The Watcher at Highpass
by NooShoak
Summary: There are many stories to be told in this world... this is but one of them: the tale of the Dovahkiin, and the Dovah who would fight at his side. Rated T to be safe. Now Complete!
1. Prologue: The Storyteller

A/N: Hello and welcome to anyone who has decided to read this, the first story i've writter for the Elder Scrolls series. this story idea was inspired by a seemingly inconsiquential even in the game: Sometimes, while you are busy fighting one dragon, you'll se another one flay overhaed, appaenrtly watching. if you don't attack this second dragon, it'll leave you alone and fly off after you defeat the first.

I got to wondering... where was this other dragon flying off to? And that's were this basic idea came from... the idea that this 'watcher' was actually an ally of yours, waiting to see if its aid is needed.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the story concept, and of course, my OC's who appear in this story.

* * *

><p>The Watcher at Highpass<p>

A Skyrim Fanfiction

Prologue: The Storyteller

I have watched over and protected this realm of ages, I have seen wars come and go… I never intervene directly. I have gone many names, and my true face is known to no one. It is my role to observe the passing of events great and small, and to record them so that they may be remembered. You may call me… The Storyteller.

While I may be telling you all this, it is unimportant to the whole. This is not my life's story… that would take far too long. This is another tale altogether.

In this world, there are many tales waiting to be told: Of heroes, of villains, of great battles. Some of these tales are better know than others.

Here, I could tell you tales you've heard before, or ones that have just barely escaped the dustbin of history.

I could tell you the story of the Nerevarine, or the adventures Champion of Cyrodiil and Martin Septim.

But no… I shall tell you the tale of the Dovahkiin: the Dragonborn. And I shall tell you not just his tale, but also the tale of the Dovah who stood up to Alduin.

The tale of the one who sided with the Dovahkiin… who watched over him, guided him, and even fought at his side… this is the tale of The Watcher at Highpass.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a prologue. The Storyteller most likely won't be reappering in this story, except possibly at the very end.


	2. Chapter 1: A Dragon Rises

A/N: This Chapter, I introduce one of the main charcaters of this tale. Before you ask... No, this character's name was not inspired by Syward Sword. i wrote this chapter and came up with his name befor that game came out.

Disclamer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series, only my Original Content.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Dragon Rises<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

Darkness… that was all I could perceive. I don't know how long I've been here in this void. Countless years have passed since Alduin was defeated and the Dragon War ended as he was cast into the Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound.

My name is Lokhunnonvul, or Noble Sky Hero in the mortal tongue.

Yes, I am a Dovah, a dragon.

No, I am not an ally of Alduin.

In fact, I am at the time about as far from that as possible. At the time I was part of a small but steadily growing resistance group. We were known as… well that's not important anymore.

That was ages ago. The Blades had a hatred for all of dragonkind, and even after Alduin's defeat, they continued to hunt us down, regardless of whose side we actually were on. I was one of the lucky ones… I managed to get away, hiding myself far from any place that they could find. I cast a spell of sealing upon myself, with a condition that I would awaken only if and when Alduin returned.

I've lost track of the years as I slept in this place… but I have kept my watch on the world, as is my task. I have watched as the eras came and went, I watched as the Nerevarine slew Dagoth Ur and destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan. I watched as Mehrunes Dagon broke through the boundaries that separate Mundus from Oblivion, and observed as the last Dovahkiin Emperor, Martin Septim, sacrificed himself to defeat him.

I knew the signs… these events, among others, are what is prophesized to be but a prelude to Alduin's return.

I waited here in the dark, but then I felt a familiar, dark power in the world once again… Alduin, the World-Eater had returned! It was finally time… I felt the seal on me breaking, and all at once life returned to my body.

I fell to the floor below where I'd been sealed. I got to my feet slowly and stiffly. I stretched carefully, dusted off my matte gray scales, and then approached the concealed door to the chamber I was in.

"_EVENAAR __VOKUL, __YAH __VAHZAH __KENDOV!__"_ I shouted, reciting the password for the door.

I stepped out into the main section of the cavern, fighting off a nest of Frostbite Spiders that had take up residence in the cave. I was hungry after my long sleep, but not desperate enough to eat those things.

Instead, I went outside and caught a deer to fill my belly with.

I then took a good look at my surroundings. I was high in the Jerall Mountains; on the summit of the mountain above, I saw where a wizard had apparently built his tower. However, from its decrepit condition, the tower appeared to have been abandoned for many years.

I felt the pull of Alduin's dark power coming from the north… from Keizaal, or Skyrim in the mortal tongue. I could not sense any of my compatriots from that time long ago… it seemed I was alone for now. I had no other choice for now… I took to the skies and flew to the north… towards Skyrim.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Note that I purposely left some of the words untranslated. i figurd that it out make an interesting bonus of those who wish to take the time to translate the words. The Dovahkiin for this story will make his apperance next chapter.

Anyway, tell me what you think of this idea so far... i feel it's pretty decent, but it's difficult to be critical of yourself.


	3. Chapter 2:A Prisoner's Lament

A/N: and Here's chapter 2! don't expect the story to update this quickly in the future... i'm just posting the first few chapters all at once to get people started. Anyway, time to meet our second main character.

Buy the way, has anyone noticed that whenver thy upload a document recently, the site has a tendency to delete all the spaces in italicized text? It's rether annoying, and when poeple don't take the time to fix it, it makes their stories diffcult to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my OC's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Prisoner's Lament<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

_'How did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah, that right! No one though to inform me that travel between Cyrodiil and Skyrim had recently been completely banned!'_ I thought as I sat here in this cart, bound up like a dangerous criminal.

I'm not sure why they bound me up, rather than just tell me to turn back, I didn't harm anyone, I was simply crossing into Skyrim… following where my nightmare drew me.

I really don't have the slightest idea what I did wrong. One minute I was just hiking along, and the next thing I knew, I was in this cart. For some reason as I sat here, I had an odd feeling of deja-vu…

Not that it really mattered, of course, I sat here alongside a rebel, a horse thief, and apparently a murderer, who was not only bound, but also gagged! According to Ralof, the man sitting across from me, this gagged man was named Ulfric Stormcloak, who had apparently committed regicide against the high king of Skyrim with his voice alone!

As we continued to roll along, I thought about my life leading up to this point… until recently I'd lived pretty much my entire life around Kvatch, which had been rebuilt after the Oblivion Crisis.

I frequently spent my free time in the city's central courtyard, where a statue honoring Martin Septim had been placed. Otherwise I could be found working at the local inn, under the guidance of an older Argonian whose name slips my mind at the moment. One of his most distinguishing characteristics was that odd ring I sometimes saw him wearing… it was shaped like a star and a crescent moon.

It was only a few weeks ago that the dreams had begun.

They always were the same… _a __heavily __armored __warrior is __fighting __a __dragon. __The __warrior__'__s __scaly __tail __stuck __out __of __his __armor__… __it __seemed __that __the __warrior __was __an __Argonian, __like __me. __In __one __hand __he __held __a __sword __crafted __from __Dwemer __metal, __in __the __other, __he __had __a __lightning __spell __prepped. __The __dragon __swooped __in __low, __and __the __warrior __rolled __out __of __the __way. __He __then __shouted __something __at __the __dragon, __and __a __blast __of __fire __streamed __out __from __under __his __helmet, __striking __the __dragon. __The __dragon, __now __enraged, __swooped __past __again, __this __time __striking __the __warrior __a __glancing __blow, __but __one __strong __enough __to __knock __off __his __helmet, __revealing __his __face: __it __was __my __own! __As __the __dream __then __faded, __I __could __hear __an __unknown __voice __chanting __one __word __over __and __over __again:__ '__Dovahkiin__'__._

When my boss noticed that I seemed distracted, I told him about my strange dreams. He told me that I should take time off to find out where they would lead me, and that if I was having dreams like those, I was better off discovering their source than avoiding it… it meant that someone had chosen me for a greater purpose. Strange… now that I think about it, it sounded like he'd had a similar experience in the past…

Anyway, it was in response to these dreams that I set off on my journey. Along the way, I had stopped by the Imperial City at prayed at the great statue of Akatosh at the Temple of the One for a safe journey.

So much for that, it seems.

I was shaken from my reverie as the cart slowed down as we entered our destination, the Imperial fort at Helgen. We were offloaded one by one and then taken towards the chopping block. The horse thief attempted to run, but was quickly taken out by the archers.

When it came my time to be called forwards, the jailers looked over their list several time, and found I wasn't on the list of prisoners for execution!

They quickly rectified this by taking down my personal information, including my name, Shouts-at-Sun. As they guided me towards the headsman's block, something felt strange… there was a palatable energy in the air. I swear I could hear the sound some huge creature roaring.

The guards guided me forwards, and lay me down upon the block. Just as the executioner was raising his axe, a huge black dragon, the very same one from my dream, swooped in and began attacking Helgen! When I saw it, I swear I could hear a voice saying what sounded like a name: Alduin.

Seeing that this was my chance, I got to my feet and started running. I ran through a ruined building alongside some other prisoners. As I reached the far side of the building, part of the floor collapsed under my feet, separating me from the other prisoners.

I continued running, and soon came upon an Imperial soldier who quickly guided me into the guard tower. The soldier cut me out of my restraints and introduced himself as Hadvar.

I remembered that he was against executing me, but his superior officer had overruled him. He had me take some armor and weapons from the warden's storage chest. We fought our way past the Stormcloak soldiers for a while, but then hurried into the basement as the dragon smashed through the roof.

In the basement prison, I found the body of a mage in one of the cells. I examined the pockets of his robes and discovered a spell tome. I examined the book, and learned how to cast a basic lightning spell. I also found a black book with the symbol of the empire on the cover sitting on a table. It was titled 'Book of the Dragonborn'. It primarily seemed to be a book of prophecy, foretelling the return of a great evil, and the rise of a hero with the power to oppose it.

Hadvar and I continued deeper into the basement of the fort, soon leaving the fort itself and entering a network of caves below it. We fought our way past more Stormcloaks, then some huge spiders, and later we snuck past a bear. Shortly after we passed the bear, we emerged from the cave and out onto the mountainside.

Hadvar then lead me down the hill to the town of Riverwood, where we went to the home of Alvor, the town's Blacksmith, who it turned out was Hadvar's uncle. He brought us inside and gave a pleasant meal to both of us, and some traveling supplies to me. I was told that I should head to the city Whiterun and tell Jarl Balgruuf, the local ruler, about the dragon attack.

With their direction, I took a moment to make sure my equipment was in decent shape; I headed out down the well-marked road towards Whiterun.

* * *

><p>AN: Next time, Lokhunnonvul's jouney to Skyrim.. and to a place where hope can still be found...

See you then!


	4. Chapter 3: Flight to Skyrim

A/N: here's Chapter 3! let's see how Lokhunnonvul is doing shall we? also see if our can spot the song lyrics i hid in this chapter. I did my be approxamation of them with what i had available, but i didn't have all the words i needed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, nor do I Own the rights to the song borrowed the line from. I only own my original stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Flight to Skyrim<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

I flew north towards the land that the mortal races called Skyrim. It was a two days flight to reach the southern edge of the region, partially because I was I bit stiff after having slept for so long. During the night, I rested in a sufficiently comfortable cave, after I got rid of the bear, that is.

As I rested there, I dreamt. I had a vision of a prisoner in a horse-drawn cart… _his __skin __was __scaly,__l ike __a __lizard__… __an __Argonian __I __believe __it __was __called. __He __was __brought __into __a __fortress, __that __I __heard __being __referred __to __as __Helgen, __and __taken __towards __an __executioner__'__s __block. __I __heard __a __name __through __the __void:__ '__Shouts-at-Sun__'__. __Just __as __he __was __about __to __be __executed, __I __heard __a __roar__… __one __I __knew __well. __Then __HE __arrived: __Alduin, __the __World-Eater. __I __saw __the __Argonian __running__… __escaping __I __saw __a__… __presence__… __around __him. __It __was __a __feeling __of __power __waiting __to __be __released__… __the __power __of __the __Dovahkiin!_

I woke with a start and knew I had to hurry… Alduin had found the Dragonborn, and I needed to get to Helgen… now! I hurried outside and quickly took to the skies. Luckily, my vision had given me a decent idea of where I was going. I wound my way between the peaks of the Northern Jerall Mountains and soon came upon Helgen… and even from the distance, I could see the smoke.

_Am I too late?_

I searched over the ruined fort, and found that a short distance down the hill from the main bastion was a small cave entrance. I could sense that two mortals had passed out through this cave, and down the mountain towards a small village. One of the mortals who passed this way had a mark of power around him… the Dovahkiin.

'_It __seems __that __he __made __it __out __safely__… __good. __But __where __should __I __go __from __here?__' _I thought, '_I __need __to __find __a __suitable __base __camp __to __work __out __of__'__._

I thought hard about this, and then it came to me: Highpass, the ancient fortress of Yuvon-Kest, the Golden Tempest. He was one of the strongest among us… I wonder what happened to him. I then flew off to the northwest. I decided it would be best to travel primarily at night to avoid causing a panic in any towns I passed over. It was going to be a long journey.

After flying for some distance I reached Highpass, which was located of the western face of the Druadach Mountains, nearly into the province known as High Rock. I landed outside, and then passed through the hidden entrance. I approached the sealed door leading to the ancient fortress temple. I stepped up to the door and recited the password.

_"FAH ZIND MU VIING, NAH DO FAAL STRUN!"_ I Shouted.

In response, the door slowly ground open. I stepped into the long-sealed hold of Yuvon-Kest. That wasn't his real name of course; it's just what everyone preferred to call him.

I explored the silent halls, looking the see if anyone could possibly still be here. All I found were bones. From the residual spiritual energies, I could tell that several of these skeletons belonged to my allies. To top it all off, lying on his grand throne, was none other the remains of Yuvon-Kest, an occasional golden scale hanging loosely on his bones.

I couldn't help the tears coming to my eyes at this scene.

_Am I the only one left?_

As I sat here in despair, I though I heard someone calling out to me. Not sure who or what it was, I followed it cautiously. It lead me deeper into the heart of the fortress. Eventually, I ended up at an odd door.

It was composed of three concentric rings around a central, oddly shaped keyhole… it appeared that a small dragon's claws would fit into the holes in the door perfectly. It was also smaller than most doors in this place: I'd have to fold my wings tight against my body to be able to just barely fit through.

Anyway the door was shut. In front of the door was a dead Imperial, wearing the armor of one of those accursed Blades. In his hands was a pair of objects: a book, and an artifact shaped like a miniature dragon's claw, except that the claws we made of platinum.

I looked over the claw, and in the palm, I found a trio of symbols that corresponded those on the door. Next I checked the book. Among the various notes and counts of how many of dragons he'd slain, was an entry about the door.

It read _'according to these inscriptions, only one with 'true dragonblood' may open this door. All others shall perish'_. I took a closer look around the door and found that the wall was riddled with poison dart traps.

I checked carefully to make sure that the symbols were properly aligned that inserted the claw key. The lock began to turn… and almost immediately the dart traps went off. Lucky for me, dragonscale stands up well against a few dozen tiny darts and I was uninjured

_Hmm… that didn't work…_

It took a closer took at the lock mechanism and saw, covered by the dust of ages, a second set of holes in the door, this set of hole was large enough to fit the claw of an actual dragon. I decided to try the door a second time. This time I inserted my own claws into this second set of holes. I tried rotating it but it wouldn't move.

_Okay, what haven't I tried… of course! Both at once!_

I inserted the claw key again, and then my own claw over it, cupping the key within my palm. I then turned both wheels of the lock simultaneously. As I did this each of the rings of the door spun, all three stopping on images of dragons. The door that retracted into the floor, opening the way forwards. I ducked down and squeezed through the doorway, entering this carefully protected chamber.

Within, I found that the chamber was dominated by a pedestal with anunusually large memory crystal on top. These artifacts were extremely rare, seeing as to create one you must pour a significant portion of your very essence into it. For this reason, they were only used when one needed to relay vital knowledge across time. The thing is though, I'd never heard of one this big before. I doubt even Alduin could make one this massive. The only was that one this size could be possibly be generated was that if several Dovah put every last bit of their essence into its creation!

The call seemed to coming from the crystal. I approached slowly, and place my paw onto its glittering surface. Almost immediately, I found myself staring at the spirits of several of my compatriots, with Yuvon-Kest at the head of the group. He began to speak to me.

"Ah, Lokhunnonvul, I am glad to see you have made it," he said, "If you are hearing this message, then you are the last remaining active member of our group. You are here because you were chosen for this special task. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I will do my best to answer them".

"Alright, first and foremost, I must ask… of all the ones you could of chosen, why me?" I asked, "I'm not the strongest, the smartest, or the most powerful Dovah, What makes me so special as to be fit for this task?"

"I am not certain why you we chosen," Yuvon-Kest replied, "Fate works in unexpected ways… it seems to enjoy selecting the unlikely hero. One thing you do have going for you is that you are level headed. You do not let your fury overwhelm you easily… that, and your potential".

"My potential?" I asked.

"Yes," Yuvon-Kest replied, "you have potential within you unlike any seen for millennia! You just need to unlock it".

"And… how would I do that?" I asked.

"Simple," Yuvon-Kest replied, "I shall grant you access the first part of the power that sleeps within you. _VAHLOK __DO __UL, __QOLAAS __DO __TIID __VODAHMIN, __FUNDEIN __FIN __SAHROT __VIING __DO __ZIND!__"_

With that, energy began to flow out of the crystal and into me. I was bathed in light as everything around me seemed to fade away. I felt new knowledge enter my mind, the knowledge of ages… new words of power that I'd never been aware of, and new ways of combining old ones.

As the light faded, I noticed that the crystal had vanished… and that I felt something around my neck. I glanced down, and saw that the memory crystal was now hanging from a necklace. I also noticed that my scales seemed… brighter somehow…

I then heard Yuvon-Kest's voice in my mind.

'_We __will __always __be __with __you, __my __friend__… __may __your __journey __bring __you __many __great __things.__'_

With that… interesting event complete, I headed back out of this chamber, and made my way to the sleeping quarters. I found them without much difficulty, and then went inside to rest and meditate on what I'd learned.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you catch the joke in that last line? Anyway, next time we'll catch up with our other hero. See you then!


	5. Chapter 4: A New Adventure Begins

A/N: Here's Chapter 4! Let's see how our Argonian friend is doing, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, Only my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A New Adventure Begins<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The journey to Whiterun was a fairly simple proposition, only a few wolves and the occasional bandit to deal with, nothing I hadn't seen while making supply runs between Kvatch and Anvil. Along the way, I marked down a few points of interest at the roadside on the map that Alvor had provided me with. These included a couple of farms and a brewery.

As I passed one of these farms, I saw a small group of warriors fighting what could only be described as a giant! I'm not sure what came over me, but I rushed in to help them. With our combined efforts, we managed to take the giant down.

Afterwards, one of the warriors, a Nord woman named Aela, invited me to join their group, known as the Companions. She told me that if I wished to join, I should speak to Kodlak Whitemane at 'Jorrvaskr' in Whiterun. I decided to keep this in mind for later.

I continued on to the city of Whiterun and, after telling the gate guard that Riverwood was calling for the Jarl's aid, I was allowed inside, and told to head up to the Dragonreach palace at the upper end of the city.

Whiterun turned out to be a moderately large city, with a wide variety of shops. I decided to deliver my message now and shop later. I went up the several sets of stairs reaching what had to be the wealthier part of town. A large, leafless tree, apparently part of a shrine, dominated the city's upper courtyard.

I found the palace easily from here, seeing as I'd have to blind to miss a building that size! To the right of the palace was a wooden structure that resembled an upturned boat. From what I'd been told, this was Jorrvaskr, a mead hall and the oldest building in Whiterun. It was also home to the Companions.

I went up the steps to the palace and went inside. Up ahead, I saw a man sitting on the palace's throne, apparently already in a meeting with someone. Rather than rudely barge up and interrupt, I instead stepped up to the central fire pit to warm myself. Shortly after I arrived, a well-armored Dunmer woman named Irileth stepped over to speak, or it might be better to say interrogate, me.

I figured that it was better to be forthright with the reasons for my visit… I didn't want to make enemies of anyone just yet. After talking to Irileth briefly, Jarl Balgruuf called me over, then request that I tell him my story. I recounted to him what I'd seen at Helgen, and that it was Alvor who sent his this way. As I concluded my tale, Jarl Balgruuf sat there looking contemplative. Irileth thought that it would be best to send some troops to Riverwood, but Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl's steward, warned that the neighboring Hold of Falkreath might view this as an act of aggression.

While the Jarl decided what to do about this dilemma, he sent me to speak with his court wizard, Farengar Secret-Fire. That is, after giving me a small gift to thank me for coming to him with this information. The gift turned out to be an Iron Helmet with a Resist Fire enchantment on it.

As it turned out Farengar had a task for me almost immediately: travel to an ancient tomb called Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve a stone tablet known as a 'Dragonstone', which was apparently a map to dragon burial sites all across Skyrim.

With this new task to complete, I headed back out to town to see if I could find something better than this rather basic equipment I'd been using. I picked up some heath, magicka, and stamina potions at the Apothecary, a bedroll and some food at the general goods shop, and some better armor and weapons, selling my old stuff at the same time.

I checked my map, and saw that Bleak Falls Barrow was right next door to Riverwood. I headed back up the road to that peaceful little village.

* * *

><p>When I arrived, it was getting rather late, so I when to the local inn, The Sleeping Giant. I went inside and rented a room, then sat back to listen to the local rumor mill. From what I overheard, the village shop had recently experienced a break-in, and some valuable treasure was stolen. I figured that I'd check it out in the morning…<p>

You know what? Only a couple weeks ago, I'd never of guessed that I'd be on a journey such as this one… oh well, what can I do but go with where it takes me?

* * *

><p>After this, I decided to turn in for the night. As I slept, I had a familiar dream… only this time, it went further. After the black dragon knocked my helmet off, it then tackled me to the ground and seemed ready to end me.<p>

_It was then that I saw… something shining in the distance? The source of light came closer… I saw it was a dragon with shining silver scales. It attacked my foe and seemed to be trying to defend me! It pushed back my attacker, then turned towards me and… bowed? I got a better look at it… its deep blue eyes held no malice. It was also wearing a necklace with several unusual crystals hanging from it. It seemed to be trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand it. _

_Then, the dream started to fade away…_

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! the next couple chapters we will stay with Shouts-at-Sun, seeing as we're coming to the first Major step in the Main Quest, and i don't wish to interupt it.


	6. Chapter 5: Bleak Falls Barrow

A/N: And Here's Chapter Five! Time for our Hero to delve into his first true dungeon!

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my Oc's

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Bleak Falls Barrow<p>

Shout-At-Sun's POV

I woke with a start. I was sill at Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. I started to sit up, but stopped when I felt pain across my body. I looked down at my chest, and found several _CLAW __MARKS! _It seems that was much more than just a simple dream. I reached into my pack and pulled out a vial of Healing Potion, downing it quickly. My mysterious wounds healed, but not entirely; it seems I'd have some scars from this strange night. I opened the blinds, and discovered that it was morning. I put my armor back on, then stepped out of my room and had a quick breakfast.

I then went next door to the village shop to see if they had any supplies I could use, and also to find out about the break-in. as soon as I entered the store, I found the proprietors, who were siblings, arguing over what they should do. I spoke to them, and found out that the suspected thieves were camped out at Bleak Falls Barrow, of all places! Realizing I could kill two birds with one stone, I offered to look for it for them. One of the proprietors, Camilla Valerius, offered to accompany me, but her brother wouldn't allow her to go beyond the edge of town.

Camilla guided me to the edge of town, then pointed me towards the path up the mountain that lead to the barrow. I started up the steep and winding path up the mountain. As I passed a small, crumbling guard tower on my way up, I ran across the first small group of bandits. I fought them off, and then continued up the path. Before too long I'd reached the summit, and the entrance to the barrow along with it. I fought off the bandits guarding the exterior, though some of them slipped on the icy stone and fell over off the mountain. I then went inside.

* * *

><p>In wasn't much warmer inside this place than outside, but what do you expect from a tomb? As I passed into the first chamber, I overheard a couple of the bandits up ahead talking about a Dunmer who'd found a way deeper into the tomb. With the way these things have been going for me recently, there was a good chance that he was the thief I was looking for. As I moved forwards I accidentally kicked an errant stone, alerting the bandits to my presence. I took them our quickly.<p>

I continued further into the tomb, fighting bandits and the occasional Skeever. Soon, I came to a chamber with a locked gate. The rather obvious lever in the chamber's center didn't seem to work. I took a closer at the chamber: high above the gate, there were three carved images of animals… well there would have been three, except that the middle one had fallen down and was lying on the floor instead. I examined the three carvings: the left and middle ones were images of snakes, while the right one depicted a whale. I looked to the left side of the room and found three triangular pillars with similar carved images on them. Upon examination, I discovered that they could be rotated. I spun the pillars to match the pattern shown on the wall, and then tried the lever again. This time, the portcullis lifted open.

I descended through the newly opened path, fought my way past a couple more Skeevers, and noticed that the spider webs on the walls were getting increasingly dense. I realized that whatever variety of spider made these webs, it was _BIG._ I then heard a voice of someone calling for help.

I move forwards, and soon reached a doorway completely blocked by spider webs. I cut through it with a couple swipes from my sword. It was in this chamber that I got another experience with Frostbite Spiders. Several of these large arachnids descend from the ceiling, along with a particularly huge one. I started hacking away at them, being quite glad for my natural regenerative abilities. After a somewhat challenging battle, the area was clear.

I then found the Dunmer bandit, Arvel the Swift, who I'd been searching for, bound up by the Spider's webs. After quietly chuckling at his misfortune, getting him to promise that he'd help me explore this place, and give back the Golden Claw, I cut him down.

Predictably, he immediately ran off shouting that he'd never share the treasure with me. This turned out to be an accurate statement, since I found him dead at the hands of some Draugr a short distance up ahead. I fought my way past these undead creatures, and then searched Arvel's body. I recovered the Golden Claw I'd been looking for, along with his journal. According to the journal, the Claw was used as an unconventional key for a door further ahead. I knew I should probably turn back and return the claw to its owners, but I felt like… something was pulling at me to move forwards.

_Oh, what the heck, I've come this far already, why turn back now? I'm sure they won't mind waiting a little while longer… besides, I still have to find that Dragonstone for Farengar._

* * *

><p>I continued deeper into the depths of the barrow, fighting more Draugr, and taking advantage of the oil spilling from the lamps in the narrow corridors with my basic fire spell. The rest of the area went fairly similar to this through several more hallways and chambers, until I came to an unusual door. It appeared to be a circular, with three concentric rings around a central keyhole… or should I saw keyholes? There were three holes in the door's center, and from the imprint on the door, it looked like the key was shaped like a… claw?<p>

Wait a minute…

I dug the Golden Claw out of my pack. Honestly, I have no idea how it worked its way to the bottom of the bag so fast. Thinking back to Arvel's notes, I carefully examined the Claw for any clues on how to open the door. I found what I was looking for on its palm: Images of, in order from top to bottom, a bear, a moth, and an owl.

I looked again at the door, and found that each ring could be independently rotated. I lined them up to match with the previously stated symbols, and then inserted the Claw into the keyhole. It turned with surprising ease, seeing as the door looked to be positively ancient. I then pulled the Claw back out, and watched at the door slid down into the floor. I then stepped through, entering the final chamber of Bleak Falls Barrow.

As I stepped into the chamber, I started my exploration of it by raiding a poorly locked chest. As always, I purposely avoided searching inside the burial urns… that would just be plain wrong.

Among the items I found in the chest was a surprisingly well-preserved bow, along with some similarly ancient arrows, which still seemed almost good as new. I took them with me, figuring that they might bring me some decent money. As I moved through the chamber, I had an unshakeable feeling of being watched.

I was also fairly sure I heard voices whispering… no, not whispering… chanting! I couldn't tell what it was saying, but for some reason, it felt vaguely familiar… I also felt myself being drawn towards the back wall of the chamber. As I approached it, I barely noticed the ornate sarcophagus I was walking past… my eyes were solidly locked in the wall behind it.

I dimly noticed that the wall was covered in some form of runic writing… as I got closer, it seemed like the nothing around me mattered… even the light streaming through the chamber seemed to vanish. I realized as I approached, one word amongst the runes seemed to be glowing bright blue. I didn't seem to be able to tear my eyes away from it… then energy streamed out of the wall, out of the _RUNES!_

I felt the word sear itself into my mind. Just so you know… yes, having knowledge drilled into you head in this manner does, in fact hurt… considerably.

"_FUS_… Force… Unrelenting Force" I said to myself as I rubbed my temple in response to my newly developed headache, "what does that mean?"

Apparently, it meant that I'd interacted with something I probably shouldn't of, since I managed to awaken this tomb's most powerful guardian from his slumber.

At first, I thought it was just a normal, albeit more powerful, Draugr. Then… well, I don't know how to describe it except that the Draugr _SHOUTED _at me.

"_FUS__… __RO__… __DAH!__"_ Shouted the Dragur.

When it did this, a blue wave of raw power shot out of its mouth, pushing me back. I picked myself up, and went right back to fighting it, using my preferred method of attack: a sword in one hand, and a spell in the other. After a somewhat lengthy battle, my foe finally fell… well, fell again, seeing as it was undead. I then checked its sarcophagus to see what else it was guarding. Amongst the various treasures, there was a heavy looking stone tablet. I noticed that it was covered with runes similar to the one on the wall behind me. I figured that this was the Dragonstone that Farengar had asked me to find.

After collecting the Dragonstone, I took another look around the chamber, and at the top of a seemingly dead-end staircase, I found a lever to pull. I used it, and a concealed door ground open, revealing a shortcut back to the surface.

* * *

><p>After I finally got out of there, I found myself on the far side of the mountain from Riverwood. I carefully scrambled down the slope to the base of the peak, and then hiked back to town. I then went straight to the village shop, and handed Lucan the Golden Claw. He gave me a reward in the form of a couple hundred gold. While I was happy to help, the payment didn't hurt either. But the thing is… I have a feeling that the knowledge that had been burned into my mind would prove much more valuable…<p>

I started off towards Whiterun, but then I realized something… the sun in the sky to the east. It was morning right now. It was morning when I set out. I'd been fighting my way through the barrow for at least a _WHOLE __DAY_. I don't know how I was possibly still on my feet and lucid at this point. In fact, I didn't even feel the slightest bit tired!

I figured that since I wasn't tired yet, I'd just deliver the Dragonstone to Farengar, and then rent a room in Whiterun. It's not like some horrible thing was going to happen the moment I delivered it or something…

I _really_ should have known better.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sure you know what's coming next... see you then!


	7. Chapter 6: Dragon Born Rising

A/N: Her's Chapter five... i'm sure you alredy know what's coming next...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series, only my Oc's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Dragon (born) Rising<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I hurried down the road back to Whiterun. I'd gotten more used to the weight of heavy armor at this point. Anyway, as soon as I arrived in Whiterun, I hurried up the hill to the Dragonreach palace. I went straight inside and delivered the Dragonstone to Farengar Secret-Fire. As I handed it over, I noticed that he had another visitor, who what concealing their identity with a hooded robe. Farengar mumbled something to himself about cross-referencing the information on the stone with various books about dragon lore. He then gave me the faint praise of saying I was 'a cut above the usual brutes that the Jarl sends his way'. Just as I was finishing my conversation with Farengar, Irileth rushed in and gave us some rather troubling news: a dragon had been sighted nearby!

_'Could it have followed me here? And if it did, why did it wait until now to attack?'_

Farengar was positively giddy to hear this, while Irileth was unsure whether the city guard could defeat a dragon. I hurried back over to the Jarl, and found him questioning the guard who had reported the dragon sighting Jarl Balgruuf then ordered Irileth to bolster the defenses at the western watchtower, where the dragon had last been seen. He then turned to me and asked me to head there as well since I had the most experience dealing with dragons. I thought about reminding him that my only 'experience' with dragons was running away from one, but I figured that arguing with him would get me nowhere. He then gave me a piece of armor from his personal armory: a pair of Steel Boots with a resist shock enchantment on them.

I hurried out of the palace with Irileth at my side, and we rushed to the city's gates. As soon as we were outside, we ran straight to the watchtower. There was no dragon present when we arrived, but something had _definitely_ attacked this area recently. The fact that some of the debris from the tower was on fire told me that. Irileth grimly stated that the dragon was probably still skulking nearby, and told me to look for survivors.

* * *

><p>I stepped towards the tower, and found one of the surviving guards screaming about how the beast had already taken two of his friends when they tried to flee. Moments later, a bone-shaking roar split the sky.<p>

_'Uh Oh…'_

Then, the dragon came flying in. I couldn't take my eyes off of it… it was one of the most gorgeous creatures I'd ever seen.

And I had to kill it.

As it flew overhead, it showed little interest in landing. I was now glad I hadn't sold that bow yet. I wasn't the best archer around, but I knew how to use a bow decently enough. I did my best to calm my nerves about what I was doing. I fired arrows at the dragon overhead, but then I thought I heard it shouting something…

"_YOL!__" _Shouted the dragon. Suddenly, a gout of flame burst from its mouth. I quickly rolled out of the way of its attack, then went right back to firing.

Soon, I had apparently annoyed it enough to get it to land. I quickly dodged away from its massive jaws, drew my sword, and attacked it from the side, where I would have difficulty reaching me. After a little while, I noticed that it seemed to be tiring. I took a chance and ran in and leapt onto its head. I held on as it thrashed about, then grabbed my sword in a two-handed grip and stabbed it right through its skull. I then back-flipped off of its head, landed agilely on the ground, and sheathed my sword with a flourish.

Okay, seriously… how did I just do that? It's almost like my body already knew how to…

"Great work!" said Irileth, "thanks to you, the scourge of Helgen has been defeated!"

I looked over the now defeated form of the dragon lying before me. I realized something: the shape and number of its horns… the points of its wings… and more importantly, the very color of its scales… they didn't match either the dragon I'd seen at Helgen nor to ones I'd seen in my nightmares.

"This isn't it," I said.

"What do you mean?' asked Irileth.

"This isn't the dragon who attacked Helgen," I replied, "It look nothing like it. That dragon had _BLACK_ scales".

I then approached the defeated dragon, and gently put my hand of its head. I could tell from this contact that it wasn't yet dead. I couldn't help tearing up about what I'd just done.

"I've never seen this dragon before in my life," I said sadly.

As I stood there with my hand on the dragon, something unexpected occurred. Energy started flowing out of its body, and into mine. I felt new power pouring into me as I absorbed this energy, and also felt some… presence amongst the energy I was taking in. it was then that I realized that I wasn't just taking power from it… I was absorbing its very soul!

I tried to pull away, but it was too late to cancel the process now… I watched helplessly as the dragon's flesh spontaneously burned away, leaving nothing but bleached bones and a few patches of scales. As the energy settled within me, I felt a word brush across my mind: 'Mirmulnir'. Was that the name of the dragon I'd just killed?

"Did… did you… did you just do what I think you just did?" said Irileth, obviously quite shocked.

"I don't know," I replied somewhat sarcastically, "if you mean 'did I just take down a dragon, then absorb its soul and the power that goes with it,' then yes, I think that's what just happened".

The city guards seemed equally shocked and started asking me if I was a Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin as it was also known. I explained that I'd only read of that legend recently in a book I'd found and wasn't sure if I was ready to believe that I was some legendary hero.

_'Then __again_,' I thought, _if __I__'__m __not, '__then __why __am __I __having __these __seemingly __prophetic __dreams?'_

The guards then told me if I was a Dragonborn, I could 'Shout' in the language of the dragons. I thought about what I'd experienced recently… the strange attack the Dragur had used against me… the word I'd heard just before the dragon had breathed fire at me… and the word that had been burned into my mind.

I turned away from the guards to face the empty tundra, focused on that one word, and shouted.

"_FUS!__" _I Shouted. I was rather surprised when a blue shockwave of energy shot from my mouth, and spread out across the area.

_'Whoa…'_

The guards seemed convinced that I was, in fact a Dragonborn, and told me to report back to the Jarl. Irileth seemed hesitant to believe in the legend, but agreed that I should speak to the Jarl about it.

I started back towards Whiterun and had just reached the crossroads outside of town, when I noticed that it seemed a bit too quiet. Then, a single, unbelievably powerful voice thundered across the land, causing the ground itself to quake as it shouted a single word…

"DOVAHKIIN!"

_'Okay__…' _I thought, '_if __that __legend __is __true, __it __seems __that __someone __REALLY __wants __to __get __my __attention__… __I __SERIOUS __hope __that __wasn__'__t __an __enemy, __because __if __it __was, __it __could __kill __me __by __WHISPERING'._

* * *

><p>With that in mind, I hurried back to the gates of Whiterun, and from there to the Dragonreach Palace. Once I was inside the palace, I went straight to the Jarl. I noticed that he'd been joined by another man, who appeared to be his brother. I told the Jarl exactly what had occurred with the battle: from the dragon's dramatic appearance, to the moment I took it down, to when I absorbed its soul… and of course, about that world shaking shout I heard on my way back to town. I kept some details to myself, however… such as how remorseful I felt about killing it, and how I heard the dragon's name in my mind as I took its soul.<p>

Jarl Balgruuf was quite shocked about what I told him, then went on to say that it seems that the 'Greybeards' were correct in their predictions… and that they were actively summoning me! That, apparently, was what the earth-shaking shout was about.

_'If __they __wanted __my __attention,' _I thought, '_they __certainly __got __it!'_

The Jarl then told me that the Greybeards were the Masters of the Way of the Voice, in other words, that odd shouting power I'd witnessed, and then used myself. He then told me that I should head to the Greybeards' monastery of High Hrothgar, far up on the slopes of The Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in all of Skyrim.

Jarl Balgruuf then thanked me once again for all the aid I'd given his city and its surrounding lands, and then gave me a great honor… he made me the Thane of Whiterun! This position came with several benefits: first, I could purchase property in the city of Whiterun. Second, I was granted my own Housecarl, a woman named Lydia. Third, I was granted a finely crafted weapon from the Jarl's personal armory: The Axe of Whitreun!

I thanked him for these great honors. I mean, it's hard to believe how far I'd come in such a short time: Just a… month ago now? I was working at an inn in Kvatch, and now? I was apparently supposed to be some legendary dragon slayer, with the power to not only kill dragons, but also consume their souls!

_'Divines__… __why __was __I __chosen __for __this __role?' _I thought to empty air as I walked through town, '_I __could __hardly __stand __killing __one __dragon__… __how __could __I __handle __doing __it __again?'_

As I walked out the city gates, I could almost feel some… presence watching over my shoulder. I turned to look, but no one was there. I then realized that it didn't feel threatening…

"Excuse me, sir?" I hear some saying from behind me. I turned around to see was calling. I saw a courier running towards me, carrying a package under his arm. At first, I saw nothing off about him… but then I noticed that his clothing seemed… odd somehow. And on top of that, he had an odd-looking bracer on his left arm.

"Are you Mr. …Shouts-at-Sun?" asked the courier.

"Yes, I am… why?" I replied.

"I have a package for you," the courier said, "please sign here".

He pulled out a slip for me to sign. I did so, and he then handed me the package.

"Thank you sir… have a nice day," said the courier, who then mumbled something that sounded like 'now maybe that lizard will let me go home.' He then wandered off.

I then examined the package. There was a small box, and a letter. I checked the letter first.

_"Greetings… if you are reading this, then you have begun to awaken your dormant powers. I know your feelings on what you've done… and it gives me hope. Do not fear... you are not alone in this endeavor. The silver one from your dreams shall aid you. For now though, take this artifact with my blessing"._

_Signed, a Friend._

Next, I opened the package itself. Within, I found what appeared to be an Amulet of Akatosh, a fairly common item. Though, this one seemed… more ornate in some way.

With this… unusual encounter over, I started down the road towards Ivarstead, and the Throat of the World beyond.

* * *

><p>AN: that last scene with the Courier whas the section of the chapter that underwent the most rewrites. the earlier versions of the chapter had... someone else instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Dreaming

A/N: And Here's Chapter 7! nothing truly exciting this time, just breifly checking in on the other character, and getting him moving in the right direction.

Disclaimer: I Don't own The Elder Scrolls Series, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Dreaming<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

As I sat there in the depths of Highpass, dreams and visions came to me. I saw the Dragonborn traveling back and forth… entering an ancient, mountaintop tomb, and retrieving a Dragonstone.

_Why would some random court wizard need that?_

I also saw, and felt as the Word of Power was burned into his mind.

I saw him returning once again to the city of Whiterun… and delivering the Dragonstone. That unknown hooded figure in the palace troubled me… something about that person struck me the wrong way…

I saw as he ran out to confront the Dovah who was attacking the city. The moment I heard that roar, I knew exactly who it was…

_"Hmm, Mirmulnir,"_ I thought, _"I see the 'Loyal Mortal Hunter' is trying to live up to his name…"_

I continued to watch as the Argonian peppered Mirmulnir with arrows, eventually forcing him to land. He then rolled to the side and attacked him with his sharp blade. He then leaped onto Mirmulnir's head and drove his sword through his foe skull.

_Okay… I have to admit, THAT was impressive._

He than approached Mirmulnir's defeated form. The others around him were cheering, but the Argonian looked saddened. I thought I heard him saying 'I've never seen this dragon before in my life'. He then reacted in shock when he began to absorb Mirmulnir's soul. He seemed to be trying to pull away… trying to stop the process.

After this, he apparently decided to try out his newly awakened powers. I easily recognized the basic form of the Unrelenting Force Shout. Next, I saw him heading back towards Whiterun… when something made pause…

"DOVAHKIIN!"

Someone was calling him… probably the Greybeards. Only one thing… anyone with ears can tell the difference between a mortal using a shout, and a Dovah doing the same… and that had sounded like both at once. To be more specific, it sounded like four men and one dragon.

After he emerged from Whiterun again, he was interrupted in his thoughts by a courier. I could immediately tell something was off about this: the 'courier' had an almost… otherworldly air about him… it almost seemed like he was from somewhen else.

_'I wonder… could it be?'_ I thought, _"It what I'm thinking is true, he's already garnered friends in VERY high places"._

Whatever this strange encounter meant, I had a destination, as well… it seems it might be a good idea to keep a closer eye in the Dovahkiin.

It looked like I was headed towards the Throat of the World as well.

* * *

><p>I went outside, and took to the skies heading southeast towards that massive peak. As I flew along, carefully tailoring my path to avoid major settlements, I felt a tug power pulling me slightly southwards. It pulled me towards a ruined mountaintop shrine that I remembered was known as Dragontooth Crater.<p>

When I arrived, no one else was there. Just a snowy summit, and a wall covered in runic writing. The energy that pulled me here was not coming from the wall, but rather the ground below it. I carefully examined the ground, and saw a sigil on the surface, along with more writing it read: _'Vahlok Do Ul, Aal Fin Vahzah Toor Ag Mahfaeraak Vothko!'_ I took this as a hint the use fire breath on the sigil.

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL!" I Shouted.

The entire sigil lit up, and then power began to flow out of the ground, and into me. I felt a new word burn into my mind, expanding the power of my Fire Breath beyond its normal limits.

_'AG… Burn, Enhanced Fire Breath… this will certainly be useful,'_ I thought.

I then took to the skies once more and continued towards the Throat of the World.

* * *

><p>AN: Next time... the Jouney to the Throat of the World. See you then!


	9. Chapter 8: The Way of the Voice

A/N: And here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Elder Scroll Series, Only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Way of the Voice<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I set off down the eastern road towards Ivarstead, and High Hrothgar beyond. It was a fairly simple, albeit somewhat lengthy journey. That's not to say I didn't have a couple interesting encounters along the way. First, I ran across a nobleman and his personal guard who were on their way to someone's wedding.

Next, I came upon a standing stone that was being guarded by a rather antisocial necromancer. It turned out to be the Ritual Stone.

After this, I came to a ruined set of towers, labeled as Valtheim Towers on my map, watching over the river. As I approached, I was accosted by a bandit requesting to pay their 'toll' to use this stretch of road: In other words, it was _literally_ highway robbery. I turned down the option of being ripped off by them and ended up having to fight every bandit camped in the towers.

There were quite a few, but suffice it to say my Unrelenting Force Shout caught them off guard. After taking out the first couple outside, I rushed into the southern tower. I cleared out the first floor, and then noticed the treasure chest. Just before I opened the lid, I saw the pressure switch on the chest's hinge

_Sneaky…_

I carefully disarmed the trap, and then retrieved the contents of the chest. I then climbed the stairs to reach the bridge that connected the towers. Here, I came upon the bandit's leader. My Shout knocked him off the bridge into the river far below. I then mopped up the rest of the bandits.

I then continued my journey, deciding that it would be quicker to cut the corner on my trip by hiking almost due south along the river at this point. This turned out to be a good move since I reached Ivarstead without encountering anything worse than a couple wild animals.

* * *

><p>Ivarstead turned out to be a small village at the foot of the mountain. Nearby, a stone bridge lead to the start of the path to High Hrothgar. I could see then first few of the 7000 steps up the mountain from here. I check around town, but there really wasn't much to see. So instead, I began my ascent, deciding to count the steps on the way up, and had several encounters on the way up.<p>

_1… 2… 3… 4…_

First, as soon as I crossed the bridge I came across a random man who was out hunting. Along the way up the path, I came upon some etched tablets that seemed to be describing the history of dragon and man. At the fourth tablet, I met a pilgrim on her way up the mountain, though for the moment she had stopped and was praying in front of the tablet.

As I continued along the path, it became difficult at some points to find the route, though I was aided by the flags and marker posts that showed the outer edge of the path. Further up, a frost troll attacked me as the weather took a turn for the worse… I was now climbing the tallest mountain in all of Skyrim during a raging blizzard. I climbed higher and higher, and eventually I came to the monastery.

_6,997… 6,9998… 6,999… 7,000! Huh… what do you know, exactly 7000 steps!_

I stepped over to the monastery's door, and went inside. Within, I came across the lead monk, Arngeir. He apparently already knew who I was, and requested that I demonstrate my powers to him… by Shouting right at him! At the same time, the other three monks approached to watch.

"Alright, if you say so," I said, then took a deep breath and Shouted, _"FUS!"_

As a result of my Shout, the monks were sent staggering back a few steps. Arngeir stepped back up to me and greeted me civilly and asked me why I'd come.

"I've come because you apparently called me with sufficient force to cause a small earthquake," I said, "I understand that you can teach me more about these abilities I have".

"Yes, we can teach you how to properly control your abilities," Arngeir replied, "but only if you are ready to learn"

I considered for a moment, and then replied, "Yes, I am ready to learn".

Arngeir then explained that a 'Tu'um', or Shout is composed of three words, and that so far I'd only learned one: 'Fus' the first word in Unrelenting Force. He told me that Master Einarth would now teach me the second word of that Shout, 'Ro'. The monk in question stepped forwards and whispered 'RO'. A pair of runic symbols appeared on the floor, and were glowing brightly. I approached the symbols, and again felt the pain as this word burned its way into my mind.

_'Ro… Balance, Unrelenting Force'_

Apparently this impressed Arngeir, but he warned me that to unlock its meaning, I must practice constantly. As part of my training, Einarth allowed me to tap directly into his knowledge of the word. He suddenly started glowing orange, and energy flowed out of him and into me, just like when I'd absorbed that dragon's soul. The main difference was that he didn't burst into flames and dissolve into a skeleton.

The Greybeards then had a small test for me… it involved them summoning a trio of spirits to attack me, and to dispel their presence; I had to Shout at them. After all three spirits were dispersed, Arngeir lead me outside where we joined by one of the other monks, Borri.

It seems that they had decided to teach me an entirely new Shout while they were at it. Borri walked up onto the snowy stones next to me, and whispered _'Wuld'_ onto the ground. Again, I stared at the symbols on the ground before me, and again, I felt the word sear itself into my mind. I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

_"WULD… Whirlwind, Whirlwind Sprint'_

As before, the monk who'd granted me this word shared his knowledge of it with me, and then stepped forwards to demonstrate it.

The iron gate ahead of us swung open, and with a Shout of "Wuld", Borri went dashing past it. Now came my turn. I focused my mind on my newest word of power so that I wouldn't end up throwing a wave of force at the gate.

The gates swung open again, I lined myself up and Shouted.

_"WULD!"_

I went flying forwards, surrounded in a blue corona of energy. When I stopped I was on the far side of the gate.

_"Okay, that certainly will come in handy,"_ I thought.

Arngeir was positively astonished at my quick mastery of this new Thu'um. He told me that he believed that the Divines gave me this gift for a reason, but it us up to me to figure out how best to use it. However for now, though, I was apparently ready for the last part of my trials: I had to travel to the ancient fane of Ustengrav and visit the tomb of the Greybeards' founder, Jurgen Windcaller. I was to retrieve his horn.

With that, I prepared to set out once again.

* * *

><p>AN: And There we are! next time, let's see how Lokhunnonvul is getting along?


	10. Chapter 9 Changing Course

A/N: A rather short Chapter, i realize, but it gets its the point across. Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Still Don't own The Elder Scrolls Series, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Changing Course<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

I flew along, being careful as always to avoid scaring the mortals below. As I got close to the Throat of the World, I wondered how to best go about this… I knew it would be best to speak to Paarthurnax, the Watcher of the Tiid-Ahraan. But how best to approach him without seeming threatening…

The answer came to be in the form of mind speech.

"_Ful… It seems I have I guest… may I have your name, Dovah? And your reason for visiting, "_ said Paarthurnax cautiously.

I'd seen during my long sleep that Paarthurnax had chosen to side with the mortals… in was good to know I had a potential ally…

_"I am known as Lokhunnonvul, I am here because the Dovahkiin is,"_ I replied mentally, _"I am… watching over him. I wish to aid him, if only from a distance"._

_"Interesting,"_ Paarthurnax replied, _"Please, come land at the summit of the peak so that we may speak face to face"._

I flew towards the summit of the Throat of the World. As I approached, the clouds surrounding peak seemed to pull back to create a clear path for me. I then came to the peak itself, and landed in front of the runic wall.

Nearby, I could see a strange distortion I the air… the Time Wound itself. I heard the sound of another Dovah approaching from below the summit, and Paarthurnax came flying up.

The old gray came in to land on the rock pile next to the runic wall. We exchanged greeting in the traditional way. In other words: we breathed fire in each other's faces… not enough to cause any actual damage, only enough to singe our scales a little bit.

"Greetings to you, Lokhunnonvul," said Paarthurnax, "I remember you from that time long ago. You were part of that resistance group. You should know… I have changed since that time. I'd rather keep my vigil here than become involved in my brother's foolish war".

"I understand Paarthurnax," I replied, "I respect your decision and choice, and bear you no ill will. I still need to keep an eye on the Dovahkiin however, do you know if he is still here?"

"The Argonian?" said Paarthurnax, "The Greybeards, in their usual overprotective nature have not allowed him to meet me yet. I did covertly watch them teaching him more about the power of Thu'um… he shows much promise. However, the one seek is no longer here. He has been sent off to the ancient fane of Ustengrav, northwest of here, to retrieve the horn that belonged to old Jurgen Windcaller".

"If that is the case," I said, "then I need to be off as well. One never knows when danger might appear…"

"I'm sorry you must leave so soon," replied Paarthurnax, "I really don't get enough guests up here. Be sure to visit again… it's nice to actually have someone to talk to… especially in our own tongue".

"I shall endeavor to," I said, "farewell for now Paarthurnax".

"Farewell to you as well Lokhunnonvul," said Paarthurnax, "may your travels be safe".

With that, I took off again, flying towards Ustengrav.

* * *

><p>AN: Next time... the time for our heroes to meet draws near...


	11. Chapter 10: Crossing Paths

A/N: That's right... We're Doing It Now! Enjoy, and Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I Don't own The Elder Scrolls Series, only My OC's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Crossing Paths<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I descended the 7000 steps and reached Ivarstead. I stayed at the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead, since it had been well over a day now since I'd had a chance to rest.

In the morning, I set off cross-country to the northwest. According to the information I'd been given, Ustengrav was northeast of the city Morthal. I spotted a number of other locations along the way, and took note of them as I passed. It wasn't an easy journey, seeing as a major mountain range stood in my path. Along the way, I had several fairly standard encounters, including attacks by bandits and wild animals. However… as I reached the summit of the mountains, I saw what looked like some sort of…altar?

I approached it, and found what appeared to be a shrine to Akatosh, along with a U-shaped stone wall just like the one I'd found in Bleak Falls Barrow. At least this time I knew what would occur if I examined it…

_'Here we go again,' _I thought,_ 'I wonder what word I'll get this time…'_

I then unexpectedly had an encounter with not one, but two dragons!

One dropped in behind me without warning. Its scales were a dirty, rusty, reddish-brown color. I could tell with one glance that this dragon would never be convinced to back down… in fact, in comparison to the one I'd fought at Whiterun, I saw little in the way of intelligence within its eyes. In fact, this dragon's eyes seemed almost… dead.

The other one however, seemed content to stay back and watch. It was almost matte gray. Something about it looked familiar…

_Maybe backup in case this first one loses?_

In any case, it wasn't a threat at the moment, so instead I focused my attention on the one who was. I drew my sword and 'unsheathed' my shock spell.

Overall, this battle went fairly similar to the one against Mirmulnir outside Whiterun. Despite being able to tell that the dragon was essentially just mindless beast, it still pained me to know I'd have to kill it…

I dodged its toothy maw, rolling straight back. The dragon then took a started inhaling deeply.

_Uh-oh…_

The dragon then released its Shout.

_"FO… KRAH… DIIN!"_

I leapt to the side just in time as the dragon spat forth an icy blast. I tried to get into position for an attack, but the dragon retaliated by dodging as well. Then, before I could react, it leapt forwards and pinned me to the ground. Surprisingly, I was not instantly crushed under its weight. Instead, I apparently would have a few more moments to live before it mercilessly ended my life.

I didn't know what else to do… I closed my eyes and prayed to the Divines for a miracle…

_'I guess this is it,'_ I thought, _'I had a decent run…'_

_"FUS… RO… DAH… RANAAZ!"_ I heard an unfamiliar voice Shout.

All at once, I felt the massive weight of the dragon vanish from my chest.

_What… just… happened?_

I got my answer when I opened my eyes once again: the gray dragon was still flying overhead, while the rusty brown one had been thrown a good distance away. It looked like some sort of massive blow had struck its side. There was no one else around. There was only one possibility.

_'Did that dragon just save me?'_

* * *

><p>Lokhunnonvul's POV<p>

_That was too close… If I hadn't acted when I did…_

I'd been following the Dovahkiin almost since he left Ivarstead. His arrival here at the Skyborn Altar was not unexpected, since it lay right along the shortest path between The Throat of the World and Ustengrav. On top of that, the Word Wall here would likely draw his attention.

I hadn't expected this place to be occupied so soon by a Dovah. I didn't recognize this particular Dovah, but when I first saw it, I instantly knew something was very wrong… its eyes held no signs of life.

_'I always knew he was malevolent at heart, but has Alduin truly sunk to that level? To resort to the foul magics of a Nahgahdinok, a necromancer?_' I thought in horror, _'he has turned this one into a Dovah Volaas… an unliving dragon! This is… truly unforgivable. He cares so little for his forces that he won't even bother to resurrect them properly!'_

I saw that the Dovahkiin was in deep trouble… that he was about to be killed. I did the only thing I could… I intervened. With one deep breath, I released one of the special techniques I'd learned: Force Lance.

The Dovah Volaas was blasted off of the Dovahkiin and thrown about 20 feet, nearly knocking it off the side of the mountain. The Dovahkiin stopped and looked up at me in surprise. Apparently, my aid caught him off guard as well. He recovered quickly, though, giving me a quick nod to imply his thanks.

He rushed back it to rejoin the battle with the Dovah Volaas. Normally I'd be displeased to see another Dovah being attacked, even if it was an enemy. However, it this case, stopping it was an act of mercy.

The Dovahkiin was far more successful this time, and after a heated battle, he was victorious. The Dovahkiin approached his fallen foe, and seemed almost sad about he'd done. The nameless Dovah Volaas then dissolved away into a skeleton as the Dovahkiin absorbed its soul. It was surprising it had one at all considering what it was, but that's beside the point.

I decided that now was the time as any to approach the Dovahkiin. Not sure how fluent he was in Dragontongue; I spoke to him in Imperial Common.

"Greetings Dovahkiin," I said, "Are you alright?"

* * *

><p>Shouts-at-Sun's POV<p>

Alright… I'm not sure what's more surprising: that I was just saved by that dragon, or that it was speaking to me in a civil manner. I took another look at him and realized something: it looked like the same dragon that'd saved me in my dream!

"I'm okay… I guess," I said, "thank you for saving me… but who are you? What are you doing here?"

"That will take some time to explain Argonian," the dragon replied, "may I land and rest my wings?"

"Uh… sure," I replied, "go right ahead".

He descended slowly and did his what appeared to be his best to land softly… but with a creature as large as a dragon, its rather difficult to do something gently. The small earthquake he caused as he landed evidenced this.

"I am known as Lokhunnonvul, or 'Noble Sky Hero' in your tongue. I am doing what I can to protect this world… as I kind of like living in it," He stated, "however, it's not exactly the best place to talk about it here… who knows when another of Alduin's minions will arrive? It would be best if we traveled to somewhere safer".

"And you know of such a place?" I replied.

"Yes… the long abandoned fortress of an old friend of mine. It's located in the mountains west-northwest of here," Lokhunnonvul said, "if we head out soon, we can reach it by nightfall. But first… I don't believe you've examined that word wall over there yet".

I realized he was correct. I stepped over to the U-shaped stone, and stared at it, seeing what knowledge would be burned into my mind this time. I soon spotted the glowing runes, and felt the word pour into my mind. It fortunately wasn't nearly as unpleasant this time… it felt pleasantly cool, like fresh-fallen snow.

_'Fo… Frost, Frost Breath,'_ I thought, _'wait… FROST BREATH? Seriously?'_

"So," said Lokhunnonvul with a slight chuckle, "what did you get?"

"Would you believe Frost Breath?" I asked.

"Ah… good, I was reading it correctly," Lokhunnonvul said, "Do you wish to try it out?"

"Huh? On what?" I asked, then realized, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, on me," Lokhunnonvul calmly stated, "don't worry… you only have the first part of the Thu'um so it won't be too harmful. Besides, it's part of a traditional greeting between Dovah. Just introduce yourself, and then blast me with your newly acquired Frost Breath. Oh… and don't forget to put the spiritual energy you absorbed from you foe towards activating it first".

"Alright, ready?" I said, "I am known as Shouts-at-Sun. _FO!_"

A blast of icy power shot from my mouth, and struck Lokhunnonvul square in the face. As the energy from the attack dissipated, I saw that he was completely unharmed.

"Excellent!" Lokhunnonvul said, "come we must be… hmm?"

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what had caused him to become distracted.

I watched as he walked over to be a short distance in front of the word wall. He stopped there, and seemed to be examining the ground. I noticed that there was some sort of sigil on the ground. He seemed to be reading something written there. Suddenly, the sigil lit up, and energy started pouring out. I wondered if this is what it looked like when I absorbed a word of power…

He then spoke quietly to himself.

"Qo… Lightning… Lightning Breath," he said, "that will certainly be helpful".

He then turned to me once again.

"Anyway… are you ready to go?" Lokhunnonvul asked, "We have a lengthy flight ahead of us".

"How am I going to get there?" I asked, "I can't fly!"

"Oh… is that all?" Lokhunnonvul said with a smile as he lowered his body to the ground, "Hop on. I'll carry you there".

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I said, "I don't to make you demean yourself if it's not necessary…"

"Think nothing of it," Lokhunnonvul replied, "I don't mind aiding you… in fact, it's a major part of the reason I'm here right now".

"Well… okay then," I said, climbing onto his back, finding the best spot to rest was between this wings.

"Hang on tight… but not tight enough to choke me please," he said. I'm not sure wether he was joking on not.

He took off, while I did my best to not fall off. We then flew westward… towards whatever awaited me…

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! next time, our heroes arrive at Highpass! See you then!


	12. Chapter 11: Highpass

A/N: And Here's Chapter 11! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Highpass<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lokhunnonvul carried me west-northwest towards the western edge of Skyrim. The journey was quite exhilarating… I wish I could do this all the time… or even better, sprout wing and fly for myself. Of course, that's rather unlikely…

Eventually, we started descending towards a hard to spot cave entrance on the mountain's western face. Assuming my sense of direction was accurate, we were nearly into High Rock!

We landed just inside the cave, and I dismounted from Lokhunnonvul's back.

"Welcome to Highpass," he said walking deeper inside, "Come, this way".

I followed, and together we moved through the halls of this place. We passed by chambers filled with the bones of those long dead… both of the mortal races and of dragons. Eventually, we came to what appeared to be a library.

"I'm sure you have many questions," said Lokhunnonvul, "I will try to answer them to the best of my ability".

"I guess my first question is why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do," he replied, "Alduin is no ally of mine… in fact; long ago I was part of a resistance group focused on stopping him. This place was home to Yuvon-Kest, the Golden Tempest. He was one of our strongest members. The prophecy of the Dovahkiin was well known to us… we hoped that it wouldn't be necessary to resort to it… hoped that he could be stopped before someone such as yourself got roped into this matter. But from the moment I awoke… I knew that Alduin had returned… and that the Dovahkiin would appear to oppose him".

"Alright… who exactly is Alduin?" I asked, "You keep saying that name but I don't know who you're talking about… well except for that I'm guessing he's the dragon who attacked Helgen?"

"You are correct in you assessment. Alduin… the best translation into your tongue is 'World Eater'. He is one of the most powerful Dovah in the world. He is also said to be the firstborn son of Akatosh," said Lokhunnonvul, "how did you work out that he was the one who'd attacked Helgen?"

"Well, is kind of strange," I said, "When he showed up in Helgen, I sort of heard a voice in my head that said 'Alduin'. I know it makes me sound like I've been touched by Sheogorath, but I'm completely serious".

"I believe you," replied Lokhunnonvul, "you don't show any sign of insanity, nor do I sense any real influence of any Daedric prince upon you. What you heard therefore came from within yourself… possibly a prelude to you abilities awakening".

"Alright, then my next question is: Why?" I said," Why does Alduin wage this war? What purpose does it serve?"

"That I do not know," replied Lokhunonvul, "probably Alduin is the only one who could answer that question… and I doubt he'd be willing to tell you".

"That's… a lot to take in," I said, "I'm still not sure I even truly belong here…"

"What do you mean?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"Until just about a month ago… I was no one special," I said, "I was just an apprentice innkeeper in Kvatch. The most traveling I'd done was making delivery runs between Kvatch and Anvil… then, the nightmares began. When I told my boss, Sunders-the-Heart, about them, he told me to follow them to wherever they lead me… I wonder if he was an adventurer at some point in his life…"

"Interesting point," Lokhunnonvul said, "did he have anything particularly distinctive about him? It doesn't matter what… some unusual piece of jewelry perhaps?"

I thought for a moment and realized…

"Actually… yes!" I said, "I sometimes saw him wearing an odd ring… the symbol on it was shaped like a star and a crescent moon…"

"He's the Neravarine," Lokhunnonvul said with certainty, "I wondered where he'd gotten to…"

"Wait… are you serious?" I asked, "That would mean…"

"Yes," Lokhunnonvul said, "the Neravarine is the only person who could wear that ring. And you are correct, that would mean the one you speak of is over 200 years old".

"But if that is the case," I said, "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Probably because he doesn't want the attention," said Lokhunnonvul, "he has likely had to keep moving over the years to keep people from noticing his continued life".

"Ah… these revelations are interesting and all," I said, "but it doesn't help me with my own feelings on what fate would have me do…"

"And what might those be?" Lokhunnonvul asked.

"I feel truly terrible for the two dragons I've been forced to slay," I said sadly, "but they didn't exactly give me a choice… and then, I utterly destroyed them by consuming their souls…"

"Hmm… I see your point," said Lokhunnonvul, "but what makes think they are completely gone?"

"Huh?" I said.

"If they were completely gone like you said," explained Lokhunnonvul, "then what's powering your abilities? You see, they haven't been destroyed… they have most likely become a part of your own spirit".

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"The best way to prove it is searching your own mind for them," Lokhunnonvul said, "next time you rest: look for them. See what they have to say to you. In fact, why don't you try right now? There's a bed you can use in the adjacent room".

"Well okay… I'll try," I said.

I moved into the indicated room, the doorway of which was too small for a dragon to fit through, and found several surprisingly clean beds. They were also completely made… how strange. I chose one of the beds, and lay down to rest. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><span>Shouts-at-Sun's Mental Realm<span>

I was falling, tumbling through the air. I came splashing down in a… swamp? I had never actually seen the Argonian homeland of Black Marsh, but somehow, I knew that this was a representation of it. I saw what appeared to be predatory animals, but they ignored me… must be because this was my mind… my private domain. I kind of like the sound of that…

Anyway, I walked to the edge of the swamp, and came to what appeared to be a small slice of Cyrodiil, bordering a rather mountainous region that resembled part of Skyrim. Flying high above that area, there was a pair of dragons. I went straight towards them.

I climbed up the mountains, noting that an easy path seemed to materialize before me, and came upon what looked like the courtyard at High Hrothgar. As I entered the courtyard, the dragons came in to land. I easily recognized them: the first was Mirmulnir, the dragon I'd fought outside Whiterun. The other was the unnamed dragon I'd fought on that mountaintop. I wondered what to do next.

"Uh… hi," I said.

"Greetings Dovahkiin," said Mirmulnir, "you wished to speak with us?"

"I… I wished to know how you felt about what I did… I am truly sorry for it," I said.

"You have no reason to apologize for your actions," said Mirmulnir, "you were only defending yourself from our attacks. I'm happy here, actually, it's peaceful. I don't have to take part in Alduin's pointless war anymore. You see, he never exactly gave us a choice whether to fight for him or not. I think that most Dovah would not begrudge you for your actions. Besides, you defeated us fair and square… that means we are now in your service".

"Oh… your friend is… rather quiet," I said, "Is he alright?"

"Ah, yes… he's still recovering from his traumatic experience," Mirmulnir said, "You see, Alduin isn't just bringing his forces out of hiding… he's bringing them back from the dead! He badly botched up the dark spell to revive this one, turning him into a Dovah Volaas, an unliving dragon. This poor fellow cannot even remember his own name".

"Yes," said the unnamed dragon, "Alduin… _Nahgahdinok_… spell… mis-cast".

"Is… he going to okay?" I said cautiously, "I'm not sure I like the idea of having a crazed dragon in my mind…"

"I believe so," said Mirmulnir, "he just needs some time to calm down. I'll take him hunting later… that should help. Is there anything else you need?"

"Wait… what exactly do you hunt here?" I asked.

"Your mental plane is well stocked with wildlife of various types in an imitation of the physical world. It seems to adapt and expand with everything you experience," said Mirmulnir, "For example, when I first arrived, this courtyard wasn't here. Why are you acting as if this is all new to you?"

"That's because it is," I said, "I've never actively searched for this place before".

"Well, it was good of you to visit us," said Mirmulnir, "you are obviously welcome back any time… it is your mind, after all".

"Thank you Mirmulnir, this has helped me a lot," I said, "will be certain to come back here".

I then began to awaken…

* * *

><p><span>Highpass<span>

I came to on the same bed that I'd fallen asleep. I returned to the main chamber, where Lokhunnonvul was waiting, reading a book.

"Ah, sleep well?" he asked, "Did you have a nice chat with Mirmulnir? Did he help alleviate your concerns?"

"I believe so," I said, "But what next? Where should I go from here?"

"You should probably get back to what to you were doing before I distracted you by bringing you here," Lokhunnonvul said grabbing a book from the nearby shelf, "I will take you to Ustengrav, but first I shall grant you some small gifts. First, take this book. It will teach you more of the Dragontongue… not for Shouts, but for conversation. Next, I shall grant you the knowledge to summon me to your aid".

"Wait… how will that work?" I asked.

"Simple… all Dovah have name composed to three words of power. I shall simply teach you to call me," said Lokhunnonvul.

He then Shouted his own name onto the floor. I stepped over and felt the words burn into my mind.

_'Lok… Sky. Hun… Hero. Nonvul… Noble. Call Dragon… now that will definitely be very useful!'_

He then passed his knowledge of the words into me. Luckily, it seemed to do him no harm.

"I should mention that this Shout will not work unless you use all three words. There's one for thing I can do to assist you at the moment," Said Lokhunnonvul, "if will allow it, I can link my mind to your own, letting us speak to each other no matter the distance".

"Alright," I said, "I think that it would be helpful to be able to have someone to talk to".

"Okay then, hang on…_ GRON… NEY… HAHDRIM_!" he Shouted. Then, energy began to flow between both of us, forging a mental bond that could not be broken.

_"So, is the connection working?"_ said Lokhunnonvul's voice from within my head. It didn't really feel that odd; truthfully, it felt like he was just whispering in my ear.

_"You tell me,"_ I replied mentally.

_"Ah… good,"_ said Lokhunnonvul, "So are you ready to go? It shouldn't take us too terribly long to reach Ustengrav from here".

"Alright, let's go," I said.

"Hop on and I'll take you there," Lokhunnonvul said.

We stepped back outside and I climbed into Lokhunnonvul's back. He then took to the skies and together we flew eastward towards Ustengrav.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we head Into Ustengrav!


	13. Chapter 12: Into Ustengrav

A/N: And back on course we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, Only My original content.

Hope the dividing line appears below here like I want it to, the site keeps removing it for some reason.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Into Ustengrav<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The flight to Ustengrav was fairly uneventful. I took in the scenery as we flew along. Lokhunnonvul planned his course to avoid major settlements. Before too long, he came into land, taking out a necromancer and his thrall as he did so. I climbed off of Lokhunnonvul's back, and then turned to speak with him.

"Thank you again for all this," I said, "I guess this is where we part ways for now?"

"It is. But remember… I'm always but a thought away," Lokhunnonvul said, "even though I am unable to follow into Ustengrav, I will be with you in spirit… until we meet again, Dovahkiin".

With that, he flew off… leaving me to descend the steps leading to the entrance of the ancient fane of Ustengrav.

A short distance inside, I ran across some rather unfriendly mages. With my blade, my spells and my voice, they went down fairly fast. After a couple more encounters with the mages, I came upon the first burial crypt. That could only mean one thing… Draugr.

I actually came across them just before I entered the crypts, as they were currently attacking the band of mages who were defiling the tomb. Unfortunately, they didn't distinguish between the mages and me, and they seemed unwilling to negotiate. My only option left was to fight my way through them.

The route through this place was fairly simple, though at one point I found myself at a dead end with a treasure chest, which was carefully hidden behind a false wall. Eventually, I reached what appeared to be the main hall. I passed through it and under a stone bridge, fighting more Draugr along the way. My path soon looped back on itself, leading me across the bridge I'd previously passed under. At the end of the bridge, I found and entered the door to the dungeon's lower level.

I walked down the first tunnel on this level, carefully burning away the oil that was spilling from the lamps, and noticed that the crypt was giving away to a natural tunnel. I then came to a point where the tunnel I'd been following made a sharp left turn. Also, at the area where the two tunnel sections met, there was a small galley, where I could look out at the chamber that lay ahead of me.

It was a huge cavern. It was illuminated by the light streaming in through the hole in the ceiling. Among this cavern's various features, there was a rather large waterfall, a small forest, and in the distance, what appeared to be one of those Word Walls!

I worked my way down the side passages, fighting more Draugr was I went. Along the way I passed through what might have been a food preparation area some time long ago… though some of the food in the room seemed suspiciously fresh…

Anyway, I soon reached a set of stone bridges a short ways above the ground floor. I was about to descend to the floor below, but I thought I saw something on one of the platforms just past the fallen bridge what was acting as a ramp.

I carefully lined myself up with the far side, and Shouted.

"_WULD!_" I Shouted.

I went flying across the gap, and then I edged around the narrow ledges on this side. I soon reached the chest I'd previously spotted. Afterwards, I Shouted my way back across the gap. I then moved across the chamber itself, and before long reached the Word Wall.

Just as I expected, as soon as I got close, all light around me faded away, and one word out of the runic symbols lit up. Then, as with the previous occasions, the word burned itself into my mind.

"_Feim_… Fade… Become Ethereal," I said, "that sounds like could come in handy…"

Next I managed to find what appeared to be the passage leading further in, but it was blocked by a trio of portcullises, and there didn't seem to be any levers, pull chains, or any sort of control mechanisms… the only thing I saw of any interest at all near the portcullises was three strange stone markers with images of dragons in them.

When I approached one of them, it started glowing, and suddenly one of the portcullises rose. However, it closed again a couple of seconds later. Even if I ran as fast as I could, there was no way to get through before they closed again. Unless…

I lined myself up carefully so that I'd pass within range of all three stones, and was also aligned with the passage beyond.

I then started running forwards, and just after I passed the third stone…

"_WULD!_" I Shouted, sending myself flying forwards.

As I result, I managed to slip through just before the third gate closed.

_'That was closer than I would have liked… if I'd timed it wrong, I'd have trapped between the gates'_.

I continued deeper into the depths of Ustengrav, batting my way past more Draugr and Frostbite Spiders. I way able to use this area's traps to my advantage, as I lead my enemies over a series of pressure plates on the floor, triggering the floor mounted flame jets. Not long after this, I reached my goal: Jurgen Windcaller's tomb.

The room was dominated by a large, ornate sarcophagus, with a stone arm protruding from the lid, causing it to appear that the one entombed there was attempting to burst out. Leading to this sarcophagus was a stone bridge spanning a pool of water.

As I approached the sarcophagus, four dragon statues were lifted out of the water by some unseen mechanism. I stepped up to the sarcophagus not sure how to interact with it… but then I noticed that the 'hand' could be opened. I did to and retrieved… a note?

_'Don't tell me,'_ I thought.

I unfolded the note, and then read it.

_'Dragonborn…_

_I need to speak to you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_Signed, a Friend'_

_"Are you kidding me?"_ I thought angrily,_ "If they wanted to talk to me so urgently, they wouldn't have bothered RESETTING THE TRAPS in this place!"_

_"What wrong?"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul,_ "Are you alright?"_

_"Ah… yes,"_ I replied,_ "sorry, it's just someone broke in here, STOLE the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, and then left me a note telling me to meet them at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. I guess I'll have to go see who went through all this trouble to get my attention…"_

_"Do you want me to be standing by in case you need some backup?"_ Lokhunnonvul asked.

_"Sure, as long as it's not too much trouble for you,"_ I answered.

_"Oh, it's no trouble… I'll be in the general vicinity of the town, probably among the mountains west there,"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul.

"Alright," I answered, _"I'll head towards Riverwood immediately"._

I checked behind the wall behind the sarcophagus, and found a concealed passageway. I went through it, and it turned out to be a shortcut back to the entrance. From there, it was only s short walk back outside.

I exited Ustengrav, and started walking southeast… to track down whoever stole the Horn.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time, we track down a thief... See you then!


	14. Chapter 13: Tracking the Thief

A/N: And we're back! Let's track down that thief, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't Own the Elder Scrolls series, Only my original content.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Tracking the Thief<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I ran almost continuously on the way to Riverwood. To say I was angry about having to go all the way through Ustengrav only to discover that someone had stolen the artifact I was supposed to recover was an understatement. I was normally a fairly calm person… but this? It made me downright furious.

After traveling nonstop all the way to Riverwood, I went straight to the Sleeping Giant Inn, and directly to speak to the proprietor, Delphine.

"Ah, Hello again! What can I do for you for you today?" asked Delphine

"I would like to rent the attic room," I replied.

Delphine frowned for a moment before replying.

"We don't HAVE an attic room," replied Delphine, "however; you can rent the room on the left".

_'I've been set up?_' I thought, _'might as well rent the room anyway and get some rest…'_

"Alright," I said, holding my head in annoyance, "I'll take it".

"Here you are sir," said Delphine, "sleep well".

I stepped away from the counter and entered my rented room. I sat down on the bed and started trying to work out what to do next. It seemed odd… why would someone go to all this trouble to set me up? Unless… it wasn't a trick… Delphine said that the inn had no attic room, so that meant that the phrase 'attic room' might have some alternate meaning… like a code phrase! That means that someone here at the inn was actually some sort of covert agent.

I thought back to what I knew of history… trying to pin down what intelligence agency might be trying to contact… or possibly assassinate me! It soon hit me exactly who was the most likely culprit: the Blades… the former personal guard of the Emperor… and also his best spies!

The only remaining question was who here at the inn was the most likely culprit. The other, semi-permanent guests didn't seem too likely. Sven, the Bard might be a possibility… seeing as he is a traveler by job description. Orgnar, the barkeep, didn't seem too likely, unless that is, he's a very good actor and only pretending to be so thick headed. The only other person at the inn was… Delphine.

It was Delphine who came walking into my room at this point… effectively answering question.

"So… _YOU'RE_ the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about?" Delphine said, sounding incredulous.

"Apparently. And that means you're the thief!" I replied angrily, "So what now? I'm here. What in Oblivion do you want?"

"As my note said, I wished to speak with you," said Delphine, "if it will help, here's the Horn".

With that, she pulled out the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. I quickly snatched the Horn away from her, putting it into my pack.

"Now then, follow me," Delphine said, and then lead me out of the room.

As we crossed the main hall, she told Orgnar to watch the counter for now. She lead me into the room opposite the one I'd rented, and then, after commanding me to close the door, opened the closet, and the secret passage it concealed. She then led me into the secret cellar, containing what could only be called a war room. She walked over to the table, and gestured for me to join her. On the table was a map with several different locations marked… in fact; they looked like the same marks I'd seen on the Dragonstone…

I then remembered something I'd seen earlier… the mysterious hooded figure that was with Farengar when I'd brought him the Dragonstone. It must have been Delphine… though how that's possible I don't know… I remember seeing her in Riverwood after I left Bleak Falls Barrow. Delphine told me that she'd been looking for someone like me, a Dragonborn, for quite some time.

However she still wanted additional proof of my abilities: she wished to see me devour a Dragon's Soul. I also discovered that she had a rather low opinion of the Greybeards. She then told me what Mirmulnir had already: that the Dragons weren't simply returning, they were coming back from dead.

I decided to act as if this was a surprise to me; not wishing her to know I was already much better informed about what was going on than her. She said that by using the symbols on the Dragonstone, she was able to pinpoint where the next dragon would be resurrected, and she wanted me to go with her to investigate it.

"Let me get this straight," I said, still annoyed, "you stole the artifact that I was sent to retrieve so I could give it to its proper owners, reset all the traps throughout the dungeon it had been stored in, and made me chase you halfway across Skyrim, all so you could ask me to help you investigate the dragon attacks? What? You couldn't come up with a more annoying convoluted way of contacting me? Such as maybe leaving a message for me in Whiterun?"

"Too risky," said Delphine, "the Thalmor have spies everywhere… so I needed to take precautions to arrange our meeting. Besides, until you mentioned the attic room, I didn't know you were the one I was looking for".

"Fine," I said, exasperated, "where are we headed to?"

"Our destination is Kynesgrove, in Eastmach Hold," said Delphine, "shall we head there now?"

"No, Delphine… assuming that's your actual name," I said, "I still have to return the artifact you stole".

"Alright," said Delphine, "I'll meet you there, then".

I then stormed out of the Sleeping Giant Inn, and started back towards High Hrothgar.

_"So, Dovahkiin,"_ Lokhunnonvul thought to me, _"did your meeting with the mystery contact go well?"_

_"As well as it could, I guess,"_ I thought back,_ "it turns out that it was the innkeeper, Delphine, who'd stolen the Horn. I'm also fairly sure she's part of some covert organization. For now, I'm heading to High Hrothgar… I've got the return the Horn. There's something else as well… I found my anger about discovering that the Horn had been stolen was reaching an unusually high level… far beyond anything normal. Do you have any idea why that might be?"_

_"Hmm, there's one possibility,"_ Replied Lokhunonvul,_ "when a Dovah is in battle, they are sometimes known to be prone to fits of rage. With proper focus, they can use this to their advantage, as it seems to cause them to be able to make their abilities temporarily stronger. It is possible that you might be capable of this as well. Though, there are risks to this... I shall allow you time to consider you options"._

_"Maybe… anyway, she told me to meet her in Kynesgrove. Something about that being the next place a dragon would be resurrected,"_ I thought to him.

_"…And how exactly would she know that?"_ Lokhunnonvul asked.

_"It seems she was the one who Farengar was working with,"_ I replied, _"she apparently gleaned the information from the Dragonstone. I definitely don't trust her…"_

_"Really? I'm not surprised,"_ thought Lokhunnonvul,_ "so… what will you do?"_

_"I'll play along with her for now,"_ I replied, _"but she's earned some rather negative marks in my books…"_

_"That seems sensible,"_ Thought Lokhunnonvul to me,_ "do you need any assistance for the moment?"_

_"I don't believe so,"_ I replied, _"besides… if I get myself in trouble, I can always call you, right?"_

_"True… still, be careful as always, Dovahkiin,"_ Lokhunnonvul answered.

_"I shall endeavor to,"_ I replied.

I set off north out of Riverwood, as the direct path to High Hrothgar was up a near mountainside. I trekked around the base of the Throat of the World, eventually reaching Ivarstead at the base of the 7000 steps. I climbed all the way back to High Hrothgar, and entered the ancient monastery… you know, looking at it now; it appears to bear similarities to the construction of Highpass…

Anyway, I went inside, and went straight up to speak to Master Arngeir.

"Here you are, the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller," I said sounding relieved that this crazy fetch quest was finally completed.

"It took you longer than I expected," replied Arngeir, "did you have some unanticipated delays?"

"You could say that," I replied, "but I managed to get the job done, despite what difficulties the world decided to throw into my path".

"Hmm… well good work," said Arngeir, "you truly are the Dragonborn, and are finally ready to learn the final word to Unrelenting Force, Dah. Speak with Master Wulfgar; he shall pass his knowledge of the word onto you".

I stepped over to Wulfgar, and he proceeded to whisper_ Dah_ onto the stone floor of the monastery. I stepped up, and once again felt the word burn itself into my mind.

_'Dah… Push… Unrelenting Force'_

He then did the whole strange knowledge transfer thing for me. Arngeir then told me it was time for the final part of my initiation. He told me to stand in the center of the diamond-shaped pattern on the floor. I did just that, and then watched as the Greybeards moved to stand at the corners of the design. They then Shouted a somewhat lengthy chant at me. I just stood there, taking the full brunt of their powerful voices. After a short while, they stopped, apparently satisfied. Arngeir then told me that High Hrothgar was now open to me fully.

"Thank you," I said, "but the way, what should I do with the Horn? Do you want me to leave it here with you, or…"

"Actually, it should be returned to its rightful place in Ustengrav," Said Arngeir, "would you mind returning it to the Tomb of Jurgen Windcaller?"

"No, I guess not," I said, "I'll get right on it… after that I get some rest".

"Ah, of course, there's a free bed upstairs, you may of course use it," said Arngeir.

I nodded in thanks, than went to locate that bed. I found it with ease, removed my heavy armor, switching into some comfortable to sleep in. I then took some time to start studying the book Lokhunnonvul had given me. It wasn't too hard to understand, and before too long, I felt confident that I could hold a simple conversation with a Dragon… or should I say _Dovah_?

Eventually though, my exhaustion from being awake for who knows how many days now overtook me, forcing me to sleep. As I slept, I found myself slipping into strange dream…

* * *

><p><span>Shouts-at-Sun's Dream<span>

_I was standing on a road, everything but the path I was on was shrouded by mist. Ahead of me there was a split in the path… several roads going off in varying directions… some towards the light, and some towards the dark. _

_Down one, I saw Jorrvaskr, the home base for the Companions. _

_Down another, I could see a massive stone structure, and from the waves of energy flowing off of it, it appeared to a school of magic._

_Then there were the darker paths… one had a hidden tavern, concealed in all places, within the sewers beneath a city. _

_Then came the darkest path of them all… one which I shuddered to even consider thinking about._

_Above all these, there were more, greater choices. Along one route, there was an armored warrior wielding an Akaviri Longsword. _

_Down the opposite path, there appeared to be one of the Greybeards, with a Gray-white dragon behind him._

_I could also see another pair of Paths, one with an Imperial soldier, the other with a Stormcloack warrior._

_It was fairly obvious what all this represented: these were all choices, all paths I could take. Which way I went was completely up to me. However, all these path lead to a common goal: gathering sufficient strength, sufficient power, to defeat Alduin._

_The only question now is: Which paths to take?_

I then began to awaken…

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time: A Blade in the Dark. See you then!


	15. Chapter 14: A Blade in the Dark

A/N: And were back! Onwards to Kynesgrove!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, Only my original ideas.

And let's Go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: A Blade in the Dark<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I descended the 7000 steps back down to Ivarstead, and then headed off into the wilderness, finding a place where I could call my draconic ally without being seen.

"_LOK… HUN… NONVUL_!" I Shouted.

The response was almost immediate, as he came into land directly in front of me.

"You called me, Dovahkiin?" Lokhunnonvul asked.

"Yes, I need to get back to Ustengrav to return the Horn, and then I need to get somewhere close to Kynesgrove… 'Delphine' wants me to meet her there".

"I see… I suggest caution in your dealing with that woman… something about her strikes me the wrong way," said Lokhunnonvul.

"I agree, I don't like her," I replied.

"Anyway, shall we be on our way?" asked Lokhunnonvul, "hop on when you're ready to go".

I climbed onto his back, and he flew me straight to Ustengrav.

"I shall remain nearby, Dovahkiin," said Lokhunnonvul.

I went straight into the tomb, gladly discovering that the 'back door' was still open. I went down said shortcut and soon reached Jurgen Windcaller's Tomb. I then dug the Horn out of my bag, and carefully placed it into the 'hand' attached to the sarcophagus. Then something unexpected occurred: a Dragon Soul emerged from the sarcophagus, and infused me with its power! I immediately put this Soul towards unlocking the power of the 'Become Ethereal' Shout.

I then returned outside, and found Lokhunnonvul, waiting, as he said he would. I climbed onto his back once more, and we took off towards Kynesgrove. The journey was fairly uneventful, and after a while, Lokhunnonvul came into land near a clearly abandoned Riverside Shack, a little ways south of Windhelm. The only occupant of the shack was an angry bear, but apparently one smart enough to know it stood no chance against a dragon. As a result, it ran off into the woods. I dismounted Lokhunnonvul, and then turned to speak with him.

"This is as close as I can take you," Lokhunnonvul said, "Kynesgrove is just a short distance northeast of here. Be careful… I can sense our foe nearby…"

"You mean Aldu," I said.

"Please refrain from saying that name for now," interrupted Lokhunnonvul, "he might hear it and come to investigate, and we are not yet ready to face him… there is much we must do before we can truly defeat him… you better get going, you don't want to be late for you appointment with destiny…"

"Alright talk to you later, _Lot Dovah_," I said.

"I see you've been studying," said Lokhunnonvul, "I wish you safety in the coming battles".

I headed along the river towards Windhelm, before turning east to reach Kynesgrove. I found 'Delphine' was already there waiting for me. She had changed outfits since I'd last seen her: she was now wearing light armor, and had a sword strapped to her hip.

"Took you long enough!" said 'Delphine'.

"Are you going stand there yelling all day," I said, "or are we going to see if you are correct about the dragon?"

"Come on, our destination is just up the hill," said 'Delphine'.

We were headed up through the center of town, when suddenly…

"Dragon!" shouted one of the villagers.

I looked up at the sky, and saw that the villager was correct. Even worse, it was a familiar Black Dragon… and he was headed the same way as us!

I ran after him, and caught up to him at the top of the hill, where there was what looked like a massive… burial mound. There was dark energies flowing forth from the mound, and Alduin appeared to be chanting some sort of incantation. I didn't know why at the time, but I felt the need to call out to him.

"Alduin! Stop this!" I shouted in Dragontongue.

Unexpectedly, Alduin actually turned to look at me. His blood-red eyes were filled with pure malice.

"Hmph, the mortal who claims to be Dovahkiin, you cannot hope to defeat me," Alduin replied, also in Dragontongue, "rather, I think I shall grant you the honor of dying at the claws of my forces… Rise now Sahloknir!"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. It didn't take long to pinpoint the source: it was coming from the burial mound! Then the soil of the mound began to shift, and a skeletal dragon clawed its way to the surface. It didn't stay skeletal for long, however… flesh began to form over its bones. It was like watching the opposite of what happens when I absorbed a dragon's soul.

Alduin then flew off, likely heading towards his lair.

I realized that I didn't have much time… if I didn't hurry, it might attack Kynesgrove! I rushed in to attack the still-regenerating dragon from the side, attempting to defeat Sahloknir as quickly as possible. While I wasn't able to defeat him before he finished regenerating, I was successful in holding his attention. Rather than attacking the town, he focused on me instead.

As he attempted to turn to catch me in his jaws, I rolled away and took a deep breath.

"_FO_!" I Shouted, hitting him with a blast of icy energy.

I then rushed back in, and finished fighting Sahloknir. He finally fell, and as with the last two times, started burning away. I placed my hand onto his head; ready for what I knew what was coming next.

"_Meyz Sahloknir, aav hin sil voth daar gein_," I whispered, "_Lahney nau ko faal frod do fin hahdrim!"_

Sahloknir then dissolved into a skeleton once again, his soul flowing into me, infusing me with power.

"It… it's true!" said 'Delphine', running over to join me, "You truly are Dragonborn!"

"Really, that's what this was all about?" I said, "Finding out if I really had the power I claimed to? You could have just asked me to show you a Shout. It would have been much easier".

"I would have wanted to confirm it anyway," said 'Delphine', "now then Dragonborn, you went along with my requests. I shall answer any question you have for me".

"Alright, first of all, who do you work for?" I Asked, "You are obviously a member of some covert group… which one?"

"I am a member of the Blades," said 'Delphine'.

"I thought as much," I said.

"Wait… you suspected this?" said 'Delphine'.

"I'm not an idiot, 'Delphine', assuming that's your real name. You have skill above those of a simple innkeeper," I said, "And then there's the note you left in Ustengrav: the 'attic room' statement was obviously a code phrase. Of all the covert groups that I know of, the Blades are the one who would have the greatest interest in the Dovahkiin".

"And how do you know that?" said 'Delphine'.

"As I said, I'm not stupid: I know history. I know how the Blades acted as the personal agents of the Septim emperors," I said, "_The Dragonborn Emperors_".

"You are correct about all that," 'Delphine' said, "but do you know how the Blades got started?"

"No," I said, "How would I know that?"

"The Blades started a group of dragonslayers. Our purpose was to serve the Dragonborn… the greatest dragonslayer. For 200 years since the ending of the Septim line, we have been searching for a purpose. Now that you have been found, our purpose is clear".

"Well, that's… interesting," I said, "so from what I already knew, and from what you just told me… the Blades selected to support one specific line of Dragonborns: the Septims, while letting other lines potentially be extinguished".

'Delphine' didn't reply immediately… apparently I'd managed to hit upon something she didn't like.

"Let's move on," 'Delphine' said, "when you saw that dragon, the black one, you rushed forwards and screamed something at it… Why?"

I knew that I needed to give her a sufficient answer, but what to tell her…

"I recognized that dragon," I said, "It was the same dragon that attacked Helgen".

"You were at Helgen?" 'Delphine' said, "What for?"

"That's a long story," I said, "anyway, what do you want of me next?"

"We need to find out who is controlling these dragons," said 'Delphine', "I strongly suspect the Thalmor".

"Okay… how are we going to check your hunch?" I asked.

"I've got some ideas on how to get you into the Thalmor Embassy, but I need some time to get things set up," said 'Delphine', "Meet me back in Riverwood when you're ready".

She then hurried off, to do whatever she was going to do. I then turned my mind to speak to Lokhunnonvul.

_"So, what do you think?"_ I thought to him.

_"Personally, I suggest limiting your contact with that woman… she's likely going to try to manipulate your actions,"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul, _"On top of that, she has fully admitted to being a member of the Blades. The Blades have meant death for many Dovah. In their warped perspective, all Dovah are evil, and must be exterminated..."_

_"Ah, I see… I do my best to avoid going along with her plans as much as possible"_ I thought, _"do you have any suggestions for what I should do next?"_

_"I think it would serve you well to gather allies wherever you can,"_ thought Lokhunnonvul, _"do you have any possible ideas where you could find some?"_

_"Actually… yes!"_ I replied, _"I ran into some warriors from a group called the Companions a while back, I could look into that"._

_"The Companions?"_ Lokhunnonvul thought, _"That could work… they are a very ancient and well respected group… they've been around for thousands of years! If you join their ranks, you could have some excellent warriors on your side"._

_"Okay, to Whiterun it is then,"_ I thought.

I then headed off down the road, towards my newest destination: Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we start down the road towards Whiterun once again... and possibly have an unexpected encounter?

See you then!


	16. Chapter 15: A Random Encouter

A/N: Would you look at that? It's time for chapter 15! Onwards to Whiterun! After a slight detour that is!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas.

And let's get to it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: A Random Encounter<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I checked my map, and noticed that it was almost a straight shot westwards back to Whiterun. I decided I'd go cross country towards that city. I first traveled southwest, skirting along the edge of the mountains. I soon found myself heading along the edge of a field of steaming hot springs, indicating likely volcanic activity in the area. In the center of this region there was a single peak, that was somewhere between a large hill and a small mountain. I wasn't sure why, but I felt the need to visit that peak.

I crossed the hot springs, which luckily weren't dangerously hot, and reached the foot of the small mountain. I climbed up its slopes, noticing the steam venting from fissures in the ground. Due to the fairly small size of the mountain, I reached the summit rather quickly. The summit this crest was strewn with the bones of many different creatures. Right in front of me, there was a rune covered Word Wall. And resting on the rocks nearby was a _Dovah_, a Dragon. Its scales were an earthy brown color, with a slight bluish tinge around the edges of each scale.

I now knew how to speak its language and could attempt to respectfully ask it to let me examine the wall then leave in peace. Even better, when I looked into its eyes, I saw intelligence.

I knew that it was worth a try… I would attempt to talk the dragon down.

"Greetings _Dovah_," I said in Dragonspeech, "my apologies for disturbing you".

"You speak our tongue, mortal?" replied the dragon, "how unusual… what do you want?"

"I wish to examine the runes on that wall," I said, "nothing more, nothing less. If you would allow me to do so, I shall then leave you in peace and continue on my way".

"Interesting," said the dragon, "you have an odd aura, mortal, you wouldn't happen to be _Dovahkiin_, would you?"

_'No_ sense_ denying what I know to be the truth,'_ I thought.

"You are correct," I said, "I shall not deny it: I am_ Dovahkiin_".

"I see," said the dragon, "but why take the time to talk to me? By the simple fact of what you are, we should be enemies".

"Really? I never heard that before," I said, "I know that the _Dovahkiin_ is supposed be a Dragonslayer, but that doesn't I have to senselessly kill every_ Dovah_ I come across. I'll obviously defend myself if I'm attacked, but otherwise I'm content to allow _Dovah_ to live".

"How intriguing," said the dragon, "I shall allow you to pass, _Dovahkiin_, but I fear what may occur if Alduin discovers I let you live…"

"Why follow him, then?" I asked, "You are capable of making your own choices. You don't_ have_ to fight for him".

"Then who would I fight for?" asked the dragon.

"You don't have to fight for anyone if you so choose," I replied, "but if you're interested, I know of a _Dovah_ who's working to oppose Alduin…"

"NOW you have my attention," said the dragon, "can you contact him?"

"Sure, hold on," I said.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I think I may have an ally for us..."_

_"I noticed,"_ Lokhunnonvul replied,_ "I'll be right down to interview this Dovah for myself"._

"He'll be here soon," I said.

A couple of minutes later, Lokhunnonvul came flying in, landing on this bone-strewn crest. This large hill was quickly becoming quite crowded.

"Greetings, I am Lokhunnonvul," he said, "and you are…"

"My name is Kooriizstrun," he said, "I hear you are trying to stop the World-Eater".

"I am," replied Lokhunnonvul, "well, I'm trying to help the _Dovahkiin_ to do so. What are your feelings about this?"

"I am… uncertain," said Kooriizstrun, "while he did resurrect me, I don't feel I owe Alduin that much… I don't want to be his minion. While I didn't ask to be resurrected, I do appreciate a second chance at life".

"If you don't mind me asking," I said, "how did you die, anyway?"

"I… fought for Alduin during the dragon war, long ago," said Kooriizstrun, "the Blades killed me. But let me say that being dead gives you a new perspective on life. I now wish to atone for my past actions".

"I have a way you could do so," Lokhunnonvul said, "Do you remember that resistance group that existed during the dragon war?"

"Yes," Kooriizstrun said, "they were quite a thorn in Alduin's side. What about them?"

"I am, as far as I can tell, the last surviving member of that group," said Lokhunnonvul, "if you want, you could join me, and together, we could fight against Alduin".

"You'd… allow me to join you?" Kooriizstrun said, "It would be an honor. Oh, and _Dovahkiin_? Feel free to examine the Word Wall whenever you like".

I nodded to him, and then stepped over to the word wall. I could now understand every word inscribed upon its surface. It read _'Het nak brit kaaz Anurassa, wen faad nis kos evenaar orin naal Krah dinok._ Translated: Here lies the beautiful cat Anurassa, whose warmth cannot be extinguished even by the Cold of death'.

As had happened several times before, one of the runes started glowing, and I felt the word pour into my mind… this flow of power felt icy cold.

_'Krah… Cold… Frost Breath,'_ I thought.

"I thank you for this opportunity_ Dovahkiin_, while have been here I did take the time to read that wall for myself," said Kooriizstrun, "as you can probably guess from my name, I am a Frost-breathing Dovah. As a way of thanking you for allowing me to live, I shall share my knowledge of the word _Krah_ with you".

He then started glowing, and the strange knowledge transfer thing happened again.

"Well then Kooriizstrun, shall we be off?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"Yes, let's" replied Kooriizstrun, "and Dovahkiin? Thank you again".

With that, the two of them flew off, leaving me to continue along my way. I climbed back down the hill heading off towards Whiterun once again.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it! Next time... Our hero finds some... Companions.

See you then!


	17. Chapter 16: Companionship

A/N: Well qould you look at that? it's the next chapter! let's get to it shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't Own The Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Companionship<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

After getting back on the road, I reached Whiterun with little difficulty. I passed through town, heading up towards the home base of the Companions: the mead hall Jorrvaskr. I walked up to the strangely shaped building, and entered the front door. Inside, I was almost instantly greeted by a familiar face, Aela the Huntress.

"Welcome to Jorrvaskr," said Aela, "What do you need Argonian?"

"I'm here to take you up on your previous offer to join the Companions," I said.

"In that case," Aela replied, "You should speak to the Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. You will find him in this chamber in the basement. He's in the last room at the end of the hall".

I nodded to her in thanks, and headed to speak to Kodlak Whitemane. I found the room in question without any difficulty, but paused outside the room, since I could hear that someone else was already in there talking to him, and I didn't want to be rude by barging in. One of the people in the room said something about how he 'Feels the call of the blood', whatever that means. A much older sounding voice replied by calling it a 'burden to bear'.

I decided that it was time to enter. I knocked on the door.

"You may enter, it's not locked," said the older voice.

I stepped into the room, and was greeted by the sight of two men. One looked to be a skilled warrior, and the older man may have been just as skilled at some point, but I could see a bad infection on his leg, which would prevent him from doing much anymore.

"Kodlak White-Mane?" I asked.

"That would be me," said the older man, "Well, Argonian, what do you need?"

"I am interested in joining the Companions," I said.

"I don't think you would fit in amongst us, lizard," said the younger man.

"Vilkas!" Said Kodlak, "never you mind him, we've got some open beds for those with the fires of battle burning in their hearts. But I must ask… how are you in battle?"

"I am fairly competent with a blade, but there is always room for improvement," I said.

""I see," said Kodlak, "Vilkas, take our guest out back… see how he can handle himself".

"Yes, Harbinger," said Vilkas, "Follow, Argonian".

I followed Vilkas back up to the main hall, then out the doors at the back of the room. We emerged into a training area. On a hilltop to the left, I saw what looked like an ornate blacksmith's forge. I remembered hearing rumors of this place: it was the famed Skyforge, supposedly the best forge in all of Skyrim.

"Now then," said Vilkas as he drew his sword and shield, "Attack me!"

I drew my own blade, and started swinging at him. Every blow I threw at him, he blocked. I then focused my strength and struck out with a more powerful attack, breaking through his defenses, and knocking him over.

I sheathed my sword and offered Vilkas my hand. He accepted it, with gratitude.

"Thank you," said Vilkas, "It seems you do have some promise. But you're still just a whelp to us. We'll find you some work soon enough, though. In the meantime, I have a small task for you: take my sword up to the Skyforge. Eorlund Gray-Mane is waiting to sharpen it for me".

I accepted the sword from him, and climbed up the short staircase to the famed Skyforge. It resembled an unusually ornate blacksmith's forge with a massive eagle statue watching over it. I found Eorlund working hard, and waited until he wasn't busy before speaking to him.

"Excuse me, Eorlund Gray-Mane?" I said, "Vilkas asked me to give this sword to you for sharpening".

"Really," Eorlund replied, "he asked you… or ordered you?"

"I'd say it was a little bit of both," I replied.

"I see," said Eorlund, "there is one thing you must remember: nobody truly leads in the Companions, they haven't had a true leader since the days of Ysgramor. There's no reason for you to act subservient".

"Be that as it may," I said, "they've been doing this longer than I have, so I feel it's sensible to listen to those with more experience with me".

"True enough," said Eorlund, "Oh, before you go I have a small task for you: could you take this shield to Aela for me?"

I nodded and accepted the shield, and then went back into Jorrvaskr. I found Aela easily, and went over to speak to her.

"Aela, I have brought you your shield," I said.

"Ah, thank you," Aela said, "I heard about you bout with Vilkas… how do you think you would do in actually combat against him?"

"I do not know," I replied, "he seems skilled, though I don't see what reason I'd have to do anything more than spar with him".

There was something else as well, but I kept it to myself for now… several of the people in this place seemed to have an odd, almost feral power around them.

"A good point," said Aela, breaking me from my thoughts, "go speak to Farkas, he will show you around".

I stepped back to find Farkas, only to be greeted by what appeared to be Vilkas' twin brother.

"Greetings, Argonian," said Farkas, "follow me".

He led me down the stairs into the living quarters, and into one of the dormitories.

"This is where you will be sleeping," said Farkas, "just pick whichever bed isn't being used, if you need work talk to one of the other Companions".

"Thanks," I said, "I'll talk to you later".

I thought on the strange aura that several of the Companions had. I realize now that only five of the people here had this aura around them: Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Kodlak, and that scarred man who was talking to Aela earlier. I decided to consult with my dragon ally about this strange energy.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I have now joined the Companions"._

_"Good,"_ Lokhunnonvul replied, _"but you sound… uneasy. Is there a problem?"_

_"I'm not certain,"_ I thought,_ "but I've noticed that five of the people here, the senior members from what I can tell, have a strange aura around them… it feels wild, untamed, feral"._

_"Interesting,"_ Lokhunnonvul replied, _"I have several ideas what this could mean… have you seen any signs of daedric worship there?"_

_"No… I haven't,"_ I thought, _"then again, I haven't seen every corner of this place yet…"_

_"Hmm,"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul, _"all I can suggest is that you keep an eye out… there's obviously something interesting going on there. The Companions are likely hiding a secret of some sort, if you can earn their trust, they will probably let you in on it. Just keep looking, and you shall receive your answer"._

I came out of my reverie, and turned to my personal thoughts.

_'What in Oblivion have I gotten myself into now?'_

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time... let's see how Lokhunnonvul is doing shall we? See you then!


	18. Chapter 17: Initiation

A/N: And here we go! this isn't the most exciting chapter, I know, but it has an important event for later.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Initiation<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

After the _Dovahkiin_ closed our mental connection for now, I continued my flight towards my base of operations at Highpass. Flying just behind me was Kooriizstrun, our apparent new recruit. Before I took him to Highpass however, I needed to ensure his loyalty to our cause. We came into land at the currently unoccupied mountaintop of the Skyborn Altar. While the Dovah do not follow the Divines, Akatosh is still _THE_ Great Dragon, and is therefore respected by all _Dovah_. And this happens to be the easiest shrine dedicated to him for us to access. On top of that, Skyborn Altar was where our group was originally founded.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Kooriizstrun.

"Before I can truly accept that you are on our side," I said, "I require you to oath yourself to our cause. Are you ready to take the oath?"

"Yes, I am," said Kooriizstrun.

"Good let us begin," I said, "do you, Kooriizstrun, swear to protect _Keizaal, Taazakaan, ahrk Lein_?"

"I swear to this," said Kooriizstrun.

"Do you swear to oppose Alduin, the World-Eater," I said, "and to guard the world from him even if it costs you your life?"

"I swear to this," said Kooriizstrun.

"Then, I must welcome you to our order," I said, "let us continue our journey".

We then took flight once again, this time with our true destination in mind: Highpass.

* * *

><p>After a lengthy flight, including some fight diversions to make us more difficult to follow, we arrived on the western slopes of the Druadach Mountains. We came in for a landing at the carefully concealed lair of Highpass. I led Kooiizstrun inside, and helped him get settled in, finding a decent chamber for him to rest in. afterwards we sat down for a chat.<p>

"So, Kooriizstrun, I have some questions for you," I said, "I need to know: do you have any idea where Alduin has his lair?"

"_Krosis,_ unfortunately, I do not," Kooriizstrun, "Only those on his inner circle know that. The only way you'd be able to find out that information is if you were able to convince one of his loyalists to betray him".

"That sounds like it would be easier said than done," I replied, "Can you think of any particular _Dovah_ who'd be willing to do this?"

"I cannot," said Kooriizstrun, "You'd have to find one yourself. So what is the end result of your plans, Lokhunnonvul?"

"I plan to aid the _Dovahkiin_ in stopping Alduin," I said, "I shall do what I can to help the _Dovahkiin_, from giving him advice up to fighting at his side. Once we find where Alduin has his lair, we can stage an assault that place. But for now, we must wait… and allow the _Dovahkiin_ to gather the strength he will need to be capable of facing Alduin".

We then headed deeper into Highpass once more. Kooriizstrun pulled my attention to a mural in the main chamber that I somehow had managed to miss seeing before.

It depicted a _Dovah_, bound by a series of chains. However, it didn't appear to be a prisoner. Rather, it seemed to be patiently waiting… surrounding it was a series empty pedestals, each one surrounded by symbols, and in the center where all chains came together, was the symbol of the _Dovahkiin_.

Below all this was an inscription. It read: _'Wah viik Alduin, faal Dovahkiin fent staadnau ok suleyk, ahrk fundein faal viing do ok sil!_' Translated: 'To defeat Alduin, the Dragonborn shall unbind his power, and unfurl the wings of his soul!'

This was certainly interesting… next time the_ Dovahkiin_ contacted me, he should know about this find. For now though, he needed focus on the task in front of him. Who knows… maybe he'll find out about it on his own?

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time: Shouts-at-Sun gets his first real work from the Companions.

See you then!


	19. Chapter 18: Proving Honor

A/N: And here's the next Chapter: this time, I managed to fit two quests into one chapter. Ready? then let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original concepts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Proving Honor<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

After a decent night's rest, checked in with the senior members of the Companions for work. I found out that Farkas was looking for me. I searched him out, and checked to see what he needed.

"Greetings Farkas, you were looking for me?" I asked.

"Yes, we've had word of a troublemaker right here in Whiterun," said Farkas, "I don't know what the fight is about, but it doesn't matter. I need someone to go out there and look tough to scare that milk-drinker into submission".

"Hmm… alright, I'll take the job," I said.

"Good, your target is Armen, right here in town," said Farkas, "Remember, you're only supposed to rough him up… I don't want to hear about a killing, understand?"

I nodded to him and stepped out of Jorrvaskr. I found my target almost immediately. Stepped up to Armen with empty hands.

"Armen, I am here to resolve your dispute," I said.

"You won't intimidate me that easily!" Replied Armen, raising his fists.

I quickly blocked with my own, and then retaliated with a swing of my own. Mine was successful, and put Armen off-balance. I stepped in and swung again, knocking him to his knees.

"Okay, Okay!" said Armen.

"You know what have to do," I replied.

"I know… I'll go apologize right now," said Armen.

I stepped away, returning to Jorrvaskr. I went inside and found Farkas waiting for me by the door.

"It's done," I said.

"Yeah, I saw," said Farkas, "good work. Oh, and Skjor was looking for you. He should be out back in the training area".

I stepped into the training area behind Jorrvaskr and easily found the scarred older nord.

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been keeping an eye on you," said Skjor, "It's good to see you've been setting in well. But now I've got some real work for you. About a week ago, a scholar came to Jorrvaskr, and told us where we could find a fragment of Ysgramor's Blade. We want you to go retrieve it for us. If you can recover it, we will consider you a full-fledged member of the Companions. Your destination is Dustman's Cairn, northwest of Whiterun. Farkas will be your Shield-Brother. Now, get going".

I turned around to go find Farkas, only to discover he was already waiting for me.

"I guess you already heard about our goal?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" asked Farkas.

"Yes, let's head out," I said.

* * *

><p>We walk down the hill through the city of Whiterun. As we approached the gate, I overheard a conversation between a couple of Redguards about some woman they were searching for. My attention was caught, but I was busy at the moment. Farkas and I exited the city, and headed down the hill to the outer gates. From there, we trekked cross-country to the northwest. It was a fairly short hike, and the only opposition we came across were a few wild animals, though I did spot a large campfire with a group of giants milling around it, along with a few mammoths. Anyway, it wasn't long before we arrived at our goal, a tomb entrance sunk into the ground. Farkas and I descended the stairs and entered Dustman's Cairn.<p>

Inside, we descended more steps, fight our way past a few skeevers along the way. We wound our way through the first few chambers before arriving in a larger, cavernous chamber. I performed a quick check of the chamber. There we a couple portcullises, both solidly locked, thus eliminating those paths for the moment. There was also a third nook in the wall of the chamber: this one was open and had a lever inside. I stepped towards the lever but paused in the doorway and looked up: there was another portcullis. This was obviously intended as a trap, but I didn't see any other choice.

"Farkas, hang back for a moment," I said, "I'll pull the lever and trigger the trap".

With that, I stepped over and pulled the lever, causing the portcullis to slam down behind me. It also opened another portcullis nearby.

"Good catch," said Farkas, "but now you're stuck… hold on, I get you out…"

While he was saying this, I saw an unfamiliar group of warriors sneaking up behind him.

"Farkas, duck!" I shouted.

My warning came just in time. Farkas ducked and rolled away just as the warrior swung his blade.

"We knew you would come here, beast!" said the warrior, "The Silver Hand will hunt you down wherever you run!"

"Who said anything about running?" said Farkas.

He then backed towards the gate I was stuck behind, and released a bestial growl. He then hunched forwards and began transforming! He grew taller, his ears became those of a wolf, and fur sprouted all over his body. Farkas raised his lupine head and lunged at the warriors, who had now identified themselves as the 'Silver Hand'. The rest of the battle… Suffice it to say that the lycanthrope that was Farkas tore the Silver hand to shreds. For a moment, I could just stand there, mouth agape.

'Well that explains the strange feeling I got off of him,' I thought.

"You alright?" asked Farkas, his voice surprisingly clear despite his form.

"I should be asking you that question," I said, "How'd you do that?"

"It's a… special gift granted to certain members of the Companion," said Farkas, "We call it 'Beast Form'. Now, hold on for a moment, I'll get you out of there".

With that, he ran off to the left. A couple of seconds later, the gate preventing me from leaving slid open. I stepped out of the alcove and was met by Farkas, now back to his normal self. I stepped over and examined the equipment that our attackers were using. I turned out to be cheap armor and silver plated weapons… neither were better that what I was already using. We then continued deeper into the tomb, moving quietly to avoid disturbing the Draugr.

Unfortunately, the Silver Hand weren't being nearly as cautious. As a result we were attacked by both the Silver Hand and the undead. Anyway we fought our way past them, going through first a series of overgrown passages, followed by crumbing hall. Farkas and I battled our way through our foes, both living and undead. Soon, we reached the iron door to the lower crypts. As we entered, I felt an odd pull within my spirit… something was calling me forwards.

In the first section of the lower crypts, we found ourselves on a bridge with fences on either side. In the room down below, we saw the Silver Hand fighting against the Draugr they'd foolishly disturbed. I decided it would be best to hang back for now and let our foes settle their differences. Eventually, the Draugr managed to overwhelm the Silver Hand. That was Farkas and my queue to head down there. We descended a set of stairs and followed the hallway as it looped down into the lower part of the crypt. Farkas and I charged in side by side, and hacked into the remianing Draugr at the same time. After we cleared the chamber, we took a moment to examine the chamber. I noticed that the door leading forwards was solidly locked, in appeared rather difficult to pick. I then spotted that the dust coating one of the room's many urns had been recently disturbed.

I checked inside the urn, and sitting right on top of its contents was a key! I took the key with me and tried it in the lock: It turned with ease. We opened the heavy doors and emerged into what appeared to be an alchemical lab. We moved on into the adjacent hallway, finding the direct path to our goal was blocked by a collapsed tunnel. Instead, we entered into the rough-hewn tunnel… one clogged with spider webs… big ones.

Farkas and I sliced our way through the webs, and came into the spider's lair. Unsurprisingly, a group of Frostbite Spiders descended from the ceiling, including one particularly massive one. We hacked into them, Farkas with his blade, and me with my sword and Flames spell. After we defeated the Spiders, we continued forwards, fighting off a few more Draugr on our way to the final chamber. When we entered the final, I noticed that the walls were lined with sarcophagi. On the altar at the far end of the room, was what appeared to be a fragment of a weapon… from its shape, it was most likely part of a large axe. This had to be our goal. But the moment I saw what was behind the altar, I lost focus on my surroundings: There was a word wall!

I stepped slowly towards the wall, with Farkas follow behind me, looking confused. I stepped right up to the wall, and felt everything around me seem to fade away. I then read the words engraved upon the wall.

"_Qethgol vahrukiv kiir jun Jafnhar, wo los ag nahlaas Yol do lot dovah Lodunost_," I said, "This stone commemorates the child king Jafnhar, who was burned alive by the Fire of the great dragon Lodunost".

Then, as had occurred several times before; the knowledge of a new Thu'um burned itself into my mind.

_'Yol… Fire… Fire Breath?'_ I thought,_ 'Now that will be useful!'_

"Uh… what was all that about?" asked Farkas, "why was there energy flowing out of the wall just now?"

I concentrated for a moment and put the spiritual energy I'd absorbed from Sahloknir towards my newest ability.

"You aren't the only one with strange powers, Farkas," I said, "Let's just get that artifact and get out of here…"

I picked up the weapon fragment lying on the altar. The Draugr apparently didn't like that, since they broke out of their sarcophagi as soon as I picked it up. It seemed like a good time to field test my newest Thu'um. I stepped towards the Draugr and took a deep breath.

"_YOL_!" I Shouted.

With that, a gout of fire shot from my mouth, striking the Draugr. I then rushed in started hacking away with my sword. Farkas and I fought hard together to take out the Draugr, but it seemed that for every on that fell, another replaced it. Eventually though, after we fought off about twenty Draugr, an exit open up on the upper section of the chamber.

It seems that behind one of the sarcophagi was an access tunnel. Farkas and I trekked up the tunnel. We soon came to a hidden door that lead us back into the tomb's entrance. From here, it was only an easy hike back to Whiterun.

* * *

><p>Back in town, we headed up the hill to Jorrvaskr. We found Skjor in the training area once again.<p>

"You've returned," said Skjor, "do you have the fragment?"

"Of course," I said, "here it is".

I handed it over, and then watched as the other members of the Companions came out to join us, forming a circle of judgment, with Farkas moving to stand next to Kodlak.

"We come together to judge whether this warrior, the Argonian Shouts-at-Sun, is fit to join our ranks," said Kodlak, "Who would speak for him?"

"I will speak for him," said Farkas.

"Would you raise your blade in battle alongside him?" asked Kodlak.

"I would do so with all my strength," replied Farkas.

"Would you stand in his defense?" asked Kodlak.

"I would shield him with my life if necessary," replied Farkas.

"And would you raise a mug in his honor?" asked Kodlak.

"I would gladly do so," replied Farkas.

"Then I am honored to officially induct our newest member," said Koldak, "May he bring glory to the Companions".

"Thank you, Harbinger," I said.

The Companions then returned to their usual positions. Meanwhile, I headed down into the living quarters of Jorrvaskr, and lay down on one of the available beds. I then turned my thoughts towards Lokhunnonvul.

_"Lokhunnonvul, I think I found out what that odd feeling I got from some of the Companions is about: they're lycanthropes,"_ I thought, _"They seem like good people, though... what do you think?"_

_"I thought as much,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"All I can say is trust your instincts. You may need to do things that go against what you'd normally do, but do not stray from the road you walk. Krosis, it nearly slipped my mind: I need to tell you about an unusual mural I found here at Highpass. It shows a Dovah what is chained up but not imprisoned, and it has a prophecy relating to you… to paraphrase, it says that to defeat Alduin, you must unbind your power and unfurl the wings of your soul"._

_"That's… certainly saying something,"_ I thought, _"For now though, I'll continue working with the Companions… it's still better than working with Delphine!"_

_"Ha! You're certainly right about that,"_ Lokhunnonvul replied,_ "Anyway… as always, use caution Dovahkiin, You still have some distance to go before you can truly stand up to Alduin…"_

With that, the connection closed for now, leaving me to continue down the path laid out before me.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: The First Seal is broken. See you then!


	20. Chapter 19: Breaking the First Seal

A/N: And here's another chapter! It is time for the first seal to be broken. on an additional note, the encounter with the Spriggan and the deer I mention in this chapter actually did occur to me in-game.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Breaking the First Seal<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning, I went back upstairs and found Farkas waiting for me.

"We've received a new job that might interest you," said Farkas.

"Really, what is it?" I said.

"We've gotten word of some trouble in The Rift. We need someone to deal with it," said Farkas.

"What sort of trouble?" I asked, "What would I be up against?"

"Bandits," said Farkas, "thieves and criminals, nothing too dangerous".

"I'll take the job," I said.

"Good, your destination is Broken Helm Hollow near Riften," said Farkas, "travel safely".

Before I left on this mission, I stepped up to the Skyforge to get a new weapon from Eorland. Of the options he gave, I selected a finely crafted Skyforge Steel longsword.

I headed out of Jorrvaskr and left Whiterun, heading southeast. My journey was fairly uneventful, with nothing but a few wild animals and the occasional highwayman to bother me. When I reached my destination, I climbed up the slopes of the mountain, entering the cave next to a picturesque waterfall.

Inside, I found out that it was a rather small cave. I carefully avoided the bone alarm trap near the entrance, allowing me to catch the bandits off guard. It turned out that this troublemaking bandit group consisted of only five people. As a result, it took very little time to clear them out. Overall, my travel time on this assignment was far longer than the time it took me to actually complete the task.

* * *

><p>With the job done, I started back towards Whiterun. While on the road, I noticed a forgotten trail on the opposite side of the river which headed off to the west. Assuming my sense of direction was correct, this trail would be a good shortcut to reach Whiterun! I decided to try it.<p>

I crossed the river, and started up the trail. A short distance along, I was attacked by a Spriggan, along with a random deer that it enthralled. After dealing with this strange battle, I continued up the path. I soon came upon a ruined fort. I saw faint makings on the wall that read 'Gallows Rock'. I marked down this fort's location on my map, deciding I could come back later when I wasn't busy. Just as I was getting ready to leave, a group of warriors appeared from the fort and attacked me! I was left with no choice but to defend myself. After I took them out, I realized that I recognized their armor: they were members of the Silver Hand!

I decided that it would be a good idea to keep going and leave these people to their business for now… though I had a feeling I hadn't seen the last of this place.

I continued along the rough path once more and managed to pick my through the mountains and descended towards Whiterun. By now it was starting to get late into the evening. Back in town, I went to Jorrvaskr and found Farkas waiting for me inside.

* * *

><p>"Farkas, I completed the job," I said, "It turned out to be just five guys squatting in a small grotto".<p>

"Really?" said Farkas, "Well good work. Here's your part of the reward".

With that he handed me a moderately sized bag of gold.

"Also Skjor wanted to see you," added Farkas, "He should be out in the training area".

"Alright, thanks," I said.

I went out into the training yard behind Jorrvaskr and found Skjor easily.

"You wanted to talk to me Skjor?" I asked, "Have you got a job for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something important," said Skjor, "I've been observing your work ethic, and I think you're ready. This time I've got something… special planned for you. Instead of a job, this is a gift. Follow me to the Underforge."

I did as he requested. I followed him towards the steps to the Skyforge, but he then stopped and pushed a rock near the base of the stairs. The seemingly solid wall slid out of the way, revealing a cave. Skjor and I stepped inside, followed by Farkas and Vilkas. We walked towards the back of the cave, where we came upon a strange altar, with a large bowl in the center. And standing behind the altar… was a werewolf.

"Do not worry," said Skjor, "Aela has volunteered to be your… donor for the blood ritual. We do this in secret since Kodlak wishes to throw away this gift we've been given. Now, let us complete this".

With that, he drew out a dagger and took Aela by the arm. He then made a small cut, and Aela's blood ran into the bowl.

"Drink now," said Skjor, "and join us in the shared blood of the wolf".

I was apprehensive about doing this… but I thought back to what Lokhunnonvul told me: to keep going, to not give up opportunities to gain strength, no matter how strange they seem at the time. I steeled myself, cupped my hands together, and drank the blood from the altar.

The effects were almost immediate: I felt a bust of feral strength flowing through me, felt my body beginning to change… but something seemed odd. In my mind's eye, I saw a _dovah_ and a _grahiik_, a dragon and a wolf, staring at each other and circling each other. A doorway appeared, and the wolf leapt through it.

This brief vision faded, and I observed my surroundings. I was outside, it the training yard behind Jorrvaskr. I immediately knew that I had been transformed: my sharp claws were evidence of that. My eyesight much improved; even in the dark of the night, I could see as clear as day. My sense of smell was also excellent, and I could smell the people clear across the city. I could also hear much better than usual, as well. What I heard was troubling.

"I think I heard something from over here," said the guard, "We should go investigate".

"Don't be ridiculous," said a second guard, "If there is something over there, the Companions can take care of it".

"Maybe," replied the first guard, "but still, I haven't seen any of them for a while… what if they are in trouble?"

"Fine," said the second guard, "but it's on you when this turns out to be nothing".

I had to think quickly… what should I do?

_"Kill them,"_ snarled a bestial voice from within my mind, _"they are weak, destroy them, hunt them down"._

"_That is unwise,"_ said a much more sensible voice,_ "they have done nothing to you. Rather, it would be wise to retreat for now. That wall looks like a decent escape route…"_

I thought on both voices words, and quickly realized that I preferred the second one's idea. I dashed towards the city's wall, and leapt over it easily. I landed on the slope on the far side, and started loping down to the pains below. At the moment, it didn't matter where I was going… It just felt good to be running free across the plains. A while later, I found a small nook of a cave formed by a rocky overhang. I stopped here to rest. Just then, I felt a strange shift within me again. I quickly worked out what this was: I was returning to normal… or at least as normal as I get these days. I felt my body shifting back to normal, and then lost consciousness…

* * *

><p><span>Shouts-at-Sun's Mental Realm<span>

I was back here… it seems. Something was different, though: I was flying over my mental realm at extreme speed. I passed over the area where the Dovah I'd absorbed flew free. I continued onwards beyond the normal bounds I was familiar with, further and deeper into the depths of my mind I went. I passed beyond the area where I could see the ground… all I could see was a complete abyss.

Then, I saw something. Up ahead was what looked like a cave. I flew into the cave and landed just inside. I wondered what this place was… buried so deep within my mind. As I continued deeper inside, came to a door. It looked like the puzzle door in the depths of Bleak Falls Barrow. I stepped up to the door and rotated the rings into the proper alignment, and then inserted my fingers into the 'keyhole'. The rings of the lock spun in response, and stopped on images of a dragon, a wolf, and an owl. The door then slid open. I stepped through the doorway into the dark chamber beyond.

I felt something familiar yet foreign within the chamber. I noticed a channel next to me that was filled with oil and small chips of wood. I prepped my Flames spell, and applied it to the flammable materials. It caught fire instantly, and spread quickly illuminating the entire chamber. I immediately saw the source of what I was feeling within this chamber: there was a dragon in here!

It was chained up so a number of pillars around the room, but from the looks of it, it wasn't imprisoned… It almost looked like it was here by choice. It had taken notice of my arrival, and lifted its head to look at me. As I watched, a portal appeared within the chamber, and the wolf I'd seen in my previous vision leapt through, and landed on one of the short pillars the dragon was chained to. When the wolf landed on the pillar, it turned into a statue. As this occurred, the chain attached to the pillar simply vanished, loosening the dragon's bindings somewhat.

The dragon stared at me and gave me a genuine smile. It didn't say anything, but I could tell that it was thanking me, and urging me to continue down the paths I wished to follow. Suddenly, everything began to get indistinct, as I faded back to consciousness…

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! I wonder what changes this we cause to our hero...

Next time: we start clawing away at the Silver Hand. See you then!


	21. Chapter 20: The Silver Hand

A/N: And here's the next chapter! I dicided to make the first change a visible one, though not all of these changes will be physically noticeable.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: The Silver Hand<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I began to wake up. I didn't immediately recognize my surroundings. I was in a small campsite somewhere in the mountains, and in right in front of me was Aela. I also realized that my armor was missing!

"Ah good, you're awake," Aela said, "Are you feeling alright? Your transformation was not an easy one".

"I think I'm okay," I said, "but I have a couple of questions: First, where are my clothes?"

"I have them right here," said Aela, "Here, take them".

With that, she handed me my armor, weapons, and other equipment.

"Thank you," I said, "next question: did anything… particularly strange occur during my… transformation?"

"You did appear to be having a strange reaction to the blood," said Aela, "your scent became quite strange, you began to whisper in a language I am unfamiliar with, and for a moment, it almost looked like you were sprouting wings! Do you have any explanation for this?"

"Maybe… how well do you know the legend of the Dragonborn?" I asked.

"I am familiar with it, of course," said Aela, "A warrior who is mortal in body but who has the soul of a dragon. Why, what about it?"

"I am one," I said, "It is possible that I was having a reaction due to the dragon part of myself clashing with the blood you shared with me".

"You're Dragonborn?" said Aela, "interesting, I wonder if that explains what happened to your tail"

"What do you mean?" I said, "What happened?"

"Check for yourself," said Aela, "I'm surprised you didn't already notice".

I glanced back to examine my tail… to say I was surprised would be an understatement: My tail had become longer, more flexible. And on its end… was a sharp tail-blade… just like that of a Dovah, a dragon! I also checked quickly and saw that I didn't have wings… for now at least.

"Divines… so that's what it all meant," I muttered.

My tail-blade was diamond-shaped, and looked quite solid. I swung it against a long within this small campsite. I felt the impact, and saw the notch I had carved into the wood.

"Well, then," I said, "This will certainly come in handy…"

"Um… so, should we get going?" asked Aela.

"Ah,_ Krosis_, of course," I said, "where are we, anyway".

"We've near Gallows Rock, and base for the Silver Hand," said Aela, "You've… had experience with them before, correct?"

"Yes, in Dustman's Cairn with Farkas," I said, "Also, more recently I came by this exact location on my way back from my last assignment, near Riften. The people guarding this place attacked on sight".

"Guess that explains why there's no one guarding the exterior," said Aela, "Come, we must be going, Skjor went on ahead… alone".

"He went in alone, without a Shield-sibling?" I said, "That seems unwise… we better go catch up to him".

* * *

><p>With that we headed over and entered Gallows Rock. Just inside, we found our path blocked by a portcullis. However, there was a pull chain right next to the portcullis to open it, so this wasn't really much of an obstacle. From there, we descended down a staircase, reaching a combination mess hall and sleeping quarters. There were some Silver Hand stationed here, some on watch, with others sleeping. Aela drew her bow, and started the battle with a precision headshot to the closest enemy, downing him instantly. I then rushed in, tossing spells and swinging my sword. One of the Silver Hand swung his silver sword at me at neck level. I quickly ducked under this attack, and almost instinctually swiped my foe with my tail-blade. This caught my foe off guard, and he was too stunned to react. As a result, he took the full brunt of my attack square in the chest, caving in his armor and likely breaking something. In any case, he fell to the ground, dead.<p>

I looked around for more targets, and found that the area was clear.

"Good work," said Aela, "let's keep going".

I nodded, and we continued into the next chamber, ignoring the door that was barred from the opposite side. We passed through a narrow hallway, disposing of a Skeever along the way. Around this point, I noticed a foul odor prevalent in this place… it smelled like caged animals and decay. We climbed up some stairs, and came upon a small prison. There were more Silver Hand on the far end of the room, but they hadn't noticed us yet. In the prison cells, there were several dead werewolves, and one living one. Aela had spotted this as well. I took a closer look at the still living werewolf, and noticed that I didn't recognize this particular one, and neither did Aela.

"I don't know this one," said Aela, "but with what we've seen of this place so far, it's likely that it has gone feral. It would be best to let it be".

"Maybe," I replied, "but if we let it out, it might go after the Silver Hand first, since they were the ones who were torturing it…"

I stepped up to the cell door, looked the werewolf behind it straight in the eyes, and unlocked the cell. The werewolf responded by rushing out of the cell and towards the Silver Hand. It quickly slaughtered them, and then ran back towards me. As it got close, it paused, backed up, and then turned and ran around me, giving me a wide berth. The werewolf then ran right past Aela and towards the entrance.

"Well, that was odd," I said.

"Indeed," replied Aela, "It must have seen something about you that quelled its desire to attack".

We continued deeper inside, and headed down the southern stairs, and entered the Great Hall. Here, we encountered more Silver Hand. Aela decided to use her beast form, and ran forwards, ripping into our enemies. I considered doing the same, but decided against it for now. Instead, I kept watch on Aela's back to prevent her from getting surrounded. After we cleared the room, Aela, who hadn't shifted back yet turned towards me… and then paused with a shocked look on her face.

She then changed back to her normal self.

"Shield-Brother, I know why that feral lycanthrope fled from you," said Aela, "When I looked at you just now, while I was transformed, you looked much more menacing".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It looked like you had a ghostly image of a dragon surrounding you," said Aela, "I think that would be sufficient to deter most predators".

"Well, if nothing else, this means I won't have to deal with being attacked as frequently while travelling," I said.

"Interesting way of thinking," said Aela, "But let's keep going, there shouldn't be too many chambers to explore, so Skjor should be near. We should also be cautious of the leader of this camp, there's a reason he's called Krev the Skinner".

I nodded in reply, and we continued further into Gallows Rock. We passed through the main sleeping quarters, and into the final chamber.

Directly in front of us was one final batch of Silver Hand. All around the chamber were tanning racks and pelts… many of them not belonging to any normal animal. And on a stone table in the back of the room… was Skjor's body. We were too late to save him.

Aela and I rushed towards our foes, and worked to divide their focus. After a short time, only Krev the Skinner was left standing. I rushed towards him, blasting him with lightning, followed by a flurry of slashes with my sword, and finishing up with a powerful stab with my tail-blade. After he fell, Aela and I stepped over to examine Skjor corpse.

"Damn!" said Aela, "Skjor should have known better… he shouldn't have come here without a Shield-sibling!"

"Aela… will you be alright?" I asked.

"Skjor's death will not go unavenged," said Aela, "I know the location of another Silver Hand camp. I have heard of a group of them hiding out at Orotheim, in Hijaalmarch Hold. I want you to go there and kill their leader. I'll stay here for now… Skjor deserves a proper funeral. Once you find what they have planned, come find me in Jorrvaskr. Now, get going".

"I shall complete this task Shield-Sister," I said.

I continued down the shortcut at the back of the area, which lead me back to the mess hall back near the entrance. I then exited Gallows Rock, heading off towards my next destination. As I stepped outside, I decided to update Lokhunnonvul on my progress.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I have been inducted into the inner circle of the Companions"._

_"That's excellent news!"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"so I am guessing that means they granted you their special ability to you?"_

_"Yes, and that's not the only thing that's happened,"_ I thought, and then proceeded to describe to him everything that I'd seen in my dreams, and the new traits I'd gained.

_"That's… incredible, Dovahkiin!"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"What are you planning to do next?"_

_"I'm heading to Hijaalmarch Hold, to track down a group of werewolf hunters known as the Silver Hand,"_ I thought, _"after that I was going to head back to Whiterun"._

_"In that case I do not have much in the way of advice for you right now,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul,_ "Other than the standard warning to use caution"._

With that, the connection closed for now, and I continued down the road towards Hijaalmarch Hold.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! next time we start down the road towards Orotheim... See you then!


	22. Chapter 21: A Dwemer Ruin, Sorrow's Mask

A/N: And Here's the next chapter! Orignally, this was only going to be a short side journey, but it turned into a chapter of its own. By the way... it _is_ a complete conicedence that I gave my Dragonborn a name that can translate directly into Dragontounge. I honestly did not plan that.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scroll series, Only my origanal ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: A Dwemer Distraction and the Mask of Sorrow<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I set off down the road towards Orothiem, which from my map seemed to be almost due west of my current location. As I climbed over the first ridge along my path, I saw a staircase leading up towards some Dwemer ruins.

'I probably should keep going and complete my current assignment,' I thought, 'but a small detour won't hurt…"

I climbed up the steps and approached the ruins. Above the door, there was a word engraved in Dwarven. Underneath that someone had scrawled a word: 'Raldbthar', which I assumed that was the name of the ruins. I pushed open the large metal doors and stepped inside.

Just inside the ruins, I came across a group of bandits sitting next to a campfire. Straight ahead, the passageway was obstructed by a pair of fire jets that were firing in an alternating pattern. The first three bandits quickly took notice of me and attacked. I slashed the first with my sword, blasted the second with my Sparks spell, and stabbed the third with my tail.

Seeing as the straight path was blocked by the fire jets, I detoured down the side tunnel. I traversed this passage, dispatching bandits as I went. I soon emerged out onto a balcony overlooking a larger chamber that looked like it might have been some sort trading center in the distant past. Around the campfire in the room below, there were about five bandits, and on the balcony with me was a pair of ballista, each having a lever next to it.

I noticed that the bolts loaded into the ballistae had some sort of canister just behind the tip. I attempted to turn the nearest ballista to aim directly at the bandits, but that part of its mechanics was frozen from disuse. I then saw that this ballista was aimed directly at a pool of oil. I smirked slightly and pulled the lever next to the ballista, firing the bolt. The bolt shot forwards, struck the pool of oil, and exploded! This lit the oil, and took out the bandits.

I then descended to the main part of the room. I checked the bandit's corpses and came up with a few useful items, such as a few hundred gold, and a key to something. The best item I found among these bandits belongings was a spell tome labeled 'Ice Spike'. I immediately read it, learning the spell. It was more expensive than any spell I'd previously learned, but it would be worth it. I then performed a thorough search of the area. As I saw from the upper level, this area appeared to have been a marketplace. There were counters around the room covered with various items, ranging from pieces of scrap metal, to chunks of ore, to refined ingots. In one corner of the room, I found a locked gate. I examined the lock and quickly realized I'd never seen a lock this complex before… luckily, I brought plenty of lockpicks.

* * *

><p><span>Twenty minutes later<span>

I'd finally cracked the lock! Though, it cost me a small mountain of picks. I stepped into the small, overly secured alcove and examined what I'd gotten for my efforts: a variety of ore chunks, some gemstones, and a pair of Dwarven gauntlets. These were better that the steel ones I'd been wearing, so I traded them out… I can only guess what the next adventurer who come across the place thinks when he or she finds my old gauntlets lying here.

I then pushed open the door leading deeper into the ruins. The door opened surprisingly easy. It seemed like they were perfectly balanced on their hinges. In the next passage, I saw a series of hatches sticking out of the walls. As I got closer, the hatch cycled open and a large metal sphere dropped out. Then, the top of the sphere opened and a figure unfurled from within, forming into the shape the torso of a warrior, complete with sword and shield. It seems I'd come across my first Dwemer machination. I drew my sword and slashed away at the sphere guardian, only to be met by the loud 'CLUNK' as my blade met my foe's metal body.

I then dodged back as the Dwarven Sphere attempted to counter with an attack of its own, then swung my tail-blade forwards to strike my foe. It glanced off, not doing any real damage. Realizing this method wouldn't work against this foe, I focused on using my sword to bash it apart. Soon enough, I managed to break something vital and the Dwarven Sphere fell to the floor in pieces. I searched through its components, and came up with a jar of some sort of oil, a soul gem, and some scrap metal. I then continued deeper into the Dwemer city.

The next obstacle I came across was a set of spinning blade traps along a staircase that seemed to no visible trigger. I carefully moved up the stairs, using the alcove along the wall to dodge the spinning blades. Once I safely reached the top, I heard the trap shutting off once again. I continued into the next chamber, which seemed to be a major pipe junction. In this room I was attacked by some spider automatons. I smashed them with my sword, while dodging the cycling pistons and flame jets. After clearing the room, I climbed up the steps to the chamber's upper level.

Here, I came across a solidly locked treasure chest. It turned out to be an extremely complex lock, but I got lucky and cracked it on my second try. In the chest I found some gold, a handful of gemstones, and a suit of Dwarven armor. I quickly swapped the steel armor I'd been using for the Dwarven armor, and then put my old armor into the chest. After adjusting the armor to fit properly, I continued along the path before me, which lead to the lower level of the city.

I descended the stairs to the lower level, quickly dodging another spinning blade trap. At the bottom of the stairs, the passageway opened up into a large courtyard with a fountain in the center. As I stepped out into the chamber, I saw… something running at me. It was some sort of hunched forwards creature, wielding a rough-hewn sword and some sort of shield. It was also wearing was looked like a loincloth. It didn't look like it was willing to be reasonable, so I drew my own sword and prepared for battle. This creature wasn't overly tough, and fell quickly. I then got a chance to take a better look at it: Its skin was very pale, likely due to it spending so long underground. Its eyes were strange… I soon realized that it was blind! Lastly, there were its ears: they were long and pointed, like those of an elf. Putting all this together I worked out what I was looking at: A Falmer, a member of the feral, forgotten race of elves.

As I stepped away from the corpse, I saw about ten more Falmer approaching from the small huts around the chamber. I crouched slightly and prepared for battle.

The first five rushed me in a tightly clustered group, apparently intent on overwhelming me. Unfortunately for them, I had an advantage.

"FO… KRAH!" I Shouted.

The icy blast shot forwards, engulfing the enemies rushing me. When the attack cleared, I saw that I'd taken out the one directly in the middle, while severely weakening the other four. I then rushed them and hacked away with my sword and tail-blade. They fell rather quickly. The other half of the enemies in the chamber hesitantly backed away, then fled completely.

_'Huh, that was strange,'_ I thought, _'I guess they somehow 'saw' that aura that Aela mentioned, despite being blind'_

I left this courtyard heading down the next, heavily trapped passage. I moved down the passage, carefully avoiding the pressure plates while fighting a few more Dwemer machines. After navigating past all the hazards, I came to an array of four buttons, each on its own pedestal. At first glance, they all seemed identical. Upon closer examination, however, I noticed that the third button from the left was cleaner than the rest. Hoping this was a clue, I pushed that button, while being ready to dodge back in case I was wrong. Luckily, my guess was correct, and the nearby gate slid open.

I passed through the now open gate and arrived in a larger chamber. The chamber was dominated by a large platform with a button in the center, flanked by a pair of stone towers with braziers on top. These braziers were currently unlit, and the geared mechanisms sticking out the sides of these towers were malfunctioning. Across the chamber from this structure was a drawbridge, which was currently raised. Around the perimeter the chamber were more Falmer huts.

Long story short, the Falmer rushed out of their huts, I fought and defeated them, and then began looking for a way forwards. I tried the button, but it didn't seem to be working. I looked around the chamber, and found that one of the sets of gears in the room was jammed by a piece of scrap metal. I gave the hunk of scrap metal a tug, and it slid loose easily. This caused the gears to start turning freely, as did one of the sets of gears on the central platform.

'_I see,'_ I thought,_ 'so that's what I have to do'._

I looked around the area further and found two more blockages in the system: a femur, and a skull. That left me with only one more set of gears to fix. Going on a hunch, I dived into the pool of water next to the platform, and found the fourth blockage directly under the platform. I removed the last blockage, letting this final set of gear start turning freely once again.

I resurfaced and climbed onto the platform. I saw that both braziers were now burning brightly, and all the gears were spinning away. I stepped over and pushed the button. The drawbridge slowly lowered revealing the way forwards, along with a large mechanical man. It was one of the strongest class of Dwemer machinations: a Dwarven Centurion!

It stomped forwards, armed its crossbow and started firing. I dodged quickly, and then ran towards it to go on the attack. We ended up fighting in the middle of the platform, with me hacking away while strafing around it, moving faster than it could turn. Eventually, I managed to get behind it, and noticed what looked like an important pipe on its back. Thinking quickly, I stabbed my sword directly into the area. This resulted in a large burst of steam as the Centurion fell to the floor.

I searched through the Centurion's components, and came up with essentially the same sort of items I'd been finding on my earlier foes, with the addition of some sort of strange spherical object. It was made up of three metal rings forming a framework around a freely rotating sphere with red diamond-shaped spots on the sides. I had no idea what this component would be used for, but it looked valuable.

After I finished collecting items from the Centurion, I crossed the bridge to the chamber the Centurion came from. In this chamber there was a square mechanism with a slot on the top for some sort of round object. I checked among my belongings, and soon worked out that I lacked the item I needed to use this machine. Instead, I continued to the far end of the chamber and arrived on a round platform with a large lever in the middle, and sets of gears connected to tracks on the wall.

I pulled the lever, and with a hiss of steam, the platform started rising towards the surface. The platform came to a stop within a small surface structure, not far from my entry point. I pulled the lever next to the gate and it swung open, allowing me to leave. I descended the stairs, heading back towards the main road.

I started down the road once more, but soon felt something drawing me north-west, up towards the summit of a nearby mountain. I found a disused trail leading up the mountain, and as I neared the summit, I noticed a word written in draconic runes on what might have once been an archway. It read 'Shearpoint'. I continued up to the relatively flat summit of the mountain and saw three things: A Word Wall, an ornate sarcophagus, and a dovah.

The dragon immediately flew towards me, intent on attacking. I could see that its eyes showed no signs of life. It was one of those… what was the term Lokhunnonvul used? _Dovah Volaas_, an unliving dragon: there would be no negotiating with this dragon.

I drew my sword and prepared my Ice Spike spell. The Dovah Volaas made several passes, attempting to claw me as it swooped by. It the came to hover directly above me, preparing to Shout.

"_YOL… TOOR… SHUL_!" Shouted the dragon.

I dodged its fiery blast, and countered with a few ice spikes. The _Dovah Volaas_ was obviously angered by this, and landed to face me directly. I rushed over to its flank and used a shout of my own.

"_FO… KRAH_!" I Shouted.

The icy blast lashed at the _Dovah Volaas_, dealing significant damage. I then slashed away that the dragon with my sword, while striking the weaker more vulnerable areas with my tail-blade. After a fierce battle the _Dovah Volaas_ fell. It then started burning away, while I absorbed its tortured soul.

I then healed the wounds I'd received during the battle and prepared to examine the word wall. However, before I could get close enough to read the word wall, the sarcophagus burst open and an undead creature emerged. This definitely wasn't some run-of-the-mill Dragur: It appeared to be an extremely powerful lich; it was holding a staff shaped like a dragon's head, and was wearing a strange mask. On top of all that, it was also floating a short distance off the ground. I instantly knew that I was in for tough battle.

The lich raised its staff and fired it at me, launching a massive fireball. I dove out of the way, and barely avoided being immolated. I launched an ice spike at the lich, only to watch as my spell dissipated against my foe's ward spell. I then rushed towards the lich, dodging from side to side as the launched more fireballs from its staff. I soon reached my foe, and started to hack away it with both my regular weapon and my tail-blade. After a fierce melee, the lich fell disintegrating into dust and leaving behind its mask and staff. I stepped over to these remains and collected both of these items. The staff would be a useful item in a pinch, while the mask positively hummed with energy. I dusted the mask off and found a single word inscribed on its interior surface: 'Krosis'.

Now that the area was finally clear, I stepped over to examine the word wall. It read: _'Modir fin Gut wahlaan qethsegol zeymahii vahrukt, Oskar fin Mey, wen Zul los sahlo, arhk ni sahrot Thu'um do ok brod'_. Translated: 'Modir the Far raised this stone for his brother, Oskar the Fool, whose Voice was weak, and not the mighty Thu'um of his clan'.

I then noticed that three of the words written on this wall were resonating with power. As I examined them closer, all three words filtered into my mind together, settling into place.

_'Zul… Voice, Mey… Fool, Gut… Far, Throw Voice,'_ I thought, _'I'm not sure how useful this will be to me, but I'm sure I'll figure something out'._

After this, applied the Dragon Soul I'd just absorbed to my new Thu'um, and then decided to query Lokhunnonvul about this strange lich I'd encountered.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I just encountered a powerful lich guarding a word wall. It was wearing a heavily enchanted mask with the word 'Krosis' written on it. Do you have any idea about what this creature was?"_

_"I do,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, sounding mildly worried, _"What you just described is a Dragon Priest. They were the leaders of the Atmoran Dragon Cult… they were strong supporters of Alduin. It only makes sense that they would return along with Alduin. As I'm sure you just discovered, they are rather powerful and quite dangerous. I also recall that they had a base in the ruins now known as Labyrinthian. I believe there were eight main priests, with the addition of the ninth head priest. It's possible that if you are willing to do so, you could collect all of the masks. I suggest against actively seeking them out for the moment, the ones who bear the masks are each a major threat… it might be safe to discover them incidentally. That is all I can tell you about the Dragon Priests. Did you need anything else for the moment?"_

_"That's all I needed for now,"_ I thought, _"thank you for the information"._

_"You are welcome, Dovahkiin,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"travel safely, Zaanahstkrein"._

"_Zaanahstkrein?"_ I thought.

_"Geh, Dovahkiin,"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul,_ "I decided that with the changes that have begun to occur to you, I should call you a name befitting a Dovah. It did not take me long to realize that you name could translate directly into Dragontongue!"_

_"I hadn't thought of that,"_ I thought, _"It does seem too strange to be a coincidence…"_

_"I cannot say one way or the other about that,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul,_ "Aanyway, as I was saying, travel safely, Zaanahstkrein"._

With that we closed the mental connection for now, and I started down the road once more, heading towards Orotheim.

* * *

><p>AN: and I'm out! Next time: onwards to Orotheim... See you then!


	23. Chapter 22: To Orotheim

A/N: And Here's the next Chapter! I also noticed that the name I chose for the dragon in this chapter is rather ironic, given what occurs with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls Series, Only my Original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: To Orotheim<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I descended from Shearpoint and got back on my way towards Orotheim. Checking my map, I worked out it would be fastest to cut west across the central plains surrounding Whitrun. I did just this, passing a good-sized windmill and a few ruins and tombs, and close to Dustman's Cairn, as well. Soon, I turned northwards as I passed a small cottage with a sign hanging above the door that read 'Drelas' Cottage'. As I move north across the rocky terrain, I hear a roar from the skies. I looked up and saw a _Dovah_ circling a nearby peak. I also felt the power of a _Thu'um_ resonating from that summit. I headed towards that mountain, hoping for a peaceful outcome but preparing for battle if that wasn't possible.

The _Dovah_ took notice of me, and changed course to intercept me. I flew towards me, and then came to hover above me.

"An Argonian," said the _Dovah_, "why do you approach Eldersblood Peak?"

"I feel the energies of a _Thu'um_ resonating from the summit," I said, "I wish to investigate. If possible, I would like to examine the word wall located on the mountain's summit, then leave. If you would allow it, I will do that, and then leave you in peace".

"I cannot allow you to do that," said the _Dovah_, "you are _Dovahkiin_, my enemy. I will not betray Alduin. I will not allow you to leave this place".

I took a deep breath, and resigned myself to the coming battle.

"It that is your choice," I said, "then so be it. But may I ask you one thing? What is your name, _Dovah_?"

"Why do you wish to know?" asked the _Dovah_.

"I simply wish to know the name of the one I am to do battle with," I said.

"I am Vedziidun," said the _Dovah_, "are you satisfied _Dovahkiin_?"

"Yes," I said, "are you ready, Vedziidun?"

He nodded I response, and our battle began.

Vedziidun started the battle with by launching his Thu'um at me.

"_FO… KRAH… DIIN_!" Shouted Vadziidun.

I quickly dodged his attack, and countered with one of my own.

"_YOL_!" I Shouted.

My _Thu'um_ struck true, hitting Vadziidun. He then flew higher, and started flying off into the distance. He then rolled sharply and came in fast for an attack run. I prepared to slash his as he flew by… but then I noticed that he was coming in too low. Unless he pulled up, he was going to hit a nearby boulder! I realized he wasn't pulling up… I rolled to side and watched as he clipped the boulder and knocked himself out of the sky, and crashed to the ground, digging quite a furrow in the process.

_'Ouch,'_ I thought.

I ran over to where Vedziidun had ended up after his crash. He had badly injured himself, judging from the gashes all over his body. He slowly got to his feet, and looked thoroughly embarrassed about this accident.

"Do… you need a moment to recover, Vedziidun?" I asked.

Vedziidun looked at me for a moment, took a deep breath, and answered.

"Finish me, _Dovahkiin_," said Vedziidun sadly, "that crash broke my wings… I can no longer fly".

It was true… his wings were hanging limply at his sides.

"I have one request," said Vedziidun, "finish me off with your tail-blade… slay me like a _Dovah_".

I honored his request, and finished him off by stabbing him at the base of his jaw with my tail-blade. Then, as had occurred several times before, his body began to burn away and his soul transferred to me, leaving only his skeleton. I then climbed up to the summit of the mountain, which Vedziidun referred to as Eldersblood Peak. At the summit, I easily located the word wall, and examined it.

"_Nonvul Bron, dahmaan daar rok fin Fadiiz Bormah: Pruzaan Zun ko Keizaal los hahdrim do dwin-sul kendov_," I read, "Noble Nord, remember these words of the Hoar Father: The best Weapon in Skyrim is the mind of a steel-souled warrior".

I then felt as the new word flowed into my mind.

_'Zun… Weapon… Disarm,'_ I thought,_ 'this could certainly be useful'._

After applying Vedziidun's soul to activate my new _Thu'um_, I then worked my way down the far side of the mountain, arriving in a steep river valley. I worked my way down the valley, passing a small fisherman's shack. As I reached the end of this valley, where it joined up with a larger one, I finally came upon my destination: Orotheim.

I entered the small cave, and immediately encountered a group of Silver Hand. They turned to look at me.

"Well… what do we have here?" said one of the Silver Hand, "It appears to be one of the Companions… you will not leave this place, beast!"

"You know, someone else said that exactly the same thing to me earlier today," I replied. "Of course, he happened to be a dragon so his words carried a bit more weight than yours".

"And what," asked the Silver Hand cockily, "happened to the dragon?"

"Why it's right here," I said, "_ZUN_!"

A pulse of energy shot forwards, sending my foes' weapons flying.

"What in Oblivion?" yelled the Silver Hand in surprise.

I didn't give them a chance to recover: I rushed forwards and attacked with my sword, spells and tail-blade, quickly defeating them. I then advanced deeper into the cave, noticing that the Silver Hand had seemingly pushed out the normal bandits who'd likely been the previous occupants of this cave. Further in, I came across the rest of the Silver Hand in this small cave. I disposed of them with little difficulty, and then searched to see if they were in possession of anything worth collecting. They weren't.

I then found a fairly pointless chain that opened a shortcut back to the entrance, which saved me a grand total of two steps. I exited Orotheim, and started back towards Whiterun.

Back in town I headed straight to Jorrvaskr and went inside to speak to Aela.

"I've returned from my assignment, Aela," I said.

"Good," Aela replied, "I've been running interference for you, but I think the old man's getting suspicious".

"I see," I said, "Anyway, do you have any jobs for me at the moment?"

"I do," said Aela, "I have heard that the Silver Hand have acquired one of the fragments of Wuuthrad. I would like you to retrieve it".

"Alright, I accept this assignment," I said, "What's my destination?"

"I have heard that they are camped out at Faldar's Tooth, near Riften," said Aela, "now, get to it".

I nodded and stepped outside, heading out of the city once again, heading towards the Rift.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we head out to Faldar's Tooth. See you then!


	24. Chapter 23: Retrieval

A/N: And Here's the next chapter! This time, we journey to Faldar's Tooth. Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Retrieval<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I started down the road towards Faldar's Tooth, in the Rift. For the first leg of my journey, I followed the same route I had towards Ivarstead. Not far down the road, I ran into a courier.

"Pardon me, I have a letter for you," said the courier.

He then handed me the letter, then hurried off before I could reply. I opened the letter, examining its contents. I quickly realized that it was written in the same hand as the previous mysterious letter I'd received.

'Shouts-at-Sun,

Your progress so far shows hope for the future. However, you still have quite a ways to go before you are ready for the final confrontation against the World-Eater. The world needs you to gain as much strength as you can. In that regard, know that you can find additional power at Northwind summit.

Signed, A Friend'.

I checked my map, and noticed that Northwind Summit was only a short distance off the route I'd be taking anyway, so it would be a sensible detour. Though, I was still left wondering who sent me this mysterious letter…

In any case, I continued down the road, fighting the occasional wild animal along the way. Before too long, I'd arrived at the long abandoned mine which lead to Northwind Summit. Inside the mine I faced off against a few skeletons, and then climbed up the various ramps leading to the upper exit.

The upper exit let me out near a ruined mining camp. Over to the left were a word wall and treasure chest… and a Dovah. I looked it right in the eyes, and saw nothing. It was another Dovah Volaas. I knew that this meant I had no chance to dissuade this dragon from battle.

I prepared for combat, drawing my sword, Ice Spike spell, and focusing myself to Shout. The dragon took to the skies, and flew over to begin its attack.

"_YOL… TOOR… SHUL_!" Shouted the dragon.

I quickly rolled out of the way, and then countered with a Shout of my own.

"_FO… KRAH_!" I Shouted.

The power of my Thu'um struck true, knocking my foe off balance for a moment. It quickly recovered, and came in to land to attack me directly. I dodged past its snapping jaws, then launched a pair of Ice Spikes, then started hacking away with my sword.

Before long, the Dovah Volaas fell, and started burning away as I absorbed its soul. I then examined the treasure chest, collecting some precious gemstones, a dwarven helmet, some gold, and a Bound Sword spell tome. I then examined the Word Wall. As part of what was rapidly becoming a nearly daily occurrence for me, I felt the new word etch itself into my mind.

_'Laas… Life… Aura Whisper,'_ I thought,_ 'sounds like it could come in handy'._

I applied my newly acquired dragon soul towards learning this Thu'um, and then headed back through the mine and continued down the road.

Further down the road, I passed an old fort, though it appeared to be currently occupied by bandits. After this, I passed through the small town of Shor's Stone and, after a bit more hiking I arrived at Faldar's Tooth.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Faldar's Tooth was a small fort, and that the only way in was the front gates. I stepped up to the gates and heard the Silver Hand within shouting about releasing dogs upon me. I found out that they were being literal: the portcullis open, and a pair of wolves rushed me. From the scars covering their bodies, these wolves had been very badly treated. I sliced my way through them, and then entered the walls of the fort. I was soon attacked by the Silver Hand. I fought past the warriors guarding the outside of the fort, and then descended to the fort's interior.<p>

Inside, I carefully dodged the traps guarding the entrance, and soon came to a converted dungeon, which was now being used as a kennel. I saw more Silver Hand up ahead, and decided to use the opportunity they'd unwittingly provided me. I opened the cages, allowing the wolves to roam free. As I'd hoped, the wolves ran towards my foes and attacked them. Soon enough, both sides had worn themselves down, allowing me to clean up the stragglers.

Next, I came to a narrow hallway that I used as a chokepoint to draw my enemies into. I got their attention and then retreated into the hallway, prepping my Ice Spike spell in both hands. All three of my foe from the next room tried to rush me, only to be struck down by carefully aimed ice spells: the first one was struck in the head, the second through the neck, and the third right in the chest.

I then progressed into the room I'd lured them from. I found that they'd set up a fighting pit, complete with a bar and a betting area. I picked open the lock on the chest behind the counter in their betting area, and found a decently large pile of gold and jewels. I exited this arena, and entered a flooded passage, soon coning upon a locked gate. I opened by using the pullbar on the balcony opposite the gate.

I continued down the only available path, and found that the Silver Hand had set up their own blacksmith's forge down here. I fought off the Silver Hand members guarding it, and then continued ahead, eventually coming to the door leading back outside.

Once I passed through the door, I found myself on the ramparts. Out here, I faced off against several more Silver Hand, and another wolf. Now that the area was clear, I searched the area for the fragment of Wuuthrad. I found the artifact I'd been to find inside a ruined tower tucked in one corner of the fort. I placed into my pack, and then hurried back to Whiterun, not allowing myself to get distracted from the task at hand.

* * *

><p>After some hiking, I reached the city of Whiterun, and hurried to Jorrvaskr to deliver the artifact. I went into Jorrvaskr, and found Aela waiting for me.<p>

"Aela, I have it," I said, "I have the fragment of Wuuthrad!"

"Good work," said Aela, "However, the old man's caught on to what we've been doing… and he want to talk to you".

"I see," I said, "In that case, maybe I should bring him the fragment of Wuuthrad to show him?"

"Good idea," said Aela, "oh, and a bit of advice: be truthful when you talk to him… though, you don't have to reveal everything".

"We'll see," I said, "I'll go talk to him now".

I descended the stairs into Jorrvaskr's basement, and walked to the end of the hall, entering Kodlak White-Mane's chambers.

"You… wished to speak with me, Harbinger?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, I did," said Kodlak White-Mane, "Please, sit".

I did as he requested, and too the chair adjacent to his own.

"Now then," said Kodlak, "I hear you've been busy".

"Yes, Harbinger," I said, "a mission went bad, and Skjor ended up dead. I've been striking blows against the Silver Hand in retaliation. Also, I found another fragment of Wuuthrad".

"While I understand your and Aela's desire to avenge Skjor's death, it has gone too far. There will likely be repercussions for what has occurred… ones we can't predict. I also see that the others have shared the blood with you. Now I have a question for you: do you know how we came to have this beast blood?"

"No, I don't," I replied honestly, "though I'm guessing there is an interesting tale behind it".

"You are correct about that," said Kodlak, "As you may have heard the Companions have been in existence for nearly 5000 years. However, we have only been saddled with the beastblood for a few hundred years. One of my predecessors was a somewhat shortsighted: he made a deal with the witches of the Glenmoril Coven that if the Companions would hunt in the name of Hircine, they would be granted great power. However, there was deception in this deal".

"If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is?" I asked.

"Exactly," said Kodlak, "It turns out that while they were truthful about the power they granted us, they conveniently didn't mention the side effects. Lycanthropy is a disease, not only of the body, but of the spirit. Upon death, those inflicted with this disease claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some of us, the prospect of the eternal hunt is a boon. However, I am a true Nord, and to me this is a curse, for I wish for Sovngarde to be where my spirit finds rest".

"A noble pursuit, Harbinger," I said, "Is there anything I can do to help you achieve this goal?"

"There is actually," said Kodlak, "I have spent the recent years researching a method to cure this affliction, and have come up with solution. The answer lies in the very ones who cursed us with this condition in the first place: the witches of Glenmoril Coven".

"I doubt they'd willingly remove the beastblood from the Companions," I said.

"I hold no expectations that they would either," said Kodlak, "rather, I want you to kill these witches and bring back their heads: the seat of their powers. Once you have their heads, return to me and we can discuss where to go from there".

"I shall not fail you, Harbinger," I said, "I shall return as soon as possible".

"Good," said Kodlak, "and thank you…"

I stood up and left Jorrvaskr, heading towards my new goal.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we hunt down the witches of Glenmoril Coven. See you then!


	25. Chapter 24: Blood's Honor

A/N: And here's the next chapter! let's get to it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, Only my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Blood's Honor<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I left Whiterun, and started west-southwest towards Glenmoril Coven. After avoiding a group of Thalmor, I entered a small pass and, shortly after crossing the summit, turned down a side road that looked like it might be a viable shortcut. Instead, I end up coming upon a wounded Nord sitting outside a small cave.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

"Not really," said the Nord, "my name's Valdr. I came here to Moss Mother Cavern with my friends to hunt some bears… but then they showed up".

"They? Who is they?" I asked.

"Spriggans," replied Valdr, "I didn't even believe they were real until now. I… Urgh!"

"Hold on," I said, "Take this potion!"

I quickly gave Valdr a healing potion, preventing his condition from getting worse.

"Ah… thank you, said Valdr, "as I was saying, the Spriggans attacked us and I was the only one to get away. I need to go in there and avenge my friends!"

He tried to get up from the boulder he'd been leaning against, but was still rather unsteady on his feet.

"Oh no you don't," I said, "I'll go into the cave and deal with the Spriggans. You're not in any condition to do battle at the moment".

"Alright, I'll wait here, but be careful," said Valdr, "I think there were three Spriggans in there".

I then entered Moss Mother Cavern, ready to face what lay within. A short distance inside I came across the body of one of the other hunters. Just beyond that, I came to the first Spriggan. I quickly hacked away at it with my Skyforge Steel sword. It soon started to fall, but began to heal itself. Before it could finish, I rushed in and stabbed it with my tail, defeating it. After extracting a piece of Taproot from its body, I continued deeper into the cave, soon encountering a bear. It took an Ice Spike to the head and soon fell. After that, I continued into the main chamber of the cave and came across the second Spriggan. It didn't last long, as I got a lucky strike with my sword.

I then searched around the cave, and found the third Spriggan concealing itself against a tree. I lunged at me, but I dodged in time and countered with an attack of my own, defeating the Spriggan. The cave was now cleared. I returned to the entrance and stepped back outside, where Valdr was waiting.

"Is it done?" asked Valdr, "Did you defeat the Spriggans?"

"It's done," I said.

"Thank you," said Valdr, "Now all that's left for me to do is bury my friends…"

He then reached into his pack and pulled out a finely crafted and well-worn dagger. He then handed it to me.

"I want to give this to you as a small payment for helping me. My friend Ari gave me this as a good luck gift, but I now want you to have it".

I accepted his gift, placing it into my pack.

"If you ever find yourself in Falkreath, I'll be sure to buy you a drink," said Valdr.

I gave him a quick nod, and then set off down the road once again.

* * *

><p>After hiking a short while longer I came upon my destination. At the base of the hill that the Glenmoril Coven was located in, I was attack by an antisocial mage. I disposed of her quickly, and then started up the slope towards the Coven. I passed by some bones arranged into some sort of totems, then entered the cave itself.<p>

I moved down the first passage, and then entered the central chamber where the first member of the Coven was waiting for me. I could tell from a quick glance that she wasn't a normal person anymore: her hands and feet more resembled the talons of a bird of prey, and she had feathers growing out of various places on her body. I quickly worked out what I was looking at: a Hagraven. I had only heard rumors of these creatures, that they are witches who allowed themselves to be transformed into something other to gain power. The Hagraven turned to look at me, and prepared for battle… but not before taunting me.

"Well, well," said the Hagraven in a rather croaky voice, "the beast returns! Your soul belongs to Hircine!"

"I think not," I replied, "while I may bear the burden of the beastblood, I also bear something much stronger… something I have had my entire life, but I only discovered recently…"

"And what might that be?" asked the Hagraven.

"I bear a power beyond anything you could hope to wield," I said, swinging my tail forwards for my foe to see, "The soul of a _Dovah_!_ FO… KRAH_!"

The Hagraven barely had time to react before she was engulfed by my_ Thu'um_. When the effects of my Shout cleared, the Hagraven was dead. I stepped up to its body and retrieved its head. I now had the item I'd come for… but I realized that Kodlak might not be the only one who wished to cure their lycanthropy. There were likely more members of the Glenmoril Coven around here. I should look for them, but I didn't want to stumble across them blindly. I needed a way to detect them…

_'Of course, that's it!'_ I thought.

"_LAAS_!" I Shouted quietly.

My_ Thu'um_ revealed several living creatures throughout the caves, four of which were shaped like people. I quickly worked out that those were my targets. Two of these targets were on the upper level, while the others were on the lower level with me. I decided to deal with the ones on the lower level first.

I entered the nearest tunnel, and soon arrived in a small chamber guarded by a Frostbite Spider and a Hagraven. I quickly disposed of them and retrieved the Hagraven's head. I searched the chamber, but found nothing else of interest. I returned to the main chamber, and then went down the other passage on this level. At the end of the passage, I came across another Hagraven, this time accompanied by a Skeever. They didn't last long. After clearing the chamber, I retrieved this Hagraven's head as well. After doing that, I returned to central chamber. It was now time to check the upper level.

I went down the first passage I found on the upper level, and soon came to what seemed to be the Hagraven's sleeping area. I defeated the lone Hagraven guarding this room and retrieved its head, bringing my total up to four. I searched the room, and found a few potions, and a treasure chest. Inside the chest I found the standard gamut of gold and jewels and soul gems, along with an un-enchanted Dwarven Longsword. I have to wonder why I'd been finding so many Dwemer artifacts just lying around recently…

In any case, I packed up the contents of the chest and headed back to the main chamber to find the last occupant of these caves. Down the last passage, I found the fifth Hagraven, along with another Frostbite Spider. I fought off both of them, retrieved the fifth and final head, and then checked the room. In the back corner of the room, I found an enchantment altar. This gave me an idea.

I stepped up to the enchantment altar and placed my newly acquired Dwemer Sword onto it, along with a fully charged greater soul gem. I then focused on the enchantment I wished to apply to the sword: Frost Damage. I then imprinted my sword's new name onto it: Frostblade. After this, I stepped back out of the cave, my appointed task now complete. I started back down the road to Whiterun, but something didn't feel right. I wasn't sure why, but I suddenly felt that I needed to get back to Whiterun… _now_.

* * *

><p>I hurried back to Whiterun as fast as I could, and quite nearly broke down the city gates in my haste. I rushed up the streets of the city, and arrived at Jorrvaskr just in time to see Aela take down a Silver Hand warrior. There we the bodies of several more Silver Hand lying nearby.<p>

"Aela," I said, "What's going on?"

"The Silver Hand attacked," said Aela, "That's what happened! Go talk to Vilkas".

I went inside Jorrvaskr and immediately found Vilkas, along with the bodies of more Silver Hand.

"Where have you been?" asked Vilkas.

"I was on an assignment given to me by Kodlak," I replied.

"Well I hope it was important because it meant that you weren't here to protect him!" said Vilkas.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Silver Hand attacked Jorrvaskr and killed the old man, and took all the fragment of Wuuthrad!"

"We… we need to get them back," I said.

"Exactly," said Vilkas, "Come with me, the two of us are going to assault the Silver Hand's main base. That's likely where they took the fragments".

"Right, let's get to it," I said.

The two of us left Jorrvaskr and pushed our way past the assembled crowd of townsfolk, heading out of Whiterun on our new mission.

* * *

><p>AN; And there we go! Next time: the Purity of Revenge. See you then!


	26. Chapter 25: Purity of Revenge

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Somewhat of a shorter chapter, but also a shorter quest. Also yes, I'm fairly sure that at least one of the Silver Hand in Driftshade Refuge is a Vampire.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Purity of Revenge<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Vilkas and I left Whiterun, heading north towards our destination: the Silver Hand's main camp, the ruined fort known as Driftshade Refuge. There, we would most likely find the stolen fragments of Wuuthrad. Our journey was fairly uneventful, other than dodging a giants' camp, running into some Ice Wraiths near a shrine to Talos, and also fighting a pair of Frostbite Spiders.

Eventually, we reached Driftshade Refuge. From the outside, it looked to be a fairly small fort. The external section was guarded by a pair of Silver Hand. One of them, the archer on the roof, fell to a single Ice Spike. The other guard was quickly slain by Vilkas' blade. After that, we enter the seeming small fort.

We descended the stairs, and wound our way through the first couple passages. I quickly worked out that this place was larger than it appeared, and extended well beyond its surface exposure. Soon enough, we arrived at the first major chamber. Here, Vilkas and I encountered a couple of Silver Hand, and quickly disposed of them. Once the chamber was clear, I checked the exits. The route directly across from our entrance was locked from the other side, so we went down the passage to the left instead.

This path took us through several small rooms before we came to a larger split-level chamber. Here, Vilkas and I were assaulted by a pair of orcish Silver Hand members. Once we defeated them, we descended to the chamber's lower level. I popped the lock on the treasure chest in the nearby nook, finding nothing more than a couple of potions, a handful of gold… and a lockpick. I still don't see the point for people to put their lockpicks in locked chests.

In any case, we continued down the next passage. We soon came to a small side chamber: the sleeping quarters. Inside, we found a single groggy guard, who quickly fell to a combination of my Ice Spike spell and a stab with my tail-blade. After this, Vilkas and I moved deeper into Driftshade Refuge, soon reaching a door labeled 'cellar access'. Seeing no other way to progress, we entered the cellar.

* * *

><p>The first section of the cellar turned out to be a storeroom full of barrels, along with a large pile of firewood. Curiosity got the better of me, so I opened one of the barrels. I was immediately hit with the odor of fermentation. The contents of the barrel obviously had a very strong alcohol content. After this, we continued further down the path, soon coming to a swinging wall trap that was triggered by a pressure plate on the floor. Vilkas and I carefully skirted around the pressure plate, and entered the next room. As soon as we entered, we were attacked by a small group of Silver Hand. We fought them off with a combination of our varied abilities, and then searched the room.<p>

The room was dominated by large still. It seems the Silver Hand had their own distillery down here! This was probably how they funded their group. From here, the only way we could see to go forwards was through a natural cave. In this chamber, I spotted pair of cages: one containing a dead horse, while the other was holding a living werewolf. Given what I knew about the Silver Hand, the werewolf made sense… the horse not so much.

Knowing there likely were more Silver Hand up ahead, I took the risk and freed the werewolf. It immediately ran off into the next chamber, providing a surprise for the Silver Hand. Vilkas and I followed after werewolf, and arrived in a chamber with a large hearth. The werewolf had taken out a couple of the Silver Hand before falling, leaving us with two more Silver Hand to deal with. Vilkas quickly ran one through with his sword, leaving only one for me to fight. I rush towards my foe, ducking under his wild swing. I then stabbed my foe with both Frostblade and my tail simultaneously. My foe fell, but as he did, his body began to crumble into dust! I then realized that his upper incisors we unusually prominent. There was only one conclusion…

"Vilkas," I asked, "do you know whether the Silver Hand has a stance on vampires?"

"No why?" said Vilkas, as he turned towards me.

He then saw what why I'd asked.

"Oh, that's why," said Vilkas.

Not sure what else to do, I scooped up a portion of vampire dust. Vilkas and I then moved up the stairs, returning to the upper level of Driftshade Refuge.

* * *

><p>We moved up the stairs quietly, and came upon a small group of Silver Hand gathered around a table. I took careful aim and struck down the nearest one with an Ice Spike. Vilkas and I then rushed in and struck the remaining enemies down. We then searched the chamber. Over in one corner, there was a large chest and some blacksmith's equipment. More importantly, on the table to Silver Hand had been gathered around were the stolen fragments of Wuuthrad! I gathered them up fragments and placed them into my pack. After checking the chest and collecting a decent amount of gold, Vilkas and I went down the hallway leading back towards the entrance. I unbarred the door, and we went back up the stairs and left Driftshade Refuge. We'd done it: we'd defeated the Silver Hand and recovered the priceless artifacts they'd stolen.<p>

There was only one thing left for us to do now. We set off down the road, back to Whiterun.

* * *

><p>AN: and there we go! Next time: Glory of the Dead. See you then!


	27. Chapter 26: Glory of the Dead

A/N Here's the next chapter! This time, we head out to Ysgramor's Tomb... and the first path is completed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Glory of the Dead<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Vilkas and I made our way back to Whiterun, and up the steps to Jorrvaskr. We saw that the rest of the Companions were gathered around the Skyforge, along with several of Whiterun's citizens including Jarl Balgruuf. We climbed up the steps to the Skyforge, and found that it had been temporarily been converted into a funeral pyre for Kodlak. Shortly after we joined the procession, Aela, Eorlund, and Vilkas stepped forwards and delivered and simple, albeit strong-hearted eulogy. Aela then lit the pyre, setting Kodlak's body ablaze.

A short while later Aela suggested that the members of the Circle withdraw to the Underforge to grieve over our loss. As I moved to follow the others, Eorlund stopped me.

"You have the fragments of Wuuthrad, correct?" asked Eorlund, "could you give them to me? I need to prepare them for mounting in Jorrvaskr".

"Of course," I replied and I retrieved them from my pack, "Here, you are".

Eorlund reverently took the fragments of Wuuthrad from me, examined them carefully, and then nodded.

"Thank you, there's one more thing you can do for me," said Eorlund, "Kodlak always kept a piece of Wuuthrad close to him. Since I don't see it here, it's possible that the Silver Hand didn't find it. Could you search Kodlak's chambers for the last piece?"

"Of course, I'll go look for it now," I said.

I descend the steps from the Skyforge, and entered Jorrvaskr. I then went into the basement and into Kodlak's chambers at the end of the hall. I then began my search. The display cases didn't look promising… too obvious. I checked the book on the desk, and discovered that it was a record of notable Harbingers. It was interesting, but not what I was looking for. After checking throughout the bookshelf and finding nothing, I moved into the second chamber, the bedroom. When I stepped into the bedroom, I felt something nearby. I noticed that the feeling was coming from the bedside table. I opened the drawer and, next to a small bowl, I found a journal. I picked it up, and found the last fragment of Wuuthrad underneath it. I retrieved the fragment, and then checked the journal.

The first entry was interesting… it seems that I wasn't the only one who'd been having prophetic dreams recently. Koldak described seeing himself fighting against the power of the beastblood alongside a stranger. A few entries later, I came to a familiar scene. It was the day I'd arrived at Jorrvaskr. In this entry, Kodlak revealed that I was the one who'd he'd seen in his dream! The rest of the entries described his view of my actions with the Companions; along with what he planned for me… it seems that Kodlak wished for me to become the new Harbinger! This was interesting, but for now but for now I had to deliver the last fragment.

I went back outside, and returned to Eorlund at the Skyforge.

"Eorlund, I found it!" I said, "Here's the last piece of Wuuthrad".

"Thank you," said Eorlund, "now, I believe that Shield-Siblings are waiting for you at the Underforge".

I gave him a quick nod and went into the Underforge. Therem I found Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela in a debate of what they should do. I quickly worked out that they meant about Kodlak's final wish: that his soul be purified by placing the head on one of the Glenmoril witches into a special flame within Ysgramor's tomb. I decided to put my two septims in.

"I think we should respect Kodlak's wishes," I said, "his soul should be allowed to rest where he wished for it to".

"What if we don't want to rid ourselves of the beastblood?" asked Aela.

"He didn't say you had to cure yourself of the beastblood, Aela," said Vilkas.

"Yes, if you wish for Hircine's Hunting Grounds to be where you go when you die, that's your choice," I said.

"You're right," said Aela, "even if some of us do decide to keep the beastblood, we should respect Kodlak's wishes".

"Then I guess we should head to Ysgramor's Tomb, correct?" I said.

"How did you know that?" asked Farkas.

"Eorlund sent me to search Kodlak's chambers to find the piece of Wuuthrad that he kept there," I said, "I found it underneath Kodlak's journal. Let's just say I got curious and read the journal".

"I see," said Vilkas, "then you are correct. Ysgramor's Tomb is where the souls of Harbingers past heed the call of northern steel. But we still need one very important item to enter the tomb. Wuuthrad is required to enter the tomb, and it's in pieces".

"Not anymore," said Eorlund, who'd just entered, "Wuuthrad may be legendary, but in the end it is still a tool. Tools are meant to be broken… and repaired!"

I looked at Eorlund, and noticed that he had a rather large battle-axe slung across his back. The design upon the blade looked familiar… just like the design on the fragments I'd recovered!

"You… You've repaired Wuuthrad?" asked Vilkas.

"Yes, this is the first time in a very long time that we've had all the pieces," said Eorlund, "and the flames of Kodlak's death fueled the rebirth of Wuuthrad!"

Eorlund then pulled Wuuthrad from his back, and handed it to me. I took the massive axe, and placed it across my back.

"We should get going," said Aela, "Ysgramor's Tomb awaits".

"Alright, but where is Ysgramor's Tomb?" I asked.

"I'll show you," said Vilkas, "give me you map".

I did just that and, after looking at it briefly added a new mark to the map. He then handed it back to me. I looked over the map, and found the new mark far to the north. It seems that Ysgramor's Tomb was located on an island in the Sea of Ghosts. After this we split up make our own ways to Ysgramor's Tomb.

* * *

><p>I trekked northwards, passing Driftshade Refuge and later a mountaintop lighthouse. From there, I carefully picked my way down the cliffs of Skyrim's northern coast. I soon reached the shoreline, and started jumping across the ice floes to a small island with a shrine of Talos at its rocky summit. As I reached this island, I heard a roar from overhead. I looked up to see a <em>dovah<em> flying circles above the island. I climbed to the top of the island, not sure what to expect. The _dovah_ soon took notice of me, and circled in lower to get a better look at me. I placed my hand on the hilt on my Frostblade, ready for whatever happened. The _dovah_ made another pass, and then flew off to the south, soon vanishing towards the horizon. I waited a few minutes to see if it was coming back, but it didn't.

This brief encounter over, I continued north across the ice floes of the Sea of Ghosts to reach the larger island that contained the Tomb of Ysgramor. I walked up the slopes of the island to reach the entrance of the tomb. I descended the stairs and entered the tomb, where I found Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela waiting for me. They were gathered around a large statue that must have been of Ysgramor. Also, from behind the wall to the left of the entrance, I felt a familiar tug on my spirit… there was Word Wall nearby.

"Ah, there you are," said Vilkas, "you need to give Wuuthrad to Ysgramor so we may proceed".

I nodded, and placed the large battle axe into the statue's hands. In response, the portcullis behind the statue lifted open. However, when I placed the axe into the statue's hand, I felt an energy running through me.

"Alright then," said Aela, "Vilkas, wait here and guard the entrance. The rest of us will keep going deeper".

"What will we be facing in here?" I asked.

"As we advance through this tomb, we shall be challenged by the spirits of the Companions of old," said Aela, "they shall challenge us, as to make sure that we are worthy of reaching the chamber were Ysgramor himself is entombed".

Taking note of what Aela said, I swapped my Frostblade out for my Skyforge Steel sword, since the frost enchanted weapon would be less effective against the spirits up ahead. Aela, Farkas, and I moved down the steps into the first burial chamber. As soon as we entered, the spirits began to emerge from the sarcophagi around the room. They rushed us, and we quickly fought them off. A second wave appeared, and we defeated them, as well. When the last of the ghostly Companions fell, the gate to the next chamber slid open.

The three of us move down the next staircase, arriving in another burial chamber. As before, once we were in the chamber the ghosts of the Companions rose to test our mettle. We fought them off valiantly, and then headed towards the exit at the far end of the chamber, which was choked with large spiderwebs. When we got close to the exit, Farkas paused, looking hesitant.

"Farkas, are you alright," I asked.

"I'm… fine. It's just that since Dustman's Cairn," said Farkas, "I've had a bit of a problem with those giant spiders. I'll head back and wait with my brother. You and Aela should continue forwards".

I accepted his choice, and Aela and I continued forwards, slicing through the webs that were blocking the passage. I switched back to my Frostblade for now, seeing as it was a stronger weapon when my foes had no resistances to the blade's enchantment. We then progressed into the web-choked chamber; ready for what we knew was waiting for us. A trio Frostbite Spiders came crawling down from the ceiling, venom dripping from their fangs. I quickly shot the nearest spider with an Ice Spike, while Aela did the same to the second with her bow. I then rushed in and ran the third Spider through with my sword. The two of us then went into the next room, where several more Frostbite Spiders came crawling out of the shadows, including one particularly huge one.

Aela and I used the same strategy for the previous fight, until we came to the giant spider. For that foe, I started off by launching an Ice Spike into its eyes, binding it. I then leapt onto its back and drove my Frostblade straight into its head. The enchanted Dwemer sword punched through the spider's thick exoskeleton with ease, freezing the monstrous arachnid from the inside out. I then withdrew my sword and leapt back off the now dead spider, landing with surprising agility given the weight of my armor. Now that the room was clear, I check the area for any treasures I could find. Next to the door way leading deeper into the tomb, I found a large chest. I carefully worked the lock open, and retrieved the contents. I found a few gems, some gold, and more interestingly, a spell tome! I decided to read it a little later.

Aela and I moved through the next couple burial vaults where we faced off against more ghostly Companions. We soon came to an apparent dead end, until I noticed the handle on the small dais at the end of the room. I pulled the handle, opening the nearby gate. We then went through the newly opened passage, quickly coming to a larger, shrine-like room. Another couple waves of Companion Ghosts attacked us here. Aela and I fought them off and, once the last one fell, the gate at the top of the room's northern stairs opened, allowing us into the final burial chamber.

In this room, we could see a large, very ornate sarcophagus behind a strong fence. And in the middle of the room, a brazier filled with blue flames. Aela and I approached this brazier, and watched as one more ghost appeared. This was one we both easily recognized: it was Kodlak Whitemane! As we watched, Kodlak stepped up to the brazier and motioned as if he was warming his hands.

"Kodlak," I said.

"Ah good, you made it," said Kodlak, "I, along with my predecessors are just pausing to warm ourselves here, pausing here where Hircine cannot easily find us".

"I see only you, Kodlak," I said.

"Of course you do," replied Kodlak, "I'm the only one you've know as Harbinger. If Vignar was here, he'd likely be able to several of my predecessors".

As I spoke to him, I noticed that I could in fact see something standing next to him… I couldn't actually make anything out, but I could detect a faint rippling in the air.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"You have the head of one of the Glenmoril witches, correct?" asked Kodlak.

"I do," I replied, "it turns out they were Hagravens".

"Then you must cast the head into the fire before you," said Kodlak, "only then can I be purged of the beastblood".

I nodded at him, and pulled one of the heads from my pack. I then threw it into the blue flame emerging from the brazier, which suddenly blazed higher. I watched as Kodlak's ghost began to writhe around, and saw that something was emerging from within him: a ghostly red wolf. I drew my sword once more, and began to hack away at it. Aela stayed back and shot the beast spirit with her bow. It was a tough foe, but with our combine efforts it fell. After the battle ended, Kodlak's ghost recovered from whatever was holding it down, and stepped over to me.

"Thank you for doing this, my friend," said Kodlak, "Now I may find my peace amongst my ancestors in Sovngarde. Goodbye…"

With that, he faded away, leaving Aela and I to find our way out. I know that I should of felt happy for him, but for some reason something felt wrong… but I couldn't put my finger on just what. That turned out to be a simple proposition: there was a staircase lead back towards the entrance. We climbed the stairs, but before we left, I searched the chest next to the exit door. Inside the chest, amongst the standard treasures, there was an ornate shield, the design of which matched Wuuthrad! I decide to take the shield with me, despite the fact I don't use shields. When I took the shield, I felt a similar burst of energy run through me to the one I had while holding Wuuthrad. Aela and I then climbed up the rough-hewn passage, eventually reaching a concealed door. I used the pull chain next to it, opening the door and revealing the entrance chamber, where Farkas and Vilkas were waiting for us.

"You've returned," said Vilkas, "were you successful?"

"We were," I replied, "Kodlak's spirit is now freed from the Hircine's grasp".

"That's good news," said Vilkas, "My brother and I shall return to Jorrvaskr now. What will the two of you do?"

"I shall accompany you back to Jorrvaskr," said Aela, "What about you, Shield-Brother?"

I noticed that the opposite wall from my position now had an opening as well. It must have been triggered but the same pull chain that I'd just used.

"I… I think I'll look around here a little while longer," I said, "I'll catch up you back in Whiterun".

"Alright, be safe Shield-Brother," said Aela.

The three of them left, leaving me alone. I stepped into the center of the room, strapped Ysgramor's Shield to my back, and took Wuuthrad in my hands. When I did so, I felt the energies of both legendary artifact combine, fueling a new change within me. The energy filled me… infused me with strength. My conscious mind faded, and I slipped into a dream…

* * *

><p><span>Shouts-at-Sun's Mental Realm<span>

I was flying over the fields of my mind again, travelling at extreme speed. Soon, I passed once more beyond the 'normal' portion of my mind and into the depths of my soul. I arrived back at a familiar cavern, noticing that the journey seemed shorter this time. I moved into the cave, quickly reaching the chamber that had the chained dovah in it. When I entered, I noticed that the braziers were still lit from my pervious visit to this place. The dovah was here of course, and he looked pleased to see me. I also noticed that he seemed… stronger. He then looked over towards one of the chambers empty pillars, and in a burst of light a copy of the statue of Ysgramor appeared upon the pillar, holding both his shield and Wuuthrad. The chain that was attached to that pillar then vanished, further loosening the bindings upon the dovah. He then turned towards me again and spoke.

"The path of Strength is complete," said the dovah, "the next path is ready for discovery".

The dream then began to fade away as I regained consciousness…

* * *

><p><span>In Ysgramor's Tomb<span>

I woke up and picked myself up from the floor. Wuuthrad was lying right in front of me, seemingly waiting for what I would do next. I picked up the massive battle-axe and noticed that while I still felt the power of the weapon's enchantment, I no longer felt the need to possess Wuuthrad. I decided to return the axe to the hands of the statue… for now at least. I then went over to the tomb's side exit that I'd noticed earlier.

I stepped out of the tomb, and found myself on a wide staircase. I climbed up the stairs and came upon a Word Wall. I walked up to the wall and read it.

_'Qethsegol vahrukiv key Sarvirra, zok krin Raan alun wah fonaar odus frod, ahrk ofan ok sil fah ok drog,'_ I thought, _'This stone commemorates the horse Sarvirra, the most courageous Animal ever to charge the snowy battlefields, and give his soul for his lord'._

In a process I was now fairly familiar with, the new word imprinted itself into my mind.

_'Raan… Animal… Animal Allegiance,'_ I thought, _'sounds interesting…'_

I then stepped away from the Word Wall, and decided to take in the view. As I looked out across the Sea of Ghosts on this cold night, something to the east caught my eye. It was a huge, fortress-like building sitting atop a tall pillar of rock just off the coast. This edifice was connected to the mainland via a stone bridge that appeared to be missing all of its support pillars. The only thing it was anchored to was the bare stone at either end. What really intrigued me was that I'd seen the building before… in my dreams!

I realized that I'd gone as far as I could with the Companions… if I wanted to unlock the power that lay dormant within me, I'd need to locate other places where I could find strength and allies. For now however, I decided that this would be a good place to camp for the night. I unpacked my bedroll, lay it on the ground and sat down to think about what should be my next move.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time, we check in to see how Lokhunnonvul is doing... see you then!


	28. Chapter 27: A Restless Night

A/N: And here's the next chapter! I'll be the first to admit that nothing truly exciting happens this chapter, it's just bridging the way to the next quest arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: A Restless Night<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

Since the _dovahkiin_, Zaanahstkrein, last contacted me, I'd been busy trying to figure out additional plans we could implement to oppose Alduin. So far I'd had little luck. Kooriizstrun had settled in well, and had been quite helpful with what he could. Most nights, I'm able to rest well, but on this night I felt restless. I walked out into the main chamber of Highpass, where that mysterious mural relating to the _dovahkiin_ was located. I looked over at the mural, and noticed that part of it appeared to be glowing! I looked closer, and saw that the runes reading 'strength' were illuminated.

I then heard something behind the wall was shifting, like the cylinder of a lock. The sound then stopped, likely waiting for the next trigger to occur. I tried to contact Zaanahstkrein to tell him about in, but he was currently unconscious. I decided that I wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon, so I decided to head out for a flight to try and settle my mind. Before I left, I poked my head into the library where Kooriizstrun was.

"Kooriizstrun," I said, "I'm going out for now".

"This late at _vulon_?" said Kooriizstrun, "Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of," I said, "I'm just feeling a bit restless".

"In that case, travel in safety, Lokhunnonvul," said Kooriizstrun.

I then stepped out of Highpass, stretched my wings, and took flight. I circled higher, and then flew northeast towards the okaaz do sille, the Sea of Ghosts. I passed north of the city of Solitude, and then turned to follow the coastline. Before too long, I saw Dawnstar below me, along with the strange old tower one the hills above the city. I continued eastwards, feeling the air temperature drop as I approached Winterhold.

About halfway between Winterhold and Dawnstar, I felt a familiar presence a short distance to the north… it was Zaanahstkrein! I flew over towards where I felt his presence: a moderately-sized island, surrounded by ice floes. I circled around the island, and spotted him sitting on a cliff next to a Word Wall. I came into land upon the slopes of the island, just above his position.

"Good evening, Zaanahstkrein," I said, "what brings you out here on this frigid night?"

He quickly spun around towards me, ready to defend himself. I relaxed when he realized it was me.

"Lokhunnonvul," said Zaanahstkrein, "I was just paying my respects here at Ysgramor's Tomb, and taking in the view. What brings you out here?"

I glanced over to the east, taking in the view for myself.

"I was feeling restless," I replied, "I thought a good flight would help me relax. I agree; it is a beautiful view".

"What do you know about that massive structure to the east?" asked Zaanahstkrein, "the one atop the stony spire?"

"That is the College of Winterhold, Zaanahstkrein," I said, "It is a place where those skilled in the magical arts may work to refine their talents. I believe that it would be a good idea for you to join the College. I know you prefer to combine spellcraft with swordplay, and you could likely gain more progress towards unlocking you true potential through that place".

"Sounds like a good idea," said Zaanahstkrein, "after I finish up some other business, I'll set out for Winterhold... and maybe find the third connection to my power".

"Third?" I replied, "When was the second?"

"Very recently," Zaanahstkrein said, "When I was in Ysgramor's Tomb, I was holding both his axe and shield at the same time when it occurred. Remember that strange dream I told you about? The one where I went flying at high speed across my mental realm to a place hidden deep within my soul? Well, it happened again. This time the dovah within the chamber spoke to me. It said 'The path of Strength is complete. The next path is ready to be discovered'".

With that, he removed his helmet, revealing his face. What I saw was somewhat surprising: His face looked different from the last time I'd seen it! His face had become longer, and the shape more angular. The horns covering his head looked sharper. Overall, these features make him look much more like a _dovah_!

I pointed this out to him. It would be an understatement to say he was surprised. He quickly dug into his pack and pulled out a polished metal plate, using it as a mirror. He repeatedly poked at his face to confirm what he was seeing. After a short time, he took a deep breath, accepting this new change to his appearance.

"How intriguing," I said, "In the end, it is you decision what paths you choose to walk. I do have another suggestion for you… how do you feel about Daedric worship?"

"That depends on the Daedra," Zaanahstkrein replied, "why?"

"If you were to do some tasks for a few Daedric Princes," I said, "they'd likely lend you their artifacts… their powerful artifacts. Again, it's up to you what actions you take, but I can tell you that there is a shrine dedicated to Azura on a mountaintop due south of Winterhold".

"Azura," said Zaanahstkrein, "the Queen of Dusk and Dawn. One of the least dangerous Daedric Princes… I'll look into it".

"That's all I can ask" I said, "I should get going, Zaanahstkrein, I shall talk, or think to you later".

With that, I took to the skies once more, and flew back towards Highpass. This time, I flew along an inland route. I flew south towards Lake Yorgrim before turning west and travelling along the northern edge of Whiterun Hold. I eventually reached the Druadach Mountains and wound my way between the peaks to reach Highpass. I came in for a landing and went inside.

I went to check on Kooriizstrun, but he was already asleep. I went to my own chamber and lay down, and managed to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN:And there we are! Next time: Our hero returns to Whiterun, and begins down his next path. See you then!


	29. Chapter 28: A Letter to Kvatch

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Nothing really exciting this time, but I though that this was a good idea. This chapter also acts as a recap in case anyone missed anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: A Letter to Kvatch<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

After spending the night outside Ysgramor's Tomb, I hiked back to Whiterun. The journey was fairly uneventful, and I soon reached the city. After I arrived, I went to Jorrvaskr where the Companions officially acknowledged me as the new Harbinger. After that, I decided that I should contact my friend in Kvatch to tell him what was going on.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill pen and sat down to compose my letter.

_'Sunders-the-Heart,_

_How are you doing? So far my journeys here in Skyrim have been quite an adventure. To help know the locations I'm talking about, please check the map I've included in the package. So far I've been arrested for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, nearly been executed at Helgen, only to be attacked by a black dragon, who inadvertently saved my life. After that, I escaped with the help of Hadvar, an Imperial Legionnaire. I followed him to the small town of Riverwood, were his uncle gave me some supplies to replace the ones that got confiscated during my arrest. I then travelled to the city of Whiterun to tell the Jarl, the local leader about the dragon attack. While he figured out the correct way to act, he sent me to speak with his court wizard._

_The court wizard sent me to an ancient, mountaintop tomb to recover an artifact he called a dragonstone. To shorten the story a bit, I entered the tomb, and fought my way into its depths, eventually recovering an unusual key from a thief who'd gotten himself caught in the web of an enormous Frostbite Spider. The key in question was shaped like a three-fingered claw made of gold. I eventually reached a strange door. __I used the claw key on the door, and found myself in the main tomb. As soon as I entered, I felt myself being… drawn to a strange wall at the back of the chamber. I simply couldn't take my eyes off of it. When I got close to this wall, I felt knowledge being imprinted into my mind. More specifically a word: 'Fus', or 'Force'. _

_As soon I stepped away from the wall, the sarcophagus near the wall burst open, and a powerful Dragur (zombie) climbed out. As I fought it, it… shouted at me! Specifically, it shouted a trio of words at me, resulting in a pulse of raw energy striking me. Even more interestingly, I recognized the first word of its shout as the one I'd just learned from the wall! After defeating the Dragur, I found the Dragonstone in its sarcophagus, and then left the tomb. I went straight back to Whiterun to deliver the Dragonstone._

_Almost as soon as I'd handed off the artifact, one of the city's guards ran in reporting that a dragon had been spotted near the city! The Jarl sent me out with his personal guard, a Dunmer woman named Ireleth, to check on this claim. He said that, I should do this since I had the most experience dealing with dragons. I thought about pointing out that my only experience with dragons was running from one, but decided to against doing so._

_Anyway, we went out to the city's western watchtower to see about the dragon. When we arrived, we instantly saw that something had obviously occurred here, the watchtower was damaged and the debris was on fire. Shortly after we arrived and spoke to one of the guards, the dragon appeared. Now, I know you're quite experienced, but I'm fairly sure you've never physically seen a dragon. Let me tell you this: they are beautiful and fearsome creatures. I fought this dragon, dodging its fiery breath. After a fierce battle, the dragon fell. _

_As Ireleth congratulated me for defeating the dragon, I realized something: it wasn't the dragon who'd attacked Helgen. I reached forwards to stroke the defeated dragon across the snout, noticing that it wasn't dead, just knocked out. This was when something truly unexpected happened. As I touched the dragon, its flesh began to dissolve off of its bones, and a wave of power flowed into my body, empowering me. I quickly realized what had happened: I'd absorbed the dragon's soul! The guards saw this happening, and started asking me if I was 'Dragonborn'. They said that if I was, I could wield the Voice. I made the connection to the strange word that had been burnt into my mind, and attempted to use it. Imagine my surprise when it worked. I Shouted, and a pulse of raw energy spread out across the plains._

_I then went back to the Jarl to tell him what had occurred. On my way back to the city, I heard an unbelievably powerful voice tear across the lands, shaking the very ground. The voice Shouted a single word: 'Dovahkiin'. When I got back to the Jarl, I told him what had occurred. He told me that the Dragonborn is a legendary hero that is mortal of body, but has the soul of a dragon… and that apparently I was one. He also told me that that voice I'd heard was the Greybeards, a group of monks living high on the slopes of the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in all of Skyrim. It seems that they were calling to me._

_Long story short, I travelled to Ivarstead, and climbed the 7000 steps to the monastery of High Hrothgar and met with the Greaybeards. They tested my power by having me Shout right in their faces. Once I did this, they gave me some additional training in the Way of the Voice, then set me out to retrieve an artifact from the tomb of the founder of their order, Jurgen Windcaller._

_I set out again, heading towards the tomb. Along the way, I found myself on a mountaintop with a small shrine to Akatosh and another of those word walls. I was just about to examine this wall when I encountered another dragon… another two dragons in fact! One had dropped in to attack me, while the other stayed above, observing. As I fought the dragon that was attacking, I noticed that its eyes held no signs of life. This battle didn't do as well as my first, and I soon found myself pinned down by the dragon. Just as I was ready for what I was sure was coming next, I heard someone Shout, and suddenly the dragon was no longer pinning me down. There was no one else nearby, so there was only one possibility: the dragon that I'd seen flying overhead had saved me! After I defeated the hostile dragon, my rescuer introduced himself. After obtaining my permission to land, did so then told me his name was Lokhunnonvul, or_

_'Noble Sky Hero' in the common tongue. He also had more to tell me, but requested that we go somewhere safer to discuss things. He asked me to climb onto his back and he'd take me to our destination. Seeing as he had just saved my life, I decided to trust him. He took off, and so began one of the best experiences I've had to date. Flying is something that cannot properly in to words… it's something that must be experienced to be truly understood._

_We flew northwest, into the depths of the Druadnach Mountains, nearly into High Rock! Lokhunnovul landed, and we entered a cave, which quickly turned into a hidden fortress. Lokhunnovul told me this place was called Highpass, and it used to be the lair of an old ally of his. We then sat down and he answered all the questions I had. As it turned out the dragon I'd seen at Helgen was Alduin, the World Eater. Alduin is also supposedly the firstborn son of Akatosh. He also told me that the dragons weren't simply coming out of hiding, Alduin was resurrecting them! When I asked him why he was helping me, Lokhunnonvul told me that he was helping because he chose to. He didn't like the way Alduin did things, and chose to rebel against him long ago. When I told him about how I got here, and about you, he told me something I didn't expect: he said you are the Nerevarine!_

_Anyway, after resting for a short while, Lokhunnonvul took me to my next destination after teaching me how to call him when I was in need. I fought my way into the depths of the tomb known as Ustengrav and arrived at the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller. Instead of the artifact I'd been sent to retrieve, I found a terse note telling me to meet someone at the Sleeping Giant inn in Riverwood. Needless to say, I was not happy to discover someone had stolen the artifact I'd been sent to retrieve. I hurried straight to Riverwood and tried to rent the attic room as the note had suggested. As it turned out, there wasn't an attic room. _

_It also turned out that the innkeeper was the one who'd stolen the artifact. I confronted her on this and, after she returned the horn, she told me that she'd been looking for a Dragonborn for some time. She apparently had been consulting with the court mage in Whiterun, and that the next dragon that was going to be resurrected was near Kynesgrove. She then told me to meet her there. I then left to return the artifact to the Greybeards. Once I got back to them, they officially acknowledged me as the Dragonborn, and asked me to return the artifact to Jurgen Windcaller's tomb. I left High Hrothgar and called Lokhunnonvul. He took me back to Ustengrav, where I quickly made my way to Jurgen Windcaller's tomb, and placed the artifact back in its rightful place. I then left the tomb once again, and Lokhunnonvul dropped me off near Kynesgrove._

_I went up to the town in question, and met my so-called ally. We went to the burial mound above town, where we encountered Alduin in the midst resurrecting another dragon. He completed the resurrection and flew off, but not before taunting me and instructing the newly resurrected dragon to attack me. I slew this dragon, and then my contact realized that I was Dragonborn, and that she needed some time to figure out the next step she wished to take._

_I then left to head off to Whiterun once more, since I'd heard there was a group of warriors known as the Companions based there. Along the way, I took a slight detour to visit a small mountain known as Bonestrewn Crest that was just off the road. Here I met another dragon, this one name Kooriizstrun, or 'Summer Ice Storm'. Luckly, this dragon was willing to listen to reason, and chose to side with Lokhunnonvul and me. After this, I continued on to Whiterun and met with the Companions. They gave me a simple test of martial skill, and then allowed me to join their ranks._

_Since then, I've had some interesting journeys, some of which I shouldn't talk about in a letter. I can tell you that I've fought repeated battles against a group known as the Silver Hand, and recovered the fragments of a legendary weapon known as Wuuthrad. Through my… adventures with the Companions, I have discovered more of the power that sleeps within me._

_That essentially covers what I've done up to this point. Soon, I will head to the city of Winterhold to join the mage's college located there. It seems that I'm not coming back to Kvatch anytime soon. I've gotten myself into something bigger than I could have predicted. I'll send you another letter in the future to tell you about what happens of the next leg of my journey. Maybe once this is all over, we can swap adventuring stories._

_Your Friend, Shouts-at-Sun'._

I then grabbed and envelope and placed my letter inside along with a map of Skyrim. I sealed the envelope, and then set out to find a courier. This ended up being a simple task, as I soon spotted a courier entering the Bannered Mane tavern. I followed the courier into the tavern, and went up to his table.

"Excuse me," I said, "you're a courier, correct?"

"I am," said the courier, "what did you need?"

"I have a package for you to deliver," I replied, "It's… a fairly long distance delivery. I need you to take this package to Sunders-the-Heart, an Argonian living in Kvatch".

"Kvatch, huh," said the courier, "that is some distance, but I'll do it. My fee for the delivery is… 500 gold".

"Sounds fair," I said, "Here you are".

I then handed over the money and the package. The courier finished up his drink and stood up, heading out to deliver the package. I left the tavern and also the city of Whiterun, heading down the road towards Winterhold.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we travel to Azura's Shrine. See you then!


	30. Chapter 29: To Azura's Shrine

A/N: And here's the next chapter! let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: To Azura's Shrine<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I started down the road once more, heading towards Winterhold. According to my map there were two main routes I could take to reach my destination: I could take the road north towards Dawnstar, then turn east towards Windhelm before catching the road to Winterhold. My other option was to head down the east road, following the White River, then turning north to Windhelm and then heading west to catch the road north to Winterhold. I decided to take the eastern route past Windhelm.

I traveled down the familiar road along the White River, soon reaching Valtheim Towers. I remembered that the first time I'd passed this place, I was accosted by a group of bandits. Now however, the towers were abandoned. Further down the road, I reached the confluence of the White and Darkwater Rivers. I followed the road north along the Darkwater River, and before long saw a familiar abandoned riverside shack on the opposite bank.

A little beyond that, I spotted an old fort off to the left of the road. From my position, I saw a small sign that read 'Morvunskar'. I marked the location on my map, certain that it would be important later. I continued down the road, and soon came upon Windhelm, the headquarters of the Stormcloaks. It appeared to be quite a grand city… or it would if it didn't seem so dreary. When I'd set out from Whiterun, I'd been thinking of stopping off in Windhelm just to see it. But now, I decided to just keep walking: the city just seemed to exude an oppressive feeling.

I traveled west up the road, closely paralleling the River Yorgrim and then crossing it on a well built bridge. As I move up this road, I was passed by a courier, but he didn't have any deliveries for me. Soon, I reached Lake Yorgrim and the road north through the mountains towards Winterhold. Almost immediately, the road began to climb. I followed the road as it wound its way up the mountainside, and before long came upon an old fort. I was preparing to simply pass it when an arrow flew by, nearly striking me in the knee! Luckily, it missed and I was able to figure out its source: a skeleton atop the fort's ramparts.

I quickly changed course and entered the fort's walls, drawing Frostblade and my Ice Spike spell. While frost damage was usually a poor choice against undead foes, since I was dealing with skeletons here, all I had to stop them from attacking me was hit them with sufficient force to disrupt their structure. As it turned out there were more animated skeleton than I'd expected, and I soon found myself backed into a corner. However, that just gave me a good opportunity to unleash a Thu'um.

"_FUS… RO… DAH_!" I Shouted.

The shockwave of energy I'd unleashed struck all the skeletons surrounding me, causing them to fall apart. I then located to door to the interior potion of the fort, and went inside. Just above to door was a old sign that said Fort Kastav. Inside the fort, I managed to get the drop on the necromancer who was behind the skeletons guarding this place. I snuck up behind the necromancer and quickly ran him through with my sword. I then searched the area, but discovered that is was now clear. I then began to collect whatever useful items I could find.

On the lower level of the fort's interior was a small prison. There was nothing to find down here, other than some locked door that I opened for practice. Back upstairs, I found what looked to have been the captain's quarters at some point in the past. Here, I found a pair treasure chests. In the chests, I found the usual collection of gems and gold, along with a spell tome! I examined the book and discovered that it was for the spell 'Bound Sword'. Realizing how useful the spell could be, I immediately read the book.

I then exited the fort and continued up the road, this little detour complete. Further up the mountain, I came to a natural cave leading into the mountain. I thought about exploring it, but then noticed signs of habitation… Falmer habitation. I decided to mark this cave down on my map for now and explore it at some later time. For now though, I continued a short distance further down the road and spotted a disused trail leading up into the higher mountains.

I knew that my destination, Azura's Shrine, would be off the beaten track, so I stared up this forgotten trail. After a significant climb, the trail began to level out. I continued along the trail and came to a junction. I stopped to try and figure out which way to go. I then noticed that down the right trail, I could spot what looked very much like carved stone peeking over the mountaintop.

The carved stone I could see looked like the top of a crescent moon… this made it obvious which trail was correct. I went down the right trail and, after moving through a small pass, I came out on a high cliff overlooking the northern coastline. Directly in front of me was a huge statue of Azura, the Queen of Dusk and Dawn. The statue depicted a beautiful woman with a crescent moon in one hand and a many-pointed star in the other. The statue stood atop a large platform on the edge of the cliff, with a series of stone steps leading up to the altar. I climbed the steps and approached the altar, noticing that someone was already here. As I got closer, the person in front of the altar turned around, revealing herself to be a Dunmer.

* * *

><p>"Ah, you've arrived," said the Dunmer.<p>

"You were expecting me?" I replied, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I am Aranea Ienith. Lady Azura sent me a vision, years ago that you would come here," said Aranea, "I knew that would one day come here. I knew even before you were born. You were destined to come here".

"That's… interesting," I said, "In that case, what does Azura wish of me?"

"You must travel to a place I have seen in a vision," said Aranea, "I saw a great fortress, perched precariously on the edge of the sea. There you shall find a elven man who can turn the brightest star as black as night".

"Okay…" I said.

"Yes I know that's not much to go on, but I believe that the 'Fortress' I saw was the city of Winterhold. I suggest that you go there and try and find clues to decipher my vision".

"I'll do that," I said, "If I discover what it means, I'll tell you".

With that, I stepped away with the shrine, and prepared to set off down the mountain towards Winterhold. Before I got too far however, I noticed something on the next mountain over from Azura's shrine: A word wall! I quickly realized where to other branch of the trail led. I went down the other branch of the trail and soon arrived in front of the word wall… and the _dovah_ guarding it. As I approached, the _dovah_ lifted its head to look at me, and then beckoned me closer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Drem yol lok<em>, Argonian… or should I call _dovahkiin_?" said the dovah, "What brings you to this snowy summit?"

Luckily for me, it seemed that this _dovah_ was willing to talk rather than attack me on sight

"I wished to examine the word wall right next to you," I replied, "would it be alright if I did that?"

"Normally I would say no," Said the _dovah_, "But since you let me go in peace before, I shall do the same for you".

That caught my attention. I couldn't think of a time that I let a dragon go, unless…

"You mean you were the _dovah_ that I saw flying by when I was heading for Ysgramor's Tomb?"

"Correct," said the _dovah_, "I am Sizaantiidsil. I was out hunting when I spotted you. You didn't attack on sight, so I decided that I wouldn't either".

"Thank you Sizaantiidsil," I said, "I am glad to see that not all of the _dovah_ mindlessly follow Alduin".

"I should mention: Alduin has offered a position of power to any _dovah_ who kills you," said Sizaantiidsil, "Apparently, your continued survival angers him".

"Good," I replied, "anger can lead to mistakes. Anyway I'll examine the word wall now".

I stepped up to the word wall, and read the words written in its surface.

"_Het nok kopraan do Iglif Iiz-Sas, wo grind ok oblaan ni ko morokei vukein, nuz ahst munax haalvut do liiv krasaar_," I read, "Here lies the body of Iglif Ice-Blood, who met his end not in glorious combat, but at the cruel touch of withering sickness".

I then felt the cool power of a new _Thu'um_ flow into my mind.

_'Iiz… Ice… Ice Form'_ I thought, _'that sounds like it could come in handy'._

I then turned to speak with Sizaantiidsil once more.

"I thank you for allowing me to visit this place in peace, Sizaantiidsil," I said, "You wouldn't perhaps be willing to fight in opposition to Alduin?"

"An interesting offer," said Sizaantiidsil, "but I must decline for now. I would rather not take a side for or against Alduin… I would prefer to remain neutral".

"I understand… wars do not determine who is right, only who is left," I said.

"An excellent point, _dovahkiin_," said Sizanntiidsil, "while I plan to stay on the sidelines for now, I can do something to aid you. Accept this gift of knowledge!"

Sizaantiidsil then started glowing as he passed me the knowledge necessary to use my newest Thu'um.

"Thank you for this gift," I said, "I shall continue my journey now… Winterhold awaits".

"I wish you a safe journey,_ dovahkiin_," said Sizaantiidsil, "one last warning: Winterhold is a place that exudes magical power, and it is likely that some _dovah_ would be drawn to that place. You should expect to be attacked by_ dovah_ more frequently there".

"Thanks for the warning," I said, "I'll be careful".

With that, I left Sizaantiidsil on his mountaintop, overlooking the Sea of Ghosts. I descended from the mountains, and continued down the road towards Winterhold.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time: the Black Star. See you then!


	31. Chapter 30: The Black Star

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block. anyway the chapter's here now, and that's what matters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scroll series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: The Black Star<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Back on the main road, I continued my journey northwards. I soon passed a mine, where the wind whistled across its entrance. I continued along, descending towards Winterhold. However, the road soon leveled out as it ran along the side of the mountain. Fairly soon, I arrived in the city of Winterhold… though calling it a 'city' was a stretch. Along the main and seemingly only street, there were four intact buildings. At the end of the street was a worn staircase leading to the large fortress-like structure known as the College of Winterhold. The rest of the city appeared to be in ruins, but what could have done this was unknown.

I noticed that the only intact building on the right side of the road was an inn, The Frozen Hearth.

I knew from my own experiences that if you were looking for someone or trying to get information, the local inn was always a good place to start. I quickly went inside the Frozen Hearth. In the inn, I looked around, examining the other patrons. My eyes were quickly drawn to the older Altmer sitting in the corner. I don't know how, but I had a feeling that this was the person I needed to find. I stepped over to initiate a conversation.

"Excuse me," I said, "this may sound strange, but I'm looking for someone who is researching stars".

The elven man looked at me oddly, and then replied.

"Who sent you?" he asked, "Are you with the college?"

"No, I'm not with the college," I said, "I was thinking of joining, though. I'm here because I ran into someone who had a vision of some here in Winterhold who can 'turn the brightest star black as night'. And you looked like someone who might know what that means".

"Perhaps… I am Nelacar, Enchanter," he said, "What do you know of an artifact known as Azura's Star?"

"I have heard of it," I replied, "It's a special soul gem that can supposedly be used an infinite number of times, right?"

"Correct," said Nelacar, "normal, charged soul gems shatter after a single use. However, Azura's Star never wears out. A friend of mine, Malyn Varen decided to experiment with it to try and unlock its secrets".

_'That sounds like a bad idea,'_ I thought.

"You see, he was terribly ill, and wished to use the Star to preserve his life," said Nelacar, "However, It seems that Azura did not wish her secrets to be revealed… she set a curse upon him, making him paranoid and impulsive. He attacked and killed several of his students, and was banished from the college".

To me, it sounded like Malyn lost himself and his mind in his research. While Azura would likely not be happy with someone messing with her artifact, such degradation of someone's mind sounds more like the work of a certain Madgod. Then again, it's possible that Daedric influence had nothing to do with what occurred to him. I kept these thoughts to myself, however: I didn't want to potentially offend my only lead.

"What happened to him after he left Winterhold?" I asked.

"Last I heard from him, he had taken his remaining students to a ruined fort known as Illinalta's Deep, near Riverwood".

"Thank you for the information," I said, "I'll try looking there".

Just as I was turning to leave, Nelacar stopped me.

"There's one more thing," said Nelacar, "Daedra… cannot be trusted they are inherently dangerous, they have no concept of morality. If you do find the Star, I have some ideas on how it could be… improved".

I didn't like the sound of that, but I couldn't help myself from asking.

"Improved in what way?" I asked, knowing that I probably wouldn't like his answer.

"Normal soul gems can only hold the souls of creatures," whispered Nelacar, "However, certain… special soul gems can hold souls of people. It may be possible to convert the Star into a vessel for this kind of soul. Think about it".

I then left the Frozen Hearth, and started back southwards with my destination now set. As I traveled down the road, I thought about what I'd learned. It seems that a terminally sick man tried to use Azura's Star to preserve his soul as his body failed him, lost his mind in the process, and fled with his followers to a distant outpost. On top of that, I had someone offering to convert Azura's Star into a Black Soul gem. I quickly discarded the idea of bringing the Star back to him… I severely doubt that Azura would be pleased if her artifact was turned into a necromancer's tool.

* * *

><p>In any case, I hiked down the road out of Winterhold, climbing back over the mountains. Soon enough, I found myself back on the shores of Lake Yorgrim. This time, I decided to head down the western, more direct route. After a short while, and a couple encounters with the local wildlife, I reached another junction in the road. I turned south towards Whiterun, and Riverwood beyond. This leg of the journey was simple enough, though I did spot someone who was clearly out of place: a man dressed like a jester standing next to a cart with a broken axle. I thought about seeing if he needed any help but… something about him told me he was bad news. Instead, I gave this man a very wide berth.<p>

I continued along, soon coming to the White River. I followed the road south, heading upstream to reach Riverwood. When I reached the town, I realized that Nelacar had neglected to tell where exactly Ilinalta's Deep was in relation to Riverwood. I needed to speak to someone to get the information I needed. Normally, I go talk to the local Innkeeper for this sort of thing, but the problem was that the local Innkeeper was 'Delphine'. I knew that if I went to her for information she'd try and manipulate me into taking part in some scheme of hers. I instead went with my second choice: The local guards. I quickly located a guard on patrol, and approached him.

"Excuse me," I said.

The guard turned to look at me, and then replied.

"Let me guess," said the guard, "someone stole your sweetroll?"

"No… I don't have any sweetrolls to steal," I said, "I was look for some information".

"What about?" asked the guard.

"I'm looking for a ruined fort called Ilinalta's Deep," I said, "Do you know where I could find it?"

"Oh, okay," said the guard, "just follow the north bank of the White River towards Lake Ilinalta, and you'll find it easily".

"Thank you for the information," I said.

I then set off towards my goal. I crossed the bridge towards Bleak Falls Barrow, and then went off the beaten track to find Ilinalta's Deep. I travelled along the riverbank, passing the occasional shack and soon reached Lake Ilinalta. I soon spotted the ruined fort: It had mostly sunk into the lake, and the only entrance I could find was on top to the watchtower, which was now at ground level. I opened the hatch, and entered Ilinalta's Deep.

* * *

><p>I descended the ladder to the base of the tower, reached the entrance chamber. For being mostly submerged, this place contained surprisingly little water. Immediately in front of me, there was a skeleton shackled to a boulder. At the base of this rock, there was a knapsack. I searched it, and uncovered a journal, likely belonging to the unlucky person chained to the rock. The only entry in the journal didn't bode well.<p>

I moved into the next part of the chamber, noting the balcony that I couldn't reach due to a broken staircase. I found a passage leading downstairs and, after winding through quiet chambers, I came to what looked to be a dining hall. Upon entering, I was assaulted by a small group of mages. They posed little resistance to a sharp blade. After this, I went down the next hall, soon coming to a waterlogged chamber. After defeating a couple more mages, I checked the submerged passage on the north side of this chamber.

Down this dead end passage, I found a surprisingly intact book on the study of Alteration Magic floating against the ceiling. I took this text and placed it in my pack, then returned to the previous chamber. I continued down the eastern passage and, after winding my way through a couple more rooms, arrived at what looked like the mages' crafting area. I noticed both a alchemy station and a enchanting altar, along with a few mages hard at work. I thought about trying to sneak by at let them be, but there were two problems with that plan: One, I was wearing heavy armor… not exactly ideal for being stealthy. The second issue was that one of the mage spotted me almost as soon as I entered. As a result, I had to fight off all of the mages in the area.

After clearing this room, I moved on to the next chamber, which looked to be the quarters of the head mage. As soon as I entered chamber, the head mage turned to look at me.

"You!" snarled the head mage, "What do you want? Why are you killing my students?"

"To answer your questions," I said, "I was only defending myself from their attacks, and your other question? I'm here for Azura's Star".

"I do not have the Star," snarled the head mage, "the master has it with him in his inner sanctum… but you will never reach him!"

"Oh, really?" I said, "_WULD_!"

My Thu'um sent me flying across the pool of water that divided the room in half. I landed on the same side as the hostile mage, catching him off guard. As a result, the mage had no time to defend himself from my attack.

After this, I pulled the chain, which lowered the bridge. I then retrieved the treasure that the mage had been keeping in his storage chest, and then went down the next hall which, after a few turns, led me back to the entrance, but on the upper level. I looked around, and spotted another door on this level. As it seemed that I'd searched the floor completely, I decided this other area.

I pushed open the slightly moldy wooden door, and entered the second section of Ilinalta's Deep. After moving down a waterlogged passage and a short staircase, I arrived in the next chamber, where I dealt with a few more antisocial mage. After clearing the chamber, I found a copy of 'Doors of Oblivion', a text on the study of Conjuration magic. I took it with me, and then moved on.

The next passage was lined with prison cells, obviously being the dungeon from when this fort was in use. Another mage guarded this area, but I dealt with it quickly. At the end of the passage, I arrived at the base of the main tower. Here, I fought off on last, more powerful mage. I then climbed the stairs to the tower's upper level. This room appeared to have been converted into a throne room. On the far side of the room, sitting on the throne was a skeleton. And in the skeleton's bony hands was a large, star shaped jewel. I'd found it…. I'd found Azura's Star! I crossed the room, and carefully pulled the Star out from between the skeleton's hands, half expecting it to rise from its seat and challenge me. Luckily, it didn't.

As I took the star, I noticed that something was off: the Star had a large crack running through it, and also seemed completely inert. This second point was particularly troubling, since even uncharged soul gems still have a sort of energy to them. I decided that there was only one option: If the artifact was broken, the best thing to do would be return it to its creator. It was time to head back to Azura's Shrine.

* * *

><p>After the lengthy hike back across all of Skyrim, I finally arrived back at Azura's Shrine. Aranea was still pray in front of the shrine, waiting for me. I climbed the stairs and approached Anaea.<p>

"You have it, don't you?" said Aranea as I approached.

"Yes, I have Azura's Star," I said hesitantly, "however, it seems to be… broken".

"…I see," said Aranea, "Azura wishes to speak with you. You may approach the shrine".

She then stepped aside and allowed me to access the altar. I stepped up to the altar and prepared to commune with Azura. The thing is, I didn't know what to say.

"Um… Hello?" I said, "Lady Azura?"

Out of seemingly nowhere, yet at the same time radiating from the statue before me came a voice.

"Greetings, Mortal," said Azura, "or should I call you Dragonborn? I you like to thank you for recovering my Star".

"You're welcome?" I said, "It seems to be broken, though".

"Yes, Malyn Varen has misused the Star, and placed his own soul within," Azura said, "the Star will be useless until his soul is purged from within".

"Then how do we purge it?" I asked.

"There are two options," Azura said, "We could wait until the Star cycles back into Oblivion, but I doubt you have the hundred or so years that will take".

"That would be an issue," I said, "you said there was a second option?"

"Yes… I could send you in to the Star, and you could clean it out from within".

I considered for a moment, and made my decision.

"Send me in," I said with certainty, "I'll remove Malyn from the Star".

"Be ready then," said Azura, "Malyn has likely created defenses for himself".

Suddenly, there was I bright pulse of light, and I felt very odd. I realized that my soul was being pulled into Azura's Star! I soon felt myself land against a solid surface. I pulled myself to my feet, and examined my surroundings: I was in what looked like a cavern of pure blue crystal. There were more shards of blue crystal drifting lazily across the 'sky'.

_'So that's what being Soul Trapped feels like'_ I thought.

There was a path directly in front of me, and standing on the path was Malyn Varen.

"So, Azura finally sent an attack dog after me?" said Malyn.

"Give it up, Malyn!" I roared, spreading my wings wide, "You can't escape your fate!"

_'Wait a minute… wings?'_ I thought.

I turned my head to glance and my back. I saw a pair of leathery wings, complete with thick muscles at their base. Noting this, I drew my sword and prepared to battle Malyn.

"You'll never defeat me!" screamed Malyn.

He then summoned a small group of three Demora and fled down the path. I dashed forwards and quickly struck at the Dremora. The first one fell quickly to a slash of my sword. The second one was downed by an Ice Spike. The third Dremora was defeated when I ran it through with my tail-balde. I searched the Dremora's bodies, retrieving their valuable hearts. I then pursued Malyn down the path, and found him at a dead end a short distance ahead. He quickly turned to face me, and tried blasting me with his staff of lightning. Luckily for me, he had terrible aim. I easily dodged his poorly aimed blasts of magic, and quickly took him out. As he fell, Azura spoke up.

"Well done Mortal," said Azura, "Malyn's black soul has been consigned to Oblivion. Now, I would be best to get you out of there before you are purged as well".

"That would best, I think," I said.

There was a bright light, and I felt my soul returning to its proper place within my body. However, before I returned to the normal world, I found my mind on a detour to my mental realm. I saw the chamber containing the chained dragon once again. As I watched, I saw a copy of Azura's Star appear hovering one of the pedestals. When it did, the chain attached to that pedestal broke, loosening the dragon's bonds a bit more. I then felt myself returning to consciousness.

Back in the normal world, I was still in front of Azura's Shrine. I glanced towards my back: no wings.

"Once again good job, Mortal," said Azura, "The Star is yours to use now. Take it with my blessing".

"Thank you, Lady Azura," I said, "I shall do just that. I do have one question: Why was my form different within the Star?"

"Because that is the form your soul takes," said Azura, "I also thought you might like having a preview of what you might be like in the future… assuming that you continue to follow the paths that fate has laid out before you".

"In that case, thank you once again Lady Azura," I said, "Do you wish any further service from me?"

"Not at this time," said Azura, "now, go forth with my blessing!"

With that, I stepped away from the shrine, and prepared to set out on the next leg of my journey: the College of Winterhold.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: our hero joins the College of Winterhold. See you then!


	32. Chapter 31: Scholarship

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Time to join the College of Winterhold!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Scholarship<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I soon reached the main road once again, and continued north to Winterhold. Before long, I arrived in the rather small hold capitol. I didn't have any business in any other part of the city, so I went straight towards the steps to the bridge leading to the college. Just as I was about start up the steps, I stopped. I had a strange feeling on the back of my neck, and quickly dropped into a crouch. This turned out to be wise as a dragon suddenly flew by, passing just over my head. The dragon circled back around, landed on the stone tower above the bridge and turned to look at me.

"_Dovahkiin!_" roared the dragon.

I saw no reason to deny it.

"_Geh?_" I replied.

"_Alduin yah hin dinok_," roared the dragon, "_Zu'u meyz wah dreh ok fen. Dir, Siigonis_!"

The dragon then took wing once again, intent on battle. I drew my sword and Ice Spike spell, readying myself as well. For once, I wasn't alone against a dragon: the majority of Winterhold's guards rushed to attack the dragon, as did the Altmer woman who had been standing on the bridge to the college.

We spread out, the guards drawing their bows while the Altmer woman readied a spell in either hand. The dragon circled back around and dived towards us, preparing to attack us in a quick pass. The guards unleashed a barrage of arrows, carefully leading their target. We were forced to dodge as the dragon unleashed a long stream of fire with its harsh Shout. It then took a wide, low turn, passing under the bridge to the college before approaching for another attack run.

_'We need a different strategy,' _I thought,_ 'This dragon is refusing to land… I need to get closer. But how will I get closer? I don't have wings, so I can't simply pursue it, but maybe… well, it's worth a shot… I'll need to time this perfectly'._

I watched as the dragon came closer… It wasn't focused on me. Instead, it was concentrating on its attack run. I lifted my head to look directly skywards and took a deep breath.

"_WULD!_" I Shouted.

As I'd hoped, my Thu'um carried me upwards at just the right moment: the dragon passed under me just as gravity took over, pulling me back towards Nirn's surface. As a result, I actually landed on the dragon's back! It obviously wasn't expecting someone to literally drop in on it, and was knocked off balance briefly.

"Oof!" Said the Dragon, "_Dreh mindok zu'u aan key?_ Remove yourself!"

"I'd rather not," I replied, "I'm quite enjoying this little ride!"

I quickly realized that the dragon was heading for the fjord separating the College from the city. It passed beyond the edge of the cliff and looped under the bridge again. This time however, it performed a roll to attempt to throw me off. It was unsuccessful, and we were ascending once again for another pass at the city's guards. I knew it was time to act: I quickly switched to my Sparks spell both hands and drove the spell directly into the back of my opponent's neck. The sudden, dual application of shock spells was sufficient to knock my foe clear out of the sky. I quickly bailed off of the dragon, rolling to soften the impact. The dragon, meanwhile, crashed directly into the ground, grinding to a halt right next to the stair to the bridge. I got to my feet, and hurried to finish off my foe before he had a chance to recover. I ran at the stunned dragon, drew my sword once more, and defeated the dragon by driving my blade through its head.

I stepped back, catching my breath after that intense battle. Then, in the event I'd come to be fairly familiar with, the dragon's flesh began to burn away as its soul infused me with its power. I then turned to see the city's guards staring at me in awe. I walked past them and started towards the College. As I reached the top of the stairs the Altmer woman from earlier stopped me.

"Hold it!" said the woman, "where do you think you're going?"

"I was thinking of joining the College," I replied.

"Hmm… well to get in, you must show you have at least some skill with magic," said the woman.

"What do you mean?" I said, confused, "I just defeated a dragon not five feet away from you! Isn't that sufficient?"

"No, it wasn't an official test, so it doesn't count," said the woman.

"Okay… so what must I do?" I said.

"You must show you have knowledge of a particular spell," said the woman, "you must show me that you know… Firebolt".

"Ah… I see," I said, "I don't know that spell. Would you settle for Ice Spike instead?"

"No. it must me Firebolt," said the woman, "In that case, I could sell you the spell in question for 30 gold".

"I'll take it," I said without hesitation, as that was quite a good price.

She took my money, and then handed me a spell book. I quickly read it, committing the knowledge within to memory.

"Now then," said the woman, "cast Firebolt on the sigil before you".

I looked to where she indicated, and saw a design on the stone in front of me. I readied my newest spell and cast it onto the symbol. I was mildly surprised when the stone sigil absorbed the fireball, and then glowed briefly. The Altmer woman nodded quickly, and then smiled.

"I see," said the woman, "you do have some skill, it seems. In that case, welcome to the College of Winterhold. I'm Faralda by the way. Follow me, Mirabelle Ervine will wish to speak with you".

Faralda then set off across the bridge, with me trailing along behind. The bridge took us across the fjord. As I crossed I noticed that the bridge was not In good condition by any means: at several points, pieces of the bridge had fallen away. This wasn't surprising, since nothing was supporting the bridge. Faralda and I made it to the far end of the bridge however, and entered the courtyard of the College. We walked around a statue of a mage that was in front of a brazier emitting a beam of blue light. We soon arrived at a large set of doors, likely leading to the main hall. In front of these doors was a Brenton woman speaking to an Altmer man in Thalmor robes. From what I could hear, she was not enjoying this conversation.

"Might I remind you that it is by the grace of the Aldmeri Dominion that this school is allowed to remain?" said the Thalmor man, sounding like he believed himself better than anyone else.

"And might I remind you, Ancano, that you are a guest here at the college, and that is only by the grace of the Arch-Mage that you are allowed to remain here at the college?" replied the Brenton woman, who I figured must have been Mirabelle Ervine.

Mirabelle turned to look at Faralda and me, while the Thalmor agent stared at me with deep scowl on his face.

"Ah, Faralda," said Mirabelle, "and who is this with you? A new student, perhaps?"

"Yes Master Wizard," said Faralda, "this is… Oh my, I just realized that I never got your name!"

"I am Shouts-at-Sun," I said, "good to meet you, Ma'am".

"What's this? You're allowing even lizards in these days?" scowled Ancano, "don't you have some pockets to pick, or maybe there's a reward for returning you to your master?"

I could feel my rage building up at his statements. I took a deep breath and calmed my mind, doing my best to not drive an Ice Spike down his throat.

"_Palok fen drun hin daan, fahliil_," I said

Ancano looked at me in confusion, and then strode off with his nose held high.

"Thanks for getting rid of Ancano," said Mirabelle, "now, welcome to the College of Winterhold. Would you like me to give you a quick tour of our facilities?"

"I would appreciate that," I said.

"Alright," said Mirabelle, "We are currently in front of the Hall of Elements. On the first floor, you attend lessons. On the second floor is the Arcanaeum, our library. On the third floor is the Arch-Mage's quarters. Now follow me".

I followed Mirabelle across the courtyard to a tower on the west side of the courtyard.

"This is the Hall of Attainment, were the newer members of the College are quartered. Now follow me inside, but quietly. There are people working on projects within".

We entered the Hall of Attainment, and she led me to a small bedroom right next to the entrance. On top of the bed was a carefully folded set of robes.

"This is where you will be staying while you are at the College," said Mirabelle, "now, let's return to the Hall of Elements so you may join the other apprentices. I believe that Tolfdir is teaching today".

We returned outside, and walked back over to the Hall of Elements. We then went inside, walking around another beam of blue light in the center of the main hall. We soon came upon a small group of people: obviously the apprentices. Standing across from them was an older man with a long grey beard, likely Tolfdir. As I got closer, I heard them having a discussion over whether it was better to study magical theory or have a practical demonstration of magic. Tolfdir soon took notice of me.

"What do you think?" asked Tolfdir, "what would you prefer we did today?"

"Hard to say," I replied, "but I think it is generally better to be cautious. On the other hand, one of the best ways to learn how to do something is to practice doing it".

"A very good point," said Tolfdir, "I suppose we could do a practical demonstration. Are you familiar with Ward spells?"

"I am familiar with the concept of wards," I said, "but I don't actually know and wards".

"That is alright," said Tolfdir, "I can teach you a basic ward for purposes of this demonstration".

Tolfdir then gave me instructions on forming a protective ward in front of me.

"Now then," said Tolfdir, "Please stand over there, apprentice, everyone else, stand to the side".

I went over to where Tolfdir had indicated, and turned to face him.

"Alright," said Tolfdir, "cast your ward, and I'll launch a spell at you".

I did as instructed, and watched as the rippling wall of energy formed in front of me. Tolfdir armed a fire spell, and launched it at me. I kept my ward up, and watched as Tolfdir's spell dissipated against the ward.

'That's certainly a handy spell,' I thought, 'I'll have to learn more about wards'.

"Excellent, apprentice," said Tolfdir, who then turned to address the other apprentices as well, "Now there something else for the entire class to do: as some of you may know, the College has been performing an ongoing excavation of the ruins of Saarthal. We're taking a field trip to Saarthal today. I expect you to meet me there in a few hours. Class is dismissed for now".

The other student walked out, likely to prepare themselves for the coming journey. At the same time, Tolfdir stepped over to speak with me.

"Thank you again for helping me," said Tolfdir, "I have to say though; you certainly don't dress like most mages".

"True," I replied, "I'm more of a Spellsword or Battlemage; I prefer to combine spellcraft with swordplay. It's good to be able defend yourself at multiple ranges".

"I see," said Tolfdir, "anyway if you please show me your map, I'll mark Saarthal's location for you".

I pulled out my map and handed it to Tolfdir. He looked over it briefly, then added a new mark to the map before handing it back to me. I looked over the map for myself and spotted where Tolfdir had written 'Saarthal'. It was south-west of Winterhold, and deep in the mountains from the looks of it. I looked up from my map to thank Tolfdir, only to see that, he'd already left.

With nothing else to do for the moment, I left the Hall of Elements and crossed the courtyard before heading over the bridge and reaching the 'city' of Winterhold. I then set off down the road, heading for Saarthal.

* * *

><p>Dragon Language Translations:<p>

"Alduin yah hin dinok" = Alduin seeks your death

"Zu'u meyz wah dreh ok fen. Dir Siigonis!" = I come to do his will. Die, Argonian!

"Dreh mindok zu'u aan key?" = Do you think I'm, a horse?

"Palok fen drun hin daan, fahliil" = Arrogance will bring your doom, Elf.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time we explore Saarthal. See you then!


	33. Chapter 32: Under Saarthal

A/N: And here's the next Chapter! sorry for the delay, I don't have any good excuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Under Saarthal<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I hiked south out of Winterhold, soon turning off the road to climb a disused trail over the mountains. As I neared the summit of the pass, I was assaulted by a small group of bandits. As they recklessly charged me, I heard the bandit leader muttering 'I'm going to retire someday… buy myself an island'.

These thugs didn't last long at all. After dealing with them, I worked my way down the mountains towards, according to my map, the surface exposure of Saarthal. I soon found myself on a much better road than the one I'd been using. I followed this road west to the scaffolds leading down to the ruin's entrance. Once I reached the entrance, I noticed that I was the first one here. With nothing else to do, I waited.

A couple of hours later, everyone had arrived. As they did, the Khajiit, J'zargo, came over to speak to me.

"Khajiit must wonder," said J'zargo, "how did you get here so fast?"

"Simple: I was already prepared for a journey," I replied.

Tolfdir looked around, and confirmed that everyone was present.

"Good, now that everyone is here, let's head inside," said Tolfdir.

With that, our small group headed into Saarthal. Tolfdir led us down the winding passages, eventually reaching a split in the path. Here, Tolfdir assigned us various tasks. I was told to go speak with Arniel Gane, who was heading up this excavation. This turned out to be a simple task, as he was practically around the corner. As I approached, he looked up from his work to examine me.

"Who are you?" asked Arniel Gane, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Tolfdir," I said.

"Oh, are you one of the new apprentices?" asked Arniel, "You certainly don't look much like a mage".

"Yes, I am one of the new apprentices," I said, "and my armor? Let's just say that I know from experience how dangerous these ruins can be".

"A good point, though so far your caution may be unwarranted," said Arniel, "we haven't had to deal with any traps or hazards greater than unstable ceilings. Though, the interior seems unusually small based off the external exposure. I any case, I need you to look around for enchanted artifacts. It doesn't matter what kind, we just need something for the class to examine".

"Alright, I'll start looking now," I said.

I did just that, and quickly found a simply designed ring on the ground. I had to wonder how Arniel didn't find this himself, as it was lying only a few feet from his workstation. I collected this first ring, the moved a short distance forwards, finding a second ring. I then moved into a small alcove where I located a third ring. I was just about to head back to Arniel when something caught my eye: In the next alcove over was an ornate-looking wall, with a stone amulet hanging in the center.

I should have known better than to mess with it, but for some reason I felt the need to retrieve the amulet. I stepped over to the wall and attempted to pull the amulet off, but it was stuck fast. I really should have taken this as a hint to stop and think about what I was doing, but I didn't. Instead, I kept tugging on the amulet. Finally, something gave and the amulet came loose from the wall with a click. I then heard the sound of metal bars sliding into place. I turned around, and saw that I'd managed to trap myself… again.

"What happened?" said Arniel as he ran over.

"I pulled this amulet off the wall since it looked like something that was worth examining. It must have been rigged on a pressure switch," I said.

Meanwhile, Tolfdir and the others arrived.

"Oh my," said Tolfdir, "how are we going to get you out of there?"

"It's my experience that there's usually someway to disarm the trap nearby," I said.

"Alright we'll try looking for some sort of release mechanism out here," said Tolfdir, "you look for something in there".

I nodded in response, and then started thinking about what to do.

'I could try putting the amulet back,' I thought, 'but I doubt that would work. This amulet was part of the trap's trigger, but why? This seems like an otherwise empty corner. Maybe the amulet is the answer to this issue… maybe if I put it on…'

I slipped the amulet around my neck, and waited to see what if anything would occur. I wasn't disappointed; I noticed that the wall I'd pulled the amulet off of was… resonating with energy. I equipped my Flames spell and unleashed a stream of fire upon the wall. The wall responded by immediately crumbling away, revealing a hidden passageway behind. I heard the sound of the metal bar retracting, and glanced back to see that the trap had been disarmed. The others rushed back over to see what I'd managed to do.

"What have you found?" asked Tolfdir, "A hidden passage? How strange. I think that the two of us should investigate further. Let's go".

"What about caution? We don't know what might be waiting for us down there. This passage was likely sealed for a reason".

"An excellent point," said Tolfdir, "Let's not let excitement override our caution".

The two of us moved down the passage, soon arriving in a small circular room, the walls of which were ringed with sarcophagi. In the center of the room was a podium or small altar. Whatever this chamber was for, it looked like we were getting somewhere.

"Interesting," said Tolfdir, "It appears that…"

"It appears that… what?" I asked, turning to look at Tolfdir.

I then noticed that something was definitely up: the very air had a bluish tint, and Tolfdir was frozen in place. In fact, the dust floating through the air had stopped as well. It seems that the only thing that hadn't stopped was me! I then spotted something else: it almost looked like someone was teleporting in! The new figure in the room seemed ethereal, but his appearance was quite distinctive: It appeared to be a mage or monk based off his robes. The expression on his face told me that he was not happy.

* * *

><p>"Listen well mage," snarled the monk, "you have set into motion events that cannot be stopped. However, you did not know what would result from your actions. But due to them, the world is now in peril. Know that what you do from here on out will decide the fate of the world. And know that the monks of the Psijic order will be watching…"<p>

The man, now identified as a Psijic monk, then vanished, which coincided with everything resuming motion. While Tolfdir might not have been included in… whatever that was, he picked up on some small part of the event.

"Something feels… very strange," said Tolfdir, "Hold on how'd you get over there? I thought you were standing next to me a moment ago".

I thought about it for a moment, and then decided to tell him everything I'd just seen.

"Okay, this is going to sound very strange," I said, "but just a moment ago, a man appeared, froze time and introduced himself as a Psijic monk. He gave me a warning that there is something up ahead that is a threat to not only Skyrim, but the entire world".

"What?" said Tolfdir, "that doesn't make sense, there's no evidence that the Psijics have any connection to this place. Why would one appear here?"

"I have to ask… who are the Psijic monks?" I asked.

"They are an order of monks that no one has in a very long time," said Tolfdir, "In fact no one has seen the island where they are said to be based in a long time either".

"So… you're saying that these monks have managed to conceal an entire island from the rest of the world," I said, "That tells me that they must be quite powerful mages. So if they're apparently stopping time to communicate with me, it must be important. In any case, we should continue forwards. If what that monk said is true, it's already too late to stop what has been started".

"Well, there must be a way to get deeper into the ruins," said Tolfdir, "Perhaps behind one of these sarcophagi?"

The dragur entombed here apparently didn't like that suggestion, as they suddenly burst out of their sarcophagi and attacked. With a combination of Tolfdir's spells and my sword, they fell quickly. In the last sarcophagus which had burst open, we found a new passage. We went down this newly revealed passage and soon reached another circular chamber. This chaber was somewhat larger than the last one, with a bridge crossing the center of the chamber, with a well in the center that was covered by a metal grating. As soon as we entered, the sarcophagi lining the walls burst open, and more dragur emerged. Tolfdir and I slew them quickly, and then looked for a way forwards. I noticed that room's far gate was doubly barred: not only did it have a portcullis, but also a spear fence blocking entry. I then spotted the pull chains on either side of the doorway. I pulled the left chain, and watched as the spear fence retracted. I then pulled the right chain, thereby lifting the portcullis. At this point Tolfdir came over to speak with me.

"Apprentice, you go on ahead," said Tolfdir, "I'm going to stay here for a little while longer and see what I can dig up".

I nodded to him, and then went over to the door leading to the lower section of Saarthal, preparing myself for whatever may be up ahead.

* * *

><p>I moved down the first passage, and arrived in a larger, split level chamber were more dragur were interred. That is, until the rose to attack me. I summoned my Bound Sword hacked through them with relative ease, until a more powerful foe showed its desiccated face. This last dragur blasted me with a Thu'um.<p>

"ZUN… HAAL… VIIK!" Shouted the dragur.

I was somewhat surprised as my sword flew out of my hand, and my Bound Sword was forcefully un-summoned. I quickly dove towards where my sword had gone flying towards, dodging the dragur's attacks. I tried to reach my fallen sword, but the dragur blocked me. I attacked the dragur with the one weapon it couldn't knock away: my tailblade. I quickly swung my tail towards my foe, and drove my tailblade straight through the dragur. It fell as a result. I then collected my sword from where it had been launched by my foe's attack.

Next, I progressed deeper into the ruins, carefully disarming the runic traps along the way. I then reached the dungeon's next puzzle. It was a rotating pillar puzzle, thought the solution was easy to find, as the correct symbols were on the walls behind each pillar. Further on, I came to another burial vault. After clearing out all of the dragur, I proceeded down the next passage. This area was guarded by another rotating pillar puzzle. The solution was clearly visible again, though the puzzle required a bit more thought, though, as the pillars rotated in sequence with one another. After I solved the puzzle, I moved into the next passage, keeping my eyes out for traps, when…

"Apprentice, wait up!" said Tolfdir.

I turned to see Tolfdir hurrying to catch up with me.

"Tolfdir!" I said, "I think we're close, now. The design of that last hall seems to indicate that there's something important nearby".

"Good eye," said Tolfdir, "now let's keep going… carefully".

The two of us moved down the next passage, carefully stepping around the pressure plate set into the floor. We moved around a couple of corners, and entered a grand, vaulted chamber. The most notable object in this chamber was a massive metallic orb, which was cracking with magical energies. I instantly knew that this was what that Psijic monk was warning me about. I also spotted a corpse conspicuously sitting in a throne.

"Tolfdir," I warned, "I really don't trust that corpse. If it was really dead, it wouldn't be sitting intact in the throne".

Tolfdir didn't reply; he was too intrigued by the strange metal sphere. I followed him downstairs, but kept an eye on the suspicious corpse. As it turned out, my caution wasn't unnecessary: as we got close to the artifact, the Dragur got up from its throne. It turned to look at us with its hollow eye sockets, and after a moment focused directly on me.

"_Volaan… Siigonis… dii praan lost oblaan_," said the Dragur, _"Faal sulyek do faal miin lost ofan vomindoraan mulaag! Quilaan wah Zu'u, hin dinok fent kos, Siigonis do sossedov_".

"Hmm… _nid_" I replied.

I then quickly drew my sword and attempted to slash my opponent. I was surprised when my weapon simply glanced off the green energy surrounding the Dragur.

_'What?' _I thought, _'what's going on?'_

I tried again, this time blasting the Dragur with a fireball. Again, the spell just slashed against the barrier ineffectually.

_'There has to be some way to break through this strange green barrier,'_ I thought.

I then realized: the barrier surrounding the Dragur was the same color as the energy that the artifact was!

"Tolfdir," I exclaimed, "the artifact! This thing is drawing power from the artifact!"

"I'll try and cut it off at the source!" replied Tolfdir.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tolfdir attempting to manipulate the artifact. While he was working, I did my best to avoid the Dragur's attacks. Before long, I saw the barrier start to waver, then shatter and fall away. I knew that this was my chance: I rushed in and hacked away at my foe, this time actually hitting it. The battle didn't take much longer at this point.

I checked the now hopefully permanently dead Dragur and found a few interesting items, including an ancient piece of paper. I picked up the paper and read it.

'Writ of Sealing:

Be bound here, Jyrik Gauldurson; Murderer, Betrayer. May you be cursed to remain in this place for all of eternity'.

I also discover that the Dragur was wearing a stone amulet. I retrieved it and noticed that it seemed to be only part of a larger amulet. From the size and shape, I work out that there likely were two other pieces. I next spotted a finely crafted and powerful staff lying on the nearby. I grabbed the staff and stepped over to join Tolfdir near the artifact.

"So… what is this thing anyway?" I asked.

"I'm not certain… I noticed that that dragur was saying something before it attacked, but I am unfamiliar with the language it was using".

"I have some knowledge of that language: It was the ancient dragon language. I believe it called us intruders, and claimed that the power of the eye had granted it incomprehensible strength. I can only assume that this artifact must be the 'eye' it was referring to".

"Interesting," said Tolfdir, "this is a major discovery; we shall need to investigate this artifact further. Maybe…"

Just then, I felt a pulse of energy emit form the artifact, which passed over and through me. I felt my conscious mind start fading, but managed to remain on my feet. In my mind's eye, I saw myself flying across my mental plane to that hidden place once more. I arrived in the chamber where the dragon was locked away, and watched as an orb of green energy appeared atop one of the pillars. The chain attached to the pillar broke apart, loosening the dragon's bonds once more.

The dragon looked straight at me and spoke.

"The path of wisdom has begun," said the dragon.

The vision then faded, and my mind returned to the depths of Saarthal, where Tolfdir was just finishing his point.

"…In conclusion, the Arch-mage must be informed immediately," said Tolfdir, "You go ahead, apprentice, I shall stay here for now and see if I can dig up any other information on this artifact".

"Alright," I said, "knowing how these ruins are usually constructed, there should be a shortcut back to the entrance nearby".

I stepped around the artifact, and found the exit passage behind the artifact. I moved down this tunnel, and soon came to what looked like a natural cavern, with a word wall. I stepped over and read the word wall.

_'Nonvul Bron, dahmaan daar rok do fin Fodiiz Bormah—Orin pruzaan dwiin aal kreh ahrz kren, nuz Slen do vahzah muz los sindugahvon,'_ I read,_ 'Noble Nord, remember these words of the Hoar Father—Even the best steel may bend and break, but the Flesh of a true man is unyielding'._

Then, in a process I now knew well, the knowledge of a new _rotmulaag_, or word of power, imprinted into my mind.

_'Slen, flesh, Ice Form,'_ I thought, _'could be useful'._

From here, it was only a short distance to the door leading back to the upper level of Saarthal, and from there to the door leading outside. I climbed the steps and scaffolds out of the excavation pit, and then hike west along the road back to Winterhold. This time, I had no noteworthy encounters along the road or in town, and as such hurried along to the College. In entered the Hall of Elements, and then climbed the stairs to the Arch-mage's chamber.

* * *

><p>I approached the Arch-mage, and he quickly looked up from the tome he was studying.<p>

"Hello, I must apologize but I don't recognize you," said the Arch-mage, "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Savos Aren, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold," he said, "Are you perhaps one of the new apprentices?"

"I am, my name is Shouts-at-Sun," I replied, "I joined the College just the other day. I have a report on the excavation of Saarthal".

"Don't tell me," said Savos, "another apprentice has been injured in a collapse?"

"No… not that I know of," I said, "We discovered a sealed passage leading to a lower level of the ruins. We found… well, it's hard to describe: It was a large, metallic sphere, cracking with green energy. It was guarded by a powerful lich, which was being granted a barrier by the artifact. With Tolfdir's aid, the barrier was broken and we defeated this threat".

"Is that all you have to report?" asked Savos.

"Well… there is one more thing," I said, "Do you know anything about the Psijic monks?"

"Not much more than any other senior member of the college could tell you, though, many years ago while I was still an apprentice myself. A Psijic monk came to the college back then, that's all the extra knowledge I have about them. Why?"

"Okay… this is going to sound hard to believe, but shortly after we managed to break into the sealed section of the ruins, Tolfdir and I came to a chamber that had a small altar. Shortly after we entered this chamber, time seemed to freeze and a Psijic monk appeared and warned us that we had broken the seal on something dangerous. He said that we'd set events into motion that could not be stopped. I can only assume that he was warning us about the artifact we found".

Savos Aren's eyes went wide at this, and he had to think for a moment before replying.

"We shall need to investigate these events further," said Savos, "I will travel to Saarthal and examine this discovery myself. Good work, apprentice, take this Staff of Magelight as a reward for you efforts. One more thing, apprentice: I realize you just got back but I have another task for you to do. Head to the Arcanaeum and speak with the Lorekeeper, Urag gro-Shub. See if you can dig up any information on this artfact".

"I'll go speak to him right now," I said.

I stepped away from the Arch-Mage, leaving him to his preparations, and started towards the Arcanaeum.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: We start Hitting the Books. See you then!


	34. Chapter 33: The Orsimer Librarian

A/N: And Here's the next Chapter! I'll admit, this is mostly a filler chapter, but I thought that I would be good to have a slight break from the action.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: The Orsimer Librarian<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The Arcanaeum was easy to find. As soon as I entered, I stepped up to the counter to speak to Urag gro-Shub.

"What do you want apprentice?" said Urag gruffly, "keep your hands off the books, or there will be trouble".

"I've been tasked with finding out more about the strange artifact we've discovered in Saarthal," I said, "The Archmage thinks that there might be some information here in the Arcanaeum".

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think we have any information about that," said Urag, "However, we are currently missing a few books. Perhaps one of those books contains what you wish to know".

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They were taken out by a student named Orthorn," said Urag, "and never returned".

"Why would he take these particular books?" I asked.

"He wanted to use them to get himself a way into a group of warlocks who left the College long ago over a… difference of opinion".

"I see… you want me to retrieve the books," I said, "and collect a fee from Orthorn for his overdue library books as well?"

"Ha! Something like that," said Urag, "anyway, last I heard the group you looking for was hiding out in Fellglow Keep, which is located in Whiterun Hold, due north of the Throat of the World".

I nodded to Urag and turned to leave. As I approached the stairs, I noticed Ancano, the Thalmor liason, coming up.

"Ah, it's you," said Ancano, sounding like he hated having to pretend to civil towards me, "I heard that the excavation to Saarthal turned up something interesting".

"I'm not sure what you might mean," I said, "nothing but dust and dragurs".

"Don't play games with me," said Ancano, "I know you found something. I overheard your conversation with that Orc".

"Sorry, I really have nothing to tell you," I said, "I must be going now. I'm quite busy right now. Who knows? If I turn up something I might be able to tell you something".

I then pushed my way past him and arrived downstairs in the Hall of Elements. As I headed towards the exit, I ran into Mirabelle.

"Ah, hello apprentice," said Mirabelle, "are you heading out again?"

"Yes, Urag tasked me with recovering overdue library books," I said.

Mirabelle chuckled, and then replied.

"Well good luck then," said Mirabelle, "By the way, have you seen Ancano?"

"You could say that," I said with a sigh, "he ambushed me on the way out of the Arcanaeum, and demanded I tell him about Saarthal. Don't worry, I told him I knew nothing about what we discovered there, which is the truth".

"Good. I don't trust Ancano," said Mirabelle.

"Neither do I," I said, "I fact I think very few people at the college don't trust him. In any case, I better get going. I don't want to keep the Lorekeeper waiting".

With that, I stepped outside. I crossed the courtyard, and the bridge, arriving in the 'city' of Winterhold. As I walked through town, I spotted a courier hurrying up the road.

"Excuse me!" said the courier as he reached me, "are you Mr.… Shouts-at-Sun?"

"I am," I said.

"I have a letter for you," the courier said, "here you are!"

He reached into his pack and pulled out a letter, quickly handing it to me. He then rushed off again, likely to complete his next delivery.

I unfolded the letter, and noticed that it was a reply from Sunders-the-Heart!

_'Shouts-at-Sun,_

_I'm glad to hear you are okay. I knew when you mentioned those dreams of yours that fate had selected you for something. Strange how the world works sometimes isn't it? When my own adventure began over 2 centuries ago, I found myself imprisoned as well. Thanks for the map, It was quite helpful to understanding your journey. Anyway… so you're a Dragonborn huh? Oddly enough, the legend surrounding me mentioned that I'm supposedly a Dragonborn as well. Maybe I should try learning these 'Shouts' as well. I'm glad you've found allies for your journey, and powerful ones at that. Lokhunnonvul sounds like someone you'd like to have on your side. Maybe you can introduce me to him someday._

_As for Alduin… all I can do is wish you luck in battling a literal demi-god and his forces. I'm going to also suggest that this innkeeper you metioned seems untrustworthy. She's likely only using you to achieve her own ends, with no thought to the consequences._

_These 'Companions' sound like good people… a group of noble warriors, dedicated to helping the people of their homeland. I'm not going to push you to tell me what their secret is, though that you found yourself going against a group called the Silver Hand gives me an idea of what it is._

_I hope your journey goes better then it began, but given the position you described at the start of your letter, it can only improve._

_Good luck and goodbye for now._

_Your friend, Sunders-the-Heart'._

I refolded the letter, and then decided that this would be a good time to update my draconic ally on my progress.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought,_ "I've joined the College of Winterhold"._

_"That's good, Zaanahstkrein,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"but… you sound troubled. What's wrong?"_

_"Shortly after I joined, we went on an expedition to an ancient tomb known as Saarthal,"_ I thought, _"I managed to uncover a sealed-off passage"._

_"Let me guess,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul,_ "you found something dangerous?"_

_"It seems that way,"_ I thought,_ "at least that's what the Psijic monk froze time to tell me. In the deepest part of the tomb, we found strange metal orb that was cracking with energy. This artifact was guarded by an unusually powerful draugr that was drawing power from it. I'm now going off to recover some books that might have information on the artifact"._

_"It seems you've gotten yourself mixed up in something dangerous… again,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"I can already feel a powerful source of energy flowing from near Winterhold… something I didn't sense before. Be careful what you do, Zaanahstkrein, the world still needs your strength"._

The connection closed for now, and I continued down the road towards Fellglow Keep.

* * *

><p>AN: And There we are! Next time: let's see what Lokhunnonvul is up to. See you then!


	35. Chapter 34: Klovithsah's Lair

A/N: And here's the next chapter! As some of my reviewers suggested, here's a more original chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Klovithsah's Lair<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

After Zaanahstkrein contacted me to update me on his progress and tell me about the artifact he'd uncovered, I was left to try and work out what our foe Alduin was up to. It seemed suspicious that he'd been so quiet recently. In fact, we hadn't seen any sign of him since Kynesgrove!

I was planning on setting out on a survey flight to try and discover what I could, when I got the feeling that I should fly towards the deserts of Hammerfell instead. I stepped out into the main chamber of Highpass, where I found Kooriizstrun waiting.

"Lokhunnonvul, are you ready to head out?" asked Kooriizstrun.

"Yes, but we have a new destination," I said.

"Really, where?" asked Kooriizstrun.

"The Alik'r desert in Hammerfell," I said, "I have a feeling that there is something there I need to find".

"That's not a short flight," said Kooriizstrun, "Is there anywhere we might be able to rest on the way to our goal?"

"There should be," I replied, "long ago, our group had a base deep in the heart of the desert. At the time, it was the home of Klovithsah. He kept an eye on the deserts, and was an expert at using the environment to his advantage".

"Do you think there's a possibility he's still alive?" asked Kooriizstrun.

"Given the remoteness of this lair, he could have avoided notice," I said, "but I wouldn't get my hopes up. In any case, we better get going".

Kooriizstrun nodded in response, and together we stepped outside. After making sure that the entrance to our base was securely locked, we then took flight to the southwest. We followed the spine of the Druadach mountains, and passed the near the city of Markarth. We soon reached the border with Hammerfell, and flew right into the desert province.

The landscape changed fairly quickly, as the forests of Skyrim gave way to the rocky desert of eastern Hammerfell. We continued westward over the alternating dry, dusty basins and high mountain ranges. After some time, this region of basins and ranges gave way to a wider sandy desert. We flew somewhat higher as the wind picked up, doing what we could to avoid the resulting sandstorm.

Later, the wind died down, and we landed at a small oasis to rest. After getting a sufficient drink of water from the oasis, we discussed our course from here.

* * *

><p>"Are we get close to our goal?" asked Kooriizstrun.<p>

"I believe so," I replied, "I have not been out here in quite some time, but some things cannot change significantly even in many years. Our destination should be somewhere southwest of here, in a small range of mountains. The entrance is concealed in a slot canyon within the mountains. We'll need to find that canyon and fly down the length of it to reach our destination".

Now that we we'd gotten some rest, we took off once again, heading further southwest into the desert. Eventually, I saw a familiar set of peaks up ahead. We flew closer to the mountains, and checked for signs of recent habitation. Seeing nothing of interest, we located the slot canyon and started flying down its length. It was a bit tight through the canyon, but that's the entire reason Klovithsah chose this place as his lair: it was protected from attack by the natural barrier. Soon, we came to the cave entrance.

We came in to land, and entered the cave. Inside, I went through the process of unlocking the hidden fortress. The first step was to light the braziers on either side of the door. Next, I recited the password to open the seals.

"_Valok do faal klo_," I said, "_Sindungahvon brendon do faal ven, hin middovahhe meyz. Mu hind meyz kotin hin hofkiin_".

The seals on the door opened, and then Kooriizstrun and I stepped inside. The interior of the fortress showed that this place had not been inhabited in quite some time. However, there was still a presence here, something I needed to find.

"Kooriizstrun," I said, "look around here; see if you can find anything useful. I'm going to search deeper inside".

"Alright," said Kooriizstrun, "good luck".

* * *

><p>I stepped deeper into the fortress, and reached the source of the presence within this place. It seemed to be coming from behind a statue, the features of which were lost to the ages. I pushed the statue aside onto a pressure switch, revealing a secret door. I entered this hidden chamber, and found another large memory crystal! I stepped forwards and triggered it. As it activated, I saw an image of Klovithsah, his lean frame and sandy coloring allowing him to blend in perfectly with environment.<p>

"Ah Lokhunnonvul," said Klovithsah, "You made it. How goes your mission?"

"I have located the _Dovahkiin_," I said, "it turned out to be a _Siigonis_ named Shouts-at-Sun, though I like to call him Zaanahstkrein. He seems… different than I expected".

"In what way?" asked Klovithsah.

"He seems more connected to his_ sossedov_ than any _dovahkiin_ I've ever heard of," I said, "to the point of actually becoming more like a dovah as his power grows".

"Do you believe him to be trustworthy?" asked Klovithsah.

"Yes, I do," I said, "He knows me to be an ally against Alduin, and looks to me as a source of knowledge. He's even managed to convince the occasional _dovah_ to help him, and in one case join us as an ally".

"Good," said Klovithsah, "the last thing the world needs is a _Dovahkiin_ who senselessly slaughters every dovah that crosses his path. Now, down to business: here you shall find the second artifact to boost your strength, as well as an item the _dovahkiin_ will need. I sense that he already has one piece of the artifact, though he may not realize it yet. Do you have anything else you wish to ask me?"

"Possibly," I said, "Zaanahstkrein contacted me not long ago about a strange artifact he discovered in the ruins of Saarthal. I was for once stumped on what he'd found".

I then described the spherical artifact from the depths of Saarthal.

"That sounds like the Eye of Magnus," said Klovithsah, sounding worried, "a very powerful and very dangerous artifact. I remember hearing about it being sealed away to protect the world from its chaotic power. If the seal has been broken… Lokhunnonvul, hurry back to Skyrim. You have the strength within you to suppress the effects of the Eye. Use the following words in a _Thu'um_ to suppress the power of the Eye: _Spaan, Bel, Suleyk_. You will know when it is time to unleash this _Thu'um_. While you won't be able to stop it yourself, you will be able to give the _dovahkiin_ enough time to find a solution to this problem. Now take the crystal, and the fragment to give to the _dovahkiin_. Get going… there isn't much time!"

The vision faded, and I noticed that a second crystal had added itself to my necklace, this one looking like a piece of rose quartz. In the place the memory crystal was before, there was an oddly-shaped piece of stone. It looked to be one third of a circular artifact, with a fourth piece that fit in the center. I collected this object, and then headed back towards the entrance. I found Kooriizstrun still searching for useful items amongst the piles of sand. As I approached, he glanced up at me.

"There doesn't seem to be anything of use here," said Kooriizstrun, "Did you find what you came for?"

"I did," I replied, "that and much more. We need to return to Highpass, now".

"Why? What's the rush?" asked Kooriizstrun.

"The artifact that Zaanahstkrein found near Winterhold," I said, "It turns out that it is the Eye of Magnus".

"WHAT?" shouted Kooriizstrun, "then we really must get going. An artifact like that can't be left out in the open".

I nodded in reply, and together we hurried outside. I closed and locked the doors behind us, and then we took off, flying at our best speed back to _Keizaal_, back to Highpass.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time: we collect some overdue library books. See you then!


	36. Chapter 35: Hitting the Books

A/N: And Here's the next Chapter! Sorry for the delay, A couple things got in the way... one of them called Dawnguard. anyway the important thing is that the chapter's done.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my Original Ideas.

* * *

><p>,<p>

Chapter 35: Hitting the Books

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I continued south out of Winterhold, climbing over the pass out of the seemingly perpetual blizzard. I soon passed Fort Kastav. As I did, I noticed that a troop of Stormcloaks had already occupied the fort and set up defenses. I continued down the mountain, and quickly arrived and the Windhelm-Dawnstar road. I trekked west a short ways, before turning south to skirt around Lake Yorgrim. From there, I plunged south into the wilderness. After travelling some distance, I came to a large Dwemer ruin. As I approached, I spotted a trio of bandits. They hadn't noticed me yet, though, so this gave me an opportunity for a sneak attack.

I prepped an Ice Spike in either hand, took careful aim, and fired from my left hand. Immediately after firing the first Ice Spike, a charged up another one, fired off the one from my right hand, and then my left again. All three spells struck true, defeating my opponents quickly. I then drew my sword and moved in. Within the external ruins, there were a few more bandits waiting, but they didn't last long. Soon enough, I found the entrance to the ruins. Next to the door, someone had written 'Irkngthand'. I tried to open the door, but it was solidly locked and I could not find a way to open the door. Whoever sealed this place did not want anyone getting in. Realizing that I had no way of getting into these ruins, I moved on for now, continuing towards my actual destination. I trekked southwest, passing fairly close to Shearpoint, until I finally arrived at Fellglow Keep.

* * *

><p>I quickly dealt with the small band of defenders outside of the keep, and then looked for a way in. the front door was sealed, but I found an unlocked side door leading to the dungeons. I entered this door, and began my exploration of Fellglow Keep. The first passage led me down a short staircase and into a flooded chamber. As I moved forwards, I carefully disarmed a couple of bear traps on my way to the next room. There I was spotted by one of the mages hiding out here.<p>

"An intruder!" said the mage, "get him my pets!"

With that, a couple of Frostbite Spiders came crawling down the walls at their apparent master's command. I slew both the spiders and their master, and then moved on. The next hallway led me into small cellblock. There was a mage guarding this room, but he was more focused on watching the prisoners. I noticed that something seem odd about the people in the cells… their unnaturally pale skin, oddly colored eye, sunken cheeks, and pronounced incisors… there was no mistaking it: the prisoners were Vampires! Across the room from the cells was a trio of levers.

_'Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend,'_ I thought.

I then moved as quietly as I could towards the levers, and then pulled all three, thus freeing the vampires. The cell doors swung open and the vampires quickly attacked their former captors. After the room was clear, one of them came over to me.

"Thank you for freeing us," said the vampire, "but… I can sense the beastblood in you. Why did you free us?"

"Because you've done nothing to make yourselves my enemies," I said, "unlike the mages occupying this place. Speaking of which, have you seen person named Orthorn?"

"I've heard that they were putting someone by that name in the next cellblock," said the vampire, "be careful, the master of this place is a truly nasty woman who refers to herself as The Caller. It might be best to avoid her".

"Thank you for the warning," I said, "but it's likely I'll have to confront her. Anyway, you should get out of here. The way I came in should be clear. Stay out of trouble!"

"Don't worry about that," said the vampire, "we know better than to get mixed up in anyone's strange plots again".

The vampires then ran off, leaving me to continue forwards. I entered the next cell block, and discover that the mage guarding this chamber was much more attentive than the last one. As soon as I entered the room, he threw a lever, unleashing a pair of wolves to attack me. Unfortunately for him, the wolves would have been much more effective against almost anyone but me. Instead of attacking, the wolves took one look at me, and immediately ran off with their tails between their legs. I glared at the mage, and then stabbed him with my tail-blade. I then pulled the other lever, releasing Orthorn from his cell. He immediately ran out to speak with me.

"Thank you for freeing me!" said Orthorn, "Did the college send you to find me?"

"Uh yeah… about that," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "I'm actually here about your overdue library books…"

"W-What?" said Orthorn, "Oh I see, Urag sent you then. In that case, the leader of these mages has the books".

"You mean The Caller?" I asked.

"Yes, her," said Orthorn, "If we go together, we could probably get the books back easily!"

"No," I said, we're not going to get the books back," I said, "I am".

"But… but," said Orthorn.

"No buts," I said, "You've done enough already. Just get out of here, Orthorn. I'm going after The Caller, and if you follow me, there's a high likelihood that you won't make it out with your life".

"I… alright, fine," said Orthorn, "just be careful, okay?"

I nodded to him, and he ran off towards the direction I arrived from. I moved forwards again, and soon came to what looked like a practice area, where a mage was training some apprentices. There was also a large pool of oil leaking from the lamps overhead. I used my Firebolt Spell to lignite the oil, quickly defeating my foes. I then moved further in, passing into what looked like the undercroft of a chapel. The then far end of the undercroft, I found a staircase leading up to the main keep.

The door at the top of the stairs let me out into a ruined chapel. Here, I dealt with a few more mages and their summoned minions before moving forwards. The next area was what appeared to be the main entranceway of Fellglow Keep. It was quite heavily guarded, and I was now quite glad the I'd sent Orthorn on his way… I'd of had quite a difficult time protecting him here. I drew my Frostblade in one hand, my Firebolt Spell in the other, prepared to strike with Tail-blade, and cleared my throat. It hen leapt straight into battle, striking, shouting, slashing, and casting at all the enemies that were present. I ducked and weaved, avoiding my opponent's counterattacks, and after a short while, the room was clear, allowing me to move forwards.

I moved up the main stairs, and arrived in a circular library. I checked, but none of the books here seemed to be the ones I had been sent to find. After a thorough search, I moved onto the next area. This next area appeared to be the bedchambers for the mages who'd been living here. The only guards present in this room were a skilled mage and his Flame Atronach. I fought them off, and then check the area for anything of interest. I ended up finding a couple of spell scrolls in a nearby treasure chest. After this, I climbed the staircase leading to the top of the guard tower, and reached the door at the top, which was labeled 'Ritual Chamber'. Seeing as I'd already searched the rest of the keep, I entered the Ritual Chamber, preparing to meet with the master of this place.

* * *

><p>In the Ritual Chamber, I immediately saw The Caller in the center of the chamber. On three pedestals around the room, I saw the books.<p>

"Well, well," said the Caller, "Some wild beast comes into my lair… Too bad you're not fit to be a sacrifice for my experiments".

"I'm here for the books," I said, "If you let me take them, I'll leave you in peace".

"No… never!" shrieked The Caller, "I'll never let you take my precious books!"

"If that is your choice," I said, "then so be it…"

The Caller cast a powerful Frost spell with both hands, attempting to freeze me solid. Luckily, I had the perfect counter.

"_YOL_!" I Shouted.

My fiery Shout completely negated the Frost spell, surprising my foe. The Caller recovered quickly however, and teleported to one of the alcoves set into the room's walls. At the same time, she summoned two Atronachs to attempt to distract me. I didn't let myself be fooled that easily: I rushed at the caller, dodging her poorly aimed spells. I soon reached her alcove, and attacked her with Frostblade, only to have her warp away as I prepared to strike again. I moved to attack again, and from there the cycle repeated until The Caller finally fell. I paused for a few moments to catch my breath after the fierce battle, and then moved to collect the books. As I did, I examined the books to see if they might have any information about the artifact from Saarthal.

_'Let's see here,'_ I thought, _'Fragment: On Artaeum, no… The Last King of the Ayleids, might be, but probably not… Night of Tears? Doesn't that have to do with The Companions? Maybe… let's see here, Saarthal! This is the one!'_

I placed all three books into my pack, retrieved the key that I'd spotted hanging from The Caller's waist, and left Fellglow Keep. I immediately started back towards Winterhold. Along the way, Lokhunnonvul contacted me. I thought this was odd, since I'm usually the one contacting him.

_"Zaanahstkrein,"_ thought Lokhunnonvul, sounding worried, _"I have some critical information for you"_

_"What's wrong?"_ I replied, _"What did you find out?"_

_"That artifact you discovered in Saarthal,"_ thought Lokhunnonvul, _"I discover something about it. It is a highly dangerous artifact known as the Eye of Magnus. You need to be careful… from what I discovered, if that artifact is removed from Saarthal, I… truly don't know what may occur"._

_"That is troubling_," I replied, _"At least the Eye is still in Saarthal… I don't think that there was any way of getting it out of those ruins…"_

"Are you sure of that?" thought Lokhunnonvul, "I can sense the Eye within the College of Winterhold".

_"If that's true... I'm heading back to Winterhold already, I'll check on whether the Eye is there as soon as I arrive,"_ I thought.

_"Okay,"_ thought Lokhunnonvul, _"Be careful, Dovahkiin"._

The connection closed for now, and I continued on my way... hoping that the Eye wasn't there.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: Good Intentions. See you then!


	37. Chapter 36: Good Intentions

A/N: and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Good Intentions<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I hurried back up the road to Winterhold, and arrived back at the college. I went into the Hall of the Elements, and immediately saw the Eye of Magnus floating in the center of the room, staring back at me. I stepped up to Tolfdir, who was observing the Eye.

"Tolfdir," I said, "What is this artifact doing here?"

"It was decided that the Eye should be brought back here for further study," said Tolfdir.

"How'd… you even get it out of Saarthal?" I asked, "This thing's bigger than either door to the chamber it was in!"

"I honestly do not know either," said Tolfdir, "Ancano claimed he had 'methods' and sent me back to the college. The next thing I knew, the Eye was here!"

"That's… interesting," I said, "I need to think about this, and deliver these books to Urag".

I headed up the stairs, and entered the Arcanaeum. There, I found Urag in his usual place, sitting next to the counter and reading. He looked up as I approached.

"Ah, you're back," said Urag.

"Yes, and here's your books," I said, handing them over, "I believe 'Night of Tears' is the one with the information we're looking for".

"I take it you read them already?" said Urag, "well, that's good, saves some time. What conclusions did you come to from your study of the book?"

"The book mentions that something at Saarthal was likely the reason that it was sacked in the past," I said, "I believe that the artifact we discovered there, the one that is now sitting in the Hall of the Elements is likely that something".

Urag nodded, and placed his hand on his chin, considering my conclusion. It seemed like he was about to respond, but we were interrupted by a certain Thalmor Liason.

"You, Lizard," said Ancano.

"Yes?" I said, imitating his superior tone.

"The Arch-Mage has a visitor, who has requested your presence," said Ancano, "Come along, now".

I followed the Thalmor up the stairs to the Arch-Mage's quarters. Inside, I saw the Arch-Mage speaking to a man in the robes of a monk.

"Ah, apprentice!" said Savos Aren, "good to see you, I would like to introduce you to our guest, a member of the Psijic Order".

The Psijic monk lifted his head to look at me, and then froze time to speak with me privately.

"Now then," said the Psijic monk, "I am Quaranir, time is short, so I must impart this information immediately".

"Alright, I listening," I said

"The Psijic Order has had very little success attempting to contact you before this point," said Quaranir, "this is likely due to the Eye of Magnus. The longer the Eye remains in Winterhold, the worse the situation will become. If the Eye is not banished, then there will be dire consequences. However, the future is… obscured, and we are unfortunately unsure how to direct you. There is one thing I can do… a logical next step: you must seek out the Augur of Dunlain. Remember, time is of the essence".

With that, there was a flash, and time resumed, as Quaranir, having relayed the information he needed to. As soon as he did, Ancano started grilling him. Quaranir simply deflected his questions and then left, with Ancano threating him in his wake. Now that Ancano had left, I turned to speak with Savos Aren.

"I have a question for you, Arch-mage," I said, "What do you know about the Augur of Dunlain?"

"Oh dear," said Savos Aren, "has Tolfdir been spinning his tales again?"

"No… but thank you for pointing me in the right direction," I said.

I left the Arch-mage's quarters, went looking for Tolfdir. I soon found him sitting in the Hall of Attainment.

"Hello again, Tolfdir," I said.

"Greetings apprentice," said Tolfdir, "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes," I said, "What do you know about the Augur of Dunlain?"

"The Augur?" said Tofldir, "I have spoken to him in quite some time! Though, he should still be in the Midden".

"The Midden?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a series of catacombs beneath the College, there's a trapdoor entrance in the corner of the courtyard next to the hall of elements," said Tolfdir, "If you do go looking for the Augur, be careful down there".

"I do my best," I said.

* * *

><p>I went back out into the College's courtyard, and headed for the trapdoor that Tofdir had mentioned. When I reached it, I noticed that the snow around the trapdoor had been recently cleared: someone else had opened this door recently. Noting this, I descended into the Midden. The first part of the Midden appeared to have been a torture chamber. I descended a flight of stairs into the lower half of this room, and found an opening overlooking a snowy chamber with a waterfall. I entered the next hall, and moved deeper through these catacombs. A few chambers further ahead, I came upon some sort of altar. I was composed of light blue stone, with a Daedric Symbol in the center. The journal nearby described it at the 'Atronach Forge'. It looked interesting, but I decided that it would be best to not mess with it for now. I continued through a couple more chambers, soon arriving in the lower section of the chamber from earlier. Up ahead, saw a door that appeared to lead down to another level. Above this door someone had crudely carved the words 'Midden Dark'. I hadn't found the Augur on this floor, so I was left with one option: I descended into the Midden Dark.<p>

In the Midden Dark, I quickly came upon a natural bridge spanning a chasm. As I crossed it, I heard a voice that seemed to come from up ahead on the left.

"Your perseverance will lead you to disappointment" said the voice.

I continued forwards and reached a junction in the path. To the right, was a tunnel leading deeper, and to the left was a door. I thought about where the voice had seemed to come from, and went over to attempt to open the door. It was solidly locked, and there was no keyhole. Not sure what else to do, I spoke to whoever was behind the door.

"Excuse me," I said, "Are you perhaps the Augur of Dunlain?"

"You seek the Augur?" said the voice, "For what purpose?"

"I wish to benefit from his knowledge," I said, "Also a Psijic monk told me to seek out the Augur".

"If you truly seek the Augur, then you may enter," said the voice.

I heard the lock shift, and the door swung open of its own accord. I stepped inside, and saw the Augur of Dunlain before me. I'm not sure what I was expecting to find but this was not it. What I saw was not Man or Mer, but a swirling orb of energy.

"So you still choose to persevere," said the Augur, "I must admit; it has been quite some time since a Dragonborn has come here, especially one of your… potential. However you may already be too late to stop what has been set into motion".

"There has to be something to repair what has been done!" I said.

"There may be," said the Augur, "but with that Thalmor who visited me earlier still snooping about, the situation is still out of balance".

"Thalmor… you mean Ancano?" I said.

"Yes, I feel that his only reason for being here is to strengthen his own position, and advance his own terrible goals," said the Augur, "which is why I failed to mention to him how to properly control Magnus' Eye".

"It's possible to control the Eye?" I said.

"Yes," said the Augur, "While the Thalmor's path only leads to darkness, you are being… guided by several sources, and reliable ones at that. As such I shall tell you what is needed. To control and contain the Eye of Magnus, you require another associated artifact: the Staff of Magnus".

"I see… and where can this staff be found?" I asked.

"That… I cannot say," said the Augur, "you would be well served to seek the knowledge of those at your college. Go now, search for the staff!"

With that, the Augur indicated that he had told me all how could for now. I left his chamber, hearing the door shut and lock behind me. I then journeyed down the right path, passing an abandoned alchemy lab before coming into another odd chamber. The chamber in question was circular, with a Daedric Gauntlet on a pedestal in the center. The fingers of the gauntlet were extended, as if waiting for something to be placed upon them. I decided that whatever this was for it was best to keep from messing with it. The world was already in peril enough times over without me unintentionally bringing further danger to it. I continued deeper into the Midden Dark, passing by a goat that someone had used in some sort of dark ritual. The next chamber was a burial chamber, filled with Frostbite Spiders. After dealing with them, I headed down the passage to the west, passing under the natural bridge from before. I crossed the room, and emerged from the Midden, onto the cliffs overlooking the Sea of Ghosts.

* * *

><p>I headed to the right, and work my way along the ledges on this side of the cliff, and eventually managed to find a path leading inland. I was approaching Winterhold when I heard a loud roar. I turned to see a dovah diving towards me. I quickly rolled to the side, and watched at the dovah pulled up from its dive, and came to hover above me. I drew my sword, and stared my foe in the eyes: I saw nothing there… it was a Dovah Volaas. There would be no negotiating with this dovah. My opponent took a deep breath and attacked.<p>

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL!" Shouted the dovah.

I dodged away, and responded with a few harsh words of my own.

"FO… KRAH!" I Shouted.

My cold statement struck true, further angering my foe. In its rage, it came in to land, bringing it into the range of my Frostblade. I charged in, and began to hack away at my foe. The dovah swung its head around to snap at me, but I had already evaded. I then leapt onto its head, and finished it off. I leap back off its head, and took a deep breath as I absorbed its soul.

'It seems Lokhunnonvul was correct when he said dovah attacks would be more frequent here,' I thought.

I continued on my way back into Winterhold, and climbed the stairs to the college. When I arrived, I headed for the Hall of Elements, and almost headed up to the Arch-mage's quarters before I spotted the Arch-mage over by the Eye of Magnus. I went straight over to him, intent on informing him of what I'd learned.

"Arch-mage," I said, "I have some important information for you".

"Really, what is it apprentice?" said Savos Aren.

"I believe to properly contain and manipulate this artifact, the Eye of Magnus," I said, "We require the Staff of Magnus".

Savos Aren scoffed, and then replied.

"Is that so?" said Savos Aren, "while such a powerful staff could be useful, I just don't know... where did you get this information?"

"The Augur of Dunlain told me about it," I said.

"Y-you've spoken to the Augur?" said Savos Aren, "I admire your initiative to seek the Augur out. In that case, It seems that it would be prudent to send someone to investigate at attempt to find out more about the staff".

"…And by 'someone' you mean me, correct?" I said, "Alright… where are you sending me?"

"That I don't actually know," said Savos Aren, "But I do remember the Mirrabelle Ervine mentioned something about the staff… though, it was a while back. Still, you should ask her about it. One more thing… you've been going above the call of a simple apprentice recently. I would like you to take this circlet; it was quite useful to me back when I was still a student".

I took the offered item, and put in on immediately.

"Thank you Arch-mage," I said, "I shall seek out Mirabelle immediately".

With that, I headed out to find Mirabelle Ervine, and the information I needed.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: Revealing the Unseen. See you then!


	38. Chapter 37: Revealing the Unseen

A/N: And Here's the next chapter... and an early update at that!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Revealing the Unseen<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Out in the College's central courtyard, I quickly found Mirabelle Ervine. I went over to speak with her.

"Good day Mirabelle," I said, "I need your aid with something".

"What do you need apprentice?" asked Mirabelle.

"I heard you were researching the Staff of Magnus," I said.

"I was… what about it?" asked Mirabelle.

"We need to locate it," I said, "It will allow us to contain the power of the Eye of Magnus that we found in Saarthal".

"The 'Eye of Magnus'?" said Mirabelle disbelievingly, "I understand that it is impressive, but there's no need to jump to such wild conclusions".

"…Actually, it was the Augur of Dunlain that called it the Eye of Magnus," I said.

"The Augur!" said Mirabelle, "what have you gotten yourself mixed up in, apprentice?"

"I ask myself that fairly frequently," I replied with a sigh.

"…Alright, I'll tell you what I know about the Staff of Magnus," said Mirabelle, "I know fairly little about the staff, other than that it is supposed to be quite powerful. However, I do have a possible lead for you: some 'researchers' for the Synod came by the college not long ago. They were searching of powerful artifacts… that they could hoard for themselves. In any case, last I heard, they were working on some sort of project in the Dwemer city of Mzulft. I'd suggest looking there. I'll mark its approximate location on your map".

"Thank you, I'll start looking there," I said.

I then left the college, heading in the general direction of Windhelm. Before too long I found myself passing said dreary city, and crossed the river to its south shore. From there, I continued trekking south-east towards the Velothi Mountains. I soon found the outskirts of a Dwemer city, and climbed the stairs towards the main buildings. As I approached the doors, I spotted a dead mage off to one side. I checked his corpse, and found a journal. The information provided in the journal told me that the rest of the Synod's expedition team had already gone inside, and one of them was carry some sort of Focusing crystal. I then entered the doors of Mzulft. Just inside, I found another Synod researcher, this one still alive, albeit just barely.

"cough, you... you must get the focusing crystal to Paratus Decimius," groaned the Synod researcher, "One of those… creatures ran off with it. Take this key with you… you'll need it to get any further".

With that, the Synod member slumped down, the candle of his life having been snuffed out. I took the key from him, and used it to open the door. I then headed down the passage, fighting my way through dwarven machinations as I went. I soon reached the split in the path, with a door to the north, and one to the east. I decided to try the north door first. As I approached it, I noticed that the floor was covered with holes for something… It appeared to be a quite obvious trap. I took a closer look at the door, and spotted a tripwire attached near the lower right hinge. I carefully stepped over to the tripwire and disabled the trap. I then opened the now safe door, and descended the stair beyond. As I reached the room at the bottom of the stairs, I was attacked by a Dwarven Sphere. After dealing with it, I searched the pile of scrap metal it left behind for useful items. I found, among other things, a pot of machine oil, a couple of soul gems… and also what at first thought were arrows, but I then realized that they were shorter, and less flexible. I decided to take them with me… I had a feeling that I might find a use for them at some point in the future. I checked the rest of this dead end chamber, collecting a few items from the treasure chests, and a mined a couple pieces of moonstone ore from the nearby vein using the convenient pickaxe.

I returned to the junction, and this time took the east passage. This tunnel quickly turned into a sunlit cavern, where I passed a couple more former Synod members. The next section of the passage held a nasty surprise: Chaurus. I knew that if these creatures were present, there would be Falmer nearby. I fought off these giant bugs, and moved towards the exit. However, I got another surprise as I approached the exit. One of the 'dead' Chaurus started to move… and then its exoskeleton burst open, and a new creature came flying out! This new Chaurus form was thinner of body with wings. I fought it off, and then continued deeper, soon re-entering the tunnels of Mzulft. A short distance further ahead, I passed through a small storeroom, and then another a couple of turns later. I soon arrived on the last chamber of this floor, which was guarded by a couple more Dwarven Spiders. I smashed them into scrap metal, and then moved towards the exit, which was labeled as 'Boilery'.

* * *

><p>I moved into the Boilery, and soon arrived in the first chamber. Ahead of me, I spotted a Falmer… and somehow, it spotted me as well. I fought it off, and then continued down the next hallway. I next arrived in a room that could have possibly functioned as a prison at some point, due to the cells set into the walls. I fought a couple more Falmer here, and then moved on. After leaving this room, I entered an area where the Dwemer construction once again gave away to a cave-like passage. I soon discover that the Falmer had left their Chaurus pets to guard this tunnel. I pushed past them as well, and reached a chamber illuminated by glowing fungi clinging to the walls. I continued forwards, battling Falmer and Chaurus as I went. I eventually reached the metal walls of Mzulft once more. I noticed that the room I'd just arrived in had a locked-off section, acting like a vault. After a couple of tries, I managed to get to door to open… only to discover that someone had replaced to contents of the treasure chest with a pile of junk. I left the not-so treasure behind and continued further into the tunnels. Up ahead on the right I found another locked door.<p>

I stepped up to the door, and heard the sound of something moving on the far side. I picked the lock, and then stood off to one side and pushed the door open. When I did, a Chaurus came rushing out and ran straight into the opposite wall, knocking itself out cold. I checked the room it had come out of, but I found nothing of interest. I quickly worked out what had happed here: some past adventurer, or possibly a Synod member had been raiding the chests in this room when the Chaurus had attacked. This past adventurer apparently had thought quickly, and locked the Chaurus in the room. In any case, I continued down the tunnel, and quickly came to the chamber that this level had been named for: the Boilery. I fought off a couple more Falmer here, and then moved down the passage leading to the next level. In this passage, I noticed that someone had marked this door with the word 'Aedrome' I pushed this door open, and entered this new level.

* * *

><p>In the Aedrome level, I moved down the first hallway, and entered a large chamber. This chamber was guarded by several Falmer, the apparent leader of which holding some strange sort of crystal. I fought my way through the Falmer and, once the area was clear, I retrieved the strange crystal. I figured that it was probably the focusing crystal mentioned in the journal. I then preformed a search of the area. To the east, I found some sort of meeting hall, and a storeroom guarded by a Dwarven Sphere. In this storeroom, I found a useful-looking key. I took the key, and headed by to the central chamber. I tried the western door next, only to find it was locked with a mechanisim that looked too complex to pick. On a hunch, I tried the key I'd picked up mere minutes earlier. The key slid into the lock, and the door opened easily. I moved through the fairly unremarkable hallway behind, only to come upon another door. The problem was, there didn't seem to be any way of opening it. I decided that it couldn't hurt to try, so I knocked on the door.<p>

"Hello?" said a voice from behind the door, "is someone there? Gavros, is that you?"

"No, I'm not Gavros, but I did find the Focusing Crystal for you," I replied.

"Well… alright I'll let you in," said the voice.

With that, the door swung open, revealing a mage prepared to attack!

"Whoa… calm down," I said, "I'm not here to attack you".

"Well then, who are you?" asked the mage.

"A student from the college of Winterhold," I replied, "I heard you might know something about the Staff of Magnus".

"Hmm… follow me," said the mage, "I'm Paratus Decimius by the way".

With that he turned away, leaving me to follow.

"We were working on a device here… something the Dwemer left behind," said Paratus, "we don't know what the Dwarves called it… probably something unpronounceable, but we call it the Oculory. We believe if it were properly focused, it would display the locations of powerful sources of magic!"

"That sounds useful," I replied, "and this crystal will provide the proper focus?"

"Correct," said Paratus, "now, the Oculory is up these stairs, follow me".

We continued up the stairs in question, and soon arrived at the 'Oculory'. I noticed that there was an empty slot in the lens array. I took this as a hint, and placed the Focusing Crystal into this slot. When I did, the mechanism spun around so that the Focusing Crystal was on the top of the device. A beam of light came streaming down from the dome above, filtering through a prism, which split the beam in three. From there the beams bounced off a trio of mirrors attached to the framework of the device, and then towards the walls of the dome, where they stopped. I looked up at the dome in question, and noticed that it had three main rings, each of which had a single mirror upon it.

"Ah good," said Paratus, "The Focusing Crystal seems to be working properly. Now all that's left is to align the array properly".

"And how would you suggest we go about doing that?" I asked.

"I've done some research into that very topic," said Paratus, "I believe that the array could be aligned with a combination of Fire and Frost magic. Additionally, on the balcony over to the side of the room, there are switches can rotate the rings of the dome".

"So we should align the beams coming off the Oculory so that one is hitting each of the rings, and then rotate the rings to align the mirrors with the beams".

I equipped my Flames spell in one hand, and Frostbite in the other, and stepped over to attempt to align the mirrors. After a few times shifting the mirrors back and forth, I managed the get the beams aimed at the correct locations. I then climbed the stairs to the controls for the rings of the dome. This took fairly little time, as each ring could only rotate in on direction, as soon the mirrors were all in their proper places. This redirected the beams directly into the Focusing Crystal, which sent the beams directly into the final lens, which was set into the floor.

"It's working!" said Paratus, "Wait… what is this? What's going on here?"

"What? What happened?" I said, leaping down from my ledge to see what he was looking at.

I quickly saw what had caught his eye: the Oculory had caused a map of Tamriel to appear on the wall, with the map properly divided by province. I saw that there seemed to be three points highlighted on the map, all of which were in Skyrim: One was Winterhold, the second was to the south-east of the first, and the third… seemed to be our current position!

"What have you done?" said Paratus angrily, "what did you do to the Oculory?"

"I have no idea what you've talking about!" I replied, "all I did was align the mirrors and get this machine working, why is something not functioning properly?"

"You know there is!" screamed Paratus, "this device should be displaying the location of every source of power in Tamriel! Instead, it's only showing three things: Mzulft, Labyrithian, and your college!"

"How odd," I said calmly, "I think I can explain the one here in Mzulft".

With that, I pulled out Azura's Star, showing it to the enraged Synod member.

"That only leaves me with one question," said Paratus, "what do you have at the college that is throwing off the Oculory?"

"I don't know what you mean," I said innocently, "would the college just be highlighted due to the concentration of mages there?"

"Don't even try to fool me, lizard," said Paratus, "I know you have something valuable hidden there! Tell me what it is!"

"You know what?" I said, "I think you've been down here too long… you need to head outside, get some fresh air before you end up under the control of Sheogorath. Goodbye, now".

With that I headed towards the exit, having gotten a clue on where to go to next… Labyrinthian. However, before I went off on another wild adventure, I decided that it was best to report back to the Archmage. I climbed down the stairs out of the Oculory, and heading for the exit door. However, as I approached the door, time froze: A Psijic monk had arrived to speak with me. When he appeared, I realized that it was not Quaranir, but rather the Psijic monk who I'd seen in Saarthal.

"Greetings again mage," said the Psijic monk, "You continue to move forwards. Do not fear, for you are on the correct path. Now, return to your college immediately… they will need you".

With that, the monk vanished and time resumed. With his words in mind, I left the depths of Mzulft, and started back towards the college… hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

* * *

><p>AN: Things at the College of Winterhold seem to be coming to a head... next time: Containment. See you then!


	39. Chapter 38: Containment

A/N: And here's the next chapter! let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Containment<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I hurried straight back to Winterhold, where I saw something quite troubling: even from the center of town, I could see that there was a swirling mass of energy surrounding the Hall of Elements.

'What in Oblivion?' I thought.

I rushed across the bridge to the College to get a better look at the situation. In the college's courtyard, I found Mirabelle, along with most of the rest of the students and faculty. I noticed that the barrier didn't block the door to the Hall of Elements.

"Mirabelle," I said, "What's going on?"

"Ancano… he's done something!" said Mirabelle, "He's triggered some ability in the Eye!"

"Where's the Arch-Mage?" I asked, "I must tell him what I've discovered".

"Inside… I think he means to stop that Ancano," said Mirabelle.

With that I hurried into the Hall of Elements, intent on relaying what I now knew. Inside, I found Arch-mage Savos Aren trying to push through the barrier to reach Ancano and the Eye of Magnus.

"Apprentice," Savos Aren groaned with effort, "get… back…"

Suddenly, there was an enormous flash and I felt myself being thrown back. I felt myself slam into something, likely the doors, and then everything seemed to fade…

* * *

><p>I regained consciousness a short time later, wondering what had just happened.<p>

"Ah, apprentice!" said Tolfdir, "You're awake!

"What… happened?" I said.

"I'm not quite sure," said Tolfdir, "Ancano has done something to the Eye, and well… when the Arch-mage attempted to confront him, Ancano made the Eye unleash a burst of raw magic, blow both you and the Arch-Mage clear out of the Hall of Elements. You were lucky enough to survive the blast. The Arch-mage, however…"

"Oh, no," I said, "you mean..."

"Yes," said Tolfdir, "the Arch-mage has succumbed to his wounds".

"What will happen now?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Faralda came running over.

"There's some strange entities attacking the city!" called Faralda.

"What has that tahrodiis fahlil Ancano done?" I shouted.

I then rushed back across the bridge to the city of Winterhold, where I spotted the anomalies. They were strange orbs of energy almost like some descriptions of ghosts. I rushed to fight them, with Faralda and Arniel Gane joining in a moment later. As we soon discovered, these anomalies were fairly resistant to anything we could throw at them. As such, we fought hard together to out all ten of these entities. Soon after, one of the city guards came over to question us on this happening.

"You… you're a student at the College, correct?" asked the guard.

"I am, sir," I said.

"Do you know what these… things were?" asked the guard.

"I'm not quite sure," I said truthfully, "but I believe they may be related to some dangerous experiment Ancano, that Thalmor we've had the displeasure of hosting, is performing. We are currently doing everything in our power to stop him… as soon as we manage to break through the barrier he managed to create".

"I see," said the guard, "well then… I truly hope you can stop him before he causes any more damage".

With that, the guard walked off, likely to update the guard captain on the situation. At the same time, Faralda, Arniel, and I returned to the College. As we walked across the bridge, we discussed what had happened.

"You handled that situation with that guard quite well," said Faralda.

"Really? All I did was tell the truth," I said.

"Maybe," said Arniel, "but you did so in a fairly diplomatic manner. You managed to defuse a potentially bad situation before it began".

By this point, we'd arrived back at the College's courtyard, where we quickly located Mirabelle. As we approached, Mirabelle turned to look at us.

"What's the situation?" asked Mirabelle.

"We've defeated the Anomalies that were threatening Winterhold," I replied, "the city is safe for the moment".

"That's good to hear," said Mirabelle, "though I wish we could say the same for the College. As the Arch-mage is unfortunately with us, then that means that I am currently the highest ranking member of the College. I believe that when you arrived you had some information to relay. What was it?"

"I have a definite lead on the location of the Staff of Magnus," I said, "from what I saw in Mzulft, I need to head to Labyrithian… the staff has to be there!"

"Labyrinthian… That's the ancient ruined city south-east of Morthal," said Mirabelle, "those ruins are massive... no one remembers who built them… the name, in fact, comes from the Labyrinth built by Arch-mage Shalidor in the First Era. If you intent to go there, you'll need this artifact, the Torc of Labyrithian… I also think you should this Amulet. Shortly before all this madness began, Savos came to me, and told me you'd need these items".

"Thank you Mirabelle," I said, "I better get going immediately… before Ancano is able to complete whatever he has planned".

With that, I left the college once again, heading towards Labyrithian. As I traveled, I contacted Lokhunnonvul to update him on the events I'd been seeing.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"Events in Winterhold are coming to a head. The college's Thalmor liason, Ancano, has done something to the Eye of Magnus. But I know what I must do to stop it"._

_"That's good to hear,"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul, _"what is your plan?"_

_"I'm headed for Labyrithian,"_ I thought, _"I'm sure that the Staff of Magnus is there!"_

_"Labyrithian?"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul, _"be careful as your explore that place, Zaanahstkrein… it was one of the main temple's of the ancient cult that revered Alduin. It is quite likely that you shall encounter a Dragon Priest there. Are you sure you wish to descend into the depths of that place?"_

_"It's not a case of wanting to,"_ I thought, _"it's a case of needing to. If that Thalmor madman isn't stopped, I don't know what could happen"._

_"I see… now that I think about it,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"this is the second time in the past millennium that an adventurer needed to journey into the depths of Labyrithian to retrieve a staff… in fact, this other adventurer also set off to that place from the College of Winterhold"._

_"Really? What can you tell me about other adventurer?"_ I thought.

_"Not much, unfortunately,"_ Lokhunnonvul replied, _"I know that this adventurer was known as the Eternal Champion… he was tasked with assembling the Staff of Chaos and stopping Jagar Tharn. Most of the rest of the tale has been lost to the mists of time"._

_"Interesting,"_ I thought, _"I better keep going though, I don't know how long the mages of the College can hold back the power that Ancano is trying to unleash"._

_"Alright,"_ replied, _"Good luck, Zaanahstkrein"._

The connection closed for now, and I continued down the road. I decided to cut across the mountains to shorten my journey. I climbed past Azura's shrine, and some time later, passed what looked like the remnants of a small cabin next to a Dwemer structure. From there, I descended from the slopes of this particular mountain range, and crossed a small valley before climbing a zigzagging trail up the next slope. Eventually, after passing through a dense snowy forest, I came upon a massive complex of ruins: Labyrithian.

* * *

><p>I moved down the hill into the ruins, and was quickly attacked by a pair of Frost Trolls. I fought them off, and then began to look for a way deeper into the ruins. In the approximate center of the surface ruins, I spotted a domed structure at somewhat resembled a dragon burial mound. I checked inside, and in the central chamber, I found a skeleton, a note, and a wooden mask, all sitting in front of a ruined altar. I collected the mask, and noticed that it was humming with an unfamiliar power.<p>

I decided to try the mask on. As soon as it was in place, everything changed. The chamber I was standing in was now in much better condition. There were candles burning away quietly, there were also doors behind me, preventing me for leaving this chamber. In front of me, there was an altar with 8 busts, each shaped like a hooded man, and labeled with a word in dragon runes. In the center of this altar, there was a statue of a dragon's head, which looked like it was made to open. I quickly worked out what belonged here: the Dragon Preist masks!

_'Interesting,'_ I thought, _'but how do I get out of here? Maybe… if putting this mask on brought me here, maybe taking it off would send me back?'_

I peeled the mask away from my face, and as I pulled it away, everything returned to how it was when I'd first arrived. This interesting little side trip over, I left the dome to try and figure out where I should go.

At this point, I noticed that the amulet Mirabelle had given me seemed to be resonating. Taking this as a hint, I placed this amulet around my neck. When I did, I felt myself being drawn to a structure to the west. I approached it, and spotted a large, ornate door. As I stepped up to the door, a group of apparitions appeared, including one of a much younger Savos Aren! The apparitions discussed whether they should continue into the ruins or not. One of the apparitions pulled out a ring-shaped object and inserted it into the door… an item I recognized as the one Mirrabelle had given me! As the apparitions faded, I pulled out the Torc of Labyrithian and placed it into the door. The Torc locked into place, and door unsealed. I took a deep breath and prepared myself… I had no idea how deep this place may go, but I had a feeling it was going to be one of longest journeys to date. I then pushed open the door and began my journey into the depths of Labyrithian.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: the search fot the Staff of Magnus begins... See you then!


	40. Chapter 39: The Staff of Magnus

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Into Labyrithian we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: The Staff of Magnus<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I entered Labyrithian, and as I reached the end of the first chamber, the group of apparitions appeared again, and discussed with exitement the possibilities of what they might uncover here. I passed into the hallway that curved deeper into the ground, and soon found myself faced with a large, seemingly empty room. I wasn't fooled by this for a moment: it was obviously a trap. I readied myself, and then stepped into the chamber. Immediately, a large number of skeletons appeared from behind the room's many columns, and from the burial mound in the room's center… a Skeletal Dragon appeared! I rushed in to attack these foes, only to be met by a surprise…

"_FO… KRAH… DIIN_!" shouted the Skeletal Dragon.

I rolled to the side, dodging my foes frigid statement… while wondering how a skeleton could Shout. I quickly retaliated with a harsh statement of my own.

"_FUS… RO… DAH_!" I shouted.

As my target was just a bunch of bones held together with magic, my Thu'um blasted it apart. I then turned my attention to the normal skeletons, which fell apart quickly. Once the room was clear, I entered the smaller chamber at the back of this area. As I stepped into the chamber, the group of apparitions appeared again, albeit with one less member. They spoke in horror over what they had already experienced in such a short time: apparently, they left the missing member of their group back in the main hall… at the mercy of the undead. They eventually decided that it wasn't worth risking losing another friend to that chamber, so they had no choice but to move forwards. Once the apparitions faded once more, I decided that, like those who had come before me, I had to move forwards as well. I stepped over to the door to the next level of this place which, according to the runes above the door, was the 'Chasm'.

* * *

><p>Just inside the Labyrithian Chasm, I was faced with what would have been a split in the path, but the left tunnel was blocked, forcing me to go right. I descended a short staircase, and soon found myself facing a door that was frozen over! Just as I approached the door, I felt a deep chill run through my body. I was also left feeling rather drained… like my store Magicka had been sucked out of me. Accompanying this feeling was a raspy voice.<p>

"_Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar_," said the voice.

I paused for a moment to let myself recover from this sudden chill, and then defrosted the door, readying for whatever may be waiting for me. The door slid open, revealing an ash pile that must have been an enemy hiding behind it which got caught in the splash damage of my spell. I stepped into the next chamber, and found myself looking at this floor's namesake: a deep narrow, cave. As I stepped up to the edge of the cliff to examine the areas below, the voice called out again; accompanied by the same drained feeling.

"_Nivariin muz fent siiv nid aaz het_," rasped the voice.

I stared descending the ramps in this chamber when a group of Dragur attacked. I deal with them, and then checked the side chamber they'd come out of. I found myself in a room with Alchemy and Enchanting altars, as well as a spell tome sitting on a table. I checked the book, learning how to cast a risky spell called 'Equilibrium', which restored the caster's Magicka by draining their Heath! I returned to the main cave, and continued deeper into Labyrithian, approaching a bridge leading into another side chamber. Once more, the mysterious voice called out, this time in Imperial Common, and once more I felt drained.

"You do not answer… Must I use this _guttural_ language of yours?" rasped the voice, now sounding quite annoyed.

I decided not to dignify that with a response. I continued across the bridge, and reached a burial vault guarded by another pair of Dragur. Once I dealt with them, I moved through the lower exit from this room, which took me to a watery passage with an ornate door at the end: the path to the next level of this place. As I approached the door, the voice and chill returned.

"Have you returned, Aren?" asked the voice, "My old friend?"

That caught me off guard for a moment… it was obviously taunting me, but why did it think I was Arch-mage Aren?

_'Of course,'_ I realized, _'the Amulet! I'm carrying Aren's amulet!'_

Now that I'd figured that out, I pushed open the door to the next level, which was labeled as 'Thoroughfare'. I then stepped through, entering this next floor.

* * *

><p>I found myself in a quiet hallway, with water streaming along the floor towards the gate leading to the rest of the floor. I approached the gate, pushed it open, and stepped into the next chamber, which was filled with columns. Here, I battled a skeleton and a dragur before looking for a way to advance. I found two: a locked gate that lead to another watery hall, and a winding hallway. I decided to try the locked gate first. As it turned out, the lock on the gate was in poor condition, and as such was easily opened. I followed the flow of the water, and soon found an alcove with two treasure chests in it. I took the various items from the chests, and then returned to the column room. From there, I started down the curving passage to advance, only to be met with a familiar voice and frigid feeling…<p>

"Do you seek to finish that what you could not?" rasped the voice.

I kept my silence for now, and continued down the passage. I reached a small room where the water channel from earlier came pouring down from above. From there, I continued down the only path I could, and I soon arrived in a larger room. I descended the ramp to the floor below, and quickly took out the troll that emerged from the north end of the chamber. I then headed north to look over the balcony to examine the next chamber. Below, I saw the thoroughfare that this level was named for. I found the passage leading down into this area, and as I passed through it, a certain frigid voice spoke up again.

"You only face failure once more," rasped the voice.

I continued into the main thoroughfare and fought off the undead guarding this area. After searching the area thoroughly, and fighting off a couple more trolls, I headed for the gate at the rooms north end. As I got close to the gate, the frigid voice spoke up once more… and it had finally figured out I wasn't who it thought I was.

"Wait… you are not Aren, are you?" rasped the voice, "No… you are not. Your soul burns too brightly to be some common mage. Has he sent you in his place?"

I decided that it was finally time to reply.

"He did send me… in a way," I said, "unfortunately, he recently died. You are the protector of this place, correct? You are a Dragon Priest?"

"You know of us, mage?" said the voice, "Intriguing…"

"Yes, I know of your cult," I said, "I _slew_ Krosis".

The voice didn't reply… apparently, I'd shocked it into silence. I opened the gate and moved forwards, soon arriving at a decently sized graveyard. I stepped into the graveyard, carefully avoiding stepping on the graves and watched as the Will-o-Wisps quietly floated around the area. I climbed the stairs at the far end of the room, and watched as energies collected together and a ghostly figure appeared: A Wispmother! I quickly rushed in and started attacking this ghostly creature. As I attacked, it created illusionary copies of itself. I kept focused on the real one, and before too long it fell. I then checked the ghostly remains, retrieving some Glow Dust and some Wisp Wrappings. I then approached the exit of this chamber, which appeared to be a flaming door! Once I got close to the door, the talkative Dragon Priest spoke up once more.

"You… you are_ Dovahkiin, geh_?" said the Dragon Priest, "Did Aren warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?"

"…And how would that work?" I asked.

"Your blood… your very soul is that of a _dovah_," said the Dragon Priest, "whether you wish to do so or not, the power that sleeps within you grants strength to me and my fellow priests…"

"I see… I guess I'll have to watch out of that in the future," I said, "Oh… and thank you for providing me with this information".

"It does not matter," said the Dragon Priest, "You shall not leave this place".

With that, my talkative foe decided that was finished speaking for now. I prepped an Ice Spike, and blasted the burning door with it. The flames were extinguished, and from behind the door emerged a… flaming ghost? In any case it fell quickly, allowing me to move forwards. The passage forwards was blocked by a tunnel collapse, so I turned left into a small room, where the apparitions reappeared. I looked around as the apparitions discussed about how they'd lost another member of their group: they were down to four now, and those that remained weren't in the best condition. They discussed their options, and realized they had no other options: they had to keep going. I did the same, as the Dragon Priest spoke up once more.

"Prepare to face your death," said the Dragon Priest.

I continued down the next passage where I faced off against a skeleton and a pair of spectral foes. After dealing with them, I moved even deeper into the tunnels, carefully side stepping a trapdoor. I maneuvered through more narrow tunnels, battling through more spectral foes, and finally arrived at the door to the next; and hopefully final floor. The runes above the door read 'Tribune'. I pushed the door open, and entered this new area.

* * *

><p>Down on the Tribute level, the first hazard I was faced with were Magic Caster traps: Soul Gems on special pedestals that caused them to emit spells at whoever came within range. Luckily, these traps were quite simple to disarm: all that was required was to knock the Soul Gem off the pedestal. I did that for the ones along the hallway by simply running up to them and grabbing the gem, while the triple pedestal at the end of the hall required me to blast it with a spell. I continued through the halls, and soon found myself inside a small tower guarded by a single draugr. After dealing with it, I exited the tower and entered yet another hall, with a locked treasure room at one end. I picked the lock, and retrieved an enchanted helm from within. From there, I returned to the hall and went the opposite direction, arriving in a throne room. I saw a word wall at the far end, but before I could do anything else, a powerful draugr stood up to face me.<p>

"_ZUN… HAAL… ZIIK_!" Shouted the draugr, knocking the weapon from my hand.

I quickly retrieved it, and responded with a Shout of my own.

"_YOL_!" I Shouted.

I followed this up with a Firebolt, several swings of my sword, and a stab with my Tail-Blade. After a difficult battle, the draugr finally fell, allowing me to examine the Word Wall. I stepped up to it, and read it as the new word imprinted itself in my mind.

_'Vegunthar wahlaan qethsegol bormahii vahrukt, Hungunthar Tiid-Naak, kriaan se junnesejer, kroniid se Dunkreath'_ I thought,_ 'Vegunthar raised this stone in memory of his father, Hungunthar Time-Stealer, who slew the Eastern Kings and won for himself all of Dunkreath. Tiid… Time… Slow Time. Now that sounds like it would be useful!'_

I applied the as yet unused soul from the _dovah_ that had attacked me outside of Winterhold to learning this new Thu'um, and then prepared to move forwards once more.

The next passage was lined with columns, obscuring whatever may be waiting ahead. I enter the passage slowly, only to be met by a good-sized group of undead, one of which summoned a Frost Atronach… the final guard, so to speak. I fought through them, prioritizing the summoner. Once the area was clear, stepped into the next chamber, where the apparitions appeared once more, now numbering only three. They discussed what fools they felt they were for coming to this place. After a short time, they faded again, and I continued.

I felt that unnatural chill run through me one last time as I stepped into a Grand Cavern… where the Dragon Priest awaited. I saw the Dragon Priest on the right side of the chamber, being contained by what seemed to be some form of ward spell. I followed these spells back to their sources, and saw two very familiar spirits: the remaining two mages that had accompanied Savos Aren to this place! It seemed I had no choice… I had to defeat them to remove the barrier around the Dragon Priest. I climbed the stairs to where the spirits stood, and took them out quickly. As a result, the barrier collapsed, releasing the Dragon Priest. I noticed that the Lich in question didn't move from its position… It was waiting for me. I descended to its level, and crossed the bridge to where it hovered. As I approached, it looked me over as if trying to decide something.

"Hmm, _Aan Siigonis Dovahkiin_" said the Dragon Priest, "Interesting, what are you known as?"

"I am called Shouts-at-Sun," I said, "Or Zaanahstkrein if you prefer".

"I see, I am known as Morokei," said the Dragon Priest, "For what reason have you come here?"

"I require the Staff of Magnus," I said, "I believe your carrying it?"

"Hmph, correct," said Morokei, "why do you need… I see. The Eye… it's opening?"

"_Geh_," I said.

"I cannot relinquish it to you, _dovahkiin_," said Morokei, "if the Eye is fully opened, Lord Alduin can consume its power, and with it, rule the world!"

"…You do realize that Alduin does not care for the survival of mortals?" I asked, "That he only cares for the portion of the _dov_ that support him… if even those".

"_NOK_!" screamed Morokei, "_Un drog fent oblaan hin_ worthless _laas! Krif nu, Dovahkiin_!"

With that, our battle began. Morokei opened by casting a Shock Cloak spell on himself, and then followed up with a power Shock spell. I had no chance of evading this lightning-fast attack. Instead, I responded with a harsh word.

"_TIID_!" I Shouted.

Suddenly, everything around me slowed to a crawl. I rushed in and began hacking away at Morokei (As his shock spell had drained my Magicka). I also attacked my foe with my tail-blade, throwing him further off balance. Eventually, after a heated battle Morokei fell, disintegrating into a pile of ash. I stepped over to the ash pile, and retrieved my foe's mask. I then saw it: A strange, ornate looking staff with a greenish crystal on the end. This had to be it: the Staff of Magnus. I picked it up, and could immediately felt the raw power emanating from the staff. I slung the Staff of Magnus across my back where I could easily reach it, and then headed for the exit. I climbed over the structure where the enthralled wizards had been before, and descended to the exit passage. As I stepped through the doorway, I saw one more apparition: It was Savos Aren, pleading for forgiveness from those he'd lost on his ill-fated expedition. I continued up the passage, quickly arriving at an embalming room. As I entered this chamber, A Thalmor wizard enter via the far door. It seemed that before I could leave here I'd have to face one more foe.

"So, you made it out of there alive?" said the Thalmor, "Ancano was right… you are dangerous. I'm afraid I'll have to take that staff from you now, he wants it kept safe. Oh… and Ancano wants you dead… nothing personal".

"I have no quarrel with you, Thalmor," I said, "Ancano is a mad-man, he needs to be stopped before he destroys the world!"

"I'm afraid you do in fact have a quarrel with me now," said the Thalmor, "and Ancano is blessed with true vision… with the Eye, we shall be able to accelerate our plans… not that you'll live to see that day come, Lizard!"

I opened with an Ice spike, followed my attacking him with my sword. My attack caught him badly off guard, allowing me to finish him surprisingly quickly. I then unbarred the door he'd entered through, and moved down the last passage to the exit ladder. I climbed the ladder, leaving this place behind.

I emerged from the depths Labyrithian atop a tall tower. Almost immediately, Lokhunnonvul contacted me.

_"Zaanahstkrein,"_ thought Lokhunnonvul, _"Are you out of Labyrithian yet?"_

_"Yes,"_ I replied, _"In fact, I just emerged. I'm standing on top of some sort of tower… and I've got the Staff of Magnus"._

_"Pruzah, don't go anywhere,"_ thought Lokhunnonvul, _"I'm coming to retrieve you"._

With that, the connection closed, leaving me to wonder what he sounded so worried about. A short time later, I heard wing-beats and watched as Lokhunnonvul came flying down so that his back level with the platform.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Lokhunnonvul, "Hop on!"

I did as he requested, and as soon as I was settled, we started flying towards Winterhold. as we flew along, I decided to ask him what he was so rushed about.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"That Thalmor you mentioned, Ancano, has opened the Eye of Magnus," said Lokhunnonvul, "That staff you're carrying will be necessary to close it. The college is now surrounded by a powerful barrier… I have learned a _Thu'um_ that will be needed to break it".

"What about not wanting Alduin to discover you're alive?" I asked.

"I knew from the start that I'd have to reveal my presence at some point," said Lokhunnonvul, "It seems that now is that time. Hang on tight, Zaanahstkrein, we're going to Winterhold immediately".

With that, Lokhunnonvul picked up speed, flying straight towards Winterhold… where Ancano awaited us.

* * *

><p>AN: And there are! Next _tiid,_ Closing the Eye. See you then!


	41. Chapter 40: Closing the Eye

A/N: and here's the next Chapter! Let's close that Eye!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Closing the Eye<p>

Shouts-at Sun's POV

As Lokhunnonvul flew along with me upon his back, he elaborated on his plan.

"Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "I will drop you off a short distance outside Winterhold. When you are ready to fight Ancano, call for me and I shall complete my part of the plan. From what I saw, there should be a three layered barrier. The outer layer covers the entire college, and is the most fragile… all that will be required to shatter it is a sufficiently forceful impact. The second layer covers only the college's main hall. It is this layer that I will use the _Thu'um_ to break down. The third and final layer covers only the Eye and the one who is manipulating it… that staff you've recovered can siphon off the Eye's power, thus temporarily closing it and disabling the barrier. Ready yourself, Zaanahstkrein… we're getting close".

I saw that he was correct… we banked north as we approached the city, and immediately saw the massive barrier around the college. Lokhunnonvul, dropped me off amongst the hills just outside Winterhold, and I immediately rushed into town. I found the members of the college gathered at the base of the bridge to the college… with a noticeable exception: Mirabelle was missing. I went to speak with Tolfdir instead.

"Tolfdir!" I shouted.

"Ah, you've returned!" said Tolfdir, "Do you have the staff?"

"Yes," I said, brandishing the staff, "It's right here! Where's Mirabelle?"

"She… didn't make it out," said Tolfdir sadly, "she stayed behind to cover out escape. Now we can't even break the barrier".

"Don't worry about that," I said, "I've got a way in, but I have one request: please hold your questions until after we stop this chaos".

"I agree," said Tolfdir, "Do what you need to".

I nodded in reply, and took a deep breath.

"_LOK… HUN… NONVUL!_" I Shouted.

Almost immediately, my draconic ally replied with a loud roar, and came flying in to sight. He flew towards the barrier and prepared for what he was about to do.

"_WULD… NAH… KEST_!" Shouted Lokhunnonvul.

His _Thu'um_ sent him flying forwards at high speed, straight into the outer barrier. He collided with the barrier, which almost immediately shattered apart like glass. I hurried across the bridge with Tolfdir at my side, and arrived in front of the Hall of Elements. We then watched as Lokhunnonvul enacted the second part of the plan to disable the barrier.

"_SPAAN… BEL… SULEYK!_" Shouted Lokhunnonvul.

We then watched the energy summoned by his words created another barrier around the already present one. This seemed to destabilize the Eye's barrier, which began to vibrate, and then the portion over the door fell away, allowing Tolfdir and I entrance. Just then, I heard my ally speaking in my mind.

_"Go, Zaanahstkrein,"_ thought Lokhunnonvul, _"I shall do my best to hold back the Eye's power. Stop Ancano!"_

With that, Tolfdir and I rushed through the doors to confront Ancano. We hurried into the central hall, where Ancano was busy manipulating the Eye. He did, however find enough time to taunt us.

"Well, if it isn't the Relic and the Lizard!" sneered Ancano, "You're too late, what I've started cannot be stopped. Not even that dragon you summoned will be capable of stopping this!"

Tolfdir attempted the silence Ancano with a Firebolt, only to watch it veer off course and be absorbed by the Eye. Ancano retaliated by firing off a Mass Paralysis spell at both Tolfdir and I. Tolfdir was left incapacitated, while I was… untouched? I then realized that the Staff of Magnus was now glowing… it had absorbed the spell! Thinking quickly, I pulled out the Staff and fired it at the barrier around the Eye. The bolt of magic flew straight and true, punching right through the barrier. The magic bolt struck the Eye, causing the metal panels of the Eye to start sliding shut.

"So you can dispel my barriers," said Ancano madly, "It doesn't matter, I shall show you my power… the power on un-make the world!"

"What in Oblivion are you talking about?" I said.

Before Ancano could respond, the Eye suddenly shot a bolt of energy straight into my body! I quickly realized that it wasn't an attack: rather, it was empowering me. I felt my body begin to spontaneously shift… a pair of ghostly blue dragon wing had appeared on my back! I straightened up, and stared directly at Ancano.

"W-what are you?" stuttered Ancano.

"_Dovahkiin,_" I replied.

The time for words was over… it was time to fight. I opened with an Ice Spike, and the rushed in to attack Ancano with my Frostblade. Ancano attempted to retaliate, but apparently he was too shocked by my sudden transformation. Eventually he recovered from his shock and fired back with spells of his own, but he was firing wildly. As a result, all of his attacks missed. Before too long, he was on his last legs. I stepped in to finish him.

"As I told you when we first met, Palok fen drun hin, Fahlil," I said, "Arrogance will bring your doom, Elf".

With that I ran him through with my Frostblade, finishing him off. At the same time, the power boost the Eye had given wore off, and the wings vanished. It was done… Ancano's madness had been stopped. The Eye, however, was still blazing away… in fact, its energy was _growing_. About this time, Tolfdir recovered from Ancano's spell.

"It's over," I said, "Ancano has been stopped".

"That's good," said Tolfdir, "but what of the Eye? Its power is still growing".

"I… I don't know," I admitted, "I had hoped that the Staff of Magnus would completely close the Eye, but it hasn't".

Just then a familiar monk teleported in: it was Quaranir! Surprisingly, he didn't freeze time this time.

"Quaranir!" I said, "What's going on?"

"We knew you could do it," said Quaranir, "Ancano has been stopped. However, the Eye is still raging. The world, it seems, is not ready for its power. We Psijics shall take it… for now".

"Do you need the Staff?" I asked.

"No," said Quaranir, "You may keep it, Arch-mage".

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Arch-mage," said Quaranir, "you have proved yourself decisive, and wise enough to take on this role. Goodbye, Dragonborn".

With that, he turned towards the Eye as several more Psijic monks appeared. The quickly cast a spell around the Eye, and in a massive flash, vanished, taking the Eye with them. As they vanished, I felt myself slipping into the depths of my mental realm once more. I saw the chamber where the dovah was chained up. As I watched, an imitation of the Staff of Magnus appeared upon one of the chamber's pedestals. The chain attached to that pedestal shattered apart, further loosening its bonds. The dovah looked at me and spoke.

"The path of Wisdom is complete," said the dovah.

With that, my mind snapped back to the normal world. I noticed that this vision had taken but a moment. I turned to speak with Tolfdir about what Quaranir had said.

"So… I guess I'm the Arch-mage now?" I said, scratching my head.

"It seems like it," said Tolfdir, "don't worry about the responsibility of the position. Just make sure to stop by the college occasionally to keep up with the paperwork. In any case, take this, the Arch-mage's robes, as well as the key to your new quarters. Now, let's step outside… you need to address the college… and answer a few questions".

Tolfdir and I stepped out into the courtyard, where the students and faculty were waiting… and looking up at Lokhunnonvul sitting atop the college's wall. I took a deep breath, and addressed the college.

"Greetings to all of you," I said, "many of you may know me already, but I am Shouts-at-Sun. I would like to tell all of you that the Eye of Magnus has been stopped".

The gathered crowd talked amongst themselves, and then Faralda spoke up.

"What happened to the Eye?" asked Faralda.

"An excellent question," I said, "The monks of the Psijic order arrived and confiscated it. It seems that the world is not yet ready of it".

"What about leadership?" asked Nirya, "We are currently without both an Arch-mage and a Master wizard!"

"The Psijic monks have declared me to be the new Arch-mage," I said, "As for the master wizard… congratulations Tolfdr!"

I had apparently caught him off guard. He stood there wide-eyed for a moment before replying.

"I… I am honored, Arch-mage" said Tolfdir.

"Now then," I said, "I'm sure you have some questions about that little… show I put on earlier. I shall do my best to answer them".

"I have one," said Phinis Gestor, "How did you summon and control a Dragon?"

"Simple: I didn't," I said, "All I did was call his name. He chose to come and help".

"How did you learn his name?" asked Urag gro-Shub.

"May I field this one?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"Of course," I said.

"He knows my name because I taught it to him," said Lokhunnonvul, "After all he is_ Dovahkiin_".

"You are?" Arniel Gane asked me, "Why did you never mention this?"

"Because I figured that it would get out into the rumor mill," I said, "and also with Ancano hanging around, I didn't want that information out there".

"I have a question for you," said Tolfdir, "How did you and this Dragon meet?"

"It occurred a few of weeks ago now," I said, "I was on my way to Ustengrav on a mission for the Greybeards when a wild Dragon attacked me. I was, to put it bluntly, losing bady. Just before that dragon killed me, Lokhunnonvul here saved me. I owe him my life".

"But why did he come when you called?" asked Faralda.

"If you heard someone calling your name, wouldn't you want to see what they needed?" said Lokhunnonvul, "Besides, I have pledged myself to assisting the Dovahkiin in stopping the World-Eater".

I looked out at the assembled crowd, and saw that no-one had any more questions.

"Now then," I said to Tolfdir, "We need to send a letter to the Thalmor explaning that Ancano has 'unfortunately' lost his life in an ill-planned experiment, and that all the notes about his experiment were lost when it went wrong".

"Good idea," said Tolfdir, "I shall write the letter to be sent to the Thalmor Embassy immediately. You go ahead and speak to your… friend".

I nodded and went over to speak with Lokhunnonvul.

"So… what's next?" I asked.

"Now that you've said your piece," said Lokhunnonvul, "It is my turn, _Zaanahstkrein_".

He took wing, and started speaking.

"_Drem yol lok_, people of Winterhold!" said Lokhunnonvul, "I am Lokhunnonvul of Highpass, ally of the_ Dovahkiin_, and enemy of Alduin! I have given my word to aid the _Dovahkiin_ in any way I can. Do not fear, for I am here to protect Skyrim from needless destruction. Spread the word, the Dragonborn has come, and he shall stop Alduin!"

With that, he flew away, having completed his part in this little show. I was left standing there, thinking about what I should do next. I decided that it was time to inform my friend in Kvatch of my progess. I headed towards the Hall of Elements, thinking of what I'd say.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time another letter to Kvatch, and possibly more. See you then!


	42. Chapter 41: A Letter for a Friend

A/N: and here's the next chapter! Not much else to say here today, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my Original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: A Letter for a Friend<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I headed up to the Archmage's… that is my office. I sat down at the desk, and began to compose a new letter.

_'From the Desk of the Arch-mage_

_Sunders-the-Heart,_

_I've been quite busy since I last wrote. Shortly after I sent you the last letter, I traveled towards Winterhold, but made a slight detour to visit a location that Lokhunnonvul suggested: the Shrine of Azura. When I arrived there, I discover that I was expected: The priestess, a Dunmer named Aranea Ienith, knew I was coming. She told me to travel to Winterhold and 'seek out the one who can turn the brightest star black as night'. I did as she suggested and met a mage named Nelecar who had worked with a former member of the College. He warned me against daedric worship, as his 'friend' had misused the Azura's Star by attempting to soul-trap himself to preserve his life. _

_I traveled to Ilinalta's Deep, a partially sunken fort near Riverwood where this necromancer had made his lair. There, I fought through the many mages hiding out in this place, before eventually reaching the chamber where the (now long dead) owner of Azura's Star. I pried the Star from his skeletal fingers, but realized that it had a crack running straight through it! I knew that I now had a choice to make: I could take the Star to Nelecar so that he could modify it into a Black Soul gem, or I could return the Star to the Shrine to allow Azura to reapair it. I chose Azura. I returned to the Shrine high in the mountains above Winterhold, where Aranea directed me to approach the Statue of Azura. _

_I did just that, placing the Broken Star upon the altar. When I did, Azura spoke o me and thanked me for returning her Star. She said that there were two options for repairing it: I could wait a century or two for the Star to cycle back into Obvilion, or she could send me into the Star to clean out the soul of the previous owner. Obviously, I chose the second option. Azura did what she needed to do, and sent my soul into the Star. I found myself in a cavern of blue crystal… facing off against Malyn Varen, the Star's previous owner, as well as a pair of Dremoras. I also discover that my soul had grown powerful enough to appear somewhat different: I had wings! After defeating Malyn and his bodyguards, Azura extracted me from the Star as in repair itself, thus preventing me from being destructively purged. Back out in the normal world, Azura thanked me once more to helping her retrieve her Star, and allowed me to take it with me._

_After that I decided to head down to Wintehold and join the College. However, as I approached the College, a hostile dragon flew in to attack me. I fought it off, and the entered the college. Suprisingly, I had no trouble gaining admission. I soon met the College's Thamlor Liason: a particularly nasty Altmer name Ancano. After getting past him, I headed into the Hall of Elements, where I met my fellow students as well as Tolfdir, an old, wise mage who is a master of the School of Alteration. After I aided him with a demonstation of ward spells, I took part in a field trip to the ruins of is where things really got interesting: After journeying a short distance inside, I came to seeming dead end… with an amulet hanging in a small alcove in the wall. I foolishly pulled the amulet for its place. This instantly triggered a trap, locking me in the alcove. On a hunch, I put the amulet on. This caused the nearby wall to appear to resonate. I fired a spell into this wall, breaking it down. This also disabled the trap, allowing Tolfdir to join me on a jouney into the depths. Before we got too far, something strange occurred: time seemed to freeze, and a monk appeared. He warned me that I had inadvertently unleashed something that was a threat to the world, but that the Psijic order was watching. Long story short, eventually arrived in the deepest hall of this ancient place, where we discovered a powerful artifact: I later leared that it was the Eye of Magnus. This was what the Psijic monk was warning me about! After we fought off a powerful lich, Tolfdir sent me back to the College to infrom the Arch-Mage of our findings._

_I headed back to the college and immediately went to speak with the Arch-Mage, Savos Aren. He was intrigued by what we had uncovered, and decided to travel to Saarthal to see it for himself. In the meantime, he sent me down to the Arcaneum, the college's library, to speak with the Lorekeeper to see if I could dig up any additional information on Saarthal. I went to the Arcaneum and met with Urag gro-Shub, the Lorekeeper. It turns out that he was an Orc who preferred books to bashing things. I soon learned that a former student named Orthorn had… 'borrowed' from the Arcaneum to use to get an in with some rogue mages. Again, long story short I traveled to their lair at Fellglow keep, rescued Orthorn, told him about his overdue library books, and fought my way to the mages leader, a necromancer known only as the Caller. After defeating her, I retrieved the books, including one particularly useful one called 'Night of Tears'. This book spoke of a war waged in ancient times for a powerful artifact hidden in Saarthal. With the books in my possession I returned to the College… where I found the Eye staring at me. I headed up to the Arcaneum and gave Urag his books. _

_As he was thanking me for my assistance, the unpleasant Thalmor Ancano came over and informed me that a member of the Psijic Order was at the College, and the he was asking for me by name. I followed Ancano up to the Arch-Mage's quarters, where I found the Monk in question. Almost immediately, he paused time to speak with me privately. He introduced himself as Quaranir, and told me that his order has been attempting to contact me earlier, but had been having no luck. They belived that this was due to the power of Eye. He told me that there would be grave consequences if something wasn't done to contain the Eye, but that his order was unsure how to act. He did have one clue for me, however: I needed to seek out the Augur of Danlain. With his message delivered, time resumed and Quaranir left, highly annoying Ancano. _

_I now knew my next step, and asked Master Wizard Mirabelle Ervine about the Augur. She told me to tell Tolfdir to stop spinning tales, thus giving me my next clue. I went and spoke to Tolfdir about the Augur. He spoke about the Augur like and old friend, mentioning that it had been some time since they'd spoken. He directed me to visit the Midden beneath the college, and then sent me on my way. The Midden turen out to be an undercroft where mages of the past had preformed experiments… better kept out of the public eye. As I descended and fought my way through a couple of undead, I heard a voice telling me to turn back… that I would find nothing here but disappointment. I continued forwards reguardless, and eventually reached a sealed door. After a brief coverstaion with the one behind it, it swung open of its own accord. _

_The one behind it… was not a person. Rather, it was swirling mass of energy: the Augur of Dunlain. Once I was in the room with the Augur, he turned out to be quite helpful he explained the the artifact we found in Saarthal was in fact theEye of Magnus. He then decided that unlike Ancano, who had visited the Augur earlier, I was trustworthy. He told me if I wished to contain the power of the Eye I would require the Staff of Magnus. It did not, however know where to find the Staff. I then left the Augur, and returned to the Arch-Mage to inform him of what I'd learned. I found the Arch-mage ovserving the Eye, and told him what I'd learned from the Augur. He was impressed with my initiative, and told me that Mirabelle Ervine had mentioned something about the Staff, and that I should speak to her about it. I went to speak with Mirabelle, and she told me that some Imperial mages from the Synod had been inquiring about the Staff. _

_They had then left for the Dwemer ruins of Mzulft, south of Windhelm, and suggested that I seek them out there. I traveled to Mzulft and, after fighting through the Falmer occupying it, I found the last surviving member of the Synod's team. He was examining a large artifact he called the 'Oculory'. It was apparently designed to display the locations of powerful artifacts. He told me that he it required a foucing crystal, which I'd conveniently recovered from the Falmer. After placing the crystal into its proper place, I aligned the lens array and then looked to see what it was displaying: it was showing a map of Tamriel, with three locations marked: one was Winterhold, the second was a location futher to the west that the Synod member identified as Labyrinthian, and the third was on Mzulft. The Synod mage demanded that I tell him what I'd done to ruin his experiment. I informed him that I had done nothing… and that he should probably get some fresh air before he completely loses his mind. _

_I__ then headed for the exit… when time froze and a Psijic monk appeared. He told me that I must return to the college immediately, that I must hurry. He also stated that I was on the right path, and that he belived in me. I left Mzulft and hurried back to the college… which now had a magical barrier surrounding the main hall. I hurried up the the main hall and just inside I found Savos Aren and Mriabelle Ervine trying to force their way through the barrier. I added my own spell to the mix, punching a hole in the barrier. We found Ancano manipulating the Eye… he had turned from a conspirator to a full-fledged traitor. Just then, he caused the Eye to unleash a massive blast of energy, launching Savos, Mirabelle, and I clear out of the building and knocking us out cold. When I came to, Tolfdir was tending to the wounded and delivered some terrible news: Arch-Mage Aren was dead from the injuries inflicted upon him by the blast. As we gathered ourselves to figure out what to next, Faralda, the college's gatekeeper came running up and told us that the city of Winterhold was being attacked by unfamiliar entities._

_ I hurried towards town, grabbing the aid of everyone I could, and fought off these strange orbs of magical energy. After doing that and explaining to the townsfolk about what was going on, I returned to the college and told Mirabelle what I had learned in Mzulft. She was surprised to learn that I needed to visit Labyrithian, as the Arch-mage had just the previous night given her a pair of items that I'd apparently need to access Labyrithian: an amulet and a large stone ring. I then set out for Labyrithian. Along the way, I contacted my ally Lokhunnonvul and told him about what I was doing. He informed me that Labyrithian was a truly ancient place, the base for the cult that once revered Alduin. On top of that, about 220 years ago, an adventurer visted Labyrithian to recover the fragments of the Staff of Chaos, and that I should be extremely cautious as I descended into the depths of that place. I left the college and hurried west across the northern slope of Skyrim, passing a Dwemer ruin embedded in a glacier and eventually reaching the massive complex of ruins known as Labyrithian. _

_I did a bit of searching around, and soon felt myself drawn towards one particular structure. When I approached this structure, a group of apparitions appeared. It seems that Savos Aren had visted Labyrithian while he was still a student with a group of his friends. I watched as they inserted a ring-shaped object into the door, and then went inside. I quickly realized that the artifact in question was the very same one Mirabelle had given me! I used the artifact on the door, and went inside. Long story short, I descended through Labyrithian, facing off against Dragur, Skeletons, Trolls; a Skeletal Dragon, as well as some spectral foes, all while being taunted by a surprisingly talkative Lich and see more apparitions of Savos and his group, which lost more members as it went. On the deepest level, I finally faced off against the chatty Lich, an ancient cult leader known simply as Morokei. Oddly enough, Morokei claimed that my power as the Dragonborn was causing him to be more powerful than usual. In any case, I defeated him, taking his powerful mask as well as the Staff of Magnus that he had been guarding. As I climbed the exit tunnel from this level, one more apparition of Savos Aren appeared… this one alone. He was swearing that he would seal this place tight so that no one would ever suffer the fate that his companions had. After this final apparition faded, I continued towards the exit, where a Thalmor wizard ambushed me. _

_Somehow, while manipulating the Eye and working to destroy the world, Ancano had found the time to send an assassin after me! I fought my way past this obstacle, and exited to the surface. I came out of the ruins atop a tall tower, when Lokhunnonvul contacted me. He told me that the situation in Winterhold was nearing critical. He then flew in and picked me up to hasten my journey back to town. He dropped me off just outside of town, with instructions to call him when I was ready to stop Ancano. I hurried up to the college, which was now surrounded by three barriers. I quickly spoke to Tolfdir, who gave me the bad news that Mirabelle hadn't made it: she'd given her life to allow everyone else to escape. I requested that everyone hold their questions till later, and then called in Lokhunnonvul. He proceeded to smash straight through the first barrier, and then created an opening in the second to allow Tolfdir and I to get in. The third and final barrier covered only Ancano and the Eye. _

_I pulled out the Staff of Magnus, and fired upon Ancano's final barrier. The blast from the Staff cut straight through the barrier and caused the Eye to close. Ancano retaliated by casting a paralysis spell at us, but only Tolfdir was affected. I drew my sword and attacked Ancano. As he was a mage, not a warrior, he fell very quickly. Just after this Tolfdir recovered, but we were left with a new problem: the Eye was now raging out of control… the Staff wasn't enough to completely stop the Eye. However, just as things were looking bleak, time froze and the Psijic monks appeared. Quaranir turned to me and congratulated me on my success in stopping Ancano… as well as my promotion to Arch-mage. He informed me that the Psijic order would take the Eye for now… that the world was not yet ready for it. He then joined his fellow monks in a ring around the Eye, and the teleported away with it. Tolfdir and I then stepped outside, where I answer the questions that everyone had for me. This concludes my update on what I have been doing up to this point. I hope you are doing well. I'll be sure to write you again in the future._

_Your Friend, Shouts-at-Sun'_

* * *

><p>I sealed my letter, and the headed down to the Frozen Hearth inn to find a courier. However, before I arrived there, I noticed someone driving a cart into town. The cart stopped in front of the Frozen Hearth, and the driver hopped off. As he did, I spotted a familiar ring upon his scaly finger… a ring shaped like a star and a crescent moon.<p>

"Sunders-the-Heart!?" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Shouts-at-Sun, my friend," said Sunders-the-Heart, "It's good to see you! Shall we head to the inn so you can catch me up on your adventures?"

"Uhh… alright," I said, "let's".

We headed into the inn, and sat down at an unoccupied table in the corner. We both ordered our drinks, and then got to talking.

"So… what have you been up to?" asked Sunders-the-Heart, "Other than that little show you put on, of course".

"Ah, I should of guessed that the rumor mill would already have picked up that tale… and likely already started twisting it around. Well, I was about to send this letter to you," I said, handing him the letter.

He accepted the letter, and he quickly began to read it. As he did, his eyes became wider the further he went. He soon reached the end of the page and quietly folded the letter.

"Well, congratulations on your promotion, Arch-mage," said Sunders-the-Heart, "It seems you've been quite busy. Also… have you actually spoken to Azura?"

"I have the Star right here as proof," I said, pulling out that artifact.

"I see," said Sunders-the-Heart, who then looked at me strangely, "Have you been in contact with Hircine?"

"No, ah… I see you can sense my… other nature," I said.

"I'm guessing it involves something that you have to keep a secret?" asked Sunders-the Heart.

"Exactly," I said, "But what brings you all the way to Skyrim?"

"I've decided to expand my business," said Sunders-the-Heart, "and from what I've already seen, this town could use a boost to its economy. I also thought that you might want someone who's already been through the adventure of a lifetime as back-up occasionally".

"Thanks, I appreciate that," I said, "But I have to figure out what to do next".

"Hmm… well from what you told me in your previous letter, your 'contact' in Riverwood is some sort of agent, correct?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"Yes… she is apparently one of the last remaining members of the Blades," I said.

"Really?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "I should mention that I'm also with the Blades… though I'm fairly sure I've completed my service long ago".

"You are?" I said, "Did you know how the Blades got founded? They started out as an order of Dragonslayers".

"Huh… I guess I still have more to learn," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Now, I know that you don't very much like this 'contact' of yours, but you may need her help to reach your goal".

"I know… I'm just trying to avoid her for as long as I can," I said, "Lokhunnonvul says that if I'm to complete my destiny and defeat Alduin, I need to gather power".

"I'm not surprised," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I've looked into all the lore I can find, and what I have found is this: Dragons, by nature, respect power. Whoever wields the most, leads. As such, dragons seek to gain power. In essence, he's told you to feed the desire for your own soul".

"That another thing… I don't actually feel the need grab for any power I find. If I did, I'd likely be running around slaughtering and consuimg the souls every dovah I lay my eyes upon," I said.

"An interesting point," said Sunders-the-Sun, "maybe there's something particulary special about you… or maybe both of us".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm the Neravarine, remember?" Sunders-the-Heart, "one part of the prophecy around me states that I'm 'Dragon Born'. I never really questioned that like very much… I was born as an imperial citizen, and one of the main symbols of the emprie is a dragon, but now I must wonder…"

"How about this, when I next go to a place where a word wall is likely located," I said, "I'll bring you with me to see if you are capable of learning Thu'um the way I can".

"That sound interesting," said Sunders-the-Heart, "In any case, I believe I have a lead on someone who could help you. I heard that an old friend of mine, the Champoin of Cyrodiil, is visiting Solitude. It may benefit you to pay him a visit".

"What? Is he immortal too?" I asked.

"…In a way," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I should mention, he's a bit… eccentric these days. Anyway, he might be able to aid you… he picked up quite a few useful artifacts along his journey, as every adventurer does".

"Except for the ones who take an arrow to the knee and become guards," I said.

Sunders-the-Heart coughed, but quickly caught himself.

"Now then, I don't want to hurry you, but you don't want to miss him," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Ah, on more thing: I think you should take this with you… I think you get some good use out of it".

He reached into his pack that was sitting next to the table, and pulled out some sort of weapon. It looked like a bow composed of Dwemer metal attached to a crossbar. He also pulled out a quiver of what looked like short arrows… just like I found on those Dwemer automatons!

"What I've got here is a crossbow," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Some people in Morrowind were using these things back in the third era, but they weren't as popular as regular bows, mostly because this thing takes longer to reset after firing. On the plus side, you can carry it around loaded and it requires somewhat less skill to use than a regular bow. It severed me well, and I think it will do the same for you. Just remember to oil it regularly".

"Thanks… I'll see you later, then?" I said.

"Of course," said Sunders-the Heart, "I'll be getting to work opening my new business soon. If I keep working at it, I'll soon have the most successful chain if inns in all of Tamiel. See you later, my friend".

I stood up from the table and left the inn, setting off on the road towards Solitude… and my next goal.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: An... interesting visit to Solitude. See you then!


	43. Chapter 42: The Mind of Madness

A/N: And here's the next chapter! I'm somewhat suprised no one guessed who Shouts-at-Sun is heading off to meet. Here's a hint: Cheese for Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: The Mind of Madness<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I worked my way cross country towards Solitude, passing south of Dawnstar as I went. The journey turned out to be fairly uneventful, as the only foes that crossed my path were a couple of Frostbite Spiders and a few Mudcrabs. Before too long, I came upon Solitude, the largest city in Skyrim. I crossed the river, and then climbed up the slope to the city and approached the city's gates. I went inside the city, wondering who I'd been sent to meet. Just inside the city, I noticed the townsfolk all gathered, watching a public execution. From what I heard, the victim had allowed Ulfric Stormcloak out of the city after he killed High King Torygg. I didn't stay and watch… too many memories. I instead continued thorugh the city, looking for anyone who seemed out of place. In the graveyard I spotted an old Dunmer muttering to himself. I don't know why, but he caught my eye. I approached him to see what was going on. As I did I noticed that where his eyes should have been were two black pits… seemingly hollow.

"Excuse me," I said, "are you all right?"

"No… I haven't been for some time," said the Dunmer, "My master… he is caught between the realms! I need to find him!"

"I… see. Where can I find him?" I asked.

"He is in the sealed Pelagius wing of the Blue Place," said the Dunmer, "Wait… it's you! You came! Take this Hip Bone, and this note… they will be needed to open the way. My master wants to meet you… it is important!"

I accepted these seemingly random items and headed off from this… madman. I examined the note, and saw that in contained nothing but gibberish. I now had a very strong idea who I was here to meet. I continued through town to the Blue Palace. I entered the palace, and quickly found the door to the Pelagius wing. It was of course, locked. I was just about to head off to try and find a key, when I heard the lock click.

_'Well… that's oddly convenient,'_ I thought.

I pushed open the suddenly unlocked door, and entered this abandoned wing of the palace. Inside, I could instantly tell no one had entered this area in years: the cobwebs were denser than even an ancient tomb! I maneuvered through this first chamber, which might have been a kitchen, and climbed up the stairs to reach a dusty hallway. As I walked down the hall, something felt off. I slowed down, cautiously continuing. When I reached the midpoint of the hall, the feeling intensified and suddenly everything turned white…

* * *

><p>I picked myself up off the ground, and took stock of my situation. I apparently had been transported to somewhere else… likely some other realm. I noticed that my armor and weapons were missing, as was my pack. I also realized that I couldn't call up any of my spells! However, my armor had been replaced with some finely made clothes. I checked myself over to make sure everything was in its proper place.<p>

_'Okay… head? Check,'_ I thought, _'arms? Check. Legs? Check. Tail? Check. Wings? Check?'_

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that yes: I had actual wings again! This meant that I was likely in some spiritual world. I took a better look at my surroundings and, through the fog I saw… a dining table? I saw that the table was set for many people, but I only saw two people sitting there. One was dressed fairly normally, but the other? His outfit was… colorful to saw the least. I could also feel the raw power flow off of this 'man' in chaotic waves. I stepped closer, and started to overhear their conversation.

"More tea, Pelly my dear?" said the colorful man cheerfully.

"Oh, I couldn't," said 'Pelly', "goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do… so many undesireables to content with… Naysayers… buffoons… detractors. Why, my headsman hasn't slept in three days!"

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homocidally insane Pelagius," said the cheerful madman, "What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old? You are the best Septim that's ever ruled. Well… except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting… You know, I was there for the whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head… Oh, and the cheese! To die for!"

This small rant confirmed for me exactly who I was dealing with… Sheogorath, the daedric prince of madness… and for the sound it he had a hand in stopping the Oblivion Crisis 200 years ago! His statements had also told me who his guest was: Pelagius Septim III, AKA Pelagius the Mad.

"Yes, yes," said Pelagius, "as you've said countless times before".

"Hafrumph!" said Sheogorath, "Well then, if you're going to be like that… perhaps it's best for me to take my leave. Good day to you sir! I said good day!"

"Yes yes, go," said Pelagius, "leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens…"

With that, Pelagius was teleported away, leaving only and Sheogorath. The Madgod turned to me and spoke.

"Ah, hello!" said Sheogorath, "I know why you're here. I'm glad to see you made it! Sit, sit, have some tea!"

"Uh… Thank you," I said, accepting the beverage, "I'm guessing you're the one I'm here to meet?"

"Exactly," said Sheogorath, "I heard that you plan on fighting Alduin, and you need to gather power to do so".

"I hadn't exactly planned that when I set out," I said, "But now it seems that's the path I'm heading down".

"Good for you!" said Shoegorath, "one can't fight fate. Well, you can, but it requires 200 pounds of cheese, some rope, and a bottle of Cyrodiilic Brandy… or was that the recipe for dip? In any case I want to help you".

"That's good to hear," I said, "but why?"

"Well," said Sheogorath, "you see, I used to be an adventurer like you…"

"…Until you took an arrow to the knee?" I suggested.

"No, but it sounds like my little but of chaos in the mortal world is working well!" said Sheogorath.

"So, you're the reason so many adventurers became guards!" I said.

"Aye! anyway, I used to be known as the Hero of Kvatch, the Champion of Cyrodiil… but that's all behind me now," said Sheogorath, "now down to business, I will help you, as if the world is destroyed, I'll no longer have any mortal to influence. Everything will become too boring! As such I'll help you, and then return to my realm, and take Dervenin with me".

"Alright," I said, "but what's the catch?"

"Ah, I love it when mortal know they're being influenced," said Sheogorath, "You see, this place we're in? It's the mind of Pelagius III. That's right: you're in the head of a dead, insane monach! To get out, you'll have to sort out his mind. However, you might notice that all of your equipment is missing, and that you can't access your magic. To escape, you'll have to use… the Wabbajack!"

With that, the Madgod snapped his fingers, summoning a staff into my hands. I examined the staff, noticing that it was seemingly grown out of black wood, with the tip resembling three screaming mouths.

"There are three portions of of Pelagius' mind that you need to clear up," said Sheogorath, "Have fun!"

I headed off to treat the first portion of of his mind, to the 'Northwest'.

As I walked down this path, Sheogorath informed me that I was approaching Pelagius' Paranoia. I climbed the steps to a small arena, where a pair of Atronachs were battling away. On the opposite side of the arena, Pelagius was sitting upon a throne, flanked by bodyguards. I considered this scene for a moment, and then blasted one of the bodyguards with Wabbajack. The results were instant: both of the bodyguards transformed into wolves, which Pelagius quickly attacked and defeated, before he vanished.

I took this as meaning that I'd cleared up this issue, and as such returned towards the dining table. I next took the 'Northeast' path, and watched as the 'skies' turned red.

"Ah, I see you have chosen to follow the path into Pelagius' dreams," said Sheogorath, "Unfortunately for you, Pelagius suffered from night terrors from an early age… do be careful".

I continued up this path, which led to a small clearing where Pelagius was lying on a bed, looking tormented. I readied Wabbajack, and blasted Pelagius with a bolt of chaotic magic. From the surrounding forest, a wolf appeared to attack. I zapped the wolf, which transmormed into a harmless goat. I blasted Pelagius again, causing a bandit to appear. I hit the bandit with Wabbajack, turning it into a younger version of Pelagius. This wasn't dangerous, so I turned back to the sleeping Pelagius, and zapped him again, releasing the next nightmare. This next nightmare turned out to be a Hagraven, which I quickly struck with Wabbajack, causing it to become a beautiful woman. I hit Pelagius with Wabbajack again, making a Flame Atronach appear. I zapped the Atronach with the staff, making it into a campfire. I turned back to Pelagius once more, and struck him with another bolt form Wabbajack. This caused the most dangerous target yet to appear… a Dragon Preist! It quickly cast a Frost Spell at me, but I reacted quickly: I jumped over his attack, using my wings to boost my jump. As I came back down, I fired Wabbajack upon my foe, transforming it into a treasure chest. Suddenly all of these various items, people, and creatures vanished, as did Pelagius.

Now that I had cleared this section, I returned to the dining table, and then headed for the only path left: the one to the 'Southeast'. As I walked down this path, Sheogorath informed me that Pelagius hated many things… including, apparently, pumpernickel. But above all other things… he hated himself. As such, his self-confidence was quite lacking. This was evidenced by the scene I came across: An oversized version of Pelagius beating up a tiny version of himself. I quickly rectified this situation by blasting the giant version twice with Wabbajack, reducing his Anger to a more manageable level. I next struck the tiny version twice, giving his Confedence a significant boost. This allowed him to quickly overcome his Anger, solving this final issue. I had now done all I could, so I returned to speak with Sheogorath once again.

"Ah, welcome back!" said Sheogorath, "Enjoying Wabbajack?"

"Quite," I said, "I believe I have completed treating all portions of Pelagius' mind".

"I see you have!" said Sheogorath, "Now, Pelagius is quite boringly sane!"

"Is… that what you wanted?" I asked.

"Maybe… even I don't know what I'm thinking at times," said Sheogorath, "You have done wonderfully on completing task I have set you. Take Wabbajack with you as a symbol of my… Oh, just take the darn thing".

"Thank you," I said, "I'll use it to see what happens".

"Excellent!" said Sheogorath, "well this has been fun, if you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, pop by the palace for some strawberry torte. Oh, and when you see Martin tell him I said 'Hello'. Now then, it's time to end this little vacation of mine… let me just check to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. Clothes… check. Beard… check. Luggage… now where did I put my luggage?

Just then, the Dunmer from Solitude was teleported in, looking pleased.

"Master? Master! You've taken me back!" said the Dunmer, Dervenin, "does that mean…"

"Yes, were going home!" said Sheogorath, "hopefully Haskill hasn't allowed the Shivering Isles to crumble to ruins. If he has… well it was time to renovate anyway".

With that, both Sheogorath and Denvenin vanished, and I felt the magic of a teleportation spell surrounding me as well, and I found myself back in the Blue Place. Though this only lasted for a moment before I saw a familiar chamber in my mind's eye: I saw the Dovah in chains, and watched as a copy of Wabbajack appeared over a pedestal, causing another chain to vanish.

* * *

><p>My mind left this place again, returning to the normal world. I made sure all my gear was properly in place, as well as the new Daedric artifact I had acquired. I also noticed that the wings that had appeared in Pelagius' mind had vanished. I left the dusty halls of this forgotten wing of the Blue Palace, as well as the palace itself, exiting to the streets of Solitude. I paused as sat down on top of a low wall bordering a small garden. I decided to update Lokhunnonvul on the strange day I'd just had.<p>

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I have just had one very odd adventure"._

"_Really? What happened?"_ Lokhunnonvul replied.

_"I was in Winterhold, when I discover that I had a surprise visitor: Sunders-the-Heart, the Neravarine,"_ I thought, _"He had apparent come to help me out whenever he could, and immediately had a lead for me to follow: an old friend of his, the Champion of Cyrodiil, was visiting Solitude. He cautioned me that the one I was going to meet was eccentric, but that was a bit of an understatement: It was Sheogorath!"_

_"The Daedric prince of Madness?"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul, _"Yes… I remember when that changeover happened"._

_"What changeover?"_ I asked.

_"The Sheogorath you met is not the original,"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul, _"200 years ago, as the 3__rd__ era was drawing to a close, an event known as the Greymarch occurred in the Shivering Isles, Sheogorath's Daedric realm"._

_"The Greymarch? What's that?"_ I thought

_"Yes, you see, Sheogorath was not originally who he was. Originally, Sheogorath was Jyggalag, the prince of Order,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"However, Jyggalag attempted to take over the realms of the other pinces. To stop him, they placed a curse of Madness upon him, turning him into Sheogorath. This worked… for a while. However at the end of every era, the curse would wear off, casuing him to revert to Jyggalag and devastate the Isles. As the 3__rd__ era drew to a close, Sheogorath decided that this had gone on long enough: he selected a Champion to protect his realm… and inherit his power. When the final battle with Jyggalag came, the Champion of Cyrodiil was ready, and managed to defeat the prince of Order. As a result, Sheogorath and Jyggalag are now two separate entities"._

_"How interesting,"_ I thought.

_"In any case, how are you feeling, Zaanahstkrein?"_ asked Lokhunnonul, _"is your… mind alright?"_

_"I believe so,"_ I thought, _"at most, he left me feeling slightly confused at times, but mostly he was cheerfuling insane. He also let me use Wabbajack, the cane of madness"._

_"Be careful with that artifact, Zaanahstkrein,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"It is chaos given form..."_

_"I shall endeavor to,"_ I thought.

With that the connection closed, and I was left to decide my next move.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! As for next time... well, we'll just have to see what happens! See you then!


	44. Chapter 43: The Break of Dawn

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: The Break of Dawn<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I looked around Solitude for a short while, making sure to restock on supplies. After that, I left town and decided to explore Haafindar Hold. I followed the road west out of Solitude, and soon found myself hiking along the base of a high cliff. It was around here that I felt… something to the north. I found a trail leading to the north and followed it, and before long came upon an ancient, ruined temple. On the roof of this temple there was a statue of a woman, whose arms were raised above her head, positioned as if she were holding something. I thought back to the depictions within the Book of Daedra, and remembered that this was a statue of Meridia, The Lady of Light… considered one of the more 'good' Daedra. With this knowledge in mind, I approached the statue. As I did, I heard a voice coming from the statue.

"A new supplicant approaches," said the voice.

"Greetings," I said, "would you be Meridia, the Lady of Light?"

"I am," said Meridia, "Listen, hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple… a darkness you will destroy".

"I understand," I said, "what must I do?"

"First, you must restore to me my Beacon," said Meridia, "I shall guide you unto it. Find it, and return here… and great shall be your reward"

With that, she sent a brief vision into my mind: I was flying high over Skyrim, travelling south-east. Soon though, I descended towards a forgotten tomb, consealed withing a cliff face. It was faint, but above the door, was a single word: Folgunthur. With that, the vision ended. My destination was set... I was going to Folgunthur.

* * *

><p>I left Meridia's shrine, decending the mountain and heading southwest. I crossed the Karth River, and soon came to the hidden tomb that Meridia had shown me. I maneuvered past the rock obstructing the entrance passage, and went inside. Just inside, I carefully ducked between some simple alarm traps, as well as a pressure plate halfway down the stairs. The next chamer I stepped into showed me that I was not the first to uncover this place… the corpses of adventurers and dragurs littered the floor.<p>

On top of that, someone had already solved this room's puzzle. I check for any signs of what happened here, but I found nothing. I continued through another passage, avoiding another pressure plate, and next arrived in a… dining hall? I have to wonder why a tomb would need one. I searched through the room, fighting Dragur as I went, and soon found a staircase leading up to the room's second floor. Here, I found a deceased scholar, along with a stained journal and a Claw Key, this one carved from ivory. I collected the key, and the read the journal. The scholar, it seems, was looking into a legend about the three Gauldurson brothers who had done something so terrible, they were sealed away for all eternity. Supposedly one of them was sealed in this very tomb. Something about that name sounded familiar…

_'Where have I heard that name before,'_ I thought, _'Of course! The Writ of Sealing that I found on that lich in Saarthal! This place must be realated!'_

With this realization in mind, I used the Ivory claw to lower the bridge, and then continued into the depths. The next area was a series of narrow passages lined with Dragur and traps. I maneuvered past them, and arrived in a throne room, where I saw a staircase underneath a grating. After clearing out he dragur, I checked the adjacent rooms, disocering a puzzle. I realized the solution was to simply looked at the code in the right room, mirror it in the left, and then pulled the lever in the mian room. This retracted the grating, thus allowing me to progress. At the bottom of the stairs, I found a passage that looked fairly familiar… it was a Hall of Stories, leading up to a puzzle door. As I approached the door, the sarcophagi lining the hall suddenly bust open as the braziers went out! I drew my sword and firebolt spell, and swiftly began to cut down my foes.

* * *

><p>As the last one fell, the braziers relit, and I approached the door. I flipped the claw over, and rotated the door's rings to match the code: Hawk, Hawk, Dragon. I then inserted the key into the lock, causing the door to slowly grind open. I stepped through, and entered the lower crypt. The lower Crypt was composed to one large passage, leading up to an ornate sarcophagus. As I approached, the sarcophagus burst open, as did ever other one in the room! The powerful Dragur from the ornate sarcophagus came rushing at me, sword at the ready. It was obvious that it didn't feel like talking, so I drew my own sword onca again. I rushed in, and slashed at my main foe. As I did, it managed an attack agaist me, leaving my feeling unusually drained. I saw the telltale glow of an enchantment surrounding my foes blade, showing me the source of this drain. I redoubled my attacks, hacking away with both my sword and tail-blade. Before too long, this powerful Dragur fell, and surprisingly, so did every other Dragur in the room!<p>

I took a moment to catch my breath, and then check to see what my fallen foe was carrying. I retrieved its life stealing sword, a writ of sealing, as well as a amulet… one which matched the one I found in Saarthal! I then read the Writ of Sealing.

_'Be bound here, Mikrul, Murdered, Betrayer, Condemned by your crimes against realm and lord. May you and your deed be forgotten forever, and the chram you bear be sealed by our ward'._

I placed this secod amulet framnet alongside the first, and then continued to the rear of the chamber. I opened the gate at the back of the room with the ivory claw, entering the final vault. Almost immediately, My eyes were drawn to a familiar, curved wall. I approached this word wall, and read the inscription upon the surface.

_'Wulfik wahlaan qethsogol judii vahrukt Hrefna Ruvaak-Om, wen miin Diin sos do naan jul,'_ I read,_ 'Wulfik raised this stone in memory ofhis queen, Hrefna Raven-Hair, whose eyes could Freeze the blood of any man'._

I then felt the knowledge of this new word flow into my mind.

_'Diin… Freeze… Frost Breath,'_ I thought, _'Fo… Krah… Diin… I now know the entirety of this Shout!'_

I quickly applied a Dragon Soul towards using this newly complete _Thu'um_. I then noticed a feeling of power coming from the large treasure chest nearby. I opened it, and the source: a large, multi-faceted gemstone. I took it, and almost immediately, Meridia spoke to me again.

"You have found my Beacon," said Meridia, "But it is not the time of rejoicing. The Defiler continues to profane my temple. Return to my figure on Mount Kilkreath, and I shall make you the instrument of my cleansing light!"

I exited the chamber through the rear passage, which quickly led me back up to the main floor. I came to the backside of a sarcophagus lid, which I pushed out of the way, allowing me to reach the exit of Folgunthur. Back outside, I retraced my steps to Meridia's shrine. Before long, I reached my destination, which led to Meridia speaking to me once again.

"Look at my temple," said Meridia, "lying in ruins… so much for the constancy of mortals, their craft and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them? Restore to me my Beacon, that I might guide you towards your destiny".

I stepped up to the base of the statue, and placed the Beacon, prompting Meridia to speak again.

"It is time for my splendor to return to Skyrim, but the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within".

With that, the Beacon rose into the air, positioning itself between the statue's hands. I felt a powerful light surrounding me, lifting me skywards. When the light faded, I was standing several thousand feet above Skyrim, hovering directly above the shrine! Directly in front of me was a pulsing orb of light: Meridia's avatar. Meridia began to speak once more.

"The necromancer Malkoran has barricaded himself within my temple," said Meridia, "He defiles the souls of those who have died in the war plaguing Skyrim, and worse, he uses my artifact to do so. But I shall not be denied… I shall send forth a beam of cleasing light to pierce through this darkness. You shall guide my light through the temple, opening the way to where the Defiler has locked himself away. Go now, purge Malkoran from my temple!"

Suddenly, a beam of light shot down from the sky above, striking at the temple below. As the same time, Meridia returned me to the ground. I then stepped away from the statue, and descended the steps, entering the temple. Inside, I noticed a fog of darkness clinging to the floor. I moved down the first passages, soon reaching an altar with a pedestal where the beam of light from Meridia was striking. I noticed there was a small lever on the pedestal. I pulled it, causing a crystal to rise out of the pedestal, redirecting the beam into another crystal, opening the nearby door. I stepped through the ajoining hall, quickly coming to another altar. As I entered this room, a pair of shadowy ghosts appeared to attack me.

They turned out to be fairly weak, each one falling in only a couple blows. Once the room was clear, I stepped up to the altar, triggering the crystal. The beam was redirected thorugh a mostly blocked passage, forcing me to take the side tunnel. I moved down this passage, facing off against more Corrupted Shades. As I walked down the tunnel, I could see the beam bouncing through an array of crystals on its way to the next room. This next room contained a third altar, as well as a few more Corrupted Shades. I took out these toutured souls, allowing them their rest, and the activated the next relay crystal. The beam reflected into another crystal, this one above a door that appeared to lead outside. I stepped through this door, exiting onto a balcony. Outside, I saw that the beam was being relayed across more crystals and then back into the temple above another door. I entered this new door, and descended into the lower levels of the temple.

* * *

><p>I went down the first passage on this level, and soon came to this area's main chamber. I fought off another group of Corrupted Shades, and then climbed the rickety wooden stairs to the room's second level. Here, I found another relay crystal, which bounced the light towards the next pedestal. I saw that the next pedestal was within a cage, preventing me from taking the direct route to my goal.<p>

Instead, I looped through the adjoining hall, dodging a few traps and grabbing some minor items before re-entering the main chamber. My path led me directly to the next pedestal, which I activated, redirecting the beam to the next pedestal. Again, the direct path was blocked, leading me to pass through another series of side rooms. Here, I fought a few more Corrupted Shades and carefully removed a strong healing potion from the pressure plate it was sitting on. I continued down this passage, quickly coming back to the main chamber. I came to the last relay crystal in this chamber, and activated it, bouncing the beam into the crystal high above the large door on the room's lower level, opening the door. I descended from the high platform I was on, and entered this new passage, entering the deepest catacombs of the temple. Here, I descended the steps to reach the next altar chamber, where I once again redirected the beam once more,thus opening the door to the final chamber. I desceded the final staircase, and saw my target: the Necromance Malkoran, who was flanked by four Corrupted Shades. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided to open with a bit of… flare.

"_YOL!_" I Shouted.

My fiery statement struck my foes, alerting them to my presence. The Corrputed Shades attacked first, but they fell quickly due to the damage they'd taken from my Thu'um. Malkoran came next, lobbing powerful Frost Spells my way. I dodged away, and then retaliated with a combination of spells and swordmanship. After a fierce battle, Malkoran fell… only to rise again as a Corrupted Shade! Malkoran's Shade immediately attacked, blasting me with dual spells. I weathered through them, and then sent Malkoran to his grave a second time. As this final shade dissipated, the altar at the center of this chamber began shining brightly. At the same time, Meridia spoke once more.

"Malkoran's darkness has been purged from my temple," said Merida, "Take Dawnbreaker from the altar".

I did as she requested. I stepped up to the altar, and gripped the hilt protruding from the top. I drew the brilliantly shining sword from the altar, examing it. The blade appeared to be composed of Ebony Metal, and where the handguard connected to the blade, there was a miniature star blazing away. Nearby, I found a sheath that appeared to be designed to match the sword. I strapped Dawnbreaker to my hip, and then noticed Meridia's light surrounding me. The next thing I knew, I was high above Skyrim once more, staring at Meridia's Avatar.

"I must thank you, my champion," said Meridia, "thanks to your actions, Skyrim's dead may remain so. But there is still darkness within this world. Go forth, and use Dawnbreaker to spread my light unto the dark corners of the world!"

"I shall be honored to do so, Lady Meridia," I said.

"Good," said Meridia, "I shall watch over your journey… Dragonborn".

With that, she returned me to the surface, on the roof of her temple. I watched as the Beacon descended from the statue's hands, coming to rest at its feet. I was just about the step away when I was struck by a familiar vision: I once again saw the chamber within my mind where the dovah was chained. I watched as a copy of Dawnbreaker appeared on one of the pedestals, shattering the chain that was attached to that pillar. The vision faded, and I was once again left to figure out what to do next… I think I need to have a word with Sunders-the-Heart about what I should do.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: A return to Winterhold, and some planning. See you then!


	45. Chapter 44: The Mask of Shadows

A/N: and here's the next Chapter! This time: sudden sidequest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: The Mask of Shadows<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I started back towards Winterhold, intent on speaking with Sunders-the-Heart. It seems fate, however, had different plans at the moment: just as I crossed into the Pale, a horrendous blizzard kicked up, putting me in a whiteout. I pushed forwards, looking for a place to take shelter until the blizzaed subsided. I soon found a possible place: an ancient tomb.

_'Well, any port in a storm, right?'_ I thought.

I entered the tomb, which I quickly noted was called 'High Gate Ruins'. I short distance inside, I heard someone blasting away with a shock spell. Not being certain whether this was a friend of foe, I proceeded carefully. I soon found the source a poorly-dressed female nord mage fighting Draugr. As I entered the room, she took out the last of her attackers, and then turned towards me. Once she saw that I wasn't a Draugr, she lowered her guard slightly and spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked, "What are you going here?"

"Me? I'm Shouts-at-Sun, an adventurer," I said, "there's a horrible blizzard outside, so I ducked into the first structure I could find to wait for it to pass. What about you?"

"I am Anska," she said, "I'm here investigating this place. Deep within, there's supposed to be an ancient scroll that I wish to recover".

"Sounds interesting," I said, "Mind if I tag along and help out? It's better than just waiting for the storm to blow past".

"I'd appreciate the back-up," said Anska, "The scroll should be in the deepest crypt. If you find anything that interests you, your free to take it: I'm only interested in the scroll".

"What's the story of this place?" I asked.

"Supposedly, this place is the tomb for a preist of some old cult," said Anska.

"You don't happen to mean the Dragon Cult?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Anska.

"Then we better be prepared: I've had... encounters with these Dragon Preists in the past," I said, "They are exceedingly powerful liches".

"I see," said Anska, "Well, I'm sure the two of us can handle it".

We proceeded into the next chamber, where several Draugr awoke to attempt to stop us: they were unsuccessful. I wielded my newest weapon, Dawnbreaker agaist them. This had an interesting side effect: every time a Dragur fell, the sword unleashed a burst of power, which seemed to either send the surrounding enemies running or disintegrate them into piles of ash! Luckily, it had no effect on the living… though it did catch Anska's attention.

"What kind of weapon is that?" asked Anska, "I've never seen anything with that sort of power".

"It's Dawnbreaker," I replied, "the Daedric Prince Meridia granted me use of it after I assisted her in purging a necromancer from her temple".

"I see," said Anska, "that certainly explains its raw power!"

We climbed the stairs to the chamber's second floor, and then moved down the hallway to the next chamber. Here, several more Draugr assaulted us. They stood no chance against the combined attacks Anska and I. Once the room was clear, I searched it for anything of use. What I found was a decent supply of suspiciously fresh potions. After this, Anska and I moved deeper into this tomb, avoiding a pressure plate, and soon came to a puzzle chamber. The puzzle, it turned out was fairly easy to solve: the answer was right there on the wall above the main stairs. I pulled the rooms four lever to correspond to the combination on the wall, causing the grate over the spiral staircase to grind open. Anska and I descend these stairs, arriving quickly at the door to lower catacombs.

Almost immediately after we entered the catacombs, we were forced to avoid another trap, as well as another guarding a treasure chest in adjoining hall. We descended another staircase, and navigated through this series of crypts to reach a larger room. After Anska took out the Draugr in this chamber with her spells, I picked open the storeroom nearby, retrieving some gems and money. The next part of our journey was quite treacherous: the next hall was literally paved with pressure plates. Anska and I carefully picked our way between them, eventually reaching the far end of the hall. Somehow, we managed to dodge ever single pressure plate in the hall! This hazardous hallway led us to a chamber fairly similar to the one at its opposite end, with the only points of interest being a single lever, a gate, and two blocked off alcoves.

I had a distict feeling that this switch was not for the gate, but there weren't any other options. I reached forwards, and pulled the lever. As I expected, the gate didn't open. Instead, one of the alcoves did, releasing a powerful Draugr. Anska and I fought it off, and then I pulled the lever it was guarding. This one wasn't linked to the gate, either. This switch casued the other alcove to open, revealing another, more powerful Draugr. We defeated this one as well, and discover a third switch. I tried this one, and finally the gate slid open! The area on the other side of the gate was a small antechamber to the main burial vault. In one of the urns in this chamber, there was a sack fill with powerful healing potions. I took them, knowing that there was likely a Dragon Preist waiting in the next chamber.

"Anska," I said, "be ready… this next chamber is likely where the Dragon Priest resides".

"I'm ready," said Anska, let's go".

With that, I pushed open the doors, allowing us into the final crypt. As we entered, the next set of doors swung open of their own accord, revealing the final threat guarding this place: the Dragon Preist. As we entered its chamber it spoke to me.

_"Siigonis do sossedov… hokoron do un drog, Alduin,"_ said the Dragon Preist, _"Hin wundun oblaan het!"_

_"Zu'u mindok ni!"_ I replied.

The Dragon Preist replied by launching a powerful fire spell from its staff, and surrounding itself in a flame cloak. Anska and I quickly took cover behind a column, and felt as the heat of the spell washed past us. I knew that we couldn't take many spells of the magnitude… we needed a plan.

"Anska," I whispered, "Go right… run towards the next column while firing off as many spells as you can safely. I'll go left while our foe's distracted and show him the power of Dawnbreaker!"

Anska nodded in response, and then rushed out of cover, distracting our foe. While she was doing that, I rushed up behind the Dragon Preist, running it through with both Dawnbreaker and my tail-blade. This combined with Anska's spells, managed to take down the Dragon Preist. I watched as it crumpled to the ground and disintegrated into dust, leaving befind its staff and mask. I collected both, and took note of the word written in the Mask: Vokun, meaning shadow. At the same time that Vokun fell, the gates to the artifact chamber cycled open. Anska dusted herself off, and then we stepped into this chamber. As soon as we entered, I spotted a scroll lying on the table… but my eye quickly fixed upon the Word Wall. I stepped up to this curved piece of stone, and read the inscription on its surface while the new Thu'um entered my mind like a bolt of lightning.

_'Ahrk ond drey sahrot Heimverlund meyz, nol hevno Brom, med Strun do uznahgaar nahkriin nol Sovngarde mahfaeraak,_' I read, '_And lo did the mighty Heimverlund come, from the brutal north, like a Storm of unbridled vengeance from Sovngarde itself. Strun… Storm… Storm Call. That sounds quite powerful!'_

I stepped away from the wall, and retrieved the scroll, offering it to Anska.

"Is this the scroll you were searching for?" I asked.

"Yes, it is!" said Anska, "Thank you for you assistance… I hat to admit it, but I might have not gotten past that Dragon Preist without your aid".

"It was no problem," I said, "Do you need any more aid?"

"No, I believe I wIll be fine," said Anska.

I nodded in reply and then check the treasure chests in this room. One contained the standard gamut of items, while the other had something more interesting: a odd, curved dagger, somewhat shaped like a tooth. Written on the hilt in runes was the name Kavohzein. I could not detect any enchantment in it, but this dagger still seemed to hold some sort of power. I decided to take it with me... it might be important. I glanced back at Anska, and noticed that she'd cleared space on the table to examine the scroll. I decided that she could handle this herself, and headed up the 'escape tunnel' back to the upper levels. I soon reached the entrance, and open the door, heading outside. The blizzard had passed, thus allow me to continue on my journey towards Winterhold.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time... let's see if we can actually reach Winterhold. See you then!


	46. Chapter 45: A Place to Call Home

A/N: I must apologize for the delay: This chapter's Behind schedule due to a combination of writer's block and school starting up once more. I make no guarantees for when the next chapter will be ready, but I will go my best to get it done as promptly as I can manage. In any case, the chapter's here now and that's the important thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: A Place to Call Home<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I continued back to Winterhold, this time arriving without any more distractions. When I arrived, I saw that Sunders-the-Heart had already gotten to work building his new Inn. He'd so far managed to get a main hall built, and was looking over a drawing table. I approached, and he looked up, smiling as he saw me.

"So, did you have a good time in Solitude?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"I did," I replied, "though you failed to mention you were sending me to meet the Madgod…"

"…And where would be the fun in that?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "I also see you had some adventures of your own along the way".

"True… I had an encounter with Meridia as well," I said, "She granted me the honor of wielding Dawnbreaker".

"That good, my friend," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I'm sure it will help you upon your continued journey".

"That's the thing though," I said, "I am uncertain what my next step should be".

"Hmm… I have to ask," said Suunders-the-Heart, "where have you been storing your belongings?"

"In my pack, of course!" I said.

"…All of them!?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "I think I know what your next step should be: Find a place to safely store your excess items. If possible, find a place that's as centrally located as possible".

"I think I know just where to go," I said, "Whiterun… it's located as close to the center of Skyrim as any city, and after I defeated Mirmulnir, I was informed that I can purchase property in that city".

"Well there you go!" said Sunders-the-Heart, "That should solve one issue. Now… this innkeeper, you mentioned in you first letter: It may be necessary to go along with her plans… for the moment. However, I recommend against placing too much trust upon her".

"I already don't trust her in the slightest," I said, "she doesn't need me as a person, she just wants me as a tool".

"Harshly put," said Sunders-the-Heart, "but likely true. In any case, safe travels, my friend".

I headed out once more, heading this time towards Whiterun. I climbed up the pass south of Winterhold, passing Fort Kastav before reaching the junction near Lake Yorgrim. I followed the road west, following the signs in the direction Dawnstar. I soon reached the point where the road to Whiterun split off, and followed this path. The road quickly brought me into the central plains of Whiterun Hold, where I spotted the same jester I had while on my way to Illinalta's Deep. He was still trying to fix his cart, with little success.

'Just keep walking,' I thought, 'Don't make eye contact with the weird fool'.

I managed to get past this odd fellow without him noticing me. I continued through the picturesque farmland surrounding the city, and then entered the city of Whiterun. Once inside the city, I went directly to Dragonsreach to speak with the Jarl's steward. I found him in his usual place: at the Jarl's side. As I approached, he took notice of me.

"Ah, if it isn't the Thane," said Proventus Avenicci, "What do you need?"

"I have decided that I am ready to purchase some property here in Whiterun," I said, "Is there any available at the moment?"

"Yes, there is," said Proventus, "Currently on the market, there's Breezehome in the Plains District. It's right next to Warmaiden's. If you're interested, it's available for 5,000 Septims".

I considered for a moment, and then decided.

"Sounds good, I'll take it," I said.

"Excellent!" said Proventus, "If you wish we can get Breezehome fully furnished for you by the time you arrive there, though that will be an extra 1,500 Septims".

"…Fine," I said, "Here's the rest of the money, then. Though, I have to ask: Why not include the furnishings in the cost of the purchase?"

"Well, some people already the furniture," Said Proventus, "anyway, here's your key. Also, there's one more thing before you go: now that you own property here in Whiterun, you can be assigned a Housecarl".

He handed me the key to my new house, and then whispered something to the guard nearest guard. The guards hurried off, and soon returned with an armored woman in tow.

"You wished to speak to me, Steward?" said the woman.

"Yes, Lydia," said Proventus, "You are being assigned as Housecarl to the Thane of Whiterun".

"It will be my honor," said Lydia, "where is the Thane?"

"He is right here," said Proventus, as he gestured to me, "serve him with honor".

He then stepped away to allow Lydia and I to get acquainted. The two of us started towards the lower portion of the city, to my new home.

"So… you are the one I shall be serving?" asked Lydia.

"It seems so," I replied, "any questions before head out?"

"Yes, I'd wish to know something more about the one I shall be serving," said Lydia, "Where are you from? What is your combat style?"

"Well, I'm originally from Kvatch, in Cyrodiil," I said, "I only came to Skyrim rather recently. In combat, I prefer to use a mix of spellcraft and swordplay".

"I see," said Lydia, "What brought you to Skyrim? Possibly to join up with the Imperial Legion?"

"If I can avoid getting caught up in the Civil War, I will," I said, "As for the reason I came to Skyrim… I doubt you'd believe me…"

"Try me," said Lydia.

"I felt myself being drawn to Skyrim by my dreams," I said.

"What was the dream like?" said Lydia.

"I dreamed of myself fighting a dragon, its scales black as night," I said, "I also heard a voice chanting 'dovahkiin', a word I am now familiar with. When I awoke from these dreams, I felt a powerful urge to travel north… to Skyrim".

"I see… that is odd," said Lydia, "But I believe you. Your words hold no signs of deception. Additionally that dragon you described… it sounds like something from an ancient legend…"

"I know: Alduin. We've… met," I said.

"You've seen Alduin!?" said Lydia, "and you survived!?"

"Well, the first time I saw him in real life was at Helgen," I said, "I managed to evade him in the chaos of that day".

"What were you doing at Helgen?" asked Lydia.

"I chose the wrong time to cross the border," I said, "Somehow, they mistook me for a Stormcloak… either that, or that Thalmor I saw at Helgen may have had something to do with it".

"What was the Thalmor's name?" asked Lydia.

"I didn't exactly get a chance to ask her name," I said, "I was a little busy being nearly executed, followed by running for my life. Why do you ask?"

"Because it is highly unlikely they mistook you for a Stormcloak Soldier," said Lydia, "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak doesn't even let the Beast Races live inside his city of Windhelm. The General in command of the Imperial Legion here in Skyrim, General Tullis, would know this".

"If so, why wouldn't he do anything to prevent my execution?" I asked.

"I do not know," said Lydia, "It's possible that he may have thought you were another criminal that had been captured. It's also possible that he was too distracted by the capture of Ulfric to notice that you were out of place".

"I just don't know… I've never broken the law in my life," I said, "I even went through the proper channels and got a passport to get across the border… who know what happened to my belongings… they were confiscated when I was arrested".

"Did you have anything particularly special with you at the time?" asked Lydia.

"Not much, really," I said, "well, there was that odd stone fragment… it was shaped like a quarter-circle, with odd symbols carved on its surface. I always wondered what the symbols meant… I guess I'll likely never find out now".

By this point we'd reached the door to Breezehome. I unlocked the door, and we went inside. We were immediately greeted by a fire pit, which was cheerfully burning away. We checked the various rooms, finding a library and alchemy lab under the stairs, as well as a small bedroom to the left at the top of the stairs. Lydia decided that she would use this room. We then came to the master bedroom, with a double bed covered with firs. I began unpacking some of my excess belongings, placing most of the gems I'd found into a lockbox, and some of my spare swords onto the weapon racks on the walls. After getting settled in, we sat down next to the fire pit to discuss thing further.

"You said that Helgen was the first time you physically met Alduin," said Lydia, "you've had encounters with him since then?"

"Yes… once at Kynesgrove, where I saw him reviving one of his supporters. He decided to let that dragon, Sahloknir, deal with me, rather than risk his own neck. The only other time… well, I'm now certain how to count this one, as it wasn't exactly a physical encounter".

"Why, what happened?" asked Lydia.

"Once, while I resting at the Sleeping Giant inn in Riverwood the aforementioned dream reoccurred," I said, "Except this time the dream went further… this time I dreamed that Alduin had me pinned to the ground, his claws beginning to tear into me. That was when I dreamt that another dragon, this one having silver scales, saved me. That's not the strangest part… when I awoke from this dream; I realized I was in pain: I had claw marks running across my body!"

"That's… troubling," said Lydia, "Is there anything else I should know if I am to properly serve you?"

"Well, I am currently both the Harbinger of the Companions and the Arch-mage of Winterhold," I said, "but don't feel you need to address me by my titles… You can call me by my name: Shouts-at-Sun".

"I understand," said Lydia, "I must ask: what do you plan to do next?"

"I plan to travel to Riverwood," I said, "there's a person there who wishes to use me as a tool for her own ends, but she's also one of the only leads I have to finding a way to fight Alduin".

"If that is the case, I shall accompany you to this meeting," said Lydia, "I am honor-bound to protect you… no matter the threat".

"Thank you Lydia," I said, "I would be honored to have you accompany me".

With that, we grabbed our travelling supplies, locked up Breezehome, and set out for Riverwood.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: Our now group of two arrives in Riverwood... to meet with you know who... See you then... hopefully soon!


	47. Chapter 46: A Meeting in Riverwood

A/N: And here's the next Chapter! Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scroll series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46: A Meeting in Riverwood<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I worked our way up the road to Riverwood, and once we arrived, we immediately went into the Sleeping Giant Inn. When we entered, Delphine was manning the counter.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Giant," said Delphine, "Can I get you anything?"

"Cut the act, Delphine," I said with slight annoyance, "do you have any leads yet?"

"Quiet!" said Delphine, "someone might hear you!"

"Does anyone here even remotely resemble a Thalmor spy?" I asked.

"You never know," said Delphine, "They could be anywhere".

"Look, do you have anything useful to tell me on not?" I asked.

"There is one thing," said Delphine, "The return of the dragons… I highly suspect the Thalmor of being behind it".

"…I… I have absolutely no idea how you arrived at that decision," I said, "But continue".

"I want need you to find evidence of their involvement," said Delphine, "to do so, I want you to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy".

"I see several issues with that plan," I said, "Starting with getting me in".

"Don't worry about that, I have… contacts to get you in," said Delphine, "additionally, the Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly holds parties at the Embassy".

"There's still another issue," I said, "I wouldn't exactly blend in at this aformentioned party… more exactly I'd stick out like a sore thumb".

"I'm sure you can manage with your natural talents," said Delphine.

"…What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, "are you implying that just because I'm an Argonian, I'm automatiacally a master thief!?"

"Of… of course I don't mean that," said Delphine, "I mean that you skills as a Dragonborn make you perfect for this task…"

I could tell that she was completely lying about that, but chose not to call her out.

"Fine," I sighed, "where do you want me to go?"

"Meet my contact at the Winking Skeever in Solitude," said Delphine, "He will direct you farther".

* * *

><p>I nodded in reply, and together, Lydia and I left the inn.<p>

"If I may speak freely, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"Of course, I'm always will to listen to what you have to say," I replied.

"In that case, I can see why you were hesitant to meet with that woman," said Lydia, "What will you do?"

"I will do as Delphine suggested," I said, "I know they are not the cause of the dragons' return, but they are still a theat to the world as a whole".

"What do you think is the reason for the dragons' return," asked Lydia.

"I know the true cause: Alduin," I said, "I do not believe there is another controlling him… he wouldn't allow it".

As we were discussing this, a courier hurried over to us.

"Excuse me," said the courier, "Mr. Shouts-at-Sun?"

"Yes," I said.

"I have a letter for you," said the courier, "Here you are sir!"

With that the courier reached into his pack and pulled out a sealed letter. He handed it to me, and then ran off to complete his next delivery.

"What did you get?" asked Lydia.

"I'll find out soon enough," I said, "but I already have a fairly good idea".

I opened the letter, and examined its contents.

_'Shouts-at-Sun,_

_You progress so far gives me hope for the safety of the world. However, there is still more you well need. To that end, there is another Word of Power located in the depths of Sunderstone Gorge, in Falkreath Hold. I wish you luck on your continuing journey._

_Signed, A Friend'_

I refolded the letter, and turn back towards Lydia.

"So, what was it about?" asked Lydia.

"It was another letter from an anonymous benefactor I've apparently acquired," I said, "It was informing me of the location of another Word of Power. It seems we're making a detour to Falkreath to find Sunderstone Gorge".

"Are you sure?" asked Lydia, "Don't you have someone to meet in Solitude?"

"I may, but this side trip shouldn't take long," I said, "Also, according to Delphine, Elenwen has these parties on a regular basis. I'd rather do this on my own schedule, rather than her's… remind her that while I'm working with her, I'm not working for her".

"I agree with that, my Thane," said Lydia, "Let's head into Falkreath Hold then".

Lydia and I left Riverwood and waded across the river, soon arriving on the nothern shore of Lake Ilinalta. We journeyed past the sunken fort known as Ilinalta's Deep, and then discovered a narrow, unmarked pass over the mountains. We carefully picked our way down from the pass, and found a road towards our destination. As we walked along, I spotted something off to the side of the road: a large burial mound. I decided to pause for a moment to mark this location for later reference.

"I must ask," said Lydia, "Why are you marking a burial mound on your map?"

"Because this is a dragon burial mound," I said, "from the looks of it, Alduin hasn't gotten around to disturbing this grave and resurrecting this dragon yet. However, I have a feeling that I will likely be by here again… I want to make sure that I remember that this is here so that I don't get a nasty surprise later".

We continued down the road a bit further, and were soon met by a man hurrying up the road. He stop right in from of me, and tossed me the shield he was carrying.

"Quick, take this!" said the man.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"No time, I'll be back of it later," said the man, "and don't you dare double cross me!"

He then ran off. About 30 seconds later, a hunter came running from the same direction that the previous man had.

"Did someone just run past here?" asked the hunter.

"Yes, he went that way," I said, "Also; I'm guessing this is your shield?"

"How do you?" asked the hunter.

"He threw it to me as he ran by," I said

"Ah," said the hunter, "thank you for your honesty".

He then ran off in pursuit of the thief, leaving Lydia and I to continue on our way. Before much longer, we arrived at our destination. It was guarded by a necromancer. I could tell this because the mage in question was dressed in black robes, and had a Black Soul Gem hanging around her neck. As we approached, the necromancer went on the attack, but she didn't last long due to our combined attacks. We then went entered Sunderstone Gorge.

Inside, the passage descended rapidly towards the first junction. As we approached the cave's first corner, I spotted a pressure plate concealed on the ground, as well as a mage further below. I silently signaled Lydia to stop, grabbed a loose stone off the floor, and lobbed it at the pressure plate. The force of the thown rock was sufficient to depress the plate, thus triggering the trap: a planned rock-slide. Lydia and I stood off to the side as the rock tumbled down, taking out the mage below. Once the rocks settled we continued down the next passage and fought our way past a skeleton. As the tunnel widened out, we spotted a large pool of oil spread across the floor. I readied my Firebolt spell, and lit up the oil. From the resulting sounds, there had been several undead creatures standing in the oil. Unfortunately, this also alerted the necromancers further down the passage to our presence.

They immediately began lobbing spell our way. In response, I readied my own spells while Lydia drew her bow. While Lydia's arrows were effective, the necromancers quickly put up ward spells to block my magic. We retreated around the corner of the passage, letting our foes come to us. We drew our swords, and waited as our foes came running after us. We didn't have long to wait. They came rushing around the corner, right into our swords. This, of course meant that they didn't last long at all. Once they were cleared out, we moved up to the elevated walkways where they had previously been. We continued down the fairly linear path and soon arrived at the next chamber.

This area seemed to be a laboratory of some sort, where the resident mages were performing their horrible experiments. We quickly took out the necromancers in this chamber, and after collecting some stray alchemy ingredients, we moved on. The next passage was narrower, but quickly led out into a larger hall. I knew now we were getting close… I could already hear the chanting from the wall, and feel the knowledge buried here tugging at my soul. We moved up the stairs to reach the main portion of this chamber, only to see a trap directly in front of us… one that there was now way to properly avoid. There was a ring of oil on the floor, surrounding an 'island' in the center. There was no way we could reliably light this oil pool without getting burnt in the process. Lydia and I were left with only one option: we rushed to ths 'island', and made it just as the mages further ahead lit up the oil. This left us trapped on the island, a patch of open ground while our foes rained fire, ice, and lightning down upon us.

But i then felt something stir within me… like something deep within me was giving me direction. Almost instinctually, I threw my arm up, somehow directing the flames trapping to form a barrier. Soon, the oil burn away, and this strange, sudden barrier faded as well. now freed from this trap, Lydia and I rushed up the stairs dividing the necromancer's attention between us. The battle, therefore, took fairly little time, as while they were skill at spellcraft, they were quite lacking defensively. Now that the area was clear, I turned towards the reason for our visit here: the Word Wall.

"You may wish to stand back, Lydia," I said, "This can get a strange".

"So this is what we came here for?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, this is a Word Wall," I explained, "it contains something more valueable than the finest gemstones: knowledge".

"Can you read it?" asked Lydia.

"Of course," I said, "It says:_ Aesa wahlaan qethsegol briinahii vahrukt, Thohild fin Toor, wen smoliin ag frin ol Sahqo Heim._ That translates as: Aesa raised this stone for her sister, Thohild the Inferno, whose passion burned hot as the Red Forge".

It was at this point that the knowledge of the new word burned a path into my mind.

"_Toor_, Inferno, Fire Breath" I said.

"Huh?" asked Lydia.

"Oh, _krosis_, I mean sorry," I said, "that's sort of what happens every time I learn another word of power".

"Ah… and what was that barrier back there?" asked Lydia, "Another special power of yours?"

"Honesty? I have no idea where I pulled that out of," I said, "It just sort of… happened. I shall have to contact an ally of mine that knows that knows more about the power of dragons… see if he knows something".

We then searched the area, seeing what the necromancers had been storing here. In the ornate chest nearby, I found a finely crafted glass greatsword… unfortunately, I don't use greatswords. But maybe…

"Lydia, do you prefer longswords or greatswords?" I asked.

"I can wield either with equal skill," said Lydia.

"In that case," I said, "I think you've got youself a new sword".

I handed her the glass greatsword, which she accepted.

"Are you sure, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"Completely," I said, "Now then, let's get going. We still have quite some distance to travel before we reach Solitude".

We moved down the side exit to the room, opening two gates to make our back to the entrance. We then left Sunderstone Gorge, and continued northwards towards Solitude.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time... we continue towards Solitude. See you then!


	48. Chapter 47: Diplomatic Immunity

A/N: And here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: Diplomatic Immunity<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I worked our way north, following the road through Rorikstead. It was a small farming community, and the former home of Lokir, the thief who I shared the cart with on that fateful journey to Helgen. My housecarl and I continued on our way, soon entering Hjaalmarch Hold. We crossed over a bridge, and found ourselves traveling parallel to the river. We crossed the river once more, entering the town of Dragon Bridge. From there, it was only a short journey to reach Solitude. Once in town, we went straight to the Winking Skeever. There, I realized that Delphine had neglected to give me a description of who I was supposed to meet. Instead, I looked to anyone who caught my attention. The bartender was possible, as was the bard, but I then spotted a Bosmer sitting alone and drinking quietly. Normally, this wouldn't seem out of place, but he seemed watchful… like he was expecting someone. I decided to chance it.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Yes, did you need something?" said the Bosmer.

"Delphine sent me?" I said.

His eyes went wide at this.

"You," said the Bosmer, "you're the one she sent?"

"Apparently," I said, "So you can get me into Elenwen's party? Oh, by the way, what's you name?"

"She… did tell you?" said the Bosmer, "I'm Malborn".

"No she didn't tell me," I said, "Apparently, she dosen't trust me that much".

"Ugh… that woman," said Malborn, "Listen: I can smuggle some of your gear into the embassy for you, just remember: only bring what you need".

"Alright, here you go," I said, handing over my armor, weapons, and potions. At the same time, I put on my Archmage's robes.

"Okay, I'll get this stuff in for you," said Malborn, "If I know Delphine, she should be waiting at the farm just outside of town. She'll have the next step of getting you in ready. I'll see you in the embassy".

With that, Malborn hurried off to do his part in this plan. Lydia and I left the Winking Skeever as well as Solitude, heading for the farm Malborn had mentioned. As he'd predicted, Delphine was there, leaning casually against the windmill. She had apparently rented me a carriage for this plan.

"So are you ready?" asked Delphine, "I've got what you need to enter the embassy prepared".

"Fine, let's get this over with," I said, "What do I need?"

"…You can't enter the embassy dressed like that!" said Delphine.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I said, "I look like a mage".

"You need a better outfit, here take these clothes," said Delphine, handing me a set of clothes and a pair of leather boots, as well as a party invitation, "also, I'll hold on to the rest of your belongings until you get out".

"No you won't, I don't trust_ you_" I said, "Lydia, take my belonging back to Whiterun. I know you will keep them safe".

"Are you sure, my thane?" asked Lydia, "I wish to be there to protect you".

"I'm fairly sure Delphine only brought one disguise," I said, "also, I don't think they'd let you in with your weapons".

"I understand," said Lydia, "travel safe, my thane, I shall await your return".

I enter the windmill, and changed into the outfit Delphine had provided. I stepped back outside, and handed my remaining belongings to Lydia. I then boarded the cart, and watched as Lydia headed off towards Whitreun. I still had one more question for Delphine.

"Hold on, what's my exit strataegy?" I asked.

"Places like the Thalmor Embassy, they always have a hidden back door," said Delphine, "I'm sure you can find it".

With that, the carriage set off, taking me towards the Thalmor Embassy. As I rode along, I contacted Lokhunnonvul to update him on my progress.

_"Lokhunnonvul, I am currently on my way to the Thalmor Embassy,"_ I thought.

_"Why, Zaanahstkrein?"_ replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"I might not like it, but Delphine and her Blades likely have information on how to battle Alduin,"_ I thought, _"Also, the Thalmor are a threat to the world... they have played a major role in destabilzing the order of the world. Also, even if they know nothing about Alduin, they have a massive intelligence network. I'm sure I'll find some useful information there"._

_"Hmm… this action might lead you to something useful, but it will likely make you a target,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"I also have some other events to mention,"_ I thought, _"I communed with Meridia, and after I aided her purging a necromancer from her shrine, she granted me use of Dawnbreaker"._

_"Excellent,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"having the power of Light on your side will serve you well"._

_"There's something else,"_ I thought, _"I was travelling through Sunderstone Gorge with my new Housecarl, Lydia, when we fell into a nasty trap: we were stuck on a raised section of ground, surrounded by flames. Our foes were about to blast us with spells, when out of nowhere I somehow directed the flames around me to form a shield. Have you ever heard of such a thing?"_

_"I have, but it is quite rare,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"what you experienced is elemental channeling. It is an ability that dovah have, but can rarely tap into, and even more rarely control. Not even Alduin can fully control it. If this occurred, then you have quite the powerful soul. While you can tap into it, I would not recommend relying upon it. Be cautious, Zaanahstkrein"._

With that the connection closed, while the cart continued to roll along.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the carriage stopped, and I disembarked. At the same time, I was greeted by an obviously intoxicated man. I passed by him, and approached the Thalmor Guard.<p>

_'Here goes nothing,'_ I thought

"Hello," he said icily, "Your invitation?"

"I have it right here," I said.

He took the invitation, looked it over briefly, and the handed it back.

"Welcome sir," said the Thalmor, straining to keep his professional demeanor, "enjoy the party".

I headed for the door, listening to the amusing conversation between the drunken man and the guard. I then entered the Embassy. Just inside, I was greeted by a face I could never forget: Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim… and also the Thalmor that was present at Helgen!

"Welcome to my party," said Elenwen, "And you are?"

"Shouts-at-Sun," I said.

"Ah yes, I noticed you on the guest list," said Elenwen, "this is the first time at one of these gatherings, correct? I'll be happy to learn more about you…"

_'Uh-oh,'_ I thought, _'I don't think I'm a skilled enough liar to get out of this'._

Before I could say anying, the bartender interjected in a familiar voice.

"Pardon me, Miss Elenwen," said Malborn, "but we're running low on Alto wine, do I have your approval to break into the Colovian Brandy?"

"Of couse," said Elenwen, who then turned back to me, "I must get to the other guests, we shall speak later".

With that, she hurried off to speak to the other guests. Meanwhile, I went to speak to Malborn.

"Good to see you again," I whispered, "What the plan?"

"I have your items nearby," said Malborn, "but we need a distraction to so that we can slip away".

I glanced over my shoulder, and soon spotted that drunken man from outside. I quickly formed a simple plan.

"I've got an idea," I said, "but I'll need one of those brandies".

"Of course, here you go," said Malborn, "just tell me when you're ready".

I turned away from the bar, and approached the drunken man.

"Hey there," he slurred, "what does a guy have to do to get a drink around here? I mean, just because I caused a ruckus last time…"

_'Perfect… hopefully, the worst that will happen is that he'll get thrown out,'_ I thought, and then said, "You look like you could use a drink".

He quickly accepted the bottle, and drank it down.

"Hey… thanks," he slurred, "If there's anything I can do for you, just ask".

"I need to slip away for a bit," I said, "just make a ruckus, and everything should work out fine".

"I can do that," he slurred, "just leave it to me!"

With that, he stood up and stumbled over to the center of the room. He then stared into a drunken speech 'honoring' Elenwen. He quickly drew every eye in the room, allowing Malborn and I to slip into the kitchens.

"Good work," said Malborn, "I've stored your belongings in the larder. Follow me".

I did just that, and we soon reached the larder, though not without an encounter with the Khajiit chef. Luckily, she backed off when Malborn threated to tell Elenwen about her using Moon Sugar. In the larder, I opened to chest Malborn indicated, retrieving my items. I quickly slipped my armor on and strapped on my weapons. I then went though the door to reach the back areas of the Embassy. Malborn locked the door behind me, and then headed back to his post. I prepared myself for whatever lay ahead. Right next to where I'd entered this hall, someone had carelessly left a set of hooded Thalmor robes lying on a table.

I thought about it for a moment and the left the robe where they lay: even wearing them, I'd be detected the moment someone so much as glanced at me. Instead, I snuck towards the door, and listened to the Thalmor in the next room. They were talking about their leader who they referred to as 'Her' and 'Herself'. I could only guess they must have been speaking about the leader of the Aldmeri Dominion. I peeked around the corner, and spotted a hall leading deeper into the embassy. I knew I needed to get past these Thalmor, and that bargaining was out of the question.

_'What to do, what to do,'_ I thought, _'Oh, to Oblivion with!'_

I drew my sword, and prepared my Ice Spike spell. I launched an Ice Spike directly at the nearest Thalmor, quickly taking this foe out. This, of course drew the attention of the other Thalmor in the room. They were tough, but I managed to defeat them, as well as the Storm Atronatch that one had summoned. I then searched the area, seeing if there was anything useful here. There wasn't, so I moved on to the door to the courtyard. Here, I encounter four more Thalmor soldiers of various types. Once again, they were quite stong, forcing me to retreat to heal. They came rushing after me, but that led them right into my waiting blade. I managed to defeat them, and then headed into the only other structure in the area, which had 'Solar' written on the door.

Once more, the Thalmor spotted me almost as soon as I entered I fought my way past them, and then searched the area. On the body of one of the Thalmor, I discovered a note stating that they were torturing someone in an 'Interrogation Chamber' nearby. I soon came to Elenwen's office: I knew it was because her name had been written on the door. Here, I searched her desk, and quickly turned up some informative documents. I found their dossier on Delphine… apparently her insane level of suspicion was, in fact, warranted. The next file I found was a dossier on Ulfric Stormcloak: according to this, the Thalmor had carefully manipulated him to his current state, and were also planning to keep the Civil War brewing as long as possible: they didn't want either side to prosper, but it was implied that they had plans in place in case either side won.

The next document was the results of their investigations into the return of the dragons: as I expected, they knew pretty much nothing, but the files did reference an artifact that they though might be involved somehow. I thought I'd found everything, but then I noticed that the desk drawer had a false bottom! I opened this hidden compartment, and found a three more items: two more files, and a piece of stone shaped like a quarter circle. I checked the first file, and found it was about the stone fragment.

_'Stone fragment, recovered from ruins on Solstheim island. Symbols on object's surface appear to match ancient runes found in Skyrim. Possibly connectioned to return of dragons. Unable to translate symbols'._

I took a closer look at the stone fragment, and read the symbols on its surface. There were three words: _'Staadnau hin suleyk'_. I quickly realized that this item looked familiar: just like the one I'd had with me when I enterd Skyrim! However, this one was different: It had a hole near one edge, as if it was supposed to hang from something. I finally examined the last item in the drawer: it was Elenwen's report on what had occurred at Helgen!

_'The Imperial Leigon managed to capture Ulfric Stormcloak recently,'_ I read, _'We also discovered an Argonian attempting to cross the border… I confiscated his items, as they were likely stolen. He attempted to show us his obvoisly falsified passport, but I had him arrested on suspicion of aiding the Stormcloaks. Among the items we took from him, we discovered a stone fragment similar to the one we'd previously recovered. However, to the the dragon's attack on Helgen I was unable to bring it to the embassy for further study'._

This was quite interesting, especially since she didn't mention me by name. This meant that she likely didn't know who I was. I placed all these items into my pack to later use, and then descended to the dungeon below. I used the key I recovered from the torturer to open the door, and then quickly fought off the Thalmor guarding the area. I then spotted another file sitting on a small table. It was another dossier, this one on someone called Esbern. According to the information within, Esbern was a loremaster with the Blades, someone who, if captured, would be a valueable source of information. There was another other point in this dossier that caught my eye: the Thalmor thought that the Blades were responsible for the retrun if the dragons! How they decided that, I'll never know. I put this document into my pack as well, and then turned towards the prison cells. There was one person imprisoned here currently. I opened the cell, and started towards freeing him.

"You're back," said the prisoner, "Come to torture me more?"

"Not in the slightest," I said, "I'm here to free you!"

With that, I broke the lock on the shakles with a jab of my sword, thus freeing the prisoner.

"Thank you," said the prisoner, "I'm Etienne Rarnis".

"I'm looking for information to try and hurt the Thalmor," I said, "Is there anything you can tell me that might help?"

"Well there is one thing," said Etienne, "While they were interrogating me, I may have let it slip that the man they're looking for, Esbern, is hiding out somewhere in Riften".

"Thank you," I said, "let's get out of here".

"Good idea," said Etienne, "we should be able to escape from here through the trap door over there".

I nodded, and the tried to open the trap door. Unfortunately, it was locked. As I turned to look for the key, three people came barging through the door: two Thalmor soldiers, and Malborn. As I watched, Malborn winked at me, and then stabbed one of the Thalmor in the back. As the other was turning to see what had just occurred, I took it out.

"Thank you, Malborn," I said.

"Yeah well, I'm kind of unemployed now," said Malborn, "This is the last time I'm getting mixed up with Delphine".

"Wise of you," I said, "but I doubt I have that option".

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Malborn, "Now, one of these Thalmor should have the key to the exit".

I checked the bodies of our fallen foes, and quickly discovered the key. I went back to the trap door, and unlocked it. I hauled the door open, and our group of three dropped down to the caves below. As we did, I closed the trap door behind us. We moved through this cave, which reeked of the Thalmor's previous victims. We soon encountered a frost troll, but we took it out before it culd do any harm to us. Beyond there, we reached the exit of the caves. We hurried away from the cave, concealing ourselves in the rocks nearby.

"Well then," I said, "I believe it's time for us to go our separate ways".

"It seems so," said Malborn, "Goodbye then".

"Yes, I'm out of here," Etienne said.

We then split off along three different paths. I headed mostly south, in the general direction of Riverwood. However, before I spoke to Delphine on what I'd found, I had another stop to make… it was time to return to Helgen.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time: a return to Helgen. See you then!


	49. Chapter 48: Return to Helgen

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Today, two strange events occur... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 48: Return to Helgen<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I ventured south, keeping mostly to the wilderness. Eventually, I reached the road south of Helgen… the last time I was on this road; I was on my way to the headsman. I continued to reach the gates of Helgen, and from the other side, I heard voices. As I approached, I noticed that the gates were open. I stepped through the gates, and surveyed the destruction that lay before me.

"Well, well, what have we here?" said someone.

I turned towards the source of the voice, seeing a group of bandits, the leader of which was a Dunmer woman.

"It seems some foolish s'wit has walked into our new base," said the bandit leader.

"Your new base?" I said, "You have taken over the ruins of Helgen? Aren't you worried that the dragon that destroyed this place might return?"

"Ha!" said the bandit leader, "You're a fool if you believe that nonsense… there are no dragons!"

"Take if from someone who survived the destruction of Helgen," I said, feeling my anger at them rising, "The Dragons are real… I was lying on the headsman's block when it arrived".

"What does it matter anyway?" said the bandit leader, "you will die for intruding here!"

"Intruding!?" I said, my rage suddenly reaching a boil, "you are the ones intruding… defiling this place with your presence!"

I drew my blade, and unleashed my fury upon them. The battle passed in a haze of hacks, slashes, Shouts, and spells. After some time, my mind cleared as my unexpected rage was sated. I looked around at what I had wrought. What I saw was better left unsaid.

_'Divines! What came over me?'_ I thought,_ 'could that have been the rage of a dovah, the fury of the power that sleeps within me?'_

I put this aside for now, and took a better look at the ruins of Helgen. Of the former town, only four structures were still recognizably standing: the guard tower, the keep, the walls, and the former inn. Oddly, there was one more thing recognizable amongst the rubble: the headsman's block was sitting in plain view, seemingly untouched in the middle of the chaos… almost as if it was waiting patiently. I though back to the fateful day I was last here… I had to wonder: if I hadn't been there at the time, would things have been different? Would I still have been the one fate selected in that case, or would it have been another? The rubble held no answers for me. I climbed to the top of the guard tower, and then walked up to the edge, and looked down at the headsman's block. I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine what the scene that day would have looked like from this perspective... and then I saw just that.

_Wings as black as night carried me above the land, the Vo-Suleyk joor did not see as I came in over the spine of the Srunmah my goal came into sight: I could smell the latent Suleyk of the Dovahkiin… it was here that I would end my foe… slay it before it could ever try to challenge me. I flew in and landed atop the tower, unleashing a mighty roar. I saw it: the Dovahkiin was right in front of me. Suddenly the scene before me split into twenty different ones, each with a different Dovahkiin lying on a stone with another mortal standing over it with an axe. I Shouted, unleashing my might. The Dovahkiin briefly met my eyes… I recognized the one behind them. It fled, the scene splitting once more, soon escaping into the fortress along two different paths I could not reach. I stayed above the area, waiting for the Dovahkiin to emerge. However, I lost its trail. I flew away, knowing that this would not be the last Tiid we would meet…_

My eye snapped open, and I shook my head clear from the strange vision I'd just had.

_'What in Oblivion was that!?'_ I thought, _'Was I just literally seeing what Alduin saw on that day, hearing his thoughts?'_

I descended from the tower, and went next to the keep. Inside, I found what was left of the evidence chest. I picked through the broken wood and twisted metal, and found my former belongings: the sword was snapped in half, my former armor was dented and broken, and the sack of potions was nothing but shattered glass. Only one thing the the chest was still intact: the stone fragment I'd had with me when I left Cyrodiil. I collected it, and compared it to the one from the Thalmor Embassy: their edges matched, and I could now see that I had half of the artifact. The words on this second fragment read: _'Dovahkiin, arhk fundein'_. I placed this fragment alongside the first, and then left the keep. I then left Helgen, heading down towards Riverwood. Once there, I entered the Sleeping Giant to speak with Delphine. I noticed that she was not at the counter, so I went down to her 'office'. I found her down there examining the her map.

"Delphine," I said, "I have some interesting information for you".

"Really, such as?" asked Delphine.

"You know how you suspected the Thalmor of being behind the return of the dragons? They aren't. In fact, they think the Blades are behind it".

"Not unexpected," said Delphine, "foes often blame each other for things beyond their control".

"Now the next useful piece of information is that the Thalmor are working to prolong the Civil war, and have contingency plans ready if either side were to prosper," I said.

"They've always been master manipulators," said Delphine, "Anything else?"

"Yes," I said, "they are currently searching for another member of the Blades… someone called Esbern".

"E-Esbern!?" said Delphine, "The old man's still alive? Where are they looking for him?"

"They've apparently pinned down his location as somewhere in Riften," I said.

"Ah… a good choice," said Delphine, "That's city's a den foe thieves… I'll bet he's down in the Ratways, that's where I'd hide. If the Thalmor are after Esbern, we need to reach him first. When you reach Riften, speak to Brynjolf. He's… knowledgeable about the city".

"…Fine, I'll go look for him," I said.

"Oh, I should mention," said Delphine, "If you think I'm cautious, that's nothing compared to Esbern. When you find him, ask him where was on the 30th of Frostfall… he'll know what it means".

"30th of Frostfall… got it," I said.

I left the Sleeping Giant, and headed towards Whiterun to meet up with Lydia. As I walked along, I contacted Lokhunnonvul to see what he thought about my most recent strange occurances.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I just had two strange events happen"._

_"Really, Zaanahstkrein,"_ Lokhunnonvul replied, _"What occurred?"_

_"I returned to Helgen to recover some items I hadn't had time to collect during my escape,"_ I thought, _"I quickly discovered that a group of bandits had taken over the ruins of Helgen. When I realized this, I felt my anger building up until I couldn't contain it… the next thing I knew, the bandits were laying dead at my feet"._

_"Ah, you have had your first true experience with the rage of a Dovah,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"you shouldn't allow this to worry you, Zaanahstkrein: it is part of your nature. You metioned something else occurred as well?"_

_"Yes, the other event was even stranger,"_ I thought,_ "I was standing atop the guard tower at Helgen, thinking what the scene that day might have looked like from that perspective. Suddenly, that's exactly what I saw… more precisely it was like I was seeing one scene but then it seemed to split into many different you have any idea what that might have been?"_

_"…Geh,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"what you just described sounds like temporal perception. This will require some explanation: Dovah can perceive time from an outsider's perspective. We can see the past, present, and future as a series of possibilities. It seems you are beginning to perceive time in this same manner. What you described sounds like you were viewing an alternate timeline… or several of them… possibly ones where you fill a different role"._

_"Are you saying I saw a set of timelines in which I''m the one who attacked Helgen!?"_ I thought.

_"Possibly,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul,_ "However, do not allow this to trouble you. what you saw were not the world we currently exist in... only a set that exists in parallel. On top of that, you also saw multiple different variations on this alternate timeline. With practice, you can learn to wield this ablility to your advantage... learn to properly percieve time as a dovah"._

_"…I see,"_ I thought, _"I am also on my way to the city of Riften… apparently there's someone there who was a loremaster with the Blades. I may not like them, but they still have knowledge which I could benefit from"._

_"True, they are experts at killing dovah,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"I will not stop you, but I will caution you once more… they want your power and nothing more"._

The connection closed for now, and I continued on my way to Whiterun. In the city, I quickly went to Breezehome and found Lydia waiting for me.

"My Thane," said Lydia, "It is good to see you are safe".

"The same to you Lydia," I said, "I hope you're ready because we're heading out again".

"Where to?" asked Lydia.

"Riften… there's someone named Esbern hiding out there I need to find," I said.

"I am ready whenever you are, my Thane," said Lydia.

"Then let's head out," I said.

We left Whiterun together, heading down the road to Riften.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we continue towards Riften. see you then!


	50. Chapter 49: Crawling Through the Ratways

A/N: and here's the next chapter! I recently saw the trailer for the next Skyrim DLC: We're going back to Morrowind! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 49: Crawling Through the Ratways<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I worked our way down the road, hiking past Valtheim towers, before beginning the ascent to the high mountain valley that was home to Riften. The road climbed higher and higher into the mountains, before leveling out in the peaceful forest of the Rift. Along the way, we ran aross some anti-social mages, a few wolves, as well as some Frostbite Spiders. We hiked cross-country, and soon reached the shores of Lake Honrich. On the opposite shore, we could see our destination. We walked around the lake, and approached the city's gates. Before we could enter though, the city guard stopped us.

"Hold there," said the guard, "Before you can enter Riften, you must pay the… visitor's tax".

"Well, this is obviously an extortion racket," I said, "but I need to get into the city".

I pulled out my money, and paid the 'tax'. The guard nodded, and unlocked the gate for us. We entered the city, and began searching for Brynjolf. However, before we could even get ten steps into Riften, someone else stopped us.

"Hey," said the rough-looking Nord that was leaning against a post.

"Yes?" I said.

"I've never seen you around here before," said the man, "you better watch your back… make trouble, and the Black-Biars will have you thrown in jail… or worse".

"Hey, I'm just passing though," I said, "but could you direct me to Brynjolf?"

"Well, sure, he runs a stall in the marketplace," said the man, "Just look for one selling Falmerblood Elixir".

"Thank you," I said.

Lydia and I walkd over to the marketplace, and found Brynjolf working, selling what was labeled as 'Falmerblood Elixir'. From what I could see, it appeared to be bottles of water with red dye.

"Ah greetings!" said Brynjolf, "Can I interest you in some of my amazing Falmerblood Elixir?"

"No, I'm more interested in information," I said, "Delphine said I should contact you".

"Ah, yes… what do you need to know?" said Brynjolf.

"I'm looking for someone," I said, "A man named Esbern".

"Hmm… I might have hear something about that," said Brynjolf, "but before a can help you you must help me".

"Really. With what?" I said cautiously.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you haven't worked a real job in your life," said Brynjolf, "you are obviously quite… deft at certain things. I'm sure you could help me with this one small thing".

"…Are you implying that I steal for you?" I said angrily, "allow me to put you straight. I'm no thief. Before coming to Skyrim, I was gainfully employed as an innkeeper. Now, I don't know who you think you are, but I will not stand being insulted by you. Let's go Lydia, we'll find Esbern on our own".

We left Brynjolf to allow him to get back to conning people out of their money. We decended the ramps to the lower part of the city, and soon located the gate to the Ratways. The gate was unlocked, and we went inside. The tunnels were dimly lit and narrow, and occupied by the occasional lowlife. We fought our way through them, and passed through a chamber where someone had left a warhammer stuck in a block. Eventually, we came to a door with a sign above it: 'The Ragged Flagon'. We entered this area, can found ourselves on the edge of a large pool… part of the city's sewers. On the far side, we could see a tavern.

"Well, it seems we found something," I said.

"True, but we don't have any lead on where to go next," said Lydia.

"We could always ask the barkeep," I said, "If anyone knows about rumors, it will be him".

We approached the tavern, and stepped up to the bar.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone… an older man, possibly living down here somewhere. His name is Esbern".

"Well I might know something… but my mind's a bit fuzzy on the details," said the barkeep.

"Ah, I see where this is going," I said, placing a small pile of coins on the bar, "So, what do you know?"

"Yeah, that definitely helps," said the barkeep, "I know who you talking about. He's living down in the Ratway Warrens… he never leaves that place: I have to regularly bring him food. He's a bit eccentric but he's a pleasant enough for someone so paranoid".

"Thank you… and don't worry," I said, "I'm not here to hurt him".

"Good to hear," said the barkeep, "But be careful, some Thalmor goons came through here earlier".

"Thanks for the tip," I said, "We'll be careful".

We headed for the door at the back of the tavern, and entered the next area, which was labeled as 'Ratway Vaults'. Before long the tunnel opened up to overlook a large, multi-leveled chamber. Down below, Lydia and I could see a group of three Thalmor searching the area. I motioned for Lydia to stop, and thought about what our next action would be… whatever it was, it would need to be decisive. I then remembered the crossbow that Sunders-the-Heart had given me. I pulled it out, cocked back the bowstring, and loaded a bolt. I then took careful aim, and fired. The bolt raced through the air, and struck the lead member of the Thalmor trio right in the head. He instantly crumpled to the floor, as his companions turned to face us. They drew their swords, and rushed into a passage on the bottom level.

"Strange, I expected them to launch spells at us," I said, "I guess they're not mages".

We drew our swords, and moved down the passage, heading towards the lower floors. As we descended, we met the Thalmor about halfway down. We were better prepared, and better armed… as such, we managed to defeat them. We soon reached the bottom floor, and crossed the chamber to reach the door to the Ratway Warrens. The Warrens level turned out to be primarily one large chamber connected to a single hallway. In this large chamber we noticed that most of the doors were wooden, while one appeared to be metal with a sliding view hatch. Not sure what else to do, I knocked on this metal door. The hatch slid open, revealing the eyes of an older man.

"What who is it?" said the man.

"Might you be Esbern?" I asked.

"No, no I don't know anyone by that name," said the man.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Delphine sent me".

"Delphine," said the man, "I… I don't know what you're talking about".

"Really?" I said, "She told me to ask if you remember where you were on the 30th of Frostfall".

"…The 30th of Frostfall," said the man, "Yes, I do remember. So, Delphine is still alive… hold on, let me get the door for you. This might take a bit".

What followed was five minutes of Lydia and I staring at the door, listening as the man now confirmed as Esbern undid the many locks upon the door. Eventually, the door swung open, allowing us to enter. We did just that, and I quickly went to speak with Esbern.

"So," said Esbern, Delphine sent you? It good to hear she's alive… not that it matters".

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Why doesn't it matter?"

"The dragons… Alduin has returned to the world," said Esbern.

"Ah yes, I know," I said, "We've… met".

"You have?" said Esbern, "When?"

"I was at Helgen," I said, "a black dragon with blood-red eyes attacked".

Then… you know," said Esbern, "You know how hopeless it is".

"Why would it be hopeless?" I asked.

"Because we don't have a Dragonborn," said Esbern, "Without one it will be impossible to stop Alduin".

"That where you're wrong Esbern," I said, "there is a Dragonborn in Skyrim this very moment: me".

"What? Could it be possible?" said Esbern, "Yes, maybe it could. Can you take me to Delphine?"

"Yes, we can," I said.

"Good, just allow me to grab a few things," said Esbern.

Lydia and I watched for a few minutes as Esbern rummaged around, collecting various items. Just when it looked like he'd grabbed everything, he stopped, and reached into the bottom of his dresser, pulling out a weather-beaten tome. He somewhat reverently placed this into his pack, at which point he was ready to set out.

Our now group of three left Esbern's hideout, as well as the Ratway Warrens. Back on the Rayway Vaults level, we ran into another Thalmor, this one a wizard. He quickly started lobbing spells at us. Lydia and I prepared to fight, but Esbern reacted faster. He attacked the Thalmor Wizard with some spells of his own. The Thalmor was caught off guard, and as such didn't have a chance to cast a Ward. As it turned out, Esbern was quite the skilled , the three of us were able to defeat this Thalmor Wizard without too much difficulty. After that, we climbed back up the various passageways to the top of the Vaults, through the Ragged Flagon, and then back outside.

Once there, we discovered that there was one more bairrier in out path. A female Khajiit approached us with a dagger at the ready… her bearing said that she wasn't some common brigand. She attacked us, apparently forgetting that we were in the middle of a city… in plain view of the city guards. As a result, she didn't stand much of a chance. After she fell, I noticed that she was clutching a note. I read it, and realized just who had sent this assassin after me: Elenwen. I knew that there might be repursussions of my actions at the Thamlor Embassy, and now I knew what they would be.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that one," I said, "Let's get going".

We climbed up the steps to the main part of the city. From there, we headed for the city's gates, and left for Riverwood_._

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we arrive back in River wood, and set out towards finding some dangerous knowledge. See you then!


	51. Chapter 50: Leaving Riverwood

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Let's get to it! I should mention: I realy did have two dragon battles that close together, and both of these named dragons are actually in the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: Leaving Riverwood<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia, Esbern, and I left Riften, and started towards Riverwood. This turned out to me a rather uneventful journey, and before we knew it, we were in front of the Sleeping Giant Inn. We went inside and found Orgnar manning the counter.

"Oh, you're back," said Orgnar, "Delphine's said to tell you that she's in her office".

"Thank you," I said.

Our group moved into Delphine's room, and then down through the secret door to the basement. We found Delphine there, still in her armor, and examing her map. As soon as we entered, she looked up.

"So, how did it got?" asked Delphine, "Did you manage to locate Esbern?"

"Ask him yourself," I replied.

I stepped to the side, letting Esbern into sight.

"Delphine," said Esbern, "It is good to see you're safe".

"The same to you, old man," said Delphine, "Now then, I'm sure he's already introduced himself, but this Argonian is the Dragonborn".

"Ah yes, the fate-stricken warrior destined to defeat Alduin," said Esbern, now that we are at the relative safety of this location, I can reveal what I know".

With that he opened his patched-together pack, and pulled out the same weather-beaten tome that he had grabbed at his hideout. He placed on the table, and inside, I saw text written in a variety of languages, some of which I did not recognize.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This," said Esbern, "Is a collection of dragon lore from the ancient Akaviri Dragonguard, the order that eventually became the Blades. What I have here is the last remnants of the great archives of Cloud Ruler Temple".

"It's good you kept this safe," said Delphine, "is there anything that can help us?"

"Yes… I have found multiple references to a great store of knowledge that the Akaviri created, hidden somewhere in Skyrim," said Esbern, "They referred to it as 'Alduin's Wall'".

_'Alduin's Wall,'_ I thought, _'why does that sound familiar?'_

I then saw it…

_I was standing in the heart of a grand temple somewhere, before me, several people in Akaviri armor were working on a great stone monument… it displayed images of warriors in battle, and of Alduin being sealed away. Suddenly, one of the people turned to me._

_"So, dragon: is our creation to your liking?" said the man._

_"Geh, pruzah," I replied, "with this, when Alduin returns, the people of that time will know how to stop him"._

_"Are you sure Alduin will return?" said the man._

_"Geh," I said, "Faal Kel will only restrain Alduin for so long. Faal vul dovah will return"._

_I turned away from the wall, and started towards the door._

_"Wait," said the man, "Why did you help us? We've killed many of your kind"._

_"Be that as it may, you work to protect the Dovahkiin," I said, "your order is the best option to make sure that this wisdom is not lost. Your order may not trust me, but you were willing to listen to reason… willing to protect this lore"._

_I moved out of the large doors, exiting to a balcony. I spread my wings and took flight. Below me, I could see the tall strunmah and deep river valleys of what the mortal races called The Reach…_

I snapped back to reality as this vision faded. I realized that those around me had noticed my strange lapse into… whatever I had just seen.

"Dragonborn," said Esbern, "are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," I said quickly, "just… lost in thought".

"Ah, we were just speaking of Sky Haven Temple, where Alduin's Wall is located," said Esbern, "I believe it is in The Reach, near Karthspire".

"That makes sense," I said, "plenty of places to hide things in those mountains".

"Then it's decided," said Delphine, "We'll search the area of Karthspire. But here's the question: should we travel together, or split up and meet up at our destination?"

"I think we should meet up at Karthspire," I said.

"Hmm… yes, that may be the better part of valor," said Delphine, "We'll attact less notice if we travel in smaller groups".

With that, we headed up to the main room of the inn, and prepared for our respective journeys. Before our groups set out, Delphine had something she needed to do…

"Well, this is it Orgnar," said Delphine sadly, "the inn is yours. It's quite likely that I won't be coming back here".

Orgnar was at a loss for words… he simply didn't know what to say about this. Eventually, he simply settled to shaking Delphine's hand and saying goodbye.

Our groups left the Sleeping Giant, Delphine and Esbern heading one way, while Lydia and I went the other. Before we got very far though, Lydia had to voice her thoughts.

"I must ask, what was that back there? When you seemed completely out of it?" asked Lydia.

"In truth? I not quite sure," I said, "I think I may have been seeing some event from the past".

"What do you mean?" asked Lydia.

"It's… another portion of my power as the Dragonborn," I said, "because of what they are, Dragons view time from a… different manner than we are familiar with. To them it isn't a simple linear flow… but more like a series of branching paths. They see possibilities, rather than certainties".

"How did you learn all this?" asked Lydia.

"I learned it from an ally," I said, "I have discovered on my journeys across Skyrim than not all the dragons support Alduin. Some prefer to remain neutral, while others wish to prevent Alduin from prematurely ending the world. I have met one of those who wished to protect the world".

"You have?" said Lydia.

"Yes," I said, "his name is Lokhunnonvul. He's been aiding me almost since my journey began".

"That name sounds familiar," said Lydia, "Of, course! That's the name of the dragon that stopped the destruction of Winterhold!"

"Ah, I knew the rumor mill would pick that up," I said, "Yes that was him".

"How did you meet in the first place?" asked Lydia.

"He saved my life," I said, "It was shortly after I met with the Greybeards. I was traveling to Ustengrav to complete a task for the Greybeards as part of my training, when I visited a ancient altar atop a tall mountain. When I arrived, there was a hostile dragon guarding the location. I tried to battle it, but soon found myself pinned to the ground. Suddenly, I heard someone Shouting. My opponent was knocked away, and I looked around to see who had recued me. the only other entity present was a dragon hovering overhead. After that, I managed to win the battle, and my unexpected rescuer landed nearby. He introduced himself, and asked me to go with him so that he could better explain his position. At the time, I had fairly little reason to trust him… other than the fact that I owed him my life, of course".

"What did you do?" asked Lydia.

"I trusted my intuition… if he had wished to harm me, he could have simply sat by and allowed my foe to kill me," I said, "I went with him, and learned that he was apparently the last member of a group that formed when Alduin turned away from his true purpose. Alduin was supposed to destroy the world, and thus allow a new world to come about. He wasn't supposed to start a war to slaughter the races of men and mer".

"That's interesting," said Lydia, "but now but to my original question: what exactly did you see?"

"I saw… it think it might have been Sky Haven Temple. I was in the body of a dragon, observing the completion of Alduin's Wall," I said, "I think Esbern is right… I saw The Reach in this vision. What I don't know is if I was seeing our world, or a different timeline. In any case, we may find some answers at Karthspire… let's get going".

We walked around the shores of Lake Ilinalta, and heading through the unnamed pass and down into the central plains of Whiterun Hold. As we decended to the main road, I spotted the dragon burial mound that I had noted earlier… I saw that it was now empty. Suddenly I had a feeling run down the nack of my neck.

"Get down!" I shouted.

Lydia and I dived to the ground, just as the dragon passed through the area we had occupied moments before. The dragon banked around, and came to a hover above us.

"_Dovahkiin_," said the dragon.

"_Geh_?" I replied.

"_Zu'u Vuljotnaak_," said the dragon, "_Mid aar do Alduin. Naal dii drog uth, hin laas oblaan nu_!"

"Get ready, Lydia," I said, "This Dovah is not a friend".

Vuljotnaak took a deep breath, and then released his attack.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul_!" Shouted Vuljotnaak.

I dodged away, and quickly responded with some harsh words of my own.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin_!" I Shouted.

My Thu'um struck true, and the icy power behind them slowed down my foe. Meanwhile, Lydia had readied a bow, and was firing arrows at Vuljotnaak. Before long, our foe became angry enough to land and attempt to deal with us more directly. Lyida and I quickly switched to our melee weapons, and rushed in to attack. Vuljotnaak attempted to fight back, but since we were attacking both of his flanks, our foe couldn't from a proper defense. Soon, I managed to strike Vuljotnaak down, and watched as his body began to burn away, and then felt the power of his soul enter my body. As this process finished I saw Lydia staring at me, eyes wide.

"Well, wasn't expecting that," I said.

"You… you were talking to dragon," said Lyida.

"Yes, Lokhunnonvul gave me a book on the dragon language to study from. It's turned out to be quite useful".

"What exactly did that dragon tell you?" asked Lyida.

"He identified himself as Vuljotnaak," I said, "and called himself a loyal servant of Alduin. He then said that Alduin had ordered him to kill me".

"Ah, is that all?" asked Lydia.

"Essentally yes," I said.

We left the site of our recent battle behind, heading in the direction of Rorikstead. Howeer, before we got too far, I stopped something ominous on the horizon: a familiar pillar of black energy. I broke into a sprint, heading towards this event. Lyida hurried to keep up with me, and we soon arrived at the side of another dragon burial mound… with Alduin flying overhead. As we arrived he took notice of us.

"_Siigonis_," Alduin said, "_Hin togaat wah krif dii suleyk fent nunon drun hin unslaad dinok. Daal nu, Nahagliiv, krii faal Siigonis. Slen… Tiid… Vo_!"

With those final words, the resurrection was complete. Nahagliiv's skeleton rose from its grave. This was followed by flesh forming over the white bone, quickly making Nahagliiv whole. The resurrection complete, Alduin flew away, heading back to wherever he kept his lair. Nahagliiv turned to face me, a sad look in his eyes.

"_Krosis Dovahkiin_," said Nahagliiv, "I have no choice but to complete Alduin's orders".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That foul _Thu'um_ Alduin used," said Nahagliiv, "It not only resurrects _dovah,_ it allows its user to force a single command upon its target… and he ordered me to kill you".

"I understand," I said, "but before we battle, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," said Nahagliiv.

"What did you do in the past, before you died?" I asked.

"I was part of a group opposing Alduin," said Nahagliiv, "I'm certain that he found amusement in forcing me to serve him".

"A group opposing Alduin… do you perhaps know Lokhunnonvul?" I asked.

"_Geh_," said Nahagliiv, "A good dovah if there ever was one… I wonder what happened to him".

"He still lives," I said, "he has been doing what he can to aid me".

"_Pruzah..._ That's good to hear," said Nahagliiv, "but now, come at me when you're ready… I can not countermand Alduin's command. Thank you, though for letting me know that the ancient order still lives…"

"Lydia, if you would please, sit this one out," I said, "This Dovah does not wish to battle us, but has been forced to".

I solemly drew my sword, and prepared for combat once more. I nodded to Nahagliiv to indicate that I was ready. Our battle began, Nahagliiv snapped towards me, but I could tell that his heart wasn't in it. he wasn't exactly going easy on me, but it was obvious that he was attacking simply because he had choice. Before too long, I had weakened him signifiacantly, and then struck the finishing blow. As his flesh began to dissolve away once more, I bowed my head in respect.

"_Krosis, Nahagliiv_," I said, "_aal hin sil siiv drem_".

I felt his soul fly forth from his fallen form, and meld into me. I stood there in silence for several minutes. Eventually, Lydia broke the silence.

"My Thane," said Lydia, "are you alright?"

"I… I think so," I said, "I just have gained more reason want to stop Alduin… he's forcing the dovah to serve him. Not giving a choice but rather forcing them to be his slaves. Oh, and yes: that black dragon was Alduin. Let's get going, we don't want to be late to meet the entire blade order… all two of them".

We left this now desecrated roadside grave, ad passed through Rorikstead. We continued on our way, heading towards Karthspire.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, the jouney to Karthspire continues! See you then!


	52. Chapter 51: Sky Haven

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Also this story has now been in progress for a full year! In celebration, I declare cheeese for everyone!

Oh, one more thing: I really did encounter a total of three dragons a single joureny from Riverwood to Sky Haven Temple.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51: Sky Haven<p>

Shouts-at-Suns POV

We continued down the road towards Karthspire, and soon arrived at a small mining camp that, according to the hastily-made sign, was known as Soljund's Sinkhole. Just as we were reaching the western edge of this camp, I heard a disincitve roar from the skies. I drew my sword, readied my magic, and cleared my throat. At that moment, the dragon came shooting up over the cliffs nearby, and paused to prepare an attack. As it did, I could see the dead look in its eyes. It was a_ Dovah Volaas_… something I hadn't encountered in a while. There was something else as well: this _dovah_ radiated with much greater power than any other than I'd seen before… other than Alduin, of course.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul_!" Shouted the dragon.

I was unable to avoid this attack. Instead, I ended up by its full force. The raw power behind its words burned me bady, knocked me back and nearly out. I desperately needed healing, and I knew that my normal magic and potions wouldn't suffice. For the first time since I arrived in Skyrim, and in fact the first time in my life, I needed to tap into my inborn regenerative power of Histskin. The burns caused by my foes harsh words quickly healed. I switched to my Ice Spike spell and ready to shout.

"_Tiid_!" I shouted.

My statement warped the world around me, slowing everything and everyone to a crawl. I then fired off Ice Spikes as quickly as I could summon them, taking as much advantage of this warped time as possible. Before too long, everything returned to its normal rate. The dragon was knock off balance a bit, and lost some altitude. It recovered, though, and swung around to prepare for its next attack. By this point, the guard that had been standing outside the mine and come over to fight alongside Lydia and I. The dragon returned towards us coming in lower. It landed quickly, forcing our impromptu group to scatter. We recovered from this, and rushed in to attack its flanks. The dragon retaliated by briefly extending its wings, bashing us aside. As I got back on my feet, I realized that the dragon was staring straight at me.

_'Uh-oh,'_ I thought.

The dragon stated advancing towards me, using its wings to help support its body. As it got closer, it started snapping at me, its intent obvious. I backpedaled, launching Ice Spikes as fast as I could manage while readying some powerful words.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin_!" I Shouted.

My frigid Thu'um engulfed my foe, and when it cleared, I saw that the dragon had fallen. I approached the fallen dragon, and prepared for what I knew was coming next. The dragon's flesh burned away, and its soul poured into me. I stepped back from the dragon's skeleton, and Lydia and I continued on our way as the guard stared at the bones in shock.

We moved down the hill, and quickly encounter an odd scene: a Hagraven apparently experimenting on a dead Giant. Lydia and I managed to catch the Hagraven unaware, thereby allowing us to defeat in quickly. Unfortunately, this also caused us to lose the element of surprise with the large camp nearby. I looked at what we were facing: our new foes appeared to be Bretons, albeit ones with an odd manner of dress. They were wearing something akin to tribal garb, and wielding crudely made weapons. Some of them rushed towards us, while others began casting spells at us. We readied ourselves for yet more combat, when a fireball came flying down from somewhere above and behind us. I quickly glanced back towards its source, and spotted Esbern! The battle continued from this point, with Delphine joining us from the south. We fought on, hacking, casting, and Shouting our way through the camp. Eventually, the area was clear.

"I should have expected the Forsworn to have interest in this area," said Delphine.

"Forsworn? Is that what these people are?" I asked.

"Yes," said Delphine, "the Forsworn, also sometimes referred to as the Reachmen, are a tribe of people who have lived in this area of Skyrim as long as anyone can remember".

I examined our fallen foes, and noticed something odd on one of them: there was a hole in man's chest, and sitting inside was some sort of spiky plant.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I have heard of this," said Esbern, "but never seen it. Some Forsworn leaders apparently are known as Briarhearts. Some tales about them claim that they've had their hearts removed and replaced by a sort of magical replacement".

"Are you saying this thing was this man's heart!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"It seems so," said Esbern.

I looked down at the Briar Heart in my hand, then at the body it had been inside of, then back at the Briar Heart. I then threw the horrid thing as far away as I could.

"Let's just… keep going," I said.

"Are you alright, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"I… think I will be," I said, "Once I manage to banish the very concept of that thing from my mind forever".

"We should be getting close," said Esbern, "According to my notes, our goal should be through this cave".

Our group of four entered the cave, Delphine lighting a torch. A short distance inside, we encountered another small group of Forsworn. After fighting past them, we came to some ancient structures built into the walls of the cave. Something about this stonework seemed vaguely familiar… I just wasn't sure why. We continued up the stairs as Esbern began to ramble on about how he recognized these structures as Akaviri in design. We soon reached the first puzzle blocking our path. In basic design, it was fairly similar to the runic pillar puzzles I'd seen before. The symbols were different, though.

"Interesting," said Esbern, "there are Akaviri symbols. This one means 'King', this one, 'Warrior', and this one here, it's the Akaviri symbol of 'Dragonborn'".

"This temple," I said, "the Akaviri built it to honor the Dragonborn, correct?"

"Yes," said Esbern, "That's correct".

"In that case," I said, "I believe I know the solution".

I rotated the left and center pillars until the symbol they displayed matched the symbol on the right pillar. As the last pillar locked into place, the adjacent bridge lowered into usable position. Our group progressed across the bridge and up a staircase. We soon came to a large room, the entire floor of with appeared to paved with pressure plates.

"Another puzzle it seems," said Esbern, "Well Dragonborn, since you appear to be somewhat of an expert on this sort of thing, why don't you try and solve it?"

I took another look across the room, and on the opposite wall I spotted a pull chain. Between that point and our position, there was a single line of tiles with the 'Dragonborn' symbol on them. I left Lydia with the Blades, and started picking my way carefully across the room. After a few minutes of cautious movements, I reached the pull chain. I used it, and then decided it would be best to check to make sure it actually did what I thought it had. I pulled off one of my gauntlets, and tossed it onto one of the other tiles. The pressure plate clicked down, but nothing happened.

"It looks like it's safe now," I said, retrieving my gauntlet.

We regrouped near the next staircase, and progressed up the passage. We soon arrived at another obstacle: a wall with a large bust carved in its center, and an ornate design on the floor in front of it.

"Yes… just as the book describes," said Esbern, "this must be a depiction of Reman Cyrodiil… and this design: it must be the blood seal!"

"The blood seal?" I said.

"Yes, the ancient Akaviri seemed to revere Reman Cyrodiil… this temple appears to be dedicated to him," said Esbern, "the blood seal will supposedly react to the blood of the Dragonborn… your blood".

"I see," I said.

I pulled out a small knife, the same one I used for lockpicking, and gently cut into my arm just deep enough to draw blood. It dripped down into the seal, and rapidly spread across the sigil. I heard the sound of grinding stones, and saw that the giant bust swinging up and out of the way.

"Divines," said Esbern, "it's open… you should be the first to enter Sky Haven Temple, Dragonborn… you've earned it".

Lyida and I took the lead, and pushed open the doors to Sky Haven Temple. Inside, we ascended yet another staircase, and arrived in a large, dark chamber. I cast my Candlelight spell, providing some illumination. Once more, I was struck with a sense of déjà vu… I knew this place somehow. I felt myself drawn to the left side of the chamber, where I discovered a small side room. Based off the items lying on the table, this was the armory. There were multiple pieces of armor, as well as several weapons here, but my eyes were drawn to one in particular: it was a fairly thin, curved blade, with a cloth-wrapped hilt. I picked it up, and immediately felt the raw power of this weapon. Part of me was telling me to take this weapon, while another part of me wanted the to put it back where I found it. I pulled it from the sheath, and saw the energies of captured lighting crackling within the finely crafted metal of the blade. I could feel another power embedded in this blade: this sword would especially strong against dragons.

Embossed on the sheath, I saw what must have been words in multiple different languages. Amongst these, I spotted draconic runes. They read: Dragonsbane… a fitting name for such a weapon. I put Dragonsbane back into its sheath, and strapped it to my hip. By this point, Delphine and Esbern had reached the main chamber. Delphine used her torch to light up a series of brazier around the room. Soon, these braziers provided sufficient illumination to let us to properly view the room. Across the right side of the room, there was a huge bas relief, depicting seces of battle, as well as a very familiar dragon. It looked just like I had seen in my vision! This had to be it: Alduin's Wall!

"This is it!" said Esbern excitedly, "here, this first panel depicts Alduin, and him lording over the races on man, with the other dragons at his side. This next panel, it shows the people of the land rebelling against the their draconic overlords. The third panel it speaks of the coming of the Dragonborn, and how he is fated to battle Alduin".

"While all this is interesting," said Delphine, "Is there anything here that can actually help us?"

"Patience, Delphine," said Esbern, "the Avaviri were not a straightforwards people… everything is concealed in allegory and mystic symbolisim. However, it do thing I have something: look here, on the center panel, they depict the ancient Nord, with the Akaviri symbol for 'Shout' coming from their mouths. It seems that they may have used a Shout to battle Alduin… a way to force him from the skies".

"I had worried it might be something like that," said Delphine, "Dragonborn, have you any knowledge of such a shout?"

"I have not," I said, "However… it's possible that the Greybeards might know.

"I had hoped that we could avoid involving them," said Delphine.

"Alright," I said, "what's your problem with the Greybeards?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Delphine, "They have the power to change the world, end the war easily… but do they do anything? No, they don't. they just sit up there on their mountain, looking down upon the world".

"Let me get this straight," I said, "you think that the group of pacifist monks should run out and fight a war".

"Exactly!" said Delphine, "They have a responsibility to the land yet they do nothing!"

I had no response for that, I instead cluched my forehead and shook my head in frustration.

"Let's go Lydia," I said, "I don't believe there's anything else we need here".

We exited through the nearby door, and found ourselves standing on in a courtyard. As soon as we reach this area, I realized that it was the same one from my vision. It was at this point that another vision came.

_I was on the very balcony that was in the present. I was a Dovah once more, and was in chains. The men and women of the Dragonguard were arrayed in front of me, cheering at my capture. In front of the group, was the same man I had been speaking to in the previous his hands, he held a very familiar sword. Just behind him was another man, this one appearing to be a commander._

_"Well," said the commander, "What are you waiting for? Slay this foul beast!"_

_The man didn't reply… instead, he simply stood there looking sad._

_"Do not fear," I said, "this is not the end for me: you are not Dovahkiin, so you cannot permanately kill me. My soul will live on, in one form or another. Besides, If you don't do it, your 'friends' will kill you as well"._

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself, dragon?" said the commander._

_"Geh, I do," I said, "I leave this message for the future. If you are hearing this, then you are on the right path. Continue following with what you feel is right, and you shall find what you seek. Do it now, I am ready"._

_The man drew back his arm, and stabbed Dragonsbane directly into my chest. I felt the lethal power of his strike, the power contained in the sword tearing through my body, and the strength quickly drained from my limbs. The commander of the Dragonguard stepped over to my fallen form, and drew his own sword._

_"So ends the life of another dragon," said the commander._

_Just before the blow was struck, the vision faded…_

My mind quickly snapped back to the present, and I found myself having to catch my breath after what I had just seen.

"My Thane!" said Lydia, "Are you alright? what happened?"

"_Geh_… I mean, yes" I said, "I just had another vision… this one of what I can only figure was when the dragon whose soul I possess died".

"I… I do not know how to respond to that," said Lydia, "So… our next stop is visit the Greybeards?"

"Actually," I said, "I think before that, you should meet another ally of mine. Let's head out, and find a quiet place to call him".

The two of us left Sky Haven Temple, and headed off into the wilderness so that I could call upon Lokhunnonvul.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Not much else to say today, so see you next time!


	53. Chapter 52: A Meeting

A/N: And hre's the next Chapter! overall, I'm not quite happy with this chapter... I don't feel it flows quite right. Oh well, ot mostly a bridge between major events, anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 52: A Meeting<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I journeyed away from Karthspire, and deeper into the mountains of the Reach. We navigated into a quiet river valley, and found a good spot. I then turned towards Lydia.

"Now then," I said, "I mentioned I was going to call an ally. This should be a good spot".

"Who are we going to meet out here?" asked Lydia.

"I'm going to call Lokhunnonvul," I said, "I believe I mentioned him earlier. I think you might want to meet a dragon that won't try and kill us".

"I think that would be interesting encounter," said Lydia.

"Alright then," I said, "_Lok… Hun… Nonvul_!"

My words spread out across the skies, and soon enough, I heard a roar of reply. Before long, Lokhunnonvul came flying over the mountains, and landed on the hill nearby. Lydia and I approached him and he favored us with a slight grin.

"You called, Zaanahstkrein?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"Yes, I wished to update you on my progress, as well as have you meet Lydia".

"Really," said Lokhunnonvul, "_Drem yol lok, kril kendov_".

"Uh," said Lydia, "_Drem yol lok_?"

"_Pruzah_," said Lokhunnonvul, "I'm glad to see you were able to divine the meaning of my words. Now then Zaanahstkrein, how has your journey been going?"

"I travelled with the Blades to their ancient fortress of Sky Haven Temple. There, I examined the artifact known as Alduin's Wall. On the way to Sky Haven Temple, and then again while I was there, I had a pair of visions. In the first, I was in Sky Haven Temple in the form of a dovah, most likely some time long ago. I was approving the just-completed Alduin's Wall, and then exited and flew away. The second took place on the main yard of Sky Haven Temple. Once more I was the same dovah, this vision ended with my execution… with this very sword".

With that I showed Dragonsbane to him. When he saw it, his eyes went wide.

"How did you get your hand of this blade?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"I found it in Sky Haven Temple," I explained, "I figured that it would be best to keep it from the hands of the Blades… and that it would make sense to use it against our foe".

Lokhunnonvul quietly considered my words for a moment, and then smiled.

"Hmm," said Lokhunnonvul, "You certainly have the sharp mind of a dovah. I should better watch out, it seems. If I'm not careful, you might be able to out-think me quite soon. In any case what are you plan for what to do next?"

"I learned from Alduin's Wall that, during the ancient Dragon War, the nords used a special _Thu'um_ to battle him," I said, "are you by chance familiar with it?"

"I… have heard rumors of it… it is rarely spoken of, and always in hushed tones," said Lokhunnonvul hesitantly, "all I know of it is that it is quite dangerous. I cannot teach you about it".

"In that case," I said, "It seems that I shall need to ask the Greybeards… if anyone in Skyrim knows of this _Thu'um_, it would be them".

"A sensible decision, Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "I am certain that whatever they can tell you, the Greybeards can point you in the right direction".

"Alright," I said, "there are also those stone fragments I've uncovered".

I opened my pack and retrieve the items in question.

"From what I can tell," I said, "I'm still missing two or three pieces of this artifact".

"Ah, interesting," said Lokhunnonvul, "I believe I am in possession of another piece of this item. It is currently safely stored at Highpass. if you do managed to find the remaining pieces, we can work to see if it can be repaired. Is there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"Yes… these more recent visions: they seemed more… real," I said, "I felt more connected to the form I had in my vision... do you have any explination of this?"

"I am uncertain… I will need to think on this for longer," said Lokhunnonvul, "It is possible that you may find an answer before I do".

"I see," I said, "It looks like my next major stop is going to be the Throat of the World, then".

"In that case, safe travels to you and your companion, Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul.

With that, he took to the skies once more, and flew back in the general direction of Highpass. Lydia and I got on our way as well, heading back towards Whiterun. This leg of the journey was fairly uneventful, with our only foes being some wild animals. Soon enough, we reached the city. After we arrived, we headed to Breezehome and sorted out our packs. We next visted the shops, restocking our travelling supplies. After this, I checked in on the Companions, and made sure that everything was alright with them for now. With all these tasks complete, we headed out once more. This time, we did have a couple of roadside encounters. First, we were accosted by a highwayman.

"Hand over your gold," said the highwayman, "or I'll gut you like a fish!"

"We don't have time for this," I said.

This statement, of course, angered the highwayman.

"Don't you walk away from me!" said the highwayman.

He raised his sword to attack, but I acted faster. I quickly drew my blade, and ran our attacker through. After this, we continued down the road to reach our next encounter: luckily this one was more peaceful. We came upon a group of drunken revelers, who upon seeing us handed a bottle of mead to Lydia and I. Not too long after this, we reached the town of Ivarstead, and the base of the 7,000 steps. We stepped over to the start of the road, and looked up towards the summit.

"Are you ready?" I asked, "The climb awaits us".

"If you wish me to accompany you," said Lydia, "I'd be willing to shield you though the darkest pits of Oblivion".

"I doubt that will be necessary today, but I appreciate your dedication," I said, "The worst we're likely to encounter during the ascent are some Frost Trolls".

With that, we began climbing. As I expected, no strange portals appeared before us. Instead, all we encountered were a few pilgrims, and Troll, and a blizzard. Of these, only the Troll was actually a threat. Eventually though, we reached the top of the steps. Once there, Lyida and I entered High Hrothgar and located Arngeir.

"Master Arngeir," I said, "I need to speak to you about something".

"What do you wish to know, Dragonborn?" asked Arngeir.

"I came across references to a Shout that the heroes of old used to defeat Alduin," I said, "I was wondering if you know anything about it".

"How did you learn of this," said Arngeir this tone rising, "who told you about that Shout?"

"I read about it on the ancient Akaviri artifact known as Alduin's Wall," I said.

"Ah… so the Blades have been meddling once more," said Arngeir, "they do not understand what they are medding with… you should be careful, they are only interested in your power".

"I already knew that," I said, "though, I doubt they'd be a major theat: their entire organization consists of two members. The only reason I had for working with them was that I was following a lead".

"It's good to see that you are perceptive enough to see that," said Arngeir, "we know of the Shout of which you speak. It is known as… Dragonrend".

I felt a chill run down my spine at that name… the question is, why?

"Could you… teach it to me?" I asked.

"We can not," said Arngeir, "Dragonrend has no place in the Way of the Voice. However, if the legends are to be believed, you unfortunately may need it".

"If so, I still need to know where to find it," I said.

"…There is one possibility, Dragonborn," said Arngeir, "our order… it has one more member. You must speak to Master Paarthurnax".

"Paarthurnax," I said quietly, "Ambition, Overlord, Cruelty. That's a Dragon name".

"You are correct," said Arngeir, "Master Paarthurnax resides further up the mountain, near the summit. If you wish to speak to him, we shall show you the way".

"I do wish to speak to him," I said.

"In that case, follow me," said Arngeir.

Lydia and I did just that. Arngeir led us up the stairs and out to the courtyard. We were soon joined by the other members of the Greybeards. We crossed the courtyard to reach the far side, where a powerful gale was blocking the way.

"To reach the summit, you need to learn a Shout to clear the way," said Arngeir, I shall teach it to you".

With that, we whispered three words onto the ground, and allowed me absorb them.

_'Lok… Sky, Vah… Spring, Koor… Summer,'_ I thought.

Arngeir then shared his knowledge of these words with me, thus allowing me to use them immediately.

"You now have what you need to open the way," said Arngeir, "You may climb to the summit when you are ready. However, your companion must stay here. Only a select few are allowed to travel beyond this gate. You are now one of them".

"In that case, it seems we must part ways of now, Lydia," I said, "I promise to return intact".

"I shall hold you to that promise, my Thane," said Lydia.

I then turned towards the barrier of wind and snow, and took a deep breath.

"_Lok… Vah… Koor_!" I Shouted.

The stormy barrier was blown away, and the path was now clear. I stepped through this gate, and began climbing towards the summit.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we get to meet with one of my personal favorite characters in all of Skyrim: Paarthurnax! See you then!


	54. Chapter 53: The Throat of the World

A/N: And here's the next chapter! This chapter flowed much better for me than the last one. Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scroll series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53: The Throat of the World<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I passed through the gate, and started up the trail towards the summit. This section of the trail was much rougher than the 7000 steps… obviously, it was only meant to be used by those the Greybeards sufficiently trusted. As I climbed, an unnatural-feeling, icy fog clung to the slopes, which threatened to drain my life away with every step. Luckily, the _thu'um_ which I had just learned easily blew it away. I pushed higher and higher, fighting through the Ice Wraiths hidden amongst the fog. The path eventually doubled back on itself, looping up another ridgeline, before finally leveling off at the summit. I noticed that even now, I still was not at the peak… that still towered even higher than this area. I looked to see what else there was up here, and spotted two things. The first, I recognized immediately: a Word Wall. This was completely iced over, though, preventing me from reading it. The other thing I 'saw' was something I had no idea what it was: an odd, rippling distortion hanging in the air… or at least occupying this point in space. While it was a mystery, I still had a faint feeling of recognition tugging at me from deep within my soul.

My reverie was broken by the sound of a roar from somewhere below. Suddenly, a _dovah_ flew up over the side of the mountain, flew in a brief circle overhead, and then immediately landed before me. When I saw the look in its eyes, I knew that it didn't wish to fight me... I knew this was who I was here to meet.

"_Drem yol lok_," I said, "are you Paarthurnax?"

"_Geh_," said Paaxthurnax, "and you are the_ Dovahkiin_".

"I am," I said, "I wished to ask you about something".

"I see," said Paaxthurnax, "What about?"

"I have learned that the Nords of Old used a special _thu'um_ to defeat Alduin," I said, "I wish to learn more of it".

"Hmm," Said Paaxthurnax, "if you wish to learn what I know of it, you must greet me properly… greet me not as a _Siigonis_, an Argonian, but as a_ dovah_. It's sort of a tradition".

"What must I do?" I asked.

"You must demonstrate your _thu'um_ to me. By tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my _thu'um_," said Paarthurnax, "and respond in kind!"

With that, he turned towards the frozen Word Wall, and took a deep breath.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul_!" shouted Paarthurnax.

His inflammatory statement swiftly melted away part of the ice, revealing a single word. I stepped up to the wall, and felt this word burn into my mind.

_'Shul, Sun, Fire Breath,'_ I thought.

Paarthurnax then share his knowledge of the word with me, allowing me to use it instantly.

"Now," said Paarthurnax, "Show me what you can do!"

"Alright, _Yol… Toor… Shul_!" I Shouted.

I expected these words to deal some serious damage, but when it clear, I saw that Paaxthurnax was still standing there, apparently unharmed.

"Ahh… Yes!" said Paarthurnax happily, "_Sossedov los mul_. The dragonblood runs strong in you! It has been some time since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind".

"It is an honor to meet you," I said.

"Ahh… I have expected you,_ prodah_," said Paarthurnax, "You would not come all this way for _tinvaak_ with an old _dovah_. No, you seek your weapon against Alduin".

"It seems so… though I'm worried about it," I said, "from what little I've heard, it is highly dangerous. The Greybeards didn't even want me to come here".

"Hmm. Yes. They are very protective of me," said Paarthurnax, "_Bahlaan fahdonne_".

"And rightly so," I said, "If most of the warring factions discovered that the Greybeards had a _dovah_ on their side, they would likely try and claim that the Greybeards are behind the dragon attacks".

"An excellent point," said Paarthurnax, "now, about that _thu'um_… I do not know the _thu'um_ you seek. _Krosis_. It cannot be known to me".

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Your kind—_ joorre_— mortals— created it as a weapon against the _dov_, the dragons" said Paarthurnax, "Our_ hadrimme_, our minds, cannot even… comprehend its concept".

"If I can't comprehend it," I asked, "how can I learn it?"

"_Drem_. All in good time," said Paarthurnax, "First I have a question for you: why do you want to learn this _thu'um_?"

"… Given what I've heard of it I'm not certain I really want to" I said, "But from what I understand, it may be the only way to stop Alduin. Also, I'm rather fond of the world the way it is… If it's destroyed, there's no guarantee that I will exist in any successive world".

"_Pruzah_. A good reason as any," said Paarthurnax, "There are many who feel this way, but not all. Some say that all things must end, so that the next may come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply the egg of the next_ kalpa_? _Lein vokiin_? Would you prevent the next world being born?"

"An interesting question," I said, "but what if another world never comes to be? What if instead our current world is the terminus, the end of its chain? In either case, how would we know which is the correct path? How would we know when it is truly time for the world to end?"

"Ah, _pruzah_!" said Paaxthurnax, "an excellent point. Even those _dovah_ well practiced in examining the flow of time cannot accurately divine the future. Thank you for humoring this old _dovah_… but now on to my next point. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of_ Monaven_— what you call the Throat of the World?"

"Hmm… I could make some trite statement about 'dragons liking mountains'," I said, "But I'm guessing that it has more to do with this rippling distortion I'm standing right next to".

"True, what you see there is the_ Tiid-Ahraan_, the Time Wound. Few remember that this was the very spot that Alduin was defeated by the Ancient Tounges. _Vahrukt unslaad_... perhaps none remember how he was defeated".

"It was with Dragonrend, right?" I asked.

"Yes and no. _Viik nuz ni kron_," said Paarthurnax, "Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he were, you would not be here, seeking to defeat him".

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Nords of those days used Dragonrend to… cripple Alduin," said Paarthurnax, "But this was not enough. _Ok mulaag unslaad_. It was the _Kel_— the Elder Scroll. They used it to cast him adrift in the currents of Time".

"They sent him forwards to this time!?" I said in shock.

"Not intentionally," said Paarthurnax, "Some hoped that he would be gone forever, forever lost. _Meyye_. I knew better. _Tiid bo amativ_. Time flows ever onwards. One day he would surface, which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years, I have waited. I knew where he would emerge, but not when. _Tiid krent_".

"Time… broke?" I said.

"_Geh_, Time was shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin," said Paarthurnax, "however, this is also the key to finding Dragonrend. If you brought that _Kel_, that Elder Scroll back here… to the _Tiid-Ahraan_… with the same Elder Scroll that was used to break Time…"

"…I could force the fracture open, see through it to observe what occurred back then!" I said in excitement.

"Precisely," said Paarthurnax, "you could learn Dragonrend from the very mouths that created it".

"If that is the case, then I need to locate that Elder Scroll," I said, and then sighed, "You don't perhaps know where I could find this Elder Scroll?"

"_Krosis_. No, I know little of what has passed in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I," said Paarthurnax.

"I thought that might be the case," I said, "Though… maybe the Arcaneum at the College of Winterhold will have a clue for me".

"If you feel that is the right path, then you should follow it," said Paarthurnax.

"Thank you for helping me find my way," I said.

"You are welcome," said Paarthurnax, "I wish you safe travels".

I nodded to him, and then turned to leave. The return journey to High Hrothgar was much easier than the ascent, though I had to blow the fog away again. Before I knew it, I was at High Hrothgar. When I entered to courtyard, Arngeir met me at the gate.

"So, Dragonborn," said Arngeir, "Did you find what you seek?"

"Possbly," I said, "however, if I was to learn Dragonrend, it will require me to use find an Elder Scroll".

"We Greybeards do our best to avoid dangerous artifacts such as that," said Arngeir, "though the mages of Winterhold might know something".

"My thoughts exactly," I said, "good thing I already have an in with the college. Also, thank you for allowing me to meet Paarthurnax. He helped me expand my viewpoint on certain things".

"That's good," said Arngeir, "Your housecarl is waiting inside".

I stepped inside, and quickly located Lydia.

"I've completed my business here for now," I said, "Let's head out".

"As you wish, my Thane," said Lydia, "What is our next destination?"

"Winterhold," I said, "I need to do some research at the Arcaneum, the college's library. I likely won't find exactly what I need there, but it's another clue lead to my goal".

"Sounds like a plan," said Lydia.

With that we left High Hrothgar, and started down the 7000 steps. As went along, I contacted Lokhunnonvul.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I have completed my visit with the Greybeards. I am now on my way to Winterhold"._

_"I knew that they'd be able to point you in the right direction,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"Yes… you knew that I needed to speak to Paarthurnax, didn't you?"_ I thought.

_"It's true,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"I expected that old Dovah to be able to help you. Actually, he was the one who pointed me towards you shortly before me first met. In a way, he helped me save you that day"._

_"I see,"_ I thought, _"in any case, he told me that to learn Dragonrend, I wll require an Elder Scroll… more specifically, I need the same one that was used to create the Time-Wound atop the Throat of the World"._

_"…that could work,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"Unfortunately I have absolutely no idea where such an artifact could be found"._

_"I expected as much,"_ I thought_,"That's why I'm heading for Winterhold… the college might hold some clue"._

_"I wish you luck then,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"Goodbye for now, Zaanahstkrein"._

With that, the connection closed Lyida and I continued down the mountain. Once we reached Ivarstead again, we set off down the road towards Winterhold.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! See you next time!


	55. Chapter 54: A Discussion at the Summit

A/N: And here's the next chapter! While not a lot occurs in this chapter, and it's a bit shorter than most of my other chapters, I thought it was time to upcoming plot points.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 54: A Discussion at the Summit<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

After Zaanahstkrein contacted me, I decided it was time to pay Paarthurnax a visit myself. I took flight away from Highpass, and drifted across the land, the wind at my back. After a short while,_ Monahven_ came into view. As I approached, the clouds blanketing the peak pulled back. I was expected, apparently. I flew up to the summit, and landed next to the _Tiid-Arhaan_. Paarthurnax was already present, resting atop the summit's Word Wall.

"_Drem yol lok, Lokhunnonvul,_" said Paarthurnax, "welcome back. It seems you have so far done what you set out to do".

"I have," I said, "I managed to reach the _Dovahkiin_ just in time that day. He was under assault by a… _Dovah Volaas_".

Paarthurnax's eye went wide as the considered the true meaning behind my words.

"_Nid_… he wouldn't," said Paarthurnax, "would he?"

"He has," I said, "Alduin… your brother has resorted to_ that Thu'um_".

"I… must think on this more," said Paarthurnax, "But down to business: I felt it, and I'm sure you have as well. The power of the _Dovahkiin_… it burns much brighter than I expected. The _Sossedov_ runs quite strong in him".

"_Geh_… Zaanahstkrein shows much promise," I said, "In fact, I believe that he's already faced down several priests of your brother's old cult".

"What did you say his name was?" said Paarthurnax, sounding very serious.

"Zaanahstkrein," I said, "Actually, his name is Shouts-at-Sun, but I just translated it… it seemed fitting".

"…You do understand the importance that name," said Paarthurnax, "What it might mean?"

"I do," I replied, "I remember who once bore that name. Do you think it's possible that he could be…"

Paarthurnax closed his eyes, and thought on this for a short time, and then replied.

"Possibly," said Paarthurnax, "If it were true, it would certainly be appropriate… and display fate's sense of humor".

"If that's the case, maybe I should inform him of this," I said.

"It might be better not to," said Paarthurnax, "we don't know for certain if what we speak of is true. For all we know currently, the name could simply be a coincidence. If what we are speaking of is true, it will reveal itself to him when the time is right… as well as the reasons for it".

"I see," I said, "there's more. The _Dovahkiin_… he's begun to see through time".

"Has he… his power is growing rapidly," said Paarthurnax, "What about his personality? He you noticed any changes?"

"Not really," I said, "he seems to be in control of himself, and doesn't act very power-hungry. In fact, he seems… hesitant at times to gain more power".

"I see," said Paarthurnax, "If that's true… it could just be possible that it is him. Only time will tell whether this is the truth or not".

"Hmm… so you sent Zaanashtkrein off to find a _Kel_… is that even remotely safe?"

"I do not know," said Paarthurnax, "using that artifact can have… unexpected consequences. Even more reading an Elder Scroll while standing in the _Tiid-Ahraan_… there is no precedent for such a thing. Additionally, no _Dovahkiin_ has ever attempted to to learn Dragonrend. It is unknown how it will affect him and his soul".

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Dragonrend… works by forcing a_ dovah_ to consider words which we cannot properly comprehend," explained Paarthurnax, "It ravages our minds; causing such pain that one can not fly until its effects pass. Since the _Dovahkiin_ is as stong in _sossedov_ as he is…"

"It could be as dangerous to him as it could to his foes!" I said.

"Correct," said Paarthurnax, "However, this _thu'um_ is needed to break through Alduin's defences. Without it, he could simply ignore any attack thrown his way. It may be dangerous for him, but it is a risk that will unfortunately be necessary if the Dovahkiin wishes to fulfill his destiny".

"I see…. It has been good speaking to you again, Paarthurnax," I said, "I must get going now… this has given me some things to consider. Goodbye for now".

"It was good to speak you you as well, Lokhunnonvul," said Paarthurnax, "Whatever may come, I know that it will turn out for the best".

I took off, and started flying back towards Highpass. I chose I more circuitous route than usual, taking the chance to gather my thoughts.

_'Why didn't I consider that possibility before?'_ I thought,_ 'It seems like just like the sort of thing he'd do… he sometimes alluded to the 'longest plan'. Could he really have set up a plan so long in its outcome? If he did, it would truly be appropriate… after all, he was the first to do what he did…"_

My wings carried me north, where I swung out over the Sea of Ghosts. I turned west, and eventually reached the northern end of the Druadach Mountains. I banked around, and wound my way south between the peaks to reach Highpass once more. I landed, and went inside. There, I found Kooriizstrun sleeping. I glanced towards the mural on the wall, seeing the only a few symbols were left blank. This had to mean that whatever was concealed here, it would soon be revealed. My thoughts brought me to examine the stone fragment I had collected while visiting Klovithsah's old lair in Hammerfell. It matched in design to the two fragments that Zaanahstkrein was in possession of. Upon its surface, there were several words carved: _'arhk tiid fen kos unslaad!_'. Based off this, as well as its shape, it appeared to the the fourth piece of this artifact. If Zaanahstkrein had the first and second pieces that only left one question: where was the third? I had no answer for myself. Only time would reveal this.

_'Good luck, Zaanahstkrein,'_ I thought, _'soon, events will be set into motion that shall decide the fate of this world… I hope you are ready when that day comes'._

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! For reference, the three fragment so far found read '_Staadnau hin suleyk Dovahkiin, arhk fundein _(Missing Portion), _arhk tiid fen kos unslaad!'_ In any case, see you next Chapter!


	56. Chapter 55: Elder Knowledge

A/N: And here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 55: Elder Knowledge<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I left Ivarstead, and started working our way north. We soon joined the main road towards Windhelm, following the Darkwater and White Rivers. Through here, we had the road to ourselves. We soon reached the fork in the road near Windhelm, and turned west towards our goal. Our path carried us across the River Yorgrim, and past a busy sawmill. Just as we were passing this mill, I heard a familiar roar. In the skies just west of the mill, I saw him once more: Alduin was here! Lydia and I drew our weapons, and hurried towards the site that Alduin was circling, as the pillar of dark power churned away. As we reached the edge of the burial mound, Alduin spotted us, but stayed focused on his task.

"_Alok, Viinturuth,_" rumbled Alduin, "_Krii faal mey Siigonis wo mindok wah grah un suleyk. Slen… Tiid… Vo!_"

The soil of the mound burst away, and a skeletal dragon climbed out. It, of course didn't stay that way for long. Less than a minute later, Viinturuth was fully restored. It didn't waste time on idle chatter. Instead, it immediately took to the skies and prepared to attack. I readied myself, and watched as our foe came in for a strafing run.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" Shouted Viinturuth.

Lydia and I dodged away as Viinturruth flew past, leaving a line of ice along the ground. Our foe then slowed to turn, granting me a chance to retaliate.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted.

My fiery _thu'um_ coused through the air, and struck true. This knocked Viinturuth back a bit, and forced it to land. I knew this was our chance… we needed to finish this battle now. We rushed in, and began hacking away at our foe's flanks. Viinturuth attempted to batter us away with its wings, but it missed. Soon enough, Viinturuth fell. Its flesh dissolved away, and its soul poured into me.

"Well, it seems that Alduin has decided to stop hiding in the shadows and take a more active role in trying to kill me," I said, "By the way, did you happen to see which way Alduin flew?"

"He… flew to the south-east," said Lydia, "why?"

"I know that I shall need to directly confront him someday soon," I said, "I will likely need to find his lair, and you just helped narrow down the possibilities for its location. In any case, let's keep going. Once we reach Winterhold, we can speak with an old friend of mine".

We continued down the road, and then turned north along the road to Winterhold. We climbed up the slopes of the mountains, passing by the now Stormcloak-occupied Fort Kastav. We soon reached the summit of the pass, and descended into the blizzards of Winterhold Hold. Not long after that, Winterhold itself came into view. We walked up the main street, and entered the Drunken Dragon Inn, Winterhold branch. Inside, I immediately saw Sunders-the-Heart manning the counter. As we approached the counter, he looked towards me and smiled.

"Welcome back, my friend," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Did you find a place to live?"

"I have," I said, "I purchased a pleasant home in Whiterun. Also, I'd like you to meet my Housecarl. Lydia, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine: Sunders-the-Heart".

"It is good to meet you," said Lydia.

"Likewise," said Sunders-the-Heart, "so, what brings you back to Winterhold? College business?"

"Well… sort of," I said, "I need to visit the Arcanaeum, and find if there's any information there about the item I need to complete my destiny".

"What item would that be?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"I need to find an Elder Scroll," I said, "Specifically I need to find the same one that was used to break time at the summit of the Throat of the World".

"That's… one of the stranger things I've heard in quite some time," said Sunders-the-Heart, "But I believe you. Just tell me why there's a fracture in time on top to the tallest mountain on Tamriel, and why you need an Elder Scroll".

"In essence," I explained, "The heroes fighting Alduin during the ancient Dragon War created a special Thu'um, a Shout, which would be able to weaken Alduin so that they could potentially defeat him. Apparently, it wasn't enough. They were forced to use their back-up plan. Use an Elder Scroll to cast Alduin adrift in the currents of time. They hoped that he might be lost forever… he wasn't".

"How did you learn all this?" asked Sunders-the Heart.

"The true leader of the Greybeards told me of this," I said.

"Hmm… 'true leader'," said Sunders-the-Heart, "The only way someone could tell you this information in such detail is if they were there to see it. The one you're speaking of is a dragon, isn't it?"

"You're correct," I said, "but now, I need to head up to the College to do a bit of research. Lydia, would you mind waiting here for a bit? I promise I won't make you wait long".

"Of course, my Thane," said Lydia, "I shall await your return".

I left the inn, and headed north across the bridge to the college. I entered the Hall of Element, and briefly spoke to Tolfdir. He didn't have anything major to report, so I continued on my way for the Arcanaeum. There, I found Urag gro-Shub in his usual place.

"Good day, Urag," I said, "I need to research an unusual topic…"

"Really, Archmage?" said Urag, "What do you wish to read about?"

"I need to see any books we have here on the topic of the Elder Scrolls," I said.

"That is an odd request," said Urag, "why the sudden interest in such potentally dangerous artifacts?"

"If I explained the full reasons," I said, "it would likely make me sound insane".

"I understand," said Urag, "give me a moment; I'll dig out the books you're looking for".

Urag left the counter, and went into the back room. Soon he came back carrying two books, which he placed on the counter in front of me.

"Here you are," said Urag, "this is all the books we have on the topic of the Elder Scrolls".

"Thank you," I said.

I retrieved the books, and took them over to a table nearby to read. The first book was titled 'Effects of the Elder Scrolls'. It turned out to be a well-written research paper on exactly what the title stated. While informative, it gave me no clues as to where to _find_ an Elder Scroll. I then moved on to the other book, 'Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls'. This book… was essentially nothing but incomprehensible ramblings and nonsensical comparisons. This book was clearly the work of a complete madman. I decided to ask Urag about this book.

"So Archmage," Urag said, "What to you think?"

"The 'Effects' book is quite informative, but it's not quite what I was looking for," I said, "This "Ruminations' book, though… it seems to have been written by a madman".

"Ah, yes… Septimus Signus," said Urag, "he's an expert of the nature of the Elder Scrolls, but been gone for some time now".

"Gone physically or mentally?" I asked.

"Both," said Urag, "last I heard, he's living in a cave on an island north of here, among the icy waters of the Sea of Ghosts. At this time of year, the ice floes should be thick enough to walk across. Here, I'll mark the location on your map".

I handed Urag my map, and after examing it briefly, he made a mark and returned it to me.

"Huh," I said, "It seems like I might need to pay him a visit. Thank you, Urag".

I left the Arcanaeum, as well as the college, and returned to the Drunken Dragon Inn. There, I found Sunders-the-Heart and Lydia waiting.

"Welcome back, my friend," said Sunders-the-Heart, "What did you find out?"

"I learned of a man named Sepitmus Signus, who's apparently an expert on the Elder Scrolls… or at least the closest we'll likely find to one. He's currently living on a small island north of here".

"Hmm… seeing as it's the middle of winter," said Sunders-the-Heart, "You can likely cross the ice floes to reach him".

"Yes, Urag said the same thing," I explained, "It seems I've got my next destination. Lydia and I might as well set out to find him".

"Actually, would you mind me tagging along?" asked Sunders-the-Heart, "I have a feeling this might be interesting".

"I don't mind," I said, "but can you spare the time? Your inn seems to be quickly getting quite popular".

"My employees can manage without me of a couple of days," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Just let me grab my gear".

With that, he went into the back room, leaving Lydia and I waiting at the counter. A few minutes later, Sunders-the-Heart emerged wearing an outfit composed of multiple layers: he was wearing a full set of clothing, a complete suit of armor, and on top of that, a mage's robe. He also had a couple different weapons strapped to his hip, and a weathered pack slung across his back.

"Do you think your wearing enough?" I jokingly asked.

"I believe so," Sunders-the-Heart replied, "layering equipment like this is a bit of lost art".

"Alright, let's go," I said.

With that, we left the inn, and descended the trail towards the coast. Soon, we reached the Sea of Ghosts. We started across the ice-bound ocean, and passed several other islands along the way. Eventually, we arrived at our goal: a hatch set into the side of an island. I grabbed the handle on the hatch and hauled it open; hearing the ice break at the path was opened. We stepped inside, and descended the snowy ramps to reach the main chamber. Other than a bedroll and some shelves, the mian item of interest in this chamber was the massive Dwemer artifact. Standing before this artifact was an older Imperial. Seeing as he was the only one here othat than my allies and I, he had to be the one we were looking for.

"Excuse me," I asked, "are you Septimus Signus?"

He turned as if to acknowledge my question, but his reply seemed quite unusual.

"When the top level was built," said Septimus, "no more could be placed. It was, and is, the maximal apex".

"I… see," I replied hesitantly, "I heard you might know about the Elder Scrolls".

"Elder Scrolls," said Septimus, "Indeed. The Empire: they absconded with them… or so they think. The ones they saw… the ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten, sequestered… but I cannot go to it, not poor Septimus, for I have arisen beyond its grasp!"

"Do you know where I could find the Scroll?" I asked.

"Here!" said Septimus, "Well, 'here' as in this plane; Mundus, Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking… on a cosmological scale, it's all nearby!"

"Look," I sighed in annoyance, "can you help me find the Scroll or not?"

"One block lifts the other," said Septimus, "Septimus will give you what you want, but you must bring him something in return".

"Okay," I said, "what do you need?"

He turned slightly, and gestured towards the Dwemer artifact.

"You see this master work of the Dwemer?" asked Septimus, "Deep inside is their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach, one yet lies. Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept'".

_'Ah, now we're getting somewhere,'_ I thought, and then said, "Where is this 'Blackreach'?"

"Under deep, below the dark," said Septimus, "The hidden keep, Tower Mzark".

_'Great,'_ I thought, _'First, he was referring to himself in the 3rd person, and now he's speaking in rhyming couplets'_

"Alftand," continued Septimus, "the point of puncture, the first entry, of the tapping. Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But not all can enter there: only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock, to jump beneath the deathly rock".

"Then… how am I to get in?" I asked.

Septimus turned away and rummaged through his belonging, retrieving a sphere of Dwemer metal, and a cube composed of the same. He then handed them to me.

"Two things I have for you," said Septimus, "two shapes: one edged, one round. The round one is for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates. The edged Lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal, to the Dwemer, a full library of knowings, but… empty. Find Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll, and lay the lore upon the cube. Trust Septimus, he knows you can know…"

I stepped back from Septimus, and tucked the items he'd given be into my pack. My companions and I then left Septimus' outpost, and planned out next move just outside.

"Well, that wasn't the most straightforward conversation," I said, "That guy could give Sheogorath a run for his money in the madness department. At least he gave me another clue towards my goal".

"True," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Now though, we need to find Alftand"

"I already know where it is," I said, "Alftand is on the north slope of Skyrim, it's partially buried within a glacier south of here. I came across it while on my way to Labyrithian".

"Then lead the way, my Thane," said Lydia.

With that, we set out south across the ice, heading towards the icy peaks where Alftand awaited.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, our party arrives at Alftand. See you then... unless Alduin swallows the world on the 21st.


	57. Chapter 56: Into the Depths

A/N: And here's the next Chapter! I hope everyone had a good holiday!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 56: Into the Depths<p>

Shout-at-Sun's POV

Sunders-the-Heart, Lydia, and I crossed the icy seas, and arrived on the coast below Winterhold. We trekked westwards for a short while, and then started inland towards the mountains. We soon found ourselves in a deep canyon, where we located the entrance to a Dwemer tower. We went inside, and almost immediately a Dwemer Spider deployed for a port on the wall. Before Lydia or I could react, Sunders-the-Heart drew his sword and smashed the Spider into scrap. His chosen weapon appeared to be an Akaviri Longsword composed of Ebony metal. I was unaware he could move that fast.

"Nice to see that some things never change," said Sunders-the-Heart, "It seems that these automatons will guard their lost master's homes forever".

"Your reflexes are surprisingly good for an innkeeper," said Lydia.

"That's because I used to be an adventurer," replied Sunders-the-Heart, "Of course, that was a long time ago. It's good to see my skills haven't dulled much during that time".

Lydia seemed content with that answer, and we continued on our way. We quickly found our path blocked by a gate, but there was a lever on a pedestal near by. I pulled the lever, and when it reached the halfway point of its swing, the gate cycled open. However, the lever didn't stop there: it continued to the far side of its track, triggering a set of flame jets. I hauled the lever back to the halfway point, and the jet stopped, but when the let go, the lever sprung back to its previous position, activating the jets again.

"Hmm, the lever can't rest in the middle of its track on its own, so the only way we could safely get through is if we stopped the lever somehow," I said, "Any idea?"

Sunders-the-Heart looked back and forth between the lever and gate several times, and then replied.

"I'll hold the lever," said Sunders-the-Heart, "You and Lydia go through and I'll follow".

He then stepped over to the switch, and held it at the median position. Lydia and I went through the gate, and waited for him to catch up. We watched as he released the lever, and casually walked through the fire, apparently completely unphased by the flames washing over him.

"How is it possible that you're seemingly unharmed?" I asked.

"It's the cuirass I'm wearing," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I'm not quite sure if it's an enchantment applied to it, or if the effect is intrinsic to the material, but this cuirass I've got on is made of Dragonbone, and makes the wearer immune to fire".

"How did your hands on something like that?" I asked.

"I founding in a sunken Dwemer Ruin, off the southern coast of Vvardenfell," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"But… Red Mountain has been erupting on and off for the last 200 years!" said Lydia.

"Like I said, it was a long time ago," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Before you ask, the fact I'm standing here right now involves an ancient cult, an uncurable disease, and a Telvanni Wizard".

We continued on our way fighting off a couple of Dwemer Spiders and Spheres, before reaching the next staircase. Here, we were had to move carefully to avoid the pressure plates blanketing the staircase. Before long, we arrived at a storeroom near the towers top. Another few automatons attacked us, but our combined skills allowed us to get past them quickly. We then reached the top section of the tower, and exited to the top of the glacier. Out here, we headed over the the burnt-out cabin to plan our next move. In this destroyed building we found a badly frostbitten corpse, and a tattered book lying nearby. I checked the book, and found it was a journal of an expedition to explore Alftand. Based off the conditions of our surroundings, this expedition didn't go well.

"Alright," I said, "I think we can get into the main portion of Alftand from here. I saw a series of scaffolds that had been attached to the side of these ruins. Based off this journal, these platforms must have been placed here by the expedition who also put this shack here. As such, we can get into Alftand the same way as they did".

With our course decided, we started down the scaffolds, and fairly quickly arrived at a crevasse in the glacier. Here, we could see that others had come through here before us… and not that long ago. We stepped through this natural tunnel, and entered Alftand. In this first area, the natural passage continued, with the occasional cluster of boxes and barrels… and the ground covered in blood. Soon though, we heard a voice echoing up through the area. "Where is it?" said the voice, "I know you were trying to keep it for your self J'zhar… you always try to keep it for yourself!"

The speaker, guessing from what I could hear, was a Khajiit. From its statements, combined with the journal I found outside, this mush have been J'darr.

"No!" continued J'darr, "There's got to be more Skooma… Shut up! Shut up! Don't lie to me J'zhar! You hid it! You always try and steal it from me!"

"It sounds to me like whoever's up ahead is suffering from some nasty withdrawl," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"I doubt that he'll be happy to see us," I replied.

We continued deeper inside, and soon this icy passage gave way to the Dwemer ruins. We came to a junction of tunnels, where we found someone's worktable. It was covered in partially dismantled Dwarven Spiders, as well as a journal and a few books. I checked the journal, and found that it contained notes on the designs of dwemer automatons. Our group of three continued deeper into Alftand along the only available path, fighting off a couple more Dwarven Spiders along the way. Before long, we came upon the source of the voice we'd heard earlier. As we approached, J'darr spotted us.

"What? Who is this brother?" said J'darr to empty air, "More of the smoothskins looking for food? But… these were not among those trapped with us…"

J'darr then grabbed a woodcutting axe from the ground nearby, and charged at us, fangs bared. Unfortunately for him, one unarmored Khajiit doesn't exactly have much of a chance agaist three skilled warriors. As such, he fell quickly. Just beyond here, we discovered another Kajiit, this one lying dead on a bedroll. This had to be J'zhar, a conclusion confirmed by the journal lying next to his body. This journal also showed that he was attempting to cure his brother of his Skooma addiction… which he unfortunately failed to do.

We continued deeper into the glacial tunnels once more, and soon the icy passage we'd been trekking through finally gave way to the halls of Alftand. This chamber appeared to have two separate levels, with our postion being on the lower floor. Two ports on the walls further ahead cycled open, and a pair of Dwarven Spheres started rolling towards us. I noticed that the ground between us and our foes was coated in oil. I quickly cast a Firebolt into the oil, igniting it. Our foes rolled into the flames, and quickly broke down as their internal steam pipes overpressurized. Once the oil burned away, we continued further into the area, watching as the pistons of the Dwemer's machines eternally cycled away. As we reached the exit og this chamber, I noticed the air in the hallway ahead seemed to be… ripping. Suddenly, the fire spell in my hand flared, and the gas permiating the area exploded. Luckly, I wasn't injured.

"Are you alright, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"Yes," I said, "just got to remember to watch out for gas pockets in the future".

We continued further into the passages of Alftand, and came to a room which was home to a large forge… as well as more oil spilled all across the floor. I spotted some Dwarven Spiders across the room, but they hadn't noticed us yet. As I had in the previous chamber, I set the oil alight, and the automatons were quickly engulfed by the flames. We waited briefly for the oil to burn itself out, and the moved on. Next, we were faced with a staircase with a slot in the middle, and pressure plate on either side. We carefully worked out way up the stairs, and at the top we spotted a chest… with another pressure plate in front of it.

"There are certainly enough traps in this place," I stated.

"Indeed" said Sunders-the-Heart, "The Dwemer Ruins on Vvardenfell never had this many traps".

I stepped around the pressure plate, and unlocked the chest. Inside, I found some gold coins, as well as a steel sword. I picked it up, and noticed that it had an enchantment which would drain an opponent's Magicka. While my own weapons were of better quality, I could always disenchant it to apply its effect to something better. We continued down the only available path. There were a couple side chambers, but we found nothing more than a Dwarven Sphere and some very firm, that is to say stone, beds. This hallway took us around a corner, and then back into the two-floor chamber from earlier. We were now on the upper level, were the majority of the areas pistons were cycling endlessly away. With a bit of careful timing, we made it past each set. As we reached the far end, we fought off a couple more Dwemer Spiders, and then arrived at the door to the next level.

"Hmm," said Sunders-the-Heart, "According to the Dwemer writing above the door, this next level is the 'Animonculory'… I have no idea what that is, but it looks like the way to go".

I nodded in agreement, and together the three of us entered the Animonculory. The first passage of this area was similar in design to the side hall of the previous level, albeit better lit. In the one side chamber in this hall, I saw something that I knew meant we were getting fairly deep: signs of Falmer Habitation. I decided to mention this to my companions.

"We should be careful," I said, "We're in Falmer territory now".

Both Sunders-the-Heart's and Lydia's expressions showed that they understood what I meant. We continued deeper into Alftand once more, and soon arrived at a very different chamber: It was a massive vertical shaft, with a series of platforms spiraling into the depths.

_'Nowhere to go but down, it seems,'_ I thought.

We started down the platforms and winding ramps, fighting off the occasional Dwarven Spider, and soon found a side chamber with a heavily locked gate. With some effort, as well a several broken picks, the gate opened. Beyond the gate, I found a skeleton and a book titled 'The Locked Room', as well as a treasure chest. I examined the chest, and discovered that its lock appeared even more complex than the one on the gate! On top of that, I was running low on lockpicks.

"If I may," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I would like to take a stab at that chest".

"Go right ahead," I said.

He stepped up to the lock, and slipped his pick into the lock. After adjusting it back and forth a couple times, he turned the lock, opening it.

"Hmm," said Sunders-the-Heart, "This chest nothing in it but a few coins and about ten lockpicks".

"Well, I'll gladly take them," I said, "despite how odd it is that they locked their lockpicks away".

We left this side room, and returned to the main shaft. We noticed tha the next ramp was missing, but the next platform down wasn't that far away. We jumped down, and continued down the path. Soon enough, we spotted exactly what I expected to find down here: Falmer. I indicated for silence, and pulled out my crossbow, and watched as Sunders-the-Heart did the same. I leveled my weapon, focused carefully, and fired. The bolt knifed through the air, and struck the Falmer right in the head. It instantly fell, and tumbled right off the edge of the ramp. Sunders-at-Heart also fired, his bolt hitting another foe lower down.

We then contined downwards, and soon enough reached a doorway guarded by a flame jet. We waited for the jet to cycle off, and then dashed through. We found outseves in a side chamber, looking out over what seemed to be the main Falmer encampment here in Alftand. We readied our crossbows once more, and fired at the first two Falmer which walked into view. This, of course, alerted every other Falmer in the area. We next few minutes pssaed in a flurry of arrows, spells, and sword slashes as we fought hard the clear the area. Eventually, the area was safe, allowing us a closer look at the area. It was divided into three chambers: the first contained an Alchemy lab, the second was home to a Blacksmith's forge, and the third… was a torture chamber.

This third chamber was also home to an elevator. It appeared to lead back to the upper level, but we didn't need to leave yet. Instead, we continued further down the path, reaching the main shaft once more. Here, we descended one more ramp, finally reaching the bottom of the shaft. Here, we faced off agaist a couple more Falmer, as well as some Frostbite Spiders. Once they were done with, we entered the last passage on this level, and opened the door to what was hopefully the last section of Alftand.

In this new area, we move carefully down its first passage while dodging the many pressure plates. This hall led us into a large cavern with a Dwemer structure directly in front of us. After slaying the Falmer and Frostbite spiders that came crawling out from of the darkness, we climbed the stairs, and found a lever. I pulled it, and watched as the gate down below swung open. We went through the newly opened path, and climbed up a flight of stairs and saw the most dangerous foe I'd seen on this expedition: It was a Dwarven Centurion! As we approached, it released from its storage frame with a burst of steam, and began stomping towards us. We quickly scattered, and then attacked, thereby its attention. With all three of us attacking at once, it was unable to focus, and as such, fell.

I stepped over to our fallen foe, and drained out its oil, as well as removing its quiver of bolts, as well as grabbing the key that was attached to its waist. After this, we climbed up wide flight of stairs to reach what appeared to be the final chamber: on the far side of the room, I could see an elevator with the occasional snowflake drifing down its shaft. Directly in the middle of the room, was a device of the same design I'd seen in Raldbthar… This had to be what we were looking for. I then noticed that someone other than our group was present: a man in Imperial armor, and a woman with an odd-looking shield.

"Sulla," said the woman, "let's just get out of here. Hasn't there been enough death?"

"Oh, of course," said Sulla, "you want me to leave. Just waiting for me to turn my back. So that you can have all the glory for yourself!"

Sulla drew his blade, and attacked his more reasonable-sounding companion. The woman soon took hhim down, and then turned towards us. Without even giving us a chance to speak she went of the attack. He fought her off, and I retrieved her shield. I then took a closer look at the device in the center of the room. I noticed that there as a space in the side of it, which appeared to be the perfect size to fit the sphere that Septimus had given me. I dug the aforementioned item out of my pack, and slotted it into place. I watched as the sphere spun within the slot, and noticed that the concentric rings atop the device were doing the same. The stones of the floor around the device each dropped in sequence, forming a staircase. The sphere then released from the device, allowing me to retrieve it. The three of us descended these stairs, and arrived at a door.

"Alright," I said, "If Septimus' information was valid Blackreach should be just through here. I have no idea what we will find here".

"Well hopefully, it won't be too hard to find what we're here for," said Sunders-the-Heart.

I nodded and pushed the door open. What I saw was a massive cavern, lit up by enormous Glowing Mushrooms. I could not see to the opposite side of the area… it stretched to the horizon.

"This… might take a while," I said.

"Indeed," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I think it would be best if we established a base camp for our exploration".

"What about that building directly in front of us?" suggested Lydia.

"That looks as good as anything for now," I said, "Let's go".

We make our way to the building and went inside. We quickly discovered that we weren't the first to make use of this building for this purpose: someone had set up a field lab of sorts, complete with Alchemy and Enchanting supplies… as well as the skeleton of the previous occupant. We put that out of our minds, and unpacked our bedrolls, setting up camp for now. Once that was done, my companions set about various tasks, with Lydia building a campfire in a convenient hearth, while Sunders-the-Heart writing in what looked like a weather-beaten journal. Eventually, we lay down and went to sleep, knowing that our journey was nowhere near done.

* * *

><p>Journal of Sunders-the-Heart<p>

16 of Hearthfire. 4E 201

It's been a while since I've truly had something worth writing about, but my good friend Shouts-at-Sun has allowed be to accompany him on an adventure. Apparently, he needs to find an Elder Scroll so that he can use it to look back in time. As seems standard with this sort of thing, the only one who had information about where to find the artifact he needed was a complete madman.

The mad old Imperial Septimus Signus told him to search the depths of 'Blackreach'. I wondered at that moment… could Blackreach be the mysterious Dwemer capital I'd found references to? Shouts-at-Sun led us to the Dwemer city of Alftand, which was buried within a massive glacier. We journied into the depths, and fought our way past machinations, madmen, and Falmer. As I write this, I sit within the great cavern that is Blackreach. From what I saw, this may in fact be the Dwemer capital. It's getting late now, though it's difficult to tell when there's no sun and moons to go by.

Maybe once we get back to the surface, I'll find time to write another entry.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, the exploration of Blackreach. See you then!


	58. Chapter 57: Blackreach

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Happy New Years everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 57: Blackreach<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

After resting for the night, we repacked our supplies, and prepared to set out. Before we left this chamber, though, we discovered the identity of the previous occupant. This was revealed by the journal I found on the floor.

"Hmm," I said, "Well, that certainly explains the alchemy supplies… and the glowing, ringing red plant".

"What does?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"According to this journal," I said, "The last person to occupy this chamber was someone named Sinderion, and he was researching Crimson Nirnroot".

"Sinderion, you say," replied Sunders-the-Heart, "So that's what happened to him…"

"I take it you knew him?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Sunders-the-Heart, "He was an Altmer from Skingrad, a citizen of the Empire. Years back, he asked an old… friend of mine to help him with his research".

"Yes, he mentions that in the journal," I said, "Apparently, your 'friend' managed to collect 100 samples of Nirnroot for him. Sinderion, according to the notes, wasn't completely pleased with the results of his experiments, and then and Orc walked in carrying a sample of Crimson Nirnroot, as well as a 'key', and instructions on how ot find Blackreach. The 'key' mentioned must have been an Attunement Sphere like the one Septimus gave me".

"Does the journal reveal anything else, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, according to this enty here, Sinderion acquired a pupil of sort, here in Skyrim: Avrusa Sarethi, who owns a farm in The Rift. It also states that Sinderion was seeking to collect 30 samples of Crimson Nirnroot for his experiments. I figure that if we find enough, we could take them to the Sarethi Farm".

"Good thinking," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I'm sure she'll wish to know the fate of her mentor… she may even be able to carry on his work. How about this, as we travel through Blackreach, I'll collect the Crimson Nirnroot, thus freeing you up to focus on our goal".

I nodded, and after collecting the Crimson Nirnroot from the pot nearby, we exited the building to explore the rest of Blackreach. Immediately after leaving the building, we turned right and began circling around the area. The next object of interest we came across was an elevator tower with an ornate device in front of it. The device had on large button on its front. I pushed this button, and the cogs on the side of the tower started spinning, and the gate slid open. I stepped into the tower briefly, and peered up the shaft, seeing daylight above.

'Huh… direct surface access,' I thought, 'that might be useful later'.

Our group continued through cave, our way lit by the enormous luminous fungi. Soon, though we came upon was appeared to be some sort of arena. There was a set of stone bleachers on one side, and a lever which activated a spinning blade trap. We searched the building nearby, which turned out to be a set of barracks, and contained little of intrest. From here, the main path began to slope down, and led of to an enoucter with a couple of trolls. After dispatching them, we realized that we were at a dead end. We turned back and found another path leading further into the depths. Before long, our path leveled off a we reached what seemed to be the deepest section of the caverns… or a least the deepest section we could access. Here, we found a deep pool, fed by the waterfalls all around us, with more glowing blue fungal tendrils growing up out of the pool.

'This place just keeps getting stranger,' I thought.

We searched around this pool, and discovered that the only exits were the way we arrived, and through a Dwemer building. We went into the building and quickly discovered it was a pumping station.

'I guess that's why this area isn't comepletely flooded,' I thought.

We moved down the only path, and fought off a couple Dwarven Spiders. These turned out to a slightly different model than I'd previously seen, as they were capable of firing off shock spells. Even with this, it wasn't much more durable than the one we'd seen before. After dealing with it, we boarded the elevator platform at the rear of the chamber, and rode it up to another section of Blackreach. The Elevator deposted us at the top of a tower, with a series of bridges connecting to both the main level of the cavern and the lower exit of another Dwemer ruin. We approached the Dwemer ruin first, and Sunders-the-Heart examined the text engraved above the door.

"It says that this is Raldbthar," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"Ah, so it does connect to Blackreach," I said, "I explored Raldbthar while in between job for the Companions. Of couse, I didn't have the key to enter here then".

We crossed the briges again and, after starting up another surface access elevator, continued our peremeter sweep of Blackreach. The next location of interest which we came upon was a Falmer camp. I almost appeared as if they had set up mining operations here. I thought about it, and decided to leave them alone… they hadn't noticed us yet, anyway, and I doubted that the Tower of Mzark was in their camp. We continued around the cavern, passing an old house on our left, and then we came upon what must have been the City of Blackreach… or whatever unpronounceable name the Dwemer had for it. In any case, it was hard to miss this city, as it had a giant glowing yellow orb hanging over it like an artificial sun. I felt that this location would be important to our journey, but we could come back to it once we finished our sweep. Next we came upon another surface access elevator, as well as another Dwemer Ruin. Once again, Sunders-the-Heart translated the text above the door.

"It says that this path leads to Mzinchaleft," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"That's a mouthful," said Lydia.

We moved on from this entrance, and soon passed what seemed to be a pump station of some sort, followed by us coming upon a tower coated in spider's webs.

"Could this be the Tower of Mzark?" I asked.

"I doubt it," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Septimus mentioned a 'Skydome'. For that, the tower would need to reach all the way to the surface. This one doesn't appear to. However, it might be woth exploring anyway… We're still short a few Crimson Nirnroots".

I nodded, and we entered the tower. Inside, we were immendiately assaulted by a wretched odor... I had no idea the source, but this tower reeked. On the way up, we battled a few Frostbite Spiders, and found very little… other than a couple of the Nirnroots. We descended this reeking tower once more, and before we knew it, we were back where we had started this exploration.

"Well, that does it for the initial search," said Sunders-the-Heart, "now, we need to preform a more exact seach: Any ideas?"

"I think the best place to start was that city we passed," I said, "the area with the giant glowing orb hanging over it".

"Good idea," said Sunders-the Heart, "good to see you're getting the hang of being an adventurer".

We returned to that shining city, and realized just how quiet it was there. Other than the sound of Falmer in the distance, it was utterly silent. We entered this silent city, and found that the Falmer weren't alone: they had slaves working for them, people who they had likely captured at some point. These slaves attacked us, giving us no choice but to fight back. Soon enough, the area was silent again. We stood there in the city's central courtyard the light of the glowing orb shining down on us.

"What next, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I glanced upwards at the glowing orb, and I felt my eyes be drawn to it. I looked a bit harder at this orb, and saw a metal cage surrounding it. I also saw that parts of this cage were hanging loose, and could likely be moved if struck with enough force…

"I have an idea," I said, "but I do not know what will happen when I implement it. be ready of anything".

I focused, and took aim at the orb.

"_Fus… Ro… Dah!_" I Shouted.

My _Thu'um_ flew through the air, and struck the orb. It reacted by releasing a deep gonging sound.

"Hmm," said Sunders-the-Heart, "nothing happened… at least, nothing happened yet".

His words couldn't have been truer: even though seemingly nothing had happened, there was a change in the air... a feeling of something powerful coming. I then hear a roar, echoing though the caverns. This was followed by a dovah flying past, and coming to hover over the buildings.

"_Wo bel Zu'u_," said the dragon, "Who calls me to this place?"

"I did," I said, "I am Zaanahstkrein, _faal Dovahkiin_".

"_Dovahkiin_?" said the dragon, "I do not wish to battle you. Meet me on the road south of here".

I nodded in agreement, and we left the city heading south. We soon came upon this dovah once more, this time sitting next to the road.

"_Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin_," said the dragon, "_Zu'u Vulthuryol_".

"_Drem yol lok Vulthuryol_," I replied, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in these caverns? As far as I know, the only way in or out is through the Dwemer ruins.

"_Geh_," said Vulthuryol, "that is how it is now, but this cavern used to be accessible by navigating a series of caves. The_ Fahlil_ you know as the Dwemer sealed off these tunnels to prevent invasions… unknowingly trapping me down here".

"The Dwemer didn't know of your presence?" I asked.

"At first," said Vulthuryol, "later the attempted to control me. They were only partially successful: The gong you rang with your _Thu'um_… it forces me to come here, but nothing else".

"Ah, _krosis_," I said, "I didn't know what it would do, I simply felt like I _needed_ to ring it.

"_Drem_, I am not angry at you, Dovahkiin," said Vulthuryol. "I needed to stretch my wings, anyway. Now that I am here, maybe I could provide you some small amout of aid? I know these caverns well".

"Thank you," I said, "your being almost as helpful as Lokhunnonvul".

"Lokhunnonvul… you've spoken to him?" said Vulthuryol, "He lives?"

"Yes, he's been quite helpful throughout my journey," I said, "Even saved my life the first time I saw him. Why? It sounds like you know him".

"_Geh_," said Vulthuryol, "I worked alongside him, as our group conspired to prevent Alduin from either ending the world prematurely or enslaving the mortal races".

"Well, I'm glad to see that I've got another ally," I said, "Albeit one who's trapped deep underground. In a way, I guess that makes me an honorary member of you group".

"True. But, you said your name was Zaanahstkrein?" asked Vulthuryol.

"Well, my name's actually Shouts-at-Sun," I explained, "but Lokhunnonvul translated into the dragon language. Why… is something strange about that name?"

"_Nid_," said Vulthuryol, "it's simply the name of one of the founding members of our group… odd that you bear the same name".

"I have to ask," I said, "What's the group called? It's never come up".

"The best translation into your tongue would be 'The Watchers at Highpass," said Vulthuryol.

"Ah, alright," I said, "now for the most important question: do you know if I could find a_ Kel_, and Elder Scroll down here?"

"_Geh_, it is nearby," said Vulthuryol, "it's presence is my other main reason I am in these caverns: I was tasked with guarding it".

"Odd… Lokhunnonvul didn't mention you'd be down here," I said.

"Most likely it was because he did not know," said Vulthuryol, "He was elsewhere when I was given this assignment. But to your answer: the_ Kel_ you seek lies within the Tower of Mzark. Simply follow this road, and you shall find the entrance to the tower".

"Thank you once more, Vulthuryol," I said, "It has been an honor speaking to you".

"I have enjoyed speaking to you as well,_ Dovahkiin_," said Vulthuryol, "I do not get the opportunity to trade words much down here".

"In that case, I may just have to come back and visit sometime," I said.

"I would appreciate that," said Vulthuryol, "but for now, good luck in you travels, and give Lokhunnonvul my regards".

With that, he flew away, leaving us to continue on our journey.

"Well that was certainly an interesting encounter," said Sunder-the-Heart.

"It certainly was," I replied, "Let's get going".

We continued down the road, and soon reached what had to be the Tower of Mzark. It was much less grand than I was expecting, being nothing but an elevator shaft on the level. Before entering, I asked Sunders-the-Heart to check how many Crimson Nirnroots we'd collected. As it turned out we had exactly 30. That gave me something else to do after we got out of here. We stepped onto the elevator and pulled the lever, causing us to begin ascending. Eventually, the elevator came to a halt once more, and we exited to the adjoining hall. Other than some scattered supplies left by previous explorers, there was little to see it the chamber. The next chamber was more interesting, being just like the final chamber of Mzulft. The main differences were the controls, and the odd container hanging far out of reach. We stepped up the this chambers controls, and found that they consisted of four buttons, and a geared pedestal.

I thought back to what Septimus had told me, and placed the Lexicon into the pedestal. It was a perfect fit, as set the great machine of this chamber into motion. The next hour or so wes spent fiddling with the controls, as we leared how each button effected the system. Eventually, though, we managed to find the proper combination. The lenses around the chamber aligned properly, and the lexican glowed brightly and it was filled with information. After all this occurred, the Lexicon was released from its pedestal, allowing me to take it, and the container in the center of the room slid open. Even from our position, I could see what was inside: a piece of parchment, yellowed with age. This had to be it: the Elder Scroll! I leapt down, and removed this artifact from this device. The moment I touched it, I could feel the strange power infused into it… the power to warp reality, rip holes in time and other such things. I made sure that it was firmly shut before stowing safely in my pack. There was something else here as well: A stone fragment, a quater ciricle in shape. upon its surface, there were five words: '_Faal viing do hin sil.'. _Recognizing the design of the artifact, I stowed it in my pack with the other three pieces.

"I think we're done here," I said.

"So… that's an Elder Scroll?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "I have to say, in all my adventures, I'd never guessed I'd get to see one".

"While you were working to retrieve that artifact, my Thane," said Lydia, "I scouted ahead. The tunnel under the control platform leads to an elevator, and it appears to lead to the surface".

"Good work, Lydia," I said.

We went down the passage in question, and soon reached the elevator. I pulled the lever, and the platform rose. Some time later, we emerged on the surface. We exited the elevator, and looked around to figure out where in the world we had emerged. To the south, I could see the Throat of the World rising high into the sky, and in the valley below us, I could see Whiterun. Based off these landmaks, we had to be somewhere in the southern extent of The Pale. Once we had this worked out, we began trekking roughly north-east to reach Winterhold once more.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we return to Winterhold, as decide our next move. See you then!


	59. Chapter 58: Delivering the Lexicon

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my Original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 58: Delivering the Lexicon<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The jouney back to Winterhold was a quiet one. Nothing attacked us during the journey, nothing unusual occured, and soon we reached our destination.

"Well, this has been interesting," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Thanks for allowing me to tag along. But, I better get back to my 'normal' life now".

"It was a pleasure having you along," I said, "I guess my next step will be to deliver this Lexicon to Septimus".

"Sounds good," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Oh, and here's those 30 Crimson Nirnroots I collected. I'm sure you'll be able to find time to deliver them".

I nodded and accepted these samples, and then Lydia and I continued on our way. We trekked north once more, eventually reaching the ice fields where Septimus' outpost was located. We went inside, and I spoke to the crazy old hermit.

"Dig, Dwemer in the beyond," said Septimus, "I'll know your lost lore!"

"I've inscribed your Lexicon," I said, pulling from my pack, "Here you are".

"Give it, quickly," said Septimus.

He took the Lexicon, and started examining it, and soon his eyes went wide.

"Extrordinary," said Septimus, "I see it now! The sealing structure interlocks in the tiniest fractals! Dwemer blood can loose the hooks, but none alive remain to bear it! A panoply of their brethren could gather to from a facsimile".

"So… you want to fool the lock?" I said.

"Yes, a trick," said Septimus, "Something they did not anticipate, no, not even them. The Blood of Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Falmer, and Orsimer! The elves still living provide the key! Bear you hence this extractor. It will drink the fresh blood of elves".

He then handed me a strange device, with a sharp needle on one end and several chambers, as well as a trigger akin to that on a crossbow.

"Come when its set is complete," said Septimus.

With that, he turned back to his examinations of the Lexicon. Lydia and I started up the icy path to the exit, only to find it blocked by some sort of swirling black mass.

"Now," I said, "That… wasn't there there when we came in".

"No it wasn't," said Lydia, "what do you believe it is?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," I said.

I approached this back mass, and examined it closer. As I did, it resolved into a mass of black tentacles and far too many eyes. A voice began speaking from within this mass, its tone oily smooth.

"Come closer," said this mass, "bask in my presence".

I knew from its appearance exactly who and what I was dealing with here… I just never expected it to come to me.

"Hmm, guessing my appearances," I said, "I am speaking to Hermaeus Mora, correct?"

"You are perceptive, and correct: I am Hermaeus Mora; I am the guardian of the unseen and knower of the unknown. I have been watching you, mortal… most impressive".

"What does the Daedric Prince of knowledge want from me?" I asked.

"Your continuing aid to Septimus renders him… obsolete," said Hermaeus Mora, "He has served me well, but his time is near its end. Once that infernal lockbox is opened, he will have exhausted his usefulness to me. When that time comes, you shall take his place as my emmesarry. What say you?"

"My Thane," said Lydia in a warning tone.

I glanced at her and gave her a look that said I knew what I was doing.

"Hmm… the way I see it," I said, there's no saying no to this. If I did, you'd just end up manipulating me into doing it anyway. It's a false choice: my options are to do what you request under my own will, or be manipulated into doing it as your puppet. So, the answer is yes, I'll do it".

"Indeed," said Hermaeus Mora, "speak to me when the Box has been opened, and all will be revealed".

With that, the manifestation of Hermaeus Mora faded, allowing us to leave. Outside, Lydia questioned me on my actions.

"My, Thane are you certain that agreeing to that beings terms was wise?" asked Lydia.

"That's the thing," I replied, "I never agreed to do anything more then what I had already done for Septimus. As that was the Daedirc Price of Knowledge, being his emmesarry would mostly entail spreading knowledge, teaching others. Urge others to learn, really that's not too terrible. I understand that Daedra can be dangerous, which is why I made sure it was aware that I knew of its ability to manipulate me, thereby potentially reducing the chance that it will".

"I see," said Lyida, "Well, I will keep an eye out in case you start exhibiting odd behaviors. What is our next destination?"

"I'm not certain," I said, "give me a moment to think".

I then focused on my mental link to Lokhunonvul so that I could update him on my progress.

_"Lokhunnonvul," I thought, "I've found the Elder Scroll"._

_"Excellent, Zaanahstkrein,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"When you are ready you can take the Kel to Movahven, and learn what you need to learn. I shuld warn you though: Alduin will most likely notice the Elder Scroll being opened. Once you read it, you will set events into motion which cannot be stopped… it will set you on the path to the final confrontation. If you feel you are not yet ready, take your time to prepare"._

_"I understand,"_ I thought, _"Oh, by the way Vulthuryol sends his regards from Blackreach"._

_"Vulthuryol?"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"So that's what happened to him. I am glad to hear from another of the group's old members… even if it is indirectly. Was there anything else you needed to tell me?"_

_"There's one more thing,"_ I thought, _"and I feel it is the strangest of all: Hermaeus Mora just contacted me… and requested that I help him"._

_"That is highly unusual,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"how exactly did Hermaeus contact you?"_

"A writhing mass of black tentacles appeared in front of me and started speaking," I thought, "and requested that I serve it by helping a crazy old hermit open a Dwemer storage vault".

_"You realize that Hermaeus could easily manipulate you into doing what he wants,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"I do, and made sure that Hermaeus knew that I knew that,"_ I thought,_ "In the end, I agreed to do what I had already agreed to do: help open the box"._

_"I shall trust you to be careful,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul,_ "Hermaeus Mora is one of the more subltely manipulative Daedra… you may not realize how thightly he has wrapped you in his machinations until it is far too late to escape. You would not be the first Dovahkiin that Hermaeus has gotten his tentacles on…"_

_"Who was the first?"_ I asked.

_"One known as Miraak,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"But that is a tale for another time. In any case, I have an idea: you've grown stronger, so I believe you may be ready to defeat the Dragon Priests… the remnants of Alduin's old cult"._

_"Where can I find them?"_ I thought.

_"Scattered across the land,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"Buried in deep tombs. However, your mind is strong… you may be able to sense their presence through meditation. It also may be possible for you to sense words of power in this same manner"._

_"Interesting… what would I have to do?"_ I thought.

_"Simply relax... let you mind drift free,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"With a bit of practice, you should be able to find what you seek"._

_"Alright,"_ I thought, _"I also found another of those fragments while down in Blackreach. This one reads 'Faal viing do hin sil,'"._

"_This means we are now in possession of all four fragments,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"Once you use the Kel to learn Dragonrend, I shall bring you to Highpass, where we can reunite these scattered pieces"._

_"Sounds sensible,"_ I thought, _"goodbye for now, Lokhunnonvul"._

With that, the connection closed for now, and turned to speak with Lydia.

"Let's head back to Winterhold for now," I said, "I should check up on things at the College… don't want to get behind on my work".

"As you wish, my Thane," said Lydia

We set out south across the ice again, and before long arrived back in Winterhold. Sunders-the-Heart was kind enough to put Lydia up for the night while I headed up to the College. Up in my office, I set to the task at hand. I worked through the applications for potential students, proposals for various research projects; explanations on why said projects had likely gone wrong, reports on who had been injured and how when said projects had gone wrong… that sort of thing. Eventually, I finished my paperwork, and sat down to try and mediate like Lokhunnonvul had suggested.

I breathed slowly and deeply, relaxing my mind, and let my perception expand. It worked much faster than I expected, and I found myself floating over the College. Fairly nearby, I could sense… something of importance. I focused on it, and my perception shifted to a tomb on the south slope of the mountains. Above ther door, I could see a series of symbols, which read 'Ironbind Barrow'. I could now tell what I was sensing… a word of power, as well as a dangerous spirit imprisoned in the depths. I decided that this would make of a suitable goal, and retraced my mental steps, awaking from my meditative trance. I made note of what I had seen, and then lay down to rest, readying myself for whatever tomorrow would hold.

* * *

><p>Journal of Sunders-the-Heart<p>

18th of Hearthfire, 4E 201

Well, I've made it back to Winterhold safely. The journey through Blackreach was unlike anything I'd previously experienced. In was almost as if that cavern was a different world entirely. The giant, gowning blue fungal tendrils didn't help tias feeling, but the enormus mushrooms almost made me feel like I was back on Vvardenfell. When Shouts-at-Sun rang that gong and inadvertently summoned a dragon, I feared we might have a tough battle on hand. As it turns out, this dragon, named Vulthuryol apparently, was an ally. He pointed us towards the Tower of Mzark, and there we managed to recover an Elder Scroll... I've lived a very long time, more than 200 years in fact, yet in all my days I'd never have guess I'd get to see an Elder Scroll. After this, we left via the Tower's suface access elevator, and can out somewhere to the south of Dawnstar. Shouts-at-Sun and his Housecarl Lydia have gone off to deliver that Lexicaon cube to the crazy old hermit Septimus. After that, well I don't know what they'll do.

What a suprise! Shouts-at-Sun just returned to Winterhold, rented Lydia a room for the night, and went off to do some College business. I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, so he's likely just catching up on paperwork... I remember how much of that I had to deal with while working as Archmage of the Guild back in Morrowind. Well... this enty's staring to ramble, isn't it? I guess I'd better put down the pen of now.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you are! Daedric Quest, started. DLC Reference, placed. Next time, Lydia and Shouts-at-Sun explore Ironbind Barrow. See you then!


	60. Chapter 59: Ironbind Barrow

A/N: And Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series, I only own my Original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 59: Ironbind Barrow<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning, I left the College, bid Sunders-the-Heart goodbye for now, and then Lydia and I set out once more. We climbed over the pass out of Winterhold, and once we were clear of the mountains, we trekked west, heading towards our goal. Soon, we reached the Barrow, where we found a Breton and an Argonian arguing next to the campfire.

"Come on Beem-Ja," said the Brenton woman, "The treasure of this barrow is waiting ofor us to find it!"

"Salma, we should use caution," said Beem-Ja, "I promised your father I would keep you safe… he'd have my head if you were hurt!"

It was then that they noticed us.

"Who are you?" asked Beem-Ja cautiously.

"Just a couple of travelers," I said, "we were planning on exploring Ironbind Barrow. I believe there's something hidden in the depths that will be useful to me. My Housecarl and I are going into the Barrow. You're free to join us if you wish. I'm certain there will be enough treasure of us to split fairly".

"You're planning of finding the treasure too?" said Salma, "Not if we get there first!"

With that Salma jumped to her feet and rushed into the Barrow. Beem-Ja shot me a dirty look, and then hurried after her. As he did, I had a feeling that he was up to no good.

"Well, that was odd," I said, "We better follow them".

Lydia and I then entered the Barrow, and found that Salma and Beem-Ja hadn't gotten very far yet. We moved as a group down the winding corridor, and eventually arrived at the first chamber, which we soon discover had been taken over by Frostbite Spiders. Together, we took them out, and then progressed to the next area, where we arrived at the actual tomb. Here, we had the obstacle of the onlyway forwards being a locked gate. It didn't stay locked for long, though, seeing as I found the chain to open it in the nook on the room's left side. Our informal group of four progressed down the next passage, and in the next chamber, we were attacked by a Draugr. As there were four of us and only one Draugr, we took it out with ease.

The next tunnel looped around and led us to a nook where a tempting treasure chest awaited. We approached it, but paused when we spotted the pressure plate right in front of it. I carefully side stepped this trap, and opened the chest finding a couple gems and some lockpicks. We then moved down the next section of the corridor, and arrived in a burial vault. Almost immediately, the Draugr burst out of their sarcophagi. We battled our way though them, in both this chamber and the next, and eventually the area was clear. Next, we moved down a wide passage, which appeared to be a Hall of Stories. At the end there was a locked gate, an iron helmet sitting on a pedestal, and a series of holes on the floor surrounding that. It was obviously a trap. I gestured for everyone to stay back and then launched a Firebolt at the helmet. The helmet was knocked off its pedestal, which set off the pressure plate it had been sitting on. As a result of this, spears shot out of the floor around the pedestal, and the gate opened. We continued deeper into the Barrow, and soon arrived at the final chamber.

This chamber consisted of two levels, with my goal being on the upper level, just past a throne. As we entered the chamber, a powerful-looking Draugr stood up from the aforementioned throne, and drew its weapons against us. We immediately began fighting it, each of us using our various strategies. I rushed in, Dawnbreaker in my hand, dodging its blasts of Unrelenting Force. I replied to this with some harsh words of my own.

_"Yol… Toor… Shul!"_ I Shouted.

My fiery_ Thu'um_ struck my foe, and after that, it fell fairly quickly. With that done, I stepped back to rejoin the rest of our impromptu adventuring party.

"Well then," I said, "I think the area should be clear now. Let's see what we can find of interest, so that we can split it fairly".

"About that," said Beem-Ja, drawing his weapon once more, "I can't have any witnesses to what I'm planning on doing here".

"What do you mean?" I said.

"That Draugr you just killed for me? That was Warlord Gathrik… I needed Salma alive… so that I could use her as a sacrifice to take Gathrik's powers!"

"I shall never allow that!" I said.

"Nor will I," said Lydia, "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through us!"

"Hmph… fine, more sacrifices mean more power for me!" said Beem-Ja.

He then tried attacking us, but as he was unarmored and not very skilled, he paid for his treacherous ways.

"Beem-Ja!" shouted Salma, "I can't believe he would try and betray me…"

"Don't worry," I said, "you're safe now".

I then stepped towards the throne, and noticed the large battleaxe attached to it. I removed it, and brought it to Salma.

"Here you are," I said, "The treasure this tomb was guarding".

"Thank you for the offer," said Salma, "But at this point I'd rather just leave… forget I ever came here".

With that Salma left, returning back the way we'd come. I then stepped over to the Word Wall, and retrieved what I'd come here for.

"_Narfi wahlaan qethsegol bormahii vahrukt, Rognvald, wen Zii fen mahfaeraak aak ok brod, arhk folook ok hokoron_," I read, "Narfi raised this stone for his father, Rognvald, whose spirit will forever guide his clan, and haunt his enemies".

I then felt the knowledge of a new word of power rush into my mind.

_'Zii, Spirit, Become Ethereal,'_ I thought.

With this done, Lydia and I headed for the nearby exit, and climbed a worn ladder to a overlook. From here, we decended carefully down the mountainside, and arrived at a disused road. We headed south down this trail a short ways, before coming across an odd scene: We saw a group of three people, a Breton, a Dunmer, and an Orc, dressed in ill-fitting Imperial armor, standing over three unclothed corpses. As we approached, the leader of this group, and Orc, turned to speak to us.

"Uh… were on important Imperial Leigion business," said the Orc, "If you wish to pass, you'll have to pay… 100 gold!"

Seeing what was before me, it was simple to work out what was actually going on here.

"You're not Imperial soldiers," I said, "for one thing, that armor doesn't even fit you. Secondly, this Hold of Skyrim is Stormcloak Territory. Third, there aren't many Orcs in the Imperial Legion. Forth, and most importantly, your still _standing over the bodies_ of the soldiers you killed. As such, I shall not pay your 'toll' as you are obviously bandits".

"Ah, Oblivion!" said the Orc, "we've been found out, get them!"

The disguised bandits then attacked, however, their ill-fitting armor made it difficult for them to fight. As a result, we defeated them quickly. After the battle, I took out Spetimus' Extractor, and collected the blood samples from the Dunmer and Orc, partially filling the quota.

"Well, not that we've deal with that, how about we return to Whiterun?" I said.

"That sounds fine, my Thane," said Lydia.

With that, we set out to the south, heading for the city of Whiterun.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! See you next time!


	61. Chapter 60: The Companion's Cure

A/N: And here's the next chapter! I decided to do both parts of this quest at once, rather than take multiple journeys. I figured it would make sense to do it this way.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my Original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 60: The Companions' Cure<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The journey back to Whiterun was fairly uneventful, our only encounters being a few wild animals… and that jester who was still trying to repair his cart. Lydia avoided him, and continued on our way. Soon enough, we were back at Breezehome.

"Lydia," I said, "I'm going to head up to Jorrvaskr to see if the Companions need me for anything today. If so, I may end up heading out of town with them".

"That is alright, my Thane," said Lydia, "I shall stay here in Whiterun and await your return".

I nodded in reply, and headed through town to Jorrvaskr. Inside, I found Farkas and Vilkas standing near the entrance. They seemed to be discussing something.

"Ah, Harbinger," said Farkas, "You're just in time".

"What going on?" I asked, "Did you require my guidance on something?"

"Yes," said Vilkas, "Farkas and I have been talking about it for a while now, and we… wish to be cure of our beast-blood. We want Sovngarde as our afterlife… not the Hunting Grounds".

"Alright," I said, "I will support your decision. We can head out to Ysgramor's Tomb when you're ready."

Farkas and Vilkas hurried off to get ready, and I made sure I had the… necessary items in my pack. I soon foud the items in question: the heads of the Glenmoril Witches, still surprisingly fresh despite how long I'd had them. Soon enough, Farkas and Vilkas returned, and we then left for Ysgramor's Tomb.

The three of us trekked north, heading for the coast. Once again, the roads were fairly quiet, with our only encounters being the occasional wild animal and a few bandits. Eventually, we reached the sea of Ghosts, and crossed the ice floes to arrive at the island where the tomb was located. As we reached the shore, we quickly dealt with some unexpectedly hostile Horkers. After that, we entered the tomb.

Inside, I noticed that the 'back door' we'd exited through before had somehow been closed again. This meant we'd have to go around the long way. We went down the only path available, and in the next chamber, the spirits of the ancient Companions emerged to test our resolve. We fought them off, and entered the next chamber, where a much larger group of spirits attacked us. Farkas Vilkas and I fought through this chamber as well, working as a team to clear the area. Once the area was clear, we passed through the smaller side chamber, and into heavily cobwebbed chamber where the Frostbite Spiders made their nest. I saw the Farkas had an uneasy expression on his face, but was doing what he could to not let his fear of enormous spiders stop him from completing what he'd come here to do. The spiders emerged from ther nests, and the three of us battled our way past them, and on to the next chamber.

Our goal was close now, and once again we were faced with the spirits of the tomb as a final test of our valor. Soon enough though, we'd cleared them out, passing this trial. We continued on to the next, and final, chamber: the deepest burial vault and the site of the eternally-burning flame that could purify the beast-blood from those who whished it.

"Well, here we are," I said.

"What is the process to cure ourselves?" asked Vilkas.

"Simple," I said, "I just need each of you to take one of these heads".

With that, I dug the heads out of my pack, and gave both Farkas and Vilkas a head.

"When you are ready," I said, "cast the head into the fire, and prepare to fight the beast spirit, seeing as it will be displeased to be forced from you".

"I'll go first," said Farkas.

He then tossed the witch's head into the fire. The flames suddenly rose, and Vilkas and I watched as a ghostly blue wolf was ejected from Farkas' body, and it immediately began attacking. It was tough, but the three of us soon overwhelmed it.

"Well," said Farkas, sounding tired, "that felt strange".

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I am now," said Farkas, "I just needed a moment to recover after that".

"In that case, I guess it's my turn," said Vilkas.

Vilkas then stepped up and dropped the head into the flames. As before, the fire rose, and a ghostly wolf shot out of Vilkas' body. Again, the three of us fought off this creature, and soon it fell. After this battle, Vilkas took a moment to catch his breath.

"I feel… better now," said Vilkas, "I no longer hear the call of the beastblood… it worked!"

"That's good to hear," I said.

I looked towards the flames once more, and thought about my choices. I did have another head available, so I could cure myself… the question was should I? I didn't know what effect this might have on the bindings upon my soul, so that made the choice more difficult. I soon reached my decision: I would not cure myself… yet. Maybe at some later date, but for now, I couldn't cure myself. Even though, I hadn't really used it, I may still need it.

"So… are you ready to head back?" I asked.

"Not yet," said Vilkas, "We wish to take some time to pay tribute to this place. Don't worry about us; we can handle ourselves".

"Alright," I said, "I wish you safe travels back to Jorrvaskr".

I climbed up the back stairs, and went through the 'back door' passage to exit the tomb quickly. I soon arrived outside once more, and was left to decide what to do next. I decided that it would be best to return to Whiterun once more, and set off south.

Several hours later, I was back in Whiterun, and headed up to Jorrvaskr. In the training yard out back I found Aela practing her archery.

"Greetings Harbinger," said Aela, "I saw you leaving with Farkas and Vilkas earlier. What sort of job were you doing?"

"A personal task for the brothers," I said, "They wished to be cured of their beast-blood, and I aided them in this task".

"I can tell that you have yet to cure your own," said Aela, "Why?"

"I already told you about how I'm the Dragonborn," I said, "I... just have feeling that keeping the beast-blood for now might be beneficial sometime in the future. I don't know what for, but I feel like I should keep it for now".

"Where are the brothers now?" asked Aela.

"They decided to pay homage to Ysgramor's Tomb," I said, "I trust them to get back here safely".

"I see," said Aela, "I'm sure you remember, but I wish to keep my gift of lycanthropy".

"I understand," I said, "If that is your decision, then I shall honor it".

"Thank you, Harbinger" said Aela.

I left Jorrvaskr once more, and headed back to Breezehome. Once there I greeted Lydia, and headed upstairs to rest… and meditate to attempt to locate another word of power. Soon enough something came to me.

I was flying high above Skyrim once more, and I sensed something far below calling out to me. My focus was drawn towards the Reach, to a word wall sitting atop an ancient, ruined temple. It lay at the end of a valley, near a waterfall. I could also see that this area was not undisturbed: I could see that a large Forsworn camp had been set up in this area. I couldn't tell what the word was yet, but I felt it would need it. I did what I could to memorize the landmarks, and then pulled back my focus, returning my focus to Whiterun.

As I emerged from my meditation, I pulled out my map and marked down the approximate location of the word wall. I then lay down to rest so that I could be ready to set out for the Reach tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! See you next time!


	62. Chapter 61: Reaching Knowledge

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Yes, I realize it is slightly behind the percived schedule, but it's here now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 61: Reaching Knowledge<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning, Lydia and I set out once more, this time heading for the Reach. We crossed the plains of Whiterun, and soon enough the terrain began to get steeper and we entered the Reach. We moved into the network of canyons, and worked our way towards the location I had marked on my map. Before we arrived, though, we had a run-in with a small group of Thalmor who attacked us on sight. Lydia doged their poorly aimed spells and slew these Thalmor as quickly as possible. After that, I used the Extractor to retieve a blood sample for Septimus. I also took a moment to search them to see why they had been so quick to attack us. I uncover two separate documents: one was a set of orders; the other seemed to be an excerpt from book outlining the beliefs of the Thalmor. The orders showed that the Thalmor were sending their goons after me, with instructions kill me on sight.

The second document showed just how..._ insane_ the Thalmor were, and these papers showed that viewed the physical plane as a blight on reality, and that they wished to deactivate the Towers, and thereby unmake the world. On top of that, they also apparenty wished to not only remove Mankind from the world, but also, as they put it from the 'the pattern of possiblity'… this displayed just how great a threat the Thalmor truly were. I realized with a sly grin on my face that this document would be _quite_ damaging to the Thalmor if certain people learned of it… I could _easily_ find a way to use this to my advantage. I stored this document safely in my pack, and we continued on our way.

Soon enough we reached a familiar location: the same valley I'd seen in my vision. We headed to the end of the canyon, and climbed up the narrow rock trail lead up towards the ancient ruins. Very soon, the Forsworn encamped here took notice of us, and attacked us for the perceived slight of us being in the same general area as them. The Breton Tribesmen attacked with their weapons and magic, while Lyida and I retaliated with our own. The battle dragged on for some time, as we'd apparently stepped into a rather major camp. Eventually though, we arrived at the top of the area, where we found a Hagraven performing a ritual… we watched as the Hagraven removed the heart from the chest of a Forsworn, and replaced it with a briar. The Forsworn then sat up, its replacement heart now attached inside its chest. At this, I gripped my sword tighter, and charged forwards, quickly slaying the Hagraven and the newly-created Briarheart. After this, I examined the Word Wall that was behind the Hagraven's altar.

"_Het nok bein nahgahdinok Azaran faal Munax, wo unt wah Gron krilot dilon do Sovngarde wah lein do jul, ahrk funt_," I read, "Here lies the foul necromancer Azaran the Cruel, who tried to Bind the valiant dead of Sovngarde to the world of man, and failed".

I then felt the energies of a new word of power flow into my mind.

_'Gron… Bind… Become Ethereal,'_ I thought. _'That's all the words of that Thu'um!'_

As this new knowledge settled into my mind, I stepped away from the word wall, and to the edge of this portion of the ruins. Here, the water from a set of pools, thundered over the edge, into another pool some distance below. On my current tier, there were some boards sticking out into empty air, as if tempting any who saw them to leap off.

_'Hmm… should I do something incredibly foolish?'_ I thought, _'yes, I think I shall!'_

"Lydia," I said, "I'll meet you down below. I feel like taking a shortcut".

"My Thane," said Lydia, "I don't think that's a very good…"

As she was saying this, I leapt off the ledge, and twisted into a proper dive as I fell through the air. I felt the spray of the waterfall cascade around me as I fell. I saw the plunge pool approaching, and readied myself for the impact. I splashed down, and then swam back to the surface, pulling myself out of the water to face the Forsworn tents. Then, and ghost of a bard appeared, silently strumming it's lute.

"Well," said the ghostly bard, "It's been quite some time since someone's taken the leap… even longer since someone's survived it".

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No one of consequence," said the bard, "Other than I'm the reason the ledge you just left off of is called 'Bard's Leap Summit'".

"Ah," I said, "I see".

"Well," said the bard, "I think your bravery deserves a small gift. Allow me to teach you a special trick to be more erudite and persuasive".

The ghostly bard pulled out it's lute once more, and strummed it again. I felt some small piece of knowledge enter my mind, vaguely similar to learning a word of power, but to a much smaller extent.

"Um, thank you?" I said.

The ghostly bard nodded, and faded away, just as Lydia arrived.

"My Thane, are you alright?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, "I just finished conversing with the ghost of a long-dead bard. Other than that, it was simply a refreshing dive".

Lydia apparently didn't know how to reply to that. Instead, she simply sighed and shook her head. We left these ruins and desceded to the valley floor below. Here, we decided to explore the cave within the small hill at the riverside, which showed signs of Falmer habitation. Inside, the passage twisted and turned, and soon we arrived in a small cavern. In this chamber, a handful of Falmer and Chaurus attacked us.

Once this room was clear, I pulled up the Extractor once more and retrieved a blood sample from one of the Falmer. We then moved on to the next passage. We crept along as quietly as we could, and I carefully disarmed the tripwire blocking the entrance to the next chamber. After this we entered this chamber, which appeared to be the main cavern. Here we were attacked by more Falmer and Chaurus, as well was what appeared to be the leader of this Falmer Hive. The Falmer leader was slightly larger in stature than its underlings, and was wielding a crude wizard's staff. This Falmer started lobbing spells our way, and we defeated it while keeping its focus divided. Soon enough, our foe fell, and we were left to make our way back out of the cave.

Back outside, we noticed that it was getting late, so we set up camp of the night. Once in was ready, we sat next to our campfire, enjoying our meal of fresh-caught salmon and discussing our plans for tomorrow.

"So, my Thane," asked Lydia, "what's next?"

I closed my eyes in thought, and considered our options. I soon came to a decision.

"I think we should explore the Reach a bit more," I said, "I feel like there's something else in the area I need to find".

"Where, exactly?" asked Lydia.

"That, I do not yet know," I said, "Let's get some rest… I don't know how far we have to go tomorrow".

After our meal, we lay down on our bedrolls, and tried to sleep. As I did my mind slipped into another vision.

_I was flying high over the Reach, above the same valley in the Reach. My mind pulled me north, passing towns, mines, caves any much more as I wound my up the valley. Eventually, I setted upon a Forsworn Redoubt… my perception advanced over the next ridge, to expose a beautiful vale, concealed within the mountains… and inaccessible to any who any who didn't know the way. Within this vale, another ancient ruin lay, and from within those ruins, I felt another word of power calling out to me. It seems I now had a goal… I just had to make my way there._

The vision ended, and my mind fell into a normal sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! For those keeping track, Shouts-at-Sun now has 4 out of the 5 blood samples he needs for Septimus. In any case, see you next time!


	63. Chapter 62: The Hidden Valley

A/N: And here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 62: A Hidden Valley<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning Lydia and I pack up our bedrolls again, and we started heading north towards our next goal. We worked our way up the valley, passing the landmarks I'd seen in my vision. Our jouney took us up the length of the Reach, passing the city of Markarth at a distance. Shortly after that, we passed by the mining camp at Karthwasten. After making our way past a few more bends of the valley, we arrived at our goal: and ancient ruin, now occupied by the Forsworn. As we approached the ruins, the Forsworn guarding the area immediately attacked us.

We fought our way through them, and then entered the ruins. The passage quickly became an icy cave, and we were faced with more Forsworn, and a surprisingly high amout of traps. We fought our way past them, and into a chamber with a locked door. A Forsworn mage started lobbing spells at us, but fell quickly due to her poor aim. After she fell, I noticed she was carrying a key. I retrieved it, and tried it in the lock. It clicked opened with ease. We went through the next passage, a caged-in bridge that passed through the initial chamber.

We fought our way past several more Forsworn on this bridge, as well as yet more traps, and soon enough we emerged into the hidden vale I'd seen in my vision. Lyida and I advanced into the vale, and started towards the next portion of the ruins. Of course, more Forsworn, as well as some Hagravens, appeared from their camp and attacked. We fought them off, and eventually the area was clear. As we checked the area for any items of use, we came across an altar where the Hagravens had been in the process of creating a Briarheart, but hadn't finished. After we finished our search, we entered the next portion of the ruins.

After passing through the entranceway, we arrived in a dining hall where several witches and a Hagraven, who was holding an odd-looking dagger. We quickly took out the witches, but when I tried to attack the Hagraven, she quickly teleported away.

"Now, that's just cheating!" I joked.

We climbed up the stairs in the next passage, carefully avoiding the pressure plate along the way. At the top of the stairs, more witches were guarding a small throne room… and the same Hagraven from before. Lydia and I took out the witches, and watched as the Hagraven teleported away again. I pulled the lever to lower the drawbridge, and we exited the throne room down passage it led to. We soon came to a side chamber, where a single Frostbite Spider dropped in on us. After dealing with it, we came to a split in the path. The right gate had a switch next to it, which of course opened the aforementioned gate. In the next chamber, we encountered a pool of oil, another group of witches, and once more the same Hagraven. I quickly launched a fireball, igniting the oil. After this we focused of taking out the witches, but when I attempted to attack the Hagraven, it teleported away… again.

"This is just getting silly," I said.

"I agree," said Lydia.

We then moved down the next passage, which was much rougher than the last, and then emerged in a chamber where the ceiling had partially collapsed, allowing sunlight to stream down and illuminate my goal: a Word Wall. I stepped forwards, and read the inscription on the Wall.

"_Het mah sahrot konahrik Aaban, kiin se Klo se Alikr, praan nu denek Keizaal_," I read, "Here fell the mighty warlord Aaban, born of the Sands of the Alik'r, at rest now in the soil of Skyrim".

I watched as part of the rune glowed, and felt the new word of power settle into my mind.

_'Klo, Sand, Slow Time,'_ I thought.

I then had an odd feeling run through me. I took a deep breath, and realized what it meant: I was ready… I'd had all I needed for the moment to fulfill my destiny… I just needed to head to _Monahven_ when I finished preparing. After this, Lyida and I exited the ruins through the nearby door… only to come upon the same Hagraven that had been repetedly teleporting away from us. I noticed that it had tossed its dagger aside, leaving it on the altar nearby.

The Hagraven quickly summoned a pair of Ice Wraiths at us, but I focused on the real target. I rushed towards the Hagraven, and took it down, thus cauing the Ice Waiths to vanish. Now that this foe was finally dealt with, I collected the dagger it had been carrying earlier, which had 'Bloodthorn' enscribed on the hilt. After this I looked out across the vale, and in the distance, I spotted a treasure chest sitting atop a waterfall. Lydia and I carefully make our way down from the ledge we were on, and then scrambled up the rocks near the waterfall.

At the top of the falls, we came across the chest I'd noticed… as well as a dead Bosmer, who apparently had been attempting to reach the chest. I pulled out the Extractor, and collected the last sample I needed for Septimus. I then opened the chest, and found a pair of boot which had a strong enchantment on it. I stowed these boot away, and then Lydia and I left this place behind. As we exited the lower portion of the ruins, returning to the main portion of the Reach, I turned to speak with Lydia.

"Lydia, it's almost time for me to head to the Throat of the World and open the Elder Scroll," I said, "However, before that, I think it would be best to return to speak with Septimus once more… I'm sure he'll be exicted to see what's in that giant box.

"As you wish, my Thane," said Lydia, "I trust you to be careful in you dealings with the Daedra who's likely waiting for you there".

"We better start on our way… it's no short hike to Winterhold," I said.

With that we set off towards our next goal.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! See you next time!


	64. Chapter 63: Closing In

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Yes, I know I'm slightly later than usual on this chapter, but I know you you don't want excuses, You wnat to read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 63: Closing In<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The journey back to Winterhold was lengthy, but quiet. From the ruins, Lydia and I worked our way out of the Reach, and passed through the town of Dragon Bridge. Soon enough, we reached the coast near Solitude. From there, we followed the coast eastwards towards our destination. As we travelled, the weather steadily got worse, turning from light snow flurries to a full-blown blizzard by the time we reached Winterhold. From the shore below the city, we ventured north across the islands and ice floes, eventually reaching the iceberg where Septimus had his outpost. We went inside, and I immediately went to speak with Septimus.

"It's done," I said handing him the extractor, "I have all the samples".

"Yes," said Septimus, "I can almost… hear them, feel their life energy. Come, I will make the mixture".

He took the extractor, and stepped over to his table, and carefull, prepared the samples, combining and refining them into a single solution. He them stepped over the then box, and inserted the solution into a small port on the front. The box activated almost instantly, the rings making up the front panel rotating until they were all concentric. The ring then slid inwards, forming a tunnel and revealing the box to be much deeper than it appeared. Septimus, Lydia, and I stepped down this newly opened passage, and at the end, sitting atop a pedestal was... a book. I then noticed the waves of power flowing off if it… which Septimus apparently missed.

"What is this?" asked Septimus, "It's… it's just a book!?"

It appeared Septimus was going to say something me, but at the moment, he disintegrated into a pile of ash.

_'…And that's why you don't insult the Daedric Artifact,'_ I thought.

I stepped over to the pedestal, and picked up the book, carefully slipping it into my pack. I then turned to leave, only to come face to roiling mass of oddness that was Hermaeus Mora.

"Come, My champion," said Hermaeus Mora.

"While you may call me that, is it not true that you can, in a way, claim all mortal serve you in a way?"

"Hmm, perceptive," said Hermaeus Mora, "But now, you have my Oghma Infinium. Head forth into the world… and let us work wonders together…"

With that, Hermaeus Mora vanished again, and I decided there was no time like the present to read the Oghma Infinium. I took a deep breath, and opened the Daedric tome. As soon, as I opened the cover, I heard Hermaeus Mora's voice once more.

"So, you choose to partake of the gift of knowledge contained within these pages?" asked Hermaeus Mora, "Then choose a path to follow: the Path of Might, the Path of Magic, or the Path of Shadows. But choose carefully, as you may only partake of the Oghma Infinium once".

I considered for a moment, and then decided on the path of magic. As I did, the pages of the book began to turn of their own volition, and my eyes locked upon the pages. I felt as the knowledge poured into my mind, increasing my magical skills significantly. As the last page turned, the book vanished from my hands, returning to Apocrypha. Lydia and I then left to continue on our way. In fairly short time, we arrived back in Winterhold, where we ran into a courier.

"Mr. Shout-at-Sun?" asked the courier.

"Yes," I said.

"I have a letter for you." he said.

He handed me the letter, then continued hurried off on his next delivery. I opened the letter, and read it.

'_You are closing in on your destiny, but there will still be more trials ahead for you. Before you ascend Monahven, there in another piece of knowledge for you to collect: Travel to Autumnwatch Tower… it awaits you there._

_Signed, A Friend'._

As I finished reading the note, I noticed a map had been drawn on it as well. it showed the Throat of the World, and part of the Rift, with an 'X' Drawn over a particular spot. I pulled out my own map, and marked this location as well.

"Well, it seems we've got another stop on our journey," I said, "It's odd though, whoever wrote this letter wrote Monahven instead of the Throat of the World".

We set out south out of Winterhold, and started working our way towards the Throat of the World, once more they journey was uneventful, as all we encountered were a few wild animal and some bandits. Eventually, we reached Ivarstead, where I decided to ask one of the guards of directions.

"Pardon me," I asked, "Do you know where Sarethi Farm is?"

"Yes, let me mark it on your map," said the guard.

He took my map for a moment, and marked the location in question. He then returned the map to me. I nodded in thanks and we set off towards Sarethi Farm. After travelling a short ways, we saw our destination, as it was difficult to miss a tilled field of glowing, chiming Nirinroot. We went over to speak to the Dunmer who was tending to the field.

"Excuse me," I said, "Avrusa Sarethi?"

"Yes," asked Avrusa, "what do you need?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," I said, "but… we found Sinderion's remains".

"I… see," said Avrusa sadly, "he was a good teacher… he showed me how the properly raise Nirnroot".

"I noticed," I said, "I think you might be interested in something I came across. When Sinderion died, he was researching Crimson Nirnroot. If you'd like, I can give you the samples".

With this, I carefully retrieved the bundle of Crimson Nirnroots, and offered it to Avrusa, who took them, ran into her house, and ran back our holding a book, which she handed to me.

"I'd like to the have this," said Avrusa, "It was book Sinderion wrote, detailing his research".

"Thank you," I said.

I checked my map, and noticed that we were fairly close to Autumnwatch tower. We set out towards this destination, and as we went, we fought off a group of bandits at a small Dwemer surface ruin, as well as a bear and a sabercat. Soon, our goal came in to view: an ancient tower nestled in a small, dead end valley. As we approached the tower, a dragon took flight from its perch, and swooped down to attack us. Lydia and I backed out of this small valley, allowing us more maneuvering space. The dragon came into land nearby, and I got my first good look into its eyes: they had the dead look I'd seem several times before, meaning that this was a_ Dovah Volaas_. We hurried in, attacking opposite sides to divide its attention. In truth, this was far from the toughest _dovah_ I'd encountered so far. After a fierce battle, our foe fell, granting me its soul. We then climbed up the tower, and I examined the Word Wall carved out of the mountainside.

"_Nonvul Bron, dahmaan daar rok do fin Fodiz Bormah— Wah Krii ko morokei kein los wah zin dir ko morokei kein los wah zin pah do Keizaal,_" I read, "Noble Nord, remember these words of the Hoar Father— To Kill in glorious war is to honor oneself. To die in glorious war is to honor all of Skyrim".

I then felt as the new word of power poured into my mind.

_'Krii, Kill, Marked For Death,'_ I thought.

I placed the power of one of the dragon souls I'd acquired towards activating my newest word of power. After this, Lyida and I returned to Ivarstead, and rented a room at the inn to prepare for whatever tomorrow would hold.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you go! Next time: the _Kel_, the Elder Scroll, is opened. See you then!


	65. Chapter 64: Dragonrend

A/N: and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 64: Dragonrend<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning, Lydia and I started up the trail to High Hrothgar. We quickly passed the snow line, and fought our way past the wolves and Trolls guarding the path. Our path wound higher, climbing up the various slopes of the mountain as we went. Eventually, the ancient monastery came into sight. As we stepped into the courtyard of High Hrothgar, I knew it was time for head for the summit.

"Well Lydia," I said, "it's time. You can't follow me to the summit, so I must ask you wait here for me. I shall return as soon as I can".

"Be careful, my Thane," said Lydia.

I nodded in reply, and used Clear Skies to open the trail to summit. I crossed the bridge, and worked my way up the rough path towards Paarthurnax's home… and the site of the Time-Wound. Soon enough I arrived, and was happy to see the old _Dovah _was there to greet me.

"You have it," said Paarthurnax, "the _Kel_— the Elder Scroll. _Tiid kreh… qalos_. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. _Kagaan Akatosh_. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then: fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to Time-Wound. Do not delay: Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs".

I stepped into the rippling distortion of the Time-Wound, attached Dragonsbane to my hip, and readied for whatever was to come.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I am about to open the Elder Scroll. Be ready…"_

_"I shall be nearby, Zaanahstkrein," _replied Lokhunnonvul, _"Alduin will notice the Scroll being opened"._

I pulled the Elder Scroll from my pack, undid the latch, and pulled the Scroll open. Upon the surface, I saw a circular pattern, which quickly began to glow, and the next thing I knew, I felt like I was being drawn down a tunnel.

* * *

><p>Soon though, the world resolved to reveal the summit of <em>Monahven, <em>with blood-red skies. I saw a group of three Nord warriors, and three defeated _dovah_. Somehow, I knew these people to be named Hakon, Gormlaith, and Felldir.

"Gormlaith!" said Hakon, "We're running out of time! The battle…"

Suddenly a _dovah_ landed nearby, though I could not perceive its name.

"_Daar sul thur se Alduin vokrii!_" said the _dovah_, "Today, Alduin's lordship will be restored. But I honor your courage. _Krif voth akrin_. Die now, in vain".

Hakon and Gormliath drew their weapons, and charged at their foe.

"For Skyrim!" shouted Hakon.

They battled the _dovah _briefly, and then Gormlaith leapt onto the _dovah_, preparing to slay it.

"Know that Gormlaith sent you to your death!" said Gormlaith, stabbing the _dovah _through the eye.

Once the _doavh _fell, these ancient heroes collected again to continue their conversation.

"Hakon!" said Gormlaith, "A glorious day, is it not?"

"Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?" asked Hakon.

"Ha ha!" said Gromliath, "What else is there?"

Hakon stepped over to the edge of the mountain, and peer down to the lands below.

"The battle below goes ill," said Hakon, "If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost".

"You worry too much, brother," said Gormlaith, "Victory will be ours".

Hakon continued to observe the event below, and frowned at what he saw.

"Why does Alduin hang back?" wondered Hakon, "We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man".

"He will come," said Felldir, "He cannot ignore our defiance, and why should he?"

"We've bloodied him well," said Gormlaith, "Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day".

"But none have yet stood against Alduin himself," said Felldir, "Galthor, Sarri, Birkir…"

"They did not have Dragonrend," said Gormlaith, "Once we bring him down, I promise: I will have his head".

"You do not understand," said Felldir, "Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength… which is why I brought the Elder Scroll".

Felldir's fellow warriors were rather shocked at this revelation.

"Felldir!" said Hakon, "We agreed not to use it!"

"I never agreed," said Felldir, "And if you're right, I will not need it".

"No," said Hakon, "We deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now".

"We shall see soon enough," said Gormlaith, "Alduin approaches!"

Gormlaith's statement was quickly proven true: a familiar _vul dovah _flew into view, and began to speak.

"_Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne!_" roared Alduin, "_Him hind pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!_"

All three of the ancient heroes drew their weapons, and readied to unleash their might.

"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" shouted Gormlaith, "It's time!"

"_Joor… Zah… Frul!_" shouted all three heroes at once.

Instantly, I knew those were the words I had come here to find. I felt them filter into my mind, and start to embed themselves in my memory.

_'Joor, Mortal… Zah, Finite… Frul, Temporary,'_ I thought, _'So, that's Dragonrend. Ow… my head hurts. I hope that's not a bad sign…'_

The power of the ancient heroes _Thu'um_ flew forth, striking Alduin and wrapping him in its energies. I quickly noticed that Alduin was losing altitude, and watched as he landed heavily on the summit of the mountain.

"_Nivahriin joorre!_" roared Alduin in pure rage, "What have you done? What twisted words have you created!? _Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! _My teeth to his neck! But first… _dir ko maar._ You will die in terror, knowing your final fate… to feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!"

"If I die today," said Gormliath, "it will not be in terror!"

The three warriors began their battle against Alduin, but it was clear that even with their skills, they were outmatched. Before long, the battle turned against them when Gormliath was killed by Alduin. I could see they were in trouble, and they only had one option left.

"It's no use," said Hakon, "Felldir, use the Scroll!"

In response Felldir opened the Elder Scroll, and began an incantation. With each word he spoke, mystical energies built up in the air.

"Hold, Alduin on the wing," said Felldir, "Sister Hawk, grant us you sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with bones older than your own we break your pearh on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all endings into the last!"

"_Faal Kel!?_" Said Alduin, "_Nikriinne!_"

As Felldir said this incantation, Alduin vanished in a burst of light as the Time-Wound was torn open.

"You are banished!" shouted Felldir.

"It worked," said Hakon in shock, "You did it…"

"Yes," said Felldir, "the World-Eater is gone… may the spirits have mercy on our souls…"

With that, the vision faded, only to be replaced by another.

* * *

><p>Now, I was standing in the main hall of Highpass. a group of <em>dovah<em> were gathered around a fire-pit, and discussing something…

"The _joorre_ have failed," said one _dovah_, "Alduin has been banished, but not beaten".

"If that is the case," said another _dovah_, who seemed to be the leader, "then it seems we must go with the backup plan..."

"You don't mean," said the first _dovah_.

"_Geh…_ we must initiate the Longest Plan," said the leader, "we must begin the actions of the Plan immediately… Alduin may be gone for now, but some day he will return. Vulthuryol, hide the amulet fragments: one in the south, one to the west, one to the east, and one far below. I shall take the final piece... and hide it beyond mortal hands, where it will remain until the time is right. Though… we'll still need one of our number to act as a contact… initiate the other end of the plan".

"I have an idea," said the first _dovah_, "Lokhunnonvul would be an excellent choice… He has the proper qualifications".

"Excellent," said the leader, "as for everyone else, you know your roles: complete them to the best of your abilities. This meeting in adjourned, may the tomorrow be reality".

With this, the _dovah _dispersed, until only the leader remained. He then turned to face me directly, and then began to speak again.

"If you are hearing this, then the Longest Plan is in full effect and you have opened the _Kel_ in the _Tiid-Ahraan_," said the _dovah_, "before you travel to Sovngarde to face Alduin, you _must_ travel to Highpass and retrieve an artifact stored there. Run your finger across the mural, and speak the password '_Nau faal viing do aan hahnu'._ Now, get back to when you belong… and _krosis_ for the pain you are about to experience: Dragonrend... will not agree with you".

With that, the vision faded, and I wondered for a moment about the meaning of those final words… I soon found out as I was wracked with excruciating pain. Every fiber of my being felt like it had been set on fire, and I was drawn into the deepest recesses of my mental realm. The next thing I knew, I was in the chamber that the dragon which was part of my soul was chained. I immediately saw the problem: the energies of Dragonrend were attacking me!

"No!" I said, "I will not allow myself to be destroyed by this!"

With some effort, I pulled back the power of Dragonrend, and forced it down, thus containing it. I then shoved this dangerous power onto one of the pillars in the room, causing one of the thickest chains to break apart. As this occurred, the dragon looked at me, appearing relieved. At the same time, the pain subsided. I was then pulled back out of my mental realm, and dropped back into reality.

* * *

><p>I was back at the summit of <em>Monahven<em>… and Alduin was right in front of me.

"_Bahlak_!_" _roared Alduin, "_Nahkip sille se joorre_! My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, _Dovahkiin_! Die now, and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

"Not today, Alduin," I said, drawing Dragonsbane, "You are too late… I have already peered through the _Tiid-Ahraan. _I have the weapon that you thought was lost to the ages... I have Dragonrend!".

Alduin growled at this statement, and then our battle began. Alduin immediately started circling the summit, and Paarthurnax took off to help keep him busy. At the same time, Lokhunnonvul and Kooriizstrun arrived, and did what they could to keep Alduin distracted. While they were doing this, I took my opportunity, and unleashed Dragonrend.

"_Joor… Zah… Frul!_" I Shouted.

I winced as the power back-lashed at me, but Alduin took the full brunt of it. He immediately began losing altitude and then landed heavily on the summit. I hurried in, and began to attack with Dragonsbane. With every strike, I could sense the blade relishing the taste of Alduin's blood. I also compounded the power of my attacks by unleashing my Frost Breath. My allies flew overhead, and watched to make sure Alduin could not escape easily. After a fierce battle, I could tell that Alduin was tiring, when he suddenly lashed out, knocking me back.

_"Meyz mul, Dovahkiin_. You have become strong," said Alduin grudgingly, "But I am _Al-Du-In_, the firstborn of Akatosh! _Mulaag zok lot!_ I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail agaist me. I will outlast you… mortal!"

With that, Alduin took flight, barreled his way past the others, and flew off to the east. After this, Paarthurnax and the other landed nearby.

"_Lot kongrah_. You truly have the voice of a _dovah_," said Paarthurnax, "Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory".

"Maybe, but I still need to find him," I said, "He seemed to be claiming to be hiding out in Sovngarde".

"Yes, one of his allies could tell us," said Paarthurnax, "_Motmahus_. But it will not be easy to… convince one of them to betray him".

"It sounds like the best option would be capture one of them somehow," I said.

"I have an idea," said Lokhunnonvul, "Dragonsreach, the palace in Whiterun, it has a special trap to capture _dovah_".

"Then the problem becomes convincing Jarl Balgruuf to allow me to lure a dragon into his city," I said, "But, I guess I'll have to cross the bridge when we come to it".

"As I mentioned before, we should head for Highpass as soon as possible," said Lokhunnonvul.

"I should speak to the Greybeards first," I said, "Can you and Kooriizstrun meet me at the courtyard of High Hrothgar?"

"Of course, Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul.

I started back down the trail, and soon enough I'd arrived back a High Hrothgar. The Greybeards immediately came over to greet me, along with Lydia.

"Dragonborn," said Arngeir, "you've returned from the summit. We heard your _Thu'um_… you have learned Dragonrend?"

"Yes, I looked through the Time-Wound, and learned it from those who created it. That is not an experience I wish to repeat. I battle Alduin at the summit, and he fled, beaten. Now I need to capture one of his inner circle, so that I can learn how I may pursue Alduin into Sovngarde. Before that though, I must travel somewhere else: something awaits me in the Druidach Mountains".

"And how to you plan on getting there?" asked Arngeir.

The answer came a moment later, when Lokhunnonvul and Kooriizstrun landed in the courtyard. The Greybeards seemed cautious, but did nothing yet.

"_Drem yol lok, nonvul Brom_" said Lokhunnonvul, "I am Lokhunnonvul of the Watchers at Highpass. We exist to guard the world. Our order formed when we saw Alduin corrupting his purpose".

"Lokhunnonvul has been aiding me ever since shortly after you sent me off Ustengrav," I explained, "If he hadn't been there, I doubt I would still be alive".

"We have heard of your order," said Arngeir, "We must thank you for aiding the Dragonborn".

"Are you ready, Zaanahstkrein?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"I am," I said, "If you would allow it, I would like Lydia to come along".

"I shall carry her," said Kooriizstrun.

I nodded in response, and we climbed into our allies' backs, and they took flight, carrying us away.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: the amulet fragments are reunited... and a gift from long ago is revealed. See you then!


	66. Chapter 65: A gift from Across the Ages

A/N: And here's the next chaper! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scroll series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 65: A Gift from Across the Ages<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lokhunnonvul and Kooriizstrun carried us northwest across the skies, past Whiterun and Markarth, and into the Drudach Mountains. We flew to the western slopes, and arrived at Highpass. We landed, and went inside. We moved through the passages, retrieved the only amulet fragment I didn't have, and Lokhunnonvul guided me towards the mural I'd seen through the Elder Scroll.

Near this mural, I saw the same fire pit as well. The symbols surrounding the central image were glowing, and I saw what looked like a riddle inscribed on this wall. It read _'How does a vision fly?' _Luckily, I already knew the answer.

"_Nau faal viing do aan hahnu_," I said, running my finger across the mural.

The mural responded immediately, sliding back and splitting into two doors. As they ground their way open, a hidden chamber was revealed.

I stepped inside, and noticed a large stone chest with a dais next to it. The top of the chest was inscribed with ancient words:

'_Here in this place awaits a gift for the one who has waited across time, who came from obscurity to the icy winds of Skyrim. One who was freed from death by his fated foe, and answered the call of destiny. One who has tasted the beast-blood, and stared into Magus' Eye. One who travelled the lands, and found the scattered fragments. One who descended into the forgotten depths, and strode through the ages. Assemble the fragments, and reveal the gift'._

I moved over to the dais, and saw the circular indentation. I pulled out the fragments, and placed them into the indentation. Now that they were together, I could see that there was still something missing: in the center, there was a space for something… something I had acquired some time ago, but hadn't been thinking about until now: the Amulet of Akatosh that that courier had delivered to me shortly after I battled Mirmulnir outside of Whiterun. I removed the amulet from around my neck, and placed it into the hole between the fragments. It fit perfectly.

Suddenly, the assembled pieces crackled with energy and glowed intensely. When the light faded, I saw the pieces had fused into a single item: a circular, jewel encrusted stone amulet. In the center, was a metal dragon with its wings spread wide, and around the perimeter was a series for runes which, now assembled, read '_Staadnau hin suleyk Dovahkiin, arhk fundein faal viing do hin sil, arhk tiid fen kos unslaad'._

I removed the now complete amulet from its slot, and saw that the chest had unsealed. I stepped over and opened the chest. Inside, I discovered a full set of armor unlike any I'd seen before. It seemed to be composed of dragon bones and scales; each carefully shaped to form a suit of armor of legendary quality. I collected the armor, and quickly changed into it. Each piece fit as if it was _made _just for me. As I equipped myself, I noticed that each piece was enchanted: the helm would fortify my magical strength, the gauntlets my physical strength, the body armor my stamina, and the boot my speed. I then placed the new amulet around my neck noting the enchantment emanating from it, one which I could not identify.

As the amulet fell into place, I was pulled once more into the depths of my mind. Again, I was in the chamber where the dragon was chained up. As I watched, a copy of that armor and the amulet appeared on a pair of pedestals. In response, two more chains shattered apart, leaving only one chain intact. There was _exactly_ one seal left until my soul's power was fully released.

As my conscious mind returned to the outside world, I stepped back out of this hidden chamber, and watched my allies reactions to what I'd found.

"Well Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "you have repaired the Amulet of the _Dovahkiin_, and recovered the _Dovahsil _Armor".

"So that what this is," I said, "I'm certain I will be able to put it to good use".

"Now, I believe you have everything you need to face your destiny," said Lokhunnonvul.

"It seems so," I said, "I guess I should head back to Whiterun to ask Jarl Balgruuf to help with the plan to capture one of Alduin's lieutenants, though I doubt that he'll be happy with the idea... especially with the civil war plaguing the land".

"Then it would be in your best interest to find a way to end the war," said Kooriizstrun, "Who might you side with?"

"I think it would be best to attempt to negotiate a truce," I said, "I think it's best to avoid needless deaths. With the evidence I found that the Thalmor are manipulating both sides of the conflict, it might be possible to convince both warring factions to agree to turn their weapons against their common enemy".

"An interesting plan, my Thane," said Lydia, "Do you think it will truly work?"

"It doesn't need to be a permanent truce," I said, "It only needs to last long enough for me to get the chance to track down Alduin… though I hope I can convince both side to fight for a common goal".

"That it a good goal to work towards, Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "I am certain if you ask, the Greybeards would be willing to hold the peace summit".

"That's a good suggestion," I said, "Though I should speak to Jarl Balgruuf first… he'll want to know what the plan is so that he can prepare".

"True," said Lokhunnonvul, "Shall we head for Whiterun now? That way, you can begin the process of setting up the meeting as soon as possible— so that Alduin cannot have time to regain his strength".

"Alright," I said, "let's go".

Our group of four stepped outside again, Lydia climbed into Kooriizstrun while I boarded Lokhunnonvul, and we took flight. We flew southeast, passing by Markarth and the Reach, and we soon arrived over the wide open plains of Whiterun Hold. Lokhunnonvul and Kooriizstrun landed, allowing Lydia and I to dismount.

"This is as close to Whiterun as we can take us to without inciting a panic," said Lokhunnonvul, "I wish you luck in convincing the armies ready for all out war to put their weapons aside for now".

With that, our dragon allies flew away, leaving us to continue onwards to town. As it turned out, they'd dropped us off just over the hill from Whiterun, meaning it took us very little time to reach the city. Once we passed through the gates, we headed straight for Breezehome to rest, and ready ourselves for what we'd need to do.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! See you next time!


	67. Chapter 66: To Solitude

A/N: And here's the next chapter! There a bit of running back and forth this time...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scroll series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 66: To Solitude<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning, Lydia and I headed up the Dragonsreach to seek an audience with Jarl Balgruuf. Luckily for us, he wasn't busy at the moment.

"Jarl," I said, "I must speak to you about something of great importance".

"Of course," said Jarl Balgruuf, "What do you need?"

"I have faced Alduin at the summit of the Throat of the World," I said, "I managed to cause him to flee… for now. However, he is not yet defeated: I need to capture one of his supporters, so that I may interrogate him for the location of Alduin's lair. For that, the ancient trap here at Dragonsreach would be ideal".

"I see your reasoning," said Jarl Balgruuf, "but with the civil war going on, the political situation is too unstable for me to risk my people on this plan".

"I thought you'd say that," I said, "Which is why I thought it would be a good idea of ask the Greybeards if they would be willing to hold a peace summit".

"An excellent idea," said Jarl Balgruuf, "For that, you'd also want to contact the leaders of both sides of the conflict: General Tullius for the Imperial side in Solitude, and Ulfric Stormcloak for his faction, who you can find in Windhelm. It might also be a good idea to brush up on the other major players who will be at this conference. You can expect be to be there, as it's my city that's caught in the middle of this".

"Thank you for your support, Jarl Balgruuf," I said, "I shall set about preparing for the meeting. I shall inform you further when the time comes".

Lydia and I left Dragonsreach as well as the city of Whiterun, and started back towards Ivarstead. The journey was quiet of once, and soon enough we reached the foot of _Monahven_. We climbed on the 7000 steps, and arrived at High Hrothgar. Master Arngeir was waiting for me just inside.

"Dragonborn," said Arngeir, "you have returned more quickly than I expected".

"Yes, I retrieved what I needed to, and now I must impose upon you for a request. I need to capture one of Alduin's supporters, and I plan to use the trap and Dragonsreach to do so. However, before I can do that, I must do something to at least temporarily halt the civil war. I wish to ask: would you be willing to hold a peace summit here at High Hrothgar?"

"That is quite a request, Dragonborn," said Arngeir, "however, I will agree to it. I am glad to see you are willing to attempt the peaceful option. High Hrothgar has a meeting room which will serve this purpose well. It will fall to you to contact the leaders of the warring factions to come here".

"I understand," I said, "I shall set out immediately to gather them".

* * *

><p>Lydia and I headed back down the mountain, and started off towards Solitude, as it was our most distant destination. As we headed up the road, we paused briefly in Whiterun, where we informed Jarl Balgruuf that the Greybeards had agreed to hold the peace summit. After that, Lydia and I left Whiterun once more, leaving the Jarl to his preparations.<p>

We headed Northwest across the plains, and made our way towards the mountains. Before we could reach them, however, we were attacked by a distinctly non-stealthy assassin. Due to the fact he ran at us with his swords unsheathed, in the middle of the day, he failed to complete his task. Once he fell, I checked his body for any clues to point me towards whoever hired him. The note held no clues, other than the fact that this was a member of the Dark Brotherhood.

_'If this is the average skill level of the Dark Brotherhood,'_ I thought, _'No one is in danger of being killed by them anytime soon_'_._

After this, we continued towards the mountains where, according to my map, there was a pass we could use as a shortcut. We headed for it, but before we could reach it, we were stopped by another encounter: a Frost Dragon dropping from the peaks above to fly attack us.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" Shouted the _dovah_.

Lydia and I dodged the attack, and I quickly replied with a _Thu'um_ of my own.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted.

My words struck true, and soon enough my foe landed nearby, meaning we could attack at close range. I unsheathed Dragonsbane, and quickly began attacking my foe. Before too long, Lydia and I managed to take this dragon down. As it fell, its flesh burned away, and its soul flowed into me.

Now that the path was once again clear, we continued up the trail to reach Cold Rock Pass. The 'pass' it turned out was actually a natural tunnel through the mountains. The journey through this cave was fairly uneventful, with our foe being a single Frost Troll. As we exited the cave's northern mouth, we started down the north face of the mountains. After several switchbacks, we reached the valley below we crossed the river, and passed by what was, according to my map, Fort Snowhawk.

A short distance beyond this, we could see our destination: the city of Solitude, perched atop the natural stone arch at the mouth of the Karth River, and lit beautifully in the fading light of the day. We decided to shorten our journey by cutting across the marshes of Hjaalmarch. In the marshes, we encounter several Mudcrabs, and oddly enough a Chaurus. After slogging through the swamplands for a while, we emerged on the banks of the Karth River.

We crossed the river, and climbed up the trail to reach the gates of Solitude. We entered the grand city, and headed for the Legion base at Castle Dour. As we approached, I saw a familiar face: Hadvar.

"Hadvar!" I said, "It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm glad to see you made it to Solitude safely".

"I… It's you," said Hadvar, "It's been some time since Helgen. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that, became the Thane of Whiterun," I said, "but right now, I have a message for General Tullius".

"I see," said Hadvar, "Follow me".

Hadvar led us into Castle Dour, and straight to General Tullius, who I also recognized for Helgen. He was standing by a table, with his attention focused on a map of Skyrim.

"General Tullius, sir!" said Hadvar, "I have someone who has message for you".

"Alright, Legate Hadvar," said General Tullius, who then turned to me, "Aren't you one of the prisoners fro Helgen?"

"I am," I said, "but there's more important things to speak of right now".

"Alright," said General Tullius, "what is your message?"

"The Greybeards of High Hrothgar have decided to call for a peace summit," I said, "As you are the leader of the Imperial Legion here in Skyrim, you are expected to attend".

"The Greybeards are an order of monks, correct?" asked General Tullius.

"Yes," I said, "Their monastery in on the slopes of the Throat of the World".

"I see," said General Tullius, "I shall speak with Jarl Elsif about this. If she agrees, we shall attend".

"Thank you for your time, General," I said, "I must be off… I have to deliver a similar message to Ulfric Stormcloak now".

With that, Lydia and I left Castle Dour, and set off down the road one more.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: We continue on to Windhelm. See you then!


	68. Chapter 67: Windhelm

A/N: And here's the next chapter! More running around this time, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 67: Windhelm<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I left Solitude, and started hiking towards Windhelm. Our journey took us west first, and across the Karth River at the town of Dragon Bridge. From there, the road took us east into the marshes of Hjaalmarch. We continued on, passing through Morthal before winding our way up into the snowy slopes of The Pale. We passed by the road to Dawnstar, and turned south to make our way around the mountains of Winterhold. Just as we reached the turnoff to Winterhold, we ran across a courier.

"Pardon me, are you Mr. Shouts-at-Sun?" asked the courier.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"I have a letter for you," said the courier, handing me the letter in question.

As he hurried off, likely to complete his next delivery, I opened the letter.

'_Shouts-at-Sun,_

_I have heard rumors that events may soon be coming to a head. I have also heard that a peace conference is being called. If you need anything, I would be glad to help you. I've dealt with politics before, and can back you up if interested._

_Signed, Sunders-the-Heart'._

"It looks like we're making a bit of a detour," I said.

We turned north up the road to Winterhold, climbed up over the pass, and descended into the blizzards of the northern coast. We soon arrived in Winterhold, and headed for the inn. Inside, we went straight to the counter.

"Ah," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I thought you might stop by. I'm guessing you got my letter?"

"I did," I said, "I'm surprised you already heard about the meeting".

"The rumor mill works fast," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Especially when sky-shaking words are shouted from the summit of the Throat of the World".

"Ah… that explains it," I said, "Now, you mentioned you would be willing to aid me with the peace conference?"

"I think having someone to back you up would be a good idea," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Like I alluded to in my letter, I've dealt with politics before… back during my adventures, I had to win the support of Houses Hlaalu, Redordan, and Telvanni. I think that means I can handle two factions itching for war".

"Alright," I said, "We should head out soon: I still have to convince Ulfric Stormcloak to come to the meeting".

"Of course," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Just let me grab my pack".

He then reached under the counter, and pulled out his travelling supplies. He quickly threw his armor over his clothes, strapped on his sword, and we set out again.

We left Winterhold, and climbed over the pass, returning to the shores of Lake Yorgrim. From there, we trekked east to reach Windhelm. We crossed the grand bridge to the city, and entered the gates. Just inside the city, a pair of Nords were accosting a Dunmer, accusing her of being a spy. We continued through the town, noticing that all the Dunmer were shoved roughly into the worst corner of the town. We continued to the Palace of the Kings at the north end of town, where I encountered a familiar face: Ralof.

"Hold, Argonian," said Ralof, "What business do you have at the Palace of the Kings?"

"Ralof, I'm hurt," I said jokingly, "what happened to 'Brothers in binds'? I mean, we shared a cart on the way to Helgen!"

"Wait… you!?" said Ralof, "I thought you were with the Imperials?"

"You mean how I made a snap decision in the middle of a chaotic situation?" I said, "But that's not what I'm here for: I must speak to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. The Greybeards request his presence".

"I… I shall take you to him," said Ralof, "Follow me".

We followed Ralof into the palace, and straight to the throne room. Soon, we were standing in the presence of Ulfric.

"Yes, Ralof?" said Ulfric, "what do you need?"

"I have brought you one who has a message from the Greybeards," said Ralof.

"I see," said Ulfric, "What is the message?"

"The Greybeards of High Hrothgar request your presence for a peace summit," I said.

"And why should I agree to come to this meeting, Argonian?" asked Ulfric.

"General Tullius of the Imperial Legion has already agreed to attend," I explained, "the meeting cannot occur without the commanders of both sides of the conflict are present. As such you _must _attend".

Ulfric considered my statements briefly before deciding.

"I understand," said Ulfric, "I shall head to High Hrothgar as soon as possible".

"Alright," I said, "Thank you for your time, Jarl Stormcloak".

With that, Sunders-the-Heart, Lydia, and I left the Palace of the King as well as Windhelm, and started south towards Ivarstead. Our path took us along the banks of the White River. Along the way, we were attacked by a pack of wolves, but the three of us made short work of them. Eventually, we reached Ivarstead the foot of the Throat of the World. We made our way up the trail of 7000 steps and past the ten shrines to reach High Hrothgar. We went inside, and were quickly met by Master Arngeir.

"Dragonborn," said Arngeir, "how did your attempts to convince the warring factions to come to the conference go?"

"Successful, as far as I can tell," I said, "Both General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak agreed to come. They should arrive before too long".

"I see," said Arngeir, "I do not believe I have met you other companion".

"Ah, of course" I said, "This is Sunders-the-Heart, and old friend of mine. He also happens to have been an adventurer quite some years ago".

"Correct," said Sunders-the-Heart, "about 200 years ago to be exact".

"How is that possible?" asked Arngeir.

"I'm the Nerevarine," said Sunders-the-Heart, "part of the prophecy I fulfilled states that 'Neither blight nor age may harm him, the curse of flesh before him flees'. According to this, I'm ageless. In any case, I'm here on my friend's request to act as an additional mediator".

"I see," said Arngeir, "feel free to rest in the spare beds here. I am sure you will know when it is for the conference".

I nodded in reply, and we went upstairs to the bedchambers. We each selected a bed, and lay down to rest, knowing that soon enough we'd have the face the trials of the peace conference.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: the conference occurs. See you then!


	69. Chapter 68: The Conference

A/N: And here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 68: The Conference<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The day had come: the peace conference was soon to begin. I'd prepared by further studying how each side would likely react to any actions I might take. I also created copies of each of the documents I was planning on sharing with both sides. Soon enough, the people representing both sides arrived. As they did I greeted each one. For the Stormcloak side, Ulfric arrived alongside Galmar Stone-Fist and Ralof. The Imperial delegation included General Tullius, Legate Rikke, Jarl Elsif the Fair, Jarl Balgruuf, and Hadvar. Additionally several unexpected guests appeared as well: Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador, as well as Delphine and Esbern. As the rest of the group was filing in, Arngeir and I pulled the Blades aside.

"Delphine, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly, "I don't remember inviting you".

"We have as much right to be here as anyone else," said Delphine, "If we hadn't set you on this path, the Greybeards would have confined you to this mountain, watching as the world burned!"

"Delphine!" said Esbern in shock, "this is not the time to open old wounds! The matter at hand is urgent. Alduin must be stopped. Dragonborn, you and the Greybeards would not have called for this council if you didn't agree. We know a great deal about the situation and the threat Alduin poses to us all. You need us here if you want this council to succeed".

Arngeir sighed heavily, and then replied.

"Very well," said Arngeir with resignation, "You may enter".

Esbern nodded his head respectfully, while Delphine simply smirked as they walked to the meeting room to join the rest of the group. As they did this, Arngeir turned to speak with me.

"So, you've done it," said Arngeir, "The men of violence are gathered here, in these halls whose very stones are dedicated to peace. They may have put their weapons down for the moment, but only to gather strength for the next bloodletting. They are not tired of war. Far from it. Do you know the ancient Nord word for war? 'Season Unending'… So it has proved".

"I don't need them to stop fighting," I said slyly, "Only to turn their blades away from each other and towards a common foe".

We then headed to the meeting room, and took our places, Arngeir next to Esbern, while I moved next to Sunders-the-Heart. When we were ready, Arngeir called the meeting to order.

"Now that everyone is here," said Arngeir, "Please take your seats so that so that we may begin. I hope that we have all come here in the spirit of…"

"No!" shouted Ulfric, pounding his fist on the table, "You insult us by bringing _her_ to this negotiation? Your chief Talos-Hunter?"

"That didn't take long," muttered Legate Rikke.

"Hear, hear!" added Galmar.

"Diplomatic as usual," muttered Balgruuf.

"I have every right to be at this negotiation," sneered Elenwen, "I need to insure that nothing is agreed to here which violates the terms of the White-Gold Cordicant".

"She is part of the Imperial delegation," said Tullius, "You can't dictate who I bring to this council".

"Please, if we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere," said Arngeir, "Perhaps it would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter?"

I thought about my options for a moment, and made my decision: it would best if Elenwen didn't hear about what I was about to reveal to the delegation.

"I say Elenwen should leave," I said, "This is a meeting between representatives of the Empire and the Stormcloaks. The Aldmeri Dominion is part of neither of these. So, you don't mind Elenwen, leave now".

"Very well, lizard" sneered Elenwen, "Enjoy your petty victory. The Thalmor will deal with whatever government rules Skyrim. We would not _think_ of interfering in your civil war".

With that, she stood up from the table, and strode off angrily. Wulfgar guided her out, and also made sure she was gone. When Wulfgar return alone, we continued where we left off.

"Well, that was a rather blatant lie on her part," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Balgruuf.

"I would like each of you to read these documents which were… recovered from the Thalmor Embassy. They show that not only have the Thalmor been interfering in the civil war, they have been playing _both_ side, working to prolong the war".

I handed out the copies of Thalmor report on the civil war, and watched the expressions on their faces. I saw their anger brewing beneath the surface, and I knew I was on the right track. I just needed to push a little harder.

"There's more as well," I added grimly, "about a week ago, I was attacked by a group of Thalmor Justicars, who were carrying orders to execute me. I also found they were in possession of papers outlining the Thalmor's core beliefs. When I saw these papers, I had difficulty believing what I was reading, due to how mad the concepts laid out there were. I would like to share these with you as well, so that you may see what I mean".

I reached into my pack once more, distributed the aforementioned papers, and then sat back again, once more watching the expressions of the delegation. This time, as I had expected, they were horrified by what they read.

"Is… is this even possible?" stuttered Hadvar.

"The Thalmor leadership apparently believes it is," I said, "that means they will continue trying to fulfill this idea. I think it also can be tied into why they want the civil war to continue: if both the Empire and Skyrim are depleted of able-bodied soldiers, it will be easier to invade… and shut down the Towers".

"If so, what would you suggest to stop them?" asked Ulfric.

"I think this isn't the time to divide our forces and battle over the worship of one of the Nine Divines," I said, "this a time to pool our resources and turn our weapons on a common foe. However, before we can deal with the Thalmor, there's a more pressing danger: Alduin. I need to track him to his lair, and I cannot do so with the war in its current state. As such my suggestion is to complete this peace summit in a way that the Thalmor don't realize we know we're against them. I think a fair exchange of Holds should do well in that regard, though since Elenwen was part of the Imperial delegation, I feel they should gain one in the end, to make the decisions appear more balanced. Are we in agreement on this point?"

"I agree," said General Tullius.

"As do I," said Ulfric.

"Glad to hear it," I said.

"Now that that's settled," said Arngeir, "Shall we proceed?"

"I believe we should begin then," I said, "So, Jarl Ulfric, which hold to wish to gain control of?"

"We wish for control of Markarth and the Reach," said Ulfric, "That's our price of this treaty".

"Hmm… in that case, would you be amenable to handing over Riften and the Rift?" asked General Tullius, "It seems a fair trade to me".

"I must agree with both of you on that point," I said, "We can place that exchange on the treaty. Now, Jarl Ulfric, to make the Thalmor think that the Empire is 'winning', would you be against granting control of Dawnstar to the Empire as a concession?"

Ulfric thought on this briefly and then nodded.

"I can agree to this term," said Ulfric, "and I believe we can agree to further discussions in the future on neutral ground?"

"Yes, I think we can," said General Tullius.

"I am glad we could come to these terms with a modicum of civility," I said, "I thank all of you for coming today. Unless there in anything else we need to discuss, I think that we can adjourn for today".

As the meeting was adjourned, all those involved shook hands over the proceedings, and began to head out. As he was leaving, Jarl Balgruuf mentioned that he'd start getting Whiterun ready for to receive a… special guest. My happiness with the outcome of this meeting was disrupted when Delphine and Esbern approached me.

"Dragonborn," said Delphine, "We know about Paarthurnax".

'_What!?'_ I thought, '_Okay, relax, let them say their piece'._

"What about him?" I asked.

"We know he is the true master of the Greybeards," said Delphine, "Esbern turned up some evidence on this point".

"Alright, it's true," I said, "Paarthurnax is the leader of the Greybeards. What does that have to do with anything?"

"We also uncovered inscription stating the Paarthurnax is Alduin's brother, as well as his right hand man," said Delphine.

"If he was at some point," I said, "He isn't anymore… and hasn't been for quite some time. I learned that Paarthurnax help the heroes during the last Dragon War, by helping them come up with the _idea_ of Dragonrend".

"It doesn't matter whether he claims to be reformed!" shouted Delphine, "he still killed countless people in the past! He _deserves_ to die! It is part of my oath as a member of the Blades".

"Do you really believe that?" I said, "Are you going to be that hard-headed and cold-hearted to demand that I kill someone for actions done _thousands_ of years before you were born? What about me? I have the soul if a dragon, so are you going to order my death next? Are you planning to dispose of me once I've expended my usefulness to you?"

"I… but!" said Delphine.

"Esbern, you are a man of learning, you are logically minded," I said, "Are you going to demand I kill someone for actions done so long ago?"

"I must," said Esbern, "Delphine outranks me. As such, my oath to the Blades prevents me from aiding you until you complete this order".

"Really?" said Sunders-the-Heart, who'd been quietly watching from the doorway, "I happen to be a member of the Blades as well and I certainly don't remember taking any such oath upon joining. What's your rank?"

"Agent," said Delphine, "what does that matter?"

"I see," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I happen to be a Spymaster… which means I outrank you. Besides, I thought the Blades were supposed to serve the Dragonborn, not the other way around".

"Can you provide evidence of your rank?" asked Esbern.

"Of course," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Take a look at this".

From his pack, he pulled out a rather old looking piece of paper, and handed it to Esbern. He read it over with a curious expression of his face

"These appear to be legitimate, albeit over 200 years old," said Esbern.

"What do you mean over 200 years old?" asked Delphine.

"These papers are signed by Emperor Uriel Septim," said Esbern, "but they are no forgeries. How are you still alive?"

"That is a very long story," said Sunders-the-Heart, "however, will you accept my command and my decisions?"

"I will," said Esbern.

"Alright then," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Shouts-at-Sun, you have spoken to this Paarthurnax, correct?"

"I have," I said.

"What do you say, then," said Sunders-the-Heart, "do you think Paarthurnax is a threat to the world?"

"No, I do not," I said, "He aided me in every way he could, including helping me fight Alduin at the summit of this very mountain".

"Has Paarthurnax shown _any _inclination to harm you?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"No, he has not," I said, "He has been nothing other than kind".

"In that case," said Sunders-the-Heart, "it is my decision that Paarthurnax is not a threat. I therefore order the Blades to stand down immediately".

"Understood," said Esbern, "In that case, Dragonborn I will be willing to assist you in the future".

"Fine then," I said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must speak to Paarthurnax. I believe he should have some information for me by now".

I stepped away from the group, and headed for the summit, ready to learn the final step of the plan the catch up to Alduin.

* * *

><p>The climb to the summit was quiet this time, and I found Paarthurnax resting at his usual spot.<p>

"Ah, _Dovahkiin_ welcome back how fares your planning?" asked Paarthurnax.

"I believe it went well," I said, "Both sides of the conflict have agreed to the terms of the peace treaty, so we can now move forwards with the plan to capture one of Alduin's Loyalists".

"I see," said Paarthurnax, "It is good to see everything has worked out as you have hoped. I think I know who you can convince to aid you: Odahviing. Commit that name to you mind _Od-Ah-Viing_".

"_Od-Ah-Viing,_ I responed, feeling the words settle into my memory, "Got it".

"_Pruzah_, _Dovahkiin_," said Paarthurnax, "Though… you seen troubled. Is something the matter?"

"_Geh_," I said, "The Blades… they tried to convince me to kill you, telling me you were Alduin's brother and claiming you were a theat. I told them no".

"They are… wise to not trust me," said Paarthurnax, "the _Dov_… we are manipulative and by nature. It is true: Alduin is my _Zeymah, _my brother. Long ago, I killed many under Alduin's direction. I chose my path to stay here, and teach the Way of the Voice. Even so. I still fight against my destructive urges every day".

"Yet you remain here, at the summit," I said, "Keeping your vigil over the world. You have been successful in combating your desires to cause destruction, as I don't believe I have any tales of dragon attacks until recently. If you had wanted to harm me, you have had plenty of chances. I trust you, Paarthurnax".

"Thank you, _Dovahkiin_," said Paarthurnax, "Now, you better be on your way. The longer you delay, the stronger Alduin will become".

I nodded, and set off back down the mountain, and towards my next goal.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: It is time to capture Odahviing. See you then!


	70. Chapter 69: Odahviing

A/N: and here's the next Chapter, Enjoy! **One other thing**: As of April 1, I will be attending college as a full time student. I will do my best to keep up with my updates, by don't be suprised if I have delays at times.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scroll Series. I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 69: Odahviing<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I journeyed back down from the summit, and rejoined Lydia and Sunders-the-Heart at High Hrothgar. From there, we continued back down the mountain, winding our way down the 7000 steps to Ivarstead. From there, we made our way through the night, along a series of disused back roads alongside one of the tributaries of the Darkwater River and a down a series of switchbacks. Eventually, we reached the main road near Fort Amol. We followed the road west towards Whiterun, passing the falls of the White River near Valtheim Towers. Eventually, Whiterun came into sight as a cold day dawned, with the rain pouring down in buckets. We were almost to Whiterun when we were stopped by a Highwayman.

"Hand over your cash," said the Highwayman, "And no one gets hurt!"

"I _really_ don't have time for this," I replied.

"Don't you walk away from me!" said the Highwayman.

The Highwayman attempted to attack us, but it way three against one, so he stood little chance. After this, we continued on to Whiterun, where we immediately headed for Breezehome. We went inside, and I stocked up on potions and supplies, and then we set out for Dragonsreach. There' we immediately went to speak to Jarl Balgruuf.

"Ah, you've arrived," said Jarl Balgruuf, "I must say; I'm surprised how well you handled things at the conference. But now, to business: are you ready to capture a dragon?"

"I believe so," I said, "I have everything I need. All that's left to do is take this final step".

"I have prepared the city as best as possible," said Jarl Balgruuf, "I have requested that the people stay in their homes for now, and have made certain that the trap is ready to be used. Shall we head out to undertake your plan?"

"Yes," I said with certainty, "let's do it".

"Follow me," said Jarl Balgruuf.

Jarl Balgruuf led us up the stairs behind his throne, and out the doors to a massive balcony, looking out over the plains of Whiterun. Above us, I could see a large metal bar which was suspended by chains: the trap. Here, we were joined by a contingent of Whiterun's guards, as well as Ireleth and Farengar. We stepped out to the end of the balcony, and readied for what was to come.

"Is everyone prepared?" I asked, "I'm going to call the dragon. Remember this is a capture, not a killing. Once we get him on the ground, lure him towards the trap".

Everyone nodded and tensed up, knowing how dangerous this would be.

"_Od… Ah… Viing!_" I Shouted.

My words echoed away across the land, and for a moment the world seemed to fall silent. Then, my words were answered by a distant roar, which was rapidly approaching… from behind me! I turned on the spot just in time to see a crimson-scaled _dovah _come flying right over the top to Dragonsreach: Odahviing had arrived. Odahviing banked around and swooped low over the balcony, and the next thing I knew, the guard I'd been standing next to was gone, leaving his shield to fall to the ground. Odahviing swung back around, and flew in place directly in front of us.

"_Dovahkiin!_" roared Odahviing, "_Zu'u hon hin Thu'um, arhk lost meyz! _Give me a taste of your power!"

Odahviing flew off to one side, and began strafing the balcony with his fiery _Thu'um_, while we took cover as best as possible. It seemed he would not land willingly, so it fell to me to force him down. I had to inflict Dragonrend on him… something I truly wished I could avoid doing.

"_Unslaad krosis,_ Odahviing," I said, "_Joor… Zah… Frul!_"

The hateful words coursed forwards and struck Odahviing, while back-lashing at me at the same time. The words worked as intended, and Odahviing was forced to land on the balcony. Odahviing began striding towards us unleashing blast of fire as he went. In accordance with our plan, we quickly back-pedaled to be behind the trap. Odahviing continued forwards, apparently tunnel visioned on us. As such, he walked right into the trap. The bar slammed down pinning Odahviing to the ground. At the same time, a smaller metal bar slammed shut around Odahviing's neck, making sure he couldn't easily force his way out. Odahviing looked incensed that we'd trick him like this, but all he could do was stare at us angrily.

"Now then," I said, "we need to talk".

Odahviing stared at me, taking in my appearance before responding.

"_Siigonis,_" said Odahviing, "You are the one responsible for placing me in this… embarrassing position".

"It seems I am," I said, "but as I said, I needed to speak with you".

"I had heard your _Thu'um_ was strong, at it seems the rumors are true," said Odahviing, "What do you wish to know?"

"I know Alduin has fled to Sovngarde," I said, "I need to pursue him. I need to know how he is getting to Sovngarde".

"He is using the portal at Skuldafn," replied Odahviing, "In is one of his ancient fanes, high in the eastern mountains. He jealously guards this place. If you were to go there, you would face a powerful contingent of Alduin's strongest forces".

"That doesn't matter," I said, "it's the best chance I've got. I need to stop Alduin".

"Then it seems you must go to Skuldafin," said Odahviing, "_Unslaad krosis_, I have remembered something else: Skuldafin can only be entered from the skies. You cannot reach it. You may have the soul of a _Dovah_, but you lack the wings of one".

"In that case," I said, "I suggest a mutually beneficial agreement: I will release you, and you will take me to Skuldafin, so that I may fulfill my destiny".

Odahviing considered my terms, and soon came to an conclusion.

"I agree," said Odahviing, "I shall give you passage to Skuldafin".

"I'm glad we were able to work things out," I said, and then turned towards Jarl Balgruuf, "Open the trap".

"Are you sure?" asked Jarl Balgruuf.

"I am," I said, "If Odahviing causes trouble, I'll deal with it".

"Understood," said Jarl Balgruuf, who then called to the guards, "Open the trap!"

The guards hit the levers, and Odahviing was released from the trap. He stood up, and strode over to the end to the balcony amid the gasps of the guards.

"Well," said Sunders-the-Heart, "It seems your plan worked quite well, but now it is time to embark on the final leg of this journey. As much as we'd like to accompany you, this is a journey that only you can take. I wish you luck and will be awaiting your triumphant return".

"Be careful, my Thane," said Lydia, "I know you can do this. I will be praying for your safety".

"Thank you, all of your for you support," I said, "I hope to see you all again before too long".

With that, I leapt onto Odahviing's back, and he took flight, looping around Dragonsreach before heading east. As we flew, I opened my mental conntection, and contacted an ally who could come with me.

"_Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, "_It's time I'm on my way to Alduin's fortress of Skuldafin. I have convinced Odahviing to take me there. He shouldn't be too hard to spot: there aren't many bright red dragons flying around"._

"_Excellent news, Zaanahstkrein,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, "_Kooriizstrun and I will follow you to your destination. We are not far from Whiterun at the moment, so we should be there soon"._

This proved to be quite true, as only minutes later my allies had joined us, to Odahviing's surprise, and together we flew into the east.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: the Assault on Skuldafin! See you then!


	71. Chapter 70: Assault on Skuldafin

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 70: Assault on Skuldafin<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Odahviing flew along, carrying me to the southeastern corner of Skyrim. As we flew along, Lokhunnonvul and Kooriizstrun followed close behind, tailing us to our mutual goal. Eventually, Odahviing descended, allowing me to climb off his back at the edge of an ancient temple. As I disembarked, Odahviing turned to speak with me.

"This is as far as I can take you, _Dovahkiin_," said Odahviing, "the portal to Sovngarde is a top the temple ahead. I shall await the outcome of your fated battle, as well as your return… or Alduin's".

With that, Odahviing took flight once more, leaving my allies and I to assault Alduin's fortress. Almost immediately, Alduin's personal guard began their attempts to defend Skuldafin. Our first obstacle was not one but _two dovah_, who swooped in to attack at the same time. Normally, this would be quite a tough battle, but seeing as I had two dragons of my own as backup, the odds were shifted back in my favor. My allies allowed me the finishing blow on both these enemy _dovah,_ granting me their souls. After this, we continued up towards the main courtyard. Along the way, I noticed just how beautiful the area was, with cascading waterfalls all around this concealed valley.

_'I'll give him this,'_ I thought, _'If nothing else, Alduin knows how to choose a nice place for his lair'._

As soon as we reached the main courtyard, the draugr began to mount a defense. They came from seemingly everywhere at once, lobbing spells, firing arrows, and rushing forwards with blades drawn. We countered with all our skills, Lokhunnonvul and Kooriizstrun repeatedly strafing the area with blasts of fire and frost, while I struck forth with sword, spells, and Shouts. The battle raged for some time, but eventually the last foe present fell. I carefully searched the area, but could not find any portal on this level… but I felt something from atop the main temple. My suspicions were confirmed by Lokhunnonvul reporting on what seen from above.

"Zaanahstkrein, I believe I have spotted the portal," said Lokhunnonvul, "It is on the roof of the temple. The best route to get there seems to be through the temple. We cannot follow you inside, but we shall stay above guarding the area against any unexpected guests".

"Thank you, my friend," I said.

With that, I shoved open the heavy iron doors and delved into the temple.

* * *

><p>Inside, in was understandably dark, seeing as I was likely the first living person through here since the ancient Dragon War. I doubt the undead required light to see by. The first section of the temple was silent, other than the sounds of dripping water and slowly crumbling ruins. Eventually, I reached a illuminated chamber, where the draugr put up an attempt halt my progress, but it wasn't enough to stop me. Once the chamber was clear, I worked on the puzzle in the center, solving it before too long. I moved down the next passage, and next arrived in a two-level chamber. Several more draugr guarded this chamber, but they were a fairly minor issue. The chamber also had a puzzle similar the previous one, which I solved quickly, opening the path to the next area.<p>

The next part of the temple was much like the last: filled with draugr and traps. The first set of stairs was protected by a pool of oil on the floor and a lamp which fell from its precarious perch when I approached. Once the oil had burned away, I climbed the stairs to find a group of draugr waiting in a side chamber. I noticed that the floor of their alcove was coated in oil, and quickly tossed a firebolt. The oil lit up immediately, and the draugr were incinerated. Once the oil burned away, I searched the alcove, and found the lever to open the next gate. This newly opened passage led into a Hall of Stories. After following the passage for a bit, it brought me to a claw key door, and a powerful draugr… which had a certain key hanging from its waist. This strong foe and I clashed back and forth, but soon enough I prevailed and removed the key from the proper symbols: a wolf, a moth, and a dragon. I then slotted the key into the center, and watched as the door slid open.

In the next chamber, I expected more draugr to attack, but the chamber was silent except for a familiar chanting: there was a word wall ahead. I crossed the chamber, passing the thrones where the bones of long dead cultists sat, and read the wall.

_'Het mah Hrothmar, Bah Grohiik do bruniik pindaar. Aal ok sil rovaan Sovngarde mahfaeraak,' _I read _'Here fell Hrothmar, Wrath Wolf of the savage plains. May his soul wander Sovngarde forever'._

I then felt the familiar rush of knowledge entering my mind.

_'Bah. Wrath, Storm Call,'_ I thought, _'I might be able to use this'._

I quickly focused my mind, and used the power of one of the Dragon Souls I'd absorbed to fuel this new word. I moved up the passage behind the word wall, and emerged on the roof of the temple.

* * *

><p>As I arrived outside, night was falling, bathing the valley in the light of the dying day. As I readied myself for the next step, Lokhunnonvul and Kooriizstrun flew over to aid me once again. The roof of the temple was protected by several strong draugr, but with my allies help, I made short work of them. Soon enough, I was on the stair leading to the topmost level. In front of me, I could see the portal, embedded in the roof of the temple behind some sort of altar with a staff sticking out of it. As I approached portal, a Dragon Priest hovered over to the altar, and removed the staff, and then turned towards me as the portal closed.<p>

"_Zu'u uth nall thurri dein miiraak!"_ said the Dragon Priest.

I steeled myself, and attacked the Dragon Priest. My attack kept it off balance, preventing it from countering effectively. Soon enough, I drove my sword through where its heart should have been, and pulled away its mask as my foe crumbled into dust. On the surface of the mask, I found one work engraved clearly: Nahkriin, or Vengance. I collected the staff from where it had fallen when Nahkriin and been defeated. I clutched the staff tightly between my hands, stepped up to the altar, and slammed the staff into its slot. The stone next to the altar reacted instantly, as the portal reopened. The time had come: the path to Sovngarde was open. Lokhunnonvul and Kooriizstrun landed on the stone arched nearby and roared in victory.

"_Pruzah Zaanahstkrein, Pruzah!_" said Lokhunnonvul, "We've done it! Skuldafin is ours! No longer will it be a secret lair for Alduin!"

"Yes," I said, "Now all that's left is to enter Sovngarde and face off against Alduin. I know we can do this!"

"_Nid Zaanahstkrein,_" said Lokhunnonvul, "we cannot come with you. The portal is still Alduin's. It will allow you through as you possess the soul of a _dovah_, however, as you are not Alduin, it will snap shut behind you. Only one of us can enter the portal, and only one of us it the _Dovahkiin_".

"I see your point," I said, "only I can defeat Alduin, so I must be the one to enter the portal".

"Correct," said Lokhunnonvul, "However, even if we cannot come with you physically, we will be with you in spirit".

"Yes," said Kooriizstrun, "We will await your return with bated breath".

"Thank you," I said, "and goodbye for now, my friends".

With that, I took a deep breath, took a running leap off the end of the altar, and dived into the portal. It was like falling into a deep pool, and as I watched something, came into view ahead of me: a land of perpetual twilight, of tall mountains and wide plains: Sovngarde.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: The Final Seal is broken. See you then!


	72. Chapter 71: The Final Seal

A/N: And here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for: Sovngarde!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scrolls series, nor will I any time soon. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 71: The Final Seal<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

I emerged from the far side of the portal, and examined my surroundings: I appeared to be in a small pass, looking out over a wide plain below, and a bridge in the distance. The skies were painted with a beautiful aurora, and the energy of this realm was charging the air. I knew that I had arrived at my destination: Sovngarde, the realm of the Honored Dead. Through the positive energy radiating from the very land, I could sense my foe. Alduin stood out, a dark void among the light of the realm. I descended the path towards plains below, and watched as Alduin flew past, unleashing a _Thu'um _as he went by.

"_Ven…Mul… Riik!_" Shouted Alduin.

The plains before me were instantly blanketed in a dense fog. I stepped closer, and could feel the power flowing through the fog. I realized that it would be dangerous to enter.

"_Lok… Vah… Koor!_" I Shouted.

My words blasted away a section of the fog, allowing me to continue. Soon, though, the fog began to extend its malicious tendrils towards me again. I unleashed Clear Skies again and again as I pushed my way through this malevolent fog. Soon, I saw a figure lost within this mists: it was Kodlak Whitemane!

"Kodlak!" I said, pleased to see a familiar face, "It's good to see you made to Sovngarde".

"Yes, I have," said Kodlak, "But if you're here does that mean…"

"No, I haven't died yet," I said, "I'm here to fulfill my destiny: I must fight Alduin".

"Hmm… I knew there was something special about you," said Kodlak warmly, "you should speak to Tsun; he guards the Whalebone Bridge further ahead".

"Come with me," I said, "let's get you out of this fog".

"I… can't," said Kodlak, "this fog… it saps your will, and slowly consumes you. Hurry, reach Tsun and enter the Hall of Valor… bring an end to Alduin's reign".

"I will, my friend," I said, "just hold on…"

I continued down the path, passing the spirits of Nord soldiers, Stormcloak and Imperial alike, and soon reached the base of the bridge. There, I found a large Nord carrying a large war-hammer across his back: this had to be Tsun.

"Hold, Argonian," said Tsun, "If you wish to enter the Hall of Valor, you must give proof of your worth. By what right do you claim to enter this place?"

"There are multiple answers I could give," I said, "I have, in my journeys across Skyrim, become Harbinger of the Companions and the Archmage of Winterhold; but above all that, I come before you as the _Dovahkiin_, the Dragonborn".

"Ah, it has been some time since a fate-stricken warrior such as yourself has come before me. As for your other claims, the Companions are an honorable group, one which any would be glad to be part of. The College as well, it is sad that many Nords fail to see the use in the mystical arts," said Tsun, "You may pass… if you can pass the warrior's trial: you must defeat me in battle".

I calmly drew my sword, and took a deep breath.

"I am ready," I said, "Test me".

Tsun nodded in reply, and drew his war-hammer. He went for a powerful, albeit slow swing, giving me plenty of time to dodge. I countered with a precise strike with my blade, and rolled away as Tsun tried to knock me off the cliff. The battle raged back and forth, but soon enough I'd defeated Tsun.

"Hmm… good," said Tsun, "You have proven your strength, and as such, you may enter the hall of Valor".

He stepped to the side, allowing me passage. I stepped out onto the bridge, and carefully crossed to the Hall of Valor. Inside, I was immediately greeted by an imposing warrior, one who I'd never met in person, but I still recognized from the statue I'd seen in him tomb: Ysgramor, the original leader of the Companions.

"Welcome Dragonborn," said Ysgramor, "come in, meet those Honored Dead who have made it to the Hall. Three in particular will be able to assist you in your fated task: Gromlaith the Fearless, Hakon the Valiant, and Felldir the Old".

"Ah, the same warriors who created Dragonrend," I said.

"Yes, but until you are ready, feel free to speak to the others who are present," said Ysgramor.

I did just that. I went around the Hall, thanking Olaf One-Eye for the trap at Dragonreach, as well as speaking to Jurgen Windcaller. Soon enough, I felt I was ready, and approached where Gromlaith, Hakon, and Felldir were gathered. They looked just like I had seen them while peering through the _Tiid-Ahraan_.

"Are you three ready?" I asked.

"We are," said Gromlaith, "We've waited an eternity for this day… now it is time to slay Alduin… finish what we started so long ago. Know that you _can_ do this… Alduin fears you".

"To bring Alduin out so that we can face him," said Felldir, "we can pool the power of our voices to blast away his soul-snaring fog".

"Alright," I said, "just one more thing".

I opened my pack, and pulled out Dragonsbane. As I touched its hilt, I could feel the blade thirsting for the taste of dragonblood… mine or otherwise. I strapped this blade to my waist, and readied myself.

"Alright, let's do this," I said.

My allies and I left the Hall of Valor, and crossed the Whalebone Bridge. We stopped at the edge of the fog, and watched as it swirled hungrily in front of us.

"_Lok… Vah… Koor!_" we Shouted in unison.

The entire fogbank was blown away, leaving the plains before us clear. Alduin wasn't going to made it that simple, though.

"_Ven… Mul… Riik!_" Shouted Alduin, placing the fog over the land again.

"Again!" yelled Hakon.

"_Lok… Vah… Koor!_" we Shouted, putting more emphasis behind each syllable.

"_Ven… Mul… Riik!_" Shouted Alduin, sounding more strained.

"Once more!" I screamed.

"_LOK… VAH… KOOR!_" We Shouted again, putting as much power behind each word as we could.

Once more the fog was blown away… this time, the feeling in the air changed: Alduin's soul-snare had been dispelled! From behind the mountains in the distance, a familiar black-scaled _dovah _appeared. Alduin was here for our fated battle. He began to speak, and I understood each one of his words.

"Hmm… _Siigonis_," said Alduin, "you are certainly persistent… to chase me beyond the bounds of the mortal plane. Do you truly believe you can best me here?"

"I have already defeated you once, Alduin," I said, "Your command of the _dov_ has been shaken… one of our own_ generals_ brought me to your now _former_ fane of Skuldafin. If fate says we are to face each other here on the plains of Sovngarde, then we shall".

"Ah, just a slave to fate, are you?" taunted Alduin, "Only following the path lying before you?"

"I have made my choices in life," I said, "I could have ignored my destiny, and let the world burn, but my morals… my ideals would _never_ allow me to do that".

"You think you can understand the way the world truly works?" said Alduin, "how foolish. You shall fall here… I will consume your power, and then return to the mortal plane victorious".

"We shall see, Alduin," I said, slowly drawing Dragonsbane, "We. Shall. See".

Alduin took this as a sign that our little chat was complete, and our battle began. Alduin banked around in the air, surrounded in his barrier. He flew over our heads, and stared unleashing his _Thu'um_ against us. I knew what I would need to do, and prepared for the anguish it would bring both my foe and I.

"_Joor… Zah… Frul!_" I Shouted.

The power of Dragonrend struck both Alduin and I. I flinched as these dangerous words backlashed me, but Alduin got the worst of it. He writhed in pain and started losing altitude. Soon enough, he landed, looking enraged. The ancient heroes and I scattered as Alduin charged us, and then we rushed in and began attacking his flanks. Every time I struck Alduin with Dragonsbane, I could feel that the blade was pleased to be wielded for its intended purpose. After a short time, Alduin batted us away with his wings. He then stomped over to me, and pinned me to the ground.

"Just as I suspected: _Hin sulyek los sahlo,_ your power is weak, just a _patchwork_ of useless fragments, without your _friends _to fight for you. And so the _dovahkiin _falls," said Alduin.

I had no choice but to watch was he brought is jaws down towards me, as if in slow motion.

_'Is this the end? To come all this way and fail?' _I thought, _'No! I can't… give… up!'_

I realized that everything around me had seemingly frozen, Alduin's fangs hanging inches in front of my face.

_'What is this?'_ I thought.

_'Don't give up,'_ said a voice from deep within my mind, _'this battle can still be won'._

I realized that I recognized the voice: it was the same one I'd heard in those 'flashbacks' of my soul's memories, the the voice of that which lay in the deepest part of my being: it was the _dovah _whose soul was also my own!

_'The time has come,' _said the voice, _'break the final seal… unleash the power which has dwelt within your soul all you life… and since your soul was first forged. Shout with all your might, show Alduin your power!"_

With that, time began to resume. I knew I needed to act fast.

"_Fus… Ro… Dah!_" I Shouted with all my might.

Alduin was caught off guard by my words, and was thrown back from me, allowing me to stand.

_'Good,' _said the voice, _'Now recite the words carved upon the amulet, and finish what was set into motion so long ago!'_

I took a deep breath, and did just that. With each syllable I spoke, it seemed as if the world had paused to listen.

"_Staadnau hin suleyk Dovahkiin, arhk fundein faal viing do hin sil, arhk tiid fen kos unslaad!" _I recited, feeling the hidden meaning behind each word.

_'…And the final seal comes undone, by the light of the sun,' _sung the voice,_ 'High, you shall fly, across Sovngarde's skies, as Zaanahstkrein takes wing once again!'_

As if to match these words, an intense light engulfed me, and I could feel the change overtaking me. Every part of my body started growing, each of my fingers stretching while a membrane of skin formed between them. My tail became longer and thicker, and my tail-blade becoming significantly sharper. As well, I remembered several words of power which had been buried in my mind since long ago, as well as the skill to wield them.

As the light dissipated, I realized my eyes were on level with Alduin's… and that my mind was filled with memories of many years, _many_ mortal lifetimes. I now understood it all… Why I was in Kvatch, why I was drawn to Skyrim, every detail that I had set up as part of _MY_ _Longest Plan_.

I now knew who I truly was, and _always_ had been and _always_ would be, lifetime after lifetime: Zaanahstkrein, the first _dovah _to rebel against Alduin when I saw him corrupting his purpose, the one who started the Watchers at Highpass… and the one who had chosen to dedicate himself to stopping Alduin from ending the _kalpa _prematurely.

* * *

><p>Zaanahstkrein's POV<p>

"_Drem yol lok, _Alduin" I said, grinning, "_Zu'u_ Zaanahstkrein. I am certain you remember me?"

"You… you died long ago," said Alduin, "what… _trickery_ is this!?"

"No trickery, just my Longest Plan bearing fruit at last," I replied casually, "When you were cast into the Time-Wound, I knew you would return someday, and prepared in my own way. I helped design Alduin's Wall, leaving knowledge for the future, planned for Lokhunnonvul to be in the right places at the right times. I _allowed_ my mind and soul to be sealed into mortal form, making sure I would be present to complete this task, and I left a trail of clues to lead me back to myself. Now, I am here, and we shall battle to decide the fate of Mundus, in an honorable duel, as it always should have been".

I then turned my head to glance at the ancient heroes who were wide-eyed in suprise, and briefly spoke to them.

"I must request that you stay back, _Kruziik kendov_," I said, "This is between Alduin and me".

Alduin took flight, and I followed. Soon, we were high in the skies of Sovngarde, and ready for our fated battle.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" Shouted Alduin as an opening volley.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!"_ I countered.

Our _Thu'um_ clashed off against each other, balancing between us. We continued blasting against each other with our powerful words, and then broke off and began circling each other. At the same moment, we swung inwards, clashing in midair. We raked each other with our claws, but just bounced off our respective scales. I realized that we were effectively evenly matched defensively… I needed something to gain an advantage. We banked towards each other again, and I tried a different strategy.

_"Tiid… Klo… Ul!"_ I Shouted.

The world around me slowed to a crawl, and I maneuvered and dived a bit to slash at Alduin's belly with my tail-blade. My strike broke through Alduin's defenses, and hit his body. This knocked the wind out of him, and actually drew blood, as well. But above all, it made him angry. He tucked his wings, and dived at me, claws forwards and fangs bared. I could tell he was preparing to unleash another Shout at me, and reacted quickly.

"_Feim… Zii… Gron!_" I Shouted.

The power of my words surrounded me, and I became ethereal just as Alduin unleashed his words.

"_Wuld… Nah… Kest!_" Shouted Alduin.

He dashed through the air, and straight through my ethereal form... which felt quite odd.

"Coward!" roared Alduin.

"How is it cowardly to use your natural power?" I replied, "You are the one who fled from out bout atop _Monahven_!"

My form returned to being solid, and now it was my turn to attack.

"_Krii… Lun!" _I Shouted.

The power of these words struck Alduin, gradually weakening him. But he wasn't done yet: with a strong flap of his wings, Alduin tackled me, causing us both to start losing altitude. We clashed and bit at each other, before I kicked Alduin away, and then angled myself so that I could safely catch the wind under my wings. I regained stable flight, and faced against Alduin once more. Both of us were showing that this battle was wearing on us. We unleashed our _Thu'um _towards each other once more, knowing that this easily could be the final volley.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul! _Shouted Alduin.

_"Fo… Krah… Diin!_" I Shouted.

As occurred at the start of the battle, our fiery and icy streams of power balanced against each other, each of us pumping more and more energy into our attacks. Slowly and first, and then more quickly, My _Thu'um_ overwhelmed Alduin's. Then, all at once, My _Thu'um _burst through Alduin's entirely, coating his wings in ice, knocking Alduin back… and sending him spiraling towards the ground. He fell and fell, and then, impact. When the dust cleared, I could see Alduin lying in the crater his impact had caused. I brought myself down slowly, and landed on the rim of the crater. I looked at Alduin, and I could see that he was beaten. In fact, his scales were already smoldering.

"You… have won, Zaanahstkrein," said Alduin, "At least this round".

"It seems that way," I said, "This _kalpa_ shall not end yet. It was an honor to battle you, Alduin".

"I… It was an honor to battle you as well," said Alduin grudgingly, "But remember, this isn't the end: this _kalpa _shall end someday…"

"And if it is truly time for that to occur," I said, "Then it will. But until then…"

"Until then," said Alduin.

Suddenly, his flesh began to burn away, but with much more intensity than any other _dovah _I had encountered. This process accelerated, and then Alduin's body _exploded_, leaving nothing behind. I turned my snout to the sky, and roared to honor my fallen foe.

"_Praan nu, Alduin,_" I roared,"_Erei daar kalpa los wah oblaan"_.

As I finished, I could feel the power holding me in this form fading, as I shifted back to my mortal form. Surprisingly, my armor re-equipped itself as this occurred. I picked up my pack from where it had fallen to the ground during my transformation, and stepped over to the heroes waiting at the edge of the battlefield. From their expressions, I could tell that what had occurred had been quite unusual.

* * *

><p>Shouts-at-Sun's POV<p>

"Well, is anyone going to say anything?" I asked.

"That release of power," said Felldir, "It was like nothing I've ever seen…"

"That," I explained, "was the _true_ power of the Dragonborn. To use it, one must be fully connected to their Dragonblood".

"Well," said Tsun, "It wasn't quite what was expected of you, but you've done it. You slew Alduin!"

_'For now,'_ I thought.

"Please, accept a special Shout," said Tsun, "one which allow you to summon a hero out of Sovngarde to aid you in battle".

I felt this new power flow into my mind, and allowed it to settle into place.

"Know that tales of this battle will be told here in the Hall of Valor for ages to come, and that when your time comes, you will have a place waiting for you here," said Tsun.

"Are you sure you'd want me?" I asked, "You just say the form my soul takes. Would you truly wish for another _dovah_ to fly through Sovngarde's skies?"

"Hmm… well, your presence would likely be an improvement over Alduin's," said Tsun, "Now, then you are ready, I will send you back to Nirn".

"Give me a moment," I said.

I then scanned the assembled group and found the face I was searching for.

"Kodlak, it was good to see you once more," I said, "now that the way is clear, I'm certain that you can reach your rightful place in the Hall of Valor… Ysgramor will be honored to meet you".

"The same to you," said Kodlak, "I wish you luck in the rest of your life, my friend. I know you can lead the Companions to glory".

"Thank you," I said, "and know this: Farkas and Vilkas will sit at your side once again someday. They relinquished the beastblood, but Aela has not".

"I understand her decision," said Kodlak, "she wishes to hunt alongside Skjor for all eternity".

I turned back towards Tsun, and spoke to him once again.

"I am ready," I said, "Send me back down to Nirn".

Tsun Shouted something, but I couldn't tell quite tell what, as all I could hear was the wind rushing around me. I felt like I was falling, and everything faded away…

* * *

><p>AN: And thre we go! The battle has been won! Next time: a hero's return. See you then!


	73. Chapter 72: Home Again

A/N: And Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 72: Home Again<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The world around be filtered back into view as I felt the snow crunch beneath my boots. I easily recognized my surroundings: I was at the summit of _Monahven_, the Throat of the World. It was completely covered in _dovah_… some seemed to be singing a dirge, while the rest were starting at me with varied expressions on their faces, a mixture of shock and joy. Among those assembled here, I saw a few familiar faces. I spotted Paarthurnax and Lokhunnonvul, sitting side by side. I approached them, listening to the other _dovah_ speaking of me as I passed.

"_Rok lost daal,_" said one _dovah_, "_Rok nahlaas…"_

_"Faal Dovahkiin los aan Dovahkriid,_" stated another.

"_Zu'u mindok nii vomindoraan,_"said a third, "_nuz Alduin lost mahlaan"._

I reached Paarthurnax, and spoke to him.

"It is done," I said, "Alduin has been defeated".

"I offer my congratulations, _Dovahkiin_," said Paarthurnax, "But… I cannot celebrate this event".

"I understand," I said, "I wouldn't celebrate my brother's defeat either… assuming I had one. But know that, in the end, he fought honorably".

"Thank you for allowing me to know that," said Paarthurnax, "small consolation that it is".

"During the battle the final seal on my power broke open," I said, "I now remember everything I've ever experienced… across all my lifetimes".

"And what did this reveal, Zaanahstkrein?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"Interesting that you chose to call me that," I said, "as that is _exactly_ what it revealed. I discovered the identity of the dragon soul which lies at the core of my being. I am, always have been, and always will be the _dovah _Zaanahstkrein. I just didn't know it until now".

"So, this is the end result of your 'Longest Plan'?" asked Lokhunnonvul.

"_Geh_," I said, "back during my first lifetime, I planned ahead, and set events into motion to ready for this day. Of course, I didn't know at the time I would be the one completing this end of the plan as well. But… don't worry: I'm still the Argonian you've come to know… I just know more now".

"Well, _Dovahkiin_," said Paarthurnax, "With Alduin's defeat, the _dov_ are without a leader, it is possible that they may bow to the power of my _Thu'um_. I might be able to lead them down a better path".

"That sounds like a good plan," I said, "but remember, Alduin will return someday, this _kalpa _cannot last forever".

"Hmm… It seems it is true," said Paarthurnax, "You truly can perceive time as a _dovah_. Now though, it is time for me to take wing, and lead the _dov_ away from here".

Paarthurnax then took wing, and circled the summit, and then the other dragons gathered here took off as well. I watched as they flew away, except for a select few. Lokhunnonvul, Kooriizstrun, and Odahviing remained, waiting to speak with me.

"I wish Paarthurnax luck on his endeavor," said Odahviing, "though I doubt that all will agree to his tyranny".

"What's tyranny to one might not be to another," I said.

"Well, as I promised," said Odahviing, "I will serve you: when you require my aid, simply call to me".

"Congratulations on your victory, Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "know that I will gladly lend you both my strength and knowledge, should you require it".

"…and If you need an extra pair of wings at your side," said Kooriizstrun, "I will be glad to lend them".

"Speaking of which," said Lokhunnonvul, "do you want ride down the mountain?"

"No, I'd rather walk down," I said, "It will give me some extra time to gather my thoughts".

I descended from the summit, and watched any my allies flew away. I wound my way down the trail, and soon arrived as High Hrothgar. At the courtyard of said monastery, I was met by Arngeir and the rest of the Greybeards.

"Dragonborn?" asked Arngeir, "How did you reach the summit without passing through here?"

"Tsun sent me here," I explained, "I guess he decided that it would be a good place to drop me off once the great battle was done".

"So… it's true," said Arngeir, "You truly have done it?"

"I have," I said, "but how did you know?"

"We could hear your battle from here," said Arngeir, "It must have echoes of it must have filtered through the Time-Wound. As well, we heard the dirge being sung from the peak".

"Of course," I said, "that makes sense. Also, you possibly already know, but Paarthurnax has left. However, I feel he will return here, once he finishes spreading word of Alduin's defeat".

With that I left, descending down the slopes of _Movahven_. I reached the foot of the trail in Ivarstead, and continued on my way. My path took me down into the plains of Whiterun Hold, and eventually to the gates of the city. The guards immediately recognized me.

"You-you've returned!" said the guard with awe, "Open the gates, the Dragonborn has returned!"

The gate swung open, and I was met by the cheers of the people of Whiterun as I entered the city. Ireleth, the Jarl's Housecarl, was there to greet me as well. It was at that moment that I realized just how this journey had taken out of me: I was exhausted.

"Welcome back," said Ireleth, "you've certainly proven yourself".

"That's… good," I said tiredly.

"Are you alright?" asked Ireleth.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm just tired… it's been a long day".

"If you wish," said Ireleth, "I can explain to the Jarl that you are too tired from your journey and wish to wait until the morning to tell him what has occurred".

"No," I said, "I'll do it now".

I opened my pack and dug out a Stamina Potion, and quickly drank it down. I then followed Ireleth up to Dragonsreach, and stepped into the main hall. Jarl Balgruuf saw me enter, and immediately stood up to greet me.

"Dragonborn… so, it's over?" asked Balgruuf, "Alduin has been defeated?"

"Yes… for now," I said, "But he will return someday… maybe then, it truly will be time for this world to end. But for now, this world we know will continue to be".

"Well," said Balgruuf, "on behalf to the people of Skyrim, I congratulate you on your victory".

"Thank you, Jarl," I said, "but now… I'm going head to Breezehome. It's… been a long day".

"If anyone deserves a rest," said Balgruuf, "It's you. Go ahead, we can celebrate later".

I nodded in thanks, and went down the street to Breezehome. Once inside, I found Lydia and Sunders-the-Heart waiting for me.

"My Thane!" said Lydia, "you've returned safely!"

"It seems I have," I said, "And now I need to rest… one doesn't travel to Sovngarde and back, and slay a world-eating dragon without feeling a bit worn out".

Sunders-the-Heart nodded at this, and gave me a knowing grin.

I climbed the stairs, dropped my pack to the floor, changed out of my armor, and flopped into bed. I was asleep almost instantly. As I slept, my dreams carried me somewhere new.

* * *

><p>I found myself outside of what looked like a cross between a grand palace and a cave. I realized that I was fully equipped in my armor, as well. Not sure what else to go, I entered this strange cave. Inside, I was soon met by a young-looking, well-dressed Imperial, who was sitting at a table, reading. As he saw me he looked.<p>

"Ah," said the man, "welcome. Follow, _our_ lord is waiting to speak with you".

I followed this man, and we passed through a well-appointed hall to reach a throne room of sorts. There, sitting quietly on the far side of the chamber, was a dragon… not just any dragon, though, this one radiated a feeling of power unlike any I'd seen. Each of its golden scales caught the light in an odd way, almost like I was seeing light from somewhen else. There was only one who this could be: Akatosh, the God of Time! Upon realizing this, I quickly bowed in respect.

"Lord Akatosh," I said reverently, "It is an honor to see you once more".

"Rise," said Akatosh, "you have no need to bow in my presence. After all, you have just granted this world a great boon".

I did as he requested, and rose to my feet once more.

"Now then, you have done what fate called for you to do," said Akatosh, "but your journey is far from over. There are still thing out there which threaten the world's doom".

"Do you mean the Thalmor?" I asked.

"Yes… among others" said Akatosh, "You have served me well so far, but I still need you to do more. However, I will allow you some time to rest. You will know when your services are required once more. Of course, I do not expect you to simply do this without expectation of a reward. Because you managed to unlock the power of your soul, you may now transform into your draconic self at will, without need of the incantation on your amulet. If you do use the incantation, you will transform, and wield greater power as you did in Sovngarde, but you will be more limited in how long you can maintain that form. Also, if you wish, I can cure your Lycanthropy, and replace it with something more… fitting to your power".

"Interesting… tell me more," I said.

"If you accept this gift, you will be able to partially transform into a dragon, gaining some of the advantages of your other self, but while maintaining your size as something closer to your mortal state," said Akatosh, "here's what this form would look like".

Akatosh extended a wing forwards, and an image of what he described appeared before me. It was a bit taller than me, with sharp claws on its hands and feet, and a pair of wings sprouting from its back. I quickly recognized the image in front of me: it was the form I'd taken in Pelagius' Mind and Azura's Star.

"There's more," continued Akatosh, "If the need comes about, you can also vary the amount of power you put into this form, making it stronger, like this".

The image before me changed: It was now larger than me, and hunched forwards like a werewolf, but it was recognizable as being more dragonish. It was covered in armor-like scales, had sharp claws on both of its hands, as well as its feet, as well as a pair of separate wings sprouting from its back, with a line of sharp spines running from its head down the center of this back and down the length of its tail, which terminated in a dangerous looking tail-blade. Its face though caught my eye: It was definitely a dragon's snout, but its eye held intelligence, it was far more than a beast.

I considered the offer, and then answered.

"Yes," I said, "I shall accept this gift. I hope Hircine doesn't send a Wild Hunt after me for this".

"I would not worry about that," said Akatosh, "the Huntsman will see that you are still _technically_ one of his Manbeasts, just a different sort. If Hircine has any issues with this, he can take them up with me. Now, ready yourself… I shall grant this new power now".

I watched as the illusory creature before me shrank to a point of light, and shot into my body. I immediately felt this new power flowing through me, as the wolf was driven out, sent back to its master. Soon, this new power settled into place, waiting to be used.

"As you learn to control this power," said Akatosh, "you will gain the ability to more precisely control how much you transform".

"Thank you, Lord Akatosh, for this gift," I said, "I must ask, what will happen to Alduin?"

"He will be punished for attempting to subvert his assigned role," said Akatosh, "For now, he has been placed in a state of limbo while his fate is decided. Do not worry… I do not believe he will be returning to Nirn any time soon".

"I see," I replied, "Is there anything else you wish of me at this time?"

"There is not," said Akatosh, "it is time for you to return to Nirn, enjoy the temporary peace your actions have brought about. Martin, please escort our guest out".

When I heard that, I remembered something I had been asked to do a while back… a simple instruction that seemed inconsequential at the time.

"Martin… as in Martin Septim?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Martin, "why?"

"Because, Sheogorath asked me to say 'hello' to you," I said.

At that, Martin smiled.

"It's good to hear from my old friend, but he knows that we can meet whenever he wants," said Martin, "He was just doing this to have a bit of harmless fun. Anyway, follow me".

I followed Martin's lead, and soon we were outside once more. He lead me over to what looked like a small pond, but through which I could see my sleeping form.

"Just dive in," said Martin, "And you shall return to your home".

I nodded, and dived into the portal. I splashed through, and felt the world fade around me.

* * *

><p>The next moment, I was lying in my bed, having just awoken. I felt well rested, something I had not been since I accepted the beastblood. I re-equipped my gear, and headed downstairs. I found that Lydia and Sunders-the-Heart were already up, and was waiting for me.<p>

"Good morning, my Thane," said Lyida, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," I explained, "now, I think I'm ready to tell you what occurred during the final battle".

And I did. I told Lydia and Sunders-the-Heart everything from the time Odahviing dropped me off at Skuldafn, to reaching the portal to Sovngarde. I explained my journey across the fields of Sovngarde, and how I fought my way past Alduin's vile fog. I told them of how Tsun tested my resolve, and how I met the ancient warriors who created Dragonrend. I explained how we blasted away Alduin's soul-snaring fog, and how our battle commenced. I then came to the portion which I knew I would only reveal to those I truly trusted: I told them of my transformation, and how I battled Alduin in a grand aerial duel. I told them every last detail, and how, in the end, I watched as Alduin was exiled from this plane… for now. Through all this, Lyida and Sunders-the Heart listened in rapt attention, hanging on to every word. As I finished, I waited to see how they would react.

"That's quite a tale, my Thane," said Lydia, "I believe every word you have said, but I doubt many would".

"I believe you as well," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I've seen enough to know that essentially anything is possible, strange as it sounds".

"I realize that," I said, "which is why when I have to tell the tale publically, I may end up editing some parts out. I should mention, I can now assume my… other form whenever I will it to be. Now, then… we better get going: the people will be expecting me to lead the celebration of Alduin's defeat".

With that, we stepped outside, and were immediately greeted by the crowds, who were cheering and singing songs in my honor… it was rather overwhelming. The day proceeded as I had guess: the majority of Whiterun gathered around Guildegreen, and listened intently as I told the edited version of Alduin's defeat. As my retelling came to an end, messengers were sent out across the land, spreading the word of this grand tale. The tale spread like wildfire, and by the end of the day, there wasn't a place in Skyrim there the story wasn't being told and retold, turned into song by bards and embellished for added effect, some of them coming much closer to the truth than they'd likely ever realize.

It was done for now. I could be safe in the knowledge that, if only for a moment, Skyrim was at peace.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! I would like to thank all my readers who have stuck with me so far. I would also like to se this: This is not the end. The story _will_ continue. See you next time!


	74. Chapter 73: Guardians of the Dawn

A/N: And here's the next chapter! It's mostly a transition to this new segment, but I feel it works alright.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 73: Guardians of the Dawn<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

It's been about a month since my battle with Alduin in the skies of Sovngarde, and thing are starting to quiet down. Sunders-the-Heart returned to Winterhold to tend to his inn there, which is rapidly becoming a rather popular spot. He began using part of the profits from the inn to help with the reconstruction efforts there, and Jarl Ulfric has also sent aid to the city in the form of additional troops and supplies. On top of that, Ulfirc has also been making an effort to improve the Grey Quarter. Messengers have been heading back and for between Solitude and Windhelm, as the leaders of both factions confer with each other.

I'd taken time to practice my new tricks, that is, practicing flying and combat in my alternate forms with some help from my allies. I learned the advantages and disadvantages of each one of them.

It was in the midst of this time that the next major part of my adventure began. I started on an ordinary day in Whiterun, I had just checked in with the Companions when the attack came. A group of men and women in black leather armor and robes arrived in town, and began attacking the citizens. Unfortunately for them, they chose to do this right outside Warmaiden's, in clear view of the guards, and while I was present. As such, the stood very little chance. After they fell, I searched their bodies for any clues as to their reasons for their attacks. I found little beyond their weapons, until I looked at their mouths: they had fangs… vampires. I knew there were vampires in Skyrim, but usually they kept to themselves, and only attacked adventurers who wandered into their lairs. To attack people in the middle of a city in broad daylight was unheard of.

"Why would vampires attacking Whiterun?" I wondered out loud.

"I do not know, Dragonborn," said the nearest guard, "but I heard that someone is attempting to rebuild the Dawnguard. They were a group vampire hunters which broke away from the Vigilants of Stenndar".

"Where could I find them?" I asked.

"I heard they have a base east of Riften," said the guard.

"It looks like break time is over," I said, "I seems that I should see if this 'Dawnguard' could use my aid".

"I am certain they will appreciate your aid," said the guard, "I hear that they had a fortress in Dayspring Canyon".

I nodded in reply, and the returned home briefly to collect my full equipment, and then set out with Lydia at my side. We set out from Whiterun, and headed down the road. We passed the familiar locale of Valtheim Towers, and then climbed the steep trail towards Riften. I _could_ have changed forms and flow to my destination, but it seemed like a frivolous use of my abilities. Eventually we reached the summit of the pass, and crossed the rolling hills to reach Riften. I checked my map, and spotted Dayspring Canyon, which seemed to be on the trail towards the Morrowind.

We headed down the trail, looking for the entrance to the canyon. We reached the area where the canyon was marked on the map, and found a cave entrance marked with a brazier. We entered the cave, and soon emerged into a secluded valley, where it was snowing and grey, despite in being a sunny day outside the valley. A short distance down the path leading through the canyon, we encountered a nervously excited sounding man.

"Ah, are you here to join the Dawnguard as well?" said the man, "I hear that the leader Isran is supposed to be brave and…"

"Calm down," I said, "you'll need a cool head if you want to make it".

"Uh… sorry," said the man, "it's just, so exciting!"

I shook my head, and headed up the trail, the excited man following behind and asking me questions to which I had no answers. Soon enough, we reached the fort itself. It looked a bit run down no worse than many other forts I'd seen across Skyrim. We reached the door and went inside. There, we saw a Redguard, speaking to a man dressed in the armor of the Vigilants of Stendaar. They were arguing over recent events, including something I had heard rumors of, but had no confirmation of until now: the destruction of the Vigilant's base. After a short time the Redguard (Who I now knew to be Isran) turned to speak with me.

"Hmm, what brings you here, Argonian?" asked Isran.

"I was interested in joining the Dawnguard" I said.

"Ah, good," said Isran, "we need more ready to combat the vampire threat. What about your companion?"

"Lydia is my Housecarl," I said, "Wherever I go, she is ready to stand at my side… within reason".

"I see," said Isran, "well, Tolan here tells me he a lead on vampire's activities. He thinks they are looking for a weapon of some sort in… what was it? Dim-something?"

"Dimhollow Crypt," said Tolan, "I sent some of my Vigilants there… but they haven't returned. If you plan to go there, I would accompany you. I need to find out what happened to my men".

"Agreed, show me where to go, and I'll meet you there," I said.

I handed Tolan my map, and after adding a mark, handed it back.

"Alright, I'll see you there," I said.

"Before you go," said Isran, "take this… it will help you combat the vampire menace".

Isran picked up a crossbow and made a motion to toss it to me, but I stopped him by pulling out mine.

"Thank you for the offer," I said, "But I've already got a crossbow. Useful things, aren't they?"

"In that case, your Hosecarl might benefit from one owning one as well," said Isran.

"An excellent idea," I said, "Lydia?"

"Of course, my Thane," said Lydia.

Lydia took the crossbow, and then we left, heading back out into the snow. We made our way back through the valley, and out to the main road. from there we started off towards Dimhollow Crypt.

* * *

><p>AN: And the we go! next time Dimhollow Crypt! See you then!


	75. Chapter 74: Awakening

A/N: And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 74: Awakening<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

We headed back up the road, and passed thorough Riften. Other than the outfits on the guards, nothing had changed since the Empire had claimed the city. While there, we made sure we had sufficient supplies before continuing. We headed down the road, passing through Shor's Stone on the way down to the plains below. Along the way, we faced off against a pack of wolves, a bear and an assassin, all before we reached the familiar trails outside Whiterun. There, we decided to save some time by cutting across the open plains. There I got a reminder that even though Paarthurnax was working to teach the _dovah_ a better way, some would always disagree. I felt a familiar tingle on the back of my neck, and dodged just as a dragon flew past.

"_Dovahkiin_," said the dragon, "_kriid do Alduin. Zu'u fent ni ofan thaarn wah tahrodiis Paarthurnax. Diir, Dovahkiin!_"

I drew Dragonsbane, and readied for my foe's attack. I came quickly.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" shouted the dragon.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" I countered.

My _Thu'um_ struck true, and my foe flew around and landed to attack me directly. I rushed in and attack its flank, and soon it fell. As always, its soul flowed into me.

* * *

><p>After this, Lydia and I continued along, climbing past giant camps and into The Pale. We worked our way up the slopes, fight off the occasional bandit, and headed out along a narrow shelf of rock to arrive at the entrance to Dimhollow Crypt… with Vigilant Tolan nowhere to be found.<p>

_'Strange,'_ I thought, _'he said he was going to meet us here. Maybe he just went to scout ahead_?'

I placed these thought aside for now, and we headed inside. We soon came to a good-sized cavern, where we discovered that Tolan had been correct: there were vampires here, as well as a large black dog. Through the echoes of the cavern, I could hear them discussing how they'd dealt with a recent intruder. I crouched and pulled out my crossbow, leveling at the head of the nearest vampire. The bolt raced silently through the air, and took out its target instantly. This caught his allies off guard, allowing us to take them down without being detected. We stepped over the where they had been standing, and retrieved what bolts we could, and then examined the body of his victim: it was Tolan.

"Why did he rush in there?" I mused, "he knew we were coming… he could have saved his life by being patient".

We finished a sweep of the chamber, and flipped the lever to open the next door. We moved into the next chamber, which was guarded by another vampire as well as several skeletons. We made short work of them, and progressed to the next area. Here, we discovered that the vampires had awakened the dragur… and they were busy fighting each other. I let them fight it out, and then picked off the stragglers.

I then unlocked the gate on the next passage, and we headed deeper into the crypt. The next chamber ruined our stealthy advance, as the skeletons guarding the area noticed us immediately… as did the vampires in the corridors further ahead. I went with the standard backup plan: draw my sword and go to town. After the combat here, we emerged into another cave, where we came upon a vampire fighting a large Frostbite Spider. The battle proved to be too much for the spider, leaving us to deal with the vampire. It was stronger than the other vampires we'd been facing, but it was weakened from fighting the spider, allowing us to take it out without much difficulty. After this, we headed down the next passage, which led up to massive cavern.

In this cavern, we saw what could only be the main crypt. It was a massive, ornate structure in the middle of a lake, watched over by stone gargoyles. Down the stair from our position, we heard someone speaking… it sounded like an interrogation. I couldn't quite catch their words, but I saw a Vigilant on his knees, with several standing over him. I leveled my crossbow at the back to the apparent leader's head, and fired. He immediately toppled, sending his allies into a disorganized attack on us. Their lack of skill was their downfall. We headed down the steps, and checked on the Vigilant: unfortunately, he had succumbed to his injuries. I grabbed his journal, knowing that his information could be vital. That done, we stepped over to the central crypt: here, we found a pedestal surrounded by a set of braziers. The pedestal had a large, tempting button on top. Not sure what else I could try, I pressed the button… only to have a concealed metal spike stab my hand,

"Aah! Who in Oblivion hides a trap _inside_ a button?" I shouted.

Not knowing what that spike might have been laced with, I quickly drank a Cure Disease potion. I noticed that the braziers had lit up with purple flames. As well, a well of these same flames had extended along one of the lines on the floor. I examined the flames, and noticed they seemed to produce no heat. I shoved the brazier on that groove to the end of the fire, which caused the flames to extend to the groove for the next brazier. I repeated the process until the circle was complete. Suddenly, the floor descended to a set of concentric stairs, while the central pedestal had lifted, revealing a sliding panel on the side. I felt along the seam, and found the catch to open the panel. The panel slid down revealing… a woman? She looked surprisingly healthy for someone who had been locked in a tomb. She woke up, and stumbled out of the burial case, allow me to see something that just added to the mystery of this woman… something strapped to her back.

"_Faal Kel!?_" I whispered, "_Tol vomindoraan!_"

The woman recovered from her awakening, and turned to speak with me.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Shouts-at-Sun, adventurer," I said, "And this is Lydia, my Housecarl. And you?"

"I'm Serana" she said, "are you… like me?"

"Like you in what way?" I asked.

"A Vampire," Serana said.

"In that case, no we aren't," I said, "how long have you been in here?"

"I… I don't know?" said Serana, "who's the current High King?"

"That's current up for debate," I said.

"Ah, succession issues," said Serana, "Who are the major players?"

"There's Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm, supported by his soldiers, versus Jarl Elsif the Fair of Solitude, widow of the late High King Toryyg, backed by the Empire, though I'm managed to get them to agree to a peace treaty of now".

"…Empire? What Empire?" asked Serana.

"The Empire of Cyrodiil… it's been around for several eras, and it controlled most of Tamriel for quite some time," I said.

"There's an Empire in Cyrodiil?" asked Serana.

"…you've been asleep for a _very_ long time," I said, "It's currently year 201 of the 4th era".

"Hmm… in any case, if you don't mind, could you escort me to my home?" asked Serana, "My family has a castle off the coast north of Solitude".

"Sure," I said, "just one more question: why do you have a _K_… I mean Elder Scroll?"

"It's… it's mine," Serana said, "I need it".

"Alright, I didn't mean any offence," I said, "It's just not something you see often. Let's head for the surface".

We stepped away from Serana's tomb. And headed up the stairs opposite from where we entered. Out journey was interrupted by the sound for stone breaking, and we watched as two of the gargoyles guarding the area came to life. I rushed towards the nearest one, only to watch a bolt of lightning strike it before I could reach it. It seems that Serana's long rest here hadn't dulled her skills. We quickly took out these creatures, and then headed for the exit.

The next chamber empty until I pulled the lever to open the gate: once I did, we were attacked by several draugr and skeletons, which we quickly dealt with. In one corner, I came across an unusual spell tome: it contained a spell to heal the undead.

Once this area way clear, we moved on to the next chamber: a large, square room with an arena in the center. As we stepped into the chamber, the draugr on the throne across the room stood up and directed its minions to attack us. We quickly spread out and attacked, each focusing on different strategies. Soon, only the leader was left, and I was in position to fight it. the draugr strode towards me and attacked.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" Shouted the draugr.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I replied.

While my foe was distracted by the flames, I ran it through with my sword. Now that the area was clear, my ears picked up a familiar whipered chant. I turned and read the word wall.

"_Het mah Arnvid faal Staadnau, wen Haas denos mindin Kein do Galik, kolos rok afaal dilos ahraan,_" I read, "Here fell Arnvid the Unbound, whose Health declined after the War of Pines, in which he received a deadly wound".

As always, the knowledge to this new _Thu'um _flowed into my mind.

_'Haas, Health, Drain Vitality,'_ I thought.

After this, we continued, and headed for the exit. We emerged into the snowy slopes of the Pale, under the light of Masser and Segunda.

"Ah, fresh air!" said Serana happily.

"Hmm… something many take for granted," I said, "Let's keep going".

With that, we set out for Serana's home.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! See you next time!


	76. Chapter 75: Bloodline

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Dislclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas

* * *

><p>Chapter 75: Bloodline<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

We headed down the mountain from the crypt's exit under the moons' light, and soon passed by the Stonehills mining camp. We continued through, and into the swamps of Hjaalmarch as dawn broke. As it did, Serana put up her hood. We continued along to the trails and eventually arrived on the road outside Solitude. From there, we made our way northwest over the mountains to head down to the coast. We reached the coastal plains, and Serana directed us to a worn out old dock. In the distance, we could see a castle on a rock island to the north. We boarded the surprisingly well-maintained rowboat.

We boarded the boat, and I rowed us across the water to the island. Once we arrived, I felt that something here seemed very off. It would be a good idea to have an escape method.

"Lydia, could you stay by the boat?" I asked, "Something doesn't feel right. I wish to be ready in case we need to get out of here quickly".

"Of course, my Thane," said Lydia.

Serana and I headed across the bridge to the castle gates, passing a few immobile gargoyles. The guards at the gate recognized Serana and allowed us inside. The guard inside the castle was less pleasant.

"Who are you?" he asked, "What are doing here. This is a private residence".

"Oh, nothing to say to me?" asked Serana.

"Lady Serana!" said the guard, "who is this intruder?"

"He is the one who rescued me," said Serana, "Now, I would like to let the others know of my arrival".

"Of-of course," said the guard.

He then stepped over to the end of the balcony nearby, and called out.

"Lord Harkon," said the guard, "I have news, Lady Serana has returned!"

Serana stepped forwards to present herself to the assembled group, and the headed down towards the Harkon, who was on his throne.

"Ah, Serana," said Harkon, "It is good to see you. Is the Elder Scroll safe?"

"I return after so long, and the Scroll is the first thing you ask about?" said Serana, "Not my health, my safety?"

"Do I truly need to express my joy at seeing you again?" said Harkon.

From what little I'd heard, I already disliked Harkon… It seemed suspicious that the _Kel_ was the first thing he inquired about. My mind slipped into minor trance, and I saw a spilt path before me: on one fork, the sun was shining brightly, with the Dawnguard standing in triumph. On the other, the sun had been blotted out, and nasty-looking creature stood there, sucking the life from the land lying at this creature's feet was Serana, apparently dead. My mind emerged from the trance just in time, as Harkon was turning to speak with me.

"…And then there's you," said Harkon, "I must thank you for rescuing my daughter. I assume she has told you what we are?"

"You're vampires," I said.

"We are so much more than that," said Harkon, "we are the chosen few, the true rulers of the night. With your aid, we could become so much more".

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"All in good time," said Harkon, "for now, you deserve a reward for your service. I would like to offer you a place amongst my clan, to become a lord of the night".

I had no interest in his offer, but I decided to play along for now, in case he let something important slip.

"You will be much more than the common vampire," said Harkon, you will become… like me".

Suddenly, Harkon transformed, becoming the very same creature from my vision.

"You see the power you can wield?" said Harkon, "join with us, embrace our might".

"No," I said.

"What was that?" said Harkon.

"I said no," I replied, "I will never walk your dark path! Don't even waste your breath a second longer. I will show myself out".

I turned to leave the castle when Harkon struck. He hit me from behind, knocking me to the ground.

"You are a fool," said Harkon, "however, I will let you live… this time. Know that you have sealed your fate by defying me. If you ever dare to show your face here again, you will die".

With that, he prepared a burst of magic. I caught a glace of Serana, who was looking at me sadly, and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Harkon unleashed his burst of magic, and for a moment, all I could see was blackness.

"…ane! My Thane!" I heard Lydia shouting.

I shot up, my vision still clearing from the unexpected teleportation. I was on the rock outside the castle, a short distance from the dock.

"Well, that was different," I said.

"Are you alright?" asked Lydia.

"I believe so, but I think I've uncovered something important: the master of this castle a vampire name Harkon, is plotting some powerful act. I don't have all the details yet, but I think Serana figures into them somehow".

"Do you suspect that she's helping him?" asked Lyida.

"No," I said shaking my head, "but I think Harkon needs her to complete them. I think Harkon needs her as a tool of some sort… a terrible thought".

I then explained what I saw in my brief vision to Lydia as we rowed back to the mainland".

"I think it means I have a choice," I said, "One that will once again decide the fate of the world. Let's get going, I'm sure Isran will be interested in what I saw here, though I'm certain that he will be displeased that I let Serana live".

With that, we set out for Fort Dawnguard again, so that we could report our findings.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! See you next time!


	77. Chapter 76: A New Order

A/N: And here's the next chapter! It's been a busy week for me, getting the assignment done for my fiction writing class. Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 76: A New Order<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I rowed the boat back to shore, and then started up the winding trail over the northern mountains. We descended the far side, passing by Meridia's shrine along the way. We travelled cross-country, unknowingly nearly retracing our path from the trip away from Dimhollow Crypt. We continued along, fighting off various types of hostile wildlife as we went. After some time, we reached Eastmach and the field of hot springs there. It was here that the journey became a bit more interesting.

Shortly after entering the hot spring field as the sun set, I spotted a _Dovah_, a frost dragon from its coloration, circling nearby. As we approached, it changed course and swooped low to come after us. Surprisingly, it almost immediately landed to attack us directly. I rushed towards it, and took a deep breath.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" Shouted the dragon.

My _Thu'um_ struck true, and immediately afterwards the dragon took flight again. It circled around briefly, only to land in the exact same spot again.

_'That was a pointless move,'_ I thought.

Lydia and I rushed in, and started hacking away with our swords, and soon the dragon fell as did the night. As it did, the dragon's flesh burned away and its soul poured into me. After this, we continued on our way, passing a giant who was lamenting the loss of its mammoth, who had died in one of the hot springs. We continued along, and eventually reached the road.

We hiked further south, fighting off more wild animals as we climbed towards The Rift. Once we reached the plateau of the Rift, we cut cross-country once more. This led us into another surprise: three bears, all in the same place. They attacked us, but we fought them off. Eventually, we reached the road towards the Morrowind Border, and the way to Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

><p>We entered the secluded valley, and hiked up the trail to reach the fort itself. As we approached the gate of the fort, I spotted Isran meeting with three people… possibly potential recruits. However, they suddenly drew their weapons and attacked. It was a rather poor choice, as they we completely surrounded by skilled warriors. As such they quickly fell. After they did, we took a closer look at the attackers. The color of their eyes, as well as their fangs showed us exactly what they were.<p>

"Vampires," I said.

"Hmph," said Isran, "I knew this would happen at some point, what with the open recruiting and the rumors flying around. It's good we caught them before they could infiltrate the fort".

"True," I said, "I have completed my investigation of Dimhollow Crypt. They vampires were attempting to capture a woman who was imprisoned there".

"A woman?" said Isran, "Who was she, and more importantly where is she?"

"Her name was Serana," I said, "She asked to be escorted home. I took her to her family's home, and old castle off the northwestern coast".

"Anything else?" asked Isran.

"Yes, the castle turned out to be home to a vampire court," I said, "And they have an Elder Scroll".

"What?" said Isran, "Why didn't you take it? Who knows what they could do with it?"

"I realize that," I said, "But I one person, versus an entire castle full of vampires, and I was standing in the main hall, completely surrounded. I was lucky that the leader treated me with disdain and simply banished me out of the castle, rather than kill me".

"Hmm, you make a good point," said Isran.

"There's more: Harkon, the leader of this court, he seems especially powerful. When I was there I saw him transform into something… different. I believe he may have a Daedric patron".

"I see," said Isran, "that lends credence towards the legend that Molag Bal created Vampires, just as Hircine created Werewolves. If so, we will need more aid… and I think I know who to ask".

"Who?" I asked.

"I have two people in mind," said Isran, "first there's Sorine Jurard, Breton, she's a tinkerer of sorts, with a significant knowledge of Dwemer artifacts. Second, there's Gunmar, he's a big brute if a Nord, but he's a skilled smith, as well as good with animals".

"Alright," I said, "do you have any leads of their locations?"

"Sorine, from what I heard, is in the Reach, searching for secrets of Dwemer ruins," said Isran, "as for Gunmar, he likely hunting somewhere, I've heard he want to train trolls of combat".

Isran stopped there, but seemed to want to say something more.

"Isran," I said, "What's wrong?"

"Well, there's one more I wished to recruit, but I have no idea where to look of him".

"Who?" I asked.

"I hoped we could get the Dragonborn to aid us," said Isran, "if the rumor flying about are true, he would be a great ally".

"Well, thank you for the offer," I said, "but I'm already here".

"What?" said Isran.

"Allow me to introduce myself," I said, "_Drem yol lok, Zu'u Zaanahstkrein, faal Dovahkiin_. As I said before, I would be glad to aid your cause".

"W-why didn't you mention this before?" asked Isran.

"Nobody asked," I said, "And it's often easier to get things done when people aren't expecting perfection from you".

"I see," said Isran, "in any case you should work on finding Sorine and Gunmar, once you do we can get back to work combating this vampire menace".

I nodded in response, and Lydia and I set out once again.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: We collect the new members of the Dawnguard. See you then!


	78. Chapter 77: Recruitment

A/N: And here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 77: Recruitment<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I headed up the road to the wood outside Riften. Isran had given me a general idea of where Sorine was, so I decided to focus on locating her first. I figured that, given the terrain of the Reach, it would be easier to survey the likely sites where Sorine might be from the air.

"Lydia, I think we should head to the Reach by air," I said.

"I'm ready when you are, my Thane," said Lyida.

I handed her my pack and changed to dragon form. Lydia climbed on, and I took flight. My wings carried us northwest, past _Monahven_ and over the plains of Whiterun. Soon enough, we were over the Reach. I shifted course to fly up and down the many valleys and, as I swung south near and Orc Stronghold, I spotted a campsite that appeared recent. I flew a bit further down the valley, and landed near some ruined structures. I let Lydia off, and then changed back to my normal form.

I took my pack back, and we headed for the campsite. Soon the camp came into view, and we crossed the river to reach it. As we approached the camp, I noticed that someone had left a bag sitting on the riverbank. I grabbed the bag, and we continued on our way. The camp was occupied by a lone Breton woman.

"Pardon me, are you Sorine Jurard?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, what do you need?" Sorine replied.

"Isran suggested I seek you out," I said.

"Ah, last time I spoke to Isran, we did not part on the best of terms," said Sorine, "Why did he tell you to look for me?"

"There is a situation," I stated, "A powerful vampire appears to be plotting something, and they have an Elder Scroll. Isran wished to benefit from your knowledge".

"Do they?" said Sorine, "Well, I might be interested in helping… if you do something for me".

'_Ah, of course,_' I thought, and then said, "What do you need?"

"I seem to have misplaced my sack of Dwarven Gyros," said Sorine, "If you can find some for me, then I'll help".

"A sack of Gyros," I said, pulling out the bag I found on the riverbank, "would this be it?"

"That it!" said Sorine, "Where'd you find it?"

"You left it on the riverbank," I said, "So, we have a deal? You'll help out with stopping whatever the vampires have planned?"

"I'll do what I can," said Sorine, "Isran's set up in the old fort east of Riften, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Thought as much," said Sorine, "I'll meet you there".

"Good to know," I said, "Oh, by any chance, have you encountered a Nord named Gunmar?"

"Actually, yes," said Sorine, "I ran into him when I headed into town for supplies recently. I overheard him saying that he was headed for Crovangr Cave in Eastmarch, east of Mixwater Mill".

"Thank you," I said, "I'll see you at Fort Dawnguard".

Lydia and I headed back down the canyon, and I shifted back to dragon from, let Lydia climb back on, and took fight to the east. I flew over the familiar plains of Whiterun again, and then passed into Eastmarch. I spotted the mill, and then the cave. I circled around, and landed on the cliffs above the Darkwater River. I changed back again, and we scrambled down to the road below.

We passed the mill and hiked over to the cave. Now that I was back on the ground, I could see the massive number of webs and egg sacs surrounding the cave entrance. There was likely a nest of Frostbite spiders within. I also spotted someone crouched outside the cave. I approached, and he silently put up his hand to tell me to stop.

"Are you Gunmar?" I asked.

"Aye," he said, "what do you want?"

"Isran asked me to find you," I said, "He wants your help".

"Isran, asking for help? Never thought I'd see the day," said Gunmar, "What does he need my help with?"

"Vampires," I said.

"What about them?" asked Gunmar.

"A group of them seem to be plotting something," I said, "I don't know what yet, but it involves an Elder Scroll".

"Hmm," said Gunmar, "Fine, I see what Isran wants of me… after I finish tracking down this bear".

"What bear?" I asked.

"There's a bear somewhere in this cave," said Gunmar, "it's been attacking people in the area, and I need to hunt it down".

"Fine then, I'll help you," I said.

Our group of now three entered the cave, and almost immediately the Frostbite spiders attacked we fought our way through them, making our way down the natural ramps to the cavern floor. More spiders crawled down the walls to attacks us but we pushed past them. Gunmar then led us down a web filled passage into a deeper section of the cave. This passage then climbed again, coming to what seemed to be the main nest. Here, we were attacked by a particularly large Frostbite Spider, as well as the bear Gunmar was looking for. We slew both these foes, and then Gunmar turned to speak to me.

"Thank you for your aid," said Gunmar, "I am not certain I could handled this alone. Isran has a deal. I will aid him".

"Thank you," I said, "I will see you at fort Dawnguard".

Lydia and I found a shortcut out of the spider nest, and left the cave. Once outside, we headed south, passing through Shor's Stone on our way up the mountain towards Riften. The road was quiet this time, with only the occasional soldier patrolling the area. We passed the city of Riften behind, and arrived at the entrance to Dayspring Canyon. We walked up the snowy trail to Fort Dawnguard. Inside the fort, I was surprised to see that both Sorine and Gunmar had beaten us here. As we stepped into the entrance hall, Isran put up a portcullis to stop us from moving any further. The grate beneath our feel emitted an intense light, but after a short time it faded.

"What was that about?" asked Sorine.

"I had to be sure none of you were vampires," said Isran, "Anyway, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. Sorine, I've got an area set up for you tinker with artifacts. Gunmar, I've got a pen set up for you to train those trolls of yours".

I watched as Sorine and Gunmar headed off to their posts, and noticed that Isran was still watching me.

"As for you," said Isran, "There's a vampire here who wants to speak to you. Get up here and follow me".

'_A vampire? Here to speak with me?' _I thought, _'It couldn't be… could it?'_

I climbed up the stairs and followed Isran to what could only be called a torture chamber. Standing there, in the corner was…

"Serana!?" I shouted.

"I see you remember me," said Serana.

"I'm assuming this is the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt?" said Isran.

"She is," I said, "Serana, you took I huge risk coming here".

"It's safer than staying with my father," said Serana, "I had hoped I could talk some sense into him but he's too far gone"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My father came across the a prophecy which he needs me and the Elder Scroll for," said Serana, "a prophecy that speaks of vampires no longer needing to fear the sun. As you can see by the huge thing on my back, I brought the Scroll with me".

"You expect us to believe you about some strange prophecy?" said Isran.

"I don't know," I said, "my experience tells me prophecies have a tendency to be completely true when it really matters".

"Hmm," said Isran, "Well, I'll defer to your judgment on that point".

"In any case," said Serana, "the Scrolls not much use to us without a Moth Priest to interpret it for us, all of with are half a continent away in Cyrodiil".

"Maybe not," said Isran, "Recently, a group of Imperial Scholars pass through. It may be possible to that there's a Moth Priest among them".

"Well, that's a start," I said, "I think I might know where they're going to go: The College of Winterhold. The library there will likely interest them".

"Good idea," said Isran, "Head out and search for clues".

"I will," I said.

Just as we turned to leave, Serana stopped us.

"Wait," said Serana, "I wish to come with you. I'm tired of being cooped up: first in the Crypt, then the castle, now this fort".

"Well, you're welcome to come if you want to," I said, "I don't mind".

Serana followed Lydia and I downstairs, and together we headed out to find a Moth Priest.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, Let's see if we can track down that Moth Priest. See you then!


	79. Chapter 78: the Twin Prophecies

A/N: And here's the next chapter! I had requests to have a chapter focused on Lokhunnonvul, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 78: The Twin Prophecies<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

With the quieting down of events, Kooriizstrun and I had been working hard on repairing Skuldafin, as it _was _now ours. I had worried we might have to face every single Dragur in the crypts, but that turned out to not be an issue: they didn't care who they worked for, as long as they had a task to complete. In truth, Zaanahstkrein was the one to capture Skuldafin, but as we had play our part in the capture, they would obey us as well. We set them to the task to clearing debris from the tunnels, and restoring the temple complex to this ancient glory.

While directing the efforts here, I'd seen Zaanahstkrein fly by several times, practicing and getting fully used to his wings again without the power boost. More recently, I'd spotted him flying away from Riften, only to come back some time later… given his direction on flight, It seems like he's gotten involved with the group whose occupied that old fort in one of the hidden canyons. I'd made multiple survey flights to get to better know the area around Skuldafin.

It was during one of these surveys that I found the cave. Its entrance was fairly nondescript, being a simple hole in the mountainside behind a waterfall. Something about it drew me in though. I flew into the cave, and followed the path deeper inside. At the back of the cavern, there was a set of reliefs carved into the back wall. They seemed to be organized into two main parts, each seeming to display a prophecy.

On the left, there was an image of a strange winged creature, the sun eclipsed, _three _Kel, a bow and shield, both marked with runes for 'Sun', and the symbol for 'Dragonborn'. On the right, there were two Dragonborn symbols with tendrils wrapped around them, as well as a stack of books. Below these images, there were inscriptions:

'_Trial of the Sun: the Dragonborn shall travel beyond the bounds of Nirn to collect the Scrolls Three, and face the choice: allow Auriel's blessed face to shine down upon the world, or cloak the world in endless night. For either, the Dragonborn must wield the Bow of the Sun against the Corruptor's thrall'._

'_Trial of the Ages: In a realm of knowledge, and a land of fire and frost, The First faces the Last. Two souls, bound by fate across time. The bearer of the Forbidden memories watches over this duel, and will grant he who survives a powerful gift'._

"Hmph, it seems fate isn't going to leave Zaanahstkrein alone," I muttered, "_Krosis,_ my friend, you still have a long road ahead of you".

Just as I finished examining these panels, Kooriizstrun flew in behind me.

"Lokhunnonvul," said Kooriizstrun, "There you are! You flew off and… what this?"

"It appears to be a pair of prophecies," I said, "From what I'm reading here, Zaanahstkrein still has quite the lengthy journey ahead of him".

"What do you think they mean?" asked Kooriizstrun.

"_Krosis, _I have a few ideas, but Zaanahstkrein might be able to guess better. I believe I shall contact him to be sure".

I focused for a moment, at the mental connection opened.

"_Zaanahstkrein," _I thought, _"I have found something that might interest you"._

"_What is it?" _Zaanahstkrein replied.

"_I have found a pair of prophesies that seem to pertain to you," _I thought, _"one speaks of a choice: to cloak the world in shadows, or bathe it in light, and a battle against the Corruptor's thrall. The other states a conflict between the Last and the First under the eyes of the Bearer of the Forbidden'._

"_Hmm… I believe that the first one is already in motion. I encountered a vampire with unusual powers," _replied Zaanahastkrein, _"he attempted to convince me to join him. I told him no"._

"_I see," _I thought, _"what is your current course?"_

"_I'm heading towards Winterhold," _replied Zaanahstkrein, _"It seems that to know what I need to do to prevent darkness from consuming the world, I'll need to find a Moth Preist, someone who is trained in interpreting the Elder Scrolls"._

"_Yes… the inscriptions speak of you requiring three Kel," _I thought.

"_Well I've got mine, and Serana, someone who seems to wish to aid me, has a second… that only leaves me to find the third"._

"_I don't know that anyone has ever wielded three Kel at once," _I thought, _"in any case, I wish you luck on this endeavor. Feel free to speak to me whenever you wish for some additional input"._

With that, the connection closed, and Kooriizstrun and I flew back outside to continue overseeing the reconstruction efforts.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! I know it was kind of short, but that's how it worked out. Next time: Let's find that Moth Preist, shall we? See you then!


	80. Chapter 79: Prophet

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I inly own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 79: Prophet<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

After Lokhunnonvul contacted me about what he'd found, Lydia, Serana, and I continued up the road. Just as we were leaving Dayspring Canyon, a group of vampires attacked us, but we were able to fight them off. We passed through Shor's Stone, and continued down the mountain to eventually reach Windhelm. From there, we trekked west until we reached our turnoff. We started up the winding trail to Winterhold. We passed Fort Kastav, and crossed the summit of the pass, beginning the descent into Winterhold. As the town came into view, an assassin attacked us, but we defeated it easily… it seems that the Dark Brotherhood still lacked anything in the way of skilled members, or simply didn't realize how poorly they were doing with the task of killing me. No matter the case, we reached Winterhold without further incident. We stopped off at Sunder-the-Heart's inn to see if he knew anything about the Moth Priest. As we entered, he looked at us and smiled

"Hey," said Sunders-the-Heart, "good to see you again my friend. What brings you to Winterhold today?"

"In truth we're searching for someone who might have passed through here recently. Have you seen a Moth Priest pass this way?"

"Hmm," said Sunders-the-Heart, "yes, I believe I did. We visited the College, but then left town. To where, I don't know".

"Well, it's good to know we're on the right track," I said.

We left the inn, and headed across the bridge to the College. We headed up to the Arcaneum, where I was lucky enough to run into Colette, the Restoration master. Here, I fulfilled a promise I made to myself a long time ago: learning a stronger Healing Spell. We then headed over to speak with Urag, who was sitting in the corner.

"Ah, Arch Mage!" said Urag, "what can I do for you today?"

"I heard we had a distinguished visitor, a Moth Priest," I said, "I'm sorry I missed the chance to speak to him".

"True," said Urag, "though… what would you need to speak to a Moth Priest about?"

"That's… a long story," I said, "would you happen to know where the Moth Priest went?"

"Well, after pursuing the archives, I believe he said he was headed for Dragon Bridge," said Urag.

"Thank you," I said, "Maybe if I'm lucky, I can catch up with him".

Lydia, Serana and I left the College, and headed back down the road. As we left Serana, seemed surprised by the conversation, I'd just had.

"You're the Arch Mage?" asked Serana.

"I wear many hat," I replied, "I'm also Harbinger of the Companions".

As we went up the road, I decided we should take a detour to save time. We turned on to the high road over the summits of the northern range. We passed the side trails for Azura's Shrine and Mount Anthor, we hiked through the remnants of the camp outside of Alftand. We continued along the ridgeline, and hiked through narrow gap in the rocks of tops of the mountain. We then wound our way down the far slope, passing by Fort Fellhammer. Once past there, we slowly descended towards the marshes Hjaalmarch. We waded across, and eventually arrived at the Town of Dragon Bridge. In the town, I saw no signs of a Moth Priest… I decided to query the local guard to see if he knew anything.

"Pardon me," I said, "I heard there was a Moth Priest visiting Dragon Bridge. Is he still here?"

"Sorry no," said the Guard, "He set off on the road to the south across the Dragon Bridge just this morning on a carriage".

"Great… maybe if we hurry we can still catch him," I said.

We hurried south across the gorge of the Karth River, and followed the road, seeing if we could catch sight of the Moth Priest's carriage. We caught sight of it sooner than we expected: it was lying, overturned, on the side of the road.

'_Oh no,'_ I thought.

We hurried over to the overturned cart, and searched for any signs as to what had occurred. The answer came when I noticed one of the corpses was a vampire. I searched its pockets and found a note.

"The Moth Priest has been kidnapped!" I said, "He's been taken to Forbear's Holdout on the orders on someone called Malkus".

"Malkus… I know that name," said Serana, "He's one of father's trusted advisors".

"Do you have any idea where 'Forbear's Holdout' is?" I asked.

"No… but it can't be too far from here," said Serana.

"My Thane," said Lydia, "Look, a blood trail".

I looked where she had indicated, and saw that it was true.

"Hmph," I said, "Either someone's badly wounded, or they're a messy eater".

We followed the trail down the road, then down a side path, and finally to the entrance of a cave.

"This must be it," I said, "let's try and do this quietly".

We snuck into the cave, and let our eyes adjust before going too deep. We soon reached the main cavern, which was home to a subterranean ruin with a glowing blue barrier of some sort on its roof. I spotted some of the large black dogs the vampires preferred. I slowly drew my crossbow, aimed, took a deep breath, and fired. The bolt arced through the air and struck true. At the same time, Lydia and fired as well, striking a second of these dogs. We shifted our focus to the ruins across the cavern, and spotted someone patrolling the outer wall. We took aim at this patrol, and fired, knocking it to the ground. With no more targets in sight, we moved through the cavern, and approached the ruins. Through one of its doorways we spotted another of the vampire's thralls next to a large campfire. We fired again, taking this one out as well.

With the area clear for now, we entered the ruined structure and approached the barrier. Here we came across two vampires: Malkus, and an underling, as we could see that someone was inside the barrier: The Moth Priest! We took out both the vampires, and checked the area. It was clear but barrier was still in place.

"My Thane," said Lydia, "There's a slot here for something. It might be a round stone".

I searched our foes, and on Malkus' corpse was a stone that was glowing the same color as the barrier. I placed the stone into the slot, and watched the standing stones supporting the barrier lowered, causing the barrier to drop.

The Moth Priest stepped out, but something was wrong.

"My master is dead," said the Moth Priest, "but I must still fight".

"Be careful," said Serana, "He's enthralled! Knock him out!"

I let the Moth Priest charge at me, and dodged his untrained strike. I then spun around, and hit him with the flat of my blade. He was knocked to the ground, and seemed to be regaining his senses.

"I… I'm sorry for attacking you," said the Moth Priest, "that wasn't me!"

"I understand," I said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes… allow me to introduce myself," said the Moth Priest, "I am Dexion Evicus".

"An honor to meet you," I said, "I am Shouts-at-Sun, with the Dawnguard".

"The Dawnguard," said Dexion, "I have heard of them… an ancient order dedicated to fighting vampires, yes? Do you know what they wanted with me?"

"I think I do," I said, "They needed you for the same reason we do: to interpret an Elder Scroll".

"Indeed?" said Dexion, "I am interested then. Where could I find your order?"

"We're working out of the old fort in Dayspring canyon," I said, "near Stendarr's Beacon".

"I see," said Dexion, "I shall head there immediately".

We watched as Dexion headed back to Dragon Bridge to recover before heading out, and decided to stay in town for now to escort him when he was ready.

* * *

><p>AN: And ther we go! Next time: back to Fort Dawnguard! See you then!


	81. Chapter 80: Return to Fort Dawnguard

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also I thought of something: In this chapter, my group resembles a classic adventuring party set-up: Main attacker (Shouts-at-Sun), Secondary attacker (Lydia), Mage (Serana), Preist/Cleric/Healer (Dexion).

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scroll Series, Only my original characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 80: Return to Fort Dawnguard<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next day Dexion was ready to travel. We headed out south along the road, passing Fort Snowhawk as we climbed towards Cold Rock Pass. Along the way we encountered a thief.

"Hand over your money, and no one gets hurt," said the thief.

"I don't have time for this," I said.

"Don't you walk away from me!" said the thief.

The thief attacked, but stood no chance. We continued up the trail, passing a small campsite before entering the cave of Cold Rock Pass. The cave held nothing of interest to us, so we simply continued straight through to Whiterun Hold. We descended the south side of the pass, crossing some ancient ruins and then shortcutting across the open plains of Whiterun. As we were passing by a series of shallow lakes, we heard a roar. I turned my eyes to the sky and spotted the source: a _dovah_, and Elder dragon from its coloration. In banked towards us, and came in to attack.

"Dexion, get under cover!" I commanded.

I looked that dragon in the eyes, and didn't like what I saw there: madness. This dragon was completely out of its mind… likely from being resurrected improperly. It still had its knowledge of the _Thu'um_, though.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" Shouted the dragon

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted back.

Our harsh words crossed in mid-air. I dodged my foes frigid phrase, but the dragon couldn't do the same with my fiery rebuttal. At the same time, Lydia had pulled out her crossbow and was firing bolts as fast as she could manage, while Serana blasted away with her spells. The dragon landed, and began to stomp its way towards me. I charged it, angling slightly towards its right side. The dragon shifted and attempted to bite at me… just what I wanted. I switched to the left, and as I passed it, I grabbed onto its horn and swung myself up onto its head. I landed on the back of its neck, and lifted my sword for the final strike.

"_Krosis, dovah,_" I said, as I stabbed down.

The blade struck true, finishing my foe. I climbed off my foe, and readied for what I knew was coming. The dragon's flesh began to smolder, and then burned away completely as its soul poured into me. As the process completed, I noticed both Serana and Dexion were looking at me in shock.

"You… You're a Dragonborn," said Dexion.

"I am," I said, "_Zu'u Dovahkiin_".

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Serana.

"One, you didn't ask," I said, "two, I know how people react to the knowledge. It get tiring having people staring at you in awe all the time. Anyway, let's keep going: we've got a long journey ahead of us still".

Dexion seemed satisfied by this answer, but Serana still appeared troubled.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No," said Serana, "but I still remember hearing tales of the dragon's tyranny… and the cruelness of Miraak".

"I have heard of him," I said, "but I strive the do my best for the world as a whole. About a month before we met, Serana, I fought Alduin. I battled him on the plains of Sovengarde. I fought him in a fair match, and even got him to treat me with respect. I have no plans to follow the paths of any tyrants of the past, and work for a better future for all".

We continued across the plains, and soon reached the main road. We arrived at the junction of paths on the banks of the White River, where we were faced with a choice: continue along the main paths, heading along the north and east slopes of _Monahven_, passing through Ivarstead, or head along the west and south slopes, passing through Riverwood on the way to the less traveled southern road. It was a difficult choice: on the main road, we'd encounter more travelers, and have greater chances of running into someone looking to kidnap Dexion. On the other hand, the south road was less traveled, and therefore less maintained… and guarded. We decided to take the southern route.

We turned down the road to the south, and wound our way up the mountain. Along the way, we were attack by a couple of wolves, but they were a non issue. Soon we reached Riverwood. The town was the same as when I first passed through it after the escape from Helgen, with one exception: the Sleeping Giant appeared much more popular than before. We continued up the slope, passing the Guardian Stones before arriving at the gates of Helgen. We stepped into the ruins of the town, and started for the far side.

"What happened here?" asked Serana quietly.

"Alduin," I answered, "He came to this town for me. He wanted to kill me before I could be the chance to become a threat to him. He destroyed this town because I was here".

No one knew how to reply to that. We continued south out of Helgen, and the turned east onto the southern road, which connected Riften to Falkreath. Not far along the road we faced what appeared to be the aftermath of a battle between the Vigilants of Stendarr and some vampires, with the Vigilants being the victors… that is until I caught a glance at the 'Vigilants' eyes: they were vampires in disguise, using this cover to attack travelers. Luckily for us, despite their cunning plan, in combat they were much less skilled. Once we fought them off, the road was quiet for some time, our only encounters being with a Dunmer out hunting with her dog, and a courier.

"Mr. Shouts-at-Sun?" asked the courier

"Yes," I said.

"Message for you," said the courier.

He dug in his pack, handed me the letter and then ran off. I opened the letter immediately.

'_Shouts-at-Sun,_

_You are doing well, moving closer to your next goal needed to complete your destiny. To aid you further, I would suggest searching for the word of power at Arcwind Point. Good luck, my Champion. _

_Your supporters, M & A.'_

I stored the letter away for further consideration, and we continued on our way. Eventually, the road led us to The Rift. For a while longer, our journey was peaceful, as we passed along the shores of a quiet lake, and then around Riften. As we were approaching the bridge which would take us onto the road towards the Morrowind border, we faced an unexpected and rather strange ambush: three vampire, two bandits, and one random Wood Elf attacked us. We focused carefully, and methodically took them out. Once the path was clear, we crossed the bridge and entered Dayspring Canyon. We hiked up the snowy trail to Fort Dawnguard, and headed inside. There, Isran was waiting for us.

"You're back," said Isran.

"We are," I said, "We have brought Dexion, the Moth Priest".

"Good," said Isran, turning to Dexion, "how much time will you need before you are ready to examine our Elder Scroll?"

"Give me a day or two to prepare," said Dexion.

"Fine, but don't take too long," said Isran, "Who knows what our foes are preparing".

"Alright," I said, "that will give me some time to look into some rumors I heard of".

"Fine," said Isran, "good luck with your search".

"Serana," I said, "Would you rather wait here or come along on this little trip?"

"Hmm, between traipsing around the land more and enjoying the _amazing _hospitality of this place?" said Serana sarcastically, "I think I'll come with you".

I nodded in reply, and together our trio set out again.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, Arcwind Point! See you then!


	82. Chapter 81: Arcwind Point

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I have to say, the second conversation with Foslenvith was completely unplanned. It was a spontaneous idea, but I like how it came out.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 81: Arcwind Point<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

As we set out for Arcwind point, I realized one minor issue: the letter hadn't contained information how to get there. However, I discovered I didn't need directions: I remembered where it was, from when I'd been there many years ago.

_Odus strunmah on the southern border of the Rift passed beneath my wings. I came in low, passing just over the summit of the mountains. On the far side, the valley spread out below. To the east, a small burial pit to the west, a grand shrine composed of two arches forming a skeletal dome. Near that, there were two trails leading up the sides of the valley, one to a small structure and the other to a word wall. On the trail with the structure, there was also a tower looking out over the lands beyond the valley. I noted the movements of the mortals below, continuing the build this new temple in honor of their lord Alduin. Meyye, every last one of them. I spotted Foslenvith, the Dovah Alduin had chosen to oversee the construction. I thought I knew him once, thought he would be an ally of ours, but he chose Alduin. I changed course and flew back over the ridge, planning to take a lengthy course back to Highpass to shake any potential pursuers. All in all, this reconnaissance had gone well, and I could easily use what I'd seen to our benefit. However, we still needed more information before we could actively move against Alduin._

I emerged from my reverie, my newly remembered knowledge fresh in my mind.

"I know where we need to go," I said, "Arcwind point is west of Autumnwatch Tower, and high in the Jerral Mountains".

"How do you know that?" asked Serana.

"I've been there before a long time ago," I said.

We left Dayspring Canyon, and headed up the road towards Riften. We detoured around the city, and continued down the road. The road was quiet today, with only the occasional courier or mercenary hurrying to their destinations. We passed the canyon that was home to Autumnwatch Tower, and began searching the slopes to the south for a path to climb higher. As we went along, I spotted some familiar peaks: the same ones from my memories! I found an easy slope near the base of these peaks, and we began to wind higher. The unmarked, utterly disused trail climbed higher, and soon we were coming to the summit of the pass. Something seemed off as we reached the summit, so I gripped the hilt of my sword firmly, ready to draw at a moment's notice. It was good that I was ready, as when we cross the summit, a dragon nearly knocked me to the ground. I quickly regained my balance and spun around to battle to dragon. I wasn't remotely surprised to see who it was: Foslenvith, still guarding the place his master sent him so long ago.

"_Jorre!_" roared Foslenvith, "_Hin_ _dinok meyz!_"

"_Nid, Foslenvith,_" I replied, "_Hin drog loost mahlaan wah dii suleyk"._

"_Vomindoraan!_" roared Foslenvith, though I heard a note of hope in his voice, "_Drog Alduin los unslaad!_"

"_Dii rot faal vahzen,_" I said, "_hin kein los oblaan_".

"_Nok!_" roared Foslenvith, "_Dir, Siigonis!"_

Foslenvith moved to attack, but I moved first.

"_Krii… Lun!_" I Shouted.

My harsh words lashed out, weakening my foe. Foslenvith flew past, strafing us with Frost Breath before heading for the valley below. We followed him and saw that the Draugr protectors of this place had awoken… and were attacking Foslenvith.

'_Huh, that's unexpected,'_ I thought.

I drew my crossbow, and started shooting at Foslenvith, uncertain if the bolts were even getting through. I broke this attack of when I heard something coming up the slope behind us. I spun around just in time to see a group of draugr coming to attack us. Lydia, Serana, and I fought them off, and then hurried down the slope to where Foslenvith was. He'd managed to fight off the undead that'd attacked him by this point, but didn't seem to be in very good shape. He was breathing heavily, and was badly wounded. Is I approached, my mind slipped into 'dragon mode' again.

"What… what have you done?" growled Foslenvith, "Why do these thralls disobey?"

"I have done nothing to them directly," I said, "unless… Skuldafin. We captured Skuldafin! Though that doesn't explain why the draugr are still hostile to me".

"They will only obey a _Dovah,_" said Foslenvith, "there is still the question: who are you?"

"_Zu'u _Zaanahstkrein_,_" I replied, "_faal Dovahkiin"._

"I see," said Foslenvith, "It seems whatever you were planning worked out then".

"You heard of my plans?" I asked.

"Only that you were planning something, Zaanahstkrein," said Foslenvith, "But that no longer matters. What's done is done, and it seems I am as well".

"Do you regret it?" I asked, "Following Alduin?"

"I do now," said Foslenvith, "I was an impressionable fool to side with him. Look where it's gotten me: taken from the skies by the very draugr I played a role in creating. Left lying in the snow, my life slowly ebbing away".

"I can offer you a way to continue to be, in a manner," I said, "join your power with mine, and your soul will continue to exist within my mind. Every _Dovah _I have fought, be they foe or friend turned foe, is there".

"Thank you, Zaanahstkrein," said Foslenvith, "I accept your offer".

I nodded, and laid my hand of Foslenvith's snout. I watched as his flesh burned away, and his soul poured into me. As this process completed, I noticed that Serana was looking at me in shock again.

"D-Did you know that dragon?" asked Serana.

"I did, a long time ago," I said sadly, "before Alduin started his war, I counted Foslenvith as a friend. But, as wars are wont to do, we found ourselves on opposite sides".

We headed up the path to the word wall, and I examined it carefully.

"_Lungerd wahlaan quethsegol ahmulii vahkurt, Thorgrima, deinmaar do sahqon yolos, arhk drog do Lah,_" I read, "Lungerd raised this stone in memory of her husband, Thorgima, keeper of the crimson flame, and lord of Magicka".

I felt the new knowledge pour into my mind, and settle into place.

'_Lah, Magicka, Drain Vitality,'_ I thought.

I then placed a portion of my power towards learning to use this word.

With my task complete, we climbed back over the ridge, and started back towards Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time. Dexion reads an Elder Scroll! See you then!


	83. Chapter 82: Reading with Dexion

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original Ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 82: Reading with Dexion<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The trip back to Fort Dawnguard was free of any difficulties. Once back at the Fort, we went inside and found Dexion waiting for us with the Scroll.

"Ah, you've returned," said Dexion.

"Yes," I said, "Are your preparations complete?"

"They are," said Dexion, "just tell me when you wish to hear what in contains".

"We're ready now," I said.

"Alright, I'm opening the scroll," said Dexion.

He opened the latch on the case, and unfurled the scroll. I felt a tingle of power as the Elder Scroll unfurled, but focused on what Dexion was saying.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow," said Dexion, "I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!"

_'Auriel's Bow… Auriel: an old name for Akatosh, Auriel was the sun god of the Falmer, back before they became what they are now,' _I thought.

"Now a voice whispers," continued Dexion, "saying 'Among the night's children a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day shall be as one'".

_'That doesn't sound good, especially since in describe the here and now,'_ I thought.

"The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort," continued Dexion, "But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there's more to the prophecy, recorded in other Scrolls".

_'Other Scrolls!? I need to find nore of these things?'_ I thought.

"Yes, I see them now… one contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potentcy of ancient blood," continued Dexion, "My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other Scrolls. I must rest now. The reading has made me weary".

"Come on old man," said Isran, "you should get some rest".

Isran then guided Dexion away, leaving Serana, Lydia, and I to talk.

"Well that was informative," I said, "Now we know we have to find one more Elder Scroll".

"One?" asked Serana, "you already know where one of the Scrolls we need is?"

"Exactly," I said, "I have it right here".

I opened my pack, and pulled out my Elder Scroll.

"Based off what Dexion said," I explained, "This has to be the one 'containing the ancient secrets of dragons'".

"Are you sure of that?" asked Serana.

"Definitely," I said, "I've read it, albeit under different conditions… which is to say I read it while standing in a tear in space-time".

Serana just replied with a disbelieving expression.

"It's a long story," I said, "Anyway do you have any ideas where we can find the scroll that 'speaks of the potency of ancient blood'?"

"Maybe but hearing the prophecy just now stirred up some old feelings," said Serana, "I'm certain now: my father sees me as nothing more than a tool, a means to his end".

"I know how you feel," I said, "a woman called Delphine wanted me to help her rebuild the Blades… you might know them as the Dragonguard. She stole an artifact to get my attention, and had me spy for her to find information. She then tried to convince me to kill the dragon Paarthurnax for her".

"Paarthurnax," said Serana, "You mean Alduin's brother?"

"The very same," I said, "however, near the end of the ancient Dragon War, Paarthurnax had a change of heart, decided to help mortalkind by teaching them the way of the voice. Since then, he's live atop the Throat of the World, watching over the Time-Wound. Delphine refused to see that people no matter what they are, can change. She felt that just because Paarthurnax did things thousands of years ago, he deserves to be killed for that".

"I see," said Serana, "I any case, I believe my mother Valerica, might know where the Scroll we need is, in fact she might even have it with her!"

"That's great! Where can we find her?" I asked.

"That's the problem: I don't know," said Serana, "from what I could find out while at Castle Volkihar, father couldn't find her, despite searching all of Skyrim".

"Do you have any clues at all to her possible location?" I asked.

"Well, there is one thing," said Serana, "Before she vanished, she implied she would be in the last place Harkon would think to look".

"The last place he would look," I said, "Maybe… somewhere _inside _the castle!"

"Actually, that makes sense," said Serana, "mother maintained a garden in the castle courtyard, and father hated going there, so it became a sanctuary of sorts for us".

"Then it seems we've got a destination," I said, "Though… I doubt they'll let us in the front door after my last visit".

"True," said Serana with a smile, "but there's another way in: the castle's main docks are around the side of the island. We never really used them that much, but there should be way into the undercroft from there, and from there to the courtyard".

"Well then, let's head out," I said, "the faster we get there, the better chance we have of finding Valerica before Harkon".

We left Fort Dawnguard, and passed Riften. From there, we headed cross country until we reached the switch-backing trail down from the plateau that is the Rift. Once we reached the bottom of the slope, we joined the main road, and then climbed up to Whiterun. Here we paused for supplies, stocking up on potions and other goods. While resting briefly in Breezehome, Lydia came to a decision.

"My Thane," said Lydia, "It's been quite an adventure following you around, but… I need a rest".

"That's no problem," I said, "We have had quite a wild adventure so far. In any case, I have a feeling that this adventure might involve heading somewhere you might be unable to follow".

"You don't mind?" asked Lydia.

"Of course I don't mind!" I said, "Everyone deserves a break when they need it. Enjoy you time off, Lydia".

"Thank you, my Thane," said Lydia.

With that, Serana and I set out again, heading for Castle Volkihar.

* * *

><p>AN: And the we go! Next time: To the Castle! See you then!


	84. Chapter 83: The Hidden Wing

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 83: The Hidden Wing<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Serana and I left Whiterun, and headed north across the plains. After some time, we reached to mountains and climbed an ancient trail through a pass. As we reached the summit, I realized just how old this path was: we'd reached Labyrithian. We descended the north slope; and moved through the ruins, fighting off frost trolls as we went. Eventually we exited the ruins, and then crossed the increasingly marshy ground to reach Morthal. Beyond there, we entered the estuaries, and then arrived at the mouth of the Karth River. We passed by the road to Solitude, and climbed over the northern mountains to arrive at the shores of the Sea of Ghosts. Once we'd arrived at the shore, we headed west to find the jetty. The two of us climbed into the boat, and paddled across the frigid sea to the shores outside Castle Volkihar.

We started towards the castle, but instead of crossing the bridge, we scrambled over the rocks to circle around the side of the castle. Soon enough, we'd reached the docks, which were occupied by skeletons… possibly the castle's occupants used them as dockworkers in the past. In any case, with nothing else to do, they'd taken up arms and were defending their home. We fought our way though them, and entered the Undercroft. Just inside, we turned a couple corners and arrived at a cistern. Here, we faced off against some Death Hounds and an emaciated vampire.

"Be careful," said Serana, "that one's gone feral!"

We fought them off, and then I paused to speak with Serana.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A feral vampire," said Serana, "Someone who angered my Father, and was locked down here as punishment. Without proper blood to drink, they slowly go mad… becoming what we just saw".

I had no response that could properly convey how horrendous I felt this action was. We continued to a raised area looking out over an oubliette. I pulled the switch in this area, which lower half the bridge and allowed us access to the oubliette. We headed down and crossed the lowered section of the bridge to reach a crossroads.

"Hmm, which way to go," I muttered.

"We should go left," said Serana, "the right passage if full of nothing but traps".

"Ah, thanks for telling me," I said.

We moved down the south tunnel, careful maneuvering between spiked chains. In the room at the end, we fought off some Death Hounds and then climbed up the stairs to the second lever before we could reach the lever we had to fight off a nest of frostbite spiders. Once the area was clear, I pulled this lever, lowering the second half of the bridge. We then returned the way we'd come, and crossed the bridge's second half to reach the exit to the courtyard.

The courtyard as desolate, there was no other word for it. the trees were gnarled, the gardens overgrown with brambles, the doors leading into the castle itself had been sealed off, and the sculpture in the center seemed incorrect somehow.

"What happened to this place?" said Serana, "I looks like father just seal the place off, left it to rot".

"On the plus side," I said, "At least we won't have to worry about getting attacked. If he's locked this place off from the outside world, then we've got the place to ourselves".

"True, but I remember this place when it was in its prime," said Serana, "I used to love taking evening walks here. Now look at it: even the moon dial's broken!"

"Is that what this sculpture is?" I said, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's out of alignment, and three of the symbols are missing," said Serana, "Strange… these things would be very difficult to remove".

"Is that right?" I said, "Maybe it's a clue. I someone went to the trouble of prying the symbols from their slots, there must be a reason".

I searched around the edges of the courtyard, and soon came upon a moonstone and metalwork disc. It looked similar to the ones set into the moondial. I continued my search, and came upon two more similar discs. I stepped back over to the moondial, and examined the sequence, then placed the discs into their proper slots. As I placed the third disc, the dial aligned and a staircase opened open the center.

"Very clever mother," muttered Serana.

We descended the stairs, and entered this hidden passage. The first chamber seemed to be a kitchen, which quickly led us into a dining hall. Here the skeletons of the former diners, came after us, but we took them out quickly. We moved on to the next area, where a gargoyle tried and failed to surprise attack us. We moved up a staircase at the end of the room to arrive at the next chamber. This pattern of continued for a while, as we passed through this forgotten wing of the castle. We went through a large a large vaulted chamber, a chapel filled with dust, eventually reaching a stonemason's workshop… filled with gargoyles. One by one, they came to life. We were badly outnumbered. If we had any hope of making it out of this chamber, I needed to tap into the powers Akatosh a granted me.

"Serana," I said, "I'm going to do something a bit odd. I need you to stay calm".

"I've seen a lot," said Serana, "I think I can handle whatever you're plaaning on doing".

"We'll see," I said.

I concentrated, and reached for the more wild portion of my power, and felt the change overtake me as I tuned into a weredragon. I roared at my foes, and began my assault. I struck at the gargoyles with my claws, used my powerful wings to boost my jump towards the ceiling and unleashed my _thu'um_ at the top of the jump

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted.

The flame came out in a continuous stream, roasting my foes as I passed above them. As I came down again, I stomped the nearest gargoyles. As those around me tried to swarm me, I quickly spread my wings, buffeting my foes away. Meanwhile, Serana was busy blasting all the gargoyles in range with her powerful spells, helping thin the horde. Eventually, the area was cleared, and I transformed back to my normal self.

"Alright," said Serana, "I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that. What Daedra did you forge a contract with to gain that form?"

"It wasn't a Daedra who granted me this power, but an Aedra," I said.

"Hmm… I see," said Serana, "I don't see another way out of here. What do you think?"

"I betting on another secret passage," I said, "Let's look around".

We split up briefly to search the chamber, and as I looked around, I was drawn to the fireplace in the back. On either side of it, there was a candle bracket. I noticed that one of these candle bracket appear to be loose.

_'Really, could it be so simple?'_ I thought.

I grabbed the candle bracket, and turned it. Behind the wall, I heard something click. The fireplace then slid open revealing a hidden tunnel. Serana hurried over to join me again, and together we entered the passage. This led us further up, and soon enough the passage open up to a mage's chambers. To one side, there was a small library, in another corner, there was an alchemy lab. Finally, in the center of the chamber there was an altar of some sort. The very air seemed to ripple with energy.

"This… this has to be it!" said Serana, "Mother laboratory!"

"That good, but she doesn't appear to be here," I said.

"No, she's not," said Serana, "but this place had to have been so well protected for a reason. Maybe she's left a clue here… something that will lead us where we need to go".

"Good idea," I said, "let's check the area".

We searched the chamber, finding plenty of alchemy ingredients, as well as some soul gems, but no clues… until, that is, we checked the library. Amongst the various books, we found a small journal, bound in red leather. As soon as I pulled it from the shelf, Serana grabbed it away in excitement.

"Yes, it's my mother's journal!" said Serana, "she's written exactly what we need to know!"

"That's great, but where is she?" I asked.

"Ah, yes," said Serana, "according to what she's written here, she's… oh my".

"What is it?" I asked.

"She opened a portal to the Soul Cairn," said Serana.

"Soul Cairn?" I asked, "I can't say I've heard of it".

"It's a plane of Oblivion," said Serana, "From what my mother believed, it was where the contents of soul gems went after the soul gem is used".

"Hmm," I said, "that's… interesting. Where is the portal?"

"We're standing right next to it," said Serana, "according to her notes, to open the portal, we need some finely ground bone meal, a dash of soul gem shards, some purified void salts, and… her own blood".

"Well, I'm guessing she'd keep the ingredients to open the portal nearby, right?" I said.

"Yes, but we lack the final ingredient," said Serana, "I doubt she kept a vial of her blood sitting around here".

"Do you think the portal would accept your blood instead?" I asked.

"That might work," said Serana, "I hope so at least".

I searched the chamber, finding the bone meal on a table with a skeleton, the soul gem shards near the enchanting altar, and the void salts on a shelf at the north end of the room. I gave these ingredients to Serana, who placed them in a bowl above the circle on the floor, mixing them together carefully. She then picked up a nearby dagger and held it near her opposite palm. She readied herself, and then cut her palm, allowing her blood the run into the bowl. Suddenly, the magic in the air intensified into a maelstrom, and the circle on the floor warp, opening up into a purple portal, while the stones of the floor became a staircase.

"It seems to have worked," I said.

"I guess so," said Serana, "go ahead and enter".

I nodded, and tried to enter to portal, as I touched it, it lashed out with tendril like those of Alduin's soul-snaring fog. I stepped back quickly, and the tendril retreated.

"Well, that didn't seem right," I said.

"Unfortunately, it probably _was _right," said Serana, "The lords of the Soul Cairn were likely trying to claim your soul as a toll to enter their realm".

"I'd rather they didn't," I said, "Is there any way to enter the portal without being destroyed?"

"Maybe," said Serana, "I can think to two options: you could allow me to make you a vampire, as they aren't considered for the toll. Your other option is to allow me to partially soul trap you. Essentially, you're paying your way without losing everything. The downside of this is that you'll be weakened while in the Soul Cairn. It shouldn't affect you outside the Soul Cairn, though".

I briefly considered my options, and then came to a decision.

"Soul Trap me," I said, "I have no idea what might happen if I try to become a vampire".

"Alright," said Serana, pulling out a black soul gem, "Hold still for a moment…"

Serana cast her spell, and I felt a portion of myself sucked out of my body, and into the soul gem. Serana then tossed the gem into the portal, where it vanished a moment later.

"Well, that felt weird," I said, "shall we try entering the portal again?"

We descended the steps, and entered to portal, passing through into the Soul Cairn.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, the Soul Cairn. See you then!


	85. Chapter 84: The Soul Cairn

A/N: and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scrolls series.

* * *

><p>Chapter 84: The Soul Cairn<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Serana and I emerged from the far side of the portal, and descended the stairs into the permanent gloom to the Soul Cairn. As we reached the ground, the oppressive weight of land fell upon me. I focused my mind, and readied myself for whatever horrors would be found here. We started north along the path, passing those souls who had been trapped here. We soon came upon one of this realm's structures, carved from stone as black as the night. In design, this building looked like a chapel. Inside, I discovered a treasure chest, as well as a single sheet of paper lying next to it. I collected the paper, and read what it said.

'In the end, seventy-six cliffracers were slaughtered', read the first sentence on the page.

"What have you found?" asked Serana

"I looks like a page from a book," I said, "Though… it sounds familiar, like a story a friend of mine once told me".

"Oh?" said Serana.

"Yes, something about Jiub the Eradicator, who supposedly slew the cliffracers of Morrowind. Then again, the story could of all been a joke, laughing off a hazard from his own adventures".

I placed the page in my pack for safekeeping, and we moved further up the path to reach another structure. Here, we met the defenders of this realm: undead creature, stained black by the power of the realm. We fought them off, and in the structure, we found another page in the same handwriting as the first. I stored this one as well, and we moved on again. Soon, we came upon another spirit trapped here, though this one was a bit more talkative.

"Arvak? Arvak, where are you?" said the spirit.

"Hey, who's Arvak?" I asked.

"My horse," said the spirit, "we were attack and brought to this place. I told him to run, and he's been running ever since. I need to get him free!"

"How can I help?" I asked.

"His spirit is bound to this place by his skull," said the spirit, "If you recover it, he could be free!"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," I said.

At that, the spirit vanished, still calling for Arvak. We continued on our way, soon coming to a wall separating this part of the Soul Cairn from the rest. To the east of the trail, we came upon a small shrine, which contained another of the pages. After this, we checked to the west of the main path, where a gatehouse awaited. Such a structure could guard a prison of sorts, so we decided to check to see if Valecia was there. As we passed through the gatehouse, fighting off more of the undead defenders of the realm as we went. We didn't find Valecia, only another page, as well as what looked like a giant soul gem hovering in mid air. As we approached this crystal, I felt a drain on strength. I quickly moved away from the crystal, and the drain vanished.

We returned to the main path, and climbed the stair to pass the wall. as we were passing through a small structure on the path, a strange ghostly horse galloped past, heading off into the distance.

"I guess that must be Arvak," I said.

We continued along soon arriving at a structure that Arvak had stopped in front of. We approached the structure, and found another page just beyond a locked gate. We went back to the main road, and continued north to the massive citadel at the top of the hill. There we found a woman behind a barrier, which was also blocking access to the citadel. Serana quickly confirmed for me that this was the person we were looking for.

"Mother! We've found you!" said Serana.

"Serana, don't tell me… Harkon's found a way to decrypt the prophecy without the Elder Scrolls?" said Valercia.

"No, but we need the Scroll to stop Harkon," said Serana.

"We… who is this you have brought with you?" said Valercia, "you, come speak with me?"

I stepped closer, and turned to speak with Valercia.

"Now then," said Valercia, "what do you want with my daughter?"

"Harkon was looking for her in Dimhollow Crypt," I said, "the order I represent saw this and I went to investigate their actions. That's when I met Serana. I do not support Harkon in any way".

"Ah so you're a vampire hunter?" said Valercia, "then why do you care about my daughter. Isn't she just another beast to you?"

"No, she is not," I said, "To me Serana is a young woman with a sharp wit. I know that not all vampires a monsters. In my memory, I've seen things far worse than people with odd meal choices".

"What do you mean?" said Valercia.

"_Tiid bo amatiiv_," I said, "Time flows ever onwards. You see, I am the _Dovahkiin_. I waited through the years for Alduin's, return, waited lifetime after lifetime, I o not care whether you are a vampire, werewolf, or daedra wearing a illusory form. Serana asked for my aid, and I am glad to provide it".

"I… see," said Valercia, "The Elder Scroll is here, behind the barrier. In essence, the Scroll states that 'the essence of the Daughter of Coldharbor will blind the Eye of the Dragon".

"The 'Eye of the Dragon' refers to the sun, I know that," I said, "but what's the 'Daughter of Coldharbor?'".

"It refers to an ancient ritual to Lord Molag Bal," said Valercia, "On his summoning day, women are offered up to him. Those that survive this ritual emerge as pure-blooded vampires".

"Ah, how do we go about bringing down the barrier?"

"You need to head for the larger towers in the surrounding area," said Valercia, "there, you will find the gatekeepers of this citadel. If you defeat all three of them, the barrier should drop".

"Alright, we'll get right to it," I said.

"Be careful, though," said Valercia, "as you defeat the keepers, you will likely draw the attention of Durnehviir, one of the Ideal Masters strongest minions".

"Durnehviir… _Dur-Neh-Viir_," I said, "Litterally, Curse-Never-Dying, not exactly a cheery name, but there are a couple of issues.

"What are those?" asked Serana.

"One, I've never heard of Durnehviir, It's not a name from my memory, it's possible it's not his original name," I said the second thing about the name: its meaning. You could take the name Durnehviir to mean either 'The Eternal Curse', or 'The Eterally Cursed'. It's possible that he chose this name for himself, to represent his place here, both a curse upon his foes, and cursed to never be free".

"You'd have to ask Durnehviir about that" said Valercia, "But he's not much for conversation".

"Who knows," I said, "In any case, we'll focus of defeating these keepers for now".

With that Serana and I set out to find the first keeper.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we can hopefully get to the encounter with Durnehviir. See you then!


	86. Chapter 85: Durnehviir

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 85: Durnehviir<p>

Serana and I headed down the path, coming across another page in a building to the side of the citadel, which also seemed to contain a word wall… or at least the shattered remnants of one. We continued down the path, reaching another structure with one of those life-draining crystals hovering above it. Inside this structure, we found yet another page. Further along, we climbed over a set of battlements to an area where the road formed a ring. On the far side of the area, I could see one of the towers we were looking for. We started along the road towards this tower, but as we reached the first of several gatehouses long the path, I paused as I felt something… calling to me to the north. We changed course to enter the structure along this path, a perfectly square structure, with a single winding corridor connecting each room. As we passed through the area, more of the realms defenders attacked us, but we pushed past them. at the end of the passage, there as a strange object on the floor, with symbols similar to those around the portal we used to enter the Soul Cairn. I experimentally stepped onto the object, and for a moment everything went black, only to fade back in a moment later. However, instead of being inside, I was now on the roof. A moment later Serana appeared on the roof as well.

"Hmm, some sort of teleporter," I said.

We moved across the roof, as I saw where I was being pulled towards: a treasure chest, sitting directly under one of the life draining crystals. I motioned for Serana to stop, readied myself, and ran towards the chest. I kicked the lid open, and quickly scooped out the contents before running back to where I'd started. Once there, I sorted through the items I'd grabbed. Among these items, I found an odd soul gem, glowing silver from the spirit trapped within. I looked closer, and saw a dragon inside. More than that, I recognized it… how couldn't I, it _was_ me after all. I picked up the crystal containing this fragment of my soul, and watched as the gem faded to black as this portion of my soul poured back into me. As it did, the oppressive feeling of the Soul Cairn faded into the background.

"Ah, that feels much better," I said.

"What did you just do?" asked Serana.

"I found my soul fragment," I said, "I'm glad to be in one piece again".

We descended from this structure, and headed for the first tower. We entered the courtyard at the tower's base, and sitting there in the throne was the first keeper. It was a larger version of the creatures we'd been fighting throughout the Soul Cairn, clad in stained dragonplate armor. As we entered it's domain, it rose from its throne to attack us. With my sword and Serana's magic, we took it out without too much difficulty. As it fell to the ground, it crumbled into a pile of black powder, not even leaving a trace of its armor or weapons. At the same time, the energy flowing from the top of the tower cut off, weakening the barrier to our goal.

We returned to the central path of the Soul Cairn, and then followed the trail heading east. The path wound along, entering a shriveled, blackened forest. We continued past the dead trees, and emerged in front of the throne of another keeper. Like the first, it attacked us wordlessly, and was dispatched as well, cutting off the second layer of the barrier. We continued north, finding another page from the book in a small building to the left of the path, and then arrived at a campsite occupied by a ghostly Dunmer muttering in a gravelly voice.

"…A great battle between light and darkness? No, that doesn't sound right," said the ghost.

"Excuse me," I said, "What are you talking about?"

"My book," said the ghost, "I was working on it when I ended up here. I'm sure you know of my first work?"

"I don't know," I said, "Who are you?"

"I am Jiub," he said, "Sometimes called Saint Jiub or Jiub the Eradicator, great hero of Morrowind".

"Oh yes," I said, "I friend of mine told me that story… the one who, according to legend, drove the Ciff Racers from Morrowind".

"Hmph, good to see some remember my grand tale," said Jiub, "especially since I've been trapped in this prison for so long".

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"A pair of Dremora burst into my home while I was working on my second book of the 26 part epic of my adventures. They cast a strange spell on me, and the next thing I knew, I was here".

"You mean the Soul Cairn?" I said.

"The what?" asked Jiub.

"The Soul Cairn, that's where you are," I said, "this is the place soul-trap victims end up when their soul gem is used".

"You mean to say I'm… dead!?" said Jiub.

"Correct," I said, "My apologies. Is there anything I could do to aid you?"

"There's one thing: then I arrived here, I lost the pages of my manuscript," said Jiud, "If you could find them for me, I could finish the second volume of my book. You could then take it with you when you leave this wretched place, and spread word of my exploits to the world".

"I agree," I said, "In fact, I already found several pages!"

"Let me see those… yes, that's right," said Jiub, "Well these help, but we're still two pages short".

"Then I guess I'll have to look for them," I said.

With that, we left Jiub's camp and continued towards the third tower. As the trail wound its way north, Arvak crossed our path again, this time stopping in front of us before running off towards a small shrine-like structure. It almost seemed like Arvak was leading us somewhere. On this hunch, Serana and I pursued the strange horse, and arrived at the shrine. There, on the altar, was a horse's skull surrounded by enemies. When we tried to enter the shrine, these misty monsters turned their sights on us and attacked. Luckily these seemed to be weaker than the skeletal warriors we'd fought earlier. Once the area was clear, I grabbed the skull. Almost immediately, Arvak's rider appeared nearby. He seemed quite pleased.

"You found it!" said the ghost, "now Arvak can be free of this place!"

"How?" I asked.

"Keep the skull with you, and Arvak will never be far away," said the ghost, "Here, let me teach you how to call him… he's such a good horse".

With that, the ghost vanished, leaving me briefly confused as to whether he'd taken the time to teach me anything. However, I realized I'd spontaneously learned a new spell, of the conjuration school.

_'Really, can't I have a normal adventure for once?'_ I thought.

We continued north after this, arriving at an altar that was home to another page from Jiub's book, as well as a spell tome. As soon as I picked up the spell tome, more of the mistmen ambushed us. once they were defeated, we continued north to the third and final tower, which was floating high above the ashen soil of the realm. This presented a small issue.

_'I could transform and fly up there, but I don't know how that might affect my other, stronger transformations which I may need to battle Durnehviir,' _I thought, _'I better play it safe. There has to be some other way up there"._

We entered the structure below the floating tower, and after clearing the area of threats, we found a teleporter similar to the one we'd previously used. We hopped onto the pad, and were warped to the base of the stairs of the upper tower. We climbed the stairs carefully as the wind howled past us. We soon found ourselves at the tower's summit, where the last keeper awaited. It swiftly drew its bow, and fired a shot which barely missed us. I rushed in with my sword at the ready, and swiftly ended the battle. With this decisive blow, the barrier fell, and it was time to return to Valerica.

We found another teleporter pad at the top of the tower which took us back to the ground. From there we headed west for Valerica's prison, finding another page of Jiub's book in a chapel-like structure along the way. We soon arrived back at the entrance, where Valerica was waiting for us.

"Good work," said Valerica, "follow me, the Elder Scroll is inside".

"Alright," I said.

"We must move quickly," said Valerica, "Durnehviir will likely be here soon".

We followed Valerica, entering a large courtyard. As we started across, I heard the familiar sound of wings, followed by a roar. Durnehviir had arrived. This _dovah_ certainly seemed powerful, but its coloration said something else: Durnehviir was grey. Not the normal, natural grey like a cloudy sky, but rather a lifeless, flat shade, as if all the color had been sapped from him.

"_Drem yol lok, Durnehviir_," I said, "my apologies for disturbing you but we need the Elder Scroll".

"_Faal kel?_" replied, "I shall never allow you to have it… unless you can defeat me!"

"I see," I said, "Serana, Valerica, stand back. I'm going to need a bit of space for this".

I handed them my pack, and watched as Serana and Valerica took a few steps back to the entrance corridor. I focused, and spoke the words.

"_Staadnau hin suleyk Dovahkiin,_ I recited,"_arhk fundein faal viing do hin sil, arhk tiid fen kos unslaad!_"

The power of my words washed over me, and once more I became Zaanahstkrein. I took flight, coming up to be level with Durnehviir. The battle was on.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted as an opening volley.

Durnehviir tried to dodge, but still was caught in the fiery stream. He then prepared to counter.

"_Haas… Lah… Gaan!_" Shouted Durnehviir.

I quickly tucked my wing, dodging under this _Thu'um_. I followed up with one of my own.

"_Wuld… Nah… Kest!_" I Shouted.

My words carried me forwards, ramming right into Durnehviir and knocking him off balance. As my dash ended, I spun around to deliver the decisive blow.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted again, this time concentrating it into an explosive fireball like I remembered other _dovah _doing.

The fireball struck true, and Durnehviir fell from the sky, impacting with the ashen ground. I brought myself down slowly, and landed near Durnehviir.

"_Qahnaariin_," muttered Durnehvir.

As I watched, he simply faded away, leaving nothing but an impact pit. I let out a roar of victory, but also one to honor my fallen foe. I then let my power recede, changing back into my Argonian self. I went over to Serana and Valerica, retrieved my pack, and smiled slightly.

"Well, I guess that ability's out of the bag," I said.

"How?" asked Serana.

"The benefit of planning ahead," I said, "Listen, I'll tell you once we've got the _Kel_ and are safely out of this area. Durnehviir was defeated for now, but for how long?"

"Good point… It could be anywhere from years to minutes for Durnehviir to pull himself together".

We crossed to open ground, and opened the large chest containing the Elder Scroll. I packed it away safely, and we headed back out to the main portion of the Soul Cairn. As soon as we stepped outside, a massive amount of energy flow together, and Durnehviir reformed right in front of us. I placed my hand in the hilt of my sword, and prepared for another battle.

"Stay you hand, _Qahnaariin_," said Durnehviir, "I only wish to speak with you".

I cautiously released the hit of my sword, but stayed ready in case it was a trick.

"_Qahnaariin… _Conqueror?" I said.

"_Geh_," said Durnehviir, "You are the first in many years to have the strength to defeat me. Who exactly are you?"

"I am Shouts-at-Sun, _Dovahkiin_," I said turning so that Serana and Valerica could hear as well, "My soul is, has been, and always will be that of the _dovah _Zaanahstkrein. Long ago, when Alduin was waging his senseless war against the mortal races, I led a resistance group against him. When Alduin ended up getting himself tossed into the _Tiid-Ahraan,_ I formed a plan to be ready for his inevitable return. I waited through the year, mortal life time after mortal lifetime, for the time to come. When it did, I faced off against Alduin in out fated battle. He fought well, but fell in the end".

"Ah, that explains the power you wield," said Durnehviir, "If only I could have made such a choice instead to what I did".

"Why, what did you do?" I asked.

"At the same time Alduin was busy building his support base, I sought to gain powers through… less standard means. I sought the power of a _Nahgahdinok_, the power of the Soul Cairn. The lords of the realm offered me the power to raise legions of undead warriors, with their only condition being guarding the one known as Valerica for the rest of her life".

"I get it," I said, "they failed to mention that Valerica is a vampire, and therefore effectively immortal. Dark deals always have a catch".

"Exactly," said Durnehviir, "But I know my error, it is far too late to correct it: due to the amount of time I have spent here, I am now tied to the energy of the Soul Cairn. If I tried to leave, I would fade away until nothing was left".

"That is a problem," I said.

"However, I think I have found a loophole," said Durnehviir, "Your _Thu'um _is strong, if I taught you to summon me, I could come to your aid, and see the skies of _Taazokaan_ again. Even more, I could teach you a special _Thu'um_, one which I created. Do you accept?"

"I do," I said, "Hmm… speaking with you has answered another question of mine: You name's meaning, it's double on purpose. A eternal curse on your foes, yet you are also eternally cursed".

"_Geh, _I chose it, as my old, now forgotten name no longer fit me," said Durnehviir, "Thank you for giving me the chance to leave this place, if only briefly".

With that Durnehviir took flight, heading for one of the structures to the west of the main citadel.

"Well, now you have your answers," I said, "will you come with us, Valerica?"

"No," said Valerica, "if both Serana and I are wandering the world, it will only increase the chances that Harkon is able to complete his plans".

"Alright," I said, "I'm certain Durnehviir will appreciate having someone to speak with".

Serana and I headed out, but first headed east to fulfill our promise to Jiub. The ghostly Dunmer was still sitting by his campfire, muttering to himself.

"Jiub," I said, "I have the missing pages".

"What? Let me see," said Jiub, hurrying over.

I handed him the last couple pages, and he read them over quickly.

"Yes, this is perfect," said Jiub, "give me a moment".

He sat down and assembled the pages, and in the end produced a book.

'"It's done!" said Jiub, "take this book, and spread the word of my exploits to the world. Also, I would like you to have a small gift for heling me out".

His small gift turned out to be a amulet. I took it, as well as the book, and we headed south. We continued along, passing the outer fortress wall, and continuing south to reach the exit back to Nirn. We climbed the stairs and reached the portal, exiting back to Castle Volkihar.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, back to Fort Dawnguard! See you then!


	87. Chapter 86: The Long Road Ahead

A/N: And Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 86: A Long Road Ahead<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Serana and I left Valerica's lab through a nearby door, and found ourselves on a balcony overlooking the docks. On this balcony, someone had left a rope ladder for easy entrance and exit. We lowered the ladder, and climbed down. From there, we circled around the island to the jetty, and rowed to shore. With some searching, we found a viable trail over the north slope, and stared winding our way cross country. As we were approaching Meridia's shrine, we were attack by a group of vampires, as well as one werewolf. After dispatching these threats, I searched them for clues about this attack: there were none. It seemed these vampires were simply ambushing all who came down the road, and that the werewolf was completely unrelated. Beyond this, our journey was quiet for some time as we passed through Morthal and then the Stonehills mining camp. It was when we climbed over the mountains near Shearpoint that this got… a bit more interesting. As we reach the summit at Shearpoint I spotted a _dovah_ resting atop the word wall at this site. As we approached it turned its head to stare at us, rage clearly evident in its eyes.

"_Dovahkiin,_" said the dragon, "_Krivaan do drog Alduin arhk dii zeymah, hin tahrodiis sil fent ag ko faal zokved sulyeksejun. Diir, Dovahkiin!_"

With those harsh words, my foe took to the sky, and I decided this would be an excellent time to try out my newest _Thu'um_.

"_Dur… Neh…Viir!_" I Shouted.

My words forced open a temporary portal to the Soul Cairn as Durnehviir was pulled through.

"Ah, fresh air!" exclaimed Durnehviir, "Thank you, _Dovahkiin_".

My summoned ally quickly took stock of the situation, and took flight after our foe. Rather soon, Durnehviir had forced him to ground, allowing Serana and I to finish it off. As our foe fell, it failed to burn away, not granting me its soul. The question was why. Durnehviir landed nearby, and seemed to have a sensible answer.

"It's too damaged," said Durnehviir, "from what you told me of your travels, Alduin used the _Thu'um_ '_Slen-Tiid-Vo'_ to… undo the ravages of time of the flesh of his forces. This shout is quite hazardous for the soul of its target, often damaging it beyond any hope of healing".

"That makes me even more glad that I stopped him," I said.

"Yes… but try not to dwell too deeply on event that have already come to pass," said Durnehviir, "You have honored your end of our bargin and you shall be granted the first word of a rather special _Thu'um_. The first wor for you to commit to memory is _Rii_, the power contained in this word allows one to reach forth, and take hold of the a target's soul, latch on to the very essence of their being".

"_Rii,_" I whispered, "Essence, Soul Tear. A powerful and dangerous ability".

"_Geh,_" Said Durnehviir, "But it may prove useful to you someday".

With that Durnehviir took to the skies, keeping watch over us. We descended down the far side of the mountain, running into a few wolves and the a band of rather antisocial mages. We took out all these foes with Durnehviir's aid. Soon after the last mage fell, the power holding Durnehviir in this realm faded, pulling him back to the Soul Cairn. As we left the ruins site that the mage's had been camping in, we arrived at the edge of a deep, rock canyon.

_'Great… did we make a wrong turn and end up in the Reach somehow_?" I thought.

My worries vanished, however when I saw a familiar landmark" Valthiem Towers. We were near the falls of the White River as it cascaded down towards the foot of _Monahven_. We carefully worked our way down to the road, and wound our way over to reach the trail up to Riften. The weather today was somewhat gloomy, leaving us climbing through the low cloud on our way up the mountain trails. Eventually the path leveled out and we could continue croos-country towards Riften. This section of the journey was mostly quiet, with our only attacked being an angry bear.

We arrived at the gates of Riften, and once again opted to bypass the city proper. Soon enough, we were on the road leading in the direction of the Morrowind border, entered the nondescript cave that led to Fort Dawnguard. We hiked up the snowy trail, pausing briefly to watch the beautiful waterfall near the valley's enterance, and then went into the fort itself. There, we found Dexion waiting for us, sitting in the fort's entry hall, his eyes covered by a cloth.

_'Oh no, don't tell me,' _I thought, them said, "Dexion?"

"Ah you've returned," said Dexion, "were you successful in your mission?"

"Yes, we found the 3rd Elder scroll," I said.

"Good… good," said Dexion, "Unfortunately, I can no longer help you read it. It seems in my excitement to read the Scrolls you provided, I failed to prepare myself properly".

"The revelations of the Scrolls blinded you," I said, "Then we're stuck, we can't interpret the Scrolls without someone properly trained to read them".

"Don't lose hope" said Dexion, "There may still be a way to read the Scrolls, but it would require a certain amount of danger to yourself".

"That's nothing new," I said, "What must I do?"

"All across Tamriel, there are sites known as Ancestor Glades," said Dexion, "In these Galdes you can find the Ancestor Moths that my order is named for. If you wished to attempt to read the Scrolls, you would need their aid".

"How can I receive it?" I asked.

"In the Glade, you will find a special Draw Knife, and a Canticle Tree. You must use the knife to strip a portion of bark from the tree. Once you do this, the Ancestor Moths will be attracted to you. With enough gathered, you _should_ be able to read the scrolls safely".

As he finished explaining this my mind slipped into a brief vision of the past.

_Clear skies and pleasant breezes, a good day to fly. The forests the Joorre call 'Falkreath' passed by beneath my wings. I particular spot caught my eye, a glade, on the slopes of the mountain, west of Ancient's Ascent. This patch of forest seemed to radiate with hidden power… those who would misuse it would wish this place to be theirs and theirs alone. I would vow to myself: return to this place someday, and use its power for the good of thers._

My mind jumped back to the present, and I now knew where we needed to go.

"The glade is near Falkreath," I said to Serana, "we can set out once we are rested up".

"Fine," said Serana, "but I don't feel like being cooped up here for too long".

I nodded, and decided that I should contact my other allies… It had been a while since out last chat.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"Do I have some tales to tell you today"._

_"Really, Zaanahstkrein," _replied Lokhunnonvul, _"Such as?"_

_"Well, since we last spoke, I visited the Soul Cairn to retrieve another Elder Scroll" _I thought_._

_"Why was the Kel in such a dark place?" _ replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"Valerica, Serana's mother took it there to hide it from the vampire lord Harkon,"_ I thought, _"I also met a Dovah who had been trapped there since the ancient wars"._

_"What was his name?" _Lokhunnonvul asked.

_"Durnehviir,"_ I thought, _"He made a poor deal, bargaining the power to raise legions of undead solders for guarding Valerica and the Elder Scroll. He would be free to leave when Valerica died. Valerica is a vampire, and therefore effectively immortal"._

_"Ah, rather nasty trick to pull on anyone," _replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"In any case after I defeated him, he offered me a deal of his own: he taught me to summon him out of the Soul Cairn into the physical plane, and he would teach me knowledge of a all but forgotten Thu'um,"_ I thought.

_"What's the catch?"_ replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"I was unable to spot one," _I thought, _"If anything, I believe Durnehviir's experience has taught him to make deals honestly. Due to the length of the he has spent in the Soul Cairn, his spirit is now permanently bound to that realm… he cannot ever truly be free again. All he wanted from me was the chance to see the skies of Keizaal again, fly once more among its peaks. A simple request… to remember what it felt like to be free, if only briefly. I chose to accept his request"._

_"Honorable of you," _replied Lokhunnonvul_, "It's good to see that you choose to remain the same individual you have always been, rather than letting yourself be corrupted by what you can do"._

With that, the connection closed, and I lay down to rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Translations: "<em>Dovahkiin<em>, _Krivaan do drog Alduin arhk dii zeymah, hin tahrodiis sil fent ag ko faal zokved sulyeksejun. Diir, Dovahkiin!_"- "Dragonborm. Murderer of Lord Alduin and my brethren, your soul shall burn in the blackest (literally, most black) Realm (Implied: Pits of Oblivion). Die, Dragonborn!"

A/N: And there we go! Next time, we go find some moths! See you then!


	88. Chapter 87: Unseen Visions

A/N; And Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 87: Unseen Visions<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next day, Serana and set out again, passing by Riften on the way along the southern road. A short ways along, we were attacked by a group of Vampires, but they offered little trouble. We continued along, climbing up the snowy slopes of the Jerall Mountains, and then descending into Helgen. At Helgen, we found that a new group of Bandits had moved in. We fought our way past them, then started down the slope before turning off to the west. Once again, we ran across a bandit camp, and cleared it out. This trail climbed up to a ridgeline, and right to the entrance to the Ancestor Glade. By ythe time we reached this point, it was the middle of the night. Amongst the trees, we found a cave, and went inside. The interior of the cave didn't see all that impressive.

"This is what we were looking for?" said Serana, "It's not much to look at…"

I examined the area, and noticed a fallen tree that appeared to be useable as a bridge. I climbed up onto in, and found a tunnel leading to the main chamber.

"Serana… you better come see this," I said.

The main cavern was quite the sight to behold, with beautiful flowering trees, hot springs, ancient stonework, and a shaft of moonlight coming in through a hole in the cavern's roof.

"Wow… I bet no one's seen this place in centuries," said Serana, "This has to be the place".

We descended the weather worn stone steps, and arrived at the altar-like rocks in the center of the cavern. Hanging in the center of a carved loop of stone was what had to be the Draw Knife. I collected it, scraped some bark off one of the flowering trees that the moths seemed attracted to, and then returned the knife to its place. I noticed I already had one group of moths gathered around me, and could feel the power of this place beginning to rise. I climbed up, down, and around the cavern, drawing more and more moths around me, until I could feek that power come to a head. I stepped toward the light in the center of the cavern, and prepared myself.

"Alright then," I said, "time to read three Elder Scrolls at once… but which to start with?"

"Dexion mentioned while you were resting," said Serana, "you should start with the one that speaks to the power of blood".

"Okay, here we go," I said.

I pulled all three Elder Scrolls out of my pack, unlatched their cases, and unfurled the first. Immediately, I felt the Scroll's knowledge bombard me, but I knew I had more to do. I grabbed the second Scroll, and whipped it open, feeling its wisdom hit me as well. I reached over and collected the third, pulling it open as well. once more, I was struck by a will of information, but the wall shifted away and I dug for what I knew I needed.

'_Auriel's Bow… I must find it… where is it?' _I thought.

The knowledge twisted and the visions of the Scroll contents resolved into a map. moutains appeared, rivers as well. I knew this place: The Reach. I saw where I needed to go, Darkfall Cave. South of a Orc Stronghold, The bow bearing the Sun's light could be found by traversing the darkest depths.

The vision faded away, leaving me back in reality.

"Are… you alright?" asked Serana.

"I believe so, that was certainly strange," I said.

"Tell me about it, your eyes seemed focused on something a thousand miles away, and you kept muttering things, such as 'Through the abyss to touch the sky', and 'apex of the ancient fortress, that is where the shard of the sun awaits'," said Serana.

"I know exactly where we need to go," I said, "We're going to Darkfall Cave".

"Where's Darkfall cave?" asked Serana.

"It's all in here," I said tapping my head, "I know the path. We must set out now, before the wielder of shadows takes what is ours".

"Okay… are you sure you're feeling alight?" asked Serana.

"Pretty sure I am," I said, "I think those words could have been a residual effect from reading three Elder Scrolls at once. Let's get going before I start spouting any more strange things".

As we started up the steps towards the exit, we discovered we were not alone: a good-sized group of Vampires was waiting for us… and had likely heard everything we'd said.

"Well, well," said the Master Vampire, who appeared to be the leader, "a lost little Lizard? One getting their nose in things that are not their business? Thank you for doing all that legwork, I will be sure to tell Lord Harkon about Darkfall Cave. Ah, and Lady Serana to… why don't you come back to the castle with us? Your father is quite worried about you".

"Oh, yes," said Serana sarcastically, "My father is _so worried _his sacrifice won't be there for the ritual. I think I'd rather jump into a saber cat den!"

"It matters not, you're coming with us," said the Master Vampire, who then turned to his minions, "Kill the Lizard, grab the girl. Let's make this fast".

The Master Vampire's minions stepped forwards, readying for an attack.

"You have no Idea what you're dealing with," I said, smirking, "_Yol... Toor… Shul!_"

I extended the final syllable of my _Thu'um_, turning it into a fierce stream of fire. Those who had stepped forwards were quickly engulfed by the flames, and thus taken out of the fight. This left us facing The Master Vampire, as well as a pair of Gargoyles. I drew my sword, and attacked the nearest Gargoyle. It fell soon enough, and I turned to take out its twin while Serana traded spells with the Master Vampire. Before long, the area was clear and we exited the cave. On the cliffs outside I came to a decision.

"Serana, we have to go straight to Darkfall Cave," I said, "our 'friend' back there might have sent a messenger to Harkon. If so, then we Can't spare the time to return the Fort Dawnguard".

"I agree," said Serana, "We shouldn't dawdle. We have to get the bow before my father does".

"In that case, I think it would be best if we took the shortest route possible," I said, "stand back".

Serana did so, and I shifted into dragonform, then lowered my body to allow Serana to board.

"Climb on," I said, "_Dii viingge_ shall carry us to our goal".

"Are you sure?" asked Serana.

"_Geh,_" I said, "I am certain. This is the fastest route".

Serana climbed onto my back and we took off, heading northwest towards our goal.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time Darkfall Cave! See you then!


	89. Chapter 88: Darkfall Cave

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 88: Darkfall Cave<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

My wings carried Serana and I over mountains and plains, heading towards the northern end of The Reach. We passed over Dragontooth Crater, and arrived outside Darkfall Cave. I landed about where Sorine Jurard had been camped before.

"This is our stop," I said.

Serana climbed off my back, and I returned to my normal form. We headed up the hill, and reached the underwhelming cave entrance.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Serana.

"I'm certain," I said, "it may not look like much, but this is the place".

We went into the cave, passed down the first passage, and arrived in a cavern with a waterfall. We navigated around the perimeter of this chamber, and entered the next passage. Here, we were attacked by a Frostbite Spider which came at us from a dead end. We continued down the only corridor available, coming to a long vertical cavern spanned by a rickety wooden bridge which was missing some of its ropes. We carefully crossed the bridge, finding nothing but a vein of Moonstone Ore.

"Now where do we go?" asked Serana.

"I'm not sure," I said.

I peered over the edge of the cliff, barely seeing a rushing river below. It appeared to be heading deeper into the caves.

"I think we might have to go down," I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Serana.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," I said, "I doubt the bridge will take much more strain. If we cross it again, it will likely break".

I gently tapped the bridge with the toe of my boot, sending the planks and rope into the pit.

"So… down?" said Serana.

"Down it is," I said.

We leapt off the cliff, diving into the river below. The current swept us up, carrying down a long tunnel, over a waterfall, through another passage, as well as a Frostbite Spider nest, and then over another waterfall, finally depositing us in a much deeper cavern. As we recovered from our wild ride, the pair of Frostbite Spiders we'd shot past before caught up with us. We fought them off, and then continued. This passage was occupied by more Frostbite Spiders, including one particularly massive specimen that emerged from its nest. Eventually, the passage led us away from the river, and to tunnel lit with torches and braziers. This could only mean one thing: someone else had been through here recently. This tunnel led us up to a crossroads at the top of a slope. Here, we found the remnants of a campsite, as well as the corpse of one of its occupants. A Breton woman had fallen here, a blood-stained note clichéd in her hand.

I checked the note, which revealed that she thought it was a poor idea to camp here, as they were too close to the trolls. We checked around the camp, collecting supplies, and then tried the passage to the west. This led us to a chamber with a ramp spiraling upwards. We climbed the ramp and came to a pull chain on the wall. I pulled the chain, and the hidden door slid open. I checked the corridor beyond, and discovered we were back on the upper portion of the cave. We returned back down to the campsite, and tried to opposite passage. A short ways down, I spotted a tripwire strung across the path.

Serana and I moved into an alcove nearby, and I carefully sliced the tripwire with my sword. I then quickly pressed my back against the wall as a large number of boulders rained down, and rolled to the bottom of the passage. Once the passage was clear, we continued to the bottom of the slope, and into the next cavern. This massive chamber was home to a shallow pool, and well as a pair of troll wandering around in the distance. I crouched, and quietly drew my crossbow. I took a deep breath, steadied my aim at the nearer troll's head, and pulled the trigger. The bolt glided through the air, and struck true. The troll didn't fall, but appeared confused. I quickly re-cocked the crossbow, loaded another bolt, and fired again. This time, the troll fell. Surprisingly, despite the fact that the sound of the crossbow firing had echoed around the cavern, the other troll hadn't noticed us. Another two bolts, and it was dead as well.

Now that the area was clear, we wandered through this wide cavern, heading to the western end. As we passed this way, I felt a familiar power coming from somewhere ahead. We turned one final corner, and came upon a shine. We approached, and we saw someone there, praying to an icon… I realized that I knew this symbol: It was the symbol of Auriel. As we stepped closer, the person praying paused and turned to look at us. I got a better look at his appearance: he appeared to be an Elf, one with snow-white skin.

"Ah, welcome travelers," said the elf, "Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El".

"Thank you," I said, "I am Shouts-at-Sun, and this is Serana, my travelling companion".

"I am Gelebor," said the elf, "Knight-Paladin of the Snow Elves".

"Snow Elves… the Falmer?" I said in surprise.

"I prefer Snow Elf," said Gelebor, "What you call the Falmer are what I call the Betrayed. I assume you come seeking Auriel's Bow?"

"We do," I said, "We need to keep it from the hands of those who would misuse it. As a servant of Auriel, I am certain you seek the same".

"True, of course," said Gelebor, glancing at my necklace, "you serve the same, do you not?"

"Of couse," I said, "Albeit under a different name".

"Yes: Auri-El, Auriel, Alkosh, Akatosh, all names for the same being," said Gelebor, "Yes, I wll aid you, but it won't be easy".

"What must be done?" I asked.

"I need you to… kill my brother, the Arch-Curate Vyrthur. The Betrayed… the captured him, and I don't know what they did, but he's changed. They must be controlling him somehow. He's sealed himself inside Inner Sanctum. To get to him, you will need this ewer".

I accepted the ewer with a bit of confusion. As I did, Gelebor focused a charge of ancient magic towards the sun symbol nearby, causing it to rise up, reveling a small building.

"Okay… but why do I need this?" I asked.

"To enter the Inner Sanctum, you must complete the journey of an initiate," said Gelebor, "In the area ahead there are five wayshrines, similar to this one. At each one, you must gather some of the waters from the pool in the center. Once you have gathered water from all five, you can use the waters to open the doors of the Inner Sanctum. This journey represents the path to enlightenment".

"Seems simple enough," I said, "Complete the pilgrimage, and the way will open".

"You say that now, but the first portion is through the shadowed depths," said Gelebor, "representing the pilgrim's lack of enlightenment, the Betrayed have taken over this portion of the caves, and will attempt to halt your journey".

I stepped inside the wayshrine, and approached the portal at the back. Through it, I could see a cave lit by strange glowing plant life.

"Thank you for your aid," I said, "We shall endeavor to reach the Inner Sanctum as soon as we can".

Serana and I dived through the portal ready to face whatever lay beyond.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: The journey to the Hidden Vale. See you then!


	90. Chapter 89: Through the Darkness

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 89: Through the Darkness<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The portal deposited Serana and I in a cave lit by the purplish glow of strange, bioluminescent things. We made our way up the passage, wading through shallow pools and flowing the glow. After a few bends, we arrived in a small chamber occupied by Falmer and Chaurus. We fought them off, and continued deeper into the caverns. In the next passage, we were saved from having another Falmer attack us when it set off its own claw trap. A short distance further in, and we reach the Falmer's main camp in these caverns. The camp looked out over a waterfall, likely cascading down from the river we'd ridden on in the upper section of the caves.

Once we cleared the camp of any threats, we continued around, skirting past the falls to arrive at another set of Falmer tents set up as a guard post. We fought our way past the Falmer here as well, and entered a corridor the slowly climbed upwards, passing a large glowing blue crystalline mass. This passage continued along, eventually looping around to what appeared to be the upper level of the Falmer camp. Here they had some Chaurus in a pen, and seemed to be raising them to use their chitinous exoskeletons to make armor and weapons. We fought past our foe here as well, and the crossed the bridge through the waterfall. On the far side we continued through the passages, carefully avoiding the traps until we reached a seeming dead end. The only things here were the skeleton of a long dead traveler, and two pull chains on the wall. I then noticed the skeleton was holding a note. According to note one of these pull chains would open the way forwards, while the other would unleash a large number of traps.

I tired the left chain first, and was pleased to see that I had guessed correctly: the wall to my right slid open, revealing the way forwards… as well as an angry sabercat. It leapt towards us, and as we dived out of the way I unintentionally pulled the other chain. The traps went off, all of them hitting the sabercat. As such the sabercat fell before it could reach us.

_'Huh,'_ I thought, _'That worked out well'._

Once the various traps finished firing, I stepped over and examined the sabercat: its fur had an unusual pattern to it one unlike any I'd see anywhere else in Skyrim.

"I think we're getting close now," I said.

We continued deeper into the caves, our passage now lit by glowing fungi and crystals. Soon, we came to a cliff, granting us a vista of our path ahead: We'd arrived in a large cavern, lit once again by glowing crystals and fungi. In the middle of the cavern, a small herd of deer grazed on the flowers sprouting from the cavern floor. The beauty of this place defied definition.

"Serana," I said in awe, "Look at this place".

"It's… it's like something out of a dream," said Serana.

"Look," I said, "Across the cavern, there's a Wayshrine! That must be the way out of this cavern!"

We worked our way down the trail at along one side of the cavern, heading down into the center as the deer ran off. We continued up the trail on the far side of the cavern, avoiding the strange plants the emitted clouds of noxious gas when we passed them, and arrived at the Wayshrine. There, we were met by the spirit of this shrine's guardian.

"Welcome, pilgrim. I am Prelate Sidanyis," said the spirit, "you have reached the Wayshrine of Illumination. You have journeyed through the shadows, and now show you can find the way. Do you accept the teachings of Auri-El, and are willing to accept His light?"

"I am," I said.

"Then enter the shrine," said Sidanyis, "and open the way to the Vale".

Sidanyis then cast his ancient magic, opening the shrine for us to enter. I stepped inside, pulled out the Ewer, and filled it from the bowl within. As I did, a new portal flashed open, showing what appeared to be another cave. However, I could see moonlight coming from somewhere ahead, meaning it was near the surface.

* * *

><p>We stepped through the portal emerging into this new cave. We followed the only path we could, soon coming to a cave where the ceiling had fallen in, allowing us to see the stars above. We continued along, soon coming to massive vertical shaft with a well-worn path spiraling up the side. As we climbed this path, I could help feeling like this place was familiar to me somehow. We reached the surface, and headed across open ground to reach a cliff looking out over the first part of the Vale itself. It was a quiet valley, drifts of snow blanketing the ground. Even seeing this area, I <em>knew <em>that the main part of the Forgotten Vale could be reached through a pass west of our current position. I stopped an concentrated on this, wondering, when had I been here before? And then it came to me.

_The war against Alduin's middovahhe was becoming fiercer by the day. They were rapidly gaining ground, and our numbers were too few to truly stop his, only to delay his slightly. I knew certain places needed to be protected… places do suleyk. This odus lunmaar was one of them. A grand temple was here, build by the Od-Fahliil, dedicated to Akatosh, though they speak of him as Auri-El. Within that place, they guard a weapon bearing the do faal krein. Also hidden somewhere within this valley was a Spaan, a shield bearing similar powers. These tools, and the valley thy rest in can never be allowed to fall into the talons of Alduin's forces. If event reach the point that I must initiate The Longest Plan, the tunnel to Highpass will have to be sealed, meaning no Dovah can fly in or out, due to the powerful downdrafts off the mountains surround the Vale. Even so, the final line of defense will likely work, because even if they find a way into the Vale, they effort of reach here will exhaust them, meaning that the twins should be able to protect this place._

_I lifted off of my cliff top perch, and flew west through the pass to the main part of the Vale. Above the icy lake, I found Naaslaarum and his twin brother Voslaarum circling around, keeping an eye on the area. As I approached, they flew over to greet me._

_"Drem," said Naaslaarum_

_"Yol," said Voslaarum_

_"Lok, Zaanahstkrein," they said together._

_"Listen," I said, "I need to two to behave seriously for a moment. I have important orders for you"._

_"And what are they?" asked Naaslaarum._

_"The war with Alduin's forces is going poorly," I said, "There are certain places his forces must never be allowed to take for themselves. This Vale is one of those vital locales. I wish for you two to remain here, and guard it with your all. If it comes to it, the tunnel to Highpass will be sealed. If that is the case you are to remain here on guard, protecting the Vale until I someday return"._

_"When might you return if that is the case?" asked Voslaarum._

_"I know not," I said, "time will tell"._

_"We understand," said Naaslaarum, "whatever comes about, we shall remain here, as long as needed"._

_"Thank you for this, both of you," I said, "Aal tiid kos unslaad"._

_"Aal tiid kos unslaad," they said together._

_With that, I dived away, heading for the west edge of the Vale. I flew into the tunnel on the slopes of the mountains, and flew through to Highpass._

I emerged from my ancient memories, my mind still spinning with what I remembered. I didn't know how long I had spent within my mind, but Serana had taken the time to set up camp. I stepped over, and sat down next to the fire.

"Are you alright?" asked Serana, "you were sort of standing there, muttering things I couldn't understand".

"I was just remembering," I said, "Remembering the last time I was here".

"You've been here before!?" said Serana.

"Yes, a very long time ago," I said, "I left some friends here to guard the Vale from Alduin's forces. If my knowledge of events is correct, they will still be here".

"How could they still be alive?" asked Serana.

"I didn't leave mortal allies guarding this place," I said, "but _dovah_, dragons. I hope they'll forgive me for taking so long to get back to them".

We talked for a while longer, but eventually, we laid down to rest, the next morning, we would set out across the Forgotten Vale, and find our way closer to Auriel's Bow.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! the memory sequence came to me when I realized that I had put Highpass fairly close to where the Forgotten Vale would be located, so why not have them have been connected in the past?

Anyway, Next time: Exploring the Forgotten Vale! See you then!


	91. Chapter 90: A Meeting at the Lake

A/N: Before I begin this week's chapter, I must make a request of my readers: the idiots behind SOPA are at it again, attempting to illegalize all forms of fan art, including Fanfiction if this measure passes, all who dare write stories of draw pretty pictures of any copyrighted media will be subject of prison time with a felony conviction. This can not be allowed to happen. however, there is something that can be done: Follow link provided, and sign the petition. As of my writing this, the petition is at 93,905 signatures. and only needs 6,095 more to be successful. Please, if you haven't done so yet, sign the petition, it costs you nothing more than a couple minutes of your time, save our community form senseless persecution!

Here's the link (Copy it to your address bar): .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

A/N2: Anyway now that I've said what I needed to, please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 90: A Meeting at the Lake<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning, Serana and I set out from our camp across this first section of the Vale. We descended from the ridge, and into the snow below. As we crossed the valley, a couple of the oddly-marked Sabercats attacked us, but we dealt with them quickly. We started up the hill on the far side, running into a couple Falmer, the first time I'd seen them outside of their caverns. We fought past them, and soon came to a Wayshrine, with another spirit nearby.

"Greetings, I am Prelate Athring," he said, "This is the Wayshrine of Sight. Do you accept the blessings of Auri-El, and the glorious light he grants us?"

"I do," I replied.

"Then enter the Wayshrine," said Athring, "and take the gift with you".

As Sidanyis had back in the caverns, Athring cast his ancient magic upon the Wayshrine, opening it so we could enter. I stepped into the Wayshrine, and scooped more water into the Ewer, which remained the same weight as before. I stepped back out of the Wayshrine, and we continued on our way. We descended from the hill the shrine had been on, and climbed the pass to reach the approach the main portion of the Vale. However, before we could reach our goal, a large group of Frostbite Spiders crawled down the cliff sides, including one particularly large specimen. We fought our way through, dodging fangs and venomous spit. Eventually, we cleared them out, and were able to reach the far side of the pass from which we could look out over the main portion of the Vale.

"It's beautiful," said Serana, "this is the kind of place I always wanted to see".

"Indeed," I said, "It's been many years since I looked out upon this place, but it is wondrous as ever. While time has taken its toll upon the Vale, it still has that feeling of permanence".

We descended the west side of the pass, and at the bottom of the slope found a skeleton sprawled across the large chest, its arm still reaching in vain for an tome, which was seemingly untouched by the snow. I collected the book, and discovered it was written in a language I couldn't interpret. Given that it was here in the Vale, a location apparently untouched for millennia, there was only one likely possibility: it was written in the language of the ancient Snow Elves. I placed it in my pack for safekeeping, hoping I could find some use for it. We continued south, soon reaching another Wayshrine. As before, the spirit guarding it spoke to us as we approached.

"Greetings, I am Prelate Celegriath," he said, "This is the Wayshrine of Learning. Do you accept the teachings of Auri-El, and all that comes with it?"

"I do," I said.

"Then enter the Wayshrine, and retrieve the waters from within," said Celegriath, "with this, it will show you understand the wisdom of walking this path".

As the others had, Celegriath used his ancient magic to open the Wayshine, and as I had done before, I retrieved more water. This done, we continued down the path, following the line of broken columns up the slope, soon arriving at the shores of the icy lake. The Lake took up the majority of this tier of the Vale, with another Wayshrine far out of reach on the cliffs high above. Two things I didn't see were Naaslaarum and Voslaarum: they were conspicuously absent. As we stepped out onto the lake, the ice creaked, groaned, and flexed with every step.

"Is it just me," said Serana, "or does this ice seem a bit… thin?"

"It's not just you," I replied, "We should be careful: if we fall through, we might not find a way out".

"What do you mean?" asked Serana.

"This lake is actually rather deep… deep enough that you could drop Fort Dawnguard into it," I said, "and only the tallest towers would still be above the water".

Serana went wide eyed at this, and after a moment, an idea came to my mind. We crossed the lake heading north towards the next Wayshrine, when I remembered that there was word wall on a small rocky island in the center of the lake. I changed course, heading for that island, but soon stopped as something caught my eye: the ice in this area was strangely clear of snow, leaving only sheet ice.

_'I get it,'_ I thought, _'hide where no one expects you. Excellent strategy, I'm glad they remembered it… gives me more hope that they're in their right minds'._

"Serana," I said, "Wait here for a bit… I wish to make sure the ice is safe before you cross".

I placed my pack on the snow, the Ewer nearby. I then stepped onto the bare ice, heading towards the Word Wall. Almost immediately, I got the response I expected. The ice further ahead suddenly shattered open, two holes forming as two identical _dovah_ flew out. Naaslaarum and Voslaarum had shown themselves.

"_Zeymah_, who comes to our frigid lair?" said the Naaslaarum.

"I know not," said Voslaarum, "an initiate, _zeymah_? One seeking the temple above?"

I knew they if I let them go on, they would banter until the _Kalpa_ ended. I decided in interject.

"_Geh, arhk nid_," I said.

"An interesting answer," said Naaslaarum, "what do you seek here?"

"My _fahdonne_," I said.

"Friends?" said Voslaarum, "What friends to you seek?"

"I seem to have already found them," I said, "for they are currently flying right before me".

"What do you mean?" said Naaslaarum.

"I am certain you remember the last thing I said to you, when we last spoke," I said, "_Aal tiid kos unslaad_".

With this I assumed my Dragon Form, flying up to their level.

"Z-Zaanahstkrein?" said Voslaarum, "You have returned!"

"I have," I said, "I should have come to this place sooner, _krosis_".

"Don't trouble yourself, Zaanahstkrein," said Naaslaarum, "Now tell us? what have you been up to?"

"After the passage was seal, the final option was selected, the Longest Plan," I explained, "I would need to face Alduin myself, bearing _faal suleyk do faal Dovahkiin_. In the end, I waited… until it was finally time. I arrived in _Keizaal_ at the proper moment, and to make a rather long story short, did what I needed to do: defeat Alduin".

"So now you are back here," said Voslaarum, "what brings you to the Forgotten Vale?"

"I have need of Auriel's Bow and Shield to stop another prophecy from coming about".

"Which prophecy is this one?" asked Naaslaarum, "there's so many flying around at all times it becomes rather difficult to keep track".

"The one which speaks of and I quote: 'ending the tyranny of the sun', some insane vampire lord wants to shroud the world in endless night, and I'd rather he didn't. The Bow would be a powerful weapon to use in stopping him. The Shield will also likely come in handy".

"Well, it seems you have a legitimate reason for wanting the artifacts," said Voslaarum, "The Bow, is still safe within the Temple. Only by completing the pilgamage that the Od-Fahlil created can you access that place. As for the Sheild, it is located in a remote portion of the Vale, in a narrow notch between the surrounding mountains. However, some time after you sealed the tunnel to Highpass, an avalanche and landslide occurred, burying the pass to this area completely".

"Would it be possible to break through this blockage?" I wondered aloud.

"Not even the might of our _Thu'um _combined would likely even make a dent in the blockage," said Naalaarum, "Instead, we suggest a different path".

"What is that?" I asked.

"The Od-Fahlil created a network of mystical portals throughout the vale," said Voslaarum, "all linked to a central altar. To activate it, you would need the control stones, each formed of a precious gemstone, for the altar. Unfortunately for you, the Frost Giants that live in the Vale have an interest in shiny jewels and took the control stones. You'd likely need to kill them to get the control stones back".

"We know not which stone opens the portal to which destination," said Naaslaarum, "So you might as well get as many as you can".

"I see," I said, sighing, "Thank you for your continued aid. I promise you, as soon as I can, I will open the tunnel up of the Vale".

"No need to rush yourself, Zaanahstkrein," said Voslaarum, "We like it here, a private valley, no one to bother us, fresh air, clean glacial melt water what more could a _dovah _want?"

I nodded, and flew back down, changing into my normal form. I then walked over to where Serana was waiting and collected my belongings.

"Have a nice chat with your friends?" asked Serana.

"Yes," I said, "It was good to see them again".

We crossed the ice heading north, and approached the Word Wall, or at least what was left of it. Weather has destroyed most of the wall, all except for one word… the most important of all, the Word of Power.

I stared at this remaining word, feeling the knowledge pour into my mind.

_'Gaan, Stamina, Drain Vitality,'_ I thought.

My task at the island complete, we continued across the lake, our goal the next Wayshrine.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, continuing through the Forgotten Vale. See you then!


	92. Chapter 91: Wandering the Vale

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 91: Wandering the Vale<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Serana and I walked the short distance to the next Wayshrine, and approached its guardian.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Wayshrine of Resolution," said the spirit, "I am Prelate Nirilor. Do you accept the mantras of Auri-El, and all they bring?"

"I do," I said.

"Then enter, and retrieve the waters from within," said Nirilor, "let the teachins of Auri-El grant you the resolve to reach the Inner Sanctum".

Nirilor, like the others had done, cast his ancient magic, opening the Wayshrine. I stepped inside and added more water to the Ewer. That done, Serana and I walked away, planning our next move.

"The final Wayshine will likely be the hardest to reach," I said. "If I remember correctly, It is high in the mountains surrounding the Vale. Before we set out for it, let's search around the Vale: we have another task to complete".

"What is that?" asked Serana.

"While Auriel's Bow is hidden within the Inner Sanctum, another artifact, Auriel's Shield is hidden in a highly remote corner of the Vale. The only way to reach it will be through an ancient portal created by the Falmer. Unfortunately, this portal requires activation stones, called Paragons. From what my friends told me, the Frost Giants that reside here in the Vale have absconded with these Paragons. If we wish to find the shield, we'll need to recover the Paragons".

"Hmm… I don't think Father's prophecy said anything about a shield," said Serana.

"Harkon is not the only one with prophecies surrounding him… I apparently need the shield for some reason," I said, "I'm certain I'll learn why eventually".

As we moved away from the Wayshrine, we crossed a raging river, and then another ridgeline, coming to a cascading series of waterfalls. At the base of the falls, as well as on the middle tier, we could see a pair of what must have been the Frost Giants. We decided to take on the one at the base of the falls first. We climbed down the ancient, half-buried steps and arrived across the river from the Frost Giant. I crouched, drew my crossbow, and lined up for a headshot. I exhaled slowly, and pulled the trigger. The blot flew straight and true… only to glance off the Giant's thick skull. I quickly set my crossbow aside and stared lobbing firebolts. At the same time, Serana was blasting away with her shock spells. Before the Giant could cross the river to attack us, it fell to our spell fire. I stepped over and searched its belongings, finding a large elliptical amethyst, with metal settings wrapped around it. The stone seemed to hum with hidden magics.

"This must be one of the Paragons," I said.

We climbed up the path to the next tier of the falls, and found the second Frost Giant stomping around near an ancient altar of some sort. We defeated this Giant with the same strategy as the first, and I retrieve another Paragon from its body, this one formed of Sapphire. We then examined the altar more closely. It consisted of a carved stone archway facing directly into a cliff, and a slot for something… something about the size of a Paragon Stone.

"Weird place for an archway," said Serana.

"I think this might be the portal," I said, "let's try one of the Paragon Stones in this slot".

I slid the Amethyst Paragon into the slot, and watched a small cage cover the stone. The archway meanwhile had filled up with a rippling distortion: the portal had opened. I cautiously approached the portal, and poked my hand through it. It felt like water, cool and pleasant. I pulled my arm back out, and saw it was unharmed. I shrugged my shoulders, and stepped through… right into Darkfall Passage. Serana stepped through right behind me, and looked around.

"Well, this dosen't seem right," said Serana.

"No, but at least we know where this stone opens the way to for the future," I replied.

We collected some small treasures from the chest on the portal's ledge, and then stepped back through the portal. Back at the portal platform, I pulled the Amethyst Paragon out, and replaced it with the Sapphire one. The portal opened again, and we reentered. This time, we ended up in what appeared to be an ancient temple. In front of us, there were some chests as well as loose treasures; and to our left, collapsed architecture which seal this room from the outside world.

"Where are we now?" asked Serana.

"I… I think this is the Inner Sanctum," I said, "albeit a chamber which is inaccessible from the sanctum itself".

"Any chance the Bow's in this area?" asked Serana hopefully.

"No, they kept the Bow at them main altar… this appears to be a store room," I said.

Once more, we collected what we wished from this chamber, and then returned through the portal taking the Sapphire Paragon with us. We'd done everything we could with the portal for now, so we continued exploring the Vale. One ridge over from the Paragon Portal, we spotted some Falmer structures in a narrow fissure-like canyon which featured a raging torrent at the bottom. We moved carefully up the slick rocks to the Falmer structures, and as we turned the corner of the canyon, we saw the true magnitude of the encampment: an enormous Falmer camp, spread down the length of the canyon and sprawling along its walls. All the portions the this camp appeared to be connected by a network of ledges and bridges, both natural and Falmer-made.

We started maneuvering along the spiraling, looping path through the camp fighting Falmer as we went. In the middle of one of the many convolutions in the path, the came across a Frost Giant, apparently penned in by the Falmer. We fought this Giant, and retrieved its Paragon stone, this one Emerald. We continued along, fighting more Falmer and finding another tome I could not read. Eventually, we arrived at the end of the path: the terminal moraine of a glacier, where the path went into a crevasse in the glacier. We fought off the last few Falmer and then entered the path they were guarding… the Glacial Crevasse.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! next time the Glacial Crevasse! see you then!

By the way: Crevice (N.) a narrow crack. Crevasse (N.) a deep, wide fracture, like those found in a glacier.


	93. Chapter 92: The Final Shrine

A/N: And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 92: The Final Shrine<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Serana and I waded our way up the first passage within the glacier, and arrived in a large cavern. I spotted some Falmer further ahead but they hadn't noticed us yet. I quietly drew out my crossbow, crouched, and took aim. I took a deep breath and fired. The bolt raced through the air, and struck true. The Falmer fell from the unexpected shot, allowing us to continue. We made our way up the icy path, sniping Falmer with bolts, both of the crossbow and magical variety. After climbing up the perimeter of the cavern, we came to a collapsed bridge.

"Not very good at building bridges are they?" said Serana.

"I'm pretty sure that the ice shifted, breaking the bridge," I said, "The Falmer's construction methods didn't cause that".

We continued into the next passage, climbing past rock which had become trapped in the glacier, and arrived on a ledge running alongside a deep crevasse. Here more Falmer were wandering about, as well as a Chaurus. I kept my crossbow at the ready as we moved forwards, shooting at our foes and recovering bolts when I could. We reached the end of this crevasse, and shot down a couple more Falmer stealthfully. We started up the next passage, pausing to set off a tripwire safely. As we did, a pair of claw traps swung around and would have skewered us if we hadn't been careful.

"So, they're terrible at making bridges, but excellent at making traps," said Serana, "strange creatures, these Falmer".

"Hmm," was all I could say.

We continued on to a tall shaft, with bridges and ramp spanning between various ledges. There were move Falmer on the ledges below us, which we shot down from our higher vantage point. We cleared out their huts, and then checked the lowest tunnel. This led us to the river of melt water which had carved out these passages we waded along the river, coming to a remote Falmer hut, occupied by a lone Falmer mage. It heard us as we approached, so I took it out with my sword instead. Beyond here, we discovered that this passage simply led back to the main cavern. We worked our way back up the river to the shaft.

_'Well, that didn't work,'_ I thought, _'maybe the exit is at the top?'_

We climbed up the shaft, and arrived at an apparently abandoned camp. We found a ramp spiraling up the sides, which led us back to the main cavern, but on a much higher ledge. We moved along the ledge, taking out Falmer as we went, and crossed a long bridge to arrive at a passage marked by some ancient Snow Elf stonework. We headed up the passage, and exited the glacier, coming out near some Falmer buildings. There were two paths available to us: east down an canyon, or north up a slope. We tried the slope first.

Here, we came across a few Falmer, as well as a Frost giant. We cleared the Falmer, and then took down the giant. I checked what is was carrying, and discovered another Paragon stone, this one formed of diamond. We returned to where we started, and made our way up the canyon. Here we were quickly noticed by the Falmer who'd build quite the village in this canyon. High above, a stone bridge crossed the canyon, which I remembered that it connected to the Inner Sanctum. I drew my sword, and we began to battle our way through the village. We were soon in the thick of it, and I found myself hacking away with my sword, as well as swinging my tailblade to keep our foes off of us. Our path took us up a series of ramps, past numerous huts, and back down to the ground below. The path then took us into dark cave, the trail worn down from many years to use.

As we moved up the cave, a Chaurus Hunter burst from its cocoon on the wall, but Serana reacted quickly, shooting it down with a shock spell. We continued through the cave, pausing when we saw a tripwire strung across the path. We stepped off the path into an alcove in the wall, and snapped the tripwire. Our caution was warranted, as a cascade of boulders came tumbling down the passage. Once the rocks had passed, we continued through the cave, and came out right next to a wayshrine. As expected, another spirit was waiting there.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Wayshrine of Radiance," said the spirit, "I am Prelate Edhelbor. Do you accept the mantras of Auri-El, and the knowledge it brings?"

"I do," I said.

"Excellent," said Prelate Edhelbor, "Then enter the wayshine, and let the waters within serve as you final key to the Inner Sanctum".

Edhelbor then cast his ancient magic, opening the wayshine so that I could enter. I stepped inside, and collected the final water which I required. I stepped back out of the wayshrine. We headed for the ancient stonework that marked the start of the bridge. The bridge, despite its age was in excellent condition, taking us straight to the courtyard outside the Inner Sanctum. We reached this place, at the feet of a statue of Auri-El.

_'That looks nothing like Akatosh,'_ I said, _'Oh, well, I guess it's just another form he wears'._

"This place is beautiful," said Serana, "this is truly the kind of place I hoped to see".

We continued up the steps, and arrived at an empty bowl of the same design of these in the wayshrines. I took the ewer, and pour out the contents into the bowl. The water filled the bowl briefly before emptying out through a drain in the bottom. The water flowed slowly down a series of channels towards the grand door to the sanctum. The water reached the symbol at the end, and filled it up. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, and then the water began to glow green, and a light shot up to a green gem hanging from the ceiling. The sun symbol of the door rotated 90 degrees and split in half, unlocking the door.

"Well, this is it, Auriel's Bow should be somewhere within," I said, "Ready for this?"

"Whenever you are," replied Serana.

With that, we pushed the door open and stepped inside to whatever awaited us.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, the Inner Sanctum. See you then!


	94. Chapter 93: The Inner Sanctum

A/N: Had some computer troubles recently, so had to recreate this chapter on the family computer since my laptop's misbehaving. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scroll series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 93: The Inner Sanctum<p>

Serana and I entered the Inner Sanctum, and were immediately greeted by a strange sight: Falmer and Chaurus, incased in ice and spread out across the chamber like statues in a museum. some were gathered in a circle around the shrine in the center, kneeling in position as if they were praying.

"W-what happened here?" asked Serana.

"I don't know," I said, "It looks like something instantly froze all of these creatures, and somehow kept them in this state for who knows how long. I know of a _Thu'um_ that could freeze things like this, but they would thaw out after a short time. to keep them this way… it would require untold amounts of power unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Serana.

"Unless you tied the magic keeping them frozen to some object," I said, "look carefully: each one of these creatures is either holding an item or has one stuck in the same ice mass as it. I think these items might be acting as a seal of sorts, keeping the icy power active. If one were to try and take the items, they'd likely find themselves under attack".

"Are you sure?" asked Serana, "wouldn't being frozen for so long kill them?"

"It would… if this were natural ice," I said, "_nid, _this ice is not only holds them in place, but preserves them in _tiid_".

We made our way pas the Frozen Falmer, and arrived at a pedestal on the west side of the chamber. It had an indentation on top, one which was the exact same size as the base of the Ewer. I placed the Ewer in this slot, and a doorway rose from the floor, allowing us access to a hidden chamber. On the far side of the doorway, there was an identical pedestal.

_'I see, only the Ewer can open the door, but you have to leave it there or the door will close,'_ I thought, _as such, there's a pedestal on either side'._

We stepped through the door way, grabbing the Ewer and watching the doorway close behind us, and continued down the passage. we soon came our in an area that seemed to have partially collapsed, leaving part of the area looking like a natural cavern. it was here we encountered the fifth and final Frost Giant. We took it out as we had the previous four, though we had to adjust our strategy slightly due to the close quarters. As it fell, I collected the last Paragon Stone from its body, this one formed of ruby. In the back of the area, there was another pedestal for the Ewer. I placed said item there, and a hidden alcove containing a chest, some Elven arrows. and a few potions was revealed. We collected what we needed, picked up the Ewer again, and used it to return to the main hall. We moved to the north, pushing open the ancient iron doors to reach an area with several tables and more Frozen Falmer.

Once again, we left them alone and headed up the connecting corridor to the north. this quickly led us to another chamber, similar to the mian hall but smaller. From this northern chamber, we headed down the passage to the west, which seemed to be part of a natural cavern. As short ways down this passage, we came upon a side tunnel. We followed this passage a short ways, and came to a chest containing a good supply of potions. I collected what we needed, and then returned to the main path. We continued down this tunnel, and arrived and a passage to a new area. I didn't know what lay ahead, but I felt is if we were getting close to our goal.

As we entered this new area, we soon came to a ledge back into the temple, creating a one-way path. We had no other way to go, so we jumped down to the path below. We headed up the hall, coming to a grand hall: the main shrine. The hall was filled with Falmer and Chaurus encased in ice, and behind a wall of ice at the far end of the hall sat Arch-Curate Vyrthur. I immediately had a feeling that something was very wrong here.

"So, you've come, and you've brought Serana with you" said Vyrthur, "how foolish. You shall never reach the Bow!"

Suddenly we heard the sound of ice breaking, and saw that the Chaurus were now free. We fought our way though them, and then several of the Falmer broke free. They were strong, but brittle due to their long freezing. Once they were down, Vyrthur spoke again.

"No bad, but how about this?" yelled Vyrthur.

More Falmer broke free, this time including some mages. We took them out as well, sending Vyrthur into a rage.

"Enough!" roared Vyrthur, "let's see how you handle this!"

With that, he charge up powerful magic, levitating some of the fallen stonework, then launching it at the ceiling.

"Watch out," yelled Serana, "He's going to bring the whole place down!"

As the first piece of stone slammed through the roof, more Falmer burst free from their icy tombs, and Vyrthur summoned a Frost Atronach.

'_Time to show what I can really do,'_ I thought, and then Shouted, "_Yol… Toor, Shul!_"

I extended the final syllable of my _Thu'um_, turning it into a continuous stream. I spread the flames across my foes as they charged forwards, taking out the Frost Atronach before it could reach us. From here the battle became even more chaotic, with Vyrthur randomly tossed debris taking out several of the Falmer before they could even attack us. After a fierce battle, the last of the Falmer fell, and Vyrthur was even more enraged then before.

"You are fools to challenge me!" roared Vyrthur, "take this!"

With that he unleashed an unfocused blast of magic, knocking us away and destroying what was left of the room. When the dust settled, all that was left of the hall was were a few shattered columns, and ahead we could see a balcony… likely the same one we'd seen from the lake.

"Are… you alright," asked Serana.

"'I believe so," I said, "let's see where Vyrthur went… he can't have gotten far.

We walked out onto the balcony, noting a sealed wayshrine, and found Vyrthur looking out over the Vale.

"Your persistence is troubling," said Vyrthur, "why do you keep pressing onward, despite knowing you stand no chance?"

"That is where you are wrong, Vyrthur," I said, "we do stand a chance, quite a good one, in fact".

"I heard you before," said Vyrthur, "you spoke the tongue of the dragons, and drew forth their power. Who are you?"

"Just you standard doom-driven adventurer," I said, "a Dragonborn, here because the world needed my presence".

"Ah, I see," sneered Vyrthur, "A servant of Akatosh. Tell me then, where was he when one of my one initiates turned me into… this!?"

"What do you," I said, but stopped when I saw his eyes.

His eyes were subtly glowing, just like Serana's.

"You're a vampire?" said Serana, "You were never a prisoner, you were leading them!"

"Yes, turned by one of the initiates," said Vyrthur, "abandoned to my fate my Auriel… tell me Dragonborn? Why didn't he help me?"

"Because you didn't wish to be helped," I said, "you _chose_ to embrace your condition, rather than searching for a cure. No one can give aid to those who do not seek it".

"You're just like my _dear_ brother in that respect," sneered Vyrthur, always spouting pretty sounding platitudes, never willing to state the facts".

"I do speak the truth," I said, "you can't find what you don't look for in the first place".

"I was abandoned in my time of need," said Vyrthur, "that is why I seek revenge against Auriel!"

"You want to take revenge… on a god," said Serana disbelievingly.

"Yes, I know it sounds impossible," said Vyrthur, "but I knew that even if I could not touch Auriel himself, I could destroy his influence in the physical world".

"_Faal krein,_" I said in realization, "You created the prophecy!?"

"Precicely," said Vyrthur, "and now, all that I need to fulfill it is assembled. I have the Bow, a Daughter of Coldharbor, and a Dragonborn".

"Wait… what do you need me for?" I asked, "No part of the prophecy said anything about that!"

"That is because your purpose here is intrinsic to the very nature if the Bow," said Vyrthur, "Only those blessed by Auriel may wield the Bow. You are Dragonborn, no matter whether your were a vampire or not, you still carry His blessings".

Suddenly, he grabbed Serana, and held a dagger to her throat.

"Now then," said Vyrthur, "you will do exactly as I command, or I _will _kill her!"

"I see two flaws with your plan," I said, "One, Killing Serana would be counterintuitive to your plans. Two… Serana is much stronger than she looks".

In Vyrthur's haste the grab Serana, he failed to properly restrain her hands. As such, she was able to hit him with a shock spell, briefly stunning him, and then following up with a swift kick, knocking him back. Now that she was clear, I took a deep breath, and unleashed my power.

_'Slen… Tiid… Vo!"_ I Shouted, and watched the world around me slow to a crawl.

I rushed in and began hacking away with my sword, weakening him severely. When time returned to normal, he tried summoning a Frost Atronach, but it was too late to do any good. A few strikes later, Vyrthur fell, leaving the sounds of combat to fade into the distant skies. I check Vyrthur belonging, retrieving the unusual set of armor he was wearing, but found no bow. Just then, the Wayshrine in the center of the balcony opened up, and Gelebor stepped out, looking relieved and saddened.

"So… it is done?" said Gelebor.

"Yes," I said, "but I have some information you must know: Vyrthur was not under the influence of the Betrayed. He was a vampire, infected by one who came to the temple long ago".

"It saddens me to hear than," said Gelebor, "but yet give me hope".

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It means that the Betrayed my be redeemed yet," said Gelebor, "In any case, you have more than proven yourself worthy of wielding the Auriel's Bow, retrieve it from within the Shrine".

I stepped forwards, and was about to enter the shrine and retrieve the Bow when I heard the sound of wings. I looked skywards to see a familiar pair of _dovah_ overhead. the descended slowly, and came to rest on nearby rock formations.

"_Drem yol lok. Zaanahstkrein,"_ said Naaslaarum, "We heard your _Thu'um_ and came to see what all the Shouting was about".

"From the looks of things," said Vaslaarum. "you've already finshed… though you made a mess of things".

"Blame the _Od-Fahliil_ who was throwing around parts of the architecture," I said, pointing to Vyrthur's body.

"Who is your new friend?" asked Naaslaarum.

"Ah, this is Knight Paladin Gelebor," I said, "servant of Auri-El. Gelebor, These two are Naaslaarum and Voslaarum, the twin_ Dovahhe_ who I long ago tasked with guarding the Vale".

"You… I'm not even going to ask," said Gelebor, "take the Bow, and use it wisely".

I stepped into the shrine, and grabbed the bow from its pedestal. as soon as I touched the smooth white material of the Bow, and feeling of warmth spread through me, telling me that it had accepted me.

"The Bow on its own is quite strong," said Gelebor, "any arrow fired thrugh it channels a small portion of the sun power setting target's alight. However if you wish to unleash the bow true might, you will need Sunhallowed arrows".

"How do I obtain those?" I asked.

"Luckily the process is simple," said Gelebor, "just bring me some good quality Elven arrows, and I shall complete the necessary blessings".

I nodded, and handed over the Elven arrows I'd collected earlier. Gelebor quickly blessed them, and handed them back.

"Thank you," I said.

Our task here at the sanctum complete, we headed into the Shrine, and used the portal to he Wayshrine of Resolution, heading for our next goal: The Pargon Portal.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next week: Finding the Shield and more. See you then!


	95. Chapter 94: Readying For Battle

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also: 200 Review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 94: Readying for Battle<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

From the Wayshrine of Resolution, Serana and I climbed over the ridge to reach the Paragon Portal. Soon enough, we were at the Portal. I was fairly sure that the Ruby Paragon was the correct one, but I tried the others to be thorough. I inserted the Emerald Paragon, and we stepped through the portal. We emerged on a ledge next to a rushing river, flowing down a narrow canyon. We searched the area, finding a few useful items, as well as figuring out where we were: at the top of a waterfall at the south end of the Vale. We returned upstream to the portal, and stepped back through to the platform. I removed the Emerald Paragon, and slipped the Diamond one into the slot.

The portal flashed open again, and we stepped through, this time arriving in the Glacial Crevasse. We searched this otherwise inaccessible ledge, collecting some items from a chest, and then returned through the portal again. Back at the platform, I removed the Diamond Paragon and inserted the Ruby. The portal opened once more, and the stepped through, arriving in a dense forest. We started forwards, pushing the branches aside as we make our way through the forest. Suddenly, we halted our progress as we heard something rushing towards us through the trees. I drew my sword, and managed to parry the overhead blow by an oddly armored Falmer… carrying the object of our search. I swung and knocked it back, just as Serana blasted it with a lightning bolt. It fell soon after that, allowing me to retrieve its unusual helmet as well as Auriel's Shield. As soon as I grabbed the shield, my mind slipped into a vision… but with no images, only sound, a single voice I couldn't place.

_"Do you know, young ones, how we select our positions?" said the voice, "In truth, we mostly rotate between various roles, but at times, exemplary individuals are allowed to join. Only if one can pass certain trials will they show they are potentially fit for such an honor. I know not when such an individual will come to be, all I know is that one will someday appear"._

My mind snapped back to reality, and I stowed the shield away, my mind spinning as I tried to comprehend what that voice was speaking of.

"We've got what we need here," I said, "Let's head back to Fort Dawngaurd to tell Isran the good news".

We stepped back through the Paragon Portal, and I retrieved the Ruby Paragon. We then headed back over the ridge, and arrived at the Wayshrine of Resolution. There, we stepped through the portal to reach the Temple Balcony… where we found a somewhat frazzled Gelebor and two rather amused _dovah_.

"_Nuz hi koraav, shir zeymah,_" said Naaslaarum,"_Zu'u kend ziidol gein krifvon hi au tol zahd_"_._

"_Ah, tol los vahzah, nuz Zu'u kend saag ney reid do un diskutir los valid_" said Voslaarum.

"_Geh, nuz hudin nex gein vahzen ahrk aanvorey vis kos wod saak_," said Naaslaarum.

"_Ronak, kren nii vok, hi zein,_" I said.

"_Reistigaar Zaanahstkrein, Mu lost zeyda...entertaining un yor fahdon_," said Voslaarum_._

"_Zu'u mindok wazahlgaar fos Hi los drehvon... ahrk tol los motagvon Gelebor_," I said, "_Vothni ok frey, Zu'u fund ni lost kosaan tok wah rim Auriel's Qiilaan ahrk Spaan_".

"_Hi los ges ol zok tiid Zaanahstkrein, fos los hin borii stig?_" asked Naaslaarum.

"_Zu'u kend daal wah Fah Dawnguard, wah lahvraan lid fah zekein au Gevild Volkihar,"_ I said, "_Sosnaak Drog Harkon nis kos gelaadaan wah jakah ok veistul qostiid"_.

"_Drehni lost rem pogaas moor, fahdon,_" said Voslaarum.

"_Mu fen kos genazvon fah hi,_" said Naaslaarum.

* * *

><p>Serana and I stepped through the wayshrine, arriving back in Darkfall Cave. From Gelebor's now former camp, we headed up the back passage to shorte our path back to the surface, eventually coming to a shaft with a spiral ramp which led us back to the initial waterfall chamber. From there, we left Darkfall Cave, heading cross country towards Fort Dawnguard. The journey was fairly quiet, with nothing more than the occasional Bandit or wild animal to slow us down. As night fell, we reached Whiterun, where we made a quick stop to pick up some additional aid. We stepped over to Breezehome, where Lydia was waiting.<p>

"My Thane!" said Lydia, "how goes your journey?"

"It goes well Lydia," I said, "I wish I had brought you along on the most recent leg of it… the Forgotten Vale is glorious. I'll have to take you sometime. In any case, I have what I needed to find: Auriel's Bow. We are currently on our way to Fort Dawnguard to give them the news. I feel that the final battle may be coming soon. Are you up for an assault on a Vampire Lair?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Lydia with a smirk.

Lydia quickly grabbed her gear and we set our again. We headed down the road, passing Valthiem Towers and climbing the long road up to The Rift. Eventually we reached the high plateau and rolling hill of our destination, and headed cross country once more to cut some time off our journey. After some time, we passed by Riften, and onto the road to the Morrowind border. We headed through the passage, and emerged on the snowy valley surrounding the fort. We headed up to the fort, and went inside. Isran was waiting for us, making me wonder if the man ever sleeps.

"Isran," I said, "I have it. I have Auriel's Bow".

"Good work," said Isran, "everything is ready. Just one more thing… I Serana willing to do what must be done?"

"I am," said Serana with conviction, "Harkon may have once been my father, but he's lost himself in this insane prophecy. He must be stopped".

"Good," said Isran, "let me call the others. Everyone! Gather 'round!"

The rest of the Dawnguard hurried to this impromptu meeting, and once everyone had arrived, Isran continued.

"I have news for you all!" said Isran, "Thanks to the hard work of our order, we have all that is needed to stop the Vampire Threat to our world! How you ask? We have an artifact of legends in our possession: Auriel's Bow! Soon, we will march on Castle Volkithar, and save our lands from this terror!"

The rest of the Dawnguard cheered, and headed off to prepare for the upcoming battle. As they dispersed, Isran turned to me.

"You should prepare too," said Isran, "Meet us outside the castle, Harkon will soon be dead".

Isran then left to begin his own preperations, leaving Serana, Lydia, and I to speak.

"Serana, are you truly alright with killing Harkon?" asked Lydia.

"I am, He has gone too far… if he simply wished to support our continued existence, fighting for our safety, I would be fine with that," said Serana, "But… to be willing to do what he has done… He's become a true monster".

"I am glad to hear you are certain," I said, "I think it might be a good idea to call in _all _our available forces".

"You don't mean," started Lydia.

"I do," I said, "I'm sure they're getting bored sitting around all day".

Serana was looking between us in confusion, While I opened my mental connection.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"Goes things with you?"_

_"Just fine, it has been a bit since we last spoke,"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul, _"What have you been up to?"_

_"Not a lot,_" I thought with amusement,_ "I read three Elder Scrolls at the same time, traveled to the Forgotten Vale, and collected both Auriel's Bow and Shield"._

_"So, nothing out of the ordinary for you then?" _Replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"Pretty much," _I thought, _"Speaking of the Forgotten Vale, Naaslaarum and Voslaarum are doing quite fine"._

_"Ah yes, the troublesome twins,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"What where they up to when you left?"_

"_Their classic game: Arguing about nothing,_" I said, _"this time, they were doing it to Gelebor, the seemingly last sane, not twisted Snow Elf"._

_"As always, you're doing the seemingly impossible," _relpied Lokhunnonvul.

_"I was wondering," _I thought, _"Very soon, I will be taking part in an assault of Castle Volkithar, which is on a small island in the Sea of Ghosts north of Solitude"._

_"Hmm, yes I think that would be an excellent diversion,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"I know the castle you speak of. Kooriizstrun and I shall head to Highpass to prepare for our part in the assault"._

_"Thank you, my friend,"_ I thought, _"While you're there, head to the deeper passages on Highpass, there's a sealed passage there that leads to the Forgotten Vale. If you can, try and get it open. I know the Twins are happy in the Vale, but I know they'd also appreciate more freedom"._

_"I will do what I can, Zaanahstkrein," _replied Lokhunnonvul, _"I shall speak to you later"._

With that the connection closed, and the three of us lay down to rest, knowing the next day would bring a harsh battle.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time.. well, let's see what I come up with! See you then!


	96. Chapter 95: Opening the Way

A/N: And here's the next chapter! That's right: it's early! This is because my next semester of classes starts on Monday, meaning I will be very busy next week. As such I'll likely have much time to work on stories during the week.

Also: I suggest you have this page opened on a separate tab, on the translator option (Look in the 'Language' list), during this chapter: www. thuum. org (Remove the spaces). Trust me, unless you are fluent in dragon, you'll want it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 95: Opening the Way<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

Kooriizstrun and I took flight from Skuldafin after commanding the Draugr to guard the place from any intruders. We crossed over the peaks of the mountains, and saw the lands stretch forth beneath our wings. Our path took us past _Monahven, _where we paused to speak with Paarthurnax. As usual, he we resting on this mountaintop throne, his new apprentices gathered around, listening to him lecture on the Way of the Voice_._

"_Ol hi vis koraav, kein midrak joor sonah nunon mil mii zuk arokon fein nii los los pruz wah doj wah nuft suleyk do un Thu'um wah frey vorey," said Paarthurnax_.

"_Geh In, fos vis mu dreh wah gevahzen un yor koraak wah joor?_" asked one of the students, _"Vir vis mu saadgaar vogah un gremak, suleyk bahlokus lund?"_

"_Tol los burk,_" said Paarthurnax, "_Orin Zu'u kend krif daar grah voth dii lund sulgaar. Zu'u siiv hadriidak au faal Thu'um , nuz Zu'u koraav mu lost , praan hin viing ahrk tinvaak voth mii_".

We came in to land, and found a place to rest on a rock formation near the _Tiid-Ahraan_.

"_Drem yol lok Paarthurnax, vir los mindaht stenfahvon?_" I asked.

"_Wod eyvir, nust fon wah kos gevildvon dii mindaht srin wah niist zahreik,_" said Paarthurnax, "_Ful, fos drun hi wah dii odus krund?_"

"_Mu zeyda mahn wah helt naal au un strah wah Kriisrahn,_" said Kooriizstran, "_Mu los dah wah kun gorm ko faal Dovahkiin zekein au Gevild Volkithar_".

"_Ol eyvir,_" I said, "_mu los shurvon wah vor zein fahdonne: Naaslaarum ahrk Voslaarum, Zeinin do Maar_"_._

"_Oo, Zu'u dahmaan niin_," said Paarthurnax, "_Zu'u hind gluus sentvon voth niin_".

We nodded and took to the skies once more, flying over the plains of Whiterun. We then passed up the deep valleys of the Reach, heading through the narrow slot to reach the Druadach Mountan's western side. We landed at the entrance of _Kriisrhan, and went inside. We passed through the living areas, library and meeting rooms to reach the deeper more rough-cut corridors. We flew down these passages, heading even deeper into the caverns. Eventually, we came to the sealed passage: a nondescript section of wall with a natural ledge nearby. I landed on the ledge, and stated the phrase to unlock the passage._

"_Bex skuld vonun zeim qethsegol fiikath, bolaav mii rahnd lumnaar do sizaan,_" I said, "_Gelaad mii hiil lumnaar do vozah buriis!_"

My words echoed through the caverns, and I watched as the 'wall' vanished, revealing another tunnel. Kooriizstrun was quite surprised at this.

"_Lost tol til ulan tiid?_" said Kooriizstrun.

"_Geh ahrk nid_," I said, "_Waan hi lost wah togaat wah bo zeim vund jol fiikath lost ko staad, hi fund lost ruund nii wod zokra"._

I took flight once again, and we flew down the passage. After twisting around at bit, we came upon the end of the tunnel… which was blocked by a wall of ice. On the last level section of the passage towards the exit, we beat our wings faster to build speed, and a shorts ways before the end, we unleashed our Thu'um

"_Wuld… Nah… Kest!_" we both Shouted, our words carrying us forwards at high speeds.

We braced ourselves just before impact, and slammed into the ice, breaking through. We burst out into a canyon filled with Falmer huts connected by numerous bridges. The huts seemed vacant for the moment, so we maneuvered down the canyon, eventually coming out into the main portion of the Vale above a raging river. _Faal Vodahmin Lumnaar_ hadn't changed since I last saw it many years ago, other that the condition of the _Od Fahliil_ structures. We climbed a bit, so that we were above the frozen lake. There I spotted two familiar _dovahhe_: Naaslaarum and Voslaarum. As I flew closer they took notice and began on their usual routine.

"_Vahr zeymah, anahlrii meyz wah gun mii!_" said Naaslaarum.

"_Nii fon wah kos Lokhunnonvul do faal Koraaviik do Kriisrahn_," said Voslaarum

"_Fah fos dahrin dreh rok meyz wah daar staad?_" said Naaslaarum.

"_Zaanahstkrein los das wah kun gorm ko grah midrak sosnaak do Gevild Volkihar,_" I said casually, "_Rok qiid waan hi laan wah kun gorm_".

Naaslaarum and Voslaarum glanced at each other, seemingly thinking about how to reply. Soon, they came up with an answer.

"_Vahr, tol honaht med studen lirah,_" said Voslaarum, "_fos dreh hi lorot, zeymah?_"

"_Zu'u krolur, shir zeymah,_" said Naaslaarum, "_Zu'u korah nii fund kos kirndaal strah wah sov sul. Il mii aav ko!_"

"_Ruz mu lost mahn,_" said Voslaarum, "_Inaak strah fahdon, Kriisrahn saraan_".

Our group of four flew back across the Vale, swinging past the _kruziik Raald do Auriel_ on our way back to the tunnel to Highpass. We reached the tunnel and flew inside, passing down the twisting tunnels once more until we reached the main halls of _Kriisrahn_ once more. We landed, and headed for the meeting room.

"_Ronak het los mein. Mu fen lov gevild ko uth nol sedin welkand,_" I said, "_Ont ko faan, mu fen kren vau kotin iidah lorozen nen arhk men kodiistgaar, nuz tol aal volbur. Un maag krazahl los dein joriin do gevild vau deiniik, gelaadvon Zaanahstkrein ahrk ok joor kolraav wah lov voth son arokon. Ont koreid gevild, Zaanahstkrein mein wah nuft Auriel's Qiilaan wah kun tir kinbok do sosnaak. Naan loan?"_

"_Nid, zoh!_ said Kooriizstrun.

"_Zu'u mindoraan zeyda ronak,_" said Naaslaarum, "_Hi, zeymah?_"

"_Geh, mu mindok fos mu kend dreh,_" said Voslaarum,"_ful il mii gaav tir til ahrk mil jah volbur!_"

"_Kir helt theskvon um fah get, hi zein,_" I said, "_Faal drog do Gevild Volkihar mein wah jakah qostiid wah gevul krien, fjerdvon Lein kotin unahzaal vulon. Daar nis kos gelaadan. Nu ruz: Shur gaav jah praan. Mu hel tir fah gevild ko feyl_"_._

We left the chamber, heading for the worn nooks in the walls for _dovah _to rest in. we each selected a nook, and lay down the sleep, knowing the next day would be quite… interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time Castle Volkihar. See you then!


	97. Chapter 96: Storming the Castle

A/N: And here it is: the final battle with Harkon! Enjoy!

While Listen to Harkon's pre-battle dialogue, I found it amusing when he says to Serana 'It seems this dragon has fangs after all'. Little does he realize he's directing that statement at the wrong person.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 96: Storming the Castle<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next morning Lydia, Serana, and I set out from Fort Dawnguard. Behind us, the rest of the Dawnguard was getting on their way as well. We headed up the road, passing through Riften and staring down from the plateau. We passed through Fort Greenwall and Shor's Stone, eventually reaching the road towards Whiterun. We continued along the road, climbing past Valthiem Towers before arriving outside Whiterun. We crossed the open plains, and then reached the mountains, climbing over a forgotten pass. We descended the north side of the mountains, and found ourselves on the road outside Morthal.

We passed through said town, and then crossed the marshlands. After slogging through there, we reached Solitude's harbor. We ascended the slope, and headed down the road to reach our turnoff. Soon enough, we reached our turn. We climbed up road, passing Meridia's shrine and soon reached the summit of the north range. We headed down the north face of the mountains, passing Steepfall Burrow. We reached the bottom of the slope, where the forward line of the Dawnguard was already present, along with their boats. We waited at their campsite for the rest of the Dawnguard to arrive, and once they did, we planned our assault.

* * *

><p>"Alright," said Isran, "Everyone listen. This is it: The castle on the island nearby is our goal. We must get inside. We have to clear the way so that the Dragonborn can reach the castle's master. Once that's done, the castle will be ours".<p>

"Sounds like a plan," I said, "I just have one thing to add: _Lok… Hun… Nonvul!_"

"What was that?" asked Serana.

"Backup," I said with I small smile.

We boarded the boats, with Lydia, Serana, and I all sitting together.

"Serana, where in the castle will we likely find Harkon?" I asked.

"At this time of day, He'll likely be in the cathedral," said Serana, "He always meditates daily. Once we're inside, it will be in back, the left side of the main hall".

I nodded, and prepared my equipment, strapping Dawnbreaker to my hip, the quiver of Sunhallowed Arrows on my back with Auriel's Bow, and strapped Auriel's Shield on my arm. Immediately, I a warm feeling flowed through me, as if to say that I had made the right choices. Our boat came to rest against the shore of island, and we disembarked. As we assembled, I heard a familiar roar and saw a quartet of _dovahhe_ flying in formation towards us. As they came closer, I could hear their words.

"_Zaanahstkrein, mu hon hin for ahrk meyz wah frey hi ko hin tiid do praag!_" roared Lokhunnonvul.

"_Geh, faal Zeinin do Maar fent lend hin niist suleyk!_" said Naaslaarum

"_Tol los ges zeymah, il mii koraav fos daar sosnaakke vis fjerd midrak mii!_" said Voslaarum.

"_Un viingge fent laar faal lokke do vokul!_" roared Kooriizstrun.

"The time is now," I said, "Attack!"

We rushed in, both on land and in the skies, and the first threat showed itself. The Gargoyles guarding the bridge, as well as those on the paraphets broke free of their stony shells and attacked. Up above, _faal Dovahhe do Kriisrahn_ broke formation and began circling the castle, each on a different level and alternating directions, thus covering many angles at once. They timed the release of their _Thu'um_ to cover each others blind spots.

Meanwhile on the ground, we pounded against the Gargoyles and vampires guarding the bridge, forcing our way to the castle gates. Before long, we'd made it inside. There, the warriors of the Dawnguard hurried in and engauged the vampires, who fought back with equal ferocity. All in all, it was chaos. Lydia, Serana, and I spotted our goal, and charged through the main hall, only fighting those who got in our way. We reached the portcullis blocking the door to the cathedral and opened it, heading inside. There, we found Harkon waiting for us, already changed into his more monsterous appearance. He began to speak, not even bothering to hide the disdain in his voice.

"So Serana," said Harkon, "I see you're still in the habit of keeping pets".

"We've come to stop you," said Serana, "you've done too far, following that insane prophecy of yours".

"Well, well," said Harkon, "It seems this dragon has fangs after all… so much like your mother".

"I'm nothing like her," said Serana, "I would run and hide from you".

"Hmph," said Harkon, "It seems you cannot be swayed… but what of your companions?"

He turned towards me, and the continued.

"Well, we meet again mortal," said Harkon, "So you have come to kill me? Why not make this less painful for all, and hand over Auriel's Bow?"

"Never," I said, "The bow wouldn't accept you anyway: it only allows those it deems worth to wield it".

"Hmm… how interesting," said Harkon, "but I must know: what do you plan for Serana once I am defeated?"

"That is her choice," I said, "I have nothing against vampires in general, but you have chosen a dangerous, destrutive path. You must be stopped".

"You may wield the bow, but you lack the might which I possess!" said Harkon, "You shall fall here, and then the Tyranny of the Sun shall end!"

"That is where you are mistaken," I said smirking, "what was it you said to Serana earlier? 'It seems this dragon has fangs?' Well, it seems you were directing your words at the wrong person".

As I finished that statement, I let my power flow outwards, partially transforming as my wings emerged, and drew Dawnbreaker. At he same time, I focused for a moment, allowing the regenerative power of the Histskin to activate. I felt the power of the Bow and Shield flow through me, grating me extra might. Harkon looked less confident than he had before, now that he realized I wasn't some normal Argonian.

"If that is what you wish, then a fight to the death it is!" said Harkon, readying himself for combat as well.

The battle began, and I opened with my_Thu'um_.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted, extending the final syllable into an stream of flames.

Harkon was hit, but quickly moved away, heading up the stairs. As he did, he summoned a horde of skeletons to keep Lydia and Serana busy. I leapt after him, using my wings to shorten the journey. Harkon attemped to blast me with his spells, but missed. I slashed away with Dawnbreaker, soon forcing him to disperse into a clound of bats to get away. He reformed over the chapel's altar, and started drawing power from it as a barrier appeared around him. I drew Auriel's Bow, and nocked a Sunhallowed Arrow.

I took aim and fired, and struck the barrier, instantly disrupting it. Harkon dropped to the ground and turned invisible, trying to get away. However, I could still 'see' him, as when he moved his magic left a slight distortion in the air. I followed him until he became visible again, at which point he attempted to blast me with his magic, but I blocked with Auriel's Shield, absorbed the spells and released them as a burst of light when I bashed Harkon with it. Soon Harkon returned to the altar and attempted to draw power from it again, only for me to disrupt this with another Sunhallowed Arrow.

Harkon fled again, this time to the uppermost ledge. I flew up to the very same ledge, and readied for whatever he would do next. This time Harkon drew a sword of his own, the design of its finely honed blade telling me it was an Akaviri design. I readied my own sword and changed to a basic dueling stance. Harkon struck out, but I parried and countered with a strike of my own. We battled back and forth, each gaining and losing ground at times, but in the end, I managed to strike at a critical moment, and ran Harkon through with Dawnbreaker. He dispersed into a cloud of bats one last time, and reappered… having failed to reach the altar.

He stumbled, and collapsed to the ground, crumbling to ashes at the same moment, leaving his sword to fall with a resounding clang. I changed back to my normal self, and collected Harkon's sword from where it had fallen, and turned to speak with Serana.

"I… It's done," said Serana sounding somewhere between sadness and relief, "the madness has ended".

"For now, yes" I said, "but unfortunately there will always be someone trying to enguage in some insane plot. What will you do now?"

"Well, for now I think I'll stay with the Dawnguard," said Serana, "recent event have show them how useful it is to have someone who truly understands vampires on their side".

Just then, we heard the doors opening, and turned to see Isran entering. He looked around, examining the scene, and the poked Harkon's ashes with his sword.

"It looks like you've done it," said Isran, "remind me never to get you angry".

"How goes the battle?" I asked.

"Surpisingly well," said Isran, "the vampires who weren't in the main hall surrendered, making our job much easier. Casualties on our side were low".

"Good to hear," I said, looking around the cathedral, "Well, I guess this is it, huh?"

"It seems that way," said Isran, "It has been an honor working with you Dragonborn… and thank you for your aid Serana".

"The same to you Isran," I said.

With that, Serana, Lydia, and I left the cathedral, heading through the main hall, and leaving the castle. Outside, we were met by _faal dovahhe do Kriisrahn_, who were resting on thr rocks near the shore.

'Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "It seems you were _krongrahkei_".

"_Geh,_" I said, "_faal Sosnaak Drog Harkron los nid zuk_"_._

"_Studen_," said Lokhunnonvul, "You have had a busy time recently… hopefully fate grants you a moment to rest before throwing more at you".

"As do I," I said, "Thank you for aiding me, my friend".

"It is no problem Zaanahskrein," said Lokhunnonvul.

I nodded, and Serana, Lydia, and I boarded one of the boats, and headed back to the mainland. Back on shore, Serana seemed ready to head off.

"Well, this has been quite an adventure," said Serana, "but I think I'd like some time to relax before I have another one".

"I was just thinking of doing the same," I said, "It has been an a honor travelling with you Serana".

She nodded and set off on her own path. Lydia and I headed off as well, heading towards Whiterun. It was time to rest, time to catch our breath, time to go home… and enjoy that the sun would shine as bright as ever.

* * *

><p>AN: And there go! Next time... well, let's see what I come up with! See you then!


	98. Chapter 97: Waking Nightmares

A/N: And here's the next chapter! This time, Sunders-the-Heart, the Neravarine has his day in the spotlight! Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 97: Waking Nightmare<p>

Sunders-the-Heart's POV

Since Shouts-at-Sun defeated the Vampire Lord Harkon, things have been fairly quiet. Winterhold has slowly been growing as people move in and the old houses are rebuilt. Shouts-at-Sun had shown me his other self, and well… let's just say _that_ took some getting used to. He'd taken me flying on occasion, which was rather exhilarating.

More recently, I've acquired a new part-time employee: Brelyna Maryon, Telvanni Mage. In turn for her helping out at the inn, I tutored her in better control of her magic (Meaning making it have less chaotic effects). I'd visted the Shine of Azura occasionally, and said Daedric Prince was pleased to see me. Today, Shouts-at-Sun had passed through town on his way to the College so he could catch up on his paperwork.

I any case, I needed to head over to Dawnstar and sign off on a shipment of Flin and Sujamma from Morrowind (Shipped through Raven Rock). I knew how dangerous even such a simple seeming journey could be, so I grabbed my favorite armor, including the Dragonbone Curiass and Fists of Randigulf. I also made sure I had Trueflame, and set off. I headed south out of Winterhold, and climbed over the pass the reach the main road. Form there, I headed west along the road, fight off the occasion bandit and wild animal, before turning north to reach Dawnstar. Almost as soon as I stepped into town, I could tell something was _very_ wrong there. The all townsfolk were walking around, looking utterly exhausted. I reched the docks, and found the workers there were no better: the cargo was still on the ship, and the workers looked dead on their feet.

"Pardon me," I asked, "what's going on here?"

"No one in Dawnstar seems to be sleeping well these days," said the dock worker, "It's these damn nightmares…"

"Nightmares? What about them?" I asked.

"Everyone seems to be having nightmares," said the dock worker, "and the only one who seems to be trying to do anything about it is that priest of Mara, Erandur".

_'Ah, a clue,'_ I thought, and then said, "Where can I find this priest?"

"He's staying at the Windpeak Inn," said the dock worker, "I hope he can do something… I can't get anything done while I feel like this".

I nodded and headed up the hill, and then entered the Windpeak Inn. Inside, the local bard was singing a version of the popular 'Dragonborn's Epic'. Amusingly, this version seemed to claim Shouts-at-Sun had used Wabbajack to turn accidently Alduin into a hatchling, and that he had kept him as a pet after they journeyed to the Shivering Isles together and had some of Sheogorath's strawberry torte. I laughed at this… either this bard was trying to come up with the silliest idea possible or he was suffering from sleep deprivation as well. I soon located the priest, who was surrounded by townsfolk who were asking him to help them. I approached, and decided to see if he wished for some help.

"Hello," I said, "I heard you were going to help the people of Dawnstar do you require assistance?"

"I appreciate your offer," said Erandur, "but I don't wish to put others in danger if I don't need to. After all, we're dealing with daedric powers here".

"Don't worry," I said, "I can handle myself. Which Daedric Prince are we dealing with?"

"Vaermina," said Erandur, "her powers are hurting the people of Dawnstar. This cannot continue".

_'Great… it seems neither Shouts-at-Sun or I can go anywhere without walking into some adventure,'_ I thought, _'But… what choice do have?'_

"I'll help you," I said, "Where are we headed to?"

"Nightcaller Temple," said Erandur, "an ancient ruin outside of Dawnstar. I've already scouted it out, and set up a small shrine to Lady Mara in the entranceway".

"Alright," I said, "I'm ready to set out when you are".

He nodded and we left the inn, just as the bard started on a rather exhausted rendition of 'Ragnar the Red'. We headed up the hill behind town, and as we wnet along, Erandur filled me in on what he knew about our destination.

"What is now known as Nightcaller Temple was once a ruin known as the Tower of Dawn," said Erandur, "and was a symbol for the people of Dawnstar. Later, these ruins were occupied by a group of Vaermina worshipers, and took on its current name. Odd to think about: a ruin within a ruin. These worshipers repurposed the ruins for their chosen patron, and lived there until a few decades ago, when Vaermina sent a plague of nightmares against a clan of Orcs. They attacked the temple, wishing to wipe out ther worshipers".

"Interesting," I said, "What happened after that?"

"The worshipers released a power known as 'The Miasma', which trapped all those within the temple in a dream state," said Erandur, "When we break the seal on the temple, I fear we may awaken those within, and they will not be pleased with our intrusion".

_'Erandur seems quite knowledgeable,'_ I thought, _'Almost too knowledgeable. On top of that, why would a devotee of Mara be dealing with Daedric artifacts? Shouldn't that be the role of the Vigilants of Stendaar?'_

By this point we'd arrived outside the temple, where the doors were guarded by a trio of bears. We fought through them, and I noticed that Erandur seemed surprisingly with his mace. We entered the temple, and arrived at the shrine Erandur had mentioned. He led be to the back of the hall, where there was a sculpture of Vaermina carved into the wall. Erandur approached it, and blasted it with a fire spell. The sculpture became nothing but an ethereal image, allowing us to pass through. We entered, wanding through the ankle-deep purple mist clinging to the ground. We came to a barred opening, through which we could see a staff, the tip shaped like a skull, surrounded in a red barrier. I knew a daedric artifact when I saw one, and this was definitely one: The Skull of Corruption.

"There it is: the source of Dawnstar's ills: The Skull of Corruption," said Erandur, "we have to get down there".

We stepped back from this window, and headed down the spiral staircase. I drew Trueflame, lighting our path. As we reached the bottom, a pair of Orcs rose from the fog, and attacked us. We fought them off, and arrived at a purple barrier of some sort.

"Damn! The priests must have actvated the barrier to keep the Orcs away from the Skull!" said Erandur, "However, there may be a way around: we'll have to check the library to be sure".

"Alright, how do you know so much about this place?" I asked, "You seem a bit too knowledgeable about the rites and rituals that went on here".

"I… it's because I used to be a worshiper of Vaermina," said Erandur, "I used the worship her here, and when the Orcs attack… I fled like a coward, leaving my friends to become trapped here. I turn to Mara to find the strength to… right the mistakes of my past".

"Ah, that makes sense," I said, "You see your story had a few holes in it: if you had claimed to be a priest of Stendaar, it would have made more sense".

"You are not angry with me?" said Erandur.

"Not really, many people have things in their past they'd rather not talk about," I said, and then added to myself, _'like how I killed Almelexia… She may have been mad, but I still don't want it known that I actually killed one of the main deities worshiped by the Dunmer'_.

"Come then, the library is this way," said Erandur, "I still have my key".

I followed him back up the steps, to a door we had passed before. He unlocked the door, and we went inside. In the library, we fought off more Orcs, as well as some Vaermina devotees. Once the area was clear, Erandur looked around sadly.

"Look at this place," he mused, "all this knowledge: lost because of our mistakes. Hopefully the book were looking for is still intact".

"What _are_ we looking for, by the way?" I asked.

"A book of alchemical formulae titled 'The Dreamstride', it bears an image of Vaermina on the cover," said Erandur, "It _has _to be around here somewhere".

I started searching the room, and spotted a book sitting on a stand in a corner on the seconc floor of the room, accessable only by a fallen column. I went over to that corner, and examined the book: It was what we were looking for. I returned to where Erandur was examining the destroyed books of the shelves, and handed him the book.

"Yes… yes this is it!" said Erandur, as he leafed through the pages, "Ah, here it is!"

"What?" I asked.

"The book speaks of a potion know as Vaermina's Torpor which allows one to enter the Dreamstride, a state of waking dream, and relive the events of the past though another's eyes," said Erandur, "Hmm… these are some rare ingredients… there's no way we could import everything we need in time ot help Dawnstar. Our only hope is that the Alchemy Lab has a sample remaining".

I followed Erandur down another hallway, and we arrived at a split level room full of alchemy supplies and enemies. We fought off both the Orcs and worshippers, and once the area was clear we began the search for the potion.

"Look for a tall bottle," said Erandur, "one filled with a dark colored potion".

It didn't take me long at all to find the Torpor, as it was the only bottle in the room that fit its description. I grabbed the bottle, and returned to Erandur.

"I believe I've found it," I said.

"Good," said Erandur, who examined the bottle, "yes… this is it! Now then, the only thing left to do is drink it".

"Me? You want me to use this stuff?" I asked.

"Yes, I may not work for me due to my association with Mara," said Erandur, "only active priests of Vaermina and those uninitiated can be affected by the potion".

"Well then," I said as I looked at the potion warily, "see you on the other side".

I uncorked the bottle and drank down the potion. It tasted like nothing knowable. Almost immediately, the world around me faded, and the dream emerged. I was now in the chamber with the Skull of Corruption, with two devotees of Vaermina nearby.

"The Orcs are advancing rapidly," said once priest, who my dreamstate told me was Brother Thorek.

"Then we have no choice: we must release The Miasma," said the other, Brother Veren, who then turned to speak with me, "Brother Casimir, activate the barrier and release the Miasma. We will how these Orcs our Lady's power!"

I (Brother Casimir) acknowledged the order, and his legs carried me up the stairs through a dining area and the a dormitory, passing battles between Orcs and Priests before arriving at a pull chain along the main stairwell. I (Brother Casimir) pulled it, sealing off the lower levels of the temple. With that, the vision faded.

I came back into reality in the main stairwell of Nightcaller Temple, right next to the pull chain from the dreamstate. I noticed that the barrier was being anchored by a soul gem, so I removed it, disabling said barrier. As I did, Erandur came running over, a look of amazement of his face.

"Incredible!" said Erandur, "The moment you consumed the Torpor, you vanished right before my eyes!"

"It was just as weird on my end," I said, "temporarily being someone you're not a highly unusual feeling".

"I'd expect so," said Erandur, "come, the Skull lies below".

_'If Erandur was in the temple when the Orc attacked, how did he avoid the effects of the Miasma?'_ I thought, _'unless…'_

We descended the steps, passing back through the rooms I'd just dreamed my way through. As we went along, the Orc and worshippers awoke, and attacked us, but between the two of us we had little trouble. We eventually reached the bottom floor, where a pair of rather familiar daedric worshippers rose to meet us: Brothers Thorek and Veren. What they said to Erandur confirmed my suspicions.

"Well, well… look who it is: Brother Casimir," said Veren with hatred, "you left us here, trapped by the Miasma's powers".

"I no longer go by that name," said Erandur (Casimir?), "I am now Erandur, a priest of Mara. I would ask you to let us pass. The Skull is harming the people of Dawnstar".

"Then let it!" said Thorek, "They did nothing to help us, leaving us to rot, just as you did".

"We shall not allow you to pass, Priest of Mara," said Veren.

"Then I am sorry, my friends," said Erandur, readying his mace.

Thorek and Veren attack us fiercely, but they weren't much tougher than the rest of those we'd battled here. Once they fell, Erandur offered a prayer for their souls, and prepared to do what he had come here for. We climbed the steps, and reached the barrier surrounding the Skull of Corruption.

"Be ready," said Erandur, "Vaermina will likely try something to stop us".

Erandur began his ritual, slowly breaking down the magic of the barrier. As he did, a voice whispered in my head.

_"He's deceiving you,_" said the voice, _"He just wants the staff for himself. Listen to me, Lady Vaermina, and kill him before he betrays you!"_

_"Ah, I don't believe we've directly met before, It is an honor to meet you Vaermina"_ I replied mentally, _"However, your statements ring false in my ear. If he wished to betray me, he could have done so the moment I opened the barrier to the inner sanctum. Besides, even if does banish your artifact, that will only keep it out of the mortal plane temporarily. In any case, I have no need for the Skull of Corruption"._

_"You choose poorly, mortal" _said Vaermina, _"I shall plague you with nightmares for the rest of your life, Dragonborn"._

_"Dragonborn?" _I thought,_ "Sorry, Lady Vaermina, but you've got the wrong Argonian: I'm the Neravarine. If you've got a problem with me, take it up Azura"._

At that moment, Erandur broke down the barrier and initiated the next stage of his ritual.

"Lady Mara," said Erandur, "Grant me you aid so that this tool of nightmarish power might be baished to the deepest pits of Oblivion!"

The power of his ritual redoubled, and wrapped around the staff. Then in a flash of light, it vanished. Erandur took a long relieved breath and turn to speak with me.

"It is done," said Erandur, "thank you for your aid… you know, I never got your name".

"Sunders-the-Heart, owner of the Drunken Dragon Inn chain," I said.

"You're an innkeeper?" said Erandur, "You seem surprisingly skilled at combat for such a role".

"I'm also a semi-retired adventurer," I said, "I was actually in Dawnstar to pick up some goods imported from Morrowind. I didn't expect to find myself opposing a Daedric Prince".

"Well, thank you," said Erandur, "If you ever require my aid, you can find me at the shine at the temple's entrance".

I shook his hand and left the temple, returning to Dawnstar. Once there, I headed to the dock, where I found the workers were feeling much better. They had finished unloading the ship, and I signed off on my shipment of beverages from Morrowind. I then paid the carriage driver for his services, and returned to Winterhold to get ready for whatever my next adventure would hold.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! I hope you like this little interlude. Next time... well, let's see what I come up with.


	99. Chapter 98: Good Manors

A/N: And here's the next chapter! (Cue groans at the Pun title) Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 98: Good Manors<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

After the battle against Harkon, I kept busy doing jobs with the Companions, and catching up with my paperwork at the College of Winterhold. For the most part things were quiet, other than the occasional _gremak_ _dovah _who disagreed with Paarthurnax's teachings. Everything had quieted down, and one day a got an interesting letter. I was walking through Winterhold, having just finished aligning off on various projects at the College, when a courier ran up to me.

"Mr. Shouts-at-Sun?" asked the courier.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"I have a letter for you, straight from Solitude," said the courier, "Here you are sir!"

I accepted the letter, and watched as the courier left. I opened the letter, and saw that it was from none other than Jarl Elsif! I read the letter and was a bit surprised to see what it read.

_'Shouts-at-Sun, or should I say Dragonborn,' _I read, _'I hope this letter finds you well. I must extend my personal thank you for fighting and defeating Alduin. I also have recently heard of the grand battle at Castle Volkithar. Once again, the people of Skyrim owe you a debt of gratitude. As such I feel you diserve something for you continued actions to protect the land. I pulled some strings, and learned that there is a plot of land available for construction in the southern Pale, overlooking Whiterun Hold. I have granted you permission to build yourself a manor on that site. Once more, thank you Dragonborn. _

_Signed Jarl Elsif the Fair of Solitude'._

I noticed a second piece of paper in the envelope, this one having a land title and a map marking the location of the plot of land. I set out south from Winterhold, climbed over the pass, and from there made my way cross-country to the location the map had maked on it. Along the way, I encountered little in the way of trouble, only a couple of wild animals. When I arrived, I could see the tower of Mzark nearby, and I noticed that someone had already been by to drop off some basic building supplies, as well as a pickaxe stuck point down in a deposit of clay. As well, there was a workbench drafting table and a book titled 'The Beginner's Guide to Homesteading'. The book was full of useful tips, such as 'finish the walls before adding a roof'. I shook my head at this, and set to work.

* * *

><p>For the next month, I worked on building my new manor, getting help from whoever had some time to spare, including guards on their days off, Lydia, and Sunders-the-Heart. I though about calling in Lokhunnonvul, but I figured that it would he wouldn't appreciate being used to build a house. The first permanent structure to go up on my new plot of land was a small, one room cottage. It was a sensible start, but I kept working at it, adding a large main hall behind the cottage, and converting the cottage into an entry hall. I worked to furnish this hall, ending up with a pleasant two bedroom home with a large dining room.<p>

With all that done, I had a decent house, but still felt something was missing. I added a kitchen to the east wing, a greenhouse to the west wing, and a Trophy room the the north wing. As well, I decided to dig out a cellar for extra storage space. It was while doing this that I discovered the natural cavern. In one corner, my pickaxe broke through into passage beyond. I cautiously shored up the entrance, and decided to explore deeper. I found that his passage led to a large cavern, one large enough for many _dovah _to fly around comfortably within. I explored further, and found a wide tunnel sloping upwards. At the end, I came to another barrier: this one a wall of ice.

_'Ice? Am I under a glacier? Well, only one way to find out where I've ended up,'_ I thought then Shouted, "_Yol… Toor… Shul!_"

I focused my words, extending the final syllable to turn my fire into a concentrated stream. Fire met ice, and soon a hole had been melted. I pulled out a pair of daggers, and jammed them firmly into the ice. I the hauled myself up, working my way though the hole in the ice. I ended up high on the slopes of one of the Pale's mountains. Down below, I could see my manor.

_'Well, that answers that question,'_ I thought, _'Now I have a secret escape tunnel if I ever need one... or a back entrance! I bet Lokhunnonvul could make good use of this place'._

I opened my mental connection, and contacted my good friend.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _"I believe I have found a place that might interest you"._

_"Truly, Zaanahstkrein?"_ Replied Lokhunnonvul, _"What is it?"_

_"A natural cavern which would make a decent reserve outpost for our… group," _I thought, _"It's located under the Pale, not far from the Tower of Mzark from the mountain that contains one of the cavern's entrances overlooks most of Whiterun Hold. Also located nearby is a newly manor house. The main cavern is quite spacious, and would make a good meeting place for the future"._

_"I know of the summit you speak of," _replied Lokhunnonvul, _"I have rested my wings there to think many times in the past. I shall make my way to your postion as soon as I can"._

I sat back and enjoyed the view while I waited, thinking just how far my journey had taken me thus far. From Kvatch, where life was quiet and peaceful, to the Imperial city, and from there to the border post at Pale Pass. I shouldn't have taken that shortcut, but I had wished to save time. I wonder now what would have transpired had I stayed on the main road. Would Alduin have still destroyed Helgen, or would he have come after me wherever I had been at the time? If I had never left on my journey, would Helgen have been instead? What could have happened had fate's dice rolled differently? I stared to the sky as dusk fell, and found no answers there. The roar of greeting announced that I was no longer alone in my ruminations. I turned to see that Lokhunnonvul had arrived.

"Good evening, Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "Feeling a bit _sizaan ko lor_, lost in thought?"

"_Geh, fahdon_," I replied, "just thinking about what might have happened if things had turned out differently. But I guess that doesn't matter for now, and those are not the possibilities we live in".

"_Vahzen_," said Lokhunnonvul, "you speak the truth. So, I believe you wished to show me something?"

"Yes, see that hole over there?" I said, "Beneath that, there is a passage large enough of allow a _dovah_ to pass. Perhaps our combined _Thu'um _will be strong enough to open the way".

I stood up, and assumed my dragonform. I took up position next to Lokhunnonvul, and together we unleashed our _Thu'umme_ on the ice below.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" we Shouted.

Our powerful streams of flame met below, and quickly melted through the ice. Soon enough, the passage was revealed.

"_Kiibok zey, dii fahdon_," I said.

I led the way down the passage, and soon we came to the main cavern. As we arrived, we each chose a spot on the fairly smooth floor and landed. Lokhunnonvul looked around the space, and nodded thoughtfully.

"_Geh, geh,_ the place is excellent Zaanahstkrein," said Lokhunnonvul, "I must ask, however: where does that other, smaller passage lead?"

"Ah, that tunnel," I said, "In truth, that is how I discovered this place initially. You see, I was bulding my new country manor, and ended up punching through into the cavern while digging out the cellar".

"Oh, in that case, I see no major issues with this place," said Lokhunnonvul, "While basic, I am certain we will be able to use it to our advantage in the future".

"In that case, I will be heading upstairs to get some rest," I said, "I'll leave you to your planning".

I changed my to my normal self, and headed up the tunnel, and left the cellar. I then upstairs to my bed to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>AN And there we go! Yeah, definitely nothing that thrilling going on this time, but oh well. Next time, maybe we'll get started on the Dragonborn content. See you then!


	100. Chapter 99: The Cultists' Attack

A/N: And here's the next chapter! So begins the Dragonborn Arc!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 99: The Cultists' Attack<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

For several months after I'd finished construction of my new manor, things were quiet. I kept up with my work at both the Companions and the College of Winterhold. Among the things of intrest duging this time were a markable improvement in Brelyna Maryon's control over her copious magical abilities. As well, I'd kept up with the communications between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion. On that front, things were going well: Ulfric had tapped into some of his… less legal contacts to prepare raids on Thalmor bases to gather intel. All in all things were finally quieting down, and I had hope that it would stay that way. Unfortunately, they didn't.

I had arrived back in Ivarstead, having just come down from _Monahven_ where I was meditating with Paarthurnax. As I passed through the quiet town, I spotted a trio of people who seemed quite out of place: Robed figures, wearing what appeared to be imitations of Dragon Priest masks. When they saw me, the slowy approached.

"You, Argonian," that the apparent leader of the trio, "Are you the one who call himself Dragonborn?"

"I am," I said, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword, ready for whatever they would do, "What of it? I will not deny the truth of my soul".

"You lie!" shouted the masked man, "Only our lord Miraak is the true Dragonborn! All those false ones who claim our master's title must die!"

The men drew their weapons and attack, but they were rather unskilled and ended up falling quickly. Once they were down, I searched their bodies for any explanations. All I found was a single note.

_'There is one who dares claim Lord Miraak's title. It is an Argonian known as Shouts-at-Sun. Take the boat to Windhelm, find him and kill him. Once that is done, return to Solstheim.' _I read.

_'Great,_' I thought, '_now I've got cultists after me. Miraak… Miraak… Lokhunnonvul metioned that name while I was helping out Septimus and met Hermaeus Mora. But I remember him from long ago…'_

I focused, and let my ancient memories come to the forefront.

* * *

><p><em>Solstheim… aan odus por benex faal Okaaz do Gaaf, brom-welkand do Sahqo Strunmah. A place of much power, where the barriers between Lein and Oblivion are thin. I had come here to meet with a potential ally: Miraak, a Dragon Priest who had apparently gone rogue. As well, it was said he wielded faal suleyk do faal Dovahkiin. Such a individual would be to have on our side. I had brought a couple fellow Dovahhe with me, partially as show that were ready to fight when the time came, and partially as a backup plan incase this meeting was a trap. We flew along, and arrived at our destination: a temple carved into the rock of a hill in the center of Solstheim. We landed at the appointed site, and watched as a single figure approached: He was wearing a robe, and a modified Dragon Priest mask.<em>

_"Los hi Miraak?"_ _I asked._

_"I am, and you are Zaanahstkrein?" said Miraak._

_"Geh, you know why we've come," I said, "Alduin has corrupted his purpose. He threatens the world. He needs to be stopped"._

_"Pretty words, but I already know how to defeat Alduin, once and for all," said Miraak._

_"Oh, and how is that?" I asked. _

_"Hmph, the only was to truly defeat Alduin is to become stronger than him," said Miraak, "Once I manage that I can consume his soul, just like I can to any other dragon. To do that, I need Souls… many, many souls… and I think I will start with you!"_

_"Nii los aan horvutah!" I roared, "Gaav tir do het!"_

_I saw Miraak preparing to Shout, so I preempted him._

_"Fus… Ro… Dah!" I Shouted, knocking Miraak back._

_"Bo, dii fahdonne, mu kend naav faal voreyye do Mirrak's tahrodiis lund!" I roared, taking flight._

_My allies took off right next to me, and we started flying away. As we did, I heard a Thu'um being carried on the wind, but I couldn't make out the works. Beside me, one of my allies spontaneously burnt up, his soul ripped from his body. Before I had time to process this, It happened to my other friend as well. I knew I had to get out of here now, and that I was next._

_"Wuld… Nah… Kest!" I Shouted, feeling a burst of power barely miss me and I accelerated away. After seeing what had happened to my companions, I knew I had just escaped certain death. I kept flying, hoping I'd not find myself on Solstheim for a long time._

* * *

><p>My mind returned to the present, and took a deep breath knowing what I had to do. I headed over to Whiterun, running into nothing more than the occasional bandit. Along the way, I took the time to tell Lokhunnonvul what was going on.<p>

_"Lokhunnonvul, it seems I've got another apparent foe to defeat,"_ I thought.

_"I see, what's going on this time?"_ replied Lokhunnonvul.

_"I was attacked by a group of cultists who were apparently followers of Miraak,"_ I thought, _"It seems I'm going to be taking a trip to Soltheim, see if I can negotiate with Miraak… I rather doubt it"._

_"Be careful, Zaanahstkrien," _replied Lokhunnonvul, _"Remember what happened last time you tried to 'negotiate' with Miraak"._

_"Don't worry about that, I remember Miraak's treachery," _I thought, _"I know to be catious around him"_.

I continued on, and arrived at Whiterun. I entered Breezehome, and found Lydia waiting for me.

"My Thane, how was your trip?" asked Lydia.

"It went well, except for the Cultists that attacked me," I said.

"Cultists… they wouldn't happen to be wearing strange metal masks, would they?" asked Lydia.

"Actually they were," I said, "How'd you know?"

"A group of them were running around Whiterun, making trouble and shouting about 'Lord Miraak' or something like that," said Lydia, "I think they were trying to recruit new members".

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They were thrown in prison for disturbing the peace," said Lydia, "which is saying something as Heimskr is still preaching as loud as ever".

"Well, it seems I better track them down to their source, so that I can find out wether they are actually following Miraak or if they just learned _of_ him and decided to form a cult," I said.

"Alright, but who's Miraak?" asked Lydia.

"A Dragon Priest who also happened to be a Dragonborn," I said, "He became entranced by his power, letting it control him. Last anyone heard of him, he was searching for new sources of power, so that he could become stronger than Alduin and consume his soul".

"Is that even possible?" asked Lydia.

"I don't know," I said, "I heard he was digging into ways to reach Apocrypha, and the knowledge contained there. Beyond that I know little about where he might be today".

"So where are we headed, in that case?" asked Lydia.

"Solstheim," I said, "that's where the Cultists came from, and that's where we must go. I think we can hire a ship in Windhelm, seeing as that's where they arrived through. First though, it would be a good idea to stop off in Winterhold: Sunders-the-Heart's been to Soltheim before, and any information he can give us would be a boon".

"I'll grab my equpment, and then we can go," said Lydia.

Lyida headed upstairs, and returned fully prepared in her armor, with her pack slung across her back. We headed out, into the open plains outside Whiterun. Once there, I assumed my Dragonfrom and let Lydia climb onto my back. I took flight, and headed north into the icy winds. The flight was made trickier due to the blizzard blowing in from the Sea of Ghosts, and as a result had to fight against some fierce, unpredictable winds. Despite this, we made to Winterhold, landing on the snowy hills outside of town. I shifted back, breathing hard from the exertion of the flight.

"My Thane, are you alright?" asked Lyida.

"_Geh…_ I mean yes," I said, "I didn't realize the weather would be so foul. Good thing we decided to stop here: I don't think I could have stayed in the air much longer".

We headed into town, and to the Inn. Sunders-the-Heart was behind the counter, and smiled at us as we entered.

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" said Sunders-the-Heart, "Come in, come in, you look like you tried to fly through a blizzard!"

"Actually, I did fly though a blizzard," I said, "but that's not the reason we're here. We've come to benefit from your knowledge".

"Oh, what do you need to know about?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"Solstheim," I said, "Recently I encountered some Cultists who wanted me dead. I need to find out why. From what I can tell, they seem to be based in Solstheim".

"Ah, Solstheim," said Sunders-the-Heart, "beautiful place, an island of the coast of Vvardenfell. Last time is was there, it was still home to an Imperial Outpost at Frot Frostmoth, and the mining town of Raven Rock. I haven't gotten a chance of go back since Red Monutain blew its top. I know from my contacts that Raven Rock is currently under the control of the Dunmer great house of Redoran. Good people the Redoran, they prefer to behave in a straightforwards manner, as oppsed the the political power players of the Hlaalu or the tricky Telvanni wizards".

"Alright," I said, "Anything else?"

"Yes," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Soltheim is also home to a group of Nords known as the Skaal, the have a village on the northern portion of Solsthiem. The Skaal are good people overall, and follow many old traditions. Other than that, Solstheim is a fairly wild place, and when I traveled it during my adventures, was glad to see that it had no Cliffracers".

"Well, then I guess Lydia and I should make our way to Windhelm," I said, "I have to find out why these cultists have showed up".

"You know what," said Sunder-the-Heart, "I'm coming with you. It will be good to see Solstheim again, see how much it's changed".

"If you can spare the time, I'd be glad for your assistance," I said.

"Of course I can!" said Sunders-the-Heart, "I need to head over to Solstheim anyway: my last shipment from there was lower in quality than ususal, and I need to find out why".

He left the counter, heading into the back rooms. When he came back, he was fully equipped with all his adventuring gear. Together, we left, heading south over the mountains. When we reached the main road, we turned east and headed down the slope, following the river the Windhelm. There, we headed into town briefly before heading down to the docks. There, we found our ship, and its reluctant captain.

"Ahoy," said the captain, "what can I do for you three?"

"We're looking for passage to Solstheim," I said, "we heard we can book passage on this ship".

"I'm sorry, but after that last trip, I'm not going back there any time soon," said the captain.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"Those masked men… they did something to me," said the captain, "I remember meeting with them, had getting paid to carry them on my ship, and I remember arriving in Windhelm… but nothing in between".

"Hmm… powerful, dangerous magic to put someone into a trance like that," said Sunders-the-Heart, adjusting his Moon and Star ring, "but I'm, certain you'd like us to track down and stop those who did this to you".

"You'd do that?" said the captain, "I appreciate that, and I'll give you a cut rate for the journey: 1500 Septims, for all three of you".

"Deal," said Sunders-the-Heart, handing over the money.

We headed down to our cabin, and sat back as the ship set sail. We felt the ship get underway and off we went to the east… to Soltheim.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time arrival in Raven Rock. See you then!


	101. Chapter 100: Arriving in Solsthiem

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 100: Arriving in Solstheim<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The journey to Solsthiem was quiet, and the seas were fairly calm. Eventually, the shore came into sight, coated in volcanic ash and trees which had been blown over by the blast when Red Mountain had last erupted. Speaking of which, to the southeast, we could see the shores of Vvardenfell, the volcano in its center still spewing out a column of ash high into the skies above. The captain guided the ship along the shore, passing the half buried ruins of an imperial fort. Shortly after that, a large bulwark came into sight, as well as a dock in the harbor beyond.

"There it is, Raven Rock," said the captain, "once we arrive, you can get your search underway. I hope you can find what you're looking for".

We drifted up to the dock, and the crew tied the ship down for now. As we prepared to disembark, a well dress Dunmer approached. When he spotted us, he looked at us with suspicion.

"Who are you?" he said, "I do not recognize you".

"Just a group of travelers, looking for answers to an attack on me by a group of Cultists," I said, "they apparently came through Raven Rock. They claimed to serve one known as Miraak. Have you heard anything about this?"

"Miraak… for some reason, that sounds familiar, but I just can't place it," said the Dunmer, "In any case, I am Adril Arano, Second Coucilor of House Redoran".

"Adril Arano? You are on the Trade Commision, correct?" said Sunders-the-Heart.

"Yes… how did you know that?" asked Arano.

"Because I've been purchasing from you for a while now: I'm Sunders-the-Heart," he said, "good to finally get the chance to meet you in person".

"What brings you to Raven Rock?" asked Arano.

"I've noticed that your prices have increased recently, and I though I would find out in person what's going on".

"Walk with me," said Arano, as he stepped away and we followed, eventually coming to the edge of town, "See that over there? That's the Earth Stone. I'm not sure what's going on, but everyone who gets too close to it starts acting oddly. Many of our workers are there, doing… something".

"That sounds like it could be a valueable clue," I said, "I think we should investgate the stone, thank you Councilor".

We headed along the shore towards the Stone, and notied that there were a good-sized group of people nearby, working on building some sort of structure around the stone. I stepped into the ring of the structure, and listened to the workers muttering, but they were making little sense as they moved around in a trance like state. I turned to look at the Stone again, and suddenly couldn't look away. I moved towards the stone, slowly lifting my hand to touch its worn surface. However, just before I touched the stone my mind broke free of the trance and I reeled back, growling in anger at nearly being drawn into this trap.

"My Thane? What's wrong?" asked Lydia.

"Don't touch the Stone!" I roared, then shook my head to clear it of the remnants of the enthrallment, "Sorry, the Stone, there's some sort of power enrobing it. It lures in anyone who dares get too close".

"My thoughts exactly," said an unfamiliar voice.

I turned towards its source, and found a Dunmer in rather fine robes standing there with a scroll and a quill.

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Neloth!?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "I didn't expect to see you again".

"Hmm? Do I know you?" said Neloth.

"I'll give you a hint," said Sunders-the Heart, lifting his left hand and removing his gauntlet, thus exposing the Moon-and-Star ring.

"Y-you?" said Neloth, "That can't be… that was 200 years ago!"

"The line about 'Neither Blight nor age may harm him, the Curse of Flesh before him flees?' it turns out to have been literal," said Sunders-the-Heart, "So, how have you been?"

"Well enough," said Neloth, "I had the grow a new tower when Red Moutain erupted, I now live on the southeast corner of Solsthiem. Is these allies of yours?"

"You could say that," said Sunders-the-Heart, "a group of Cultist attacked my friend, Shouts-at-Sun. We're here to track down their source. We believe that the enthrallment of these people mat be related".

"I see… there are other Stones like this, they are said to be holy sites for the Skaal, and the Nord tribe that live here on Solstheim,"said Neloth, "in particular… there is one atop a temple near the island's center. I know not if it will be of any use to you, but it would be worth seeing for yourself".

"Thank you Neloth," said Sunders-the-Heart, "You've been quite helpful".

We left the Earth Stone behind, and headed back through town.

"So… you know Neloth?" I asked.

"Yes, back before Red Moutain entered its current period of activity, Neloth was a high ranking member of House Telvanni. The Telvanni… they tend to take up strange projects… like Divanyth Fyr researching a cure for Corpus, which involved keeping a basement full of Corpus victims as well as the last living Dwemer. It was due to his cure that I'm still standing here, though he had no idea wether it would actually _work _and not kill me when he gave it to me".

"What," I said flatly.

"Like I said," said Sunders-the-Heart, "The Telvanni tend to be a bit… eccentric".

By this point, we'd reached the Bulwark. The only way out of Raven Rock on this side was a tunnel under this wall, shored up with wooden beams. We headed through the tunnel, emerging into the open, ashy plains of southern Solsthiem. It was different from when I had been here several eras ago, but still felt familiar. Sunders-the-Heart stared across the Sea of Ghosts, his eyes locked on Red Mountain. He was humming quietly, producing a pleasant little tune.

"What at you humming?" asked Lyida.

"Huh?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "Ah sorry, just… lost in memories for a moment. To answer your question, it was a song favored by Bards who played at Inns all across Vvardenfell".

"Don't worry… you're not the only one with memories of this place," I said, "many years ago, I, that is to say, the Dragon I was originally, came to Solstheim. My allies and I had heard of Miraak turning aginst Alduin, and wished to parley with him… gain an ally in fighting the World-Eater. I should have known better: someone who was willing to betray his chosen lord so easily wasn't the slightest bit trustworthy. We arrived at the Temple… the same one that is our current goal. He comsumed the _zein dovahhe_ I had brought with me, striking them down with but a single _Thu'um _each. No chance to fight, no chance to resist. Now, I'm back, back where I made one of worst choices within my memory".

I turned, facing the direction I knew the temple to be in. I took deep breath, and made an oath to all who care to listen.

"Know this: Miraak is a monster, plain and simple. Compared to him, Alduin is kind and considerate. After all, when I fought him on fair terms, Alduin accepted his defeat nobly," I said, "Hear me, world, Miraak will be defeated, once and truly. I will not allow his evil to corrupt the land. Prepare yourself Miraak, for Zaanahstkrein has returned to Solstheim, and he will show you the strength of his resolve!"

* * *

><p>AN: Huh... that last part ended up being a bit more serious than I expected. In case you're wondering, Sunders-the-Heart was humming the Morrowind version of the Elder Scrolls main theme. Anyway that's what I've got for now. See you next time!


	102. Chapter 101: Into the Temple

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 101: Into the Temple<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

We started inland, quickly climing into the hills of inner Solstheim. We passed ruined structures and incinerated trees. We passed by a Dweamer ruin, built into a pit, and reached the boundary between the Ash Lands and the snowy mountains. Soon enough, a familiar structure came into sight: Miraak's Temple, and lying across the path towards the temple where the skeletons of dead _Dovahhe_… my allies from long ago were still lying where they'd fallen.

_'Dii fahdonne, Miraak fent biis fah fos rok has drehlaan'_ I thought.

We continued up to the temple, passing more dead dragons and the enthralled along the way. As we came into the main courtyard, I head something different: a woman's voice, someone who wasn't under Miraak's control.

"Come," called the woman to the enthralled, "we must leave here! This place is not right!"

"Hey!" I said, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am Frea of the Skall," she said, "I'm attempting to free my people from this place… and Miraak's control".

"I am Shouts-at-Sun. It seems to have a common intrest," I said, "Cultists of Miraak attacked me, tried to kill me, I tracked them to this place with my companions".

"Then I suggest we combine forces for now," said Frea, "there must be a way into the temple nearby".

_'True enough,' _I thought, _'The entrance should be right where we've standing'._

Just then part of the stone of the courtyard slid back, reavealing a hidden staircase. At the same time a pair of cultists emerged from the temple below. We dealt with them quickly, and descended the stairs into the temple. The first hall of the temple was quiet, just a couple side chamber containing a meeting room, a torture chamber, and a few minor items. We headed deeper inside, soon coming to the temple's formal entrance. Here, we carefully sidestepped a pressure plate, and examined watched as the sarcophagi on either side of the room opened, but only one contained an active Draugr. Once we defeated it, we moved on.

The next chamber contained a small altar, as well as some embalming tools. We headed forwards, doding between pressure plates in a small chaber and came to a portcullis. It opened easily, and led us to a large chamber containing many hanging cages, a throne on the north ledge, and a pit in the center.

"This place… I cannot imagine the horrors that occurred here," said Frea.

"There's something below… something powerful," I said.

We headed around the edge of the room, and started down the stairs as we descended, a large group of Draugr and Cultists assaulted us, but the four of us together outmatched them. Frea as it turned out was a real powerhouse in combat, taking out most foes we encountered in only a couple of strikes. At the bottom of the stair we passed through another portcullis, and arrived in a burial vault. As expected, more draugr rose to attack us, but we kept pushing forwards, this crypt let us out into a more natural looking passage, where the path split. However, they seemed to curve back together further ahead. We headed down the right path, fighting more Draugr and doging another pressure plate as we went. This tunnel led us to a long hallway, much like the Hall of Stories found in other Nordic ruins. The main difference was massive number the swinging blade traps lining the hall.

"Everyone stay back for now, there has to be a switch to stop these things on the far side." I said, "_Tiid… Klo… Ul!_"

Everything around me slowed to a crawl, and I hurried to the other end hall. There, I located the lever and pulled it, allowing the others to rejoin me.

"You wield the power of the Voice?" asked Frea.

"I do," I said.

"A rare ability," said Frea, "only those with dragonblood are said to be truly skillful with it".

"That's not completely true," I said, "The Greybeards of High Hrothgar are quite skilled with it".

We continued into the temple, coming to an area where out path was blocked by a raised drawbridge. On the opposite side of the room, we watched an inanimate draugr fall from its sarcophagus found a lever to open the way allowing us into the next room. The opposite side of the room had three more raised ramps, which dropped as we reached the center of the room. When the dropped, a trio of new foes way revealed: a pair of Draugr and a Cultist. We took out the undead foes first, and then turned our attention to the Cultist. As it turned out this particular Cultist was a bit tougher than the ones we'd faced before. Still though, with a four against one battle, it stood little chance. In the area they were guarding, we found a door that seemed to lead to the temple's inner sanctum.

"Things will likely only get tougher from here," I said, "We should be ready for anything".

"The structure of the temple seems to be getting older as we descend," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"I can tell you the tale about that," said Frea, "The dragons learned of this place; and of Miraak turning against their lord. They came in force, razing the temple. However, Miraak struck back, slay each who remained with his Voice alone".

_'It seems I can agree with Alduin on something for once,'_ I thought, _'this place should have stayed ruined…'_

"There's another tale surrounding this place, one we know from a member of our village descended from a lesser acolyte of the dragon cult," said Frea, "It is said that some time before the temple was razed, a trio of dragons came to the temple, not for battle but to speak to Miraak".

_'Wait, what?'_ I thought, _'the Skall remember us?'_

"What happened to them?" I asked, already knowing where this was going.

"The leader of the trio attempted to bargain with Miraak," continued Frea, "it is said that he too opposed the World Eater's might, and had gathered like-minded dragons to aid him. Miraak, it is said, killed this dragon's allies, leaving the leader to flee from the temple. This story is told as a warning against being overly trusting, to be cautious in any dealings".

_'Huh, I'm figure of ancient legend. I guess I should have expected something like this to come up eventually,' _I thought.

"An interesting tale," I said, "but we better get going, the inner sanctum awaits".

With that, we pushed open the heavy iron doors, entering the deeper temple.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, the Inner Sanctum, See you then!


	103. Chapter 102: Daedric Depths

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 102: Daedric Depths<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The doors led Sunders-the-Heart, Lydia, Frea, and I into a bridge surrounded by a metal cage, then into a passage guarded by Dragur, Skeletons, and battering rams. Beyond here, we came to room with a nook containing some soul gems and a spell tome for Magelight. From here, we continued on, coming into a split level chamber. Here we were attacked by more Dragur, as well as some Cultists. We fought our way past them, and then descended a long staircase to a tomb chamber, one which had been cleared of all rubble from the ceiling hung a dragon's skeleton.

"Dead end?" said Lydia, "Odd that the temple just stops here".

"Strange indeed," said Sunders-the-Heart, "The Cultists must have cleaned this place up. But why this chamber, what's so important here? The rest of the temple wasn't cleaned up".

"I think I know why they were so interested in this chamber," I said, "_Rot Vund_… a Word Wall. It says… Ah, it's inscription sings Miraak's praise".

"Can you read it?" asked Frea.

"Yes, it reads _Pah werid morokei Miraak, zok suleykaar do pah Sonaak wen Mul bolaav naal Fahluaan do Jul,_" I said, "All praise the glorious Miraak, most powerful of all priests whose Strength was granted by the Gardener of Men".

I felt the power of the Word flow into me, granting the exactly what the word itself was: Strength. As the knowledge finished pouring into my mind, I felt the ground begin to rumble as the sarcophagi burst open one by one, releasing the Dragur within. Finally, the central sarcophagi burst open releasing a powerful guardian of this chamber.

"_Zu'u praad, dii drog... pek, hi los ni Miraak!_" said the Dragur, "_Nid, nuz hi kodaav faal rinis suleyk. Hi lorot wah ronit ok uld?_"

The dragur drew its sword, and moved in for that attack. It and its troops were tough foes, but with some effort, we cut our way through them. As the last one fell, I saw that the leader had been carrying a key. I retrieved it, and found that there was a door behind where this dragur had been entombed. I opened the door, and we stepped through into a small dining hall. This chamber felt different than the previous, a far more 'ancient' feeling hung in the very air. The far side of this chamber had another door, which unlocked with the same key. We pressed on, entering another dining hall devoid of any threats. However this chamber sported something interesting: a carved stone totem of some sort, its design unfamiliar to me.

"Another dead end?" said Frea.

"I doubt it," I said, "We've just broken in to another layer of the temple from the looks it. I fact, I think we're the first see this place since ancient times. Anyway I bet there's another hidden door nearby. We just need to find out how to open it".

"Let's look around," said Sunders-the-Heart.

We separated, and examined every corner of the room, soon finding a side chamber, likely the kitchens. In one alcove of this room, I found a switch. I pulled it, and watched the wall on the opposite side of the dining hall slide open. We regrouped, and moved through this opening into a small library. In the middle of the room, there was a metal grate covering a spiral staircase leading deeper. I tried the grate, but it was no good: it had been sealed tight. Instead, we moved around the dividing wall to the other end of the chamber, where we found the same setup on the floor, as well as a level under another statue like those from the dining hall.

I pulled the lever, and the grating in the middle of the floor opened, granting us access to the next level. We descended these stairs, coming to a landing the connected the twin stairwells. In between, there was a small chamber with another strange statue, this one a torch sconce shaped like a set of toothy jaws. I also noticed that the stonework of the walls was different levels, composed of a much blacker stone.

"Oh great," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I thought I'd seen the last of these kind of places".

"What do you mean?" I said, "You know what kind of place this is?"

"Oh yes," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I suspected based of what you read on the inscription, but now I'm certain: this is a Daedric Shrine, a place of worship to a Daedric Prince. Based on the inscription, I'd say this is shrine to Hermaeus Mora, the Prince of Knowledge, Charter of the Tides of Fate, and _Gardener of Men_".

"Ah… I hope he won't mind us looking a bit deeper," I said, "We still have no trace of Miraak himself".

We descended to next staircase, and came to a hallway with more of these fiery maws, eventually coming to another staircase, which went even deeper.

_'How far down does this place go?'_ I thought.

We descended these stairs, and finally came to a pleasing sight: a grand staircase leading _up_. As we climbed, the silence of the temple was finally broken by the arrival of skeletons and a boulder falling from the ceiling. Our ascent quickly morphed into a fast-paced melee as we fought our way up the stairs, dodging boulders and battling skeletons until we reached the top and slew the dragur waiting there. We took a moment to catch our breath, and then plunged into the rough cut tunnel that wound away from the main temple. Eventually, we emerged into a circular chamber which was home to an ornate altar and a lectern… with a pitch black book resting on top. I walked to the center of the chamber, and carefully pick up the thick tome. Immediately, I could feel the power rolling off of it.

"What did you find there?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"A book, but it seems like a powerful artifact," I said, "It must be down here for a reason. Here, you take a look".

Sunders-the-Heart accepted the book, and examined its exterior carefully, his eye going wide.

"By the Nine," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I think I know what this is… I've only seen brief mentions of these in very rare texts. I think this might be one of the mythical Black Books of Hermaeus Mora. I don't know a lot, but it's believed they act as portals to Apocrypha. Hmm, the symbols along the spine, they read 'Waking Dreams' a title, or an effect? I never guessed I'd actually see something like this"

"Ah, I see," I said, "In that case, we might have a clue. Miraak may have used the book to enter Apocrypha".

"Hmm… worth a shot," said Sunders-the-Heart, "just be careful, my friend: Entering any plane of Oblivion is always dangerous".

He handed me the book back, and I opened it. At first, all I could see were strange symbols, but then I felt something wrapping around my neck before I could see what it was, the world around me slipped out of focus and I was no longer there. As the world resolved, I heard a voice I could never forget: it was Miraak.

"Yes, the work is coming along well," said Miraak, "Soon I will be free once more, and my true reign can… who!?"

Miraak turned around quickly, and fired off a strong Shock spell, stunning me and knocking me to my knees. Miraak stepped closer, and I fought against the spell to get back to me feet. Unfortunately, the spell still had enough hold over to me to leave me rooted to the spot.

"Who are you?" asked Miraak, "how did you get here? Wait… you soul blazes bright? How is it possible… unless you posess a dragon's soul. I sense it on you… you defeated Alduin. Hmph, I could have done the same, but I chose a different path".

"True enough, Miraak," I said, "you chose a path of destruction. Slaying those who only wished for aid in the very task you turned away from".

"What do you think you know of the past?" asked Miraak.

"Simple, Miraak," I said, "_Zu'u lost til_!"

"No, not possible… you know nothing!" shouted Miraak, turning to the strange creatures floating nearby, "Get rid of him".

Miraak strode away, hopping onto the back of the dragon that was flying nearby. He flew away, and I briefly say the dragon glance back at me. The creatures approached, and began attacking me. I was still held in place by Miraak's spell, so all I could do was take it. Before too long, the damage caused me to fade from this place, leaving me uncertain what would happen now. I stumbled back from the lectern, closing the book as I did.

"Are you okay? What happened?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

I quickly checked myself over, and realized I was completely unharmed.

"I… I think so," I said, "Well, good news: I found Miraak. Bad news, he commanded some strange creatures to throw me straight out of Apocrypha".

"But you're not hurt?" asked Lydia.

"Apparently not," I said, not sure how though.

"Well this is one thing," said Frea, "when you opened the book you partially vanished, became transparent".

"If the book's a portal," I said, "who says is has to pull you through fully? If the portal only takes you through partially, it seems to mean that if you are badly hurt you're only kicked back the way you came".

"Ah I get it," said Sunders-the-Heart, "you were reading a book, which took you to the realm of Knowledge, and by getting defeated, you were sent back out, failing to have learned anything!"

"Well, whatever the case," I said, "It's probably best to hold on to this book. I wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands".

"Good plan," said Sunders-the-Heart, "while you were reading, we searched the area. There's a tunnel to the east leading outside".

"Then let's head out," I said, "We should get our bearings… find out exactly where we are now".

I placed the book in my pack, and we headed down the tunnel, leaving the Temple behind.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, onto the Skaal Village. See you then!


	104. Chapter 103: Meeting the Skaal

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also, a quick note: recently had some issues, and as a result, the translator on that site currently doesn't like plurals.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 103: Meeting the Skaal<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The tunnel led out of the mountain, on a trail some distance from the temple. After a short time we worked out where we'd come out: the northeastern slope of Solstheim, not far from one of the island's standing stones.

"I know this place," said Frea, "we're not far from my village. Follow me".

We did just that, heading east down the trail, and coming closer to the standing stone.

"There's the Wind Stone," said Frea, "Many of the Skaal are there, under Miraak's thrall. The village isn't much further; my father, Storn Crag-Strider, has erected a barrier around it to keep those who remain there safe".

We continued down the path, coming to an area where it seemed like the wind was blowing in an unusually narrow band, likely the barrier Frea mentioned. The winds slowed as we passed through, and from there walked into the village. Overall, the village seemed similar to many small settlements across Skyrim. In the village's central square there was a group of people kneeling, surrounded by a mystical light. Frea approached one of them, and got his attention.

"Father!" said Frea, "I have returned from the Temple!"

"I see," Storn said, "What have you discovered… and who have you brought with you?"

"I believe it is this one here who can best answer your questions, father," said Frea, motioning me to step forwards.

"And who might you be?" Storn asked.

"I am Shouts-at-Sun," I said, "I came to Solstheim to track down the source of the Cultists who attacked me. My path led me to the temple, and in the depths I discovered a book, one which acts as a portal to Apocrypha".

"The realm of Herma-Mora?" Storn said, "You mean the old tales are true? Miraak has hidden within this other world?"

"Yes," I said, "I saw him myself… before he ordered the creatures of that realm to knock me back through the portal".

"Hmm… if it is the same portal Miraak used," said Storn, "you likely need to possess a power very similar to his own… which would mean you are Dragonborn".

"You are correct," I said, "I am a Dragonborn, or as one of my mentors in the Way of the Voice put; it the 'doom driven' warrior destined to stop the World-Eater".

"And Miraak sent cultists after you?" said Storn.

"Yes, I guess he dosen't want any competition for his status," I said, "Unfortunately for him, this attack stirred some old memories within me".

"What do you mean?" asked Storn.

"During my journeys across Skyrim, as I found my way and grew stronger, I discovered just how connected I was to my dragon soul," I said, "In fact, during my fated battle with Alduin, I unlocked the full extent of this ability: I assumed the form that I had possessed so many years ago, back when Alduin was first waging his war against the mortal races".

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Storn.

"While we were travelling through the temple, Frea mentioned that one tale in the Skaal's oral tradition speaks of the trio of dragons who came and attempted to parley with Miraak. I was somewhat pleased to hear of this story because I, or should I say the dragon whose soul is also mine, was there," I said, "_Zu'u Zaanahstkrein_, the one who escaped that day, come back to face the one who stole the live of my friends".

"By the All-Maker," said Storn, "that's…"

"Strange?" I said, "Hey, I was the one who set up the plan for be to be in the right time and place to defeat Alduin. I didn't quite consider at that time how that effect might ripple outwards".

"What do you plan to do?" asked Storn, "if Miraak has the support of Herma-Mora, he has access to knowledge of which should never be known".

"That the thing," I said, "just because he's in Apocrypha, dosen't mean he has the full support of Mora. After all, if he had free access to all the knowledge of that realm, why would he need to take control of Solstheim's standing stones? It's possible that Mora is _containing_ him there, preventing him from returning to Nirn. Miraak could be trying to use the power of the stones to break free".

"If that is the case, then it is even more important than to free the stones, and those enthralled by them," said Storn, "stories from our people's history tell that Miraak once visited Saering's Watch, a shrine west of here. It is said that he gained some insight from there. It is possible you could do the same. If you do find something there, please, use it to free my people from the Wind Stone".

"I promise you," I said, "I will do everything in my power to help the people of Solstheim".

With that, Sunders-the-Heart, Lydia, and I left the village, heading west. We worked our way across the slopes of Solstheim's northern slope, passing by the headwaters of a river and a cave marked by small spears before we spotted the ancient shrine. We started making our way through the ruins, fighting a small army of Draugr we went. As we climbed, we faced stronger opposition, but eventually reached the top. There, waiting to be examined was a word wall. I stepped up, and read it.

"_Qethsegol vahrukiv Bhor fin Gohlah, wo praal het mulhaan ol Gol saran onikiv, nunon weh meyz wuth sinon do onik,_" I read, "This stone Commemorates Bhor the Stubborn, who sat here, still as Earth awaiting enlightenment, only to become old instead of wise. _Gol,_ Earth, Bend Will".

I let this new knowledge settle into place, and then turned to see the dragon flying towards us. It spotted us, and came to hover nearby.

"_Fos? Wo los hi? Vahr lost hi meyz wah daar staad?_" asked the dragon.

"_Gein wo_ _yah wah doj, ahrk den wo unad wah enlahvraan mok,_" I said, "_Zu'u lost nid keinul voth hi, nunon voth faal gein wo slew dii fahdonne_".

"_Pek, hin zii...nii fon los hi, saadgaar?_" aked the Dragon.

"_Zu'u Zaanahstkrein,_" I said, "_Zu'u yah wah helt Miraak_".

"_Do rahlo, hi los faal kinbok do den meyye wo krif midrak Drog Alduin!_" roared the dragon.

"_Daar los ni tiid fah daar! Il mii krif midrak Miraak nu, ahrk gaav rigir wah daar diskutir zuspein?_" I said.

"_Neh! Zu'u fen neh reid voth gein grik ol hi!_" said the dragon.

With that, I knew the conversation was at an end. It swooped in on an attack run, and we dived out of the way as it passed low. Breathing out a stream of ice as it went by. I rolled back to my feet, and took a deep breath.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted, unleashing a powerful jet of fire.

The dragon swung back around, and came in to land, attemping to bite me at the same time. I dodged, and joined the others in attacking its flanks. Before too long, the dragon fell, and I prepare for what had happened many times before. The dragon's flesh began to burn away, and its soul poured out… but not into me. Instead, an apparition of Miraak appeared, absorbing the soul from the dragon I'd slain.

"Why thank you," said Miraak, "I truly appreciate you killing this dragon for me, just another to add to my collection. Word of advice… leave the knowledge of the ages to your betters. Goodbye for now, fool".

Miraak's apparition then vanished, leaving me shocked at what had just happened.

"_Hi_ _tahrodiis tafiir!_" I roared,"_Gaav rigir het ahrk luft zey!_"

"Are you alright, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"Fine, just fine" I said, calming myself down, "Does Miraak know anything of honor, or has he forgotten any such thing in the pursuit of power?"

"I don't know the answer to your question," said Sunders-the-Heart, "but I do know that you will find a way to defeat him on your terms".

"True enough," I said, "Luckly, I still have some spare power to apply".

I concentrated, and awakened the power of my newest _Thu'um_.

"Alright," I said, "Let's head for the Wind Stone. I have to help Storn and the rest of the Skaal".

With that, we headed back east around the mountains, headed for our next goal.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Fos? Wo los hi? Vahr lost hi meyz wah daar_ staad?" ; "What? Who are you? Why have you come to this place?"

"_Gein wo yah wah doj, ahrk den wo unad wah enlahvraan mok. _Zu'u lost nid keinul voth hi, nunon voth faal gein wo slew dii__ fahdonne". ; "One who seeks to learn, and those who choose to accompany him. I have no quarrel with you, only with the one who slew my friends".

"_Pek, hin zii...nii fon los hi, saadgaar?_" ; "Wait, your spirit...it seems are you, really?"

"_Zu'u Zaanahstkrein. Zu'u yah wah helt Miraak _". ; "I am Zaanahstkrein. I seek to stop Miraak".

"_Do rahlo, hi los faal kinbok do den meyye wo krif midrak Drog Alduin!_" ; "Of course, you are the leader of those fools who fight against Lord Alduin!"

"_Daar los ni tiid fah daar! Il mii krif midrak Miraak nu, ahrk gaav rigir wah daar diskutir zuspein?_" ; "This is not time for this! Let us fight against Miraak now, and get back to this debate later?"

"__Neh! Zu'u fen neh reid voth gein grik ol hi!__" ; "Never! I will never side with one such as you!"

"__Hi_ _tahrodiis tafiir! _Gaav rigir het ahrk luft___ zey_!_" ; "You treacherous thief! Get back here and face me!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ah Miraak, you so love ninja looting people's dragon souls don't you? Anyway Next time, we head to the Wind Stone, and begin freeing the people of Solsthiem from Miraak's grasp. See you then!


	105. Chapter 104: Freeing the Wind

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 104: Freeing the Wind, Into the Dark<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Sunders-the-Heart, Lydia, and I headed back down the mountain, passing a cave with remnants of a Nordic ruin around the entrance. As we passed, I felt a tug on my mind, like something below was calling to me. We worked our way further down the slope, and over to the Wind Stone. When we arrived, we saw that it was in a similar state to the others we'd seen, the strange structure surrounding it and the Skaal entranced by the power emmiting from the stone. I ignored them, and approached the stone itself. I took a deep breath, and released my _Thu'um_.

"_Gol_!" I Shouted.

The effects were almost immediate, as when my _Thu'um_ struck the stone the arches surrounding it began to glow with red energy, and then exploded apart. I listened, and heard that the Skaal were now back in their right minds… however that wasn't the end of it. A strange giant fish-man creature appeared next to the stone, and turned to attack me. I drew my sword, and refocused my mind on a different _Thu'um_.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted.

The intense flames seared my foe, allowing me and my companions to attack it, taking it down fairly quickly. Once we'd taken it down, we watched the Skaal head down the trail towards their village. In the meantime, I took a closer look at the creature we'd just slain.

"I can honestly say I've never seen anything like this before," I said.

"Nor have I," said Sunders-the-Heart, "at least not in real life… this creature matches the description of a Lurker, one of the types of lesser Daedra which is said to occupy Apocrypha".

"Ah," I said, "know of any tentacle-faced horrors that levitate around?"

"Sounds like a Seeker," said Sunders-the-Heart, "They are said to be the twisted remnants of those who entered Apocrypha without Mora's permission, and overstayed their welcome".

"If they entered without permission," asked Lydia, "how could they how could they be welcome in the first place?"

"Remember: Hermaeus Mora is the Daedric Prince of Knowledge," said Sunder-the-Heart, "If one wishes to learn, he will tolerate their presence… for a time".

"Interesting," I said, "I better hope that Mora won't mind my presence in his realm in the future. In any case, let's head back to the village for now… maybe Storn will have a new lead for us".

We headed back up to the trail, and walked into the village. We found Storn examining those who had just returned, most likely checking for lingering effects. After a short time, he seemed satisfied with what he saw.

"Well done Dragonborn," said Storn, "I thank you for freeing my people. Perhaps you could do the same for the rest of Solsthem… there are other stones, with others enthralled by their warped state. As well, each stone you heal can grant you a special gift".

"I'll look into it, but the fact remains that that's only a symptom of the true issue: Miraak is still out there, trying to return to Nirn," I said, "there must be a way to reach him… possibly through another book?"

"Hmm… I cannot aid you with the Black Books," said Storn, "however, the dark elf wizard Neloth has an interest in such things. He came to our village once seeking to see what we knew of them, only to leave disappointed".

"Ah, yes… the Telvanni and their 'projects'," said Sunders-the-Heart, "This will be interesting".

"We'll see what he knows," I said, "Thank you for you help, Storn, we better be on our way".

"Then good luck, and use caution," said Storn, "I know not what road you will walk in the future, but I doubt it will be an easy one".

I nodded in reply, and we headed out of the village.

"So, what's our next stop?" asked Sunders-the-Heart. "Go see if Neloth feels like helping us?"

"Not quite yet," I said, "When we were coming back down from Saering's Watch, we passed a cave that caught my eye. I think it would be worth exploring".

"Then lead on," said Lydia.

We headed back past the Wind Stone, and work our way back up the mountain, hopping from rock to rock to cross the raging, glacier-fed rivers. Before long our goal came in to sight. Once we arrived, we headed inside. In the initial portions of the cave, it was little more than an icy tunnel, with the occasional piece of ancient Nordic stonework. Before long, we to life: a camp of small creatures, similar to the goblins found in Cyrodiil. They were wielding spears, and alternated between throwing them and stabbing with them. once we cleared out the first group, Sunders-the-Heart took the opportunity of identify them.

"Ah, Reiklings," said Sunders-the-Heart, "they're a variety of Goblin native to Solstheim. They're generally more of a nuisance than anything".

We continued deeper in, passing a second Reikling camp and entering a corridor line with swinging spike traps. This tunnel meandered a bit, and led us to a larger cavern, with rocky pillars connected by bridges. We fought our way across, battling Reiklings as we went, and arrived at a tunnel where this cavern gave way to a Nordic tomb. Carved above the door were a series of runes, spelling out 'Benkongerike'. With not many other options, we pushed open the door and entered.

We emerged into an entry hall, with a spiral staircase at the far end. We climbed up and found ourselves in a small hallway, with a couple of pedestals in a gated room on our left, and a door on our right. I carefully work the lock on the gate, popping it open. Inside, I found a key, as well as an unfinished book from someone who had been researching Word Walls. I grabbed both, and we headed through the only remaining door. This door led us into a hallway, which let us out in a large, two floor chamber. This chamber was guarded by a large number of Reiklings, including one which was riding on a boar. We fought our way through them all, clearing the chamber. Once that was done, we headed towards the large gate in the back, which was blocking access to a Word Wall. The puzzle to open the gate was rather simple, as the symbols with each pillar had to be set to were directly above said pillars. Once everything was set properly, I pulled the switch, and the gate opened. We stepped through, and I examined the Word Wall, seeing what I would discover this time.

"_Qethsegol vahrukiv Vulgrum fin Zahkrii ko fin Ven, sovrahzun wen moro lost maltiid, nuz ko vahrukt unslaad,_" I read, "This stone commemorates Vulgrum the Sword in the Wind, the mercenary whose glory was brief, but in memory eternal".

I felt the new knowledge flow into me, and settle into place.

"_Ven_… Wind… Cyclone," I muttered, "yes that could be useful…"

We checked the chest near the word wall, and headed down the next passage. The passage twisted a bit, and led us to a rather familiar chamber. The same design, the same metal filigree making up the floor, the same pedestal in the center: This was a storage chamber for a Black Book. I stepped over to the pedestal and cautiously collected the book in question. I then handed it to Sunders-the Heart of his examination.

"Another Black Book?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "Let's see here… yes the title reads: 'Untold Legends'. It seems to be another portal. What will you do with it?"

"I… don't know," I said, accepting the book back, "I guess I could try reading it. Like I said before: If the worst Miraak can do the me there is push me back out, it's not much of an issue".

"In that case, take care on ther other side," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I have no way of knowing what you'll actually find in there".

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" I said, "Let's see what happens…"

I opened the book, and quickly felt something wrapping around my neck and the world jumped away as the book pulled me in.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: our first chance of actually explore Apocrypha, learn of Untold Legends. See you then!


	106. Chapter 105: Untold Legends

A/N: And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 105: Untold Legends<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The world resolved around me, and I found myself in a corridor whose floor was made of discarded pages, and walls formed of countelss stacks of books. I stepped forwards, only to be greeted by Apocrypha's Lord, Master, and Head Librarian, Hermaeus Mora. He hovered in front of me, in all his indescribability.

"Hermaeus Mora," I said, "it is an honor to meet you again".

"Ah, I remember you," said Mora, "you helped me recover my Oghma Infinium. You have been quite busy since then, haven't you? I welcome you to Apocrypha, where all that you could ever wish to learn is at you disposal… if you are willing to search it out. If and when you reach the end of this reigion of my Library, the book there will take you back to the mortal plane".

"Thank you," I said, "I appreciate receiving a more amiable welcome than last time I entered".

"Ah, I see you've run into my other… guest," said Mora, "Worry not, my champion; Miraak is nowhere near this portion of my realm. Feel free to persue the knowledge of my realm. If you wish at any point to return to your mortal life, simply read the same book you used to enter, and you will be back where you entered… for a time. No one can truly resist the call of the Tides of Fate. Enjoy your stay here, Dragonborn".

Hermaeus Mora then vanished, leaving me to my journey. The first section of the area was little but a corridor that led me around a couple corners to a balcony. At the end of the path, I found a bookstand with its book already sitting open. I approached the book, having few other options, and examined it: the page it was opened to seemed to show a path heading towards the sky. As I examined the page, felt myself being moved to elsewhere and the page turned, revealing an inverted version of the previous pages image. I looked up from the book, and realized that I had been transported to a different balcony, one directly across from the previous one.

Here, I got a good look at the sky overhead, and strange yellowish hue, and well as the surroundings to the area I was in was a 'sea' of black goo, from which a indentically colored tendril periodically rose. I moved along the path, which was a bridge of black metal fillagree. I soon found myself faced with a Lurker, which I was now prepared for. I rushed in, sword at the ready, and began hacking away. The Lurker tried attacking me with some of the oily black tendirls, but I dodged past them. I focused on the real foe, and soon it crumpled to the ground. I searched its remains, finding a coulpe small tresures, and then continued on my way. I soon came to a split in the path: two more bookstands, on to the 'north', and one to the 'south', both waiting to be used. I tried to one to the north first. This book transported me to a room with no doors, a strange pod on a shelf, and a Seeker. The Seeker tried to distract me by summoning an illusionary copy of itself, but I focused on the real target. I took out the Seeker, and then examined the pod. I caustiously poked it, and it opened, revealing some books within. It seems this pod was some form of chest. I returned to the junction via the previous book, and tried the one across the way.

This book took me to another balcony, with a hallway leading deeper in. I headed down this hallway, passing a font spewing out a strange energy which made me feel refreshed just standing near it. I continued along, down some stairs, and came to a courtyard where I was faced with a pair of Seekers. I fought them off, and the set about searching the area. The central chamber was locked off, as were several of side alcoves and the path leading further south. I checked the areas I could, collecting a few more books, and then began work towards finding a way out of here.

The only thing I could find to do anything with a odd looking device in front of the central western alcove. It resembled a plant of sorts with glowing bulb on the end. When I attempted to use it, the bulb dropped into the pod below, which then closed. The gate directly next to this weird switch opened, letting me access aother one. I triggered this one, which opened the gate cross the way. I headed over to this one as well, and activated this one was well, which opened the gate of the central chamber. I headed into this chamber, and triggered another of the gate controls. This one activated the staircase to the south, allowing me to progress to reach another book.

I used it to transport to the next section, which was mostly a long hallway. The hallway led me to a square chamber with gates to the east and west, both of which were locked from the other side. I followed the only path remaining, heading down the passage to the south. Up ahead, I could see a bookstand, and it seemed like a straight shot to reach the end of the tunnel. However, when I reached the midpoint of the tunnel, I was forced to brace agaist the wall as the corridor suddenly twisted to the east, aligning with a new exit. I walked out of the tunnel, and watched as a Lurker emerged from the black pond nearby. I dodged its attacks and took it out. I was left to take the only other passage in the area, which led me to one of those strange switches. It opened the adjacent gate, and let me back into the same square chamber from before.

I tried heading south again, only to have the path twist to the west this time. The tunnel let me out at another pod like the one in the east, complete with the Lurker. I took this one out as well, and headed up the other tunnel, which again led me to the square chamber. I took a deep breath to calm myself after being sent off course twice, and turned to try once more. I ran down the southern hallway again, and this time the hallway remained stable. I reached the book, and realized it was in fact Untold Legends, the very book I'd entered through. I opened the book, and watched as a trio of orbs of green light appeared and hoved over the pages. I examined each orb, and within each I saw an image of what power it would grant me. One would summon a Dremora to carry my belongings, one would grant me access to a Daedric Merchant who I could sell things to whenever I needed, and one would summon a spectral drum to allow myself any any who accompanied me to fight for longer without tiring. I considered my options, and selected the merchant. The knowledge of this spell flowed into my mind, and settled into place. I then stared into the book, and felt the world around me slip away…

* * *

><p>Solstheim<p>

The world resolved, and I was back in the depths of Benkongerike, where Sunders-the-Heart and Lydia were waiting for me.

"My Thane, you're back!" said Lydia, "What happened in there?"

"I got a much better welcome than last time," I said, "I found Hermaeus Mora waiting for me".

"Mora was there to greet you!?" said Sunders-the-Heart.

"Yes, he seemed quite open to my visiting Apocrypha," I said, "Most likely he wants me to perform some service for him. However, while he has yet to truly reveal what he wants, but I think I have an idea".

"What is that?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"He seems displeased with Miraak," I said, "I think he wants me of challenge Miraak, so that he can dispose of him".

"An interesting theory," said Sunders-the-Heart, "In any case, let's get out of here".

We headed up the tunnel to the south, and soon emerged back in the icy caves that formed this tomb's entrance. We headed further up, and emerged into the surface. From here, we headed down the mountain, on the path towards our next goal.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go. Next time, the adventure continues! See you then!


	107. Chapter 106: March of the Dead

A/N: It's been a long week for me: Combine Finals Week with an sudden snowstorm, and you've got quite the formula. In any case, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 106: March of the Dead<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

We continued down the slope, passing by the Skaal Village, and then on towards the coast. We continued south, passing a Dwemer ruin which was a short distance off shore. A short distance beyond that, we found one of Solsthiem's Standing Stones which, like the others, was surrounded in the structures the enthralled were building. These enthralled appeared the be some sort of bandits, wearing a mix a chitin and fur armor.

"Hmm," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Reavers… they're basically pirates, trolling the waves, looking for ships to plunder".

"It doesn't matter who they are for now," I said, "We still need to free them".

I took a deep breath, and unleashed my _Thu'um_.

"_Gol!_" I Shouted.

As my _Thu'um_ struck the stone, the surrounding stone work began to glow, and then exploded apart, followed by the arrival of a Lurker. With the aid of the newly freed Reavers, we took out this dangerous daedric beast. We continued on our way, and soon an enormous mushroom came in to sight.

"Ah, that must be Neloth's tower," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"What, the mushroom?" I asked.

"Precisely," said Sunders-the-Heart, "the Telvanni prefer to use only the most natural of building materials, and as such, grow their houses of a special variety of fungi".

"I see," I said, "let's come back later; the people of Raven Rock still need our help".

We continued down the path, passing the half-buried imperial fort, and came upon the town of Raven Rock. We entered though the passage under the wall, and headed across town to where the Standing Stone was. We approached it, and readied for what was about to occur.

"_Gol!_" I Shouted, my words seemingly meeting slightly more resistance this time.

The structure around the Stone glowed and shattered apart as the townsfolk awoke from their trance. Just in time, too as a _pair_ of Lurkers appeared near the stone. We fought them off with the aid of the Redoran Guards who happened to be nearby. This done, we headed back out of town… only to find a group of Redoran Guards fighting some sort of ashen creature. We joined the fray, and soon enough we'd taken them out.

"Again… these Ash Spawn are relentless!" said the guard captain.

"Ash Spawn?" I asked, "Are those the creatures we fought?"

"Yes, they keep attacking the town and I have no idea why," said the guard captain.

"There has to be some clue," said Sunders-the-Heart, "we should look around".

We did just that, and in one of the ash piles left behind when our foes had crumbled, I came across a note.

"I've got something!" I said, "according to this, General Falx Carius is declaring war on you for your 'invasion' of the settlement of Raven Rock".

"T-that's not possible!" said the guard captain.

"Why not?" asked Lydia.

"Because General Falx Carius was stationed at Fort Frostmoth… 200 years ago," said Sunders-the-Heart, "There's no way he could still be alive. It could be an imposter".

"Whatever the case, it sounds like we should investigate the fort," I said, see what's actually going on".

"Good idea," said Sunders-the-Heart.

We headed off from the site of this battle, headed towards the fort. We found our way inside the fort by climbing the dunes of ash piled up against the walls. As we stepped into what was left of the courtyard, we were met by a booming voice.

"They have sent a counterattack?" said the voice, "go on then, soldiers, kill the invaders!"

"I revise my earlier assessment," said Sunders-the-Heart, "that was _definitely _General Carius".

We fought off the Ash Spawn that arrived to attack us, and then descended into ruins of the fort. The first chamber was a small barracks and store room. Here we fought off a couple more ash spawn, then descended the stairs to a main hall, with several passages leading off in various directions. We tried the tunnel to the west first, which took us to a cave that was home to some mineral deposits and a few strange spiders. They were cloaked in flame, but were seemingly unharmed by it. We took them out quickly, and examined the chamber further. Of particular intrest was a deposit of black rock, with veins of some red mineral ruinning through it.

"Ah, Heart Stone," said Sunders-the-Heart, "most likely erupted by Red Moutain, "I've heard that fragments of this mineral form the power core of some Dwemer machinations, but never actually seen it in use".

"Think it's worth taking some with us?" I asked.

"It could be useful at some point," said Sunders-the-Heart, "you might as well".

I dug my pick out, and used to the extract a piece of the Heart Stone. I stored it away safely, and we headed back to the junction. We tried the northern tunnel next, which led us down to a tomb. Here, we encountered more ash spawn, as well as a journal. Sunders-the-Heart grabbed the journal, and quickly read it through, frowning as he did so.

"Well, that explains quite a bit," said Sunders-the-Heart, "according to this, a Telvanni mage, Ildari Sarothril was experimenting on methods of resurrection, particularly involving Heart Stones. She tried to resurrect and control General Carius… apparently, she had something agaist the people of Raven Rock. Anyway, it seems she only succeeded on the first count; that's to say, she couldn't control the General. At the end, she speaks of moving onto a test subject she feels she can more easily control: herself".

"That's… not good," I said, "what about the General?"

"It seems he really is behind this," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I doubt that having woken up 200 years after your death is particularly pleasant. In any case, this key I found in between the pages should take us to the General's quarters".

We headed back up to the junction, and then continued on to the eastern passage, unlocking the door and heading upstairs. There at the top of the stairs, we found General Carius, looking perfectly alive. He was flanked by ash spawn, and wielding an enormous warhammer. He was eyeing us, seemingly deciding which of us he'd attack first. Sunders-the-Heart preempted him, though.

"General Carius, you remember me, correct?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"Yes… you aided us when those werewolves were attacking, didn't you?" said General Carius, "have you came to help us repel the foul invading horde?"

"General Carius, I am disappointed with you!" said Sunders-the-Heart, "to act without proper reconnaissance? Allow me to inform you: Red Mountain has erupted, and those you call invaders are in fact refugees. They have nowhere else to go".

"That… that cannot be right!" yelled General Carius, "you're lying to allow them to invade our lands! Die, traitor to the Empire!"

General Carius struck out, but Sunders-the-Heart was ready for him, and drew the curved blade which was strapped to his hip. As the balde cleared its sheath, it ignited, and struck the General. Lydia and I focused on the ash spawn for now, keeping them for causing additional trouble. Once they were all down, we turned to watch the battle occurring in the center of the room. General Carius kept trying to hit Sunders-the-Heart, but with every swing he dodged deftly away. Sunders-the-Heart on the other hand was being far more successful, as the General sent himself off balance with every mighty swing. Before too long, the General fell, hopefully being able to rest in peace this time. Sunders-the-Heart recovered the General's hammer, and we headed for the exit. Once outside, we turned to face Neloth's tower.

"This Ildari," said Sunders-the-Heart, "What she did is horrible beyond words. She needs to be stopped. Maybe if we're lucky, Neloth can point us in her direction".

"We can hope," I said, "let's get on our way".

With that we headed out, our destination in sight.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: a meeting with Neloth. See you then!


	108. Chapter 107: A Meeting at Tel Mithryn

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 107: A Meeting at Tel Mithryn<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Sunders-the-Heart. Lydia, and I continued towards Neloth's tower. As we approached I spotted another strange thing: an enormous insect, standing in a valley. On the cliff nearby, there was a Dunmer sitting by a campfire.

"Huh, a Stilt Strider," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"You mean the huge bug?" I asked.

"Precisely," said Sunders-the-Heart, "a couple centuries ago, Stilt Striders were used on Vvardenfell as a mode of transportation, much like carrages are used throughout the Empire. Their dense shells can protect passengers from even the harshest of ash storms. Suprising to see one still alive: I'd thought they'd been killed off by the eruption of Red Mountain".

We headed over to the camp near the Stilt Strider, and spoke to its occupant.

"Hey, come to gawk at Dusty like everyone else?" asked the Dunmer.

"Dusty?" asked Sunders-the-Heart, "would that be your Stilt Strider?"

"Indeed," said the Dunmer, "Raised him from a larvae myself. Stilt Strider cocoons are remarkably durable, and Dusty's weathered through Red Moutain's eruption".

"Why camp out here, though?" I asked.

"Because of Dusty," said the Dunmer, "He too old to travel any more. I've tried to let him move on, but he insists on staying here. I've decided to stay with him until he passes. Mostly these days I find myself talking to travelers like yourselves, occasionally trading with them".

"What have you got for sale? Anything unusual?" I asked.

"Well, there is the crystal I acquired a while back," said the Dunmer, "someone sold it to me, but I've got no use for it".

He retrieved the Crystal from his pack, and I looked it over, and noticed the ancient Dwemer writing on the metal band wrapped around it.

"I'll buy it," I said.

I handed over the money, and carefully placed it into my pack. We headed down the hill, and approached the giant mushroom. Just outside, we found a couple of people arguing, one of which seemed to be attempting to cast a spell, but with little success. I stepped in and interrupted their discussion.

"Pardon me," I said.

"Yes," said the Dunmeri woman, trying to sound exausted, "what do you need?"

"We have need to speak with Neloth," I said, "Is he in?"

"Master Neloth is present, but he is quite busy with his research," said the woman, "he has no time to speak to random travelers".

"I believe Neloth has space in his schedule for us… we share a common intrest in investigating what has happened to this island's standing stones," said Sunders-the-Heart, "come on, he should be in the main tower".

We headed up the ramp to the door to the tallest tower, and went inside. Just inside, we seemed to be at a dead end… at least until Sunders-the-Heart stepped onto the circular pad in front of us. I watched as he was levitated up, landing on the floor above. I stepped in next, and the same thing happened, with Lydia following close behind. We arrived in a fairly standard looking mage's quarters, with our goal standing neatby. Neloth watched as we arrived, and greeted us calmly.

"Ah, I thought you might come to benefit from my knowledge," said Neloth, "so, how did your visit to the temple go?"

"We found Miraak," I said, "it turns out he's hiding in Apocrypha".

"And how did you learn this?" asked Neloth.

"I saw him," I said, "As it turs out he left a rather valuable artifact behind: a Black Book".

"You posess a Black Book?" said Neloth.

"From what I can see through that gate, so do you," I said.

"Indeed, but that book would be of little intrest to you… it contains little which would aid you in stopping Miraak," said Neloth.

_'I don't know about that,'_ I thought,_ 'even if the knowledge within that tome is not directly helpful, I am certain that it would be benefical'._

"From the way you said that, you seem to be implying that you know where to find something that _would_ help me," I said.

"That I do," said Neloth, "you may have seen it in your wanderings, but a short distance up the coast there is a Dwemer ruin, partially submerged within the Sea of Ghosts. Through my research, I have determined that this is the Dwemer city of Nchardak. I have been inside, and seen the Black Book stored there. However, I have yet to discover how to retrieve this tome".

"Alright, go into a ancient city, solve some sort of mysterious, city sized puzzle, and collect a highly dangerous artifact," I said, "seems like a fairly standard day for me".

"Indeed? Are you fully aware of what it is you seek?" asked Neloth.

"Of course I am: a portal to the Oblivion plane of Apocrypha," I said, "I've already been, and Hermaeus Mora invited me to partake in the knowledge of his realm at my leasure".

"You've spoken to Hermaeus Mora?" asked Neloth.

"Yes, on two occasions: the first was when he asked me to retrieve an artfact of his from and ancient lockbox. When I completed this task he allowed me to read the Oghma Infinium. The second time was when I traveled to Apocrypha".

"What form did he appear in to you?" asked Neloth, quickly grabbing some paper and a quill.

"A chaotic mass of eyes, tentacles, and claws," I said.

"Interesting… very interesting," said Neloth as he took notes.

"Hey!" said Sunders-the-Heart, "no dissecting my friends!"

"Well in any case," said Neloth, "We should head to Nchardak a soon as possible".

"Fine, but one thing before we head out," said Sunders-the Heart, "you wouldn't happen to know a woman named Ildari, would you?"

"I did, in the past," said Neloth, "she was a former apprentice of mine. She died after participating in an… experiment of mine".

"Neloth… what did this experiment entail?" asked Sunder-the-Heart warily.

"I was fascinated at the time by the magic used to keep Forsworn Briarhearts alve," said Neloth, "I attemped to emulate this with a Heart Stone. Unfortunately, it didn't take".

"Are you sure?" asked Sunders-the-Heart, "Because we found this journal in Fort Frostmoth, as well as a quite alive General Carius".

"Hmm… odd," said Neloth, "check her grave if you wish, she is buried in the graveyard behind the tower".

"I'll do that… once we get back from Nchardak," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"Well then," said Neloth, "if there is nothing more to discuss for now, let us get on our way".

We descended from the tower and headed back outside. We then headed north along the shore, towards our next goal.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: into Nchardak. See you then, and Happy Holidays!


	109. Chapter 108: Nchardak

A/N: And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 108: Nchardak<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Sunders-the-Heart, Lydia, Neloth, and I headed up the coast, and soon enough our destination came into view. Nchardak: a Dwemer city, sunken into the waves of the Sea of Ghosts. We advanced onto the bridge to the ruined city, and almost immediately were faced with Reavers, who seemed the be using the external towers as a base. We fought our way along, Neloth's powerful spells proving to be quite a boon which helped counter his attitude. Before too long, we reached the doors which would take us inside, but they were barred.

"Well, we're here," I said, "now what?"

"I learned on my previous visit here that the Dwemer operated the machines here with special control cubes. I lock the city's gates when I left, the keep out the riffraff. I'll unlock the gate now".

Neloth reached into the pocket of his robes, and pulled out a Dwemer metal cube, which I could see was filled with many cogs. He placed it on the pedestal next to the door, and the gates slid aside. Neloth retrieved the cube, and gestured for us to follow. We did just that, and arrived in a circular chamber with a glass case set into the floor. within, we could clearly see the the Black Book.

"So tantalizingly close, but just beyond reach," said Neloth, "I believe that the case can be opened if we restore the steam pressure to this chamber. Come, along, the main part of the city is this way".

Neloth led us to an elevator platform, and I pulled the lever, taking us down below. We arrived in a dark hallway, and headed along listen to Neloth give an impromptu lecture on Nchardak.

"Nchardak, or 'The City of 1000 Towers', was one of the great strongholds of the Dwemer. It's said that when the ancient Nords attacked the city, the Dwemer sank it beneath the waves. As well, some scholars believe that many of the automatons used during the first battle of Red Mountain came from here".

As he continued the ramble on, we arrived a a massive chamber, Ahead of us, partially submerged in the water, were four Dwemer machinations, all currently inactive. Neloth continued forwards, and placed his control cube on one of the pedestals. Some of the chamber's machines clanked to life, and the water level dropped, revealing a platform with four more pedstals.

"There they are: those are the boilers we need to activate," said Neloth, "to do that, we'll need to find four more control cubes. I should also mention that there seem to be two different types of pedestal: the red type only require you to place the cube on them briefly, and remain in the position you leave them in. The blue type, on the other hand, requires you to leave the cube behind, otherwise the device they are connected to will shut off".

"Well then," said Sunders-the-Heart, "do you have any idea where we could find them?"

Neloth stepped over to a strange-looking panel nearby, and seemed to be trying to interpret something.

"Yes… I think I know where to find them," said Neloth, "There should be three in the workshop, and one down in the aqueducts. However, we can currently only access the workshops".

"Alright, let's go," I said.

"One moment," said Neloth, "take the control cube, the Dwemer who lived here seemed to have quite an affinity for them".

I nodded, and picked up the cube, bringing the water level back up to where it was when we entered. We followed Neloth over to another door blocked by a gate. I placed the cube onto the pedestal, and the gates slid open. I recollected the cube, and we followed Neloth into the workshops. Immediately inside the workshops, we were faced by a pedestal holding another control cube.

_'Well, that was remarkably easy,'_ I thought, _'doubt it will stay that way, but at least we're one step closer to our goal'_.

I collected the cube, which shut off the fire traps nearby… as well as releasing some Dwemer Spiders and Spheres. To our group of four, these were little more than an inconvenience. We continued down the hallway, and came to a larger, flooded room with bridge spanning its length. We crossed the bridge, listen to Neloth continue to talk about the history of Nchardak. We reached the far end, and placed one of the cubes onto a pedestal. We watched as the water level dropped, allowing us to access the lower level. We descended, and looked for the next cube. I noticed two pedistals on the north side of the room, seeing that one was connected to a drawbridge, while the other's pipe vanished under the floor.

I tried the cube in this pedestal, and watched as a series of stairs raised up to allow us access to a side chamber. We enter his room, and found another control cube on a blue pedestal. I collected this cube, and watched as the water level came up part of the way. At the same time the hatches of the wall cycled open releasing more Dwemer automatons. We fought them off, and returned to where we'd left the other cube. I collected this one as well, raising the water level even higher.

We swam over to the only path we hadn't taken, the southern door. The passage took us higher, out of the water, and into a chamber with a balcony above, guarded by some new type of automaton: it seemed to be an armored crossbow, with spider-like legs. Neloth quickly blasted this machine with a bolt of lightning, while I quickly hauled myself up the ledge. I stabbed my sword through a gap between this armor panels, and hit what must have been a critical component, as the machine began hemmoraging steam as it fell.

I heard something moving behind me, and turned around just in time to see Sunders-the-Heart take out another of these machines. At this point the room seemed to be clear, and I spotted the next cube, sitting on a pedestal on the lower section of this room. I hopped down to collect it, watching as Sunders-the-Heart pried some components out of a steam centurion. I picked up this cube, bringing our total up to four. Immediately, the centurion collapsed out of its storage frame, and the water level rose. We climbed back up to the higher ledge, and I used one of the cubes to lower a bridge, allowing us to return to the main boiler room.

In this area, I placed two of our four cubes on the pedestals, lowering the water level enough to expose two platforms on the north and south sides to the room. We headed for the north platform, taking out two more of these walking ballistae as we went. We then headed through the nearby door, entering the aqueduct. Here, we head down a short staircase, and came to the area in question, with three raised bridges.

"Hmm," said Neloth, "I believe the pump control is up there, but to reach it, we'll have to lower the bridges. I shall leave such a menial task to you".

I headed up the the ledge above the entranceway, and found three red pedestals, each waiting to be used. I thought about this for a bit, and then began attempting combinations. Luckily, I found the proper combination: right pedestal then left, fairly quickly. We regrouped, and made our way around the chamber, battling Dwemer automatons as we went. Before long, we'd reached the pump control, and I placed a cube to lower the water level.

"I've head enough wading through this muck… I'll have to get new robes after this," said Neloth, "I wall wait here, and retrieve the cube when you are ready".

I nodded, and we descended into the now drained pool, and entered the tunnel to the west, which led us around a corner and into a highly trapped room. It looked like it would require considerable agility to cross… until I realized we could simply avoid the traps walking around the side. In an alcove at the end of the room, we found the final cube… with a pressure plate directly in front of it. I shook my head at how obvious this trap was, and grabbed the cube from the side. This shut off the traps, allowing us a more direct exit. We returned the way we had come, arriving back in the main aqueduct chamber.

We moved to stand near the entrance, and I turned towards the pump control platform.

"Neloth, we're ready, take the cube," I called.

Neloth did just that, causing the room to flood once more. He waded over to join us, and we returned to the main hall once again. From there, we headed back up to the initial platform, and I took one of the cubes from here, rasing the water level one stage, but leaving the boiler controls exposed.

"Alright then," said Neloth, "take this cube again for now, and activate the boilers".

I accepted the cube from him, and headed down the the boiler platform. I placed the four cubes onto their pedestals, hearing each boiler hiss to life. At the same time, the bridge to the west lowered, revealing a steam centurion. It was stomping towards me, and I took a deep breath.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted, blasting my foe with intense flames.

I then rushed in, finishing it off with my sword. I searched the hidden chamber it came from; uncovering a chest full of well crafted, enchanted armor I collected what I could, and headed back up to the initial platform.

"That should do it," said Neloth, yelling slightly to be hear over the din of machinery, "We should be able the get to the book now!"

We headed back to the elevator platform, and rode back up the the upper level. There, Neloth headed over to the now hopefully active controls, and used them. Beams of light shined down from the prism overhead, striking the four gems around the storage case. the case opened, access to the book.

"It worked," said Neloth, "Well, go ahead, you should be the first one to read it".

"Rather generous of you, Neloth," said Sunders-the-Heart, "going soft?"

"Hardly," said Neloth, "these books can potentally drive the reader insane… I'd rather allow a willing participant to try it out first".

"Well, I don't have many choices, do I?" I said, "here we go again".

I picked up the book, and opened it, focusing on the pages before me. As before, I felt oily tendrils wrap around be, and I was draw once more into Apocrypha.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: A journey through Apocrypha. See you then!


	110. Chapter 109: Epistolary Acumen

A/N: And here's next chapter! Enjoy! Note: as classes start again for me soon, I'll have to deal with the workload from that. I'll do my best to keep on schedule, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 109: Epistolary Acumen<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The realm of Apocrypha phased into view around me, in all its strangeness. This time, there was no one, neither Dragonborn nor Daeda to meet me. Ahead of me, I could see a tunnel of books twisting back and forth, but had no way to reach it. However, I did have access to one of those strange switches. I used it, causing a platform to unfurl in front of me, allowing me to enter the tunnel on its next pass. I reached the opposite end of this passage, and exited onto the only platform I could reach. Here, I found another switch. I used it, unrolling another platform. I re-entered the twisting tunnel, and rode it over to the new platform. Here, I found a bookstand, and read the book present there, entering the next section.

The next area was a cylindrical tunnel with sheets of paper swirling around inside. I walked to the opposite end, and found another switch. I used it, causing the walls of the tunnel to unroll, revealing a courtyard occupied by a Lurker and several Seekers. I fought off the Seekers first, as their spells would have been troublesome, and then took out the Lurker. With the area clear, I activated another switch, opening the gate across the way. I entered the newly accessablr alcove, and used the bookstand there to enter the third section. This new area consisted of a series of circular platforms high above the sea of black goo, connected by bridges. I worked my way along the platforms, coming upon another Seeker as I neared the top of a staircase.

Soon enough, the platforms ended, and the only way forwards was another twisting tunnel. I stepped inside as it swung by, and before moving forwards, I decided to search the other platforms this end of the tunnel connected to. The first platform it took me to contained little except another Lurker, however, I noticed that directly above me was a sort of cage, containing another bookstand. As I had no way of reaching or opening it from here, I turned back and hopped back into the tunnel, then rode it over to the last platform on this side. Here I was attacked by another pair of Seekers. I dealt with them, and then searched area. I found some soul gems, some rare books, and a spell tome. I read through this spell tome and discovered it contain a conjuration spell for summoning a Seeker.

I returned to the twisting tunnel again, and this time headed through. The tunnel led me to a junction, where I hit another switch. This opened the gates for the path straight ahead, but blocked off the other tunnel. As I stepped past the junction the tunnel ahead of me extended, allowing me to continue. I reached the corner of the tunnel, where two more Seekers showed their faces. I took them out, and then headed along the next section of tunnel. The passage suddenly twisted to the left, lining up with another tunnel section… which contained a Lurker. I fought my way past this as well, and continued up the tunnel. Once again, the tunnel twisted to the left, bringing me back to the previous junction.

_'If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm being funneled somewhere,'_ I thought sarcastically.

I hit the switch near me, and the gates swung around, allowing me to use the other tunnel. This tunnel remained stable,a nd took me to a room with a large pool of black goo, and several empty bookstands. I navigated around the edge of the chamber, doing my best to avoid the tendril which rose up from the pool to attack me. I entered the next passage which was a wide hall guarded by several Seekers as well as small pools. I pushed forwards, battling my way past each Seeker, and before too long arrived at the bookstand at the end of the area. I used it, and entered the fourth section.

I arrived on a platform high above the rest of the area, with another of the realm's switches nearby. Across the way, I could see the cage I'd seen from below. I triggered the switch, and watched as the walls of the cage spun and unfurled, looking like a very odd flower. At the same time, a bridge unrolled from my platform, allowing me to reach the opened cage. I crossed the bridge, and found my goal: the Black Book's twin. I opened the book, and noticed that nothing happened. A few moments later, the air rippled and flowed aside, allowing Hermaeus Mora to manifest before me.

"Hello again, Mora," I said.

"Ah, my Champion," said Mora, "I knew you would find your way here. You seek the same power which Miraak wields. As a small token for making it to this place I shall provide you with a portion of what you need. With this you will be able to twist the minds of mortals to your will".

Hermaeus Mora extended one of his tendrils, and formed an orb of energy atop it. The orb then flew towards me, bursting open and flowing into me, granting me a new word of power.

_'Hah, Mind, Bend Will,' _I thought, _'This Thu'um has taken a darker turn. I can't exactly express that to Mora. though… I don't feel like angering a Daedric Prince today"._

"Thank you for the gift," I said, "but I have no intention of following Miraak's path. I wish to challenge him with my own power, not the stolen will of others".

"No matter what you believe," said Mora, "you will need what I can provide if you wish to challenge Miraak".

"If that is the case," I said, "then what is your price? I know you won't give me this knowledge for free".

"Indeed, but it is a simple matter," said Mora, extending two tendrils as he spoke, "Knowledge for Knowledge".

"Knowledge of what?" I asked.

"The Skall," said Mora, "they have withheld their secrets from me for far too long. It is time for this knowledge to become part of my archives".

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, dreading what he'd say.

"Send their shaman to me," said Mora, "He holds what I seek. Farewell for now, you know what must be done".

Mora's manifestation bubbled away, and the book before me became active. I examined the option presented to me, and noticed that each of them would modify the power of one of my Shouts. One would increase the power of Unrelenting Force, making it capable of disintegrating my foes. One would add to my Frost Breath, making it capable of freezeing my foes solid. The third would strengthen my Fire Breath, making it capable of summoning fiery wraiths when my _Thu'um_ took out a foe. I considered my choices, and selected the third. The book flipped to the proper section, and I read how to prefrom this act: It turned out to simply require specific mental focus when Shouting. This done, I focused into the book, and felt myself being sent back to the mortal plane.

* * *

><p>Solstheim<p>

I found myself back in the 'reading room' of Nchardak, with my companions around me. Neloth was the first to speak.

"Well, what happened?" asked Neloth, "each who enter the books are said to have different experiences".

"I had another encounter with Hermaeus Mora," I said.

"Interesting," said Neloth, "yet you still appear to have your sanity intact. That is more than many can claim after an encounter with Mora. What did he say to you?"

"He granted me another Word of Power, and told me that he would teach me what I apparently need to challenge Miraak… at a price, of course".

"Something tells me you are displeased with this deal," said Sunders-the-Heart, "what what Mora want?"

"Mora wants the 'Secret knowledge of the Skall'," I said, "I am hesitant to complete this task".

"Secret knowledge of the Skall?" Sunders-the-Heart said, "what could that be…"

"I see no issues with this deal," said Neloth, "You get what you need, and Mora learns some new ways to skin a Horker".

I took some deep breaths, doing my best to avoid punching out Neloth. My companions noticed my growing anger.

"Neloth… you should learn not to annoy a dragon," said Sunders-the-Heart, "my friend is normally able to contain his soul's power, keep himself fully under control, but since he's arrived on Solstheim, this place has been bringing back bad memories for him. Miraak killed several of his allies, setting back his ancient plan to stop Alduin. Now, he's forced to play servant to Hermaeus Mora and quite likely sacrifice an innocent man just to gain what he needs to stop Miraak".

"Ancient plan? Wait a moment… I came across a tale of such a thing," said Neloth, "One who dedicated himself to stopping Alduin no matter how long it took. You don't mean…"

"He's right," I said, "_Zu'u Zaanahstkrein_, the one who you speak of. Where did you learn of this?"

"Old legends and such, examinations of ruins, my study of the Skaal," said Neloth, "I even came across an unusal stone fragment at one point which resonated with an unknown power".

"Stone fragment?" I said, "What did you do with it?"

"A group of Altmer visited my tower," said Neloth, "They were highly interested in it, as well as my research in general. They paid me hamsomely for it… apparently they want to look into it themselves".

I smirked slightly, knowing that if he hadn't done this, I wouldn't have been able to access my full power.

"How interesting," I said, "in any case let's get out of here… I need to think about my options".

We stepped out of Nchardak, exiting onto the external paths. Resting on the tower directly in front of us was a _Dovah_, looking ready for battle.

"You have arrived," said the _Dovah_, "just as Lord Miraak said you would.

"You serve Miraak?" I asked, "Why? What do you gain from this?"

"_Suleyk, mindah sizaan wah faal bokke_," said the _Dovah_, "he will grant me true strength.

"_Nid_, you do not know what Miraak is truly like," I said, "_Wah mok, hi los nid nuz aan eytik!_"

"You… you lie!" said the _Dovah_, "_Vir vis hi siir wah mindok daar?_"

"It is a long story," I said, "_Zu'u togaat wah skunvar voth mok lingrah vod, nuz rok grut dii ov_".

"I've heard enough of your fiticious tales!" roared the _Dovah_, "Face me now, and prepare to die at my fangs!"

"Tell me one thing before we face off," I said, "what is your name?"

"_Zu'u Krosulhah_," he snarled, "And let that be the last word to cross your mind as you fall!"

"Very well," I said, "let us fight on equal terms".

With that I unleashed my power, and assumed my dragon form.

"_Drem yol lok, Krosulhah,_" I said, "_Zu'u Zaanahstkrein. Il mii koraav wo fent neilaas daar grah_".

I flew towards Krosulhah, readying my _Thu'um_ as I went.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!" _I Shouted.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" countered Krosulhah.

My foe's icy power slammed into me, but my fire stuck harder. We both banked around, and then I swung inwards, bracing for my next act.

"_Wuld… Nah… Kest!_" I Shouted.

My words sped me forwards, and I slammed headlong into Krosulhah's belly. We both tumbled along, head in the direction of the shore. I spun around and managed to catch wind under my wings, thus avoiding crashing down. Krosulhah wasn't so lucky. He fell from the sky, and impacted with a thunderous crash, kicking the volcanic ash into a massive plume. As the dust settled, I saw Krosulhah lying in a crater of his own making… I knew at a glance that he would not be able to fly again. I landed nearby, and changed back to my normal self. Krosulhah was breathing raggedly, and I approached him slowly.

"_Krosis, Krosulhah_," I said, gently placing my hand on his snout, "I truly wish this could have ended differently. Rest now, you fought bravely, lived long, and now it is _tiid fah hi wah hav tol undaar hahnu_".

Krosulhah looked me in the eye, and muttered his last words.

"_Geh… hi has viim vahzen do hin rotte, Zaanahstkrein,_" said Krosulhah.

He then closed his eyes, and let himself fade from life. His flesh burned away, and his soul poured out, flowing straight into me. As it settled within, I turned to see my companions watching me. As expected, Neloth had his qull out, and was taking notes of what he'd seen.

"Well, it seems Miraak knows what we're up to," I said, "let's head back towards town for now. I need to think about my options. Oh, and one thing: Neloth, don't let the Thalmor _ever _get access to those notes of yours. They're enough of a threat as they are".

We headed away from both Nchardak and the site of my most recent battle, heading back towards Tel Mithryn.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

_Suleyk, mindah sizaan wah faal bokke_ = Power, knowledge lost to the ages

_Wah mok, hi los nid nuz aan eytik! _= To him, you are nothing but a snack!

_Vir vis hi siir wah mindok daar?_ = How can you claim to know this?

_Zu'u togaat wah skunvar voth mok lingrah vod, nuz rok grut dii ov _= I attempted to bargain with him long ago, but he betrayed my trust

_Zu'u Zaanahstkrein. Il mii koraav wo fent neilaas daar grah_ = I am Zaanahstkrein. Let us see who shall survive this battle

_tiid fah hi wah hav tol undaar hahnu _=time for you to enter that final dream

_Geh… hi has viim vahzen do hin rotte, Zaanahstkrein _= you have revealed truth of your words, Zaanahstkrein.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, we go side questing! see you then!


	111. Chapter 110: Old Friends

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 110: Old Friends<p>

Sunder-the-Heart's POV

Shouts-at-Sun, Lydia, and I walked with Neloth back to Tel Mithryn. Once we arrived, we thought about what we should do next.

"So… where should we go from here?" wondered Shuts-at-Sun, "I don't want to rush forwards towards Miraak, only to find myself walking into a trap".

"Well, I bet the the people of Raven Rock have some task you could complete for them," I said, "As well, you should inform the guard captain that we've dealt with the attacks on the town".

"Sounds like a plan," said Shouts-at-Sun, "what about you?"

"I need to look into this Ildari situation," I said, "If she's really still alive, then I'm betting that she's going to target Neloth here at some point".

"I'm certain she's dead," said Neloth, "I saw her entombed in the plot behind the tower".

"In that case," I said. "It should be a simple matter to confirm this".

I left the tower, and headed down to the small cemetery nearby. As I entered the area, an Ash Spawn rose from the ground but was eaily put down. I searched graves, and quickly found the one for Ildari Sarothil. I pushed open the lid of the sarcophagus, and inside I saw a staff, a Heart Stone… but no body.

_'Well, either someone stole the body but left the valuables, or Ildari's not quite dead'._

I grabbed both items from the grave, and returned to the interior of Tel Mithryn.

"Well," asked Neloth, "What did you find?"

"The grave contained nothing but a Heart Stone and this staff," I said.

"Hmm… yes, this is her staff," said Neloth, "intriguing… a delayed effect, perhaps? This will require more information…"

"Neloth, focus for now," I said, "you have someone running around who has a reason to kill you, as well as inside knowledge of how to come after you".

"Of course," said Neloth, "I can perform a divination to determine where the one tied to this Heart Stone is located".

Neloth took both the staff and Heart Stone, and began his spell. The air within the tower crackled briefly, and then returned to normal.

"Yes… I see," said Neloth, "She has hidden herself within Highpoint Tower, northwest of here. I'd appreciate if you… removed her from there".

"Fine, Neloth," I said, "I'll clean up your mess for you".

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Shouts-at-Sun.

"No, I can handle this," I said, "head back to town and see what you can do around there".

We headed down from the tower, and then went our separate ways. My path took me up into the hill, and to a tower due north of Fort Frostmoth, half buried in ash. I approached the tower, and fought my way past a couple of Ash Spawn. Soon enough, I'd found a way up some roughly-hewn stone steps and discovered a way inside. Within the tower, the only way I could go was down, into the tunnels and caverns below. Halfway down the tower, I came across a journal written by Ildari, detailing her research as her mind twisted. The stairs bottomed out, leading me to curved tunnel. I headed down this way, soon coming to a natural cavern. The cavern was dotted with veins of ore, as well as large spider eggs. As I moved forwards, these eggs burst open releasing spiders which were cloaked in flame.

_'Well, that's a new one,'_ I thought.

I quickly slew these spiders, and examined their remains more closely. They seemed like normal spider, except they had had ground minerals implanted into them through some unknown process.

_'Hmm… a magical construct perhaps? Not one I'm familiar with'_ I thought.

I continued up the northern tunnel, dodging and disarming magic caster traps, as well as fighting my way past Ash Spawn as I went. Eventually, I came to a circular chamber with a runic trap on the floor, and instruments of torture on the walls. A tossed stone disarmed the trap. I contined down the opposite tunnel, and found a small prison with one of Ildari's victims within. Luckly, she was still alive.

"What, who are you?" asked the prisoner.

"A traveler who heard about strange goings on in this area," I said, "Let's get you out of there".

I pulled out a pick and quickly popped open the lock. The prisoner stepped out, relieved to be freed.

"Thank you, I'm Niyya," she said.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Ildari… she imprisoned me and my fellow miners," said Niyya, "I… I don't know what she's been doing to them but…"

"You're free now," I said, "the way out of here should be clear".

"Thank you again," said Niyya, who then hurried away.

Near the cells, I found another of Ildari's journals, this one indicating what she'd done to each of Niyya's fellow miners.

_'I cannot help Ildari's previous victims,'_ I thought, _'but I can end her madness'._

I head north to the opposite end of this passage, and then turned east into the mines. After traveling this way for a bit, the tunnel turned north and opened up into a cavern with mineral veins waiting to be tapped. I continued past these, and through a narrow passage into a larger cavern, this one home to some battlements… as well as a mage in Telvanni robes.

"So, Neloth's sent a new pet after me?" said Ildari, "let's see how you handle my army!"

Ildari unleashed a burst of magic, and four Ash Spawn rose to attack me. I took them out efficiently, and turned to look at Ildari again.

"So you can handle my lesser creations?" said Ildari, "let'see about this… Rise now, Ash Guardian!"

A stonger-looking variant of the Ash Spawn appeard to attack me, as Ildari ran off. It fought harder than the Ash Spawn, but it still fell without much difficulty. Once this was done with, I climbed up the network of ramps, eventually reaching the platform Ildari had been shouting from. Here, I found some interesting books, such one ont the tale of the legendary pirate Deathbrand. Also located here was another on Ildari's journals, further showing how dangerous she was. I continued the way Ildari had gone, which happened to be down a long winding tunnel leading southwest. The tunnel wound along, with the occasional Ash Spawn to block my path. Eventually, this tunnel let me out in a corridor within the tower. I continued southwest across a bridge, then around a couple corners into what I could only assume was Ildari's main lab.

Almost as soon as I entered, Ildari began lobbing spells towards me, though not with any particular accuracy. I hurried up the stairs towards her position, retaliating with my own spells as I went. I closed the gap, and got a better look at my foe: wrapped around her chest and entwined with her flesh was a metal framework with a Heart Stone rotating within. I drew Trueflame, and attacked Ildari. Soon enough, she had been brought to her knees, but she wasn't dead yet. In fact, the Heartstone within the framework was spinning faster, most likely in an attempt to heal her. I decided to end this the only way I coud.

"Ildari Sarothil," I said, "you have attacked the people of Raven Rock without cause, defied the natural order of the world by coming back from death. This ends now. May your tortured soul find its rest".

I punched through the glass cover on the framework, grabbed hold of the Heart Stone, and pulled from its socket. Ildari's eyes went wide in shock, and she finally fell. I took a deep breath, and headed for the exit. This path took me up another set of stairs, and though a hidden door, which let me out in the initial chamber of the tower. I stepped outside, heading into the Ashlands of Solstheim again. I headed down the hill, back towards Tel Mithryn. Along the way, I stopped at the edge of a pool of lava, and took Ildari's Heart Stone in had once more. I looked it over, frowned at all this stone had brought about, and cast it into the lava.

I continued on to Tel Mithryn, and headed up into the tower. There, I found Neloth hard at work on his next dangerous, possibly world destroying project.

"Neloth, Ildari is dead," I said, "I don't think she's coming back this time".

"Ah, I do appreciate your aid with this… and value your disgression with what's occurred," said Neloth, "If ever you need a place to rest, my tower is open to you… I might even make you a member of House Telvanni, given the right circumstances".

"No more messing around with those Heart Stones, alright?" I said, "they've already caused enough trouble".

"Yes, yes whatever you say," said Neloth.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, then headed down from the tower. I left Tel Mithryn, and headed for Ravan Rock to catch up with Shouts-at-Sun.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time: A journey into the depths. See you then!


	112. Chapter 111: The Final Descent

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also until Shouts-at-Sun and Sunders-the-Heart meet up again, consider the events of their respective chapters to be occurring simultaneously.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 111: The Final Descent<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I reached Raven Rock with little difficulty, and then asked around for the location of the guard captain. We were pointed to The Retching Netch, the local inn. We headed there, and down into the basement. The bard was singing a version of the Ballad of the Dragonborn, one of the more accurate renditions. We found the guard captain sitting at the bar, on break. As we approached, he spotted us and waved us over.

"So, how goes your investigation?" asked the captain.

"As it turns out, it _was_ General Carius behind these attacks," I said, "It seems like he though you were part of an occupation force".

"I suspected that he might have been undead," said the captain, "I've heard much about the man, including his involvement in Raven Rock's early days. Well, in any case, here's your reward for dealing with this issue:.

He pulled out a rather large sack of coins, and handed it to me.

"By the way, were's your other companion?" asked the captain.

"He went to investigate a related matter: the Necromancer we believe is responsible for this incident, based off the journal we found in the fort," I said, "Would you happen to know if there's any other work available around town?"

"A few people likely have tasks you could perform for them," said the captain, "in particular, there's that old Imperial, Crescius Caerellius, who has been poking around at the mines. Not sure exactly what he's looking for. Maybe you could see of he could use your skills".

"Thank you for the tip," I said.

We headed outside once more, and up the hill to reach the mine entrance. A short distance, we came to a chamber which had been set up as a camp. There, we found two people, arguing over whether they should attempt another push into the depths.

"Excuse me," I said, interupting their argument, "what's going on here?"

"I'm looking into why the mines were closed down," said Caerellius, "as well as the disappearance of an ancestor of mine".

"Tell me more," I said.

"Well, about 200 years ago, at the beginning of the 4th era, my great-grandfather, Gratian, was hired by the East Empire Company," said Caerellius, "From his old journals, I know he was quite the explorer. From the letter I found, I know he was hired to look into something they found down there. However, I've yet to discover exactly what it is… I'm certain whatever it was, it led to Gratian's death… and a cover up".

"Hmm… do you have any more clues to whay might be down there?" I asked.

"Just this key," said Caerellius, "why? What are you planning?"

"I was planning to search the mines to see what's down there," I said.

"If that's the case, take the key with you." said Caerellius, handing it over, "Good luck down there".

I nodded, and we started into the depths. The first tunnel quickly led us to the main mineshaft. We started making our way down the ramps, fighting past Frostbite Spiders as we descended. Before too long, we came to a tunnel entrance which had been hastily boarded over. I pulled out my pickaxe, and pried the boards loose, clearing the way into the deeper mines.

We continued into the next chamber, where we found a locked gate. I tried the key Caerellius had given me, opening the gate. we continued on, and soon left the mines proper, entering a cavern with alcoves along the walls: a burial crypt.

"That explains why the mines are closed," I said, "they broke through into a tomb".

"I don't see anything but draugr here, my Thane," said Lydia.

"The exploration team must have gotten deeper than this," I said, "let's keep going".

We continued through this crypt, slaying the draugr which rose to oppose us. Before long, we came to a throne room, where more draugr awoke from their slumber to try and stop us. We fought past them as well, including the third guarding the tunnel leading further into the tomb. The next chamber was a large circular burial crypt. The chamber was quiet, with a door opposite our entrance. We started across the chamber, only to be stopped at _all_ the sarcophagi along the walls burst open at once. They quickly surrounded us, and I readied for what I was about to do. I focused on the power within me, and changed into my weredragon form.

I roared at our foes, swinging around and bashing them away with my tail. I then tore into them with my claws, keeping an eye on Lydia to make sure she wasn't in trouble. The draugr tried to mount a defence, but were not being very effective. Soon enough, the last few draugr had grouped together, attepting to cover each other. They leared their error when I took a deep breath.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted.

My flames blasted my foes, defeating them quickly. The area was clear, so I changed back to my normal self once more. We continued through the door, passing into a smaller crypt chamber. Here, we found one of the alcoves on the wall filled with what appeared to be ice, but it seemed out of place, and rather resilient to any attempts to break it.

"My Thane," said Lyida, "I believe I know what this might be. I've heard tales of a special form of ice, called Stalhrim. It's supposedly as hard as steel, never melts, and used in ancient times to make armor and weapons".

"Interesting," I said, "Too bad my pickaxe seems ineffective against it".

We headed further down the passages, heading down some steps to enter a shallow channel. We headed down the channel, and came to a two level chamber filled with vines and angry draugr. We climbed up onto the platform at the water's edge, and fought our way past the draugr and up the stairs. We passed by a locked gate, and soon reached the end of this path. We came upon a lever, which when I pulled it opened the gate across the way.

We headed through the gate, finding a spell tome on a pedestal and some stairs leading up. We followed the stairs, and came upon the same room with the spell tome, but on the upper level. A magic caster trap across the room began launching lightning at us. a quickly lauched fireball took care of it. We continued by following a side tunnel, which took us across a caged bridge. We came out in a hallway, dark other than the brazier at the far end of the room. We moved ahead, carefully moving between the pressure plates on the floor, and came across another tunnel off the the side. Based on the sarcophagus, this passage was once concealed until either time or mortal hands opened it. We followed this passage as it wound deeper, and soon came to a new sight.

"By the Divines," I whispered, "what did they dig into down here?"

Ahead of us was a large natural cavern, a river flowing through the center. Like the exposures on the exterior of the island, the rock here was fractured into natural columns, giving this place the feeling of some strange temple. This feeling was intensified by what lay on the opposite side of the caven: a grand covered in Nordic runes and unfamiliar symbols. It seemed to be the entranceway to the tomb of some important figure. We carefully made our way down from the tunnel we'd entered through, and made our way over to this grand archway. A short distance from the arch itself, there laid a skeleton, as well as a battered journal and a massive sword. I checked the journal, and discovered this was who we were looking for.

"It seems we've found Gratian." I said, "Hmm… according to this, the East Empire Company called him in when their miner broke through into the tomb. He and his companion investigated, finding the tomb to be quiet… at least until they reached this chamber".

"What do you mean?" asked Lydia.

"When they reached this chamber, they started work deciphering the runes," I said, "They learned this tomb belonged to the 'Bloodskal Clan'. They found the sword here as well, placed upon an altar. When they removed the sword, the tombs guardian's awoke. They attempted to fight the draugr off, but were overwhelmed. It seems like this man's great-grandson will finally get an answer on his anscenstor's fate".

"That's good to hear," said Lydia, "but how will get out of here?"

"Gratian belived this sword here was the key to open the sealed passage before us. Apparently it will launch a blade of energy when swung with enough force," I said, "If I know ancient tombs like I think I do, there's always a back way out".

I grabbed the sword from the ground, and took a better look at the archway. On either side, there was a thin, glowing red line. I swung the sword, unleashing its power into this mark. When it hit the line vanished and part of the stonework fell away, letting the lower portion slide upwards. As it slid into place, another portion of the arch lit up. I repeated the process for the other portions of the arch, and soon enough the red marks had converged at the top of the arch. The mark lit up more brightly, spreading downwards towards the circular door inside the arch. I brought the sword down in one more massive swing, striking the mark. Suddenly, the chamber shook and for a moment I was worried the roof might cave in. Luckily this didn't happen. Instead, the door ground open revealing a hallway ahead… lined with traps.

"Not many options," I muttered, slinging the massive blade across my back, "let's go".

With that, we prepared to head into the deepest chambers of the Barrow.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: the journey continues! See you then!


	113. Chapter 112: Served Cold

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 112: Served Cold<p>

Sunders-the-Heart's POV

I made my way back to Raven Rock, arriving in town without difficulty. There, I found the guard captain making his rounds. I approached him, and nodded in greeting.

"Good day captain," I said, "How goes your rounds?"

"They go well," said the captain, "I believe I say your friend heading down into the mines".

"Is there any tasks around town which I could aid with?" I asked.

"There is something," said the captain, "Second Councilor Arano has been watching you and your allies helping out around town. I was told he has something he could use your aid with".

"I'll head over to talk with him immediately," I said.

I left the captain to his work, and headed over to the council chambers. There, I found Adril Arano waiting for me.

"Ah, good you're here," said Arano, "I hoped to get you aid with something vital".

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I'll get straight to the point," said Arano, "I believe that there may be a deathmark placed upon Councilor Morvayn's head. I suspect that the culprits may be the Ulen family of House Hlaalu".

"Yes, just like the Hlaalu, always plotting," I muttered.

"I would like you to listen around town, see if you can pick up on any suspicious activity," said Arano.

"I'll get on it immediately," I said.

I left the council chambers, and headed for where anyone would if they needed information: the local tavern. The Retching Netch was your standard Redoran construction, its exterior covered in large chitinous plates to protect against wind-driven ash. I headed inside, and down the the bar in the basement. I headed up to the bar, and signaled the bartender over.

"Welcome to the Retching Netch," said the bartender, "What can I do for you?"

"I hear there've been some interesting rumors flying about," I said, sliding some coins across the couter.

"What in particular has caught you intrest?" asked the bartender.

"I heard Adril Arano's been worried about something," I said.

"Arano?" said the bartender, "Man's been chasing after the Ulens for years. That's no way to catch a Hlaalu in the act. No, you want to catch those slippery Slaughterfish, you have to let them come to you. The Ulen Family has an ancestral tomb over near the temple. Rumor has it, someone's been leaving offerings there. Maybe if you were to keep an eye on the tomb, you can faind someone who can answer your questions".

I gave him an extra tip for his information, and headed down towards the temple. I quickly located the Ulen Ancestral Tomb, and headed inside. I could clearly see someone had indeed been maintaining the tomb. I made my way to the main chamber, and found a spot to hide behind some large urns. For about an hour, nothing happened, but then I heard the door being opened. I quickly cast my best Chameleon spell, and kept an eye on who entered. A Dunmeri woman walk up to the main altar to the tomb, entering the candlelight. I recognized her, from when I'd met with major Dunmer families for trade relations. It was none other than Tilisu Severin. I kept quiet, and watched her leave an offering upon the altar, and then leave again.

I got up from my hiding spot, and left the tomb, letting my spell fall away. I headed back towards the council chambers, and found Arano heading up the road. I hurried over to speak with him, and tell him what I saw.

"Councilor," I said, "I have some information for you".

"Yes, what did you discover?" asked Arano.

"I saw Tilisu Severin leaving an offering in the Ulen Ancestral Tomb," I said.

"I see," said Arano, "Take this key, I want you to investigate Severin Manor… carefully".

I rolled my eyes at his use of me to keep himself out of an illegal search in case I was wrong. In any case, I took the key from him, and headed for Severin Manor. I used the key, and headed inside… to a surprise greeting. Standing just inside the manor were Tilisu and another Dunmer, waiting with weapons drawn.

"Well, what do you know?" said Tilisu, "if it isn't Morvayn's little pet".

I had no chance to reply as the launched into battle against me. They tried their best, but I their skills were lacking. Soon enough, both lay dead, and I searched them for evidence. On the body of Tilisu's companion, I uncovered a key, one different than the one for the door. I headed down the stairs into the main house, and began searching for evidence. For the most part, the manor contained nothing out of the ordinary. However, in the master bedroom I uncovered what I was looking for. Next to the bookshelf, I found a safe. I tried the key I found before, and the lock opened. I dug though the safe's contents, and came upon something quite interesting: a scroll marked with the symbol of the Morag Tong.

I read the scroll over, and learned that the Severins had in fact ordered a hit on Councilor Morvayn to avenge the death of Vilur Ulen. Even more, it revealed that the Morag Tong were working out of Ashfallow Citadel, and that another member of the Severin family, Vendil, was working closely with them to get the job done.

_'Well, would you look at that,'_ I thought, _'it seems like Adril was right about the conspiracy. I'm cetain he'll want me to deal with this as well'._

I took the evidence with me, and left the manor. I found Arano wandering out of the Retching Netch, and went to present him with the evidence.

"Concilor, I discovered this contract in the Severin Manor," I said, "I think this is what you were looking for?"

Adril took the contract from me, and as he read it over looked satisfied.

"Good work," said Arano, "Now, it seems I have another task for you…"

"Let me guess," I said, "You want be to head to Ashfallow Citadel and wipe out the Morag Tong?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Arano. "I sent some of my best guards the some time ago to investgate report of activity. With any luck, they should still be nearby. Now, get to it".

I nodded, and made my way towards the Bulwark, heading towards Ashfallow Citadel. I passed under the city wall, and made my way across the Ash Lands. Before too long, I came upon the Citadel, half buried in the ash and looking out over Tel Mithryn. I approached carefully, and found the bodies of two Redoran guards near the entrance.

_'So much for that backup,' _I thought.

I continued and entered the citadel through the passage concealed in the rocks. The entrance level was quiet. However, when I descended into the tunnels below, I came across the assassins of the Morag Tong. They fought well, but they lacked the experience I had acquired over the years. I arrived in what seemed to be the citadel's main corridor. The corridor was blocked by several gates, and from what I could see the split it into three main segments. I moved down the corridor, fighting off Morag Tong as they emerged from side chambers. I check these rooms for myself, looking for a way to progress. The first room on the right was barracks, containg little other than spare armor. The next room contained an Alchemy Lab, as well as a pull chain. I used the chain, and the first gate in the hall ground open.

I headed back into the corridor, and moved into the next section, fighting off another trio of Morag Tong. I checked the side areas again finding another pull chain in a dead end corridor filled with bear traps. After using it, I headed back to the main corridor and searched the opposite side of the hall. Here I found a room with a training room complete with a combat ring. I found another pull chain here, and used it.

Back in the main corridor, the third section of the passage was now accessable. I entered this portion, and saw it was rather well secured. The floor ahead was lined with pressure plates, and the walls with traps. It would have been rather hazardous to navigate… that is, if I didn't know levitation magic. I cast my spell, and floated over the pressue plates to the alcove on the side of the hall. There, I used the pull chains I found, opening the gates to the next area. I entered this area, and saw several more Morag Tong, including one who seemed to be the leader. When he saw me, he sneered and drew his sword.

"Ah, the Lizard who's been crawling around in our home," said the leader, '"your path ends here, no one can stop us from achieving our goals!"

"That's what you think," I said, drawing Trueflame.

The Legendary Blade of Indoril Neravar blazed bright as ever, and for a moment I saw fear flicker across my foes' eyes. The charged in to attack me, but I skillfully dogded their blows and counter with stikes of my own. Soon enough, they had all fallen, and I searched them. On the leader, I found a key identical to the one Arano had given me. This led me to the conclusion that this was Vendil Severin, the third and apparently final conspirator.

My task here done, I made my way back outside. I headed west down the slopes, and arrived back at Raven Rock without much trouble. I found Arano out and about, and moved to speak with him.

"Councilor," I said, "I've dealt with the Morag Tong. The threat has been ended. Unfortunately, I must report that the Morag Tong killed your guards before I arrived".

"Damn," said Arano. "They were good men… their families will need to be notified. Come with me, First Councilor Morvayn need to know what we've turned up".

I followed Arano to the Council Chambers, and over to Councilor Morvayn.

"Ah, Arano," said Morvayn, "What have you been up to?"

"With the help of this Argonian, I uncovered a plot against you," said Arano, "Read this, Lleril".

Lleril Morvayn took the contract from him, and looked it over.

"By Azura… it seems you were right, Adril," said Morvayn, "We need to ready for their attack".

"Don't worry about that," said Arano, "It has already been dealt with".

"Truly?" said Morvayn, turning to me, "then it seems rewards are in order. Please, step forwards".

I approached Morvayn, and stood ready for what he would say.

"Hmm… Ah yes, I remember you," said Morvayn, "Sunders-the-Heart was it?"

"Yes, Councilor," I said.

"I must thank you for you aid in halting this attempt on my life," said Morvayn, "I know our peoples have had a troubled history, but would like to offer you a branch of friendship".

"I appreciate your candor, Councilor," I said, "Know that I hold no grudge agaist the Dunmer. In fact, there are many I call friends".

"In any case, I would like you to know that your aid in protecting my life is worth more than money could ever meaure. The Severins have no place in Raven Rock any further. This leaves us with an unoccupied manor. I would like to gift this home to you, if you are willing".

"I… I thank you for this gift, Councilor," I said, "I accept".

"I thought you would… Neravarine," said Morvayn, "don't bother trying to deny it, any Dunmer would recognize that you wear the Moon-and-Star ring".

"Fine, I admit it," I said, "but please don't shout about it to everyone, I perfer to live in peace".

"I understand," said Morvayn, "I'll let you get to inspecting your new property".

I nodded and left the council chambers. I headed down the road and entered my new home. Inside, I saw that someone, likely Adril's guards, had cleaned up in here. I went downstairs, and sat down to take a break for now.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: Shouts-at-Sun continues exploring, entering the deepest chambers of Bloodskal Barrow. See you then!


	114. Chapter 113: The Winds of Change

A/N: And here's the Next Chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 113: The Winds of Change<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I entered the next hall of Bloodskal Barrow, and the swinging blade traps lining the hall ground to life. It would be extremely hazardous you traverse this passage under normal circumstances.

"Lydia," I said, stand back, "I'll get to the other end and find a way to stop the trap".

"As you wish. Be careful, my Thane," saud Lydia.

"_Tiid… Klo… Ul!_" I Shouted.

The world around me slowed to a crawl, and I hurried down the curving passage, passing the blades. I reached the far end, making it just as the flow of time returned to normal. I found a lever here, and the blades stopped while the nearby gate opened. I headed back and got Lydia, then returned to the gate. We headed into the next chamber, which turned out to be a large throne room. We discovered that we weren't alone: from the large pool which dominated the chamber, a Dragon Preist rose, one whose mask was of a different design to those in Solstheim. The Preist looked at me, and proceeded to 'sit' in midair.

"_Eh, Zu'u lor hi uld siiv hin strah het, Siigonis_", said the Dragon Preist, "_Zu'u Zahkriisos, kiibokin do Miraak_".

"_Ruz hi mindok vahr Zu'u meyz wah daar himdah?_" I asked.

"_Geh, hi yah wah viik Miraak,_" said Zahkriisos, "_Dreh hi truly korah ko hin zen, Zaanahstkrein, uv dreh hi nunon yah nahkaar fah usnutiid?_"

"_Hi dahmaan zey, gaht Miraak dreh ?_" I asked.

"_Miraak...Zu'u kiibok mok wah daar por dahik ok rotte ahrk keit do suleyk sahrel,_" said Zahkriisos,_ "Zu'u lost koraav ok stig ahrk nu mindok tol rok has sizaan okmaar wah ok uld, gaht straagge hond nol faal vahzen do ok sil. Zu'u piraak Ved Deykel ko daar staad, ahrk mindok do fos hi lost chosen wah dreh. Ko pogaan strahhe, hi los ok gakrizar_".

"_Fos dreh hi seik naal tol?_" I asked.

"_Tol hi kend nahkiv fah hinmaar. Dahmaan, dreh ni gelaad hin rahgol wah akban hi, Zaanahstkrein,_" said Zahkriisos,"_Dein aan eytaag klov fen gelaad hi wah hiil fos hi yah... ahrk vudoz losing hinmaar wah Ruudde do Mindah_"_._

Zahkriisos then rose from his throne, and drew his staff.

"_Jol Zu'u has nid keinul voth hi, hi nis lif daar staad jol Zu'u lahney,_" said Zahkriisos,"_Hi kend viik zey wah filok. Kos nahlok, dii braan kiibokinne aal ni kos ful sonah wapur hi_"_._

I nodded in understanding, and drew my sword. Our battle began, but I could tell that Zahkriisos wasn't truly trying: his spells often went wide, and he only rarely summoned Seekers to his aid. Before too long, Zahkriisos fell crumbling to ash like any other Dragon Preist. I stepped over to his remains, and retrieved his mask.

_'A decent man, one who simply ended up on the wrong side,'_ I thought, _'how many people like him have been consumed within the plans of others?'_

I stood up, and looked around the chamber. The first thing I stopped was a Word Wall. I approached it, and read what was inscribed on the surface.

"_Het ont kriist Miraak, wo ahtiid ok sahvot ol Qah, spaan naal Deyra fah ok unslaad midun,_" I read, "Here once stood Miraak, whi wore his faith as Armor, shielded by the Daedra for his unending loyalty".

I felt the knowledge of a new word of power settle into my mind, and focused on its meaning.

_'Qah, Armor, Dragon Aspect,'_ I thought, _'Well someone was in love with himself. At least I got something useful out of it'._

Lydia and I headed across the room, and into a chamber with a familiar design: black metal filigree for flooring, pedestal in the center with a Black Book on top of it. I sighed heavily, and with Lydia keeping watch, opened the book. As always, I felt the tendrils wrap around me, and watched as the world jumped away.

* * *

><p>Apocrypha<p>

Mora's plane of Oblivion came into focus, and I found myself on a pier of sorts jutting out into the black ocean. I made my way along the platform, fighting off a Seeker which appeared to block my path. I continued up the stairs, and used the strange switch to open the adjacent gate. I headed through, and began navigating my way though the dark chamber beyond. I worked my way past the metal filigree walls, fought though Seekers, and used the switches as I went, moving into a passage where pages whirled past. I fought off another Seeker here, and used another switch to exit into the courtyard beyond. I moved down a set of stairs, and watched as a Lurker emerged from a black pond. It began stomping towards me, only to meet my _Thu'um_.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted.

The flames pushed the Lurker back, allowing me to defeat it without much trouble. I searched the area, and found two more switches: one on the ground level, and the other on a small platform. I used them both, which opened a gate and extended some stairs. I headed up the stiars, and found my goal: the other 'end' of the Black Book. I opened it, and examined the special knowledge it could grant me. I had a choice of being able to extract more knowledge from books I read, the ability to trade better with and do better in battle against women, or a method of attuning my attacks, magic, and Shouts to not harm my allies. I selected this third option, knowing the importance on protecting those who stood by my side. I felt this knowledge enter my mind, and I then focused on the page before me, letting Apocrypha slip away once more.

* * *

><p>Solstheim<p>

The world around me came back into focus, and I closed the book, storing it in my pack.

"Well, that's done with," I said, "let's get out of here".

"That seemed quicker than last time, my Thane," said Lydia.

"I guess it was a shorter book," I said.

We headed up the stairs at the rear of the chamber, and came upon a iron door. We headed through, coming into a rough-cut passage. The passage led us to a rock wall with a pull chain next to it. I used the chain, opening the hidden door. We moved through into the area beyond, and heard the sounds of drunken singing echoing through the chamber. As we advanced, the singer and his his allies took notice of us and attacked. We fought them off, and made our way towards the exit. We left the Barrow, and fought our way down the external towers to reach the ashen shores below. We then made our along the coast, heading for Raven Rock.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

"_Eh, Zu'u lor hi uld siiv hin strah het, Siigonis. Zu'u Zahkriisos, kiibokin do Miraak_" = "Ah, I thought you might find your way here, Argonian. I am Zahkriisos, Acolyte of Miraak"

"_Ruz hi mindok vahr Zu'u meyz wah daar himdah?_" = "Then you know why I come to this land?"

"_Geh, hi yah wah viik Miraak. Dreh hi truly korah ko hin zen, Zaanahstkrein, uv dreh hi nunon yah nahkaar fah usnutiid?_" = "Yes, you seek to defeat Miraak. Do you truly believe in your path, Zaanahstkrein, or do you only seek revenge for the past?"

"_Hi dahmaan zey, gaht Miraak dreh ?_" = "You remember me, yet Miraak do not. Why?"

"_Miraak...Zu'u kiibok mok wah daar por dahik ok rotte ahrk keit do suleyk sahrel. Zu'u lost koraav ok stig ahrk nu mindok tol rok has sizaan okmaar wah ok uld, gaht straagge hond nol faal vahzen do ok sil. Zu'u piraak Ved Deykel ko daar staad, ahrk mindok do fos hi lost chosen wah dreh. Ko pogaan strahhe, hi los ok gakrizar_"_._ = Miraak... I followed him to this island because his words and promise of power tempted. I have seen his path and now know that he has lost himself to his might, yet turns away from the truth of his soul. I possess Black Book in this place, and know of what you have chosen to do. In many ways, you are his opposite".

"_Fos dreh hi seik naal tol?_" = What do you mean by that?

"_Tol hi kend nahkiv fah hinmaar. Dahmaan, dreh ni gelaad hin rahgol wah akban hi, Zaanahstkrein. Dein aan eytaag klov fen gelaad hi wah hiil fos hi yah... ahrk vudoz losing hinmaar wah Ruudde do Mindah_"_._ = "That you must discover for yourself. Remember, do not allow your rage to consume you, Zaanahstkrein. Keeping a level head will allow you to reach what you seek... and avoid losing yourself to Depths of Knowledge".

"_Jol Zu'u has nid keinul voth hi, hi nis lif daar staad jol Zu'u lahney. Hi kend viik zey wah filok. Kos nahlok, dii braan kiibokinne aal ni kos ful sonah wapur hi_"_._ = "While I have no quarrel with you, you cannot exit this place while I live. You must defeat me to escape. Be prepared, my fellow Acolytes may not be so civil toward you".

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time, the party regroups, and the next move is planned. See you then!


	115. Chapter 114: Regrouping and Recollection

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy this bit of filler!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 114: Regrouping and Recollection<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Lydia and I made our way along, and soon reached Raven Rock. We saw Sunders-the-Heart stepping out of a manor near the west end of town.

"Ah, there you are," I said.

"Looks like you've been busy," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"I could say the same to you," I said, "what were you doing in that house?"

"Through a series of circumstances, I now own this manor," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Would you like come inside?"

"Sure, let's go," I said.

We stepped into the manor, and headed down into the main level. We sat down at the table, and relaxed.

"So, my friend," said Sunders-the-Heart, "What have you been up to?"

"When we got back to Raven Rock, the guard captain told us that someone was investigating mines," I said.

"Ah yes, I remember when this place was just a small mining camp," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I helped get the town established in the first place".

"Well, according to those we spoke to, the mine was closed down in the early 4th era, due to what the East Empire Company claimed was a tunnel collapse," I said.

"Let me guess," said Sunders-the-Heart, "it wasn't true?"

"Not in the slightest," I said, "as it turned out the miners had broken into a tomb".

"That never ends well," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"Well, after they made this discovery, they called in some archeologists to examine the tomb," I said, "they made their way into the depths, finding the tomb surprisingly quiet… until they reached a door to a deeper burial vault. There, upon an altar they found an unusual sword".

"Go on," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"When they picked up the sword," I said, "they broke whatever seal had kept the tomb's guardians asleep. They fought bravely to defend themselves, but they were overwhelmed. I took the sword, as it was seemed to be the only way out".

"What do you mean?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"The chamber containing the sword was also home to a sealed door, with this sword as its key. You see, when this sword was swung with enough force, it would unleash a blade of energy. I had to use this to 'cut' through the stone arch. Navigating the hall beyond, we came to the chamber where an Acolyte Preist awaited".

"Who are the Acolyte Priests?" asked Sunders-the-Heart, "Followers of Miraak I'm guessing?"

"Yes, they followed Miraak instead of Alduin," I said, "swapping one Master for another. This particular Priest, Zahkriisos, had realized that he no longer wished to serve Miraak, and asked me to grant him his freedom, and take the Black Book he was guarding".

"Really," said Sunders-the-Heart, "_another_ of those things found its way into your hands? What could Mora be planning for you?"

"Well, he obviously has gotten tired of Miraak," I said, "and wants a new Dragonborn to manipulate. I think he'll find that trickier than he realizes. Anyway, that's basically what we've been doing what have you been up to?"

"Let's see," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I took down that Necromancer who'd revived General Carius, apparently she was keeping herself alive through use of a Heart Stone. I… removed it".

"Ah… I see," I said.

"After that, I arrived back in Raven Rock as well," said Sunders-the-Heart, "and was asked to assist in an investigation into a plot to assassinate Councilor Morvayn. After a bit of looking around, I determined that the Severin's, the previous owners of this manor had ties to House of Hlaalu, one of the Dumner Great Houses and rivals of House Redoran. I soon discovered that the Severin's had hired the Morag Tong, an Assassin's Guild which is part of Morrowind's culture. They accept, or at least used to accept, contracts beween the Great Houses".

"It not my place to judge other cultures, but a Assassin's guild that is actually freely accepted?" I said.

"Odd as it seems," said Sunders-the-Heart, "That's the way it is… in truth, I don't like the idea either. In any case, they won't be a problem now. I traveled to their base, and took them out".

We kept chatting for a while, and I showed Sunders-the-Heart what the Bloodskal Blade could do. Eventually, Lyida headed off to one of the guest beds to rest, leaving Sunders-the-Heart and I to speak a bit longer.

"So, we've never really gotten a chance to discuss it," said Sunders-the-Heart, "but from what you've told me you have memories from the many 'lives' you've lived".

"True enough," I said, "It was part of the deal I made with Akatosh: I had to take the long way around if I wished to complete my plans".

"Side question: what is Akatosh like?" asked Sunders-the-Heart, "I've met a couple Aedra before, but never that one".

"He's… quite pleasant actually," I said, "I didn't get the chance to really chat with him, but I know he knows to bend the rules to his favor. For example, while the Aedra are not supposed to interfere with mortal affairs, there's no rules against him interacting with the _dovah_, as they are not mortal. Anyway back to your original question".

"Oh yes," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I was wondering: what were you up to during the Oblivion Crisis? I was in Morrowind at the time, closing gates".

"Give me a moment to think" I said, closing my eyes to delve into my memories. Then it came to me.

_'My forces and I stalked through the depths of Black Marsh, heading towards the next gate the Daedra were streaming out of. We had been quite successful pushing the invading hordes back, our knowledge and experience here in the deep swamps allowed us to fight them off quite efficiently. Soon, the Oblivion gate came into sight, and I turned to rally my troops._

_"Soldiers of Argonia!" I called, "this is where it ends! The forces of Mehrunes Dagon will rue the day that they even dared to invade our lands! Here, the Daedra shall learn that we will never surrender to their will. Come, my bretheren, today, this site will be where the invasion is repelled forever!"_

_Those under my command roared in ascent to my statements, and we make our way towards the gate… and into the annals of history'._

"By the Nine," I said, coming back into the present.

"What? What did you see?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"I saw Black Marsh," I said, "I was leading the charge upon the final Oblivion Gate to open in that region".

Sunders-the-Heart chuckled, and then said, "It seems that you are invaribly tied to major points in history. They say that those who fought that day did so with all the ferocity of a dragon, making the daedra actually flee _back through_ the Oblivion Gate".

"Oh yes, a great day that way," I said, "you mentioned you've met Aedra before, when?"

"Well, the most memorable event was when I was on my way up Red Mountain to face off against Dagoth Ur. I stopped at the guard post and last place to rest on the way up the mountain. There, I met an older-looking soldier calling himself 'Wulf'. For some reason, I felt I could confide in him about what I was about to do. He seemed to understand, and gave me his good luck charm: a battered, old, one Septim coin. I only realized after I had already left to continue up the mountain, but during this short exchange, I had somehow learned a new spell, one which would boost my luck".

"So… who was it really?" I asked.

"As it turned out," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I had been visited by none other than Talos. He certainly fooled me well".

After this, we headed off to rest, getting ready to head out again in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we got! Next time: The heroes set out once more, working to free then land from Miraak's influence. See you then!


	116. Chapter 115: Cleansing the Stones

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 115: Cleansing the Stones<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The next moring Sunders-the-Heart, Lydia, and I set out west along the coast heading towards the location of the next Standing stone. We passed by Bloodskal Barrow, and worked our way along the rock shores. Soon enough, the Water Stone came into view. It seemed to have enthralled a group of sailors, and was being guarded by a Cultist. We deal with the Cultiust, and then I approached the stone.

"_Gol!_" I Shouted.

My _Thu'um_ struck the Standing Stone, and the structure around it glowed then exploded apart. The sailors shook themselves free of the enthrallment, and the stepped back as a Lurker appeared. I drew my sword, and together with my allies took out the daedric beast. With the area clear, I approached the stone, and accepted its blessing: a powerful healing spell. Just as we were preparing to head off to our next destination, I heard a roar out of the west. A dragon was coming. It flew in, and came to a hover nearby. I looked up at it, and saw the blankness in its eyes: a _Dovah Volaas_. It was likely drawn here by the release of power from the Stone.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" Shouted the dragon.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" I Shouted.

My icy words lashed out, blasting through its fire to strike my foe. It flinched, losing a bit of elevation, and swung around to land nearby. We rushed towards it, and took it out. As it fell, its soul poured out… but not into me. The apparition of Miraak appeared, stealing what I had fought for.

"Why, thank you," sneered Miraak, "with this soul, I grow stronger still!"

Miraak vanished again, leaving me standing there, eye twitching slightly.

"Are… you alright?"asked Sunders-the-Heart.

I took a deep breath, and replied.

"I'm fine," I said, "where do we go from here for the next stone?"

"Well, from what I've worked out," said Sunders-the-Heart as he checked the map, "the only Standing Stones you've yet to visit are the Tree Stone and the Beast Stone. However, the Tree Stone is directly atop Miraak's Temple".

"That one's out then," I said, "It's at Miraak's seat of power. Even with the ones we've already deal with, there's no way we could release that one from Miraak's grasp".

"The Beast Stone it is then," said Sunders-the-Heart, "not that it matters too much, the two locations are nearly right on top of each other anyway. The shortest path to our goal is to head east up the slopes of Mount Moesring, heading through the pass near the summit to reach to other side of Solstheim".

"Let's get to it then," I said.

We started east, heading up an ancient trail past a Dwemer ruin. The trail took us higher, zigzagging up the mountainside, until it finally began to level off near the summit. Here, we were faced with a Riekling camp, a sprawling Dwemer ruin, and what appeared to be some structure buried upside down in the snow. We fought off the Rieklings, and then examined the inverted structure. It appeared to have Dwemer components, yet the rest seemed newer.

"Divines," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I know what this is! It's a Dwemer airship which this guy in Ahld'run asked me to help him fund. I'm surprised he never sent anyone to actually recover this thing!"

I listened to what he was saying, but my mind was elsewhere. I stepped past the crashed airship,and hauled myself onto the outcrop of rocks which formed the peak to Mount Moesring. I stepped over to the actual peak, which a past adventurer had marked with a now-tattered flag. From here, I had a commading view of the lands below. I remembered the last time I had been on this peak, just before Miraak revealed his treacherous nature. I spotted Miraak's Temple, and then returned to where the others were waiting.

"Remembering the past again, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"Yes," I said, "Let's keep going".

We descended the eastern side of the mountains, passing by an Altar of some sort, and soon came upon the skeleton strewn path towards the Temple. We continued past it and arrived at the Beast Stone. At this one, the enthralled workers were a group of Rieklings, though that didn't seem to affect the contruction of the stone arches. I approached the stone, feeling the mind controlling magic wash over me, stonger than before due to this being one of the last two 'tainted' stones. I ignored this magic, and took a deep breath.

"_Gol!_" I Shouted.

As had happened with the other Stones, the archways began to glow and the shattered apart, casuing the Rieklings to scatter and summoning another Lurker. We took it out swiftly, and then I accepted the Stone's blessing, which would allow me to summon forth a 'Mighty Beast'. Our task of cleansing the stone complete, we headed towards the Skaal Village. Our path turned out be be clear of any threats, meaning we arrive at the village rather swiftly. We arrived in the dead of night, though, which meant almost no one was up and about. However, I spotted a couple of the villagers speaking to one another, of I headed over to see what was going on.

"Deor are you sure that's what you saw?" said one of the Skaal.

"I'm sure of it, they were carrying something into the woods!" said Deor.

"Then find someone to investigate," said the Skaal, "we can't risk another of our people going missing".

They headed of in the seperate directions, and I hurried over to speak with Deor.

"Hey," I said, "what's going on?"

"Our Blacksmith, Baldor Iron-Shaper, has gone missing," said Deor, "He's one of the few who knows the secret of forging Stalhrim".

"Stalhrim?" I asked.

"It's a special form of ice which is as hard as steel," said Sunders-the-Heart, "It's said to strengthen the power of any Frost Enchantments placed on it".

"Interesting. I'd like to help in the search for your missing Blacksmith," I said, "Do you have any clues to what might have happened?"

"I did see some Altmer out in to woods," said Deor, "didn't pay them too much mind at the time. You see hunters of all sorts out there. I noticed they were carrying something, but I didn't see what".

"Hmm… well, it's a start," I said, "which way did you see them going?"

"South and to the west, over the mountains," said Deor, "There's an old hunting lodge over that way, near Frostmoon Crag".

"Sounds like it might be worth checking out," I said, "even it they're not involved, they might have seen something".

"In that case, safe travels to you," said Deor.

With this new task in mind, we headed east to begin our search for the missing Blacksmith.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: Finding the Blacksmith! See you then!


	117. Chapter 116: A New Source of Stalhrim

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 116: A New Source of Stalhrim<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

Sunders-the-Heart, Lydia, and I headed back over the moutians, and made our way towards the hunting lodge that Deor had mentioned. We soon came upon our destination, which sat at the foot of another mountain. We approached the lodge, and saw a small group of Altmer, who looked out of place in their fur and leather armor.

"Stop," said the Altmer, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Is this not an abandoned hunting lodge? It's free for anyone to use. There's plenty of space for all of us. Besides, we're not staying long; we're just looking for the blacksmith who's missing for the Skall Village. He was last seen around this area".

"What makes you think we've seen anything?" said the Altmer.

"Like I said, he was last see in this area," I said, "Since you're stay in the area, I thought you might know something. Let's head inside and discuss things".

"No, we will not," said the Altmer, "we can't have some lizard snooping around… besides, you match the description of someone who the leaders of the Dominion wish to question. Drop your weapons, and come along quietly… or don't if you wish to die".

"Hmm… I don't think I'll do that," I said, drawing my sword, "I'm betting you have the blacksmith inside the lodge".

"If that is what you wish, then die!" yelled the Thalmor.

The Thalmor drew their weapons to fight us, but they were out mached. Once they were all taken out, we searched their bodies for clues. I soon found something of interest: a note and a key. I read the note.

_'Get the blacksmith to talk, and then bring him the docks at the northern tip of the island. Do not fail me. —A'_

"How interesting," I said, "according to this, the leader of this group of Thalmor is waiting at the docks at Solstheim's northern tip".

"That… would be at the foot of Karstaag Glacier," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Any clues on whether the blacksmith is still around here?"

"No, other than they had orders to take the blacksmith with them when they left. Since they were still here, it might be worth checking the lodge".

We headed over to the lodge, and I used the key to open the door. Inside, we noticed that the Thalmor hadn't bothered cleaning up at all, as the lodge was in rather poor shape. The ground floor was empty, so we headed down to the basement. There, in the corner, we found who we were looking for. We headed over, and removed Bauldor's bindings.

"Thank you friend," said Bauldor, "I didn't know how I was going to get out of here".

"No problem," I said, "What did the Thalmor want with you?"

"I do not know this word, 'Thalmor'," said Bauldor, "but I assume you mean the Altmer. They wished to know the secret of forging Stalhrim. One of those who was here left some time ago with a map… said something about reporting to their leader, Ancarion".

"Then it seems we have a new destination," I said, "Do you need an escort back to the Village?"

"No," said Bauldor, "I can make my own way home".

"Alright," I said, "See you back at the village, then".

We left the lodge, and then planned our next move.

"Alright," I said, "so what's the best path to the north shore?"

"Well, we have two options," said Sunders-the-Heart, "We can follow the coast, or we can head up and over the mountains, and hope we find a safe path down Karstaag Glacier".

"Would it be that hard?" I asked.

"Well, last time I was on Solstheim," said Sunders-the-Heart, "the glacier pretty much went straight out to the coast, leaving a _massive _vertical dropoff to the shores below. However, due to… certain events, part of the glacier collapsed and with any luck, there should be some less severe slopes to descend".

"Let's try and stay closer to the shore," I said, "I'd like to avoid climbing down vertical slopes if I can avoid it".

We headed north, passing by a dwemer ruin, and then we came upon a mine. Here, we descended down to the coast, and fought our way past a Riekling camp. Shortly past this, we found ourselves along a sold wall of ice: the glacier. We continued along the coast, fighting off some unexpectedly hostile Hornkers, and soon came upon the dock. There was a ship present, guarded by Thalmor in full Elven Armor. Standing on deck, we could see someone in hooded robes, likely Ancarion. We headed over, ready forwhatever they would do.

"Halt! This area is off limits!" said the Thalmor guarding the dock.

"Really? Are only kidnappers allowed?" I said.

"How dare you!" said the Thalmor, "We, the humble protector's of the Dominion's sovereign rule shall show you our power!"

"You aren't in the Dominion," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Technically, this island is still part of Morrowind. The Aldmeri Dominion does not have any sway in these lands".

"Foolish lizard!" said the Thalmor, "All the world is our Dominion!"

They drew their weapons, and we responded by doing the same. The one in the hooded robes hurried over, looking annoyed.

"Stop, you fools, lower your weapons!" said Ancarion, "What's going on here?"

"Ah, you must be Ancarion," I said.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" said Ancarion.

"We come for that map you have," I said, "It would be best for you to leave this island while you still have you lives. An ancient evil known as Miraak is rising in these lands, one which threatens to tear down all you have worked for. He has the full knowledge of Apocrypha at his disposal, and knows no mercy".

"You think you can intimidate me?" said Ancarion, "We are not so foolish".

"Question: are you by any chance related to Ancano?" I asked.

"Yes, he was my nephew… how do you know him?" asked Ancarion suspiciously.

"I was a student at the College when he and the Archmage had their accident," I said.

"Hmm… in any case I cannot allow you to leave," said Ancarion, turn towards his guards, "Kill them".

"_Zun!_" I Shouted.

The Thalmors' weapons were knocked away, and we quickly took them out. Once they were all down, I retrived tha map from Ancarion.

"We've got what we came for," I said, "Let's head back to the Village".

"Why did you ask him about Ancano, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"It's just that his name was very similar," I said, "I tried to warn him away, but he wouldn't listen".

"You tried, that's what's important," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"I guess," I said with a sigh, "let's head back to the Skaal Village".

With that we set off, our next destination in mind.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: Back at the Skaal Village, and Lost Legacy begins.


	118. Chapter 117: Lost Legacy

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own the original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 117: Lost Legacy<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

We arrived back in the Skaal Village with little trouble, and found Baldor already hard at work at the forge. We headed over to greet him.

"Good to see you made it back safely," I said.

"Yes, thanks to your aid," said Baldor, "I am proud to name you a friend of the Skaal".

"As am I to receive such an honor," I said, "The leader to the Thalmor who were behind your capture had this map. I hope you can get some use out of it".

"Thank you," said Baldor, "Now then, I better get back to work".

We left Baldor to his work, only to have a man who was obviously not one of the Skaal approach us.

"Well, you've been busy haven't you?" said the man.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Ah, my apologies," said the man, "I am Tharstan, Historian. I've been living amongst the Skaal, learning about their history and culture. Recently, I've come across a ancient tomb south of here. I'm interested in researching it, but it's likely full of dangerous traps".

"So… you want us to be your bodyguards as you explore the tomb, and to walk into all the ancient traps for you?" I said.

"Precisely!" said Tharstan, "now then, are you in?"

_'Well, at least straightforwards about it,'_ I thought, then said, "Alright, were in".

"Excellent!" said Tharstan, "I'll get my things, and meet you there".

We headed south out of town, and around the slopes towards our goal (We got directions from the Skaal). Soon enough, we arrived at the tomb, the entrance conceal between two large rocks. Just as we headed inside, Tharstan came hurrying after us, a book and quill clutched in his hands. We continued inside, and soon came to the main entry hall. There seemed to be three paths leading out of the chamber, but the one directly across from us seemed to have no way of being reached.

"Amazing… Who know what secrets we could uncover here?" said Tharstan, "Look, there's an inscription here!"

Tharstan hurried over to the pedestal directly in front of us, and worked on reading it.

"Hmm… it appears the be a riddle of some sort," said Tharstan, "It says, 'A Sacrifice will bring you closer to what you seek', as well there's a switch here".

I moved down the steps into the main floor of the chamber, nearly tripping over the corpses of Dragur who had already fallen some time ago. I noticed that the floor in the middle of the chamber was a trapdoor, which could drop things into the firepit below. I had an idea, and decided to test it. I grabbed one of the corpses, and dragged it over the trapdoor, and the stepped back.

"Pull the switch," I said.

Lydia pulled the switch, and the corpse fell into the fire. When it did, the doors on the north and south passges swung open, granting us access to new areas. The western path however was still blocked. We headed south first.

The first couple sections of the south passage were quiet, but that ended when we came to a burial crypt. As we entered the crypt, the dragur awoke. We fought our way past them, and soon passed down a hall to a circular chamber. This chamber had another inscribed pedestal, which Tharstan quickly read.

"This one says 'All men must die, often by their own means'. Hmm… rather grim," said Tharstan.

I noticed that the pillar in the center of the room was marked with three symbols, and there were three smaller pillars around it, each with a weapon. Surrounding this, there were three more pillars, each appearing to have a target on it.

"Lydia, grab the bow, Sunders-the-Heart, you use the sword. I'll take the staff," I said.

We each grabbed our respective weapons, and hit the targets. The pillars lit up, and the portcullis blocking access to the next chamber. We headed through, and watched as a small group of Dragur awoke to attack us, including a stronger one from the orate sarcophagus in the center of the chamber. We fought our way past them, and once they were all down, I heard a familiar chanting. I turned towards the back of the chamber, and saw a word wall. I approached it, and read what was inscribed on the surface as Tharstan started working on reading it for himself.

_'Het nok Faal Vahlok, wo kron pogaas moro, Fah ok unslaad Mid, rok aav dilon voth lot zin… Here lies the Guardian, who won much glory. For his eternal Loyalty, he joins the dead wuth great honor,' _I read.

I felt the knowledge of a new word of power flow into me, and thought on it.

_'Mid… Loyal… Battle Fury,' _I thought, _'interesting…'_

As I finished, I turned away from the wall, and noticed that Sunders-the-Heart was checking our foe for anything of use. On the 'leader' of this group of Dragur, he found an oddly shaped crystalline object made of rough-cut amethyst.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Sunders-the-Heart, "It looks like one of the claw keys you've shown me… or at least part of one".

"We better hold on to it," I said, "we'll likely need it".

We headed down the side tunnel out of the chamber, through a rough cut tunnel back to the main chamber. Next, we headed up the north passage. This route was free of any opposition, and soon we arrived at another chamber, this one containing a grid of 9 pressure plates. Tharstan quickly hurried over to read the next inscription.

"This one reads 'Continue along the path, don't tread where you've been'. Seems simple enough," said Tharstan.

I nodded, and stepped onto each of the pressure plates in succession. As I touched the last plate, the portcullis slid open, and we continued into the next burial crypt. As before, the dragur arose to battle us, and we took them out. As the last one fell, I heard the chanting of another word wall.

_'Two word walls in a single barrow?'_ I thought, _'whoever this place was built in honor of, they must have been someone quite storied'_.

I approached the word wall, and read what it had to say.

_'Nonvul Bron, mahfaeraak dahmaan sahrot Vahlok wen lot ahkrin Shaan ney muz ahrk dovah,'_ I read, _'Noble Nord, forever remember the mighty Guardian whose great courage unspired both men and dragons'_.

I felt another word of power flow into me, and thought on its meaning.

_'Shaan… Inspire… Battle Fury,'_ I thought, _'Very interesting'._

Once again, we headed back to the main chamber via the side tunnel after recover another partial amethyst claw. Back in the main hall, we headed over to the only path we hadn't explored: the caged in area on the west side. On either side of the cage's gate there was half of a claw slot. Sunders-the-Heart and I each took one of the claw parts, and used them in unison to turn the locks. The cage opened, and we stepped inside. Once more, there was and insriction before us.

"This one seems to read 'The Etherial lies ahead, but corruption awaits those who stray from the path'. How odd," said Tharstan, "There seems to be another switch here as well".

"Everyone, stay back for now," I said, "I think it would be best if we take this one at a time".

I pulled the switch, and saw a blue, mystical platform appear in the seemingly impassable gap. I stepped onto the platform, and saw a new one appear. I moved to that one, and watched a third appear as the first vanished. And so it went as I crossed the gap on platforms made of nothing but concentrated magic. Soon enough, I reached the far side, and watched as a new set of platforms appeared, creating a stable bridge across the gap.

_'I'll say it again,'_ I thought, '_whoever is buried here must have been someone of of great importance… even some of the Dragon Preists are less secured than this!'_

As the other came across, I looked to see what was ahead: a long passage with water below. In the pit, I could see some sort of creature milling about, waiting for a victim to plunge into their lair. On the platform where we were, there was another switch. I knew what this meant: the platforms were here as well. I pulled the lever, and started across the platforms, noting that they phased in and out faster than the first set. This pattern repeated for the trid and fourth set of these platforms, forcing me to sprint on the last section.

At the end of this section, we came upon something I recognized from other ancient tombs: the Hall of Stories. We headed to the end, and I took the Amethyst Claw, and looked at its palm. It was completely blank.

"Strange… these keys usually have a clue on them… but there's nothing here," I said.

"Maybe the tales told on these vary wlls will give us a clue," said Tharstan, "Hmm… this inscription here it speaks of a breeze, or possibly the wind. This one here says something about the night sky, and the power of the moon. This third inscription has something to do with scales… and fire".

I examined the door, and based of what Tharstan read on the wall, turned the outer ring to the symbol of the hawk, the middle ring to the image of a wolf, and the inner ring to the depiction of a dragon. I then inserted the two halves of the key, and turned it, opening the door. The chamber beyond had a pool in the center, and two tiered rings, both covered in pressure plates.

"Let's be careful here," I said, "we don't know what's waiting for us".

We entered the chamber, and carefully moved past the pressure plates towards the far end. As we approached other end of the the room, the large sarcophagus ground open, and out floated a Dragon Preist… with no mask.

"_Wo vodren dii praan?_" asked the Dragon Preist.

"_Krosis, mu drey ni mindok hi lost het. Dii koriidde ahrk Zu'u aakjor daar mindokah wo hind wah doj zuk do rotusnutiid do Veysenor_" I said.

"_Faal suleyk tuum hi, hin rinik rii... nii fraan riinur. Hi los dovah wo yah wah jur Drog Alduin, los hi ni?_" asked the Dragon Priest.

"_Hi los ges. Zu'u Zaanahstkrein, ahrk hi?_" I said.

"_Zu'u Vahlok, rok wo drove grutiik Miraak nol daar himdah, kotin suleyksejun do faal Deyra rok rad voth,_" said Vahlok.

"_Ruz mu lost vonum yah wah kren stin do Apocrypha, ahrk lost unadaan wah krazahl kend kos stopped...Miraak nis kos gelaadaan wah daal wah daar sovaar,_" I said.

"_Zu'u vis honah nii nau hi, Alduin lost kosaan viik naal uld do hin Thu'um. Hi lost naram zumul ruz hi lost lingrah vod, Zaanahstkrein. Hi aal kos tok wah dreh fos Zu'u lacked suleyk wah: viik Miraak ont ahrk fah pah. Nuz diist, viim zey hin uld gevahzen hinmaar bahlaan do mindah Zu'u deiniik!_" said Vahlok.

Vahlok drew his staff, as I did my sword, and our battle began. Vahlok started by summoning a pair of Flame Atronachs, and surrounding himself in a cloak of flames. I cast a pair of ice spikes at Vahlok, and then rushed in with my sword. After a fierce battle, Vahlok fell, crumbling to dust.

"_Praan nu, zinaal Vahlok, wo ulaak fah lein, ahrk spaan nii nol 'u vaat wah viik Miraak, geblaan fos lost gonah ful lingrah vod_," I said.

I sheathed my sword, and stepped over to the _third _word wall that Vahlok was guarding. Behind me, I could hear Thurstan gushing over getting to see a Dragon Preist. I tuned him out and focused on the word wall.

_'Qethsegol vahrukiv Vur do Faal Vahlok, nonvul aar se dovah wen dez lost wah qahnaar tahrodiis Miraak,'_ I read, _'This stone commemorates the Valor of the Guardian, noble servant of dragons, whose fate was to vanquish the treacherous Miraak'_.

As I read this, I felt another word of power flow into my mind, and settle into place.

'_Vur… Valor… Battle Fury,'_ I thought, _'Yes… this could be quite useful'._

I turned back to my companions, who were bargaining with Thurstan for your pay for this journey. Once they were done, we headed out, leaving Thurstan to his research. We headed back up and out of the tomb, and made our way towards whatever lay ahead.

Translations

_Wo vodren dii praan?_ = Who disturbs my rest?

_Krosis, mu drey ni mindok hi lost het. Dii koriidde ahrk Zu'u aakjor daar mindokah wo hind wah doj zuk do rotusnutiid do Veysenor. _=My apologies, we did not know you were here. My companions and I were escorting this scholar who wished to learn more of history of Solstheim.

_Faal suleyk tuum hi, hin rinik rii... nii fraan riinur. Hi los dovah wo yah wah jur Drog Alduin, los hi ni?_

_Hi los ges. Zu'u Zaanahstkrein, ahrk hi?_ = You are correct. I am Zaanahstkrein, and you?

_Zu'u Vahlok, rok wo drove grutiik Miraak nol daar himdah, kotin suleyksejun do faal Deyra rok rad voth. _= I am Vahlok, he who drove the betrayer Miraak from these lands, into the realm of the Daedra he consorts with.

_Ruz mu lost vonum yah wah kren stin do Apocrypha, ahrk lost unadaan wah krazahl kend kos stopped...Miraak nis kos gelaadaan wah daal wah daar sovaar._= Then we have a common interest. Mirrak is seeking to break free of Apocrypha, and has chosen to target me. He must be stopped... Miraak cannot be allowed to return to this plane.

_Zu'u vis honah nii nau hi, Alduin lost kosaan viik naal uld do hin Thu'um. Hi lost naram zumul ruz hi lost lingrah vod, Zaanahstkrein. Hi aal kos tok wah dreh fos Zu'u lacked suleyk wah: viik Miraak ont ahrk fah pah. Nuz diist, viim zey hin uld gevahzen hinmaar bahlaan do mindah Zu'u deiniik! _= I can sense it on you, Alduin has been defeated by the might of your Voice. You have grow stronger then you were long ago, Zaanahstkrein. You may be able to do what I lacked the power to: defeat Miraak once and for all. But first, show me your might prove yourself worthy of the knowledge I guard!

_Praan nu, zinaal Vahlok, wo ulaak fah lein, ahrk spaan nii nol 'u vaat wah viik Miraak, geblaan fos lost gonah ful lingrah vod._ = Rest now, honorable Vahlok, who cared for the world, and shield it from destruction. I swear to defeat Miraak, finish what was started so long ago.

* * *

><p>AN: And the we go! Next time: the adventure continues! See you then!


	119. Chapter 118: Fahlbtharz

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also, I had a bit of a glitch while uploading today: It only wanted to take half my chapter initially, and I had to copy and paste into the already uploaded document. Has anyone else seen this issue? anyway onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 118: Fahlbtharz<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

As we headed north away from Vahlok's Tomb, I realized that that we didn't have any tasks on hand for the moment… well, except for facing down Miraak, but I still needed more time to decide how I would go about doing this. Instead, I decided to ask my companions for suggestions.

"So, have either of you spotted a place in our travels you'd like to explore before we head back to the Skaal Village?" I asked.

"I've got an idea," said Sunders-the-Heart, "up near the summit of Moesring Pass there was that dwemer ruin we passed. How about we go there?"

"Might as well," I said.

We headed north, and then turned up the trail to the pass. We reached the summit, and headed into the ruins. In the first chamber and corridor we came across a small Riekling camp and a single dwemer sphere. Our path soon took us to a control room, where we were faced with a panel to twelve buttons, and guessing from the holes in the wall behind the panel, several of them were linked to traps. I knew I would need to choose one if I wished to move forwards, so I selected the second from the right on the bottom row. I pushed the button ready to dodge in case I guessed wrong. A valve cycled, and the gate swung open.

We moved on, heading down a connecting passage. Our path soon led us to a chamber with an odd device: a pipe with a four armed mechanisim on it. This mechanisim was rotating back and forth, not getting anywhere.

"Huh, I've read about these, but never actually seen one," said sunders-the-Heart.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a Kenetic Resonator," said Sunders-the-Heart, "basically, and fancy switch. Just hit it with anything and it should open the way forwards".

I swung the flat of my blade against the device, and watched as it spun up the section of the pipe. The gate swung open, and we headed through. On the other side, we were attacked by a small group of spiders… not the dwemer automatons, but lving spiders. Oddly enough they seemed to be seeping oil of all things. We slew them, and continued towards the depths. In a cobweb filled passage, we came across a second kenetic resonator. I hit it, and another gate opened. The path continued as such, taking us past some mushroom filled platers and into a cavernous chamber.

Directly ahead was a tower we couldn't reach, and in the waters below were a series of large cogs endlessly spinning away. We descended to the cogs, and started making our way across. As we did, we were challaged by several dwemer spiders. Soon enough, we reached a door to a side area. We headed through, and found ourselves in a hallway. We made our way upstairs dodging a swinging wall trap and fighting off a dwemer sphere. The area turned out to be rather short, nothing but a corridor leading us to a higher platform in the main cavern. Back out in said main chamber, we headed up another set of stairs, and spun a valve wheel to lower an access ramp to aid us in case we fell. I then pulled a nearby lever to spin the bridge tower and continue further ahead.

As we worked our way across the room, a pair of Dwemer Ballistae clanked out to attack us. We pulled our our crossbows and took them out from a distance. We continued along on this level… or at least tried to: the path ended and a drop off onto another portion of the cogs. I looked down to guage the distance, and realized it the drop was just short enough to be safe. We leapt down, and made our way across the cogs. We reached another non moving ledge, and opened another valve to create a shortcut. After this, we headed into the nearby door, entering another side area. As we entered, I noticed that many pipes were were converging here. We moved down the passage, and came to a tall room with pipes running diagonally to a larger mechanisim on the wall. We climbed up to the ledge opposite this device, and saw six kenetic resonators on the wall. In the middle of this wall was the mechanisim all the pipes were connecting to.

"Ah… I belive we've found the main boiler room," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I think we have to open the valves to the proper postion. Doing so will provide steam pressure to other areas of the city, allowing us to move forwards. However, opening the valves too far would open the release valves… and guessing from the number of broken automatons, trigger the defences".

I nodded, and pulled out my crossbow, and shot the far left resonator. This caused three pistons around the boiler to extend. I shot the next resonator, and this time four more pistons extened. I say the trick to this now… each resonator increased the pressure by a different amount. I shifted my aim, and shot the second resonator from the right. I watched as the pistons extened one after another totaling thirteen for this valve alone. Luckily this turned out to be the proper set of valves. The gate leading further forwards opened, and we headed through. our path took us parallel to the entry to this area, and back into the main chamber.

Out in the main chamber, we were quickly faced by a lever. I used it, and the next bridge rotated into postion. We headed along, but soon the bridges ended again, forcing us to head across a third set of cogs. This took us to another bridge, and to a tower containing another resonator. I noticed that the bridge just before this tower had a side rail, something the other bridges lacked. On a hunch, I shot the resonator while we were still standing on the bridge. The mechanisim activated, and carried us over to a new area. We headed back to the other end of the bridge, and opened the door to another area. In this section we fought off some spiders, and then turned to corner, seeming a grand hall laid out before us.

We cleared ou the area by taking out the ballistae on upper ledges, and the came upon some sort of lock. There were three slots, one of which contained a centurion dynamo core, while the others were empty. From here, we head a good view of the gates ahead… and the twin storage frames holding Centurions.

"Any chance you can disable those things without waking them up?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry no clue," said Sunders-the-Heart.

"Well, the hard way it is," I said, drawing my sword.

A short time later, both Centurions were lying in pieces, their dynamos pried loose. We climbed back up to the mechanisim, and inserted the dynamos. The gates swung open, and we headed into this well secured chamber… only to be faced with literal _piles_ of gold. We collected as much as we could carry, and then looked for other interesting items. We found a small white gem, similar to others we'd found, and an unusual dwemer helm. Sunders-the-Heart took this to look into what was special about it. We headed down the side passage, and found the elevator to the surface. We boarded and pulled the lever, heading outside.

We arrived on the surface and set off down the mountain, heading for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we are! Next time: the adventure continues... See you then!


	120. Chapter 119: Hope and Prepare

A/N: And Here's the next chapter! Now before I go on, I must ask something important of my American readers: the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA) is back... whether you know of this yet or not, I ask you, for the protection for our right to free speech follow the link below to oppose this. As of this being posted, the petition is up to 66,000 signatures, two-thirds of the needed number. We have until the 19th to stop this.

The link: petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 119: Hope for the Best, Prepare for the Worst<p>

Lokhunnonvul's POV

It had been some time since Zaanahstkrein last contacted me… I was left to wonder just how his current journey was going. As if he'd heard me, Zaanahstkrein made contact that exact moment.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ thought Zaanahstkrein, _"I feel I'm close to facing Miraak"._

_"That is good news, Zaanahstkrein,_" I replied, _"But… you sound troubled. What's wrong?"_

_"Hermaeus Mora said he would grant me a way to challenge Miraak… it have the Shaman of the Skaal read one of the Black Books," _thought Zaanahstkrein,_ "He seeks some secret the Skaal hold. I know not what this secret might be, but I feel it will not end well for the Shaman"._

_"Your intuition is likely correct," _I replied, _"Mora will grant you his boon, but not without extracting a steep cost. Is there anything else that troubles you, my friend?"_

_"Yes… Miraak himself," _thought Zaanahstkrein, _"I've seen the massive number of dragon skeletons outside Miraak's temple… he has consumed many, granting him much power. I worry that even all I have gained may not be enough"._

_"Hmm… consider: He has consumed many souls, that cannot be denied," _I replied, _'But does he possess the will to command them, or does their combined strength overwhelm him, and his actions are therefore a result of him attempting to fight back, thus him denying the kind of true strength you wield, being properly in tune with your our soul?"_

_"I hadn't considered that,"_ thought Zaanahstkrein, _"I shall need to discover this for myself when the time comes. I have a request for you: prepare for whatever may come… rally the Dovahhe, warn them of what they will be left to deal with if I fail"._

_"I trust in your abilities, Zaanahstkrein,"_ I replied, _"Do so yourself, and you will find the might to do whatever you seek. I shall do as you ask, if Miraak returns, the dov will be willing to unite against him. It will not matter at that point which side the served before: a common foe leads to uncommon allies"._

Zaanahstkrein closed the connection for now, leaving me to my task. I headed through Highpass, and sown to the meeting room, letting out a roar to call the others in. Kooriizstrun, Naaslaarum and Voslaarum arrived soon afterwards, ready for whatever I would tell them.

"Zaanahstkrein has just contacted me," I said, "He is closing it on his battle with Miraak. He asked as to rally the _dov_, ready them for whatever may come".

"Miraak… That monster's still haging around?" said Kooriizstrun.

"Unfortunately yes," I said, "he's been hiding out in Apocrypha… and from what I've heard he's worn out his welcome".

"Well, brother, it seems Zaanahstkrein has gotten himself mixed up with stopping another tyrant, hasn't he?" said Naaslaarum.

"Indeed brother, fate enjoys toying with him doesn't it?" said Voslaarum.

"It certainly does, brother," said Naaslaarum, "let's hope he enjoy his opportunity to match wits with Mora".

"Enough you two," I said, "we need to prepare for the possibility of Miraak's return. Zanahstkrein wants us the rally all available forces. We must hope for the best, yet prepare for the worst. You each know your roles. Do your best to complete them. I must be off now, Paarthurnax must know as well".

I headed out of the meeting room, and outside. I took wing, letting the winds lift me over the slopes. I flew down the canyons of the Reach, enjoying the freedom of the skies… and knowing if events went poorly, Miraak would strip all this from us… making us nothing but slaves. Truly, Alduin ruling the world would be preferable: at least _he_ had a heart. I chuckled to myself, realizing how I'd changed since long ago. I flew on, passing over the plains of Whiterun before spiraling up to the peak of _Monahven_. I approached the summit, and found Paarthurnax lecturing again.

"…So you see, the mortal races fear us even to this day," said Paarthurnax, "Alduin's recent renwal of hostilities brought these fears back to the forefront".

"What can be done to rectify this?" said one of the _dovah_, "I tire of this conflict".

"Unfortunately, very little," said Paarthurnax, "the best hope is to follow the Way of the Voice, and work to curb our own destructive urges. But for now, it seems we have a guest. Greetings, Lokhunnonvul".

"Paarthurnax," I said, landing at the summit, "I must speak with you urgently".

"What is it?" asked Paarthurnax.

"Zaanahstkrein is on Solstheim," I said, "He is soon to face off against Miraak".

"I thought I felt the stirring of that betrayer," said Paarthurnax, "he who slaughtered countless _dovahhe_ to gain favor from Hermaeus Mora".

"Who is this Miraak?" asked one of Paarthurnax's students.

"He was a Preist of the Dragon Cult, and served the _dov_ long ago," said Paarthurnax, "That is, until he discovered his abilities. You see, Miraak was the first known Dragonborn. He was enthralled by his own power, and lost himself to it, thinking he was greater than any other by birthright. He sought powers better left unknown. Those serving Alduin at the time went after him razing his temple to the ground. This only drove him away, to the depths of Apocrypha… where he waits to this day. When Zaanahstkrein challenges him, it will be the fate of all of Nirn on the line".

"Zaanahstkrein has requested the backing of the _dov_ in this situation," I said, "He asks you to stop Miraak if he is unable to".

"I understand," said Paarthurnax, turning to his students, "I have trained you in the Way of the Voice, to quell you urges to destroy. Let it be known, if Miraak were to return to his world, be ready to put what I have taught you aside Miraak is cruel, a true monster… the mortal races may fear us, but Miraak is far worse than _any_ of our race. Lokhunnonvul, if the worst comes about, you can count on my aid".

"Thank you, Paarthurnax," I said, "Let us hope it isn't necessary".

I took wing once more and flew away, ready for whatever would come.

* * *

><p>AN: And the we go! Next time, Shouts-at-Sun and his companions arrive back in the Skaal village. see you then...


	121. Chapter 120: The Gardener of Men

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 120: The Gardener of Men<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

We moved down mountains, passing Miraak's Temple once more, and made our way to the Skaal Village. I considered my options, and realized there was no point in stalling further: I needed to face Miraak. To do that, I would and least according to Mora, need to get Storn of reveal the 'Secrets of the Skaal' whatever that meant. I dreaded what would occur… Mora would not likely be gentle in extracting this knowledge. Nevertheless, I couldn't think of an alternative. I approached Storn, intent on explaining what had occurred.

"Ah, Dragonborn," said Storn, "How goes your search?"

"I have uncovered a potential way of reaching Miraak," I said, "But I'm not pleased about it".

"Why? What's required?" asked Storn.

"Mora manifested before me," I explained, "he said he'd grant me the knowledge I need… if I provided a piece of knowledge in return. The greater issue isn't that he wants something _I_ know: he wants your knowledge of the Secrets of the Skaal".

"Herma-Mora demands a high price indeed," said Storn, "your hesitance shows wisdom… the Demon of Knowledge is not to be trusted. However, a deal struck cannot be false… he will have no choice but to honor your agreement. Give me the book".

"Father!" said Frea, "please reconsider! I fear your not strong will not last if you challenge Herma-Mora!"

"Listen to her!" I added, "there must be another option, something else we can try!"

"Do not fear for me," said Storn, "the All-Maker has laid this path for me to follow".

"I'm… sorry," I said sadly, "I didn't want this…"

"I know, and I do not lay blame upon you," said Storn, "make this count".

With those final words, Storn opened Waking Dreams, and I watched as Mora's tendrils wrapped around his neck, before one launched forwards, piercing his skull. The tendril then retracted, and Mora manifested overhead.

"Well," said Mora, "I seems you fulfilled you end of the bargin. I grant you this gift, the final word that can bend the minds of those around you to your will".

I felt the world pour into my mind, and was sickened when I contemplated its meaning.

_'Dov… Dragon… Bend Will,'_ I thought in horror, _'What kind of Thu'um is this!? To bend the the elements to ones will is one thing, any mage can do that. As well, a mage can control others with spells such as Calm and Fury… but the do the same to a Dovah!?'_

Nevertheless, I concentrated, pouring my power into awakening this foul _Thu'um_. I looked over at Frea, crying over her father's body, at the Skaal, eyeing me with fear and suspicion. There was nothing I could do to chage what had just happened… Storn had become a victim of my conflict with Miraak… nothing could ever change the fact that his blood was on my hands. All I could do was make sure his sacrifice was not in vain. I stepped over, and picked up Waking Dreams, frowned at it, and opened the book. In but a moment, I was drawn through into Apocrypha.

I arrived on the same platform I had last time, only this time I was alone. I walked across the silent platform, looking up at the tower above where I knew Miraak awaited.

_'It would be so easy to spread my wings and fly to the top right now,' _I thought, _'Then again, Mora might get annoyed that I'm not 'obeying the path set by the Tides of Fate', and knock me into the sea of sludge just the spite me'._

Instead, I looked at the book at the far end of the platform, and was transported to the next area. The next area found me within the tower, at the base of a sprialling staircase. I worked my way upstairs, fighting off Seekers as I went, and after crossing a bridge, I found a book sitting on a plith. I looked it over, and discovered a title 'On Apocrypha: Boneless Limbs'. I grabbed the book, causing a new set of stairs to unfurl. At the top of the stairs, I headed through a short hallway to another open book. I examined it, and was transported to a new area.

I was now in a corridor made of books, and up ahead I could see the path split. I chose the right path, and fought my way past more seekers while dodging tentacles coming out of pools of sludge. Soon enough, I came upon another book on a plinth, this one titled 'On Apocrypha: Delving Pincers'. I took this book with me, and headed back the way I'd come. Sure enough, the previously sealed door by the entrance was now open. I stepped though activating the odd switch. This casued the corridor to elongate, connecting up to a new area. I moved through, and arrived back in the central tower, albeit on a higher level. I moved across the bridges, having spotted another plinth on the south side of this level. I arrived at it, collecting another book, 'On Apocrypha: Prying Orbs'. As I ttok it, I noticed a gate on the west side of this level swinging open. I planned on heading to the gate immediately, but I noticed a different gate on the north side of the room.

I looked around for away to open it, and notied another of those switches near where I came in. I used it, and then headed over to the northern gate. I discovered it was little but alcove containing a storage pod. That is, until I noticed a strange breeze. I pinned down the source: the paper covering the back wall. My curiosity sparked, I pulled the sheets of paper away, revealing a hidden area. As soon as I entered, I realized this place was different from Apocrypha: in fact, it didn't seem Daedric at all. Rather I discovered a word wall at the back of the area, the stonework looking distinctly out of place in this realm. I looked it over, seeing what it had to give me.

"_Kril wunduniik wah faal suleyksejun do Nilaadaan Mindah, il faal onikaan do faal Dov shun uben hi med Lom. Nunon ruz vis gein truly mindoraan tiid rahlo_," I read, "Brave traveler to the realm of Forbidden Knowledge, let the wisdom of Dragonkind wash over you like Water. Only then can one truly understand time's course".

I felt the knowledge of this _Thu'um _flow into me, a soothing stream against the onslaught of this place. I thought on the word, and awakened its power.

_'Lom… Water… Tsunami,'_ I thought, _'Interesting, though it doesn't explain how an artifact of Aedric power ended up lodged, unchanged in Apocrypha'._

I stepped out of the hidden chaber again, and shifted the papers to cover up the hole again. I headed over to the west side of the chamber, and head down the corridor, coming to another open book. I examined it, and was transported to a new area once again. I was now outside the tower, in a large courtyard. I headed up the steps, fighting off another Seeker, and then heading into a corridor of books. I soon reach a junction, and tried continuing in forwards… only to have the tunnel retract. I next tried the path to the right. Once again, the tunnel collapsed into a solid wall. I turned back the way I'd first come in, and noticed that that passage had turned to face the opposite direction. I head down this passage, and emerged into another open area. Here, I faced off against another pair of Seekers, and found a fourth book sitting on a plinth, 'On Apocrypha: Gnashing Blades'. I collected it, and a new passage opened up.

I headed down this new passage, which stretched out in a straight line for some distance, then eventually reaching a corner where the tunnel led me to another chamber. This one wss occupied my a couple more Seekers, but I fought them off. In this area, I found another switch, which when used realigned the entrance corridor to point north. I headed though this passage, and emerged at a chamber where a Lurker was waiting for me. I slew it, and then used the switch to open the northern gates. I headed up this new path, climbing a lengthy set of stairs, and came to another open book. Once again, I examined it, and was transported to a new area.

I headed up another tunnel of books, and came out on a ring-shaped platform with four empty plinths. I quickly dealt with the Seeker guarding the area, and then took a better look at the plinths: each one was marked with something related to the tomes I'd been finding. The closest to the entrance depicted teeth: a match for 'Gnashing Blades'. I moved to the next one, depicting a pair of claws: a logical mach for 'Delving Pincers'. Upon placing this book, a couple more Seekers showed up, only to be taken out quickly. The third plinth depicted a mass of tentacles, which of couse went with 'Boneless Limbs'. The fourth and final plinth showed eyes, which matched 'Prying Orbs. Upon placing this last book, the central spire opened up, reavealing another book. I examined it, and was taken away to a different area once more.

I arrived in a wide corridor, leading out into a large open area. I head out to this area, and saw something interesting: a U-shaped mass of floating pages. I could only assume this was Mora's attempt to imitate the design of a Word Wall. I headed towards the Word Wall, only to be attacked by more Seekers. I ttok them out, and approached the imitation Word Wall. Despite its unusual construction, it seemed to work normally.

"_Quethsegol vahrukiv lot Miraak— sonaak do lot onikaan, aar do faal Diiv, arhk hokoron do jul,_" I read, "This stone commemorates the Great Mikaak— preist of great wisdom, servant of the Wyrm, and enemy of man".

I felt the knowledge flow into me, and thought in what I had learned.

"_Diiv… _Wyrm… Dragon Aspect," I said, "Well, it seems that nothing can to Miraak's love for himself".

"My thoughts exactly, _Dovahkiin_," said a voice.

I turned to see who was there, and spotted a _dovah_ flying in place.

"_Drem yol lok_," said the dragon, "I am Sahrotaar".

"_Drem yol lok,_" I replied, "_Zu'u Zaanahstkrein_".

"Truly?" said Sahrotaar, "Well, we might as well not keep Miraak waiting. Ready when you are".

I watched Sahrotaar, wondering what he meant. Then it hit me the Bend Will Shout. He was waiting for me to enslave him to my will.

"_Nid_," I said, "I refuse to take away your free will. I refuse to become like Miraak!"

"Then we are at an impasse," said Sahrotaar, "the only way to reach the top of the tower is to fly".

"That is no issue," I said, "for you see…"

I let my power flow outwards, changing me into dragonform.

"…I brought my own wings," I finished.

"In that case, follow me," said Sahrotaar, "I shall lead you to Miraak".

I nodded and took flight, and together the two of us set off, for the summit of Apocrypha awaited us.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: the encounter with Miraak at the Summit of Apocrypha. See you then.


	122. Chapter 121: At the Summit of Apocrypha

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Who's ready to fight Miraak?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 121: At the Suumit of Apocrypha<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

My unexpected ally in the form of Sahrotaar guided me forwards and skywards, as we spiraled up the sides of the tower, occasionally banking off the attack Seekers and Lurkers on adjacent towers. I spotted two other _dovahhe_ flying around. As we approached, I saw they were flying closer… and one was carrying Miraak. I saw the dragon's eyes were glassy, a sign that its will was not its own. I roared at this, and charged forwards, intent on forcing him to ground.

"_Miraak! Hin munax zen do aldak oblaan het!_" I roared.

"You are a fool, dragon," said Miraak, "none can even hope to challenge me!"

"_Tol los veyn hi los folaas, Tafiir do Fen,_" I replied,"_Zu'u lost meyz wah orbiis hi fah honahson dinok do ful pogaan..._"

"Come then, show me what pitiful fragments of power you can muster," said Miraak.

He directed his enslaved dragon towards the top of the tower, and dismounted. I flew over and landed on the platform, shifting back to my normal for in one smooth motion.

"Ah, you," said Miraak, "the lizard who thinks himself worthy of the power I wield by birthright".

"I had hoped we could resolve this without needless bloodshed," I said, "just a battle of two Dragonborns, to see who would win the day. But of course, you know nothing about fair actions do you? After all, during the Dragon War, I tried to recruit you to our cause. I learned that day you could never be trusted to think of any but yourself".

"And why should I?" sneered Miraak, "I was granted these gifts for a reason: and with my power, I would put the world under my control, becoming the one true ruler of Nirn".

"That is not why Akatosh granted us the power of the Dragonborn, and you know it," I said, "our role is that of a protector, shielding our mortal kin from destruction by threats they cannot face alone. You turned away from this path, forsaking your destiny".

"I broke free of fate's web!" shouted Miraak, "I forged my own destiny! None can command me!"

"All who live forge their destiny," I said, "but none can escape fate. After all, I challenged Alduin, and defeated him. No matter what path I took though life, I would have still arrived at that same point".

"Enough!" shouted Miraak, "You understand nothing!"

Miraak drew his sword, and I knew our conversation was at an end. I drew my sword as well, and our battle commenced. We clashed back and forth, each fighting to the best for our abilities. Whenever ever Miraak unleashed a _Thu'um_, I would quickly counter it.

"_Fo… Krah… Diin!_" Shouted Miraak.

"_Yol… Toor… Shul!_" I Shouted back.

Miraak tried to drive be back with the tendrils which shot out of his staff, but I dodged out of the way.

"_Wuld… Nah… Kest!_" Shouted Miraak, attemping to run me though during his charge.

"_Tiid… Klo… Ul!_" I countered, sidestepping his strike.

Before too long, I could see he was tiring, and watched as he used Become Ethereal, hurring to the center of the area as one of his enthralled dragons landed. It was then that he pulled out a _Thu'um _I hoped to never hear again.

"Kruziikrel, _ziil los dii du!_" shouted Miraak.

I watched in horror as Miraak's words ripped the soul right out of his minion's body, killing it instantly and healing him completely. His period of invulnerability faded, and I rushed in, attacking him again. The battle was much the same as before, with Miraak using Become Ethereal followed by his signature _Thu'um_.

"Relonikiv, _ziil los dii du!_" Shouted Miraak.

Again, he was healed as the dragon's soul was violently ripped out. The battle commenced again, with me weakening Miraak, and hoping he'd fall this time. Unfortunately, this was not meant to be. Sahrotaar flew in, blasting Miraak with Frost Breath in an attempt to aid me. This failed beacuse Miraak had Become Ethereal again, and readied _those_ words.

"Sahrotaar, _ziil los dii du!_" Shouted Miraak.

Once again, Miraak was healed, but this time he tried something different.

"I tire of this little game," said Miraak, "You should not have reminded me of who you are, lizard".

"Zaanahstkrein, _ziil los dii du!_" Shouted Miraak.

I felt the _Thu'um _strike me, but its power simply washed over me like water. I felt it pull at me, but it wasn't as painful as Dragonrend… I realized I still had a chance to fight back.

"_N-Nid! Zu'u taavin wah mah het!_" I roared, causing the effects of Miraak's _Thu'um_ to shatter.

"What?" growled Miraak, "how did my power fail to work? Hmph, no matter. I _have_ been studying your path, learning what you've done to gain your power. And now, I have this!"

Miraak reach under his robes, and pulled out a necklace. It was circular in shape, made of the same metal filigree as some to Apocrypha's landscape. In the center, there was an icon shaped like a dragon, surrounded my runes. It was an imitation of the Amulet of the Dragonborn!

"_Suleyk tol kolahn tuum dii sil, meyz veyl, ahrk viim wah daar mey uld do aan vahzah Dovahkiin!_" roared Miraak.

"_Staadnau hin suleyk, Dovahkiin, ahrk fundein fall viing to hin siil, ahrk tiid fen kos unslaad!_" I roared back, knowing I would need my full power to face him.

I transformed, taking to the skies once more. Miraak did the same, but I could tell something was off about his form. I soon realized what was wrong: he lacked any sort of finesse or control. As such, he was literally _hemorrhaging_ power from every scale on his hide… he was burning though his power at an accelerated rate. I only had to outlast him, and he'd be forced back to his other form!

Miraak roared a challenge at me, and charged forwards. I tucked my wings, diving beneath Miraak's attack, and spinning around to rake him with my claws. My attack struck true, and Miraak turned for another attack. I took a deep breath, and released my _Thu'um_.

_"Fo… Krah… Diin!_" I Shouted, extending the final syllable into a long stream of ice.

Miraak was traveling too quickly to dodge, and took my Shout straight on. When the frost cleared, Miraak was shaking the ice off his wings, even more enraged than before. The raw power he was emitting increased, meaning he would be burning though it even faster. Miraak came at me again, and we locked claws as we snapped at each other. I got my head in low, and swung it upwards, striking him beneath the jaw. Miraak was knocked back, his power burning even brighter… but only for a moment. His power sparked and flared as he tried to maintain his current form, but he was nearly tapped out. Miraak must have realized, as he flew over to the same platform where our battle had begun, and landed, looking completely winded.

As I watched, his power faded, and he returned to his mortal body. He looked up at me, angry that he had lost.

"How? How can you still hold that form?" said Miraak, attempting to catch his breath, "My power alone should have led to victory with ease!"

"You have power, I will not deny that," I said, "but you lack any form of control, you burned through your soul's power at a rather extreme rate. I know how to reign in my might, to use it carefully rather than just rage and roar like a petulant hatchling. It's over Miraak, you've lost".

I landed, returning to my normal form as well, and approached Miraak… just as Mora decided it was time to step in. A tendril appeared from the pool in the center of the area, and impaled Miraak through the chest, raising him into the air.

"Miraak!" raged Hermaeus Mora, "you though you could escape my grasp? Foolish mortal, I sheltered you, granted you knowledge from beyond time itself! Your path end here! I have found a much better Dragonborn to serve me!"

"Let him remember," groaned Miraak, "How you treat those who serve you!"

With those last words, Miraak's flesh burned away, leaving nothing but a skeleton. At the same time, four dragon souls shot out of Miraak's body, and into me: Kruziikrel, Relonikiv, Sahrotaar, and Miraak's own. Miraak's robe, mask, and weapons fell at my feet. I collected these items, and looked towards Hermaeus Mora, who was still hovering overhead.

"Well done, my champion," said Mora, "now, the greatest secrets of my library are open to you. The power to, with but a thought, realign the skills you've gained on your journey. All that is required is you provide me with the soul of a dragon each time you wish this to be done".

"I will consider it," I said, but added to myself, _'Maybe in another Kalpa!'_

"Yes, you have done what you came to do," said Mora, "to leave this place, simply read the book in the center. I shall await your return… all return eventually".

I stepped towards the book in question and read it. I felt the realm of Apocrypha fade away, as the normal world came back into view.

Translations

_Miraak! Hin munax zen do aldak oblaan het! _= Miraak! Your cruel path of destruction ends here!

_Tol los veyn hi los folaas, Tafiir do Fen. Zu'u lost meyz wah orbiis hi fah honahson dinok do ful pogaan..._ = That is where you are wrong, Thief of Will. I have come to repay you for the senseless deaths of so many...

_Nid! Zu'u taavin wah mah het!_ = No! I refuse to fall here!

_Suleyk tol kolahn tuum dii sil, meyz veyl, ahrk viim wah daar mey uld do aan vahzah Dovahkiin! _= Power that resides within my soul, come forth, and reveal to this fool might of a true Dragonborn!

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: Leaving Solstheim. See you then!


	123. Chapter 122: Leaving Solstheim

A/N: And here's the next chapter! It's been a long time coming but this story is nearly at it's end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 122: Leaving Solstheim<p>

Shouts-at-Sun's POV

The normal world came back into focus, and I found the scene before me much as I had left it. Frea was still lamenting the death of her father, and the villagers were still staring at me.

"Frea," I said, "It's done. Miraak is no more. He will never hurt another again. I know that is little solace but it's all I can provide".

"I… I understand," said Frea, "you sought to prevent a great darkness from returning to the world, and you did not know it would come to this. The Tree Stone is now free of foul influences".

"I regret I could not find another way… I didn't even truly need what Mora gave to me, for to use it would have made me as bad as Miraak".

"I do not blame you, Dragonborn," said Frea, "you saved us, in the end".

"Hmm… well, I guess this is goodbye," I said, "I need to return home… I doubt the world's done with me quite yet".

"Safe travels to you, Dragonborn," said Frea, "and good luck".

I nodded, and Lydia, Sunders-the-Heart. And I left the village. We headed south, passed along the coast near Tel Mythrin, and arrived in Raven Rock. There, we headed to Sunder-the-Heart's Manor, and headed inside to rest. As I lay down, my mind traveled to a familiar place in Aetherius.

* * *

><p>Akatosh's Realm<p>

I arrived at the cave entrance, and headed into Akatosh's lair. Inside, I soon found Martin. He beckoned me over, and I sat down at the table next to him.

"Well, it seems you've done it," said Martin, "Miraak's been defeated".

"True, but the cost was too high," I said.

"Hmm, you are rather empathetic," said Martin, "a good thing to be. You feel guilt over the death of a man who became caught in the middle of your conflict. This shows you are still you, and not a monster".

"Thanks Martin," I said, "I needed to hear that".

Soon, the door to the next room opened, meaning Akatosh was ready for me. I headed through, and found Akatosh waiting quietly.

"Lord Akatosh," I said.

"Ah, my champion," said Akatosh, "though, I'm guessing you're tired of hearing that after what you've been through".

"Yes, Mora… was interesting to deal with," I said.

Akatosh chuckled, and the continued.

"Yes, he's always enjoyed playing his games with those who seek knowledge," said Akatosh.

"I only wish events could have gone differently," I said, "fewer needless deaths".

"You did what you could," said Akatosh, "but now on to business".

"What do you wish of me?" I asked.

"Continue down the path you have already begun," said Akatosh, "the world still needs you aid. Know that if you complete what lies before you, another boon awaits you at the end of this lifetime".

"I understand, Lord Akatosh," I said.

"Good to hear," said Akatosh, "I'll be seeing you when the time for action comes. Until then…"

"Until then," I said.

I headed back outside, and stepped through the gateway back to the mortal world.

* * *

><p>Nirn<p>

I rested peacefully for the rest of the night, and in the morning we prepared to set out again. We repacked our supplies, and headed out to the docks. We headed over to the ship, and spoke to the captain.

"Hello again captain," I said.

"Ah, it's you again," said the captain, "looking for passage back to Windhelm?"

"Yes, for all three of us," I said.

The captain nodded, and took our money. He then went back to his preperations, and soon enough we set sail. I stood on deck, and watched as the island of Solsteim vanished into ths distance. I knew not if I would return, but if fate saw fit to call back to the island, I hoped it would not be soon. As the ship got further out to sea, we headed down to our cabin to wait out the voyage.

"So what exactly happened after you read that book, my Thane?" asked Lydia.

"That's… quite a tale," I said, "I arrived in Apocrypha, as usual when opening ne of theose books, and worked my way though to the end. There, I found a parody of a word wall, which taught me the final word of the Dragon Aspect Shout. After that, one of the _dovahhe_ that Miraak had brought into Apocrypha with him aproached me, and expressed his wish to aid me. He… expected me to use Bend Will to force him into my thrall… I refused".

"And how'd he react?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"Personally, I think he was relieved that I wasn't becoming another Miraak," I said, "Anyway, we both took flight, causing a bit of chaos by blasting Seekers and Lurkers as we flew by".

"Did Mora mind?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"If he did, he didn't say anything about it," I said, "moving on, we soon came upon Miraak, who was riding one of his enthralled dragons. We exchanged words, and then landed to do battle. In truth, He and I were fairly evenly matched: Every _Thu'um_ he used, I had a couter for. As our battle progressed, Miraak used this… special Shout to heal himself".

"Special Shout?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, _ziil los dii du_," I said, "Basically, it means 'Your soul is mine to devour'. It instantly kills the dragon it's used on, ripping its soul out and giving it to the user".

"Divines, that's… there's no words for it," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I'm surprised he didn't try it on you".

"Actually, once he ran out of his own minions, he did," I said, "and but I managed to throw it off. I can only guess why, and I think it might have to with me being a Dragonborn, I bet the shout isn't meant to be used on the Mortal Races, only immortal dragons".

"That… actually makes sense, though it might have been that you were getting unseen aid," said Sunders-the-Heart, "after all, you _are_ a chosen of Akatosh, just as I am a chosen of Azura".

"Hmm… well, after that, Miraak pulled something I didn't expect: he had in his possession an imitation of my Amulet. He used it to assume the form of a _dovah_, which of course led me to the the same," I said, "As soon as we were both in the air, I noticed the raw power rolling off Miraak... to the point it was obvious he lacked any form of control. I knew all I had to do was outlast him… and get him angry, making him waste even more of his power. He was forced to ground as his power ran out, which is when Mora decided to end the battle".

"What did Mora do?" asked Lydia.

"After Miraak shifted back from his dragon form, Mora struck, impaling him on one of his tendrils," I said, "Then, he completely destroyed him, leaving nothing but a charred skeleton. Remind me never to actually enrage a Daedric Prince. After that, Mora gave me access to a special power within Apocrypha, to relign the skills I've learned. I told him I would consider it… I'd just seen what Mora would do when angered, so I expected turning him down would have been a poor choice".

"Understandable," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I'm guessing this is when you left Mora's realm".

"Yes," I said, "Though I did bring something back with me".

I opened my pack, and pulled out _that_ mask, the one which Miraak had worn for countless years. I stared into its eye holes, wondering what do do with it. I thought of several options, but knew one I would never do: wear it. To do so would be to dishonor my allies who died at his hands.

"What do you have there?" asked Sunders-the-Heart.

"Miraak's Mask," I said, "I was just trying to figure out what do do with it. Know any good places to dispose of unwanted artifacts?"

"Well, you could drop it into the depths of Red Mountain," said Sunders-the-Heart, "Then again, I'm not certain how it might react…"

"The Tower or the Mask?" I asked.

"Both," said Sunders-the-Heart.

We sat back, and relaxed at the ship sailed on. A couple days later, the ship pulled in at the Windhelm Docks. We disembarked, and prepared to set out.

"Well, it's been an interesting experience going back to Solstheim… I got to see things I never knew were there," said Sunders-the-Heart, "but, I better be getting back to Winterhold".

"It's been good travelling with you once more," I said, "Do you want us to escort you?"

"No, I'll be fine," said Sunders-the-Heart, "I'm sure you have… other matters to attend to".

"That I do," I said.

Lydia and I watched him on his way, and then headed for a hill outside of town. I changed to my dragon form, and let Lydia climb aboard. I then took flight, enjoying the simple freedom of the skies. I knew it was time, I had to contact Lokhunnonvul, inform him that a open war against Miraak would not be needed.

_"Lokhunnonvul,"_ I thought, _I have returned from Apocrypha, and to the snows the Skyrim"._

_"Zaanahstkrein," _replied Lokhunnonvul, _"It's good to hear you again. How did the battle go?"_

_"Miraak has been defeated,"_ I thought, _"He will not be returning to trouble the world"._

_"Excellent news, my friend,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"what will you do now?"_

_"Enjoy this temporary reprieve from conflict while I can,"_ I thought, _"I know that something will occur to draw me back in, but for now, we can simply be free"._

_"Congratulations Zaanahstkrein,"_ replied Lokhunnonvul, _"you've definitely earned a period of rest, given all you've done for the world"._

The connection closed, and I kept on flying. I flew south, passing near _Monahven_. I roared a greeting to Paarthurnax and his students as I passed, passing the news of what had transpired. I heard a response, a song praising my victory over Miraak. I grinned, continuing along over Whiterun Hold, eventually arriving outside my manor in the Pale. I landed outside, letting Lydia dismount, and changed back to my normal form. I unlocked the door, and we headed inside. I arranged fresh logs in the fireplace, and lit it, basking in the warmth. I'd done it: I'd completed those prophecies which fate had lined up for me. Alduin had been defeated, sent back to his father's realm. Harkon had been slain, and his mad plan to darken the sun had died with him. And now, Miraak, the first Dragonborn, had been destroyed… I knew not what would happen next, but I knew I would not face it alone.

Lydia, Sunders-the-Heart, Lokhunnonvul and _faal Dovahhe do Kriisrahn_, Paarthurnax and his students: I knew that if the time for battle came, I could call upon them. General Tullius, Ulfric Stormcloak, and their respective armies: When (not if) the Thalmor decided to move forwards with their plans, I would find allies among both the the Imperial Leigon and the Sons of Skyrim.

I headed upstairs, placing Miraak's mask into a locked chest, and then lay down to rest.

_'Ahrk ful, tiid bo nau, fos nok ko dii aluntiid, Zu'u mindok ni, nuz Zu'u fen vergrav fah faal pruzaan lusvaan,'_ I thought.

The sun sank below the horizon, and the day turned to night. Sybolically, the sun at set on my adventures… for now. But, tomorrow was another day, and who knows what that day could hold.

Translations

_Ahrk ful, tiid bo nau, fos nok ko dii aluntiid, Zu'u mindok ni, nuz Zu'u fen vergrav fah faal pruzaan lusvaan._ = And so, time moves on, what lies in my future, I know not, but I will strive for the best solution.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go! Next time: Epilogue! See you soon!


	124. Epilogue: Journey's End

A/N: This is it the end of the Watcher at Highpass. Enjoy this brief Epilogue.

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Elder Scrolls Series. I only own my original ideas.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Journey's End<p>

And so our tale draws to a close for now. This was but one of the many stories people tell of the journeys of the Dragonborn. The question remains: Is it the truth? A falsehood? Some fever dream of a writer touched by madness? In truth, it is all these things, when viewed through the lens the Alternate Certainties. There are many stories to be told, as I mentioned in the past, some much like this one, others simpler, and others yet so strange that even Sheogorath would find them too insane.

There is more yet to this tale, but that is a story for another time. Ah, I see I have you intrigued. Well, you'll learn of it when I am ready to tell. Do not fear, I will get around to it.

Hmm? What was that? You wonder how I know all this? How I came across this tale, which kept it from being lost in the mists of time? Some of you may already suspect my identity, thinking me to be Hermaeus Mora or even Akatosh… but _nid_, I an neither of these beings, but I do know them. The true answer to how I know this tale and who I am are the same: I know this tale as I was the one who lived it. Ah, I see that spark of realization. _Geh,_ you are correct: _Zu'u _Zaanahstkrein, _qahnaarin do _Alduin_, vahlok do faal Vu, kriid do _Miraak_, ahrk Kaal do _Akatosh_._ Until next time, _Vonok_, and thank you listening the the ramblings of this old _dovah_.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

_qahnaarin do Alduin, vahlok do faal Vu, kriid do Miraak, ahrk Kaal do Akatosh_ = vanquisher of Alduin, guardian of the Dawn, slayer of Miraak, and Champion of Akatosh

_Vonok _= Farewell

* * *

><p>AN: And it is done. I would like to thank all my readers for taking the time out of your lives over the past 2 years to see what I'd come up with. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. As I hinted to above, I do in fact have a sequel in the works. In any case, farewell for now, until next time!


End file.
